Der Schlüssel zur Unsterblichkeit
by Liwen
Summary: Trailer im Profil...
1. Prolog

**Der Schlüssel zur Unsterblichkeit**

**Prolog**

Die Sonne kroch langsam am Himmel empor und schien zunehmend durch den schmalen Schlitz des Vorhanges am Fenster, der am letzten Abend nicht ganz zugezogen wurde.

Das Hotelzimmer war gemütlich und warm eingerichtet.

Die dunklen Holzmöbel, wie ein kleiner Schrank, die vielen Regale, die Minibar oder der Esstisch mit den vier Stühlen, brachten zu dem etwas helleren Teppichboden einen starken und schönen Kontrast.

Er war noch nie hier gewesen, denn normalerweise hatte er früher, bevor er sie kennen gelernt hatte, in seiner kleinen Wohnung oder eben bei Freunden, die er hier in ganz Paris hatte, übernachtet.

Kurtis hatte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt, doch blickte aus dem schmalen Spalt des Vorhangs, hinaus aus dem Fenster. Er sah gerade noch so den Obelisken am Place de la Concorde, nicht weit entfernt, und hörte bereits viele Menschen und Autos auf den Straßen. Eben, vor einigen Minuten erst, war er aufgewacht und hatte es richtig genossen langsam wach zu werden, doch er wusste, das sie noch schlief.

Kurtis drehte den Kopf zu seiner linken und erblickte sie.

Sie schlief tief und friedlich. Sie lag auf dem Bauch und der Kopf ruhte auf ihren Händen. Die Bettdecke ging ihr bis zu den Schultern.

Er grinste, denn er fand sie süß und einfach unwiderstehlich, wenn sie so neben ihm lag. Man sah ihr kaum an, das sie eine unerschrocken Archäologin und Grabjägerin war. Auch das ihr Leben nur von Abenteuern bestimmt wurde, war in diesem Moment völlig fremd.

Überhaupt erinnerte sie Kurtis nicht an die Lara, die gegen Dämonen, Monster, Söldner und deren Herrn kämpfte, auf der Jagd nach Artefakten. Sie erinnerte ihn eher an einen Engel. Einen Schlafenden Engel und für Kurtis war sie auch nichts anderes. Er liebte sie sehr.

Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr, bis er ganz nah über ihr hing und strich ihr einige Strähnen des offenen, langen, wundervollen, rotbraunen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Sie war unglaublich hübsch und Kurtis fragte sich, was sie wohl gerade träumte. Eigentlich wollte er sie ja noch nicht wecken, denn er sah ihr viel zu gerne zu, doch er wollte sie ja heute noch mit etwas ganz besonderem überraschen.

Dann flüsterte er in ihr Ohr: ,,Lara…aufwachen."

Sie regte sich langsam und gab einen Seufzer von sich, doch hatte die Augen noch geschlossen.

Kurtis grinste breiter, das tat sie immer, wenn er sie weckte. Langsam, beugte er sich zu ihr runter und gab ihr einen federleichten Kuss auf die Wange: ,,Die Sonne lacht, Schlafmütze…"

Er ließ ihr Zeit um zu sich zu kommen. Sehr langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um und öffnete dann sachte die Augen, um sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Dann murmelte sie leise: ,,Kurtis?"

,,Guten Morgen…" trällerte er fröhlich grinsend und legte seine Stirn sanft auf die ihre, ,,...Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Lara lächelte noch etwas verschlafen: ,,Morgen…Ja, so gut wie seit Wochen schon nicht mehr…Und du?"

,,Super, immerhin lagst du ja bei mir…" antwortete er.

Lara nickte und blickte ihn an. Sie war noch etwas müde und war normalerweise immer ein Morgenmuffel, nur heute war es seltsamer weise anders.

Kurtis schluckte, hob den Kopf und fragte, diesmal aber ohne ein Lächeln: ,,…Bereust du es, das du hier bist?"

-----

__

Sie waren gestern Nachmittag erst in Paris angekommen und das ganze war Kurtis´ Idee gewesen.

Seit der Sache mit Amanda, Natla und ihrer Mutter, vor einem Monat, war Lara mehr als bedrückt. Sie wusste nun, das ihre Mutter wirklich tot war und das es keine Möglichkeit mehr gab, sie je wieder zu sehen oder zurück zu bekommen.

Kurtis war während dieser Zeit ausgiebig seine Mutter besuchen gegangen, doch kam natürlich sofort wieder zurück, als er in den Nachrichten von der Explosion im Croft Manor gehört hatte.

Kurtis ließ nicht zu, das Lara sich wieder in einem Schneckenhaus verkroch. Er hatte ihr diesen Kurztrip vorgeschlagen, um sie etwas abzulenken und aufzumuntern.

Lara wusste, das sie ihn in der letzten Zeit etwas vernachlässigt hatte, doch die Sache mit ihrer Mutter war ihr eben sehr an die Nieren gegangen.

Natürlich waren alle auch etwas geknickt wegen Alister, denn in ihm hatten sie einen sehr guten Freund verloren.

Zip war wegen seiner Schusswunde am Bein, die er von Laras Doppelgängerin erlitten hatte, lange im Krankenhaus gewesen.

Madeleine und Sammy hatte Lara kurzerhand in den Urlaub geschickt, damit die beiden auch etwas abschalten konnten.

Sie brauchten eben alle eine Pause und so waren nur noch Lara und Kurtis im halb zerstörten Manor geblieben, das mittlerweile wieder aufgebaut wurde und fast so gut wie neu war.

Kurtis musste allerdings etwas an ihr herumreden, ihn nach Paris zu begleiten, doch dann war Lara mit dem kurzen Tapetenwechsel einverstanden. Sie war froh, Kurtis bei sich zu haben, denn wenn er bei ihr war, fühlte sie sich nicht alleine.

Also waren sie, mit zwei Rucksäcken geschultert, auf sein Motorrad gestiegen und nach Paris gefahren, dort wo mit ihnen damals alles angefangen hatte…

-----

Lara strich ihm eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus dem Auge und schüttelte langsam den Kopf: ,,Nein. Bis jetzt bereue ich es noch nicht…" sie lächelte wieder, ,,…Ich wollte zwar nie wieder nach Paris, aber jetzt bin ich doch wieder hier."

,,Und diesmal bist du nicht auf der Flucht." entgegnete er lächelnd und blickte dabei in ihre wundervollen, tiefbraunen Augen.

,,Ja, das ist ein sehr wichtiger Faktor…" sagte sie lachend und fragte dann, ,,…Wie spät ist es überhaupt?"

Kurtis drehte kurz den Kopf, um auf den Radiowecker zu blicken, der auf dem Nachttisch an seiner Seite des Bettes stand und schaute dann wieder zu ihr: ,,Viertel vor zehn…"

,,Dann sollten wir uns langsam aufraffen, findest du nicht?…" begann sie und wollte aufstehen, doch er drückte sie sanft wieder in die Kissen zurück. Es war schön bei ihre zu sein und noch schöner mit ihr alleine zu sein. Kurtis wollte diesen Moment noch etwas länger auskosten.

,,Oder…" er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die vollen Lippen und grinste dann wieder, ,,…wir machen einfach da weiter…wo wir letzte Nacht aufgehört haben und bleiben im Bett."

Lara hatte seinen Kuss erwidert und musste nun anfangen zu lachen: ,,Aber Mr. Trent, Sie wollen mich doch nicht etwa schon wieder verführen?"

,,Ich?…" fragte Kurtis unschuldig und grinste dann spitzbübig, ,,…Niemals…" er kam ihr wieder näher, ,,…Nur ein bisschen, vielleicht…" Dann küsste er sie abermals…


	2. Willst du?

**Willst du...?**

Er hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt.

Die Sonne schien, trotz der Herbstkälte blenden an diesem Vormittag, aber sonderlich warm war es trotzdem nicht. Kalt war es, nur etwa 10 Grad.

Sie waren über den _Place de la Concorde _und die dahinter liegende Brücke gegangen und jetzt schlenderten sie am Südufer der Seine entlang. Viele kleine Geschäfte und Bistros reihten sich aneinander in den vielen kleinen Gassen von Paris. Lara betrachtete das Treiben der Kellner, die im innern der Bistros die Tische deckten oder Gaste bedienten und die Verkäufer, die ihre Ware möglichst gut zur schau stellten. Vermutlich hatten jene Leute sonst nichts in ihrem Leben. Familien vielleicht und ihre Existenz war eben das kleine Unternehmen.

Lara musste daran denken, was sie wohl machen würde, wenn sie keine Archäologin geworden wäre. Und sie musste sich eingestehen, das sie darauf keine Antwort hatte. Es war ihr Leben und sie mochte es genauso, wie es war. Um nichts in der Welt würde sie das Leben mit einer dieser Geschäftsbesitzer tauschen wollen, da ihr das wahrscheinlich viel zu langweilig wäre. Es war das Abenteuer, was sie reizte und Dinge zu sehen, die seit vielen Jahren keiner vor ihr zu Gesicht bekommen hat.

Außerdem hatte sie stets ein Ziel vor Augen und das erinnerte sie daran, das, als Kurtis vorhin mit ihr losgezogen war, sie überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie hingingen.

,,Sag mal, wo gehen wir überhaupt hin?" fragte Lara und blickte Kurtis hoch.

,,Lass dich entführen…" scherzte er mit einem Grinsen. Er hatte diese Frage bereits erwartet. So war Lara eben, sie wollte alles genau wissen. Das mochte Kurtis so an ihr. Sie würde nicht Ruhe geben, bis sie das hatte, was sie wollte.

,,…Ich mag es einfach so der Nase lang zu laufen, ohne ein Ziel zu haben. Und noch mehr mag ich es, wenn du bei mir bist." vollendete er dann seine Erklärung und blickte zu ihr herab.

,,Geht mir nicht anders, aber es würde mich wirklich interessieren, wohin du mich entführen willst." entgegnete Lara dann.

Kurtis allerdings schüttelte nur den Kopf und machte lächelnd ein Geräusch, das man als Nein deuten konnte.

Lara lächelte dann ebenfalls: ,,Na schön Mr. Geheimnisvoll, aber ich weiß ganz genau, das du in deinem Oberstübchen etwas ausbrütest. Ich kenne dich ja schließlich mittlerweile gut genug."

Kurtis lachte: ,,Es erstaunt mich doch immer wieder, das man vor dir wirklich nichts verheimlichen kann."

,,Tja, so bin ich nun mal…" entgegnete sie und blickte ihn an, ,,…Also? Was hast du heute mit mir vor?"

,,Hm…" Kurtis täuschte es vor, das er überlegte. Er wusste natürlich ganz genau, was er heute so alles geplant hatte, doch er wollte sie noch etwas zappeln lassen. Grinsend fuhr er dann fort, ,,…Was wir jetzt machen, weiß ich noch nicht, aber heute Nachmittag, da habe ich eine Überraschung für dich."

,,Aha…" Lara hob beide Augenbrauen und war sichtlich verwundert, damit hatte sie jetzt wirklich nicht gerechnet, ,,…Und welche?"

,,Lara…" entfuhr es ihm amüsiert und er schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, ,,…wenn ich es dir jetzt schon sage, dann ist es doch keine Überraschung mehr. Ich weiß, du bist keine geduldige Person, aber warte es einfach ab."

Lara blickte ihn eine kurzen Moment lang an, doch dann gab sie nach. Sie gewährte ihm dieses kleine Spiel. ,,Okay…" entgegnete sie, ,,…Deinetwegen werde ich so tun, als ob ich nicht wüsste, was auf mich zukommt und ich werde mich in Geduld üben."

Er nickte und lächelte, ebenso wie sie, als sie sich ansahen.

Es war perfekt.

Lara war zufrieden mit ihrem Leben, so wie es jetzt war. Sie wollte es sich nicht mehr anders denken. Sie und Kurtis waren zusammen und es war so, als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen.

Jeder wusste vom anderen, was er brauchte, wollte, fühlte und was er dachte. Es war eben wie eine richtige Seelenverwandtschaft und Lara hatte nun das Gefühl, als hätte sie ihr Leben lang danach gesucht.

Jetzt gab es nur noch sie beide. Keine Trauer über den Verlust von Freunden, keine Cabal, die mehr hinter ihnen her war, kein Artefakt, w as es zu suchen gab. Nichts, nur sie beide. Lara fühlte sich einfach rundum glücklich und sie wusste, das es Kurtis nicht anders ging…

-----

Kurtis lachte und zog sie an der Hand hinter sich her in ein kleines Bistro, nahe der _Notre Dame_: ,,Jetzt wirst du Henry kennen lernen. Er hat mir schon ein paar mal aus der Patsche geholfen und macht das beste Frühstück in ganz Paris."

Lara lächelte und ließ sich schluterzuckend mitziehen, als sie in das kleine Bistro gingen, von dem man direkt auf die Seine blicken konnte.

Es war wirklich nicht sonderlich groß, aber wirkte sehr gemütlich. Dunkle Holzverkleidungen prangten an den Wänden und der Boden war im Schachbrettmuster in schwarz und weis gefliest. Rechts und links der kleinen Eingangstür standen je vier Tisch mit je vier Stühlen. Etwa die Hälfte davon war besetzt. Zwei Kellner servierten den Gästen ihre Bestellungen. Es hatte eben das aussehen, eines typisch französischen Lokals oder Pubs, do würde man in England sagen.

Ihnen gegenüber lag die Theke, in dunklem Braun, auf die sie sich jetzt zu bewegten.

Dahinter stand ein etwas älterer, dickbäuchiger Mann mit ergrautem Haar, halber Glatze in Kochschürze und rauchte gemütlich seine Zigarette.

Als der Mann Kurtis erblickte hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. Er drückte hastig die Zigarette in einem grünen Aschenbecher aus, blies den Dunst aus seinen Lungen, richtete sich auf und breitete die Arme aus. Er sprach französisch: ,,Mon Dieu! Ist das denn wirklich zu fassen?…Steht doch wahrhaftig der junge Herr Heisssturm vor mir."

Kurtis lachte und umarmte den Mann kurz zur Begrüßung. Dann antwortete er, ebenfalls auf französisch: ,,Hallo Henry…" dann standen sie sich gegenüber, ,,…Ich hab dir doch schon tausend mal gesagt, das ich jetzt Trent heiße."

,,Für mich wirst du immer ein Heissturm bleiben…" grinste der ältere Mann und fragte dann, ,,..Aber sag, was führt dich her? Ich habe allerhand Gerüchte gehört."

,,Naja…ich erzähl dir alles in Ruhe und heute ist auch kein Killer hinter mir her, versprochen. Wir wollten einfach mal Hallo sagen…" entgegnete Kurtis und gab dann den Blick auf Lara frei, ,,…Henry, das ist Lara."

Henry blickte die Engländerin interessiert und freundlich an und gab ihr die Hand: ,,Henry de Chansons, zu Ihren Diensten, Mademoiselle. Ich bin erfreut Sie kennen zu lernen."

,,Lara Croft…" stellte sie sich auf französisch vor und lächelte, ,,…Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Monsieur de Chansons."

,,Ah…eine Engländerin…" sagte Henry erfreut, ,,…Ich habe gleich den Akzent erkannt…Ich nehme an die Archäologin, nicht wahr?…"

Lara nickte und war keinesfalls verwundert darüber das auch hier in diesem kleinen Kaffee ihr Gesicht bekannt war. Immerhin ging es damals, als von Croy getötet wurde, durch die ganze Presse.

Henry lächelte ebenfalls und wandte sich dann wieder an Kurtis, ,,…Wollt ihr Frühstück?…" er wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort, sonder deutete den beiden ihm zu folgen, ,,…Kommt."

Kurtis zuckte belustigt mit den Schultern und dann folgten er und Lara dem Mann nach hinten. Durch die Küche in der eifrig rum hantiert wurde, durch den kleinen Vorratsraum und dann in einen weiteren Raum, der fast ein Wohn- und Esszimmer war. Wahrscheinlich ein Raum, indem nahm seine Pausen machen konnte.

Eine Couch befand sich dort mit einem uralten schwarzweiß Fernseher. Daneben ein runder Tisch mit vier Stühlen.

,,Setzt euch…" bot Henry seinen Gästen an, ,,…wenn der junge Heissturm schon zu Besuch kommt und eine waschechte Lady mitbringt dann lasst mich zur Begrüßung einen meiner edelsten Tropfen öffnen…" Er ging zu einem kleinen Schränkchen und zog daraus eine Flasche Rotwein und drei Gläser. Lara und Kurtis setzten sich derweil.

Lara wusste noch nicht recht, was sie von dem ganzen hier halten sollte. Außerdem fand sie Henry ein bisschen aufbrausen, aber er war ihr sympathisch.

,,Ich wusste gar nicht, das du sein Junge bist." gab Lara dann leise aber amüsiert von sich.

Kurtis zuckte nur mit den Schultern: ,,Naja…ich war grade erst nach Paris gekommen, da habe ich ihn schon kennen gelernt und das ist jetzt fast 12 Jahre her."

Unweigerlich musste Kurtis an die damalige Zeit zurückdenken. Er war gerade neunzehn gewesen und hatte wirklich nichts bei sich, außer den Kleidern die er trug, sein Chirugai und ein bisschen Kleingeld. Henry hatte ihm damals eine Arbeit gegeben, als Aushilfe. So bekam Kurtis ein bisschen Geld zusammen. Er hatte viele Leute kenne gelernt und viel Spaß mit seinen Freunden gehabt, bis er dann einige Jahre danach zur Fremdenlegion ging. Kurtis wusste eigentlich nicht recht, welches Pferd ihn dazu geritten hatte. Deren Ausbildung war schwer, denn nicht umsonst gilt die Fremdenlegion Frankreichs als härteste Armee der Welt, doch im nachhinein war er dankbar dafür. Er konnte auf die dort erworbenen Fähigkeiten und Erfahrungen immer gut zurückgreifen und das hatte ihm bis jetzt schon mehr wie einmal die Haut gerettet.

Kurtis wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Henry wieder zurück kam und die Gläser vor ihnen abstellte: ,,Aus der Bretagne…1940, den hat mein Großvater noch selbst gebraut. Wirklich ein vorzüglicher Jahrgang."

,,Danke Henry, aber das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen…" sagte Kurtis, als Henry ein gefülltes Glas vor Lara, ihn und sich selbst stellte.

,,Ah, ah…du kennst doch Henry…" der Franzose hob lächelnd sein Glas, um mit ihnen an zu stoßen, ,,…Für seine Gäste, stets immer nur das Beste." Er lachte…

-----

Nachdem sie das Bistro nach einem etwas verspäteten Frühstück verlassen hatten, es war nun schon kurz nach zwei, bogen sie um die Ecke in eine weitere Gasse. Gingen dann wieder über eine Brücke und dann kamen sie auf den Platz der _Notre Dame_.

Lara blickte zur Kathedrale und hielt die Hand hoch, um nicht von der Sonne geblendet zu werden. Es wunderte sie schon, denn sie war schon oft hier in Paris gewesen, doch noch nie hatte ihr Weg sie bis hierher geführt.

Kurtis bemerkte, wie Lara die Kirche und die Menschenmenge betrachtete und fragte: ,,Nach was hältst du Ausschau?"

Lara ließ ihre Hand sinken und blickte zu ihm: ,,Ach nichts, ich hab mir das nur mal angesehen."

,,Warst du eigentlich schon mal da drin?" fragte Kurtis dann, als er stehen blieb.

Die Archäologin schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Du wirst das sicher komisch finden, aber nein, bis jetzt hat mich mein Weg noch nicht…" weiter kam sie nicht, denn Kurtis hatte bereits ihre Hand geschnappt und zog sie mit sich mit.

,,Dann wird es höchste Zeit. Ich sage dir das Buntglasfenster sieht einfach toll aus, wenn die Sonne um die Mittagszeit rein scheint." grinste er.

,,Warte…" sie war erst etwas zögerlich.

,,Komm schon…Ich verspreche dir, du wirst es nicht bereuen."

Lara seufzte leicht, dann lächelte sie: ,,Okay. Von mir aus…" Sie musste zugeben, das der Baustil sie interessierte und angeblich sollte es im innern der Kathedrale - nein kein Glöckner - sondern viele Büsten und Statuen geben…

,,Na? Wie sieht das aus?" flüsterte Kurtis, nachdem er Lara zum Buntglasfenster geführt hatte.

Sie nickte: ,,Es ist wirklich schön." Auch ihr Ton war leise, da niemand in dem Gotteshaus laut sprach. Lara betrachtete die bunten Farben und die Darstellung auf dem Fenster. Die Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch das Glas und reflektierten bunte Flecken auf dem Boden.

Kurtis grinste etwas, ihm gefiel es, Lara zu beobachten und es gefiel ihm , das es ihr gefiel. Kurz verschaffte er sich einen Überblick über das Treiben hier.

Viele Menschen gingen schweigend durch die große Kathedrale, einige besichtigten sie, andere beteten in den Bänken. Kerzen standen vorne vor dem Altar und überall in dem Mittel und den Seitenschiffen. Die reich verzierte Decke wurde von Säulen gestützt. Es war etwas düster an unbeleuchteten Stellen, aber genauso beeindruckend und monumental. Leiser Gesang von Mönchen drang durch die Stille, die hier herrschte. Es wirkte alles beruhigend und doch so, als würde man Teil von etwas Größerem sein.

Nach einer Weile nahm er ihre Hand und deutete zum weitergehen, um noch mehr Sachen zu sehen. Die Mutter Gottes Statue, die vielen Gemälde Jesus Christi, oder den prächtigen Altar…

Die Beiden gingen gerade wieder Richtung Ausgang, als Kurtis anfing zu grinsen. Er hatte etwas vor und musste unweigerlich an Laras Gesicht dabei denken. Plötzlich zog er sie hinter eine der großen Säulen, weg von den neugiereigen Blicken der anderen Menschen.

Lara erschrak etwas und sah ihn lächelnd an: ,,Was soll das?"

Er lächelte und drückte sie sanft mit dem Rücken gegen die Säule. Dann hielt er ihr den Finger vor die Lippen, um zu deuten, das sie leise sein soll. In seinem Bauch begann es zu kribbeln.

,,Hast du schon mal in einer Kirche rumgeknutscht?" fragte er flüsternd und kam ihr dabei näher.

Lara sah ihn perplex an und fragte sich, ab er diesen Spruch jetzt ernst meinte, doch antworten konnte sie nicht mehr, denn da hatte Kurtis ihre Lippen bereits mit seinen versiegelt.

Eine angenehme Gänsehaut breitete sich über ihren Rücken aus, denn sie mochte es, wenn er sie küsste. Dann spürte sie, wie er seine Arme um sie legte und war dabei seinen Kuss zu erwidern, doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, wo sie sich befanden.

Abrupt legte Lara ihre Hände an seien Brust und drückte ihn von sich weg und flüsterte unter einem zurückgehaltenen Lächeln: ,,Kurtis das geht nicht. Wenn uns jemand sieht."

,,Na und?…" grinste er und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, ,,…dann lassen wir uns eben rausschmeißen."

Wieder wollte er sie küssen, doch Lara lachte abermals leise und drückte ihn wieder von sich weg: ,,Kurtis, wir sind in einem Gotteshaus!"

,,Ach ich bin sicher, das der da oben nichts dagegen hat…" entgegnete Kurtis und näherte sich ihr wieder. Er legte seine Stirn sachte gegen ihre und sprach dann weiter: ,,…Mich zerfrisst es nur gleich, wenn ich dich nicht sofort küssen kann."

Wieder legte er seine Lippen auf die ihren.

Die Zärtlichkeit seines Kusses ließen Lara all ihre Hemmungen vergessen. Sie erwiderte seine Küsse, als sie die Arme ebenfalls um ihn legte. Es fühlte sich an, als würden tausende von Schmetterlingen durch ihren bauch flattern und sie musste zugeben, das es etwas hatte. Lara genoss es und den Nervenkitzel, eventuell gleich erwischt zu werden mochte sie ebenfalls. Alles war so unkompliziert…

-----

Lachend liefen sie ins Freie.

Kurtis hatte Lara noch immer an der Hand. Sie gingen eilig weiter und kamen aus dem Lachen gar nicht mehr raus.

,,Hast du as Gesicht, dieser Oma gesehen?" fragte Kurtis lachend.

Lara nickte und kam aus dem Lachen kaum mehr raus: ,,Ja, ich dachte sie fällt gleich in Ohnmacht."

Sie waren tatsächlich erwischt worden.

Eine ältere, adrette und konservativ aussehende Dame, hatte Lara und Kurtis in der Kirche entdeckt. Sie fing direkt an laut auf französische irgendwelche Benimmregeln zu sagen und war sichtlich empört über das verhalten der Beiden. Kurtis hatte Lara dann an der Hand gepackt, cool und lässig _`Sorry´ _gerufen und dann waren sie einfach davon gelaufen, bevor sie rausgeworfen wurden.

Lara konnte nur mit dem kopf schütteln, denn früher hätte sie so etwas niemals getan. Sie hätte noch nicht einmal daran gedacht. Es war gegen ihre Erziehung gewesen, doch seit sie Kurtis kannte, war eben alles anders gewesen. Seit sie Kurtis kannte, genoss sie ihr Leben wieder. Und das in vollen Zügen. Sie fühlte sie frei und zu allem fähig.

Nach einigen Abbiegungen kamen sie zu zum stehen und lächelten sich an.

,,Ich glaube diese alte Frau wird dich ihr Lebtag nicht vergessen." meinte Lara.

,,Ja…" grinste Kurtis, legte den Arm um ihre Schultern und dann gingen sie langsam weiter, ,,…und ich deren Blick auch nicht."

,,Du hast einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich, Mr. Trent, weißt du das?" bemerkte Lara scherzend.

,,Sicher, aber dann gleicht sich das ja aus. Du kannst ja nicht immer das frommste Mädel vom Lande sein."

,,Oh nein, davon habe ich auch die Nase gestrichen voll…" entgegnete sie, ,,…Ich danke dir, es war eine gute Idee gewesen hierher zu fahren und den ganzen Alltag in England zu lassen."

Kurtis nickte.

Lara freute sich hier zu sein. Und sie freute sich mit ihm hier zu sein und das wiederum freute Kurtis ungemein.

Ja, er hatte schon etwas bedenken sie nachher zu fragen und er hatte auch ehrlich gesagt etwas Angst vor ihrer Reaktion, aber er war sich noch nie so sicher, wie jetzt. Und er würde es tun.

,,Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?" fragte Lara und riss ihn somit aus seinen Gedanken.

,,Wirst du gleich sehen." antwortete er lächelnd und vielsagend…

-----

Die beiden gingen durch den Bürgerpark, hinter dem _Place de la Concorde_.

Sie waren die ganze Zeit schweigend nebeneinander hergelaufen und sie fanden es schön. Es war perfekt einfach so drauf los zu gehen und einfach beieinander zu sein.

Ein angelegter Teich war dort mit Enten und Tauben, die von Passanten gefüttert wurden. Viele Menschen gingen an diesem Tag spazieren, oder saßen auf Bänken, um den Rest des Sommers einzufangen.

Lara fand den Anblick eines solchen normalen Lebens einfach wundevoll und wenn sie einmal alt und klapprig war, würde sie hierher kommen und genau das tun. Beiläufig blickte sie nach vorne, als sie die Richtung erkannte, in die sie gerade gingen. Denn in der Ferne, erblickte sie ein großes, nein ein riesiges, Gebäude und erkannte es.

Es war der _Louvre._

,,Wo gehen wir hin? Da rein?" wollte sie wissen und blieb abrupt stehen.

Kurtis drehte sich zu ihr um: ,,Ja. Jetzt kommt die Überraschung…" er nahm ihre Hand, ,,…Komm schon."

,,Warte, da müssen wir doch ewig anstehen." sie sagte das nicht nur, weil sie Angst vor der Warteschlange hatte, sondern es behagte ihr nicht so recht einen Ort zu besuchen, an dem sie damals fast zu Tode gehetzt wurden. Sie hatte zwar ihre schmerzlichen Erinnerungen an den Vorfall überwunden, aber fürchtete sich trotzdem etwas davor, wieder daran erinnert zu werden.

,,Wir müssen nicht anstehen. Ich kenne…" grinste Kurtis und zog Lara hinter sich her.

,,…eine Abkürzung?…" unterbrach sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, als sie sich der großen Glaspyramide näherten.

,,Naja,…" begann er, ,,…Eher ein geheimer Eingang."

,,Findest du, es ist richtig da rein zu gehen, nach allem, was damals war?" fragte sie ihn.

,,Sicher, der Louvre konnte ja nichts dafür, als uns die Söldner damals gejagt haben." entgegnete er und führte sie an der Menschenmenge und der großen Glaspyramide vorbei, die das Sonnenlicht reflektierte und glänzend hell aussah.

Dann gingen sie durch einen Torbogen über der die große Uhr hing und dann nach rechts. Treppen führten nach unten und sie gingen hinunter.

Lara sah das `_Accès interdit´- `Betreten verboten´ - `Keep out´ - Schild _an der Tür: ,,Kurtis, das ist sicher ein Notausgang, wir dürfen da nicht rein. Außerdem ist es sicher abgeschlossen."

,,Komm schon, als ob du immer die Vordertür benutzen würdest…" murmelte er grinsend und konzentrierte sich bereits auf das Schloss.

Keine zwei Sekunden machte es `Klack´ und die Tür ging auf.

Lara verschränkte die Arme: ,,Deinetwegen bekommen wir noch in der ganzen Stadt Hausverbot."

Kurtis lachte: ,,Die müssen uns aber erst mal finden…Komm."

Er nahm wieder ihre Hand und sie folgte ihm dann doch. Dann verschloss Kurtis die Tür wieder.

Sie stiegen Treppen hinauf und folgten dann einem Gang.

,,Und wenn jetzt jemand kommt, dann fangen wir einfach an rum zu machen und stellen uns dumm.´´ sagte er, um die Stille zu brechen.

Lara lachte über seine Bemerkung: ,,Das kannst du wohl am Besten, was?´´

Er sah sie lächelnd an und zwinkerte ihr mit einem Auge zu…

-----

,,Noch nicht die Augen öffnen, okay…" sagte er und zog sie langsam hinter sich her.

,,Okay…aber nachher wirst du mir erklären müssen, was das ganze bedeutet." entgegnete sie lächelnd und ließ die Augen zu, so wie er sie darum gebeten hatte.

Kurtis hielt sie an den Händen und führte sie den richtigen Weg entlang. Lara fand es einerseits komisch. Was würden die Leute denken, denn sie, sie so sehen? Andererseits, war es ihr völlig egal, was andere sagten oder dachten, solange sie bei Kurtis war.

Sie stoppten.

,,Öffne sie." sagte er dann leise.

Lara tat es, doch Kurtis war nicht mehr in ihrem Blickfeld. Die Archäologin fragte sich noch immer, was er wohl mit ihr vor hatte, doch sie erkannte auch im Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Raum indem sie stand. Es waren die Galerien, dort in dem Raum, wo er ihr damals begegnet war.

Lara sah den Raum zum ersten mal bei Tageslicht.

Niemand war hier, weil der Raum sehr abgelegen von den restlichen Kunstschätzen war und sich anscheinend niemand für die Kunst um 1650 interessierte. Es hatte sich gar nichts verändert, außer das die zerschossenen Vitrinen und Glasscheiben logischer weise erneuert worden waren.

Plötzlich legte Kurtis ihr, von hinten, eine Hand auf die Schulter. Lara begann zu lächeln, denn irgendwie kam ihr diese Szene sehr bekannt vor.

Leise sprach er dann in ihr Ohr: ,,Normalerweise wäre jetzt mein Chirugai angeflogen kommen, aber ich wollte kein fremdes Eigentum am helllichten Tag beschädigen, denn das könnte zu Problemen führen und ich bezweifle das die uns Nachts freiwillig hier rein lassen werden."

Lara lächelte und machte Anstalt etwas zu sagen. ,,Schhh…" er unterbrach sie und strich ihr langes, offenes Haar zur Seite, ,,…Lass es so sein wie damals…Weißt du, was für ein Tag heute ist?"

Sie schüttelte knapp den Kopf.

Kurtis grinste, er hatte es erwatet und er war ihr nicht böse. Lara vergaß eben meistens alles, bis auf ihre Arbeit.

,,Wir haben uns heute, auf den Tag genau, vor sechs Monaten hier zum erstem mal richtig gesehen und berührt." erklärte er kurz und dachte an den Abend zurück, an dem er die hübsche Archäologin entwaffnete.

Seine rechte Hand fuhr ihren linken Arm hinab, genau wie damals, ganz langsam. Nur diesmal entwaffnete er sie nicht, denn sie hatten ja beide keine Waffen dabei. Er fuhr zu ihrer Hüfte und streichelte über ihren Bauch, hin zu seiner anderen Hand. Genau wie damals.

Lara mochte das und es fühlte sich auch genauso an wie damals. Sie schloss die Augen und wollte, das dieser Moment ewig dauerte. Dann allerdings küsste Kurtis sanft ihren Hals und ihren Nacken.

Lara lachte plötzlich: ,,…Ich glaube…das war damals aber nicht so…"

Kurtis grinste: ,,Du hast recht…Ich will dir jetzt etwas zeigen…"

Lara öffnete die Augen, als sie bemerkte, das er inne hielt und blickte direkt auf seine offene Hand, die er vor sie hielt und stockte. Etwas silbernes lag auf seiner Handfläche.

Es war ein Ring…

Lara schluckte: ,,Kurtis…" Sie wusste nicht recht, was das jetzt sollte, denn um ihr Schmuck zu schenken, brauchte er doch normalerweise nicht so ein Drumherum zu machen.

,,Lies die Inschrift…´´ flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Er stand dicht bei ihr, ganz nah und seine Brust berührte ihren Rücken. Sie glaubte fast, seinen heftigen Herzschlag zu spüren, denn Kurtis war sichtlich aufgeregt.

Lara nahm den Ring in ihre Hand. Er war silbern und ein kleiner, funkelnder Diamant war auf der Oberfläche eingefasst.

Sie schluckte erneut und las still: _Lara and Kurtis._

Lara schluckte danach noch ein drittes mal und es dämmerte ihr, worauf das hier alles hinaus lief: ,,Kurtis, das ist…em…ein…´´ sie stotterte etwas, denn sie war sichtlich perplex, ,,…Verlobungsring?"

Kurtis stand noch immer hinter ihr und hatte seine starken Arme um ihre Hüften gelegt: ,,Und du weißt wofür er steht…."

Kurze Stille legte sich zwischen sie.

Kurtis schluckte, denn jetzt war es so weit. Er würde ihr all das sagen, was sich in ihm angesammelt hatte. Er würde ihr hier und jetzt sein Herz ausschütten und musste zugeben, das er sich etwas verletzlich fühlte. Noch einmal holte er Luft und begann: ,,Lara, ich weiß, wir kennen uns heute auf den Tag genau zwar erst sechs Monate und ich habe etwas Angst, das du sagst, das es für dich vielleicht noch zu früh ist, aber ich bin mir in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so sicher gewesen…" er machte eine kleine Pause, ,,…Seitdem ich mit dir zusammen bin, habe ich den zweiten Teil meiner Seele gefunden und ich will dich nie wieder verlieren. Alles was ich je wollte und mein ganzes Leben lang, scheinbar rastlos suchte…es war mir klar, das du das bist, von der Sekunde an, als ich dich zum ersten mal erblickt habe…" er strich ihr erneut übers Haar, ,,…Du bist alles und das einzig wichtige für mich…" er pausierte erneut für einen kurzen Moment, ,,…Ich liebe dich Lara und ich hoffe, du willst es auch, denn ein Leben ohne dich, kann und will ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen.…"

Wieder wurde es kurz still zwischen ihnen.

Lara traute ihren Ohren kaum. Konnte das denn wirklich passieren. Hatte Kurtis ihr gerade einen Heiratsantrag gemacht?

,,Was soll ich wollen?" fragte sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln und ihre Stimme zitterte etwas wegen der Überwältigung. Doch sie wollte die Worte direkt von ihm hören.

Kurtis drehte Lara ganz langsam zu sich um. Dann nahm er ihre freie Hand und sah ihr tief in die Augen: ,,…Lara Croft, willst du meine Frau werden?´´


	3. Die Antwort

**Die Antwort**

Lara blickte ihm ebenfalls in die Augen. Ihre Sprache blieb ihr weg. Denken, war unmöglich. Im Moment jedenfalls. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, doch sie war überwältigt und überrascht.

Eine kurze Weile geschah gar nichts und Kurtis hatte Angst, das sie einen Rückzieher machte.

Lara wollte etwas sagen, doch die Worte blieben ihr in einem dicken Klos im Hals stecken. Sie blickte ihn noch immer an und in Sekundenbruchteilen durchlief sie alles an was sie dachte.

Sie liebte ihn und das von ganzem Herzen, doch es war noch mehr, was sie mit Kurtis verband. Sie waren eins. Mit keinem anderen war sie je glücklicher. Mit Kurtis war alles anders und sie wollte, das es für immer so bleibt.

Sie konnte nichts sagen, da ihre Stimme noch immer weg blieb, denn sie konnte es kaum glauben. Also beschloss Lara es ihm einfach zu zeigen…

Die Archäologin griff in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich runter. Sie schloss die Augen und küsste ihn. Es war ein langer, leidenschaftlicher, intensiver und sinnlicher Kuss und Kurtis schloss ebenfalls die Augen, als er ihren Kuss erwiderte.

Dann löste sie sich von ihm und sie blickten sich einen Moment lang an.

Kurtis lachte plötzlich: ,,…Ein einfaches `Ja´ hätte auch gelangt."

Lara senkte den Kopf und fing ebenfalls an zu lachen. Sie fasste sich an die Stirn, denn die konnte es kaum fassen. Sie umarmte ihn und er umarmte sie. Kurtis lachte. Er war erleichtert, denn sein Wunsch wurde erfüllt. Dann lösten sie sich nach einer Weile wieder voneinander.

Kurtis nahm lachend den Ring von ihrer Hand und steckte ihn ihr dann ganz langsam an den Ringfinger der linken Hand. Dann hielt er Laras Hände fest und sie blickten sich noch mal an…

-----

Sie stand auf dem Balkon ihres Hotelzimmers, hatte die Arme verschränkt und blickte hinaus auf die Straßen. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und der Obelisk am Place de la Concorde wurde von Lampen erhellt. Der Verkehr auf den Straßen von Paris hatte etwas nachgelassen, doch noch immer fuhren nicht wenige Autos und Motorräder umher. Die Fußgängerzahl war ebenfalls zurück gegangen und mehr und mehr wurden die Straßen von jugendlichen besiedelt, die auf den Weg zur nächsten Diskothek waren.

Lara genoss es, das Treiben unter ihr zu beobachten. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab. Sie ließ sich die letzten Stunden, Tage, Wochen und Monate durch den Kopf gehen. Sie hatte viel erlebt und durchgemacht.

Sie hatte Kurtis kennen und lieben gelernt. Gemeinsam hatten sie die Cabal erledigt. Dann hatte Lara mit Amandas Hilfe Natla aufgehalten und die Welt gerettet. Doch sie hatte erfahren, das ihre Mutter nun für immer verloren war und auch einen guten Freund, Alister, hatte sie verloren. Ja, sie hatte getrauert, doch jetzt blickte sie nach vorne. Lara blickte auf das, was vor ihr lag, ihre Zukunft, zusammen mit dem Mann, den sie liebte und sie fühlte sich seit langem innerlich völlig ruhig.

Plötzlich legten sie zwei Hände auf ihre Schultern.

Lara erschrak nicht, sondern fing an zu lächeln. Sie wusste, das er es war.

,,Hallo…" grüßte er leise, schlang dann die Arme vollends um ihre Taille und legte sein Kinn sanft auf ihre Schulter, ,,…woran denkst du?"

Lara legte ihre Hände auf die seinen: ,,An alles…Ich blicke auf Paris und…naja…" sie brach ab und lachte leise.

Er tat es ihr gleich: ,,Bist du glücklich?"

Sie nickte: ,,Ja…das bin ich und ich kann dir gar nicht genug dafür danken, das du mich so glücklich machst."

,,Mir geht es nicht anders…" flüsterte er und küsste sachte ihren Nacken.

Lara drehte ich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn an.

,,Was ist?…" fragte er grinsend, ,,…Wenn du so ein Lächeln aufsetzt, dann hast du doch sicher etwas vor, oder?"

Lara nickte legte die Hände auf seine Brust, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. Kurtis erwiderte ihren Kuss und schlang die Arme fester um sie. Ein langer, intensiver und leidenschaftlicher Kuss, der zunehmend fordernder wurde. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in ihnen aus, denn es war noch immer so aufregend und wundervoll wie ganz am Anfang.

Langsam zog Kurtis sie wieder hinein in das Zimmer und schloss mit seinen Fähigkeiten die Balkontür. Seine Hände glitten unter ihr Shirt. Lara hob die Arme und er zog es ihr über den Kopf. Dann sahen sie sich an und im nächsten Moment küsste er sie wieder, dabei knöpfte sie ihm langsam sein Hemd auf. Sie streifte es ihm ab.

Ihre Lippen verwöhnten seinen Hals und seine Hände strichen ihr über den Körper. Seine Finger spielten an dem Verschluss ihres BH´s.

Lara drückte ihn an sich und er dirigierte sie langsam zum Bett. Sie küssten sich abermals und spüren beide diesen Drang. Sie wollten es beide.

Kurtis öffnete ihre Jeans und sie ihm die seine. Dann drückte er sie zurück auf das Bett und Lara, die ihre Arme um ihn schlang, zog ihn mit. Sanft legte Kurtis sich auf sie und öffnete nun ihren BH. Er warf ihn achtlos nach hinten, denn er war dabei sie zu küssen und ihren trainierten Körper zu streicheln.

Laras Hände streichelten ihm über die muskulöse Brust, die starken Arme und über den Rücken. Dann fühlte sie, wie er in den Bund ihres Höschens glitt. Langsam streifte Kurtis es ihr ab und Lara tat mit seinen Boxershorts das selbe.

Kurtis küsste ihren Hals und spürte das sein Verlangen größer, und fast unbeherrschbar wurde. Seine Hand glitt ihren Bauch hinab, immer tiefer...

Lara schloss die Augen, als er sie verwöhnte. Ihre Hände glitten dabei über seinen Rücken und ihre Fingernägel streiften hauchzart über seine Haut. Es war nicht das erste mal, das Lara und Kurtis miteinander schliefen, aber diesmal war es irgendwie besonders schön…

-----

Lara war bereits einige Minuten wach und ihre linke Hand lag auf seiner Brust. Ihre Finger strichen hauchzart über seine Muskeln und dabei betrachtete Lara den Ring an ihrem Finger. Sie war glücklich.

Kurtis hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt, doch schlief noch seelenruhig.

Lara hob den Kopf und blickte über ihn hinweg, auf den Radiowecker. Es war kurz nach halb zehn. Dann blickte sie Kurtis an und lächelte, doch brachte es nicht übers Herz ihn jetzt schon zu wecken. Er sah so wundervoll aus, in seinem Schlaf.

Ganz langsam löste sich Lara aus seiner Umarmung, darauf bedacht ihn nicht auf zu wecken. Leise stand sie auf und sammelte ihre Kleider vom Boden auf. Sie waren gestern einfach so, regelrecht umher geflogen. Sie lächelte wieder und ging nebenan in das Badezimmer, wo sie unter die Dusche stieg.

Ihre Kette, der schwarz-grüne Anhänger mit dem Lederband, die sie seit der Suche nach Avalon stets trug, so wie einst ihre Mutter, ließ sie auch stets an ihrem Hals hängen.

Zufrieden spülte sie den Schaum von sich ab, nachdem sie sich eingeschäumt hatte. Sie entfernte ihn aus ihrem langen Haar. Nach ihrer Dusche, trocknete sie sich ab, und zog sich frische Kleider an. Eine schwarze Jeans und ein rotes Shirt. Dann föhnte sie sich die Haare. Nach einigen Minuten war sie fertig und schüttelte ihre Haare auf. Seidig fielen sie auf ihren Rücken. Lara drehte sich dann um und ging wieder zurück zu Kurtis…

-----

Sie lächelte und ging leise zu ihm.

Er schlief noch, also er hatte die Augen mal noch zu, aber so wirklich glauben, tat Lara das nicht. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und blickte ihn einen Moment an: ,,Kurtis?"

Er gab keine Antwort. Er zuckte noch nicht einmal.

Dann beugte sie sich leicht lächelnd zu ihm herunter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Wie sie es erwartet hatte schnellten seine Hände vor und fassten abrupt an ihre Taille und kitzelten sie. Er lachte, denn er war bereits wach. Lara lachte ebenfalls, denn sie war fürchterlich kitzelig. Sie warf sich nach hinten und Kurtis ging mit. Er öffnete die Augen und kitzelte sie weiter. Dann schaffte Lara es, trotz dem fielen Lachen, seine Hände von sich zubringen und sich auf ihn zu rollen. Sie saß nun auf ihm und nagelte seine Hände auf dem Bett fest.

Kurtis sah in Laras lächelndes Gesicht: ,,Morgen, Schatz."

,,Ich wusste doch, das du schon wach bist…" entgegnete Lara lachend, dann gab sie ihm wieder einen Kuss, ,,…Morgen. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Sie ließ ihn wieder los und rutschte von ihm runter. Er setzte sich dann neben sie und nickte: ,,Aber sicher. Und du?"

Sie nickte ebenfalls: ,,Ich bin schon fertig. Wenn du willst, können wir bald aufbrechen."

,,Ja, es dauert nicht lange…" Kurtis stand nun vollends auf.

,,Und du willst mich wirklich begleiten?" fragte Lara und sah ihm hinterher.

,,Sicher, wieso nicht?" er suchte sein Zeug zusammen, um ebenfalls im Bad zu verschwinden.

,,Na, ich weiß nicht. Es wird mit Sicherheit elend langweilig, aber so ist die englische Aristokratie." entgegnete Lara.

,,Na und? Ich bin sicher es wird lustig…" meinte Kurtis, ,,…Immerhin wird die Queen nur einmal 80 und du solltest dich da blicken lassen."

Lara zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Normalerweise mag ich keine steifen Festlichkeiten."

,,Ach, das wird schon sicher nicht so schlimm…" begann Kurtis dann, ,,…Immerhin bin ich ja da."

Lara lachte und kam zu ihm: ,,Ja, das ist wiederum eine Tatsache, die den heutigen Abend interessanter gestalten wird…Wenn wir hier fertig sind, dann brechen wir auf, zurück nach England, okay?"

Kurtis nickte und fasste ihr ins Genick. Er zog sie zu sich und küsste sie erneut. Dann löste er sich mit einem Grinsen wieder von ihr: ,,Ich bin schon gespannt, wie du in einem bodenlangen Abendkleid aussehen wirst."

,,Ja, das kann ich mir denken, obwohl ich mir dich in einem Smoking überhaupt nicht vorstellen kann." sagte Lara dann, ebenfalls lächeln.

,,Naja…warten wir es ab, aber jetzt sollten wir und beeilen." meinte Kurtis und verschwand dann ebenfalls im Bad…

-----

Nachdem auch Kurtis fertig war und sie ihre Sachen zusammen gesucht hatten, brachen sie auf. Lara setze sich hinter Kurtis auf sein Motorrad und dann schlag sie die Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Kurtis startete den Motor und dann fuhren sie los…

Sie genoss es, dem Wind entgegen zu fahren. Die Archäologin lehnte ihren Oberkörper etwas gegen Kurtis´ Rücken, hing ihren Gedanken nach und war einfach glücklich. Sie blickte auf die endlose Landschaft Frankreichs, die Felder und Wälder und die Fahrt verging so richtig schnell, obwohl es eine schöne Strecke zurück nach England war…


	4. Bei Hofe

**Bei Hofe**

,,…of Winchester…" hallte die Stimme des Zeremonienmeisters, der am Anfang der Treppe stand und die Aristokraten ankündigte, durch den riesigen Ballsaal des Buckingham Palast.

Der angekündigte Lord schritt an dem Zeremonienmeister vorbei, stieg die große Treppe hinunter, über den roten Teppich, bis hin vor die Queen und verbeugte sich.

Lara hatte es gesehen, denn sie war die nächste.

Eigentlich mochte sie überhaupt keine Festlichkeiten.

Das letzte mal war sie auf einem solchen Fest, als ihr Vater sie mitgeschleift hatte, doch sonderlich amüsiert hatte sie sich nie. Sie war diesmal nur hier, weil es der 80. Geburtstag der Queen war und Lara doch ein bisschen Annerkennung gegenüber ihrer Königin zeigen wollte.

,,Lady Lara Croft, Countess of Abbingdon…" hallte wieder die Stimme des Zeremonienmeisters durch die Halle. Die Gäste drehten ihre Köpfe, als sie Laras Namen hörten.

Sie stand oben an der Treppe.

Lara trug ein Bodenlanges schwarzes Kleid mit schönem Ausschnitt. Es war ein Neckholderkleid und ein Teil ihres Rückens war frei. Dazu trug sie passende schwarze High-Heels. Einen Teil ihres langen, rotbraunen Haares, hatte sie hochgesteckt und sie war dezent geschminkt. Schmuck trug sie keinen, außer ihrer Kette, deren Anhänger unter dem Kleid versteckt war und natürlich Kurtis´ Ring.

Kurtis stand bereits unten bei den anderen Gästen, da nur Aristokraten angekündigt wurden. Er selbst trug einen schwarzen Smoking mit weißer Fliege und sah aus, wie ein richtiger Gentleman. Allerdings hatte er direkt aufgeblickt und ihm war wieder die Spucke weg geblieben als er Lara erblickt hatte. Zuhause hatte er schon gedacht, das sie hinreißen aussieht, aber die Beleuchtung fiel ihr noch viel schöner auf Laras Antlitz.

Langsam schritt die Archäologin die Stufen der Treppe hinab, die mit rotem Teppich besetzt waren und eigentlich hätte ihr Blick zur Queen gehen sollen, doch sie blickte nur auf Kurtis.

Unten angekommen reichte er ihr gentlemanlike den Arm und Lara hängte sich bei ihm ein. Dann schritten sie den roten Teppich entlang und traten vor die Queen, die ihnen freundlich entgegen lächelte.

Rechts und links standen weitere Gäste, mit Ballkleidern und musterten die beiden eindringlich, aber das war Lara egal.

Der Ballsaal der Queen war reichlich geschmückt und dekoriert. Ein großer, leuchtender, kristallener Kronleuchter hing an der Decke und erhellte die Feierlichkeit in goldenem Licht.

An den Wänden prangten Schnitzereinen und Gemälde von verschiedenen Künstlern. Kerzenleuchter

hingen an der Wand und die Kerzen flackerten. Die Atmosphäre des Raumes war warm, gemütlich und seriös.

Lara und Kurtis verbeugten sich und die Königin nickte ihnen zu. Dann traten sie zur Seite und der nächste Adelige wurde aufgerufen.

Lara atmete erst einmal tief durch, als sie mit Kurtis neben einigen anderen Gästen stehen blieb.

Er stellte sich ihr gegenüber und lächelte: ,,Woww…also ich kann es nur noch mal sagen, du siehst echt toll aus."

,,Danke, du aber auch…" entgegnete sie lächelnd, ,,…und danke noch mal, das du mitgekommen bist."

,,Aber sicher, obwohl die Leute eben ganz schön komisch geschaut haben, als sie uns beide gesehen haben. Bin ich denn so aufgefallen?" fragte er leise.

,,Nein, nein…" antwortete Lara, ,,…es war wundervoll. Du warst wie ein echter Gentleman, aber die Öffentlichkeit hat mich noch nie mit einem Mann an der Seite gesehen. Ich vermute, das es Gerede geben wird."

Kurtis legte einen Arm um ihre Taille: ,,Na und? Von mir aus, können es alle wissen und das werden sie auch, wenn sie den Ring an deinem Finger sehen."

Lara nickte und lachte leise. Dann horchten sie weiter, bis alle Aristokraten vorgestellt waren. Danach begann der Ball zu Ehren des 80. Geburtstages der Königin von England…

-----

Mehrere Stunden vergingen und die Gäste verbrachten diese mit tanzen.

Auch Kurtis hatte Lara um einen Tanz gebeten.

Sie gab zu, das sie etwas überrascht gewesen war, als sie sah, das Kurtis tanzen konnte. Zu gerne gewährte sie ihm den Tanz.

Kurtis grinste bis über beide Ohren und sah ihr dabei in die Augen. Auch Lara blickte ihn lächelnd an, als sie sich über die Tanzfläche drehten. Es war, wie in einem wundervollen Traum. Sie war die Prinzessen und er der Prinz.

,,Schade das der Tanz bald zu Ende ist, denn du bist ein guter Tänzer…" begann Lara, ,,…Warum hast du mir das bis jetzt nicht erzählt?"

Kurtis zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Keine Ahnung, es hatte sich irgendwie noch nie ergeben, aber ich kann es schon seit meiner Jugend."

,,Ich sehe, die Ausbildung der Lux Veritatis war vielseitig, was?" bemerkte sie.

,,Naja, deine war aber auch nicht schlecht und tanzen kannst du auch ganz gut." entgegnete er grinsend und drehte sie.

Lara konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und drehte sich wieder ein. Dann drehten sie sich wieder gemeinsam.

,,Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, das du heute mitgekommen bist." sagt sie dann.

Kurtis nickte: ,,Warum magst du diese Feste nicht? Ich find es richtig lustig. Naja…die Queen könnte etwas freundlicher blicken, denn sie wirkt wie ein Eisklotz."

,,Kurtis!" flüsterte Lara, um ihn zum schweigen zu bringen. Sie blickte sich um und stellte aber fest, das niemand mitgehört hatte.

,,Ja, sorry…" kam es dann grinsend von ihm, ,,…aber es stimmt doch."

Lara musste erneut lachen und nickte leicht.

,,Also, jetzt sag mal…" begann er dann wieder, ,,…Warum magst du keine Feste bei Hofe?" Dabei betonte er den letzten Teil seines Satzes gespielt vornehm.

Lara seufzte: ,,Naja…ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, das ich nicht dazu gehöre und genauso geht es mir heute noch. Besser kann ich es mir und dir nicht erklären." Beiläufig blickte Lara zur Seite.

Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick, durch die Menschenmenge, auf einen Mann. Es war jemanden mit blondem Haar und Narben im Gesicht. Lara stockte abrupt.

…_Kann das…?…_

Doch gerade drehten sie sich wieder und Lara verlor den Mann für einen Moment aus den Augen.

Lara drehte den Kopf zurück, doch der Mann war wieder weg.

,,Was ist, Lara?´´ fragte Kurtis, der ihre Veränderung bemerkte.

Lara blickte zu ihm hoch: ,,Nichts…ich dachte nur…" sie brach ab.

,,Was?" wollte er wissen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ach nichts, vergiss es…Ich glaube ich habe Paranoia, vom ständigen drehen."

,,Hm…" machte Kurtis, ,,…vielleicht sollten wir eine Pause einlegen."

Lara nickte, doch vergaß nicht, was sie gerade gesehen hatte.

Sie hatte _ihn _erblick, doch sie wusste, das er es niemals gewesen sein konnte, denn er war längst tot. Und wenn er doch leben sollte, würden Sie und Kurtis sicher nicht mehr leben. Also schob Lara es auf das leichte Schwindelgefühl, das sie vom vielen drehen hatte.

Sie folgte Kurtis zu einem der großen Fenster, wo sie sich hinstellten. Es war schon dunkel draußen und das mondlicht schien in den Ballsaal hinein.

,,Warte hier einen Moment, ich hole dir was zu trinken." sagte Kurtis dann.

Lara nickte erneut und lächelte dabei: ,,Danke."

Dann ging er…

-----

Lara schaute aus dem Fenster und blickte in den Garten der Queen.

Er wurde von Lichtern in allen Farben erhellt und ein großer Springbrunnen konnte Lara vor dem Heckenlabyrinth ausmachen.

Innerlich lächelte sie.

…_Hat denn wirklich jeder einen solchen Irrgarten auf seinem Grundstück?…_

,,Lara Croft?"

Sie erschrak etwas, als sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde und drehte den Kopf zu dem Mann, der neben ihr stand. Es war allerdings nicht derjenige den sie eben glaubte zu sehen, denn es war Tony Blair, der Premierminister von England und einst ein guter Freund ihres Vaters.

Er war schon etwas älter, sein Haar war ergraut und sein Gesicht war auch nicht faltenlos, doch Lara fand, das Tony Blair sich in den letzten Jahren kaum verändert hatte.

Lara setzte ein Lächeln auf und drehte sich vollends zu ihm um: ,,Mister Blair!…Schön Sie hier zu sehen."

,,Na, das kann ich nur erwidern…" sagte Tony, ,,…Es ist einige Jahre her, seid ich dich das letzt mal gesehen habe…und wenn ich das bemerken darf: Du siehst toll aus."

,,Ich danke Ihnen. Wie geht es ihrer Frau und den Kindern?´´ fragte Lara.

,,Ihnen geht es gut, danke…" antwortet er und fragte dann, ,,…Und was ist mit dir? Immer noch auf Schatzsuche?"

Lara lächelte und wollte gerade antworten, als Kurtis wieder hinzu kam: ,,Hi."

Die Archäologin drehte den Kopf zu ihm und Tony blickte ihn derweil etwas verwirrt an.

,,Hier…" sagte Kurtis dann und reichte Lara etwas zu trinken. Dankend nahm sie das Glas entgegen, dann machte sie die beiden einander bekannt: ,,Kurtis, das ist Tony Blair der Premierminister und war einst ein guter Freund meines Vaters…" die beiden Männer gaben sich die Hand und Lara sprach weiter, ,,…Mister Blair, das ist Kurtis Trent…"

,,Ah…" jetzt schien es Tony Blair wieder einzufallen, ,,…Sie sind der junge Mann, der Lara eben begleitet hat…Ein Freund, nehme ich an?"

Lara lächelte verlegen und schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Nicht ein Freund…" entgegnete Kurtis und nippte grinsend an seinem Glas Champagner, ,,…ihr Verlobter."

Tony blickte überrascht drein. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich und er blickte zu Kurtis und dann zu Lara: ,,Wirklich?…Ihr beide?!

Lara nickte: ,,Ja, es kommt wahrscheinlich überraschend."

,,Naja…" begann Blair und hielt ihrem Blick stand, ,,…sagen wir es mal so: Ich glaube niemand hat damit gerechnet, das du je…" er brach ab und lächelte, ,,…Aber ich freu mich für dich, Lara. Für euch beide."

,,Danke." nickte Kurtis und hatte mittlerweile einen Arm um Laras Schultern gelegt.

,,Und Sie sind dann wahrscheinlich ein Graf, oder?" fragte Tony an Kurtis gerichtet.

,,Ich?…" entgegnete Kurtis, ,,…Nein, ich bin Normalsterblicher."

Tony schien abrupt etwas entgeistert: ,,Oh…"

Kurtis hob beide Augenbrauen.

,,Ja ich weiß…" begann Lara, ,,…er ist kein Aristokrat, aber das ist mir völlig egal."

,,Sicher, du hast völlig recht, Lara…" erhob Blair erneut das Wort, ,,…Es ist nur…Was wenn Errol das erfährt? Du weißt, das die sehr traditionell sind."

Lara schien etwas erwidern zu wollen, doch Kurtis war schneller: ,,Wer ist das?"

Sie blickte ihn an: ,,Lord Errol Croft ist mein Onkel, der Bruder meines Vaters, aber ich habe mit denen nichts mehr zu tun und so soll es auch bleiben."

,,Er ist auch hier." eröffnete Tony dann.

Lara blickte ihn an: ,,Ja?…Ich habe ihn noch gar nicht gesehen."

,,Naja, er hält sich wie stets an der Bar, aber er hat dich, also euch beide, gesehen, als du vorhin gekommen bist…" entgegnete Tony dann, ,,…er hat mal wieder missmutig gemurmelt und sich dann seinem Whiskey gewidmet."

Lara zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,So lange er mich in Ruhe lässt, kann mir das egal sein."

,,Aber wenn er dich anspricht…Du weißt wie er ist, wenn er getrunken hat und…" begann Tony, doch Lara unterbrach ihn: ,,Danke Mister Blair, aber ich komme schon damit klar. Mit diesem Thema habe ich bereits vor Jahren abgeschlossen."

Blair nickte stumm.

Kurtis hob abermals eine Augenbraue und roch förmlich das da etwas sein musste. Aber er besann sich rechtzeitig nicht danach zu fragen, denn es würde nicht hier her passen. Allerdings vertagte er die Frage auf später.

Laras Blick ging unterdessen zum Fenster und darin spiegelte sich etwas.

Sie stockte, als sie wieder diese Silhouette des Mannes erkannte, den sie eben auf der Tanzfläche schon mal erblickt hatte und laut dem Spiegelbild, befand sich dieser Mann nicht weit hinter ihnen. Abrupt drehte sie den Kopf in den Raum, doch wie vorhin, war niemand mehr zu sehen. Lara fragte sich allmählich, ob sie halluzinierte.

,,Alles okay?" fragte Kurtis sie, der erneut ihre Verwirrtheit bemerkte.

Lara blickte zu ihm und nickte etwas entgeistert: ,,Ja, sicher. Alles bestens."

,,Majestät…" Tony verneigte sich, denn gerade kam die Königin vorbei. Sie machte ihren Rundgang, um jeden ihrer Gäste persönlich zu begrüßen.

,,Guten Abend, Mister Blair…" hallte die Stimme der Queen umher, vermischt mit der Musik aus dem Orchester, das im Hintergrund, hinter den sich amüsierenden Gästen, weiter spielte.

Dann drehte die Königin ihren Kopf zu Lara und Kurtis: ,,Lady Croft…"

Lara verneigte sich, ebenso wie Kurtis und als die Königin ein Zeichen gab, erhoben sie sich wieder.

,,…es freut mich, das Sie den Weg zu mir gefunden haben. Es ist ein Weilchen her, nicht wahr?" sprach die Königin dann weiter.

Kurtis schluckte. Er war sichtlich nervös, denn noch nie, war er hier gewesen und noch nie hatte er vor einer Königin gestanden. Aber er ließ es sich nicht im geringsten anmerken.

Lara hingegen war locker. Sie war es schließlich von klein auf gewöhnt gewesen: ,,Ja, das stimmt, eure Majestät."

,,Nun ja, ihr jungen Dinger habt schließlich anderes im Kopf, als zu einem Hofball zu gehen, aber ich freue mich wirklich sehr über Ihren Besuch, Lady Croft. Die wildesten Gerüchte kreisten ja um Sie und Ihre Taten in der letzten Zeit, aber wie ich erkenne, trifft nichts davon zu. Obwohl Ihr Onkel mir bereits andere Geschichten erzählt hat."

,,So? Hat er das?" hinterfragte Lara.

Die Queen nickte: ,,Aber ich habe mir schon immer die Mühe gemacht, selbst die Menschen kennen zu lernen und zu erfahren, wie sie wirklich sind."

,,Danke Majestät." entgegnete Lara lächelnd.

,,Eines Tages müssen Sie mich mal besuchen, Lady Croft. Ich habe von Ihrem außerordentlichen Ruf gehört, die Genialität ihres Vaters geerbt zu haben und eine überaus begabte Archäologin geworden zu sein. Ich bin nämlich im Besitz einiger antiker Kunstschätze über die ich gerne Ihre Meinung hören würde."

Lara nickte: ,,Ich denke das lässt sich einrichten, Majestät."

,,Auf dann…Ich werde Ihnen bescheid geben…" die Queen blickte zu Kurtis und hatte natürlich auch den Ring an Laras Finger erblickt, ,,…Wie ich sehe, dürfen wir uns bald auf ein anderes Fest freuen, nicht wahr, junger Mann?"

Kurtis schluckte erneut und war etwas perplex, als die Queen ihn persönlich ansprach und ihm mit einem Auge zu zwinkerte. Doch er fing sich recht schnell wieder und nickte freundlich: ,,Wir werden sehen, euer Majestät."

Kurtis verneigte sich erneut, woraufhin die Königin lächelte.

,,Ein wahrer Gentleman…" sie blickte wieder zu Lara, ,,…die sind selten heutzutage."

Lara nickte knapp und verneigte sich ebenfalls, als dann die Queen wieder davon schritt.

Lara konnte Kurtis förmlich ausatmen hören und lachte leise: ,,Erleichtert?"

Er nickte.

,,Dachtest du, sie wirft dich in den Tower?" fragte Lara amüsiert.

Kurtis zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lächelte dann ebenfalls: ,,Naja…wer weiß."

,,Wenn ihr mich dann entschuldigt…" Tony war noch immer da, doch machte jetzt Anstalt zu gehen.

,,Sicher…ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder, Mister Blair, und nehmen Sie schöne Grüße nach hause mit." sagte Lara.

Tony Blair nickte freundlich und dankend, dann drehte er sich um und ging ebenfalls davon…

,,So das war also deine Queen…" sagte Kurtis feststellend.

Lara nickte abwesend und trank einen Schluck.

Sie sah in die Menschenmenge und wusste nicht recht wonach sie suchte. Oder nach wem.

,,Lara?"

,,Hm?…" sie blickte fragend zu ihm auf, als sie bemerkte, das er sie wohl etwas gefragt hatte ,,…tut mir Leid, ich habe nicht zugehört. Was wolltest du?"

,,Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du den Kerl kennst, der uns die ganze Zeit beobachtet.´´ wiederholte Kurtis dann.

Lara blickte abrupt auf und sah den Mann.

Doch es war wieder nicht der Blonde, den sie bereits glaubte zweimal gesehen zu haben. Nein, es war jemand anderes und dieser jemand blickte sofort weg, als Lara in seine Richtung sah.

,,Das…" begann Lara und deutete mit dem Kopf auf den grauhaarigen Mann an der Bar, ,,…ist mein Onkel."

,,Oh…" begann Kurtis, ,,…der böse Onkel?!"

Lara nickte.

Wieder brannte ihm die Frage auf der Zunge, doch noch immer war es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt sie zu stellen.

,,Möchtest du gehen?" fragte Kurtis stattdessen, nachdem er auf die Armbanduhr geblickt hatte und die ihm verriet, das es kurz vor eins war.

Lara nickte.

,,Dann komm…" sagte Kurtis, stellte die Gläser auf einen Beistelltisch neben sich, legte einen Arm um sie und dann verließen sie den Ballsaal…

-----

,,Was ist denn zwischen dir und deinem Onkel vorgefallen?" fragte Kurtis, als sie zu ihrem Wagen gingen. Er hatte den Wagen indessen aufgeschlossen, doch hielt inne, als sie nicht antwortete: ,,Lara?"

Sie hatte ebenfalls die Autotür des Beifahrers geöffnete und wollte einsteigen, doch stockte. Hinter einem Busch in der Ferne, sah sie ihn wieder.

Den blonden Mann mit den Narben im Gesicht. Er blickte sie direkt an und sie hielt seinem Blick stand, doch war geschockt. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, denn dieser Man war doch tot, wenn es wirklich der wahr, den sie da glaubte zu sehen.

,,Lara!"

Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Kurtis ihr an die Schulter fasste. Er war zu ihr gekommen, nachdem sie ihm nicht geantwortet hatte.

,,Was?" fragte sie erschrocken und blickte zu Kurtis.

,,Alles okay bei dir?" fragte er verwirrt und sah ihr in die Augen.

Lara nickte und blickte wieder zu dem Busch, doch der Mann war wieder weg.

Sie fragte sich, ob sie so langsam am Rad drehen würde, oder ob ihre Augen ihr einfach nur einen schlechten Scherz spielten.

,,Also Lara, du verhältst dich heute Abend wirklich komisch…" begann Kurtis und strich ihr durchs Haar, ,,…Bist du sicher, das es dir gut geht?"

Lara schluckte und schaute wieder zu ihm. Sie nickte: ,,Ich dachte nur, da wäre jemand, aber ich habe mich wahrscheinlich geirrt."

Sie löste sich von ihm und stieg in das Auto.

Kurtis zuckte für sich mit den Schultern und ging wieder um den Wagen herum, um dann auf der Fahrerseite platz zu nehmen.

Er schnallte sich an und sah, das Lara es ihm gleich tat: ,,Also, was ist?"

,,Wie?" fragte sie und blickte ihn an.

,,Na, wen glaubtest du zu sehen, das es dich beinahe die Farbe im Gesicht wechseln lässt?" wollte Kurtis wissen und steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss.

Lara schluckte und sagte es in einem Rutsch: ,,Joachim Karel."

Kurtis stoppte in seiner Handlung.

Hätte er das Auto bereits zum laufen gebracht, hätte er es wahrscheinlich abgewürgt. Er drehte sich zu ihr: ,,Wer?"

,,Du hast schon richtig gehört." entgegnete Lara.

,,Aber Lara…" ein kurzer Lacher brach aus Kurtis heraus, ,,…der blickt sich doch schon seit Monaten die Radischen von unten an."

Lara seufzte: ,,Ich weiß, aber ich habe einen blonden Mann gesehen, mit grässlichen Narben im Gesicht. Er hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit ihm."

Kurtis blickte kurz nach vorne, doch konnte niemanden sehen, dann drehte er den Kopf wieder zu Lara zurück: ,,Du bist sicher, das du nichts getrunken hast?"

Lara lachte knapp: ,,Natürlich. Ich bin lediglich etwas müde. Wahrscheinlich haben meine Augen mich getäuscht und es war nur der Einparker oder so."

Kurtis nickte: ,,Wahrscheinlich." Doch er selbst fand es ebenfalls seltsam.

Wieso kam Lara gerade auf ihn?

Er startete den Motor: ,,Naja, jetzt fahren wir erst mal nach hause und dann holst du dir mal `ne Mütze schlaf. Ich bin sicher, dann hast du keine Tagträume von toten Kerlen mehr."

Lara lächelte, als er den Wagen vom Parkplatz fuhr: ,,Du hast sicher recht."

Kurtis nickte und fuhr Richtung Croft Manor…


	5. In den Wäldern Surreys

**In den Wäldern Surreys**

,,Aber sag mal…´´ begann Kurtis nach einer Weile, in der Stille zwischen ihnen herrschte, ,,…was haben deine Verwandten denn jetzt eigentlich gegen dich?´´

Er wollte eine Antwort auf diese Frage, da sie ihn schon fast den ganzen Abend beschäftigte. Kurtis wusste auch, das da wahrscheinlich ein dicker Riss in der ganzen Croft-Familien-Beziehungkiste war, denn das hatte Lara ja damals bereits angedeutet, als sie noch mit der Cabal beschäftigt gewesen waren.

Die Archäologin blickte zu ihm rüber, doch Kurtis war damit beschäftigt den Wagen durch die Nacht und die leeren Straßen Surreys zu lenken.

,,Naja…´´ begann sie dann zögerlich, ,,…ich passe da nicht hinein.´´

Das war ihre Antwort und eigentlich hoffte sie, das Kurtis die Sache jetzt auf sich beruhen lassen würde, doch so wie sie ihn kannte, würde er das sicherlich nicht tun.

Kurtis hob die Augenbrauen: ,,Ist das etwa alles? Da muss es doch noch mehr geben.´´

Lara seufzte. Sie hatte es irgendwie erwartet: ,,Das ist eine lange Geschichte.´´ Sie wollte sich drum herum reden, denn Lara wollte eigentlich nicht darüber reden.

Kurtis allerdings gab nicht nach und sagte dann auffordernd: ,,Und es ist eine lange Fahrt.´´

Sie zögerte eine kurze Weile, doch ihr war klar, das sie es ihm sowieso irgendwann sagen musste, also warum nicht gleich hier und jetzt: ,,Okay, ich will ehrlich zu dir sein, Kurtis, aber du sollst wissen, das ich dieses Thema danach gleich wieder vergessen werde.´´

Kurtis nickte gespannt: ,,Okay…´´ er blickte kurz zu ihr und dann wieder auf die Straße, ,,…schieß los.´´

Lara holte tief Luft, um erneut ein dunkles Geheimnis aus ihrer Vergangenheit preis zu geben: ,,Ich war erst fünfzehn und es war kurz nach Vaters verschwinden in Kambodscha…Die Behörten waren auf der Suche nach ihm, doch er wurde einfach nicht wieder gefunden. Man fand zwar irgendwann menschliche Überreste, doch es konnte nicht bewiesen werden, das es wirklich mein Vater gewesen war. Offiziell wurde seine Leich nicht gefunden und so konnte ich auch nicht seinen Titel erben…Mein Onkel war schon immer jemand, der gierig nach Geld, Macht und Rum war und so beanspruchte er, das Erbe meines Vaters…" sie machte eine kurze Pause um Luft zu holen.

,,Aber du hast das nicht einfach so hingenommen, was?" fragte Kurtis in der Zwischenzeit.

Lara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…Es ging vor Gericht und nach schier endlosen Verhandlungen, gewann ich schließlich. Ich erhielt den Titel und die Besitztümer meines Vaters. Allerdings führte das zu einem unüberbrückbaren Abgrund zwischen mir und dem Rest meiner Verwandten. Der Kontakt brach ab. Heute habe ich meinen Onkel zum ersten mal, seit der Gerichtsverhandlungen wieder gesehen.´´

Kurtis schluckte: ,,Woww…" er war sichtlich betroffen, ,,…das wusste ich nicht."

,,Woher denn auch…"

,,Lara, das tut mir Leid…ich…weiß ehrlich nicht was ich dazu sagen soll…" Kurtis meinte es auch so wie er es sagte. Es nahm ihn ganz schön mit: ,,…Ich weiß nicht wie es ist, ohne Familien zu sein, denn bei den Lux Veritatis hatte ich immer eine.´´

,,Weißt du…" begann Lara, ,,…es ist Vergangenheit und das ist das positive. Ich war meine Verwandten sowieso nie besonders nahe gewesen. Außerdem habe ich jetzt eine andere Familie. Nämlich meine Freunde Sara und Zip. Madeleine und Sammy, die mir beide fast wie Ersatzeltern geworden sind…" sie hielt kurz inne, ,,…und vor allem habe ich dich."

Kurtis grinste und blickte kurz zu ihr rüber. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch dann war Kurtis gezwungen wieder auf die Straße zu blicken, wenn die nicht im nächsten Graben landen wollten.

,,Und das wird sich niemals mehr ändern." sagte Kurtis schließlich. Auch Lara lächelte und blickte beiläufig aus dem Fenster.

Mittlerweile fuhren sie gerade aus Surrey hinaus, durch ein kleines Wäldchen und eine Landstraße, die nach Croft Manor führte. Es war stockfinster.

Kein Licht brannte auf der Straße, da niemals irgendwelchen Straßenleuchten am Straßenrand angebracht wurden. Einzig das Abblendlicht ihres Aston Martin war hier, außer dem Mondlicht, die einzige Lichtquelle.

Die Archäologin rieb sich ihre Hände, da sie leicht fror.

,,Ist dir kalt?" fragte Kurtis, der das bemerkte und blickte kurz zu ihr. Somit war wieder die kurze Stille die sich zwischen die beiden gelegt hatte unterbrochen.

Draußen herrschten nur ein paar Grad über Null und die Temperaturen waren in den letzten Tagen stark gefallen. Es würde Kurtis nicht wundern wenn es bald anfangen würde zu schneien, was hier in England fast eine Seltenheit war.

Lara blickte zu ihm: ,,Ja etwas, aber es geht schon….Was ist mit dir?"

,,Ach…" begann Kurtis, doch stoppte plötzlich.

Er spürte etwas und es war nicht die Kälte der Nacht. Ein komisches Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Sein Instinkt schlug plötzlich Alarm und das verhieß niemals etwas gutes.

,,Hast du was?" fragte Lara und blickte zu ihm.

Kurtis antwortete nicht, denn er wusste das etwas nicht stimmte. Etwas war hier faul und er blickte stumm vor sich.

Es war so, als würde irgendeine Stimme ihn ihm drin laut protestieren. Ihn warnen, das gleich etwas schreckliches passieren würde.

Lara bemerkte, das er komisch war und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter: ,,Kurtis? Ist alles okay?"

Das Gefühl verstärkte sich in ihm und noch immer schwieg er. Kurtis horchte in sein inneres. Er wusste, das es etwas mit dem Wagen zu tun haben musste.

Es war ein reines Wunder, das der Wagen einfach so weiterfuhr und nicht von der Straße abkam, denn Kurtis war jetzt selbst nicht mehr wirklich fähig zu lenken und alles andere als ein aufmerksamer Fahrer. Sein Geist tat gerade etwas völlig anderes. Bilder eröffneten sich ihm, als ein kurzer, greller Blitz vor seinen Augen aufschoss. Bilder, die ihre unmittelbare Zukunft zeigten.

Kurtis hatte eine Vision.

Er sah, was ihnen widerfahren würde und sah Feuer und Schmerz und er konnte es deutlich vor sich sehen. Das Feuer würde im Motorraum anfangen, mit einem knallenden Geräusch, sobald Kurtis aus dem Wäldchen fahren würde. In Windeseile würde es sie beide töten.

,,Kurtis!" Laras Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Vision. Sie hatte begonnen sich Sorgen zu machen, da er ihr mehrmals nicht geantwortet hatte.

Abrupt blickte er dann zu ihr.

,,Lara, schnall dich ab." war das einige, was er sagte und schnallte sich selbst ebenfalls ab. Allerdings hielt er das Lenkrad gerade und die Geschwindigkeit bei, denn er wusste, das auch kleine Abweichungen, ihr Ende sein würde.

Lara hatte getan, was er verlangte: ,,Was ist los?" Sie spürte seine Aufregung und sie spürte, wie sie auf sie selbst übersprang.

,,Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Wir müssen aus dem Wagen raus. Er wird gleich explodieren!" sagte Kurtis.

,,Was? Spinnst du jetzt?" fragte Lara ihn perplex.

Sie sollten bei voller Fahrt abspringen? Sie fragte sich ernsthaft, ob Kurtis sie auf den Arm nehmen wollte.

,,Los, Lara tu, was ich dir sage. Raus mit dir." beharrte er, lehnte sich zu ihr rüber und griff nach dem Türgriff auf ihrer Seite. Die Tür öffnete sich leicht und Kurtis richtete sich wieder auf,.

Lara griff verwirrt nach ihrem Türgriff und drückte die Autotür nun vollends auf. Es verlangte Anstrengung, denn der Fahrtwind war gegen sie.

,,Kurtis…" begann Lara nochmals, doch er unterbrach sie: ,,Spring, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!" Auch er öffnete nun eilig seine Tür und hatte Schwierigkeiten, da er noch immer lenken musste.

Lara blickte auf den Asphalt, der rasend schnell unter ihr vorbei zischte. Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf, als sie aufstand und nun auf dem Sitz stehen blieb. Die Hälfte ihres Körpers war bereits draußen und ihr Haar wurde durch den Fahrtwind völlig zerzaust. Doch Lara vertraute ihm. Sie hatte Kurtis immer vertraut und auch wenn sie sich sein Verhalten im Moment nicht erklären konnte, so hatte er sicher seine Gründe. Lara wusste, das er sie niemals absichtlich gefährden würde, also tat sie es.

Sie sprang ab.

Es war ihr länger vorgekommen, als es tatsächlich war, bis sie wieder Bodenkontakt hatte. Hart knallte die Archäologin auf dem Asphalt auf, da sie sich unter der Geschwindigkeit nicht aufrecht halten konnte und rollte noch etliche Meter weiter, ehe sie liegen blieb und die Welt wieder aufhörte sich zu drehen.

Dann passierte es…

-----

Es gab einen lauten Knall und kurz darauf spürte Lara Druck und Wärme über sich gleiten. Sie schützte ihren Kopf. Es war eine Wand aus Hitze, die von Null auf Hundert über das Land fegte. Die glühende Wärme vermischte sich mit der Kälte der Nacht und dann war es wieder vorüber.

Abrupt blickte Lara auf und stockte, als sie sah, das ihr Wagen explodiert war. Völlig unkontrolliert schlugen, große, helle Flammen in die kalte Nacht.

Sie glaubte nicht was da gerade passiert war, doch ihr Blick suchte nach Kurtis. Was war mit ihm? Hatte er es ebenfalls geschafft rechtzeitig ab zu springen? Und was zum Teufel war hier überhaupt los?

Lara kam schleunigst auf die Beine und lief zum brennenden Autowrack. Ihre Augen suchten nach ihm und Besorgnis spiegelten sich darin: ,,Kurtis?…Kurtis wo bist du?"

Die Flammen schlugen nach allen Richtungen aus und Lara kam nicht zu dicht an die Flammen heran. Sie wollte je nicht als Fackel enden. Mit schrecken dachte sie daran, was wäre, wenn Kurtis noch da drin gewesen war, als…

,,Ja…ich bin hier…"

Lara drehte den Kopf nach links, als sie seine Stimme hörte.

Erleichtert atmete sie aus, als Kurtis sich erhob. Er war genau wie sie abgesprungen und in das Dickicht des Waldes katapultiert worden, weshalb Lara ihn nicht sofort gesehen hatte.

Kurtis rannte ihr entgegen und lege seine Hand auf ihre Schulter: ,,Alles okay bei dir?"

Lara griff an seine Oberarme: ,,Das fragst du mich?…" sie blickte noch al auf ihren zerstörten Wagen, ,,…Was in Gottes Nahmen war hier los?"

Im gleichen Moment knallte es wieder.

Lauthals wurden Autoteile durch eine erneute Explosion umher geschleudert und flogen durch die Luft. Etwas, das aussah, wie einst mal eine Autotür, krachte glühend gegen die Bäume des tiefen und dunkeln Waldes.

Kurtis und Lara duckten sich instinktiv und warfen sich zu Boden, als ein weiteres Stück des Sportwagens, dicht über ihnen hinweg fegte. Kurtis schützte sie, indem er seine Körper auf den ihren warf.

Dann war es vorbei.

Lara drückte ihn von sich runter und setzte sich abrupt auf. Sie konnte kaum fassen, was da eben passiert war. Perplex und entgeistert fragte sie wieder: ,,Was ist hier los?"

Kurtis erhob sich und reichte ihr die Hand. Lara ergriff seine Hand und stand auf. ,,Ich…ich kann es dir nicht erklären…" begann Kurtis derweil, ,,…aber ich habe es gesehen."

Lara blickte zu dem brennenden Auto und dann wieder in seine Augen: ,,Du hast es…gesehen?…Hattest du wieder eine Vision?"

Kurtis nickte: ,,Ich habe gespürt. Das etwas passieren würde und kurz darauf habe ich es gesehen. Ja es war eine Vision."

,,Woww…" begann Lara und fasste sich langsam wieder, ,,…du hast uns das Leben gerettet. Schon wieder."

Kurtis blickte sie schweigend an, doch nickte lediglich.

Lara hielt seinem Blick stand.

Seine Fähigkeiten waren ihr noch immer ein Rätsel und ihm wahrscheinlich auch, denn er konnte sie nicht beeinflussen. Diese Visionen, die er hatte, kamen immer unvorbereitet. Klar, war Lara dankbar, denn diese Vision hatte ihnen beiden das Leben gerettet. Doch genauso unheimlich fand sie es. Wie oft gab es schließlich schon Menschen, die solche Fähigkeiten besaßen?

Lara leugnete es nicht, das diese Fähigkeiten - ein Teil von ihnen zumindest - ihr Angst bereiteten. Sie fürchtete sich zwar nicht davor, das Kurtis womöglich einmal die Kontrolle über seine Kräfte verlor, denn dann konnte weiß Gott was passieren, sondern sie fürchtete sich eher davor wo sie herkamen.

Nicht einmal Kurtis wusste das. Er sagte ihr einmal, das sein Vater meinte, das wahrhaftige Licht der Wahrheit hatte sie ihm gegeben. Und genau das war es, was ihre Nackenhaare hochsehen ließ, doch sie liebte ihn und das war für sich das wichtigste.

Lara drehte sich zu ihrem Auto und beschloss dieses Thema erst mal zur Seite zu legen. Sie fragte dann: ,,Aber was ist passiert? Ich meine, wollte uns etwas schon wieder jemand töten?"

Sie ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. Ihre Gedanken kreisten, doch sie konnte sich keine Ursache ausmalen.

,,Nun ja…" Kurtis kam zu ihr, ,,…ich denke mal, das ist offensichtlich, aber frag mich jetzt bitte nicht, wer das gewesen sein sollte."

Lara entgegnete nichts. Sie dachte weiter nach und ihr Verstand realisierte jetzt erst, das sie kurz davor waren, gegrillt zu werden.

Aber wieso? Bahnte sich etwas schon wieder irgendetwas an? War es vielleicht doch möglich, das Karel noch lebte? Jedenfalls war Lara felsenfest davon überzeugt, das sie ihn gesehen hatte. Innerlich betete sie, das sie sich irrte, denn wenn es wirklich Karel war, dann hatten sie nichts zu lachen.

,,…ja?" beendete Kurtis gerade seine Frage und riss Lara so aus ihren Gedanken.

,,Hm?…" die Archäologin blickte zu ihm auf, ,,…Tut mir Leid, ich war kurz abwesend. Was sagtest du?"

,,Wie wäre es mit laufen?…" kam es dann wieder von Kurtis, ,,…Ich meine wir können nicht die ganze Nacht hier draußen bleiben. Vielleicht sollten wir zur Polizei gehen…"

Lara blickte ihn an: ,,Ich denke nicht, das uns das etwas bringt. Wir wissen doch noch gar nichts. Es kann auch der Motor gewesen sein, der verrückt gespielt hat.´´

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

…_Was rede ich denn da für einen Unsinn…?!…_

,,Komm schon, da will uns wohl wieder jemand töten. Wir sollten jetzt hier schleunigst verschwinden und dann herausfinden, wer dahinter steckt." meinte Kurtis entschlossen.

Die Archäologin nickte: ,,Du hast recht. Komm…"

Beide drehten sich um und machten sich daran zur Stadt zurück zu gehen, da diese Näher war, denn bis sie Zuhause waren, würden sie noch ein schönes Stück zu laufen haben. Doch im gleichen Moment, da sie losgegangen waren, stoppten sie auch schon wieder.

Denn aus dem kleinen Waldweg, ein Stück weiter die Straße hinunter, war ein Lieferwagen heraus gefahren und kam nun langsam auf Lara und Kurtis zu.

Sofort schlugen Laras und Kurtis´ innere Alarmglocken an.

Der schwarze Lieferwagen hatte ringsum getönte Scheiben und machte etwa fünfzig Meter vor ihnen halt, doch ließ den Motor noch laufen.

Kurtis packte Laras Hand und zog sich langsam zurück: ,,Komm weg hier." Er bemerkte, das Lara ebenfalls dabei war sich, wie er, zum Wald zurück zu ziehen.

Doch Lara fragte sich, was das ganze sollte.

Ohne Zweifel würden sie jetzt angegriffen werden, doch ihr was das alles ein einziges, großes Rätsel. Ein Rätsel, das sie allerdings zu lösen gedachte.

Dann ging auch schon abrupt die Schiebetür des dunklen Lieferwagens auf und zehn Schergen - dabei war auch der Fahrer - mit Gewehren stürmten heraus. Sie waren komplett schwarz gekleidet und ihre Gesichter waren verhüllt. Einzig ihre Augen waren zu sehen. Ohne zögern gingen sie in die richtige Position und eröffneten auch prompt das Feuer auf Lara und Kurtis.

Die beiden waren unterdessen losgerannt. Lara und Kurtis zogen ihre Köpfe ein, als die Gewehrkugeln in die Bäume Waldes schlugen und Splitter sich lösten, ehe sie in dem schützendes Wald nicht mehr von ihren Angreifern zu sehen waren. Allerdings hörten Lara und Kurtis, das sie verfolgt wurden und rannten durch das Gestrüpp.

,,Kurtis, was…?" begann Lara, doch brach ab und duckte sich instinktiv, als eine Gewehrkugel dicht über ihre Köpfe in einem Baum einschlug.

,,Wir müssen hier weg, oder die bringen uns um!" entgegnete Kurtis flüsternd und zog sie weiter hinter sich her…

-----

Lara und Kurtis rannten durchs Dickicht.

Sie wussten nicht, was hier vorging. Sie wussten nicht, wer diese Männer waren. Sie wussten nicht, was sie getan hatten und sie wussten nicht, warum sie jemand umbringen wollte.

Ihre Verfolger gaben nicht auf und verteilten sich im Wald. Es schien, als wären sie Profis darin.

,,Kurtis, wir können nicht ewig weglaufen." hauchte Lara, allmählich außer Atem.

Sie mussten etwas unternehmen, denn ihre Verfolger holten auf. Die Geräusche hinter ihnen und die gelegentlichen Schüssen - als die Kerle Lara und Kurtis erblickten - zeugten davon.

Kurtis nickte hastig nach Luft schnappend: ,,Okay, du links ich rechts."

Lara verstand und als sie am nächsten, dicken Baum ankamen, ließen sie ihre Hände los. Sie bog nach links ab, Kurtis nach rechts...

Kurtis erblickte im Augenwinkel das sie die Männer ebenfalls aufgeteilt hatten und fünf von ihnen seine Verfolgung aufgenommen hatten.

Jetzt musste er sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen, um nicht doch noch als Schweizer Käse zu enden.

Hinter dem nächsten, größeren Baum, er war nur wenige Meter entfernt, ging Kurtis in Deckung. Kurz darauf kam der erst Söldner in Kurtis´ Reichweite, doch Kurtis war nicht mehr auf dem Boden. Im Gegenteil, er war an ein paar dicken Zweigen auf den Baum geklettert und wartete auf seine Chance.

Da war sie.

Ein Kurzer Blick nach hinten, verriet ihm, das die übrigen vier Männer, die hinter ihm her waren, etwas abstand gehalten hatten und das verschaffte Kurtis genügend Zeit. Hoffte er zumindest.

Noch ein klein wenig warten, dis der Kerl direkt unter ihm war. Dann ließ sich Kurtis von oben auf den Mann herab fallen.

Kurtis´ Füße hatten kaum den Boden erreicht, da hatte er auch schon seine beiden Fäuste zu einer zusammen geschlossen und trieb sie dem Kerl ins Genick. Durch die Kraft, die bei Kurtis´ kurzen freien Fall entstand, verdreifachte sich seine Schlagkraft.

Und sein Schlag hatte gesessen. Bewusstlos kippte der Angreifer zu Boden, während Kurtis sanft auf seinen Füßen landete.

__

…Einer weniger…

Er ließ es nicht zu, zu zögern und schnappte sich die Waffe des Mannes. Es war eine kleine Uzi. Kurtis nickte, denn somit standen die Chancen wieder etwas besser für ihn.

Von irgendwo aus der Ferne vernahm er bereits Schussgeräusche und war sich sicher, das es Lara ähnlich gehen musste.

Hinter dem Baum Schutz suchend, wartete er bis die nächsten beiden Kerle ankamen, die durch das stöhnende Geräusch ihres Kameraden angelockt wurde, als Kurtis dieses eben zu Boden geschickt hatte.

Als sie dann nahe genug waren, schnellte Kurtis vor und eröffnete das Feuer.

Gezielt trafen seine Schüsse ihre Opfer in den Armen und den Beinen, da diese nicht schnell genug waren.

,,Drei weniger…" murmelte Kurtis für sich, als die beiden Körper zu Boden gingen.

Doch dann tat etwas ein, womit er so schnell nicht gerechnet hatte. Ein weiterer Mann, der vierte, war erstaunlicher weise schneller an Kurtis herangeschlichen, als erwartet und eröffnete das Feuer aus seiner 45. Magnum.

Kurtis schaffte es gerade noch sich hinter den Baum zurück zu ziehen und verfluchte den Kerl im Geiste. Er drehte sich um, um die Waffe durchzuladen, doch sah nur noch eine Faust auf sich zukommen.

Kurtis hatte es seinen schnellen Reflexen und seinen Fähigkeiten zu verdanken, das er diesem Angriff des letzten Angreifers entging.

Mit einem dumpfen krachen knallte die Hand des Mann es gegen den robusten Baumstamm. Ein aufheulen erfolgte, nachdem Kurtis ein Krachen von Knochen gehört hatte. Wenn der Mann nun ein Rechtshänder gewesen war, würde er in den nächsten Wochen echte Probleme haben.

Doch Kurtis blieb keine Zeit zum Ruhen, denn noch immer hatte er zwei Gegner.

Seine Faust schnellte vor und er nutzte den Schock des Mannes aus, als er sie ihm in den Magen trieb. Gleichzeitig packte Kurtis den Kragen des Mannes, der in die Knie ging und nach Luft schnappte und ließ sein Knie mit der Nase des Fremden Bekanntschaft machen. Dann ging auch dieser Kerl schlafen und so blieb nur noch einer.

Doch gerade hatte Kurtis den Kerl losgelassen, da spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz an seinem Kopf, als der letzte Angreifer ihm, von hinten, seine Pistole über den Kopf zog.

Unter der Wucht des Schlages prallte Kurtis gegen einen weiteren Baum, verlor die Uzi und rutschte mit hämmerndem Kopf zu Boden.

__

…Woww…

Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf leicht, um bei Besinnung zu blieben und blickte dann zu dem letzten Angreifer, der seine Waffe erhob.

Kurtis wüsste das er schießen würde und wusste das, wenn er es auch täte, sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen hatte. Also nutzte Kurtis seine telekinetischen Fähigkeiten, noch bevor der Kerl abdrücken konnte und katapultierte ihn so nach hinten.

In einem Bogen fiel der Kerl dann krachend auf den Waldboden. Kurtis erhob sich und schritt auf den Kerl zu. Blitzschnell trat er ihm die Pistole weg, welche dieser fallen gelassen hatte.

Aber auch der Mann kam unterdessen wieder auf die Beine und ballte angriffslustig die Fäuste. Kurtis wunderte sich noch, warum der Kerl nicht einfach verschwand, denn er musste doch wissen oder gemerkt haben, das er nicht die geringste Chance gegen Kurtis hatte, denn Kurtis hatte die anderen vier bereits mit Leichtigkeit außer Gefecht gesetzt. Doch anscheinend war dem Mann das nicht klar, denn er stürzte sich auf Kurtis.

Kurtis wich zurück und blockte einen Schlag zu seinem Kopf ab. Dann zielte der Kerl mit seiner Faust auf Kurtis Magengegend, doch auch diesem Hieb entging Kurtis, der dann zum Gegenangriff startete. Er kontrollierte die Faust des Fremden und schlug ihm mit der anderen Hand, die er ebenfalls zu einer Faust geballt hatte, mit voller Wucht gegen die Schläfe…

-----

Lara hatte inzwischen eine lange, dickeren Ast entdeckt und diesen an sich genommen. Er war gute 1,60 m lang. Auch sie hatte Schutz hinter einem Baum gefunden und wartet darauf, das ihre Gegner kamen.

Dann kamen sie auch schon, gleich zwei auf einmal und dann noch mit Uzis bewaffnet. Das konnte Lara erkennen, als sie kurz aus ihrem Versteck hervor blinzelte.

Innerlich zählte sie die Sekunden, in denen ihrer Gegner ihr immer näher kamen und so in reichweite sein würden.

Noch drei Sekunden. Lara atmete tief durch. Noch zwei Sekunden. Lara prüfte, ob sie auch den Ast fest in den Händen hielt. Noch eine Sekunde. Dann schlug sie los.

Die Archäologin stürmte vor und wusste, das wenn ihre beiden Gegner schneller reagierten, als ihr lieb war, würden sie, sie durchlöchern. Doch zum Glück war dem nicht so, obwohl die Kerle es versuchten.

Lara hingegen unterband deren Versuche auf die zu schießen. Sie rammte den Stock geradewegs dem am nächsten stehenden Mann in den Magen, drehte sich, noch in der gleichen Bewegung, und trat dem Zweiten die Waffe aus der Hand.

Dann schwang sie den Ast herum, holte somit gleichzeitig aus und schlug nach dem Kopf des Zweiten Mannes. Das Ende des Stockes, welches die meiste Schlagkraft besaß, traf sein Gesicht und ein dicker Kratzer entstand von rechts unten nach links oben. Blut strömte aus der Wunde und der Mann kippte zu Boden.

Der andere Kerl kam auf sie zu, nachdem er den beißenden Schmerz in seiner Magengegend verdaut hatte und holte aus, sie zu schlagen. Er zielte auf ihren Kopf. Doch Lara wich mit Leichtigkeit zurück, wirbelte den Stock einmal mehr herum, sodass sie ihn wieder richtig in den Händen hielt und blockte dann seine Schlag ab. Gleichzeitig glitt sie vor und traf den Mann mit dem Stock an der Schulter.

Dieser wich zurück und als Lara erneut einen Schlag, zu seiner anderen Schulter, vollführte, wich er wieder torkelnd zurück.

Der Mann war gerade dabei sich wieder aufzurichten, als Lara mit dem Stock aufholte und ihn ihm mit Voller Wucht zwischen die Beine trieb. Er keuchte auf vor Schmerzen du griff sich in den Schritt. Lara ließ dem Kerl keine Verschnaufpause, sondern nahm Schwung mit dem Stock, ließ ihn einmal um sich herumwirbeln und dann legte sie auch diesen Mann schlafen, als ihr Angriff seine Schläfe traf.

Ein Geräusch ließ Lara aufhorchen und sie drehte sich um.

Ein dritter Mann kam auf sie zu und breitet die Arme aus, um sie zu packen, doch wieso er keine Waffe hatte, war ihr ein Rätsel.

Es wäre doch ein leichtes gewesen, sie einfach von hinten zu erschießen. Aber andererseits war sie auch froh darum, so konnte sie sich wehren.

Ihre Hand schnellte vor und sie schlug ihm die Handkante gegen die Kehle. Hätte sie fester zugeschlagen, hätte sie ihn umgebracht, doch so, ging der Mann röchelnd und nach Luft ringend in die Knie. Er würde heute sicherlich nichts mehr unternehmen.

Dann klickte etwas neben ihr und sie brauchte nicht lange, um zu erraten, das es vermutlich irgendein Schießeisen war, das auf sie gerichtet wurde.

Lara lief los, stemmte im Laufen den Stock auf den Boden und sprang ab, gerade als das Kugelgezwitcher aus einer Pistole erklang. Die Projektile schlugen dort ein wo sie eben noch war.

Doch Lara schwang sich durch die Luft. Der Stock wurde so regelrecht zu einer Verlängerung ihres Armes und sie hoffte, das die Kugeln nicht auf den Ast trafen und diesen knickten, denn dann würde sie sicherlich unsanft auf dem Boden landen.

Apropos landen.

Lara musste aufpassen, das sie nicht umknickte in diesen hohen Schuhen. Würde sie sich die Knöchel verstauchen oder gar brechen, sähe sie ziemlich alt aus. Die Dunkelheit war ihr hierbei nicht wirklich eine große Hilfe, doch Lara schaffte es wohlbehalten wieder zu landen. Sie durfte ihre Beine also noch etwas länger benutzen.

Und das tat sie auch, denn der Kugelhagel war ihr regelrecht nach gegangen und kam näher. Im letzten Moment warf sie sich hinter einen weiteren Baum und entging so dem schmerzlichen Tod als Schweizer Käse.

Im gleichen Moment packe sie jemand und Lara bemerkte jetzt erst den Kerl, der hier lauerte. Konnte sie denn keine zwei Sekunden verschnaufen?

Der Mann wollte sie mit nach vorn zerren, doch Lara gab nicht nach. Sie schlang eine Arm um den Kopf des Mannes. Dann schlug sie mit der anderen Hand zu. Es krachte und Lara brach ihm wahrscheinlich die Nase.

Doch sie bemerkte, das der andere Kerl auf sie zukam, denn sie hörte seine Schritte. Auch das Nachladen seiner Waffe konnte Lara bereits hören.

Lara musste sich etwas einfallen lasse. Sie wusste nicht ob es funktionieren würde, aber es war besser als nichts. Sie drehte sich einmal und schubste den Mann, den sie im Schwitzkasten hatte, mit Schwung nach vorne. Mehrere Schüsse erklangen und Laras Plan war aufgegangen.

Der Mann mit der Waffe hatte seinen eigenen Kumpel erschossen. Zum Beweis lag der Tote nun auf dem Waldboden. Sie konnte den letzten Angreifer fluchen hören, doch verstand durch seine Vermummtheit nichts.

Eilig hastete der Mann auf den Baum, hinter dem er Lara vermutete und streckte die Hand mit der Waffe aus.

Lara hörte das er ihr wieder näher kam und spannte sich an.

Er hatte eine Waffe, sie nichts. Doch das war kein Grund für Lara einfach auf zu geben.

Sie schlich zur Seite.

Der Mann stürmte wutentbrannt vor, zu dem Baum, hinter dem er Lara vermutete. Er sprang dahinter, bereit zu schießen, doch dann stockte er.

Seine Feindin war nicht mehr da und das Nächste was er spürte, war ein Tritt ins Kreuz. Lara hatte sich um den Baum herum geschlichen und nach ihm getreten. Durch ihre Absatzschuhe musste es wahrscheinlich besonders weh getan haben.

Doch der Mann fing sich am Baum ab, bevor er stürzte und drehte sich abrupt um. Seine Waffe hatte er erhoben, doch stockte erneut, als er ebenfalls in einen Pistolenlauf blickte.

Lara hatte sich in den wenigen Sekunden die Waffe des Toten genommen. Nun standen beide sich, mit erhobenen Waffen gegenüber…


	6. Antworten und Fragen

**Antworten und Fragen**

Lara funkelte ihren Gegner eiskalt an und er starrte genauso kalt zurück.

Der Vermummte richtete seine Pistole direkt auf ihren Kopf und Lara richtete die ihre auf sein Herz. Sie hatte die Waffe schon entsichert und war bereits zu schießen, doch wusste, das auch ihr Gegenüber so weit war. Kurze Momente, die so lang wie eine Ewigkeit waren, geschah gar nichts.

Wenn ihr Gegner jetzt abdrücken würde, wusste Lara nicht ob sie ihren letzten Atemzug nuten könnte und um schnell genug zu reagieren, dem Kerl ebenfalls eine Kugel zu verpassen. Andersherum aber, war sie sich auch nicht sicher, ob sich nicht doch noch ein Schuss aus der Pistole ihres Gegners löste und sie durchbohrte.

Es stand fünfzig zu fünfzig. Sicher würde sie sich zur Seite werfen, egal, wer `den ersten Stein wirft´, aber würde sie auch schnell genug sein?

Die Chancen standen gut, immerhin hatte ihr Leben schon oft am seidenen Faden gehangen und immer hatte Lara es geschafft ihre Haut irgendwie zu retten.

In den zwei Sekunden, die bereits vergangen waren, wusste die Archäologin aber auch, das man darüber lange nachgrübeln konnte und versuchte es deshalb nicht bis zum äußersten zu treiben.

Sie erhob ihre Stimme: ,,Wer sind Sie?…Was wollt ihr?"

Der Mann starrte ihr in die Augen und schwieg. Lara hielt seinem Blick stand und konnte eiskalte Entschlossenheit in seine Augen erkennen. Er würde sie ohne zu zögern töten, das stand auf der Hand. Also musste sie ihn eben davon abbringen.

,,Wir können nicht bis Weihnachten hier stehen, Kumpel…" begann Lara vorsichtig, aber mit ihrem steten Sarkasmus, ,,…und wenn wir uns gegenseitig umbringen, dann schätze ich das niemand etwas davon hat."

Der Mann zog demonstrativ am Hammer seiner Pistole und in Laras innern begann eine Alarmanlage zu läuten. Beide blickten sich durchdringend an. Jeder wartete darauf, das der andere einen Anfang machte.

Plötzlich bemerkte Lara, das sich jemand ihrem Gegner von hinten näherte. Sie erkannte ihn, es war Kurtis, doch Lara ließ ihr Gegenüber nichts davon mitbekommen.

Ja, Kurtis war gekommen und schlich sich von hinten an, er brauchte nur noch etwas Zeit und im Richtigen Moment, würde auch Lara bereit sein. Also verschaffte sie ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte, auch wenn ihre Nerven bis aufs äußerste gespannt waren.

,,Willst du wirklich austesten, wer der schnellere von uns beide ist?…Deine Freunde hier sind erledigt, es steht ziemlich schlecht für dich." sagte Lara dann und hob eine ihrer Augenbrauen. Sie provozierte ihn und das mit Absicht, denn so konzentrierte der Mann sich nur auf sie und nicht auf Kurtis, der ihm bereits ganz nahe war.

Der Vermummte zeigte eine Reaktion und schüttelte sachte den Kopf: ,,Nein…für dich stehen die Chancen schlecht´´

Er streckte seinen Arm durch, in dem er die Pistole hielt. Sein Finger wanderte zum Abzug. Lara weitet die Augen, denn er würde schießen. Dann ging alles furchtbar schnell.

Eine weitere Hand tauchte auf und riss die Pistole des Mannes nach oben, im gleichen Moment da ein Schuss fiel und Lara sich zu Boden stürzte.

Es war Kurtis, der gekommen war. Er packte die Waffenhand des Mannes und ließ sein Knie hochschnellen. Es grub sich in seine Seite. Noch in der selben Bewegung schlug Kurtis ihm seine Faust auf die Nase, die krachen nachgab.

Kurtis legte sein ganzes Gewicht gegen den Mann und rammte ihn so gegen den Stamm des Baumes. Der Kerl verlor seine Waffe, als Kurtis seine Hände über dem Kopf festhielt und gegen den Baum drückte und dann stemmte Kurtis seinen Arm gegen den Hals des Gegners, um ihm die Luft abdrücken zu können. So nagelte er den Vermummten am Baum fest.

Lara kam inzwischen wieder auf die Beine. Sie hatte gespürt, das die Kugel ganz nah an ihrer Wange vorbei gehuscht war, doch sie hatte sie nicht getroffen. Sie erhob ihre Waffe und richtete sie auf den Kopf des Mannes, der sich noch immer unter Kurtis´ Griff hin und her wandte. Als er jedoch das kalte Metall an seiner Wange spürte, stoppte er abrupt.

Die Archäologin nahm ihm die Verkleidung vom Gesicht, damit sie ihn ungehindert anblicken konnten. Doch weder Lara noch Kurtis hatten den Mann je zuvor gesehen.

,,Ich frage dich nur einmal, also hör gut zu…" begann Lara dann und blickte dem Angreifer tief in die Augen, ,,…Was wollte ihr von uns?"

Die Augen des Mannes funkelten Lara boshaft an, doch kein Wort verließ seine Lippen.

Kurtis blickte ihn sauer an und drückte ihn fest gegen den Baumstamm: ,,Sie hat dich was gefragt!"

Der Mann drehte den Kopf zu Kurtis, hielt seinem Blick stand, doch noch immer schwieg er. Er machte noch nicht einmal die Anstalt etwas zu sagen.

Laras Geduld war am Ende. Sie zog die Waffe zurück und schoss.

Erschrocken zuckte der Mann unter dem lauten Knall direkt neben seinem Ohr zusammen, doch die Kugel steckte lediglich in dem Baumstamm neben ihm. Dann richtete Lara das, noch rauchende, Schießeisen wieder auf des Mannes Gesicht: ,,Die nächste trifft."

Der Vermummte schien nun weniger boshaft zu sein und einen hauch von Furch in seien Augen: ,,Ihr werdet es nicht erfahren, wenn ihr mich umbringt."

,,Es werden bestimmt andere kommen, die deinen Job wieder gut machen, oder?…Die können wir ja dann auch um eine Antwort bitten." entgegnete Kurtis sarkastisch, mit einem vernichtenden Blick.

Es schien zu klappen, den der Kerl wurde weich. Er schluckte und erhob dann sein Wort: ,,…Ihr werdet _ihm_ nicht entkommen…nicht diesmal…" er schluckte und sprach langsam und deutlich, ,,…Er wird sich den Schlüssel zur Unsterblichkeit nehmen und keiner wird ihm je entkommen."

,,Was soll das heißen?…" fragte Lara mit Nachdruck, denn sie wollte endlich eine klare Antwort, ,,...Von wem redest du?"

Der Mann schwieg und blickte Lara an.

,,Rede!" fauchte Kurtis den Kerl an und schüttelte ihn nochmals.

,,Er nennt sich der Wandler…´´ es kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen aus dem Mund des Mannes. Gleich darauf lächelte er siegessicher, denn er hatte sein Knie in die richtige Position gebracht, was Lara und Kurtis nicht mitbekommen hatten.

Gerade als Kurtis fragen wollte, wieso der Kerl so dreckig zu grinsen begann, war es auch schon zu spät dafür.

Kurtis spürte einen Stoß in seinem Bauch, als der Kerl sein Knie vorschnellen ließ und es brutal in Kurtis´ Seite rammte. Kurtis stöhnte unter dem stechenden Schmerz kurzzeitig auf, lockerte seinen Griff und stolperte zur Seite, gegen Lara. Sie bewahrte ihn davor hinzustürzen und das war die Chance des Angreifers.

Er spurtete los, bückte sich blitzschnell zu seiner Waffe, die er eben verloren hatte, richtete sie auf Kurtis und drückte ab.

Doch kurz bevor die Kugel ihr Ziel erreichte, stoppte sie abrupt. Sie grub sich nicht in Kurtis´ Brust, denn er hatte es bemerkt und seine Fähigkeiten genutzt.

Der Mann schien erstaunt, nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen. Er konnte wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen was da vor sich ging und sicherlich hatte er auch nicht damit gerechnet. Und mit dem was folgen würde auch nicht. Denn genauso abrupt wie das Projektil gestoppt wurde, wurde es nun zu seinem Ausgangspunkt zurück geschleudert.

Das alles geschah in nur wenigen Sekunden und im nächsten Moment lag der Angreifer am Boden. Getötet von seiner eigenen Kugel…

Kurtis atmete aus und blickte auf den Mann herab.

Auch Lara tat dies, denn das alles ging so schnell, das sie kaum Zeit gehabt hatte, um selbst zu reagieren. Allerdings stimmte sie der Tod des Mannes nicht gerade fröhlich. Sicher, er war ein Killer und hätte sie und Kurtis sehr wahrscheinlich und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken getötet, doch sie hatte sich einmal geschworen dem sinnlosen Blutvergießen ein Ende zu bereiten.

Niemand sollte mehr durch ihre Hand sterben, denn sie wollte ihr gewissen nicht noch mehr belasten. Vielleicht hatte es der Kerl nicht anders verdient, aber es lag nicht in ihrer Hand das zu entscheiden. Das war ein Lehrsatz, den ihr einst ihre Freundin Sara gegeben hatte.

Nur im äußersten Notfall würde sie jemanden töten, wenn sie es müsste um ihr Leben oder das eines Nahestehenden zu retten. Lara wusste, das Kurtis genau dies getan hatte und deswegen traf ihn auch keine Schuld am Tod dieses Mannes. Kurtis hatte ihr und sich selbst das Leben gerettet.

,,Hey…alles klar?" Kurtis hatte seine Stimmer erhoben, nachdem er sich zu ihr gedreht hatte. Die Schmerzen in seiner Seite waren am abebben und würden sehr bald vergessen sein.

Lara blickte noch immer auf den Toten , doch sie antwortete: ,,Ja, alles in Ordnung."

,,Tut mir echt leid…" begann Kurtis dann, ,,…ich weiß, das du es nicht magst, wenn…"

,,…Nein…" unterbrach Lara ihn, ,,…Dich trifft keine Schuld. Du hattest keine andere Wahl, sonst hätte er dich umgebracht. Du…" sie blickte zu ihm hoch und stockte, ,,…Du blutest." Eigentlich wollte sie ihm das sagen, was ihr eben durch den Kopf gegangen war, doch schob es beiseite, als sie eine Platzwunde an Kurtis´ Stirn erblickte.

Lara streckte die Finger aus, doch Kurtis, der verdutzt drein schaute, griff sich schneller an sie rechte Seite seiner Stirn. Er ertastete eine Wunde und hielt dann die Hand vor sich. Frisches, warmes Blut klebte daran.

,,Ja…" begann er, ,,…Mich hat da eben einer ganz schön böse erwischt. Aber es geht schon."

Lara hatte inzwischen aus ihrer Manteltasche ein Stofftaschentuch genommen und legte es auf seine Wunde: ,,Hier…halt das drauf. Es sieht nicht allzu schlimm aus, aber ich werde es mir mal ansehen, wenn wir hier raus sind."

Kurtis hielt sich das Tuch an die Stirn, das sich langsam aber sicher rot färbte und nickte dabei: ,,Ich denke, wir sollten hier verschwinden, bevor die Kameraden hier…" er deutete auf die bewusstlosen Angreifer, ,,…wieder zu sich kommen."

Lara nickte ebenfalls: ,,…und dann sollten wir und dringen darüber unterhalten, in welchen Problemen wir jetzt wieder stecken."

Kaum hatte Lara das gesagt, begann sich einer der Kerle, die Lara vorhin schlafen gelegt hatte, wieder zu regen. Ein leises stöhnen war von ihm zu vernehmen und es würde bestimmt nicht lange dauern, bis auch die anderen dann zu sich kamen und wieder die Verfolgung aufnahmen.

Kurtis und Lara bemerken das.

,,Komm…" er ergriff Laras Hand und sie gingen eilig los, darauf bedacht keine Lärm durch knickende Äste zu machen, die hier am Boden lagen.

Die beiden entfernten sich schleichend und hörte hinter ihnen Stimmen und Geräusche von den Angreifern, die sich wieder aufrappelten und dann wieder nach ihnen suchten…

-----

In einer Nebenstraße Surreys kamen sie zum stehen.

Der Mond schien strahlend hell und beleuchtete die Straßen, die unter dem Schein der Straßenlampen nur spärlich beleuchtet wurden.

Mittlerweile war es richtig kalt geworden und ihre Atemwolken verflüchtigten sich nicht schnell genug. Zum Glück war es nicht allzu weit zurück zur Stadt. Von ihren Verfolgern allerdings, war seit einiger Zeit nichts mehr zu sehen. Worüber Lara und Kurtis auch dankbar waren.

,,Okay…" begann Kurtis außer Atem, ging in der kleinen Gasse hin und her und behielt trotzdem die Umgebung im Auge, ,,…ich denke, wir haben sie abgehängt."

Lara nickte und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften: ,,Was sollte das? Hast du eine Ahnung?"

Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich das Geschehen im Wald noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen: ,,Nein…ich habe keine Ahnung…"

,,Ich verstehe das nicht…" begann Lara, ,,…Die Sache mit Natla ist doch vorbei und ich denke nach dem _`Waffenstillstand´ _mit Amanda, wird sie wohl auch nicht…"

,,…Sicher?…" unterbrach Kurtis, ,,…Ich denke bei der kannst du dir nicht sicher sein. Das Biest hat gleich zweimal versucht dich zu töten."

,,Ja, aber dann hat sie mir sogar geholfen. Ich denke nicht, das Amanda dahinter steckt…" entgegnete Lara, ,,…Immerhin hat der Mann angedeutet, das sie uns beidetöten wollten und er hat etwas von einem `Wandler´ gesagt, der angeblich dahinter stecken soll…" sie dachte kurz nach, ,,…und dieser Schlüssel."

,,Schlüssel der…" begann Kurtis, ,,…Unsterblichkeit. So hieß doch das Ding, oder?"

Lara nickte und atmete aus.

,,Okay, wenn Amanda nicht dahinter stecken sollte, dann muss es etwas damit zu tun haben, das wir beide erlebt haben und ich weiß nicht…´´ Kurtis brach abrupt ab und blickte zu Lara.

Sie war gerade im Begriff sich eine Haarsträne nach hinten zu stecken, die sich gelöst hatte, doch dann kam es ihr auch.

Die Archäologin erinnerte sich daran. An die einzige Sache, die sie beide miteinander verband. Lara blickte zu Kurtis und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

,,Nein…" begann sie dann, schüttelte den Kopf und fand es fast lächerlich, ,,…sag das jetzt nicht."

Kurtis schluckte und hielt ihrem Blick stand, als er das aussprach, was beide dachten: ,,Lara, es ist das Einzige, was wir zusammen erlebt haben."

Lara seufzte: ,,Nein, hör zu, wir haben die erledigt…Wir haben die komplette Cabal ein für alle mal erledigt, also wer könnte bitte dahinter stecken?"

Sie wusste, das es unmöglich war, denn damals waren sämtlicher Mitglieder ausgelöscht wurden. Allerdings entstand in ihrem Hinterkopf sie Gewissheit, das es damit doch etwas zu tun haben musste. Eine andere Erklärung war wahrscheinlich nicht möglich und jede andere Annahme war lediglich eine Ausrede oder eine zunehmend sterbende Hoffnung.

Kurtis zuckte mit den Schultern und beantwortete jetzt erst ihre letzte Frage: ,,Keine Ahnung…" Er kam auf sie zu und fasste an ihre Oberarme.

,,Hör mal, wir sind beide fast erfroren und können jetzt im Moment sowieso nichts machen, also lass uns irgendwo hingehen, wo wir ganz in Ruhe reden können, ja?…Außerdem ist es zu offensichtlich , das wir hier nach Surrey gelaufen sind, denn wenn die Kerle noch immer hinter uns her sind, werden die auch hier bald alles nach uns absuchen.´´

Lara nickte: ,,Okay, du hast recht.´´ Sie rieb sich mittlerweile die Hände, denn es war wirklichziemlich kalt geworden und Lara trug unter ihrem knielangen Mantel nur noch ihr Balloutfit. Kurtis nahm ihre Hände und rieb sie, als er bemerkte, das sie frierte.

,,Danke…´´ sagte Lara und sah ihn an, ,,…Ich weiß, wo wir hin können.´´

-----

Lara klopfte an.

Sie standen nun vor der Wohnung ihres Freundes im zweiten Stock eines mehrstöckigen Penthouses in Surrey.

,,Es ist halb drei, ich hoffe, wir wecken ihn jetzt nicht." meinte Kurtis nebenbei, als er auf seine Armbanduhr geblickt hatte.

Lara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Da kennst du Zip aber schlecht. Er ist ein Nachmensch. So wie ich ihn kenne, hängt er entweder vorm Fernseher oder am PC." Dann verstummte sie, als sie schlurfende Schritte auf der anderen Seite der Tür wahr nahmen.

Im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt und Zip lugte heraus. Er trug nur eine dunkelgraue Jogginghose ein ärmelloses, weißes Shirt und war barfuss. Verwunderung zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab: ,,Lara?…Kuris?…" er öffnete die Wohnungstür dann vollends und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, ,,…Habt ihr mal auf die Uhr gesehen?"

Kurtis nickte.

,,Ja, das haben wir…" entgegnet Lara, ,,…und wir würden nicht stören, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre."

,,Ihr stört nicht, ich hab mir gerade noch einen Film angesehen…Wer ist diesmal hinter euch her?" fragte Zip dann und bat gleichzeitig seine Besucher mit einer Geste herein.

,,Das wüssten wir auch gerne…" murmelte Kurtis, als er an ihm vorbei ging, doch fragte dann, ,,….Woher weißt du überhaupt, das jemand hinter uns her ist?"

Zip grinste, schloss die Wohnungstür und folgte den beiden durch den kurzen Flur in sein Wohnzimmer: ,,Es ist halb Drei Uhr Nachts und ich denke nicht, das ihr einen Einkaufsbummel gemacht habt und dann zum Tee vorbei kommt. Außerdem hast du da `ne Wunde an der Stirn."

,,Ja, war einiges los vorhin…" seufzte Kurtis und sah sich um, denn er war noch nie hier gewesen.

,,Ach sag, hast du einen Verbandskasten?" fragte Lara ihren Computerassistenten.

Zip nickte: ,,Jepp…einen Moment…´´ er schaltete den Fernseher mit der Fernbedienung aus in dem einen Science-Fiction Film lief, ,,…Eure Jacken könnt ihr einfach irgendwo ablegen."

Lara legte ihren Mantel über die Lehne des Sessels.

Sie hätte es nicht beschwören können, aber es hatte so ausgesehen wie Star Wars. Einmal hatte sie diesen Film gesehen, aber es war keinesfalls ihr Ding gewesen.

Kurtis legte sienen Mantel neben den von Lara und setzte sich dann auf die Couch. Dabei sah er sich um.

Wie er es erwatet hatte, war es nicht wirklich aufgeräumt. Zip´s Wohnung wirkte eher so, wie eine Studentenbude. Neben der kleinen Couch und den Sessel in der Mitte des Raumes, stand ein kleiner Fernseher. An einer Wand waren zwei Fenster, durch die der Mond hinein schien. Im hinteren Teil des Raumes und an der Wand gegenüber der Fenster, waren Türen, die in ins Schlafzimmer, die Küche und das Bad führten. Zwischen den beiden Fenstern stand ein großer Schreibtisch, der allerlei Computer, Monitore, und technisches Spielzeug bot. Ziemliches Chaos herrschte hier und farblich passte die Einrichtung überhaupt nicht zusammen, doch das passte wiederum genau zu Zip.

Nach wenigen Augeblicken kam Zip aus der Küche zurück und hatte einen kleinen erste Hilfe Kasten dabei, den er Lara reichte. Er bemerkte ihre Abendgarderobe und sein Blick blieb unweigerlich auf Lara hängen: ,,Wie war es denn bei der Queen?"

,,Danke…" entgegnete Lara und beantwortete dann seine Frage, ,,…Tod langweilig. Wie geht es eigentlich denn deinem Bein?" Lara war aufgefallen, das ihr Freund noch immer etwas hinkte.

,,Ach schon viel besser. Bald ist es wie neu…" antwortete Zip, ,,…Wollt ihr was trinken?"

Kurtis und Lara schüttelten den Kopf, als sie den Verbandskasten öffnete und sich alles zusammensuchte, was sie brauchte.

,,Okay, dann erzählt mal…" Zip deutete auf die Couch, er selbst nahm auf dem Sessel platz, ,,…Was ist passiert?"

Lara setzte sich neben Kurtis und kümmerte sich um seine Wunde, als er indessen Zip erzählte, was geschehen war…

,,Und ihr habt keine Ahnung, wer dahinter steckt?…" wollte Zip wissen, nachdem Lara und Kurtis fertig mit ihrer Erzählung waren, ,,…Ich meine, wer ist dieser `Wandler´? Habt ihr was ausgefressen?"

,,Wenn wir das wüssten…" begann Kurtis seufzend. Seine Wunde hatte Lara fast professionell verarztet und mit einem weißen Pflaster versehen, ,,…Mensch, Gott und die Welt will uns umbringen. Es ist immer wieder das selbe, ich kann es echt nicht mehr hören." Das sagte er zurecht, denn ihr beider leben war seit jeher von Abenteuer bestimmt und jedes davon forderte bisher ein Kampf ums überleben.

,,Ja, aber wenn es nichts mit Avalon, Natla und Amanda zu tun hat, dann muss es doch etwas mit…naja…der Cabal zu tun haben? Denn das war das einzige, was euch beide bisher zusammen in Verbindung bringt." warf Zip dann in den Raum.

,,Sicher, möglich wäre das, aber die sind doch damals alle erledigt worden. Da ist doch niemand mehr." entgegnete Lara nachdenklich.

,,Irgendetwas müssen wir übersehen haben." entgegnete Zip.

,,Naja…es ist noch immer nicht geklärt, wo der Handschuh verblieben ist…" murmelte Kurtis und dachte an die damaligen Ereignisse zurück. In der Burg Kriegler, als sie das neue Oberhaupt der Cabal, Damian van Eckhardt, vernichteten. Der Handschuh Pieter van Eckhardts war danach einfach verschwunden. Doch er war nicht vernichtet worden, denn das hatte Kurtis mit seinen eigenen Augen gesehen.

,,Und wer soll ihn bitte genommen haben?…" fragte Lara, ,,…Das ganze ist doch verrückt. Ich bin sicher, es muss eine andere Ursache geben." Sie stand auf, ging zu einem Fenster und blickte hinaus.

Zip dachte nach.

Kurtis auch.

,,Was meinte der Kerl im Wald eigentlich mit dem Schlüssel der Unsterblichkeit?" fragte Zip dann.

Lara schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme: ,,Ich weiß es nicht."

,,Du weißt es nicht?" hinterfragte Kurtis, verwundert darüber, denn normalerweise hatte Lara immer eine Antwort parat.

,,Naja…ich müsste genauer nachschlagen. Das kann alles mögliche sein…" begann sie und seufzte dann, murmelnd sprach sie dann weiter, ,,…Ach, wenn Alister jetzt hier wäre, hätte er bestimmt eine Antwort parat...Er hatte immer eine Antwort, wenn niemand weiter wusste."

Lara war noch immer etwas traurig über Alisters Verlust. Niemals wieder würde sie seine Tod vergessen, denn er war ihr einfach weg gestorben. Sie konnte nicht das geringste für ihn tun.

Kurtis und Zip tauschten Blicke. Auch die beiden mussten an die Ereignisse zurück denken und waren zeitweise bedrückt.

Zip hatte ihn Alister seine besten Kumpel verloren und er fehlte ihm. Sie hatten oft gestritten, ja, aber niemals wirklich ernsthaft. Er wusste, das es nie wieder so sein würde, wie es jahrelang gewesen war und das stimmte ihn jedes mal traurig, wenn er an die Zeit zurück dachte.

Kurtis fragte sich, ob das alles anders gekommen wäre, wenn er damals dabei gewesen wäre, doch er wusste das es nichts brachte, wenn man sich noch im nachhinein das Wenn und Aber ausmalte. Sie mussten eben alle nach vorne blicken.

Dann ergriff Zip plötzlich wieder das Wort, um die Stille zu brechen und er richtete es an Lara: ,,Wirst du der Sache nachgehen?"

Die Archäologin nickte: ,,Natürlich…auch wenn es schön wäre, so denke ich nicht, das es bei diesem einen Angriff bleiben wird und ich werde herausfinden, was da vor sich geht, denn ich will nicht das noch jemand so enden muss wie Alister." Das hatte Lara sich geschworen. Sie würde diesmal nicht alles auf sich zukommen lassen. Sie würde etwas unternehmen und verhindern, das je wieder jemand wegen ihr leiden oder sterben musste.

,,Ihr könnt gerne heute Nacht hier bleiben, wenn ihr wollt." sagte Zip dann.

,,Danke, Mann…" sagte Kurtis dankend.

Lara drehte sich nun endlich wieder zu den beiden um: ,,Morgen früh, werden wir der Sache nachgehen, okay?"

Die beiden Männer blickten zu ihr hoch und nickten.

,,Danke Zip, das wir bleiben dürfen." fuhr Lara dann fort, nach einer kleine Weile.

,,Aber klar doch, so oft, wie ich schon bei dir gepennt habe, ist es das mindeste. Ich hab allerdings nur die Couch anzubieten." entgegnete Zip.

,,Kein Problem."

,,Gut, dann hau ich mich jetzt mal auf´s Ohr, ja? Bin nämlich jetzt doch richtig groggy. Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh oder nachher, je nachdem wie man es nimmt…Fühlt euch hier wie zuhause…´´ sagte Zip, stand dabei auf und streckte sich, ,,…Gute Nacht.´´

Lara nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln.

,,Gute Nacht…´´ entgegnete Kurtis dann, als Zip in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwand…

-----

Lara erblickte ein, nicht besonders volles, Bücherregal, gegenüber vom Fenster, und ging darauf zu. Einen kurzen Moment lang, war sie ehrlich gesagt überrascht, das Zip auch in Büchern las, denn normalerweise kannte er nur sein Internet. Sie überflog das Regal, doch das meiste davon waren nur Computerbücher oder Kataloge über Technikkram. Sie hatte es ja irgendwie erwartet.

,,Suchst du etwas, Süße?" fragte Kurtis und sah ihr zu.

,,Ich habe nur nachgesehen, ob Zip vielleicht irgendein Buch besitzt, das uns helfen könnte, diesen Schlüssel der Unsterblichkeit zu identifizieren - was auch immer das sein mag." erklärte sie, doch erhob sich dann.

,,Ich denke mal, das er so was nicht besitzt." schlussfolgerte Kurtis, nach Laras Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen.

Lara nickte: ,,Du hast recht, aber ein Versuch war es wert."

,,Hast du zuhause solche Bücher?" fragte Kurtis dann.

Lara nickte abermals. Sie war noch immer nachdenklich: ,,Sicher. Und ich bin auch sicher, das wir dort etwas finden werden. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir doch hach hause gehen und…"

,,Nein…" unterbrach er, ,,…es ist kurz vor vier, wir sollten etwas schlafen, denn ich denke nicht, dass, wenn wir noch einmal angegriffen werden, die uns hier finden."

Lara sah es ein, und setzte sich dann wieder neben ihn: ,,…Ja. Okay." Sie musste gähnen und hielt sich dabei die Hand vor den Mund.

,,Du bist ziemlich müde, was?" fragte Kurtis, der sich gegen die Lehne des Sofas gelehnt.

Lara nickte und sah ihn an: ,,Du etwa nicht?"

,,Och, eigentlich schon…" er legte den Arm um sie und sie lehnte sich gegen seine Brust, als er weiter sprach, ,,…Das Wochenende war…naja…" er grinste leicht, ,,…mit wenig Schlaf verbunden." Jetzt musste auch Lara lächeln, als sie daran zurück dachte. Es war wirklich wundervoll gewesen.

Dann fuhr Kurtis fort: ,,…und die Aktion eben im Wald…ja, ich bin müde."

,,Und deine Verletzung tut wirklich nicht weh?" fragte Lara dann und ihr Körper schaltete so langsam ab. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie müde sie war.

,,Naja…´´ antwortete Kurtis, ,,…ein bisschen brummt der Schädel, aber es ist halb so wild. Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich bin ja ziemlich zäh." Er legte seinen Kopf gegen ihren und genoss ihre Nähe.

Lara lächelte und nicke knapp, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper und murmelte dann: ,,…Schlaf gut…"

,,Du auch…´´ flüsterte Kurtis, da er merkte, das sie am einschlafen war. Er strich ihr dabei sanft über den Oberarm und ohne, das es Lara bewusst wurde, fielen ihr die Augen zu…


	7. Ein neuer Tag und ein neues Rätsel

**Ein neuer Tag und ein neues Rätsel**

Er streckte sich und gähnte erst mal ausgiebig.

Sein Gähner war so groß, das seine Faust ohne Schwierigkeiten reingepasst hätte. Langsam drehte er dann den Kopf und blickte auf den Radiowecker auf dem Nachttisch neben seinem Bett - 10:48 Uhr. Es wunderte ihn etwas, das er jetzt schon aufgewacht war, denn normalerweise schlief er immer lang.

Zip horchte, doch er vernahm noch kein Geräusch, was ihn erkennen ließ, das Lara und Kurtis bereits wach waren.

Nach einem weiteren, großen Gähner, erhob er sich. Seine blanken Füße streckte er aus dem Bett und fühlte direkt eine leichte Kälte, aber es war nicht besonders schlimm.

Zip streckte sich in sitzen ausgiebig und stand dann vollends auf. Er griff nach frischen Socken und seiner hellblauen Jeans, die neben seinem roten T-Shirt auf dem Boden lag. Auch dieses nahm er und streifte es sich über.

Dann schlug er die Bettdecke zurück und öffnete das Fenster im Schlafzimmer zum lüften. Ein frische, kühler Windhauch streifte in das Innere seines Schlafzimmers. Das tat er jeden Morgen und nachdem das erledigt war, ging er ins Wohnzimmer.

Er war leise, schlich vorwärts und blickte auf die Couch. Dann grinste er.

Kurtis lag auf dem Rücken und schlief. Eine Hand ruhte unter seinem Kopf, die andere hatte er noch immer um Lara gelegt. Lara lag halb auf ihm, doch schlief ebenfalls noch. Ihre Hand ruhte auf seiner Brust und sie waren beide mit einer dünnen Decke zugedeckt.

Zip legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete die beiden. Er nickte, denn er fand, das die beiden richtig niedlich aussahen.

Sein Blick ging zu Lara und er betrachtete sie. Ihr seidiges, langes Haar wellte sich über ihren Rücken und Zip fand sie wunderschön.

Sie kannten sich schon Jahre und von Anfang an kamen Zip und Lara gut miteinander aus. Er war immer für sie da gewesen und sie immer für ihn.

Ja, auch Zip liebte Lara, aber nicht so wie Kurtis sie liebte. Zip liebte Lara so, als wäre sie seine eigene Schwester. Er würde niemals zulassen, das ihr was geschah oder ihr jemand weh tat. Das war bisher immer so und es würde auch so blieben. Sie waren eben allerbeste Freunde.

Gerade wollte der Computerfreak weiter gehen, denn er hatte beschlossen die beiden noch etwas schlafen zu lassen, doch sein Blick blieb an Laras Hand hängen, da dort etwas kleines glitzerte.

Zip musste zweimal hingucken, den er sah den Ring an Laras Finger. Er weitete die Augen und grinste dann, denn er wusste, was es wohl bedeutete.

…_Hab ich´s mir doch gedacht…Schön für die zwei…_

Dann schlurfte er, noch immer für sich grinsend, weiter und verschwand im Badezimmer…

-----

Nach einer Weile regte Lara sich und war dabei auf zu wachen. Sie lag so gut in Kurtis´ Armen, das sie am liebsten weiter schlafen wollte, doch sie wusste, das sie noch etwas vor hatten. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und blickte sich um.

Abrupt war sie hellwach und hob erschrocken den Kopf. Sie wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wo sie war, denn überall war Unordnung, doch dann fiel es ihr wieder ein.

__

…Zip´s Wohnung…

Lara verdrehte die Augen, sie hätte es wissen sollen. Andererseits, wann wachte sie schon mal in Zips Wohnung auf?

__

…Bei dem was ich ihm zahle, könnte er sich doch locker eine Putzfrau leisten oder gleich ein ganzes Aufräumkommando…

Lara schmunzelte. So war Zip eben. Sie blickte dann zu Kurtis, der sich mittlerweile auch bewegte.

Er schlug kurz darauf die Augen ebenfalls auf und blickte sie an. Sachte streichelte er über ihren Oberarm und grinste, denn er hielt sie noch immer fest. Verschlafen grüßte er sie: ,,Morgen…"

,,Morgen…" entgegnete Lara mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

,,Konntest du etwas schlafen?" fragte er dann, als Lara sich langsam erhob.

Sie nickte: ,,Ja und du?"

,,Ja, es ging, obwohl ich mir schon noch den ein oder anderen Gedanken gemacht habe." antwortete Kurtis und setzte sich auch auf.

Lara streifte die Decke von ihrem Körper und stand dann auf. Sie fröstelte etwas, doch das würde sich legen, sobald ihr Körper sich an das `wach sein´ gewöhnt hatte. Die Archäologin entfernte die restlichen Haarspangen aus ihrem Haar, das sich mittlerweile vollends gelöst hatte und dann schüttelte sie ihr Haar auf.

Im nächsten Moment kam Zip wieder aus dem Bad und grüßte die beiden: ,,Morgen ihr zwei, na gut geschlafen?"

,,Morgen Zip." entgegnete Lara lächelnd und stand auf.

,,Morgen…" sagte Kurtis, ,,…Ja, auf deinem Sofa schläft man echt toll."

Zip grinste, denn er wusste, das Kurtis das ironisch gemeint hatte, also entgegnete er: ,,Wenn du willst, darfst du das nächste mal gerne in meinem Bett übernachten."

,,Ha, ha, ha…" machte Kurtis, nicht besonders belustigt.

Lara hingegen lachte leicht. Sie ging auf die Witzeleien ein: ,,Wollt ihr zwei mich wirklich eifersüchtig machen?"

,,Oh, daran würde ich nie im Traum denken…" lachte Zip, wurde dann aber wieder ernst, ,,…Em…wollt ihr etwas Tee oder was frühstücken?"

,,Ja, etwas Tee wäre nicht schlecht. Ich endlich wach werden…" sagte Lara dann.

,,Okay…einen Moment." Zip verschwand in der Küche. Die Tür knarrte etwas, als er durch sie bewegte.

Kurtis stand auf und zog sich sein Jackett aus, dann knöpfte er die ersten beiden Knöpfe seines Hemdes auf. Er war letzte Nacht einfach so eingeschlafen, ohne sich davon zu befreien: ,,So, jetzt kommt es mir nicht mehr so vor, als würde ich ersticken."

Lara lächelte wieder und kam auf ihn zu: ,,Aber du hast wirklich gut ausgesehen."

Kurtis legte seine Hände an ihre Taille: ,,Sie aber auch, Lady Croft. Wirklich hinreißend."

,,Danke, Mr. Trent, aber Sie wissen doch, das Sie mir keine Komplimente machen müssen." entgegnete Lara.

Kurtis zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte dann nur: ,,Hab ich dir eigentlich schon einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss gegeben?"

Sie dachte spielend nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf mit einem Lächelnd.

Kurtis grinste daraufhin und kam ihr näher: ,,Dann sollte ich das schleunigst nachholen." Hauchzart berühre er ihre Lippen mit den seinen. Lara mochte es wenn er das tat, denn es fühlte ich jedes mal wieder wundervoll an. Nach einer, viel zu kurzen Weile, lösten sie sich wieder und sahen sich an.

In diesem Moment kam Zip wieder zurück: ,,Wasser kocht."

Er stockte und grinste.

Lara und Kurtis lösten sich voneinander und dann gingen sie zu Zip.

,,Was gibt es denn zu grinsen?" fragte Lara.

Der Computerfreak schüttelte, noch immer grinsend, als Lara und Kurtis an ihm vorbei gingen: ,,Nichts, nichts." Dann folgte er den beiden…

-----

Es war ein hellbrauner Küchenblock und ein weißer Küchentisch mit vier hölzernen Stühlen in der kleinen Küche. In der Ecke, neben dem Fenster und der Glastür, die zu einem Balkon mit der Feuertreppe führte, stand noch ein kleiner gelber Mülleimer.

Der Teekessel pfeifte auf der Herdplatte und Zip nahm denn Kessel vom Ofen. Er schüttete das Wasser in drei Tassen, in denen sich auch schon je ein Teebeutel befand.

Lara und Kurtis nahmen währenddessen am Küchentisch platz. Dann stellte Zip ihnen auch schon die Tassen auf den Tisch und setzte ich zu den beiden.

,,Also, was steht jetzt an?" fragte Zip, nachdem er an seinem Getränk genippt hatte.

,,Wir fahren jetzt nach hause und dann werde ich versuchen etwas über diesen Schlüssel der Unsterblichkeit zu finden, obwohl ich denke, das es eine Spur ist, die im Sande verlaufen wird." antwortete Lara und legte ihre kühlen Hände an die warme Tasse.

,,Wenn ich euch helfen kann, dann lass es mich wissen." sagte Zip.

,,Danke, aber ich denke wir kommen im Moment noch alleine klar…" entgegnete sie dann, ,,...Ich will dich da noch nicht mit reinziehen, solange ich nicht weiß, um was es geht."

,,Hm…" machte Zip und sagte dann, ,,…Glaubst du nicht, das ich da schon mit drin hänge? Ich meine, wenn da wirklich jemand hinter euch her ist, dann weiß der doch sicher auch von mir. Außerdem hättet ihr dann nicht herkommen dürfen…"

Lara nickte.

,,Da hast du recht…" murmelte Kurtis beiläufig.

,,Na gut…" beschloss Lara dann, ,,…ich werde dir bescheid sagen, wenn ich deine Hilfe brauche."

,,Ihr könnt auf mich zählen." versprach Zip mit vollem Tatendrang.

Lara schüttelte belustigt den Kopf: ,,Vor kurzem erst wurdest du angeschossen und nun stürzt du dich schon wieder in die Arbeit. Findest du nicht, das du es etwas überstürzt?"

,,Naja…" entgegnete der Computerfachmann grinsend, ,,…du färbst eben langsam auf mich ab. Außerdem ist mein Bein durchlöchert worden und nicht meine Finger."

Lara musste innerlich kurz auflachen, doch zeigte es äußerlich nur mit einem nickenden Lächeln.

Kurtis stellte gerade seine Tasse ab, nachdem er durstig getrunken hatte und murmelte dann einfach so in den Raum: ,,Mann, ich hätte jetzt doch gerne eine zum Rauchen."

Lara blickte zu ihm und Zip sagte dann: ,,Dann tu es ruhig, mir macht das nichts aus. Meine Computer rauchen manchmal mehr."

Kurtis lachte auf. Er konnte es sich gut vorstellen. Zip, der ewige Hacker vor seinen Computern du die Finger hämmerten über die Tastatur. Dan allerdings gestand es Kurtis: ,,Ich habe aber aufgehört."

Zip hob verwundert seine Augenbrauen: ,,Im ernst?…Ich dachte das ist so ein Tick von dir. Erst eine Rauchen und dann ´nen Kaugummi reinschieben."

Kurtis lachte wieder: ,,Das war es, aber naja…ich muss mir eben ein anderes Hobby suchen." Er blickte spitzbübig zu Lara, als er den letzten Satzteil aussprach.

,,Wieso hast du aufgehört?" fragte Zip, dem der Blick nicht entgangen war. Statt mit seinen Zigaretten, befasste sich Kurtis jetzt eben lieber mit seiner Freundin.

Kurtis blickte zu Lara und Zip ebenfalls.

,,Sagen wir es so…" begann Lara dann, ,,…es hat mich irgendwie gestört. Jedes mal, wenn ich ihn geküsst habe, hatte ich danach seinen Kaugummi im Mund."

Zip lachte auf. Ebenso wie die anderen beiden.

Nach einigen Sekunden war dann der kleine Lachanfall vorüber und Zip fragte, frech wie er eben war: ,,Und? Wann läuten die Glocken?"

,,Hm?" fragte Kurtis und blickte ihn genauso fragend an, wie der Tonfall seiner Stimme war. Lara tat es ihm gleich.

Zip räusperte sich und fragte dann grinsend: ,,Na, ich habe den Ring gesehen….Ihr wollt heiraten, nicht wahr?"

Lara senkte den Kopf und lächelte verlegen. Kurtis grinste ebenfalls, doch er nickte.

,,Also,…" begann Zip, ,,…da kann man wirklich gratulieren, obwohl ich das ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet hätte. Gerade bei dir, Lara."

,,Ja, ich gebe zu, es ist etwas plötzlich, aber…" Lara seufzte, ,,…so ist es eben."

Kurtis nickte: ,,Ja…" er nahm ihre Hand.

Zip grinste, als er die beiden betrachtete: ,,Okay, ihr Turteltäubchen und wann ist es so weit?"

Lara und Kurtis blickten sich fragend an.

,,Keine Ahnung, darüber haben wir noch nicht gesprochen, denn es ist ja alles noch ganz frisch." antwortete Kurtis dann.

,,Ach, dann nehme ich an, das ihr deswegen nach Paris gefahren seid…" schlussfolgerte Zip und blickt grinsend zu Kurtis, ,,…Also, du bist mir ja ein Romantiker. In der Stadt der Liebe und Lichter, bei einem romantischen Wochenende zu zweit, was?"

Lara lachte und Kurtis auch.

Dann blickte Kurtis zu Zip und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Zip verschränkte die Arme und meinte dann ehrlich: ,,Das freut mich für euch, wirklich…" er wandte sich an Kurtis und begann dann wieder zu grinsen, ,,…Ich will ja nicht frech sein oder so, aber kann ich dein Trauzeuge sein?"

Kurtis warf einen belustigten Blick zu Lara, die diesen Teilet, dann sah er wieder zu Zip: ,,Du und kein anderer, Kumpel."

Zip freute sich. Er wuchs buchstäblich gerade zehn Zentimeter und nickte: ,,Klasse, ich wollte so was schon immer mal machen."

,,Ja?" hinterfragte Lara.

Zip nickte und zählte dann auf: ,,Ja…ich wollte schon immer eine eigene Bude haben, Koch sein, einen Birkenbaum anpflanzen, ein Trauzeuge sein,…" er benutzte seine Finger um das ganze zu verdeutlichen und meinte es auch so, ,,….so viele Freundinnen wie möglich haben, tauchen lernen, nackt im Golf von Mexiko baden, einen `Dreier´ machen…"

,,Okay, okay, okay…." unterbrach Lara lachend seine Aufzählung, ,,…schon gut. Es freut mich, das du einem deiner…Ziele damit näher gekommen bist."

Zip verstummte und nickte abermals. Lara zweifelte keine Sekunde, das ihr Freund das alles ernst meinte, was er da sagte So gut kannte sie ihn mittlerweile. Zip war eigen und etwas verdreht, aber trotz allem ein echter Freund.

,,Also, ich will ja nicht der Spielverderber sein, aber ich denke, wir sollten so langsam wieder nach hause." meinte Kurtis dann und trank noch einen schluck ihres Tees.

Lara nickte: ,,Ja, denn wenn uns wirklich jemand ans Leder will, dann sollten wir herausfinden, was da vor sich geht."

Zip nickte: ,,Am besten wäre es doch, wenn ich euch begleite. Dann könnte ich mich gleich dran machen, alles per PC zu recherchieren über diesen Schlüssel des…em…eh…" er kam nicht weiter.

,,Schlüssel zur Unsterblichkeit." half Kurtis.

,,Ja, genau…" meinte Zip dann, ,,…Also, wir fahren dann mit meinem Wagen?"

,,Geht das denn schon?…" fragte Lara, ,,…Ich meine, was ist mit deinem Bein?"

,,Naja, ich soll es ruhig halten, deswegen sollte einer von euch fahren, aber arbeiten kann ich ja. Das ist ja nicht körperlich anstrengend." antwortete Zip dann.

Lara nickte schließlich.

,,Gut, dann packen wir es an, bevor wir hier noch festwachsen." beschloss Kurtis…

-----

Es wunderte sie schon, als sie in Zips kleinem Auto über die Landstraße fuhren.

Es war die gleiche Straße wie letzte Nacht, doch von dem Angriff war nichts mehr zu sehen. Keinerlei Kampfspuren, noch nicht einmal das Autowrack war da.

Es war weg.

,,Da hol mich doch einer…" begann Kurtis, der den Wagen fuhr und nicht recht wusste, was er jetzt denken sollte, ,,…Es ist so, als wäre nie etwas gewesen."

,,Vielleicht habt ihr es euch nur zusammen gesponnen." meinte Zip mit einem Grinsen, der hinten saß.

Lara saß auf den Beifahrersitz, doch wenn sie neben ihm sitzen würde, hätte sie ihn jetzt geboxt: ,,Für wie dumm hältst du uns? Glaubst du wir rennen umsonst einfach so mitten durch die Nacht?"

,,Nein, sorry…" entgegnete Zip, ,,…war doch nur ein Scherz."

Lara seufzte: ,,Wie auch immer. Ich denke, _die_ haben jegliche Spuren beseitigt.´"

,,Tja, nur bleibt die Frage, wer _die_ überhaupt sind." sagte Kurtis.

,,Also, wenn _die_ es ernst meinen und jemand euch an die Gurgel will, dann werdet ihr es mit Sicherheit ziemlich bald erfahren." murmelte Zip.

Lara nickte: ,,Und ich hatte schon gedacht, das wir mal etwas Ruhe haben werden…" Sie beendete somit die kleine Gesprächsrunde, denn jeder von ihnen war am nachgrübeln.

,,Was mich interessiert?…" begann Kurtis nachdenklich und brach somit die Stille, als sie nach einer Weile endlich an Croft Manor ankamen und gerade in den Hof fuhren, ,,…Warum hat der Kerl in dem Wald uns das mit diesem Schlüssel verraten?"

Lara blickte nachdenklich zu ihm, als er den Wagen stoppte: ,,Worauf willst du hinaus?"

,,Na…" Kurtis drehte sich zu ihr und Zip, ,,…Ich meine, der Kerl hätte uns das nicht sagen müssen. Gut, du hast ihm die Waffe an den Kopf gehalten, aber…"

,,Ah, ich verstehe…" unterbrach Lara, ,,…Es stimmt. Der Kerl hätte auch schweigen können. Also entweder war das alles eine Falle und er wollte uns darauf stoßen oder er war wirklich so dumm gewesen uns das zu erzählen."

Dann stieg Lara aus.

Kurtis und Zip taten es ihr gleich und als Kurtis die Tür zuschlug, sagte er: ,,Also, ehrlich gesagt, denke ich das deine erste Theorie zutrifft. Ich meine, es war doch auch irgendwie einfach, oder?" Er sperrte das Auto mittels Knopfdruck ab und reichte den Autoschlüssel dann zurück an Zip, der ihn in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden ließ.

Lara hob die Augenbrauen, als sie ihren Haustürschlüssel aus der Manteltasche nahm: ,,Einfach?…Kurtis, wir wären beinahe mit meinem Wagen in die Luft gegangen."

,,Da hat sie allerdings recht…" pflichtete Zip Lara bei, als diese Croft Manor betrat.

,,Ja okay…" begann Kurtis und folgte ihr, ,,…ich gebe zu, das war recht knapp, aber es ging ja noch mal gut."

Zip bildete das Schlusslicht und folgte den beiden dann in die Haupthalle, nachdem er die Haustür verschlossen hatte.

,,Dank dir." murmelte Lara und wusste immer noch nicht recht, wie sie sich Kurtis´ `Visionen´ erklären konnte. Ihr Blick ging in den Raum.

Die Haupthalle hatte damals am meisten abbekommen. Sie war völlig zerstört gewesen. Doch mittlerweile war das Dach erneuert die Wände waren wieder aufgebaut worden, die große Treppe war wieder so, wie vorher und der Boden war ausgetauscht worden, weshalb noch kein Teppich vorhanden war. Doch der Raum wirkte noch recht kahl, da Lara noch keine Zeit hatte, ihn ein zu richten. Außerdem standen noch Gerüste mit Farbeimern und durchsichtige Abdeckplanen in der Haupthalle, da der anstrich noch fehlte.

,,Woher hast du das eigentlich gewusst?" fragte Lara dann nach einer kurzen Weile.

,,Tja, es war eine meiner Eingebungen. Ich weiß es eben, wenn…" Kurtis brach ab, da er es zu kitschig fand, um es aus zu sprechen.

,,Was?" sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Du weißt es, wenn…was?" begann Lara abermals und blickte ihn durchdringend an.

,,Naja…" Kurtis drückte etwas herum, doch er sagte es schließlich, ,,…ich weiß es eben, wenn dir Gefahr droht."

Lara hob wieder ihre Augenbrauen: ,,Aha." Sie wusste nicht recht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte.

,,Also, wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, dann schmeiße ich mal den PC an…" murmelte Zip vor sich hin und ging dann zum Tech-Raum, da ihm dieses Gespräch doch etwas zu privat wurde.

Lara kam auf Kurtis zu und blickte ihn fragend an.

Kurtis hielt ihrem Blick stand und sagte dann: ,,Naja…ich kann es fühlen, wenn etwas nicht stimmt oder du in Gefahr bist." Das konnte er und er konnte es auch nur bei den Menschen, die er liebte, oder mit denen er verbunden war.

Sie lächelte: ,,Danke…"

Er lächelte ebenfalls und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

,,Also, ich werde mich dann mal kurz umziehen. Ich bin gleich wieder da." sagte Lara dann. Kurtis nickte und sah ihr hinterher, als sie zur Treppe ging.

,,Der PC fährt hoch…" verkündete Zip und stand in der geöffneten Tür zum Tech-Raum. Da dieser Bereich durch Panzerglas abgegrenzt worden war, blieb er damals während der Explosion unversehrt.

Kurtis drehte sich zu ihm um und hatte die Hände in den Taschen. Er nickte.

,,Wo ist Lara?" fragte Zip.

,,Sie zieht sich um…und ich denke, das sollte ich auch tun." antwortete Kurtis.

Zip nickte knapp: ,,Ich fang dann schon mal an."

Kurtis nickte ebenfalls und ging dann davon, während Zip sich wieder zu seinen Computern drehte…

-----

Lara streifte den Mantel das Abendkleid und die Schuhe ab, als sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen war und ging dann ins Badezimmer. Sie war richtig dankbar dafür, denn so selten sie in High-Heels herumstolperte, taten ihr die Füße allmählich ganz schön weh.

Im Bad schlüpfte sie auch aus der Unterwäsche, welche sie in den Wäschekorb verfrachtete und dann stieg sie unter die Dusche.

Sie drehte das Wasser auf und genoss es als das warme Wasser ihren Körper hinunter rann.

__

…Ja, das hast du gebraucht…

Endlich fühlte sie wohltuende Wärme, denn sie musste zugeben, das sie letzte Nacht ganz schön gefroren hatte.

Nach der, für ihre Verhältnisse, fiel zu kurzen Dusche, trocknete sie sich ab und schlang sich dann das Badetuch um den Körper. Dann griff sie zu der Bürste, die in einem Schränkchen neben dem Waschbecken und dem großen Spiegel stand und bürstete sich die noch feuchten Haare.

Lara verließ danach das Badezimmer und ging in ihren begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Dort schlüpfte sie in frische Unterwäsche, wählte eine dunkelblaue Jeans, einen schwarzen, dünnen Pulli mit dreiviertel Ärmeln, Strümpfe und schwarze Turnschuhe.

Fertig angezogen ging sie wieder hinunter zu den anderen. Jetzt hoffte sie nur, das sie nicht allzu lange im dunkeln tappen mussten und mit etwas Glück war Zip bereits fündig geworden…

-----

Sie machte eine Kopfbewegung und schüttelte ihr Haar auf dem Rücken auf, als sie durch die Haupthalle zum Tech-Raum ging.

Zip hämmerte wie immer in die Tastatur seines Computers, doch er hielt inne und drehte sich auf seinem Bürostuhl zu ihr um: ,,Hey."

,,Hey…" entgegnete Lara und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl neben ihm: ,,…Wo ist Kurtis?"

,,Er zieht sich um." antwortete Zip.

,,Und? Konntest du schon was herausfinden?" fragte Lara dann.

,,Ja…aber da ist noch etwas anderes…" er führte die Maus auf dem PC zu den E-Mails, ,,…du hast `ne Mail bekommen."

,,Von wem?"

,,Am besten siehst du es dir an." meinte Zip schlicht und öffnete die Mail. Lara blickte auf den Monitor, beugte sich leicht vor und las die Nachricht.

__

Sehr geehrte Miss Croft,

Sie wollen Antworten? Antworten über den Schlüssel zur Unsterblichkeit und über diejenigen, die hinter Ihnen her sind.

Kommen Sie heute Abend um 20:00 Uhr ins Kellergeschoss des Britisch Museum.

Alleine.

Die Tür wird offen sein. Dann bekommen Sie die Antworten, sie Ihnen zum überleben helfen. Sonst könnten unvorhersehbare Konsequenzen folgen.

Hochachtungsvoll A.K.

Lara zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und richtete sich wieder auf: ,,Okay." In ihrer Stimme war eindeutig Verwunderung und zugleich Verwirrung zu hören.

Zip kratzte sich derweil am Nacken: ,,Tja, die Initialen A.K. sagen mir nichts. Und ich denke auch, das du da nicht hingehen wirst, denn diese Nachricht riecht ja nach einer Falle."

Lara nickte nachdenklich: ,,Aber…wie zum Teufel, kommt jemand an meine E-Mail Adresse?"

Zip zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Kein Plan, denn sie ist verschlüsselt."

,,Hey…" machte Kurtis, der plötzlich hinter ihnen stand.

Lara und Zip blickten zu ihm.

,,Und? Wie sieht es aus?…" fragte Kurtis dann und sah die Mail, ,,…Was ist das?"

Kurtis las sie und die anderen schwiegen währenddessen. Dann fragte er Lara: ,,Wirst du dem nachgehen?"

,,Em…" begann Lara, doch Kurtis unterbrach sie sofort: ,,Also, das klingt nach einer Falle. Ich rate dir, lass die Finger davon."

Lara schwieg.

Sie wusste das ihre Freunde recht hatten, denn diese Nachricht war nun mehr als eindeutig. Sicherlich war es sehr wahrscheinlich eine Falle, aber es reizte sie auch irgendwie. Schließlich nickte die Archäologin und fragte dann: ,,Also Zip, was hast du bereits?"

,,Naja…" begann er und zog einige Berichte mit der Maus auf dem Monitor hervor, ,,…Das Einzige was man unter _`Schlüssel zur Unsterblichkeit´_ findet, ist einerseits - und damit meine ich nicht die Fantasiebücher mit der Zauberschule - die Alchemie mit dem Stein der Weisen, wo wir wieder bei dem Thema Cabal wären, denn das waren ja nur Alchemisten, und andererseits der heilige Gral."

Lara nickte abermals nachdenklich: ,,So etwas habe ich schon erwartet."

,,Ja, aber es gibt doch sicher noch andere Dinge, die man so bezeichnen kann, oder? Ich meine, es ist nicht bewiesen das es den Gral oder den Stein der weisen gibt." fragte Kurtis und stützte sich mit den Armen auf der Lehne von Laras Stuhl ab.

,,Ja, sicher…es kann alles mögliche sein. Vielleicht sogar der sagenumwobene Jungbrunnen oder ein Artefakt, von dem wir bis jetzt noch nichts wissen oder aber einfach nur eine Hirngespinst, das sich ein verrückter Spinner ausgedacht hat…Jedenfalls ist im Netz sonst nichts aufgelistet." antwortet Zip und scrollte mit der Maus nochmals über die Berichte auf dem Monitor, damit er wirklich sicher war, sonst nichts übersehen zu haben.

,,Okay…em…bevor wir uns jetzt festlegen, werde ich erst noch einmal die Bibliothek durchstöbern. Vielleicht finde ich ja da etwas." beschloss Lara dann und stand auf.

,,Soll ich dir helfen?" fragte Kurtis.

Lara überlegte kurz: ,,Danke, aber es geht schon, ich weiß bereits, wo ich suchen muss. Es wird bestimmt nicht lange dauern."

Kurtis nickte und Lara machte sich dran, zur Bibliothek zu gehen…

Sie stockte einen Moment, als sie die große Bibliothek ihres Anwesens betrat, denn ihr Blick fiel genau auf die gegenüberliegende Fensterfront.

Davor stand ein Schreibtisch. Ein Schreibtisch an dem Alister stets saß und Recherchen tätigte.

Lara hatte den Schriebtisch bis jetzt noch nicht aufgeräumt und war sich sicher, das dort noch Alisters unfertige Dissertation herum lag.

Lara schluckte und schritt langsam zu dem Holzschreibtisch. Flüchtig blickte sie auf die Unterlagen. Ein Moment der Stille herrschte, als Lara an den Verlust ihres guten Freundes dachte, doch sie besann sich dann und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Aufgabe.

Die Bibliothek war zweistöckig, weshalb sie die Treppe nehmen musste, um auf die Balustrade zu kommen. Dieser folgte sie nach rechts, denn am Ende kam sie dann in einen weiteren, kleineren Raum, ebenfalls mit einem Schreibtisch. Dort blickte sie sich um und links neben dem Schreibtisch fand sie, was sie suchte.

Die Bücher in denn sie nachschlagen wollte.

Ihre Augen huschten hin und her, als sie die Titel auf den, zum Teil sehr alten, Einbänden las. Allerhand Zeug über Alchemie, Religionen, das alte Testament. Bücher über den heiligen Gral und den Jungbrunnen, eben alles was Zip vorhin erwähnt hatte.

Lara war sich sicher, das Zip recht hatte. Es konnte alles mögliche sein. Ohne eine genaue Spur, wäre es sinnlos gewesen, einfach drauf los zu lesen.

Wenn ihr das doch so klar gewesen war, wieso machte sie sich dann überhaupt die Mühe nach zu schlagen? Warum war sie dann überhaupt hierher gekommen?

Ihre Finger glitten über die Bücher, unschlüssig darüber, ob sie eins von ihnen herausziehen sollte. Aber was würde ihr das bringen?

Es war eine Suche ins blaue hinein.

,,Was wollte ich dann eigentlich hier?" fragte Lara sich schließlich selbst und wusste es noch ehe sie diese Frage ausgesprochen hatte.

Der Tod eines guten Freundes hatte sie hierher geführt. Sie vermisste Alister. Jedes mal, wenn sie in die Bibliothek kam, hoffte sie doch noch, Alister an seinem Schreibtisch vor zu finden. Do jedes mal, war es vergebens gewesen.

Lara seufzte tief und wusste, was sie nun zu tun hatte. Abrupt stoppte sie und drehte sich um. Sie ging zurück zu den anderen…

-----

,,…keine andere Idee." sagte Kurtis, der noch immer bei Zip im Tech-Raum war und nun auf dem Stuhl neben ihm saß.

Sie hatten sich die ganze Zeit unterhalten.

,,Naja, vielleicht wäre es klüger, wen ihr einfach mal abwartet. Ich meine, vielleicht war es nur eine Eintagsfliege"´ meinte der Computerfreak.

,,Äußerst unwahrscheinlich." meinte Kurtis.

,,Allerdings." fiel Lara ihnen plötzlich ins Wort, die auf einmal hinter ihnen stand. Die beiden Männer drehten sich zu ihr um und sahen, das sie ihren Waffengurt trug.

,,Lara?…Du bist schon wieder da?" fragte Zip, da er sich sicher war, das keine halbe Stunde vergangen war.

Sie nickte.

,,Hast du etwas gefunden?´´ fragte er dann wieder.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ich habe gar nicht erst gesucht…´´ sie machte eine kurze Pause und beantwortete dann die Frage, bevor ihre Freunde sie ihr stellen konnten, ,,…Als ich vor dem Bücherregal stand, erschien es mir sinnlos einfach drauf los zu suchen, ohne zu wissen, was ich überhaupt finden will. Deswegen will ich jetzt herausfinden, was da überhaupt vor geht…" sie blickte zu Zip, ,,…Wie viel Uhr ist es?"

,,Kurz nach halb eins." antwortete er ihr nach einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.

,,Moment…" unterbrach Kurtis und blickte wieder auf die Pistolen an Laras Hüfte, dann in ihre Augen, ,,…du hast doch nicht etwa vor dieser E-Mail nach zu gehen?"

Lara hielt seinem Blick stand und das war Antwort genug für ihn. Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein!…Du wirst da nicht hingehen, das ganze riecht doch nach einer Falle."

,,Es stinkt sogar zum Himmel." pflichtete Zip bei.

Lara seufzte: ,,Hat jemand von euch eine bessere Idee?…Oder sollen wir hier auf dem Präsentierteller sitzen und warten, das uns vielleicht wieder jemand angreift?"

,,Ich finde das ist keine gute Idee…" begann Kurtis und stand auf, ,,…Du solltest diese Mail ignorieren, so mal wir überhaupt nicht wissen, von wem sie stammt. Außerdem sagen diese Initialen doch alles."

Lara blickte ihn fragend an.

,,Wenn es uns wirklich wieder einholt und Karel damals tatsächlich überlebt hat, dann hat doch sicher er diese Mail geschickt.´´ sagte Kurtis.

,,Nein…du irrst dich. Karel kann niemals überlebt haben, die Explosion war damals einfach zu stark. Das hab ich am eigenen Leib gespürt. Außerdem hätte er und ja schon längst angreifen können…" entgegnete Lara.

,,Aber du hast ihn gesehen." warf Kurtis ihr entgegen.

Zip hob neugierig die Augenbrauen und konnte noch nicht ganz folgen, doch er würde sich später alles erklären lassen.

Lara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, es war der Einparker, den ich gesehen habe."

,,Du solltest diese Witze unterlassen…" meinte Kurtis nicht amüsiert.

,,Ja okay, tut mir Leid…" sagte Lara, ,,...Aber mein Entschluss steht fest, ich werde mich heute Abend da mal umsehen."

,,Lara…" begann Kurtis erneut, doch sie unterbrach ihn: ,,Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten, Kurtis. Lass es mich einfach tun. Ich habe das Gefühl das an dieser Sache etwas dran ist."

Kurtis blickte sie eine kurze Weile stumm an.

Auch Zip schaute den beiden gespannt zu.

Schließlich seufzte Kurtis und gab nach. Er wusste, das er sie sowieso nicht aufhalten könnte. ,,Okay…" sagte er dann, ,,…aber ich werde dich begleiten."

Lara lächelte knapp. Seine Fürsorge brachte sie schon zum schmunzeln. Es war schön zu wissen, das jemand besorgt um einen war. Sie nickte.

,,Ja, ich stelle die Ausrüstung dann zusammen…" begann Zip nun, ,,…Nachdem ich etwas zu Mittag gekocht habe, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt."

Lara schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte es gar nicht recht bemerkt, doch eigentlich war sie ganz schön hungrig geworden.

,,Du kochst?" fragte Kurtis mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, als sich Zip erhob.

Dieser nickte.

,,Ja und er ist ein wirklich vorzüglicher Koch…" lächelte Lara und fragte dann Zip, ,,…Sollen wir dir zur Hand gehen?"

,,Nun, ich bin sicher, das ich es schaffe…Ich bin zwar etwas aus der Übung…" Zip grinste, als er an Lara und Küche dachte, ,,…aber wenn euer Herz dran hängt, dann könnt ihr mir zu Hand gehen. Es wird sicher lustig."

Lara und Kurtis tauschten Blicke, den sie wussten nicht recht, wieso Zip jetzt so amüsiert war, doch ihnen war auch klar gewesen, das es in einem Chaos enden könnte, wenn sie in der Küche standen…

-----

Nach einiger Zeit waren sie auch schon fast fertig.

Lara machte es irgendwie Spaß, Zip im Weg herum zu laufen. Das alles lenkte sie etwas ab von dem Vorfall im Wald und der drohenden Gefahr, in der sie sich mal wieder befanden.

Er hatte ihr aufgetragen, auf die Soße aufzupassen, denn es gab Spagetti mit Tomatensoße. Beinahe hätte Lara sie anbrennen lassen, doch Kurtis reagierte schnell und zog den Topf vom Herd.

,,Danke…" lachte Lara.

,,Unvorstellbar…" murmelte Kurtis.

,,Was?" fragte Lara.

,,Na du…" antwortete Kurtis.

,,Ja…das ist echt erstaunlich, was?…" kam es von Zip, der gerade die Nudeln abgeschreckt hatte und nun in eine Schüssel füllte, ,,…Sie kann so ziemlich alles. Selbst in tiefster Wildnis kann sie sich was zu Essen machen, aber wenn sie mal in der Küche stehst, ist sie - entschuldige bitte den Ausdruck, Lara, - hoffnungslos verloren."

Lara warf Zip einen gespielt saueren Blick hin, während er nur dreckig grinste.

,,Ja ist doch so. Sogar eine Mikrowelle überfordert dich."

,,Na und? Ich habe eben kein Händchen dafür." versuchte Lara sich zu verteidigen. Doch sie amüsierte sich selbst über ihre Pannen.

Einmal war ihr ein Marmorkuchen angebrannt. Der war hinterher so hart gewesen, das man ihn hätte als Ziegelstein verwenden können. Zip hatte sie damit aufgezogen, das sie Gips reingeschüttet hätte.

Dann hatte sie einmal eine Suppe gekocht, doch die war ungenießbar gewesen, weil Lara keine Ahnung von der richtigen Dosierung der Gewürzen hatte und sie kurzerhand einfach alle durcheinander hinein geschüttet hatte.

Oder einmal war ihr ein Pfannkuchen mit Pfanne in Flammen aufgegangen. Danach hatte sie das Kochen eben an den Nagel gehängt und es Zip überlassen.

,,Du musst aufpassen, Kurtis…" begann Zip lachend, als er sich ebenfalls daran erinnerte, ,,…Sollte Lara jemals für dich kochen, musst du das passende Gegengift parat haben."

,,Pah!…" empört stemmte Lara die Hände in die Hüften und warf Zip einen fassungslosen Blick zu.

Kurtis lachte daraufhin ebenfalls und zog sie noch mehr auf: ,,Aber keine Sorge, Süße…wenn ich jemand wollte, der mich später mal bekocht, dann hätte ich sicher eine Köchin als Freundin."

Lara rammte Kurtis spielerisch den Ellenbogen in die Seite: ,,Ihr hackt ja nur auf mir herum, weil ich hier in der Minderheit bin."

Kurtis und Zip lachten weiter, während Lara sich gespielt beleidigt wieder zur Tomatensoße drehte, den Kochlöffel nahm, der darin steckte, und diese dann umrührte.

Zip stellte derweil, noch immer amüsiert, die Schüssel auf den Küchentisch, den Kurtis eben gedeckt hatte. Kurtis legte seine Arme um Laras Taille und sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter.

,,Du brauchst dich jetzt gar nicht einzuschleimen." sagte Lara, doch war ihm nie wirklich böse. Sie neckten sich gerne gegenseitig.

,,Nicht bös sein, Schatz, okay…Wir machen doch nur Spaß." Kurtis gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Dann lächelte Lara und stocherte in der Soße herum: ,,Das weiß ich doch."

,,Wie sieht es aus?" fragte Zip, der nun hinzu kam und in den Kochtopf blickte.

,,Naja…" begann Lara und blickte ebenfalls in den Topf.

,,Okay, das Essen ist fertig. Mal sehen, was du gezaubert hast." beschloss Zip dann, obwohl er wusste, das er ja das meiste gemacht hatte…


	8. Das Ritual

**Das Ritual**

,,Zehn vor acht…" verkündete Kurtis, nach einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.

Sie waren gerade angekommen und der Wagen parkte gegenüber des Eingangs des britischen Museum. Sie konnten gut auf das prächtige, von Säulen gestützte Eingangsportal sehen. Niemand war mehr dort und auch keine Passanten waren hier mehr zu sehen.

Lara nickte nachdenklich.

,,Willst du wirklich alleine da rein gehen?…" fragte Kurtis, ,,…Du weißt das ich das nicht gerne sehe. Wir wissen nicht, was auf uns - dich - zukommt."

Er sprach sein Unbehagen frei aus, denn er wollte, Lara würde es lassen. Es war ihm zu riskant. Kurtis wusste aber auch, das er vielleicht etwas…naja…überbesorgt war. Es nervte ihn ja selber, das er so dachte, doch es war nun eben so. Er würde es sich niemals verzeihen, wenn Lara etwas zustoßen würde und das er nun hier sitzen sollte, während sie alleine da rein ging, gefiel ihm ebenso wenig und machte die Sache nicht gerade leichter.

Natürlich kannte Lara solche Situationen, immerhin war sie ja die Grabjägerin und er nur ein Ex-Fremdenlegionär, aber Kurtis wusste auch, das Lara sowieso nicht mit sich diskutieren lassen würde, sobald sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Aber er würde alles genau im Auge behalten.

Lara, die auf dem Beifahrersitz saß blickte zu ihm und nickte, um seine Frage zu beantworten: ,,Es ist sicherer."

,,Für wen?" fragte er beiläufig und blickte auf das große Eingangsportal des Museums.

,,Ich weiß, das es dir nicht gefällt, aber ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen…" entgegnete Lara, ,,…Ich hab das Headset an und du und Zip könnt dann auf den Monitoren alles verfolgen. Außerdem habe ich schon solche Aktionen gemacht, da war ich noch keine zwanzig Jahre alt."

,,Dein Optimismus ist manchmal wirklich bemerkenswert." murmelte Kurtis dann mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Dabei griff er nach hinten, um einen Laptop vom Rücksitz zu nehmen.

Währenddessen sprach Lara ins Headset: ,,Zip? Kannst du mich hören?"

Sekunden später erklang seine Stimme in ihren Ohren, da auch Kurtis ein Headset trug.

,,_Ja…klar und deutlich und die Kamera übertragt das Bild einwandfrei."_ sagte Zip dann und verfolgte, wie stets, alles von Croft Manor aus.

,,Okay, dann mach ich mich auf den Weg." beschloss Lara dann.

Kurtis hatte den Laptop hochgefahren und würde bald auch alles mitverfolgen können, doch jetzt blickte er zu ihr: ,,Pass auf dich auf, okay?"

Lara lächelte und nickte. Sie beugte sich vor, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und stieg dann aus.

Die Archäologin trug schwarze Stiefel, eine schwarze Jeans, ebenso auch ein dunkles Shirt und eine kurze, taillierte, schwarze Jeansjacke. Natürlich hatte sie auch ihren Waffengurt an den Hüften mit den treuen Pistolen, dem Fernglas und Magnethaken, man konnte ja schließlich nie wissen, auf was man trifft.

Kurz bevor sie dir Tür zuschlug, sah sie noch einmal zu ihm: ,,Wenn in einer Stunde nicht mehr da bin oder Schwierigkeiten bekomme dann…"

,,…komme ich rein." vollendete er lächelnd ihren Satz. Und das würde aber auch tun und keine zehn Pferde könnten ihn davon dann abhalten.

Wieder nickte Lara mit einem knappen Lächeln, dann ging sie los…

-----

Zielstrebig und doch vorsichtig schritt Lara über den Vorhof, hin zum Eingangsportal des Britisch Museum. Immerhin stand ja in der Mail, das die Türen offen sein würden und sie ins Kellergeschoss kommen sollte.

Innerlich schüttelte Lara gerade selbst den Kopf über ihr Verhalten.

Jede Minute, nein, jede Sekunde, konnte jemand vor sie springen und sie eiskalt umbringen, wenn sich herausstellte, das es alles doch eine Falle gewesen war. Kurtis und Zip hatten wohl recht, als sie meinten, es wäre zu gefährlich da hin zu gehen.

Doch ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, das dort etwas vor sich ging, in diesem Gebäude. Sie roch es förmlich und sie würde es auch herausfinden.

Sie stieg die kurzen Treppen zur Eingangstür hinauf und ging dann vorsichtig auf diese zu. Den Türgriff umfasste sie, dann atmete sie noch einmal tief durch. Lara war angespannt und sie erlaubte es sich, sich selbst einzugestehen.

Sie malte sich das schlimmste aus. Immerhin könnte jede Sekunde auf sie geschossen werden, oder jemand könnte sie angreifen. Allerdings könnte, im schlimmsten Fall auch alles Explodieren, wenn sie jetzt am Türgriff zog, wenn sie an die Aktion mit ihrem Wagen gestern Nacht dachte.

__

…Wirklich schade um den Aston Martin, mein armes Auto…

Wieder schüttelte sie innerlich den Kopf und beschloss ihre Gedanken weg zu drängen. Sie hatte den Entschluss gefasst dort hinein zu gehen und genau das würde sie auch tun. Also zog Lara an der Eingangstür und sie ging ohne weiteres auf…

-----

Vorsichtig blickte Lara in das große und reich verzierte Foyer des Museums, kurz bevor es zu den Ausstellungsräumen ging.

Es war dunkel, da anscheinend niemand mehr da war. Doch sie schaltete ihre Taschenlampe noch nicht ein, denn sie wollte demjenigen oder denen, die sie erwarten würden, nicht allzu offensichtlich ihre Ankunft verraten.

Ihr Blick ging zu den Überwachungskameras die in den Ecken des Raumes, oben an der Decke, hingen, doch sie waren ausgeschaltet. Es brannte kein Lämpchen an ihnen, so wie sonst und Lara war schon oft hier gewesen. Sie würde sogar sagen, das sie sich hier gut auskannte.

Dann trat sie vollends ein. Hinter ihr viel die Tür wieder zu.

In dem sonst so lautvollen Museum, indem tagtäglich viele Besucher ein und aus gingen, war es jetzt totenstill. Es würde sie auch nicht wundern, wenn die Mumien, im ägyptischen Raum, im zweiten Stock des Westflügels, plötzlich erwachen würden und dann hier umherschlurften.

Lara ging einige Schritte in die Mitte des Foyers und horchte. Sie blickte sich nach allen Richtungen um, doch es war so, als wäre hier alles wie immer.

Sie beschloss dann den linken Gang zu nehmen, von dem sie wusste, das er zu den Vorlesungsräumen, dem Hausmeisterbüro und den Kellergeschossen führte.

Der Gang war ansonsten immer hell beleuchtet gewesen und oft war Lara auch dort entlang gegangen, um einer Vorlesung eines Professors zu lauschen. Dort hatte sie auch damals zum ersten mal eine Lesung von Croys zugehört. Doch nun war dieser Gang stockdunkel, außer dem schwachen Mondlicht, das hier durch die Fenster hinein schien.

Lara ging an den Vorlesungsräumen vorbei, bis ganz nach hinten. Dort mündete der Gang in einen weiteren, kleinen Raum. Links an der Wand stand eine Bank aus Holz und direkt vor Lara war die Tür zum Hausmeisterbüro zu erkennen.

Doch Lara wandte sich nach rechts und sie stand vor der Tür, die sie suchte. _`Kellergeschoss - Für unbefugte Betreten verboten´ _stand darauf.

Es würde einkurzer Ausflug werden, wenn das alles nur ein Scherz gewesen war und diese Tür nun verschlossen war, doch dann hätte es auch keinen Sinn ergeben, das die Eingangstür offen geblieben war. Lara umfasste den Türgriff und zog daran.

Leicht quietschend ging sie auf und dieses Geräusch ließ eine Gänsehaut über ihren Rücken laufen. Sie hoffte, das sie niemand gehört hatte und erstarrte einen Augenblick.

Zu ihrem überraschen war das nicht der Fall, aber Helligkeit kam ihr nun entgegen.

Lara stand vor einer Treppe, die in die Tiefe führte und die Lichter waren an. Jemand war hier unten, das war nun mehr als eindeutig.

Lara brauchte auch nun nicht mehr daran zu denken, ihre Taschenlampe wieder ein zu schalten, denn es war hell genug, um ausreichend sehen zu können. Allerdings war das auch ein Nachteil, denn so würde Lara schnell zu entdecken sein.

Also musste sie sehr leise sein. Nachdem Lara diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, stieg sie auf die erste Stufe der Treppe und ließ leise die Tür hinter sich zuleiten. Auch diesmal erklang das Quietschen, doch lange nicht so laut, wie vorhin. Dann machte Lara sich an den Abstieg…

-----

Nach einer recht kurzen Treppe, blieb Lara kurz stehen. Es folgte ein langer Korridor mit Gängen die abzweigten und am Ende sah Lara eine weitere Treppe. Alles war hell erleuchtet von den Lampen, die an den Wänden hingen. Wie Wände waren weiß und kahl und der Boden aus einfachem Beton.

Langsam schlich die Archäologin weiter und an jeder Tür, es waren drei und an jedem Gang, es waren zwei, blieb Lara kurz stehen und horchte.

Es konnte ja möglich sein, das sie angegriffen wurde, doch dem war nicht so. Langsam ging sie weiter und kam dann an der nächsten Treppen an. Das Treppenhaus führte noch zwei Stockwerke hinunter und es war offen. So konnte Lara einen Blick nach unten werfen.

,,_Tja und jetzt? Wo versteckt sich unser Wohltäter?"_ fragte Zip nebenbei.

,,Schhh!" fiel Lara ihm ins Wort, da sie glaubte ein Geräusch zu hören. Abrupt drehte sie sich um, doch hinter ihr war nichts. Sie war sich sicher, das es von unten gekommen war. Also blickte sie vorsichtig wieder hinunter in die Tiefe.

,,_Was ist?_" fragte Kurtis über Funk.

Lara gab ihm keine Antwort. Aus zweierlei Hinsicht.

Sie war es leid, das er oder Zip andauernd Kommentare gaben und andererseits wollte sie auch keinen Lärm machen, weswegen sie lieber die Klappe hielt.

Langsam machte sich die Grabjägerin daran, sie Stufen hinab zu steigen. Etwas in ihr warnte sie, doch ihre Neugier war größer. Ihre Hände legten sich auf ihre Pistolen, die an ihren Hüften ruhten. Sie hatte sie bereits entsichert und war allzeit bereit.

In der nächsten Etage unter ihr, führte ein Gang von den Treppen weg, den sie aber links liegen ließ und weiter nach unten ging, nachdem sie sicher war, das von dort niemand kommen würde.

Als Lara dann unten ankam, blieb sie wieder kurz stehen.

Sie war nun komplett unten, denn weiter runter ging es nicht mehr. Der einzige Weg, der weiterführte war eine Tür, direkt vor der Treppe.

Lara griff nach der Klinke und drückte diese hinunter. Die Tür öffnete sich eine Spalt und Lara lugte hindurch.

Es war dunkel im ersten Moment, doch sie erkannte einen kurzen Flur, an dessen Ende einen weiteren Raum, indem es flackerte. Es war der Lichtschein von Feuer. Außerdem fielen ihr Stimmen auf.

Lara konnte nichts genaues verstehen, doch ihre Neugier brachte sie dann dazu, weiter zugehen und herauszufinden, was da am Ende des Ganges vor sich ging.

Leise schlüpfte sie durch die Tür und ging los, nachdem sie diese wieder hinter sich zugemacht hatte.

,,_Lara?_" hauchte Kurtis in ihr Ohr.

,,Schhh…" ermahnte sie ihn, so leise wie es ging und folgte dem Gang.

Die fremden Stimmen wurden lauter, je näher sich Lara dem Ende des Flures näherte. Allerdings konnte Lara nicht das geringste verstehen.

Es waren vielen Männerstimmen, ja, aber sie sprachen keine Sprache, die Lara jemals gehört hatte. Es klang wie eine Endlosschleife, denn ihr vielen auf, das die Worte immer wiederholt wurden.

Vorsichtig spähte Lara um die Ecke und erkannte einen kreisrunden Raum, der noch eine Etage tiefer ging. Eine Balustrade aus Metall ging rund um den Raum, der komplett aus unverputztem, rohem Stein bestand.

Sie erkannte nun auch, das die Stimmen und das Feuer von unten kamen, also wagte sie es einen Schritt weiter zu gehen und trat auf die Balustrade. Sie musste ungeheuer leise sein, damit man das metallene Geräusch, beim gehen, nicht hören konnte und hielt es für besser, wenn sie sich hinkniete. Ein Stück rechts neben ihr war eine metallene Wendeltreppe, die hinunter führte.

Doch Lara kroch nicht bis nach vorne zum Geländer, sondern nur so weit, das sie hinab blicken konnte und sie glaubte nicht was sie da sah…

Lara weitete die Augen, den in diesem kreisrunden Raum, an dessen Wände sich eine brennende Fackel an die andere reihte, bot sich ihr eine okkulte und düstere Szene.

Ein ebenso kreisrunder Altar aus hellem Marmor war in der Mitte aufgestellt. Ein riesiges, schwarzes Pentagramm prangte darauf, das wohl hineingeschlagen worden war. Vier hohe Kerzenständer standen im gleichen Abstand zu dem Altar und das Feuer flackerte hell auf den weißen Kerzen, während das überlaufende Wachs zu Boden tropfte.

Doch das war noch längst nicht alles, denn jetzt wurde auch geklärt, woher die Stimmen kamen. Achtzehn, in dunkelbraunen Kutten und schwarzen Gürteln bekleidete Männer, knieten um den Altar herum und sagen etwas vor sich hin. Sie konnte keine Gesichter erkennen, da jene mit den Kapuzen ihrer Kutten verhangen waren. Sie sahen aus wie Mönche, die beteten, doch Lara bezweifelte stark, das dies der Fall gewesen war.

Sie konnte es nicht verstehen, denn diese Sprache glich keiner die ihr bekannt war.

,,_Was geht da vor?" _fragte Kurtis.

Lara ging nicht auf seine Frage ein, denn sonst würde sie sich verraten. Sie wusste das und Zip und Kurtis wussten das auch.

Einige Sekunden vergingen und auf Laras Rücken breitete sich eine Gänsehaut aus, denn es war irgendwie unheimlich.

Plötzlich schrie jemand entsetzlich auf und Lara zuckte zusammen. Es war der Schrei einer Frau.

Lara blickte unter sich, durch die kleinen Löcher, der metallenen Balustrade und sah es. Zwei weitere Männer kamen aus einem Durchgang unter ihr, die eine junge Frau, vermutlich kaum älter als zwanzig, hinter sich her schleiften.

Die junge Frau mit stahlblondem Haar, war spärlich bekleidet. Sie trug nur einen hauchdünnen, weißen Lendenschurz und ihre Brüste waren, ebenfalls nur mit einem dünnen weißen Stoff bedeckt. Das Mädchen wehrte sich und versuchte sich dem Griff der beiden Kuttenträger zu entziehen, aber es gelang ihr nicht.

Die beiden Männer zerrten sie brutal auf den Altar und fesselten ihre Hände und ihre Füße an den Enden des Pentagramms und banden ihr dann mit einem Stück weißen Stoff den Mund zu.

Lara erkannte Angst im Gesicht der jungen Frau.

Dann entfernten sich die beiden Männer und knieten sich in den Kreis zu den anderen Kuttenträgern, wo sie ebenfalls diesen abnormalen Sprechgesang mitmachten.

,,_Ist das ein Ritual?" _wollte Zip wissen.

,,_Sieht fast so aus_…" gab ihm Kurtis nachdenklich zur Antwort.

Lara blickte gespannt drein und sah nun noch eine dritte Person, die den Raum, durch den selben Durchgang wie die anderen, betrat.

Allerdings trug diese Person ein rötliches Gewand mit goldenen Verziehrungen und die eine Hälfte seines Gesichtes war weiß, die andere schwarz angemalt.

Lara beschloss das diese Person wohl der Anführer dieser - sie wusste nicht, ob sie es so nennen konnte, aber sie tat es - Sekte war.

Gespannt blicke sie dem Geschehen zu.

Der `Anführer´ trat zur rechten des Mädchens und blickte kurz auf sie herab.

Sie wehrte sich noch immer.

Dann streckte der Anführer seine Hand über ihrem Kopf aus und murmelte etwas, von dem Lara sagen würde, das es irgendeine Beschwörungsformel sein könnte und im nächsten Moment hörte das Mädchen auf sich zu wehren.

Lara verstand nicht ganz recht, was da vor sich ging.

Der Gesichtsausdruck der jungen Frau hatte sich verändert. Die Angst war aus ihren Augen gewichen. Sie wirkte nun, als wäre sie gar nicht richtig da. So, als würde sie unter Drogen stehen oder als hätte man sie hypnotisiert.

Dann schnellten die Arme des Anführers in die Höhe und die Kuttenträger verstummten. Sie erhoben sich und falteten die Hände so, als wenn sie beten würden. Der Anführer begann laute Worte auszusprechen, in der selben, fremden Sprache.

Lara fühlte förmlich, wie ihr Blut in ihren Andern gefror, als sie dem Treiben unter ihr zusah.

Nach einigen Sekunden begannen die Kuttenträger wieder mit ihrem zeremoniellen Sprechgesang und bewegten sich im Kreis um ihren Anführer und den Altar, jedoch ließen sie den Blick nicht ab.

Lara konnte nun in die eiskalten Augen der Männer und in die des Anführers blickten und es kam ihr so vor, als würden sich Messer in ihren Rücken bohren.

Es war eine Zeremonie oder ein Ritual und Lara wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was noch passieren könnte. Ihr Blick ging zu der jungen Frau, die nun regungslos, aber bei vollem Bewusstsein, dort lag.

Der Anführer zückte einen reich verzierten, steinernen Dolch aus seinem Gewand und ließ die Spitze zu der Frau hinabsinken.

Mit Schrecken sah Lara zu.

,,_Will der sie etwa pfählen?" _fragte Zip gespannt und verwirrt.

Lara blieben die Worte im Halse stecken, als der Anführer ein Kreuz unterhalb der Brust der Frau ritzte. Genau da, wo sich das Brustbein, der Schwertfortsatz des menschlichen Skelettes, befindet.

Ein Rinnsal Blut strömte aus ihrer Haut, doch kein Aufschrei erfolgte, also ging Lara davon aus, das es nicht besonders tief gewesen war und das Mädchen aufgrund dieser seltsamen Hypnose keine Schmerzen spürte.

,,Ich muss ihr helfen, wer weiß, was die ihr noch antun werden." flüsterte Lara ins Headset und zog ihre rechte Waffe.

,,_Nein, du weißt doch gar nicht was da vor geht_." warnte Kurtis sie.

,,_Er hat recht, Lara, warte lieber ab. Wir wissen nicht wer die Guten und wer die Bösen sind._" fügte Zip hinzu.

,,Das ist doch wohl eindeutig, oder? Soll ich die Frau etwa sterben lassen?" entgegnete Lara so leise wie sie konnte.

,,_Bleib da oben und warte noch…"_ sagte Kurtis mit Nachdruck.

Lara wollte wieder etwas entgegnen, doch kam nicht dazu, denn sie traute ihren Augen nicht. Sie beugte ich vor, um genauer hinsehen zu können.

Der Anführer sagte lauthals eine Beschwörungsformel auf und hatte die Hand der Wunde des Mädchens genähert. Den Dolch hielt er in der anderen.

Der Mann streckte seine Finger aus, die Fingernägel waren ungewöhnlich lang für einen Mann und dunkel lackiert, dann fing er an seine Hand in die Wunde der Frau hineinzubohren. Jetzt wusste Lara auch, warum seine Fingernägel so lang waren. Sie waren wie kleine Messer, die es leichter machten.

Lara weitete die geschockt und angewidert Augen.

Seine Hand drang in den Körper des Mädchens ein und diesmal schrie sie vor den Schmerzen auf. Allerdings wurde es durch den Stofffetzen um ihren Mund größtenteils unterdrückt.

Der Mann hatte blitzschnell seine gesamte Hand in ihrem Brustkorb und drang tiefer in sie ein. Es sah so aus, als würde sich seine Hand in ihr nach oben bewegen. Das konnte Lara von seinen Bewegungen her deuten, doch es war ein grauenvoller Anblick.

Die Kuttenträger gingen weiter im Kreis, sagten ihren Sprechgesang und der Anführer quälte die junge Frau. Es war ein schreckliches und grauenvolles Bild.

Selbst wenn Lara ihr jetzt helfen würde, wäre es zu spät.

Die junge Frau war nicht im Stande sich zu bewegen, selbst wenn sie es wollte, denn anscheinend war diese Hypnose durch den Anführer zu mächtig. Allerdings schrie das Mädchen aus Leibeskräften und kniff die Augen schmerzverzogen zusammen.

Plötzlich riss sie ihre Augen weit auf und verstummte, denn der Anführer hatte das was er wollte. Lara überlief ein kalter Schauer, denn die Augen der jungen Frau blickten in ihre Richtung.

Der Anführer zog dann mit einem Ruck seine Hand ein Stück zurück und das Mädchen zuckte einmal. Dann glitt seine Hand wieder aus ihr heraus.

Lara drehte sich fast der Magen um, als sie sah, das der Mann nun das Herz der Frau in der Hand hielt. Es schlug noch.

Blut rann in strömen aus der klaffenden Wunde auf der Brust des getöteten Mädchens und Lara legte sich die Hand auf den Mund, damit ihr kein Laut entwich.

,,_Oh mein Gott!_" entfuhr es Zip per Funk.

Lara blickte mit Entsetzen auf das Geschehen unter ihr und bemerkte nicht, das sich ihr jemand von hinten genähert hatte.

Dann war es zu spät, denn ein weiterer Kuttenträger packte sie…


	9. Ärger im britischen Museum

**Ärger im britischen Museum**

Der Mann schlang die Arm um sie und zog sie auf die Beine.

Lara ließ vor Schreck ihre Waffe fallen und diese ging klappernd zu Boden. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wo der Kerl jetzt hergekommen war.

Abrupt blickten die Männer, die unten standen nach oben, ebenso wie der Anführer. Er hatte das Herz der jungen Frau noch immer in der blutigen Hand, doch zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger der anderen Hand auf Lara. Dabei sagte er wieder etwas in dieser fremden Sprach und kurz darauf bewegten sich alle zwanzig Männer auf die Treppe zu.

,,_Oh Fuck! Du musst da weg und zwar schnell!_" entfuhr es Zip.

,,_Ich komm rein!" _kam es von Kurtis und kurz darauf war die Verbindung zu ihm unterbrochen…

Lara wusste, das diese Kerle sie sehr wahrscheinlich einfangen wollten und der Mann der sie festhielt, zerrte auch an ihr herum. Aber Lara war sicherlich nicht scharf darauf, die Nachfolgerin dieses Mädchens zu werden. Sie musste schnell handeln.

Die Archäologin ließ sich mit ihrem ganzen Körpergewicht nach hinten fallen und presste so den Mann hart an die Wand. Er lockerte seinen Griff und Lara konnte einen Arm befreien. Sie rammte blitzschnell ihren Ellenbogen nach hinten und traf die Rippengegend.

Dann kam sie vollends frei und packte die Kutte des Mannes. Sie zerrte ihn herum und stieß ihn gegen die Rehling. Der Mann bekam das Übergewicht und stürzte über das Geländer nach unten.

Lara sah, die anderen Männer auf sich zukommen, die nun oben auf der Balustrade angekommen waren. Die Archäologin zögerte nicht länger, schnappte sich ihre, am Boden liegende, Pistole und hastete dann den Gang zurück aus dem sie gekommen war.

Sie hörte Schritte, die ihr folgten.

Lara öffnete die Tür und betete innerlich, das der Kerl, der sie eben überrascht hatte, diese nicht abgeschlossen hatte.

Sie hatte Glück, denn sie ging ohne weitere auf und Lara stürmte ins Treppenhaus.

Doch ihr Glück war nicht von langer Dauer, denn kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen, sprang ein weitere dieser Kuttenträger vor sie und wollte sie packen.

Lara machte eine halbe Drehung und wich ihm so gekonnt aus.

Allerdings war etwas komisch an dem Verhalten dieser Kuttenträger. Sie rannten nicht schnell, sondern eilten nur auf Lara zu. Sie waren irgendwie träge, so als wären sie in Trance, oder als hätten sie keine Angst, das sie ihnen entkommt. Doch kaum war Lara in ihrer Reichweite, spurteten die Kuttenträger plötzlich und kurzzeitig auf sie los.

Die Archäologin vertagte es allerdings auf später, darüber nach zu grübeln, denn der Mann, der sich ihr in den Weg gestellt hatte, drehte sich zu ihr um.

Lara hastete bereits zur Treppe und stieg die Stufen herauf, doch im letzten Moment bekam der Mann ihren Knöchel zu fassen, stürzte zu Boden und riss Lara mit.

Sie konnte allerdings ihren Sturz abfangen, denn es hätte sicherlich schmerzhaft auf den Stufen geendet. Die Grabjägerin trat mit dem anderen Bein nach ihrem Angreifer aus. Er wollte auch dieses Bein zu fassen bekommen, doch Lara traf ihn mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Der Mann rutschte nach hinten und ließ sie los.

Dann ging die Tür auf und die anderen Männer kamen.

Lara fand, das es höchste Zeit zu verschwinden war und rappelte sich auf. Eilig stieg sie die Treppe hinauf und hörte, das sie weiter verfolgt wurde.

Sie war oben angekommen und wollte gerade losspurten denn die Kerle waren ihr ziemlich nahe gekommen, als ein weiterer Mann vor sie trat. Er hatte ein Messer in der Hand und attackierte Lara damit.

,,_Pass auf!"_ brüllte Zip in ihr Ohr

Die Archäologin schreckte auf und verdankte es nur ihren schnellen Reflexen, das sie das Messer nicht in der Schulter stecken hatte.

Der Mann hatte seine Angriff noch nicht vollendet, da packte Lara schon sein Handgelenk. Mit der anderen Hand griff sie seinen Gürtel und dann warf sie ihn in einem perfekten Judo-Wurf über sich hinweg. Sie katapultierte ihn die Treppe hinab und er knallte gegen einige seiner Kameraden.

Das verschaffte Lara so etwas Zeit, welche sie auch nutzte, um den Gang entlang zu laufen, der ins Foyer führte. Doch anscheinend hatte Lara heute das Glück nicht auf ihrer Seite, denn aus dieser Tür stürmten Abrupt weitere Kuttenträger und schlurften auf sie zu.

Die Grabjägerin stoppte abrupt und blickte sich um. Die Kerle hinter ihr holten wieder auf und es schien, als wäre Lara in der Falle.

Doch wer dies dachte, der irrte sich.

Sie blickte nach rechts zu einer Tür und nach links zu einem Gang. Lara hatte nun zu wählen wohin sie laufen würde, denn noch war sie nicht am Ende.

Da die Archäologin allerdings nicht wissen konnte, ob die Tür zu ihrer rechten verschlossen war und sie auch jetzt keine Zeit hatte, das heraus zu finden und sich daran auf zu halten, entschied sie sich einfach dafür, den Gang zu nehmen.

Abrupt drehte Lara sich nach rechts und rannte los.

,,_Weißt du, wo du hinläufst?"_ fragte Zip nervös.

,,Em…" war alles was Lara nach einigen Sekunden hervorbrachte, denn sie verbrauchte ihren Atem lieber dafür zu laufen, anstatt jetzt dumme Fragen zu beantworten.

Sie wusste nicht wirklich wo sie hinlief, doch sie war sich sicher, das sie in die Mitte des Gebäudes lief und dort musste es auch irgendwie, irgendwo einen Ausweg geben.

Sicher hätte Lara sich einfach mit erhobenen Waffen umdrehen und die Kerle eiskalt umlegen können. Doch das würde sie nur im Notfall tun, wenn es keinen anderen Weg mehr gab und sie kurz davor wäre selbst zu sterben. Selbst dann würde sie die Männer nur verwunden und nicht töten, denn es widersprach ihren Idealen, eine eiskalte Mörderin zu sein.

Lara würde jetzt gerne sagen, das sie noch niemals getötet hatte, doch so eine reine Weste hatte sie nicht. Sie hatte viele Fehler begangen und hatte beschlossen, diese Fehlerliste nicht mehr weiter zu führen, ganz gleich, was geschehen würde.

Lara kam an eine T-Kreuzung und entschied sich spontan für den linken Gang. Sie wurde noch immer verfolgt und konnte die Kuttenträger deutlich hinter sich hören.

Der Gang, dem sie jetzt folgte, war nicht allzu lang, denn schon von weitem konnte Lara eine Tür mit der Aufschrift `_Stairs_´ erblicken.

Ein Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen, doch sie wagte noch nicht zu hoffen, das sie es bald geschafft hatte. Denn was wäre, wenn die Tür verschlossen war?

Im Laufen umfasste Lara den Griff der Tür und im nächsten Moment glitt diese auf. Sie eilte hindurch und schloss sie hinter sich wieder.

Ihre Augen huschten durch das schmale Treppenhaus. Es war nur halb so groß, wie das andere, aber am wichtigsten war ihr, das hier kein Gegner lauerte.

Lara ließ sich jedoch keinen Moment Ruhe, denn es war äußerst unwahrscheinlich das diese Kerle nicht mitbekommen hatten, wohin sie gelaufen war, also machte Lara sich daran, die Treppen hinauf zu hasten…

-----

Ein Stockwerk höher war eine Tür mit der Aufschrift `_Hörsaal´ _und Lara trat eilig hinaus. Die Tür war nicht verschlossen und fiel hinter ihr wieder ins Schloss.

Ein kurzer Blick in den Raum, ließ Lara erkennen, das sie hinter der kleinen Bühne war. Backstage, würde man bei Konzerten sagen.

Podeste standen hier herum, in allen Größen und Varianten, auf denen Professoren bei Vorträgen ihre Unterlagen ablegen konnten. Daneben Lichtprojektoren und auch Tafeln. Eben alles, um einen Vortrag zu halten. Und das wichtigste, es war bis auf Lara menschenleer. Keine Kuttenträger waren zu sehen, doch Lara beschloss hier schleunigst zu verschwinden.

Lara eilte leise durch den Raum, zur einzigen Tür, die hier hinaus führte und sie wusste, das sie direkt in den Hörsaal gelangen würde.

Lara umfasste den Türgriff, zog die Tür auf und im gleichen Moment hörte sie ein Geräusch und schreckte auf. Denn mit der Tür fiel auf ein weiterer Mann in den Raum, und auch dieser attackierte Lara mit einem Messer.

__

,,Woww…´´

hauchte Zip per Funk und war ebenfall erschrocken.

Die Archäologin riss den Arm hoch und drehte sich zur Seite, so konnte sie dem Angriff entgehen. Sie griff die Kutte des Mannes und ließ ihr Knie hochschnellen.

Der Angreifer ließ das Messer fallen und heilt sich keuchend den Bauch, nachdem Lara ihn dort erwischt hatte. Er fiel auf die Knie und schnappte Atem, doch Lara bearbeitete ihn nicht weiter. Sie sah das im Hörsaal sich noch weitere Gegner herumtrieben und spurtete los.

Lara kam neben der Bühne heraus und rannte weiter, als ein weiterer Kerl sie anspringen wollte. Er sprang von der Bühne, auf der er stand, ab und wollte sie so angreifen, doch Lara war schneller und so knallte der Mann hinter ihr auf den Boden.

Die Archäologin sah noch drei Männer. Sie waren im Hörsaal verteilt und bewegten sich nur langsam auf sie zu. Die Grabjägerin wunderte sich immer noch, denn auch diese Männer schienen unter Trance zu sein. Sie hätten alle drei auf Lara losrennen können, doch dem war nicht so. Sie attackierten Lara nur, wenn sie ihnen in die Nähe kam.

Sie Archäologin rannte die Treppen hinauf, da dort oben der Ausgang war. Sie lief schnell und kam den Kuttenträgern auch nicht zu nahe, doch sie nahmen sofort die Verfolgung auf, als sie Lara erblickten.

Lara hatte in Windeseile den Ausgang erreicht. Sie zweifelte auch keine Sekunde mehr daran, das die Türen verschlossen waren, denn wenn diese Kerle hier herum streunerten, war sicher alles offen.

Ohne Probleme eilte sie dann hindurch und im dahinter liegenden Quergang wusste sie, das der kürzeste Weg zum Erdgeschoss links lag. Also drehte die Grabjägerin sich nach links und lief weiter.

Von weitem schon sah sie die Balustrade mit dem hüfthohen Glasgeländer, von dem man zum Erdgeschoss hinunter blicken konnte. Die rechte Wand war mit Gemälden übersäht und auch ein weiterer Gand führte nach rechts.

Lara musste einmal um die Balustrade herum, um zum Treppenhaus zu kommen und war schon dabei das zu tun.

Plötzlich stoppte sie.

Vor ihr, am anderen Ende der Balustrade, erschienen erneut diese Kuttenträger. Lara blickte in die Gesichter der Kerle, auf denen eiserne Entschlossenheit entfacht wurden. Langsam kamen sie auf die Grabjägerin zu. Instinktiv ging sie zwei Schritte zurück, doch hörte dann hinter sich ein Geräusch.

Abrupt drehte Lara sich um und erkannte, das die Männer aus dem Hörsaal ihr gefolgt waren und nun sich ebenfalls auf sie zu bewegten.

Es waren viele Gegner, die sich ihr jetzt von zwei Seiten näherten.

__

…Okay…jetzt muss ich mir was einfallen lassen…

Ihr Kopf drehte sie nach recht und blickte in den Gang. Eigentlich hegte sie die Hoffnung dadurch verschwinden zu können, doch in dem weißen Gang bewegte sich etwas Braunes. Es war wohl Ironie, Zufall oder einfach nur dummes Pech, das Lara hatte, als von dieser Richtung ebenfalls Gegner angeschlurft kamen.

Wieder schoss ihr die Frage durch den Kopf, weshalb diese Kerle sich so langsam bewegten. Jetzt hatten sie doch eigentlich leichtes Spiel mit ihr.

Doch die Tatsache, das die Männer sich regelrecht im Gänsemarsch auf sie zu bewegten, machte Lara fast wahnsinnig.

…_Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit denen…_

,,_Ähm_…" meldetet sich Zip in ihrem Ohr zu Wort, _,,…Lara ich will ja nicht drängeln, aber du solltest langsam zusehen, das du da weg kommst."_

,,Ja, ja…´´ machte Lara und blickte über das Geländer nach unten.

Es war eine zweistöckige Halle, die einige, riesige, fossile Dinosaurierskelette zur Schau stellte. Da waren unter anderem auch Tyrannosaurus Rex und ein Brachiosaurus, Triceratops, Flugsaurier, Velociraptoren und Allosaurier. Irgendwie erinnerte Lara sich an einen Film den sie mal gesehen hatte. Darin ging es um einen verrückten Wissenschaftler, der auf einer einsamen Insel Dinosaurier durch Genetik wieder belebte.

…_Oder war der gar nicht verrückt?…Mensch, ich sollte wirklich besser aufpassen, wenn ich mir schon so einen Quatsch ansehe…_

,,_Lara?!" _wieder war es Zip, der langsam drängte.

,,Ja, ich weiß schon, was ich zu tun habe." entgegnete Lara und hatte an der Decke des Raumes einen Metallring erblickt.

Die Kuttenträger waren nahe gekommen, doch Lara lies sich noch nicht hetzen. Sie wusste, das man dazu neigt Fehler zu machen, wenn man sich hetzen ließ. Die Grabjägerin griff an ihren Gürtel und zückte den Magnethaken. Zip hatte ihn extra für sie entwickelt und er hatte ihr schon mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet, da sie sich damit fast überall anhängen konnte.

Lara zielte und warf das Anfangsstück des Hakens zum Metallring an der Decke. Ein kurzer `Schnapp´ und der Haken hin daran fest.

Die Kuttenträger waren nun schon sehr nahe, zu nahe, wie Lara feststellte, als einer vor ihr nahe genug war, um los zu sprinten. Er streckte bereits die Arme nach ihr aus, doch Lara ließ ihren Fuß vorschnellen und traf die Magengegend des Mannes, der daraufhin zurück taumelte.

Lara stieg nun doch eilig auf das Geländer, als die nächsten Gegner sich anbahnten und sprang ab. Die Männer versuchten noch nach ihr zu greifen, doch Lara schwang bereits weg von der Balustrade.

Sie hing mitten in der Luft, über den Skeletten der Saurier. Neben ihr, war direkt der Kopf des T-Rex und Lara dachte einen Sekundenbruchteil darüber nach, was sich die Natur wohl bei solch riesigen Geschöpfen gedacht hatte. Sicher, es waren schöne Tiere gewesen, doch Lara hätte einem solchen Vieh niemals begegnen wollen.

Die Grabjägerin blickte zu den Kuttenträgern, die sich alle im Gänsemarsch zur Treppe bewegten und das würde ihr endlich henügend Zeit verschaffen.

Lara griff erneut an ihren Gürtel und betätigte, per Knopfdruck, die Seilwinde des Magnethakens, woraufhin sie sich rasch zu Boden abseilte.

Unten angekommen drückte Lara einen weiteren Knopf, der vorübergehend die Magneteigenschaften des Hakens abschaltete. Daraufhin glitt er der Haken von dem Metallring an der Decke ab und spulte sich automatisch wieder auf. Kurz danach, befand sich der Haken wieder an ihrem Gürtel.

Sie rannte durch die Skelette, zum vorderen Teil des Raumes, da dort der Ausgang lag. Es war eine Glastür und Lara konnte erkennen, das sich niemand draußen befand. Eilig stürmte sie dann hinaus und stieg die wenigen Stufen hinab. Durch den kurzen Flur, der reichlich mit Gemälden verziert war und dann zu der T-Kreuzung.

Sie mussten den rechten Gang nehmen, also bog sie um die Ecke und stockte, als sie eine Gestalt erblickte…

-----

Lara konnte nicht mehr stoppen und knallte im Laufen gegen die Person. Noch in der selben Bewegung wollte sie auf den Kerl einschlagen, doch abrupt stoppte sie ihr tun, als sie ihren Namen hörte.

,,Lara!" es war Kurtis.

Lara blickte ihn außer Atem an und ließ ihre Faust sinken: ,,Mann…ich hätte dir beinahe eine gescheuert."

,,Ging ja noch mal gut. Sag, ist alles okay?" fragte er und hielt ihrem Blick stand.

Die Grabjägerin nickte: ,,Wie kommst du denn hier her?"

,,Na ich bin rein gekommen, doch dann diesen Kerlen über den Weg gelaufen…Ich glaube irgendwas stimmt mit denen nicht. Wir sollten zusehen, das wir verschwinden." antwortete Kurtis.

,,Das nächste mal könntest du ja dein Headset mitnehmen, dann wäre es sicher leichter gewesen mich zu finden. Außerdem was wäre, wenn du hier verloren gehen würdest?" entgegnete Lara dann mit einem gewissen Unterton in der Stimme.

,,Punkt für dich, aber dieses Ding würde mich nur nerven…Außerdem gehe ich sowieso nicht verloren." sagte Kurtis mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Lara lächelte ebenfalls leicht und machte gerade Anstalt etwas zu sagen, als sie hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte. Sie drehte den Kopf und auch Kurtis blickte in diese Richtung.

Die Kuttenträger folgten ihnen und kamen gerade aus dem Saurierraum.

,,_Leute, ihr solltet euch jetzt lieber beeilen."_ meinte Zip drängend.

Lara blickte kurz zu Kurtis und dann eilten beide den Gang entlang aus dem Kurtis gekommen war. Der Gang machte eine weitere Rechtsbiegung und dann folgte ein breiter Flur, der in das Foyer mündete. Lara und Kurtis rannten nebeneinander her, Seite an Seite und trotz der Gefahr, fürchteten sie sich nicht…

-----

Im Foyer stoppte Lara plötzlich und auch Kurtis kam zum stehen.

,,_Oh_!" machte Zip und sein relativ überflüssiges Kommentar, knisterte in Laras Ohr, da Kurtis ja kein Headset trug.

Vor ihnen standen drei Kuttenträger in dem Raum, die Lara und Kurtis auch prompt erblickten. Sofort kamen die Kerle auf sie zugeschlurft.

Lara und Kurtis wussten, das sie noch immer verfolgt wurden und sie wussten, das sie keine Zeit mehr hatten.

Sie tauschten kurze Blicke und dann stürmten die Beiden auf die drei Gegner los. Und so, wie Lara es erwartet hatte, begannen die Kuttenträger erst schnell zu handeln, als sie und Kurtis in deren Reichweite waren.

Lara duckte sich, als einer der Männer sie greifen wollte und trieb dem Mann dann nacheinander ihre Fäuste in seinen Magen. Der Mann krümmte sich und Lara fasste ihm ins Genick. Dann schnellte ihr Knie nach oben und krachte mit seinem Gesicht zusammen. Bewusstlos sackte der Kerl zu Boden.

Kurtis hatte seinen Angreifer mit der Faust an der Schläfe erwischt, der daraufhin zur Seite torkelte und zu Boden knallte. Dann drehte er sich zu dem Zweiten, als dieser ihn an der Schulter packte und trat ihm gegen das Knie. Ein Knacken war zu hören und Kurtis wusste, das er dem Mann die Kniescheibe gebrochen hatte. Der Kuttenträger fiel zu Boden und Kurtis trat nochmals nach ihm aus.

Lara drehte sich gerade zu Kurtis um, als ihr Gegner zu Boden segelte. Doch da packte der Mann sie, den Kurtis vorhin zuerst geschlagen hatte und er riss sie an den Haaren. Lara drehte sich einmal und stand dann auf der ungeschützten Seite des Mannes.

Sie schlug ihm in die Rippengegend und rammte ihren Ellenbogen gegen seine Schläfe. Der Mann torkelte zurück und ließ sie wieder los. Dann holte Lara Schwung und trat dem Kerl ans Brustbein. Er stolperte zurück, doch in diesem Moment sah Lara, das ihre Verfolger sie eingeholt hatten.

Viele Kuttenträger strömten in das Foyer. Im Gleichschritt schlurften sie auf Lara und Kurtis zu.

Kurtis fasste ihr daraufhin an die Schulter, als auch er die Kerle erblickte: ,,Komm…"

Lara nickte und folgte Kurtis zum Eingang. Die beiden rannten eilig aus dem britischen Museum, in die kalte Nacht…


	10. K eine neue Spur

**(K)eine neue Spur**

,,Also ich versteh davon absolut rein gar nichts…" war das Erste, was Kurtis sagte, als sie wieder in den Tech-Raum zu Zip kamen.

Ihre Flucht verlief glatt. Nachdem sie aus dem Museum gelaufen waren, waren sie in den Wagen gestiegen und davon gefahren. Niemand war ihnen gefolgt.

Zip drehte sich dann zu Lara und Kurtis um und fragte: ,,Alles in Ordnung?"

Lara nickte, ebenso wie Kurtis.

,,Was sollte das?…" fragte Lara und musste sich eingestehen, das sie etwas aus der Fassung war, ,,…Ich meine das alles. Warum hat man mir diese Mail zukommen lassen? Nur, damit ich mir dieses…" sie brauchte etwas, um das richtige Wort zu finden, ,,…abscheuliche Ritual anschauen muss?"

,,Ja, war da sonst nichts? Ich meine, dieses Ritual war nicht besonders aufschlussreich." entgegnete Zip und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf.

Lara schüttelte den Kopf, doch schwieg. Sie schloss die Augen, als ihr das Bild der jungen Frau wieder in den Kopf stieg, der schreiend das Herz aus dem Leib gerissen wurde. Es war ein abscheulicher Anblick gewesen.

,,Alles okay?" fragte Kurtis und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Lara blickte zu ihm: ,,Sicher."

,,Ich meine nur, du bist so komisch, seit wir in den Wagen gestiegen sind." entgegnete Kurtis mit einem federleichten Hauch von Besorgnis in seiner Stimme.

,,Es geht mir gut, mach dir keine Sorgen…" dann blickte sie wieder zu Zip, ,,…Haben wir irgendetwas übersehen? Was kann das alles bedeuten?…Ich meine, mein Gott, was sollte das?"

,,Also, das ist echt ein Rätsel…" begann Zip, ,,…Diese Mail war mit Sicherheit ein Fake. Ich denke, wir - naja du - solltest das sehen, was sich da in dem Museum abgespielt hat. Dieses ganze Ritual."

,,Aber wieso?…" fragte Lara nicht wenig aufgebracht und begann im Raum hin und her zu laufen, ,,…Wieso wollte jemand das ich dabei Zuschauer bin? Was sollte dieses Ritual? Die Kerle haben da eine Sprach gesprochen, die ich noch niemals gehört habe…Wie die sich bewegten…" sie hielt kurz inne, dann fuhr sie fort, ,,…Und was hat das mit dem Angriff im Wald letzte Nacht und diesem Schlüssel zur Unsterblichkeit zu tun?"

Kurtis blies Luft aus seinen Lungen und zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Frag was leichteres."

,,Was machen wir jetzt?" wollte Zip wissen.

Kurtis zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. Die beiden Männer blickten zu Lara, die beide darauf warteten, das sie etwas sagte, denn immerhin war sie ja hier der `Boss´.

,,Wisst ihr, was mich interessiert?…" fragte Lara nachdenklich, bleib stehen und blickte die beiden an, ,,..Dieses…Ritual. Es wundert mich, das so etwas in einem Museum stattfinden kann, ohne großartig auf zu fallen. Ich meine da ist eine Frau getötet worden und ich denke nicht, das die Kerle dort dafür extra ins Museum eingebrochen sind. Und das wiederum heißt…"

,,…das jemand vom Museum da drin stecken muss." vollendete Kurtis ihren Satz.

,,Genau." bejahte Lara und lehnte sich im stehen gegen den Schreibtisch.

,,Und das heißt dann wohl für mich, das ich mir mal die Angestellten unter die Lupe nehme…" Zip drehte sich zu seinem PC.

,,Danke…" sagte Lara, ,,…finde auch heraus, ob dort jemand arbeitet der die Initialen A und K hat. Vielleicht kommen wir so auf eine Spur."

Zip nickte und haute auch prompt in die Tastatur.

,,So was kannst du? Ich meine dich in fremde Computer hacken." fragte Kurtis und blickte Zip neugierig über die Schultern.

,,Natürlich, wenn die Dinger, in die ich rein will, einen Internetzugang haben…Und ich denke das ein Museum so was sicherlich hat.…´´ beantwortete Zip Kurtis´ Frage.

,,Ja, es gibt nichts, was er nicht kann…" fügte Lara hinzu, ,,…Er hat mir schon oft mit seinen technischen Tricks das Leben erleichtert oder gar gerettet."

Kurtis nickte: ,,Du kannst also wirklich alles?"

,,Ich prahle ja nicht allzu gerne, aber japp…" versicherte Zip, ,,…es gibt nichts, wo ich nicht reinkommen kann. Ich habe natürlich jetzt alles verschlüsselt, sodass niemand erkennen kann, wer die Infos klaut."

Kurtis nickte mit Bewunderung, fragte aber dann: ,,Aber was heißt jetzt? Hattest du das früher nicht gemacht?"

,,Naja…" begann Zip verlegen, ,,…ich war schon immer ein Hacker. Allerdings war da mal etwas, das ist schon knapp elf Jahre her und damals hab ich noch nicht für Lara gearbeitet und naja…"

,,…er wurde erwischt, als er sich bei einer großen Firma - einem Pharmakonzern - in den Zentralserver hackte." erzählte Lara lächelnd weiter.

,,Und dann?" fragte Kurtis.

Zip zuckte belanglos mit den Schultern: ,,Tja, wie es eben so war…die Bullen sind gekommen und haben mich dann sozusagen in flagranti erwischt. War aber halb so wild, ich bekam nur drei Jahre."

Zip erzählte es beiläufig, als würde es ihm nichts ausmachen. Und das tat es auch nicht. Nicht mehr.

Früher war er eben leichtsinnig und überheblich, ein Macho eben und er glaubte, niemand wäre ihm gewachsen. Die Zeit im Gefängnis hatte ihn eines besseren belehrt und Zip änderte seine Einstellung. Als er dann raus kam, lernte Zip kurz danach, als er sich mit Gelegenheitsjobs über Wasser gehalten hatte, die junge britische Aristokratin kennen, die auch prompt seine Fähigkeiten zu nutzen wusste.

,,Knast?…" fragte Kurtis mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, ,,…Also du hast richtig gesessen? Kommen daher auch die Tattoos an deinen Oberarmen, denn Strichcodes sind nicht wirklich gängig?"

Zip nickte: ,,Ja, was soll man sonst den ganzen Tag im Knast machen, außer die Fitnessgeräte bis zum Umfallen zu benutzen."

Kurtis grinste: ,,Naja."

,,Kurz nach seiner Entlassung, hab ich ihn dann, durch gemeinsame Bekannte, kennen gelernt, als er mir geholfen hatte ins Hochhaus der von Croy Industries einzubrechen, wo ich die Iris gestohlen habe."

,,Ah, ja, das hast du mir erzählt…" entgegnete Kurtis, ,,…Das ist acht Jahre her, was?"

Zip nickte.

,,Wie auch immer, ne ganz schön lange Zeit…" Lara wechselte das Thema, ,,…Wie weit bist du?"

,,Ich bin gut…" antwortete Zip, ,,…aber ich bin kein Raod Runner…Fast habe ich es. Dann muss ich die Daten nur noch auswerten, aber es dauert noch etwas."

Lara nickte: ,,Okay, entschuldigt mich dann bitte einen Moment."

Kurtis nickte ebenfalls und daraufhin verließ die Archäologin den Raum und ging davon. Kurtis blickte ihr hinterher und wusste nicht recht, ob er ihr nachgehen und fragen sollte, ob alles in Ordnung war. Allerdings riss Zip ihn wieder in ein Gespräch, bevor er eine Entscheidung fällen konnte…

-----

,,Übrigens haben Sammy und Madeleine vorhin angerufen." sagte der Computerfreak.

,,Ja?" hinterfragte Kurtis und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl neben ihn.

Zip nickte: ,,Jepp…es gefällt ihnen gut auf Madeira und sie wollen fragen, ob noch alles okay ist…naja eigentlich wollte Madeleine das."

,,Hast du ihnen von der Sache erzählt?" fragte Kurtis dann und schaute seinem Kumpel bewundernd auf die Finger. Er fand es erstaunlich, wie schnell Zip an die Daten heran kommen konnte.

,,Meint ihr die neuen Probleme, die sich wieder anbahnen…" begann Zip grinsend, ,,…oder meint ihr eure Verlobung?"

Kurtis lächelte: ,,Ich glaube, du weißt das."

,,Ja…" seufzte Zip, ,,…Aber keine Sorge, die Sache da, an der wir gerade dran sind, hab ich verschwiegen. Wenn wir genaueres wissen, dann können wir ihnen immer noch alles erzählen."

,,Du hast recht. Sie sollen ihren Urlaub genießen. Wann kommen sie eigentlich wieder zurück? In zwei Wochen, oder?"

,,Ja…" beantwortete er dann die Frage und verkündete anschließend, ,,…Okay, die Daten laufen…" Zip machte wieder eine kleine Pause, drehte sich mit dem Drehstuhl zu Kurtis und verschränkte die Arme wieder hinter dem Kopf, ,,…und die andere Sache habe ich auch erwähnt, so nebenbei am Rande."

Kurtis schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und verschränkte seine Arme: ,,Du kannst nichts für dich behalten, was?"

Zip zuckte grinsend mit den Achseln.

,,Was haben sie denn gesagt?" fragte Kurtis schließlich neugierig.

,,Die waren völlig aus dem Häuschen und sagten, das sie erst mal einen trinken gehen." antwortete Zip.

Kurtis schwieg nickend.

,,Sag mal…" begann Zip, ,,…Wie bist du eigentlich auf den Gedanken gekommen? Jetzt ohne dir zu nahe treten zu wollen."

,,Welchen Gedanken?"

,,Na Lara heiraten." verdeutlichte Zip und blickte ihn an.

Kurtis grinste: ,,Ich weiß das klingt jetzt wahrscheinlich etwas kitschig, aber sie ist alles für mich und ich war noch nie so glücklich, als in der Zeit, die ich mit ihr verbracht habe und wenn ich je wieder von ihr getrennt bin oder sie auf irgendeine Art verlieren würde, würde ich mir das niemals verzeihen."

,,Das war nicht kitschig…´´ entgegnete Zip, ,,…Es war schön das du das gesagt hast und mal ganz ehrlich: Nach all den Katastrophen, die Lara in ihrem Leben schon erlebt hat, verdient sie es glücklich zu sein…"

Kurtis lächelte und nickte nachdenklich. Ja, Lara hatte viel erlebt und viel durch gemacht und ja, sie verdiente es, endlich glücklich zu werden.

,,…Ich nehme mal an, dann war das Wochenende recht produktiv, oder?" spielte Zip schief denkend an, um die Stille zu brechen.

Kurtis stieß ihm spielerisch den Ellenbogen gegen den Arm: ,,Hey…"

Zip lachte: ,,Tut mir Lied, aber ich konnte nicht anders…" gerade fing etwas an auf Zips Monitor zu blinken und er beugte sich vor, ,,…Aha, da haben wir es ja."

,,Und?" fragte Kurtis gespannt.

,,Du kannst schon mal Lara rufen, ich wäre dann in ein paar Minuten so weit, muss nämlich das ganze nur schnell überfliegen, ob da etwas dabei ist, was uns weiter hilft." entgegnete Zip.

,,Okay…" Kurtis stand auf und verließ ebenfalls den Tech-Raum…

-----

Lara stand in der Küche und trank ein Glas Wasser.

Sie war durstig gewesen und das kühle Wasser rann wohltuend ihre Kehle hinab. Sie hoffte auch somit die Bilder aus ihrem Kopf zu spülen.

Sie stellte das Glas danach auf die Arbeitsplatte und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Küchenblock ab. Ihre Gedanken waren wieder mal dabei abzuschweifen.

Lara dachte über alles nach, was heute in dem Museum passiert war. Dieses `Ritual´ war ihr noch immer ein Rätsel. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie man so grausam sein konnte. Dann war da ihre Flucht aus dem Museum und diese Kerle mit den Kutten. Deren Verhalten brachte sie ebenfalls zum grübeln. Wieso verhielten die sich so? Sie wirkten fast - so unglaublich es sich auch anhörte, doch es kam ihr in den Sinn - wie Zombies. Lara seufzte und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Plötzlich legten sich zwei Hände auf ihre Schultern und Lara zuckte kurz erschrocken zusammen, doch sie wusste auch gleich, das es Kurtis war.

,,Hey…alles okay? Wieso schüttelst du den Kopf?" fragte er und drückte sachte ihre Schultern.

Lara drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an: ,,Ach, ich war nur in Gedanken versunken. Was gibt es denn?"

,,Ich wollte nur bescheid sagen: Zip ist in ein paar Minuten so weit." antwortete Kurtis.

Lara nickte: ,,Dann hoffen wir mal, das uns das weiter bringt." Die Archäologin wollte an ihm vorbei gehen, doch Kurtis hielt sie am Arm zurück.

Lara hielt inne und blickte ihn erneut an: ,,Was?"

,,Das frage ich dich."

Lara nickte: ,,Okay…" sie gab nach und sagte es ihm, denn sie wusste, das er es stets bemerkte, wenn sie etwas beschäftigte, ,,…ich bekomme nur das Bild nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, als dieser Kerl der Frau das…" sie brach und blickte wieder zur Seite.

,,…das Herz herausgerissen hat…" murmelte Kurtis und fuhr dann normal laut fort: ,,…Ich hab es nur auf dem Monitor gesehen, doch es war bestimmt grauenhaft."

,,Ich…es ging so schnell. Wenn ich es gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich ihr doch geholfen." sagte Lara, eher für sich, doch er hörte es trotzdem.

Kurtis wusste, das sie sich Vorwürfe machte und das ihr Nahe ging. Er kam noch einen Schritt auf sie zu und umarmte sie dann. Auch Lara schlang die Arme um ihn und genoss seine Nähe.

,,Lara, du konntest das nicht wissen. Niemand konnte das…" entgegnete er einfühlsam, ,,…Jetzt bleibt nur die Frage, was dahinter steckt. Ich meine, was haben die wohl mit dem Herz gemacht."

,,Keine Ahnung und ich will es mir auch nicht überlegen…" murmelte Lara und sah dann zu ihm hoch, ,,…Danke."

,,Wofür?" fragte er leicht grinsend und blickte auf sie herab.

,,Dafür das du immer für mich da bist, wenn ich dich brauche." antwortete sie lächelnd.

Kurtis lachte und drückte sie sachte. Dann, nach einigen Momenten lösten sie sich voneinander und Lara ergriff das Wort: ,,Komm…gehen wir zu Zip."

Kurtis nickte…

----

Nach weinigen Minuten kamen Lara und Kurtis wieder zu Zip zurück. Schon von weitem hatten die beiden gesehen, das er eifrig in einen seiner vielen Monitore blickte.

Lara trat nach Kurtis in den Tech-Raum und redete auch nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum, denn sie kam direkt zur Sache: ,,Also, was hast du, Zip?"

Zip blickte zu den beiden und antwortete: ,,Also, ich hab mich in den Hauptarbeitsspeicher des Museums gehackt und dort mal alle Angestellten angesehen."

,,Und?" fragte sie dann und wollte endlich eine Antwort.

,,Hier…" Zip klickte auf eine Datei und dann erschien ein Steckbrief auf dem Monitor, ,,…Das ist der einzige Kerl, der dort arbeitet und die Initialen A und K hat."

Lara beugte sich, genau wie Kurtis, vor um auf den Bildschirm zu blicken.

,,Arthur Kingsley?…" las Kurtis den Namen vor, ,,…Noch nie von dem gehört." Dann blickte er zu Lara, die noch immer auf den Monitor sah. Doch sie sagte schließlich: ,,Ich kenn diesen Mann. Das ist der Kurator des britischen Museums."

Die Grabjägerin erhob sich und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Angestrengt nachdenkend musterte sie das Bild des älteren Mannes.

Arthur Kingsley war nicht mehr der jüngste, was unschwer an seinem ergrauten Haar, das fast zu einer Glatze geworden war, und der dicken, schwarzen Hornbrille zu erkennen war.

,,…Dieser Mann…" begann Lara dann wieder, ,,…ist ein angesehener Wissenschaftler in der Biologie, Archäologie und Geographie. Er besitzt mehre Doktorentitel und hatte als Professor lange Jahre einen Lehrerstuhl in Oxfort…" Lara blickte ihre Freunde an, ,,…Weshalb also, sollte er mich mit einer Mail ins Museum locken und was hat er mit dieser Sache zu tun?"

,,Tja…also…wenn du so fragst, Lara, keine Ahnung.´´ bemerkte Zip und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

,,Aber es sind seine Initialen unter der Mail und seien wir mal ehrlich…" Kurtis blickte zu Zip und dann zu Lara, ,,…wenn dieser Typ hier der Kurator des britischen Museums ist, dann kann doch ohne sein Wissen gar nicht ein solchen Treiben stattfinden. Ob Kellerraum oder mitten in der Öffentlichkeit. Der Kerl steckt doch sicher da mit drin."

Lara schwieg einige Sekunden, doch schüttelte dann den Kopf: ,,Kurtis, ich glaube nicht, das ein Mann wie er, das Zeug dazu hat. Ich hatte ihn nie als auffallend in Erinnerung."

,,Stille Wasser sind tief." bemerkte Kurtis dann.

,,Ja, da hat er recht." pflichtete Zip abwesend bei.

Lara blickte zu ihrem Assistenten und hob eine Augenbraue. Dann schaute wie wieder zu Kurtis: ,,Und was ist sein Motiv?"

Lara glaubte nicht daran, das Arthur Kingsley etwas mit diesem Ritual zu tun hatte. Für sie war es völlig abwegig und sie war sich sicher, das es eine logische Erklärung dafür gab.

Kurtis zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Macht, Besessenheit, Irrglaube, Okkultismus, Verrücktheit…Such dir einfach was aus."

Lara schüttelte wieder den Kopf: ,,Ich bin sicher, das es eine Erklärung dafür gibt…Vielleicht hat mir ja auch jemand ganz anderes die Mail geschickt und seine Initialen benutzt. Wir wissen ja auch noch nicht einmal, woher diese Mail überhaupt kam, denn wenn selbst Zip das nicht zurückverfolgen kann, dann sind da wirklich Profis am Start."

,,Hey, also ich könnte schon, nur diese Mail lässt sich nicht zurück verfolgen." unterbrach Zip sie, um sie zu korrigieren.

Lara warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu: ,,Ich mein ja nur, das ein Mann in seinem Alter, der sein Leben lang nur Papier und Stift benutzte und keinerlei Bezug zu technischen Spielzeugen hat, sicherlich nicht in der Lage ist, so etwas zu Stande zu bringen."

,,Und wenn er sich Hilfe genommen hätte?" fragte Kurtis in den Raum.

,,Alles ist möglich…" meinte Zip murmelnd, ,,...Wobei dann immer noch das Motiv offen bleibt und warum sollte er - wenn dieser Arthur Kingsley wirklich dahinter steckt - dann wollen, das Lara zusieht?"

Die Archäologin seufzte: ,,Wir können jetzt noch bis morgen früh darüber diskutieren und es wird uns nicht weiter bringen…"

,,…Du hast Recht, also was tun wir jetzt?" unterbrach Kurtis.

,,Das wüsstet ihr bereits, wenn du mich ausreden lassen würdest. Und du weißt sicher, das ich es nicht mag, wenn ich unterbrochen werde…" entgegnete Lara dann im zuckersüßen Ton.

Kurtis grinste etwas verlegen und nahm ihren Tonfall für dieses eine Wort ebenfalls an: ,,Sicher."

Lara nickte und fuhr dann wieder in normalem Ton weiter: ,,Heute werden wir gar nichts mehr tun, denn es ist schon spät. Morgen Mittag allerdings, werde ich noch mal ins Museum fahren und sehen, ob ich den Kurator in ein Gespräch verwickeln kann. Mal sehen, ob er wirklich was damit zu tun hat."

Kurtis nickte.

Zip ebenso: ,,Gut, ich denke, das ist auch das einzige, was wir tun können. Im Moment jedenfalls. Denn wir haben weder einen Anhaltspunkt, was dieses Ritual betrifft, noch was mit dem Schlüssel der Unsterblichkeit gemeint ist, noch was der Angriff auf euch gestern im Wald sollte."

,,Ja, aber ich denke wir sind uns alle sicher, das alle diese Ereignisse zusammenhängen." fügte Kurtis dann hinzu.

Lara nickte nun auch: ,,Auf jedem Fall sehe ich uns schon wieder in irgendetwas hineinschlittern. Wenn wir nicht schon knietief drin stecken. Und ich bin sicher, es wird nicht leicht werden."


	11. Der Ärger nimmt kein Ende

**Der Ärger nimmt kein Ende**

Kurtis drehte sich gerade von einer Seite auf die andere. Das tat er immer wenn er dabei war auf zu wachen und gähnte ausgiebig.

Langsam streckte er den Arm neben sich aus und realisierte erst jetzt, das er alleine im Bett war. Abrupt hob er den Kopf, da er glaubte geträumt zu haben und er fürchtet, in seiner Junggesellenbude in Paris zu sein, doch zu seinem erleichtern war das nicht der Fall. Er grinste leicht, denn er war noch immer in Croft Manor. Allerdings verging ihm das Grinsen gleich wieder, als Kurtis nun wirklich feststellte, das Lara nicht neben ihm lag.

Er setzte sich auf und blickte verwirrt auf den Radiowecker: 09:39 Uhr.

Grübelnd kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf, denn normalerweise, war Lara eine Langschläferin, wenn sie nichts wichtiges vor hatte und sie hatte am gestrigen Abend ja gesagt, das sie erst Mittags wieder zum Museum fahren wollte.

Kurtis streckte sich einmal, stand dann auf und beschloss, nachdem er in seine Kleider geschlüpft war, sie suchen zu gehen…

-----

Zip war noch nicht zu hören, was Kurtis nicht wirklich wunderte. Eigentlich war nichts zu hören, als er in die Haupthalle hinunter kam. Am Fuße der großen Treppe schwenkte er nach links und ging auf die Tür zu, die zur Turnhalle führte.

Nachdem Kurtis den langen Korridor, mit den prachtvollen Wandteppichen, und den Innenhof, mit dem Springbrunnen, hinter sich gebracht hatte, zog er an der Glastür der Turnhalle.

Musik sprang ihm in die Ohren und Kurtis brauchte nicht allzu lange um zu erkennen, das es Linkin Park gewesen war. Rock vom feinsten.

Er schmunzelte, denn Lara hatte den selben Musikgeschmack wie er.

Wenige Schritte trat er in die riesige Turnhalle mit den vielen verschiedenen Geräten, doch erblickte Lara nirgends. Grinsend blickte er dann nach oben und suchte die Wände ab.

Sein Grinsen wurde größer, als er die Brünette mit Pferdeschwanz und Sportkleidung an einer der vielen Kletterwände erblickte. Ohne Sicherungsseil. Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und bewegte sich auf Lara zu.

,,Na, klettern wir mal wieder ohne Schutzausrüstung?" rief er lächelnd zu ihr hoch…

-----

Lara wollte gerade ihren nächsten Schritt tun, als sie seinen Stimme hörte und stockte. Sie drehte sich halb um und blickte zu ihm herunter. Abrupt setzte sie ein Lächeln auf: ,,Du kennst mich. Schutzausrüstungen sind etwas für Anfänger oder Langweiler."

Kurtis verschränkte die Arme: ,,Also dazu gehörst du sicher nicht. Das hast du schließlich schon mehr als einmal bewiesen."

,,Und was ist mit dir?" sie provozierte ihn absichtlich und kletterte noch etwas höher dabei.

,,Was meinst du?" fragte er gespielt unwissend.

,,Na kann ein Ex-Fremdenlegionär auch ungesichert eine Wand nach oben klettern?´´ sie grinste, drehte sich wieder zu ihm und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.

Kurtis hielt ihrem Blick stand und ging auf ihr Spielchen ein: ,,Sicher kann ich das."

Lara richtete sich anders und etwas stabiler hin: ,,Das glaube ich nicht. Klar, ihr Soldaten seid harte Burschen, aber doch nur im Nahkampf unangefochtene Meister."

Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf und grinste, als er sich auf die Wand zu bewegte. Sie forderte ihn heraus und das wusste er. Sie bat ihn somit indirekt zu ihr rauf zu kommen. Also tat er es.

Geschickt kletterte Kurtis über die Vorsprünge und Sprossen der Kletterwand nach oben, bis er auf Laras Höhe war. Sie sah ihm belustigt dabei zu.

Kurtis stellte sich ebenfalls stabil hin und sah sie dann an: ,,Na, Lady Croft, zufrieden? Ich bin weder Anfänger noch Langweiler."

Lara begann zu lachen und Kurtis ebenfalls.

,,Tut mir echt Leid, wegen diesem kleinen Spielchen, aber ich konnte nicht anders." sagte Lara im Lachen.

,,Ach schon okay…´´ entgegnete er, ,,…Weißt du: Sport am Morgen vertreibt Kummer und Sorgen."

Die Archäologin zog beide Augenbrauen hoch: ,,Das hast du irgendwo gehört, nicht wahr?"

,,Erwischt…" antwortete er, beugte sich dann zu ihr rüber und gab ihr einen Kuss, ,,…Guten Morgen, Liebling."

Lara lächelte. Sie mochte es irgendwie, wenn er sie so nannte. Normalerweise mochte sie keine Spitznamen, aber bei Kurtis war das etwas anderes.

,,Morgen…" grüßte sie zurück.

,,Wie lange bist du denn schon wach?" fragte er.

,,Ach…´´ Lara überlegte, ,,…knapp eine Stunde. Nur du hast so richtig niedlich ausgesehen im Schlaf und da wollte ich dich noch nicht wecken."

Kurtis nickte und hob eine Augenbraue: ,,Niedlich?" Ihm kam es komisch vor solche Wörter aus Laras Mund zu hören, aber er fand es gut.

Lara lachte wieder kurz auf: ,,Naja…ist ja auch egal…Willst du mit trainieren?" Sie begann wieder hinab zu klettern und blickte daher nach unten.

,,Na hör mal, ich bin schließlich nicht umsonst hier rauf gekommen." entgegnete er und tat es ihr gleich.

Nach einigen Vorsprüngen, hatten beide wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen und Lara ergriff erneut das Wort: ,,Mit was willst du trainieren?"

,,Nun…" Kurtis überlegte, ,,…Zum Aufwärmen würde ich einen Nahkampf vorschlagen, wenn das nicht zu viel für dich ist."

Lara blickte ihn mit großen Augen an: ,,Bitte?"

,,Na immerhin hast du gesagt, das die Fremdenlegionäre besonders gut im Nahkampf sind." entgegnete er.

,,Ah…nur weil ich das sagte, glaubst du jetzt, du wärst mir überlegen? Ich warne dich Kurtis, es wird so enden, wie beim letzten mal."

,,Da habe ich gewonnen." behauptete er.

Lara stemmte die Hände in die Hüften: ,,Wie bitte?…Es war ein glattes Unentschieden!"

Kurtis überlegte und grinste dann: ,,Naja meinetwegen, es ist ja auch schon lange her. Allerdings will ich ein Unentschieden nicht gelten lassen."

Laras Mundwinkel hoben sich: ,,Ich auch nicht."

,,Okay…´´ Kurtis blickte sich um und sah lange Bambusstäbe in einer Ecke stehen. Er ging darauf zu und griff zwei von ihnen, bevor er zu Lara zurück kehrte. Dann reichte er ihr einen: ,,…Bitte, ich denke, ich muss meine Bo-Künste wieder etwas auffrischen."

Lara hatte den Bambusstab genommen und entfernte sich einige Schritte. Diese Kampfkunst war anspruchsvoll, aber sie würde ihn nicht schonen. Sie ging in Angriffsposition: ,,Okay, Meister Yoda, dann zeig mal, ob du schon eingerostet bist."

Kuris ging ebenfalls in Angriffsstellung und ging auf ihre gespielte Provokation ein: ,,Na gut mein, junger Padawan. Zeig mir, das du eines Jedi würdig bist."

Lara lächelte, ebenso wie er, doch als er sich dann auf sie zu bewegte wusste sie, dass das Training begonnen hatte.

Kurtis holte mit dem Stab aus und zielte auf ihre Füße. Lara nahm Schwung und ging ihm geschickt mit einem Rückwärtssalto aus dem Weg. Er kam erneut auf sie zu und versuchte einen Schlag von oben. Lara blockte ab, ließ die eine Seite ihren Stockes vor gleiten und erwischte Kurtis an der Seite.

Natürlich verletzten die beiden sich nicht ernsthaft, es war ja nur Training.

Kurtis nickte, als Zeichen, das er besser aufpassen musste und griff erneut an. Lara drehte sich zur Seite, entging seinem Angriff und wollte ihn abermals erwischen, doch diesmal war Kurtis schneller, drehte sich ebenfalls und blockte ihren Angriff ab.

Es war beiden klar, das sie sich ebenbürtig waren, doch umso mehr Spaß machte es ihnen…

-----

Beide ließen sich auf die weiche Gymnastikmatte fallen und die Stöcke gingen klappernd zu Boden. Außer Atem schnappten Lara und Kurtis Luft und ihre Brustkörbe hoben und senkten sich deutlich.

Lara lachte leise und schloss kurz die Augen.

Nach einigen Sekunden erklang dann Kurtis´ Stimme: ,,Wie lange soll das noch weiter gehen?"

,,So lange bis du verloren hast." antwortete Lara und war wieder zu Atem gekommen.

Kurtis, der alle Viere von sich gestreckt hatte, drehte sich auf die Seite, stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen und sah sie an: ,,Waffenstillstand?"

Lara lächelte, drehte sich ebenfalls zu ihm und stützte sich auch auf den Ellenbogen. Dann sah sie ihm in die Augen und beschloss: ,,Waffenstillstand."

Kurtis nickte und hielt ihrem Blick stand.

Sie hatten lange und hart trainiert und waren jetzt beide erledigt gewesen. Im Moment jedenfalls. Keiner war dem anderen überlegen gewesen.

,,Du kämpfst richtig gut." bemerkte Kurtis dann.

,,Danke…´´ entgegnete sie, ,,…Du bist aber auch nicht schlecht. Ich wusste nicht, das man diese Kampfsportart beim Militär erlernt."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und: ,,Es war nicht das Militär. Es waren die Lux Veritatis. Sie haben mir all das beigebracht."

Lara nickte. Kurtis streckte seine freie Hand aus und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, die sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatte. Sie war verschwitzt vom trainieren, ebenso wie er, aber das machte ihm nichts aus.

,,Wie sieht es bei dir aus?" fragte er schließlich.

,,Keine Ahnung, ich habe es mir irgendwie selbst beigebracht."

,,Genauso wie das schießen?" wollte er dann wissen.

Lara war amüsiert: ,,Naja dafür war ich auch beim Militär. Allerdings nicht sehr lange. Ich habe nur die Grindausbildung mitgemacht, aber war nie Eingesetzt worden. Ich glaube die hatten schon ein Problem damit, das ich eine Frau bin."

Kurtis grinste wieder: ,,Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie du die Rekruten auf die Matte gelegt hast."

Lara nickte: ,,Ja, das hatte sicherlich auch eine Rolle gespielt. Manchmal war es echt nicht schön, besser als die anderen zu sein."

,,Naja…jetzt hast du ja mich. Ich werde schon noch dafür sorgen, das du auf dem Teppich bleibst und irgendwann, werde ich auch einen Sieg davon tragen."

,,Also ich werde nicht so schnell aufgeben und mich besiegen lassen. Wovon träumst du denn Nachts?´´ fragte sie dann keck.

Kurtis´ Grinsen wurde breiter: ,,Willst du das wirklich wissen?" Er sah sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick an.

,,Was hast du vor?" wollte sie wissen und ahnte bereits etwas, doch da war es bereits passiert.

Kurtis rollte sich auf sie und nagelte ihre Handgelenke am Boden fest. Er kam ihr näher und berührte abermals ihre Lippen mit den seinen zu einem sinnlichen Kuss.

Dann löste er sich von ihr lächelte: ,,Davon träume ich Nachts…" nach einer kleinen Pause, fügte er hinzu, ,,…Hoppla, jetzt hab ich ja doch gewonnen."

Lara lachte leise und er hatte anscheinend nicht bemerkt das sie ihr Bein um das seine gefädelt hatte. Abrupt und mit einem Ruck, drehte sie sich mit ihm um und lag nun auf ihm.

,,Wie war das?" hinterfragte sie und hielt auch seine Arme am Boden fest.

Kurtis sah ihr in die Augen, als Lara sich zu ihm hinunter beugte und ihn dann leidenschaftlich küsste. Beide schlossen die Augen.

Die Grabjägerin ließ seine Hände los und er strich ihr langsam über die Seiten, bis seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken lagen und sie umarmten.

Lara löste sich dann von ihm, doch sie blickten sich noch immer in die Augen. Einen ganzen, langen Moment an, der einfach wunderbar war.

,,Unentschieden?" fragte Kurtis leise.

Lara nickte: ,,Unentschieden."

-----

Lara verließ gerade ihr Zimmer und strich sich das, noch etwas feuchte, Haar hinters Ohr. Gerade kam sie aus der Dusche und nun trug schwarze Turnschuhe, eine blaue Jeans und ein braunes Oberteil mit langen Armen. Das Training mit Kurtis war anstrengend, aber hatte ihr gefallen. Sie würde es auf jedem Fall wiederholen.

Auf dem Weg durch den Korridor zur Haupthalle kam ihr Kurtis entgegen. Lediglich ein Handtuch hatte er um die Hüften gebunden und war noch relativ nass.

Lara blickte fragend auf und blieb stehen: ,,Hey?"

,,Hey…" er blieb stehen, ,,…bist du schon fertig?"

Lara nickte: ,,Ja. Ich werde mich gleich auf den Weg machen und ins Museum fahren. Ich denke ja nicht, das sich am heiligten Tag der Vorfall von letzter Nacht wiederholt."

,,Ich glaube das auch nicht…" entgegnete Kurtis.

Lara stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und blickte ihn verwirrt an: ,,Sag mal…Warum läufst du hier halb nackt durch den Korridor? Fehlt dir was?"

Kurtis grinste: ,,Ja, meine Klamotten liegen noch in deinem Zimmer und das habe ich zu spät bemerkt."

Er fuhr sich durch das feuchte Haar und Lara blickte an ihm herab, wobei ihr Blick auf seiner starken Brust und den starken Armen hängen blieb. Es war ein recht netter Anblick, musste sie sich eingestehen.

Sie grinste leicht: ,,Wenn du mit fahren willst, dann solltest du dir was anziehen."

Kurtis blickte an sich herab und grinste dann ebenfalls: ,,Gib mir fünf Minuten, ja?"

Lara nickte: ,,Ich geh noch mal kurz runter zu Zip."

Ohne weitere Worte setzten sie ihre Wege fort. Allerdings wurde das Grinsen von Lara und Kurtis breiter…

-----

Lara betrat den Tech-Raum und fand Zip, wie immer, an seinem PC vor.

,,Morgen." grüßte sie.

Zip nippte gerade an seinem Tee und drehte dann den Kopf zu ihr: ,,Oh, Morgen. Ihr seid schon fit?"

,,Ja, wir haben vorhin bereits trainiert." antwortete Lara.

Zip nickte: ,,Danke übrigens, das ihr mir den Tee warm gehalten habt." Er hatte sich eben erst eine Tasse eingeschenkt.

,,Kein Problem. Wenigstens kann ich Tee kochen ohne dabei die Küche ab zu fackeln." entgegnete Lara lächelnd.

Zip lachte leise und stellte die Tasse neben seinen PC, als er in wieder in den Monitor blickte.

,,Ich nehme an, du hast sonst noch nichts heraus gefunden?" fragte Lara dann.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich die Augen: ,,Nadda."

Lara nickte und sah, das er noch ziemlich müde war. Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter: ,,Hey, mach mal Pause. Du hängst dauernd vor dem Ding und recherchierst. Wir wissen ja ohnehin noch nichts, also schalt mal ab, okay?"

Zip blickte zu ihr hoch: ,,Du, Lara, das ewige Arbeitstier, willst, das ich ne Pause einlege?"

,,Ja…schon dein Bein."

,,Meinem Bein geht es wieder bestens…naja…fast." murmelte Zip und verschränkte dann die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Lara wollte gerade noch etwas entgegnen, als sie unterbrochen wurde: ,,Hey, Lara, hast du eine Minute für mich?"

Die Grabjägerin drehte sich um und erblickte Kurtis: ,,Sicher. Bist du fertig?"

Kurtis schien verwirrt, was Lara und Zip bemerkten.

,,Wir wollten ins Museum fahren." meinte Lara dann und war auch verwundert darüber, das sein Haar bereits trocken war.

Kurtis fing sich dann aber wieder: ,,Ja, ja, sicher…Komm, wir reden im Auto."

Lara nickte: ,,Okay, ich gehe in die Garage und…"

,,Nein…" unterbrach Kurtis, ,,…Ich habe schon einen Wagen vorgefahren. Lass und aufbrechen."

Lara schien überrascht über sein drängen und die Tatsache, das er das alles bereits getan hatte, obwohl erst knapp drei Minuten um waren, doch dachte sich nichts dabei: ,,Okay…" sie wandte sich an Zip, ,,…Bis später."

,,Jepp…" Zip blickte die beiden an, doch bemerkte, dass Kurtis komisch war, ,,…bis später."

Lara nickte und folgte dann Kurtis, der bereits zur Haustür ging, nachdem sie sich ihre Jacke geschnappt hatte…

-----

Sie nahm keine Schlüssel mit, da Kurtis ja sagte, das er bereits den Wagen vorgefahren hatte und daher musste er ja den Schlüssel haben.

,,Kurtis…" Lara musste ihm eilig folgen und hatte dann zu ihm aufgeholt. Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an: ,,Geht es dir gut? Du wirkst so anders."

,,Sicher…" entgegnete er nur, als sie in den Hof gingen, ,,…der Wagen steht um die Ecke vorm Tor."

Lara blieb stehen und fragte sich, wieso er das Auto vom Grundstück gefahren hatte. Es gab keinen Grund das zu tun und sonst hatte er das auch nie getan. Sie kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und musterte ihn.

Überhaupt hatte sich sein Verhalten in den letzten Minuten geändert und Laras innere Signale ermahnten sie zur Vorsicht. Sie wurde misstrauisch.

Kurtis blieb nun auch stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um: ,,Was ist?"

Lara erschrak innerlich über den Ton indem er mit ihr sprach und blickte ihn mit verwirrtem Blick an: ,,Kurtis, was ist los mit dir?"

,,Nichts, mit mir ist alles bestens…" er griff ihr Handgelenk, ,,…Komm schon." Kurtis zog Lara mit sich mit und sie hatten schon fast das Ende des Hofes erreicht.

Lara konnte gerade so um die Ecke blicken und sah einen schwarzen Lieferwagen, ähnlich dem, den sie nach dem Ball der Queen im Wald gesehen hatte. Sie stockte abrupt, als dann auch einige Söldner vor sie traten. Vermummt waren sie und mit Gewehren zielten sie auf Lara.

,,Kurtis…" begann Lara erschrocken und wollte sich instinktiv zurück ziehen, doch dann geschah etwas, was sie nicht verstehen konnte.

Kurtis schlang seine Arme um sie und hielt sie fest. Lara war zu perplex, um zu reagieren, als Kurtis sie zu dem Lieferwagen zerrte.

,,Kurtis!…" entfuhr es Lara, ,,…Was soll das?"

Er gab ihr keine Antwort. Niemand tat das und die Söldner behielten die Archäologin genau im Augen. Sie konnte allerdings nicht verstehen, was da vor sich ging.

Was ging in Kurtis vor?

Wieso tat er ihr das an?

Wer waren diese Kerle und was wichtiger war, war Kurtis böse?

Lara wollte es nicht wahrhaben und sie konnte es nicht begreifen. Sie musste etwas tun, denn etwas lief hier komplett falsch. Sie würde sich nicht zu dem Lieferwagen zerren und entführen lassen, von dem Mann, den sie liebte.

Die Archäologin konnte einen Arm befreien und rammte ihren Ellenbogen nach hinten in seine Rippengegend. Kurtis keuchte und fiel zu Boden.

Lara befreite sich indes vollends und konnte nicht glauben, was sie da tat. Doch ihr Instinkt riet ihr hier zu verschwinden und dann in Ruhe eine Antwort zu finden.

Sie rannte zurück und war gerade im Begriff, um die Ecke, zurück in den Hof zu rennen, als sie hörte wie eine Waffe durch geladen wurde. Lara drehte sich um und in diesem Moment, fiel aus dem Gewehr eines Söldners ein Schuss…

-----

Er kam in den Tech-Raum und grüßte den Computerfreak: ,,Hey, Morgen, Zip."

Verwirrt zuckte Zip zusammen und schaute von seinem Computerspiel hoch. Noch verwirrter war er, als er sah, wer da vor ihm stand: ,,Kurtis?"

Kurtis blickte sich um: ,,Wo ist Lara? Sie wollte hier auf mich warten."

Zip drehte sich mit dem Stuhl zu ihm um und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich: ,,Hast du Alzheimer?…Oder den Autoschlüssel vergessen?…Denn Lara hast du gerade eben abgeholt."

Kurtis grinste: ,,Spinnst du?…Ich komme gerade von oben. Ich war unter der Dusche."

Zip verging das Lächeln: ,,Kurtis. Du warst vor keinen fünf Minuten hier und bist mit Lara raus gegangen."

Nun verging auch Kurtis das Lächeln und er spürte tief in sich etwas. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl, das ihm gar nicht gefiel. Er spürte Gefahr, die zunehmend größer wurde.

,,Wo ist Lara?" fragte Kurtis nun und meinte es plötzlich todernst.

Der Computerfreak stand auf und zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Keine Ahnung. Ich sagte doch, sie ist eben mit dir raus gegangen." Zip verstand nicht ganz was vor sich ging, doch er bemerkte Kurtis´ Aufregung.

,,Zip, das war nicht ich." versicherte Kurtis und sah ihm in die Augen.

Zip verstand und wusste nun auch, das da etwas faul war. Er nickte.

Kurtis drehte sich um und ging eilig zur Haustür. Egal, was es war, er würde es jetzt herausfinden. Hinter sich hörte er, das Zip ihm folgte. Schnell öffnete Kurtis die Haustür und die beiden Männer ging aufgeregt in den großen Hof.

Kurtis´ Herz begann zu rasen und das ungute Gefühl verstärkte sich zunehmend. Die Sonne schien blenden hell, doch warm war es nicht. Knapp die Hälfte des Hofes hatten sie zurück gelegt.

Kurtis und Zip hörten Stimmen am anderen Ende und wussten nun, das dort etwas vor sich ging. Sie hörten auch Lara rufen und kurz darauf erblickten die Beiden sie, als sie um die Ecke rennen wollte, doch im gleichen Moment fiel ein Schuss.

Kurtis und Zip stockten erschrocken…

-----

Sie zuckte heftig zusammen.

Lara wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Sie realisierte kaum, was da gerade passiert war, denn alles was sie jetzt fühlte, war ein stechender, höllischer Schmerz in ihrem Bauch.

Ihr Verstand schlug Alarm und sie wusste, das etwas schreckliches passiert war, wenn gleich sie es auch nicht fassen konnte.

Die Archäologin hatte die Hände abrupt auf ihre Wunde gelegt, doch zog eine Hand wieder hervor. Sie zitterte und Blut klebte an ihren Fingern.

Ihr Blut.

Lara weitete die Augen und hatte Mühe zu atmen.

,,Nein!!" hatte Kurtis geschrieen und wollte zu Lara eilen, doch hinter ihr traten plötzlich vier bewaffnete, vermummte Männer vor und richteten die Gewehre auf Kurtis und Zip.

Lara hatte den Kopf gedreht und erblickte Kurtis. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, das es ihn jetzt wohl zweimal gab. Schock stand in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben.

Ihre und Kurtis Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment und Lara erkannte, das sie getäuscht worden war. Es war ein falsche Kurtis gewesen, der sie hinaus gelockt hatte, denn der echte stand bei Zip Doch darüber nach zu denken, brachte ihr jetzt auch nichts mehr. Die Beine gaben nach und die Archäologin schlug zu Boden. Sie spürte frisches, warmes Blut über ihren Bauch laufen und hörte Schritte.

Ihr Atem ging langsam und es fühlte sich an, als würde er schwächer werden. Dann erschien eine Person über ihr.

Es war Kurtis, doch in seinem Blick lag nicht diese Wärme und Liebe, wie sonst, sondern eisige Kälte und Hass. Also musste es der falsche Kurtis sein.

Lara drehte noch einmal den Kopf zur Seite und erblickte in der Mitte des Hofes den echten Kurtis und Zip. In deren Augen Besorgnis und Verwirrung geschrieben stand. Sie wusste nun, das es eine Falle gewesen sein musste.

Jemand hatte sie anscheinend töten wollen und es war ihm gelungen. Lara schloss die Augen und ihr Kopf glitt zur Seite, als alle Sinne davon wehten…

-----

,,Nein!" schrie Kurtis abermals, als Lara die Augen geschlossen hatte und wollte zu ihr, doch Zip hielt ihn zurück, als die vier Söldner ihre Gewehre demonstrativ entsicherten.

Perplex starrten die beiden auf den anderen Kurtis, der bei Lara stand. Kurtis und Zip konnten es nicht verstehen. Da war ein Mann, der genauso aussah wie Kurtis und ihm war es gelungen Lara zu töten?

Der andere, falsche Kurtis bückte sich zu Lara und hob sie auf die Arme. Kein Laut entwich ihr, keine Bewegung war zu sehen und kein Lebenszeichen gab sie mehr von sich.

Kurtis wurde wütend und vergaß alles um sich herum. Er wusste nur eins: Er musste zu Lara.

Wieder wollte er los eilen, doch Zip hielt ihn abermals zurück. Zip wusste, das diese Kerle sie töten würden, doch er konnte auch Kurtis verstehen. Es war nicht leicht mit an zu sehen, wie der falsche Kurtis Lara auf den Armen davon trug.

Dann luden die vier Söldner ihre Waffen durch und zielten erneut auf Kurtis und Zip. Beide weiteten die Augen, denn sie wussten, das nun auch ihr Ende nahen würde, denn diese Kerle waren fest dazu entschlossen zu schießen.

Kurtis riss sich von Zip los und hielt dann seine Arme vor sich, als der Kugelhagel aus den Gewehren erklang.

Zip erschrak und sah sein Ende auf sich zukommen, doch kurz bevor die Gewehrkugel ihn und Kurtis erreichten, stoppten diese.

Zip erlaubte es sich, zu atmen, da Kurtis mit seinen telekinetischen Fähigkeiten die Kugeln nun beherrschte.

Keine zwei Sekunden später, flogen sie zu den Söldnern zurück. Doch die Männer sprangen noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, denn sie schienen von Kurtis´ Fähigkeiten zu wissen. Die Vier eilten hinter die Mauer zurück zum schwarzen Lieferwagen.

Kurtis kochte vor Zorn und spurtete hinterher.

,,Hey, nein, die bringen dich um!" rief Zip und er wusste, das es Selbstmord war, aber er eilte Kurtis nach, denn er würde seinen Freund niemals hängen lassen.

Kurtis hörte den Motor starten und rannte um die Ecke, runter vom Grundstück und stoppte, denn ein schwarzer Lieferwagen fuhr bereits rasend schnell davon. Kurtis blickte gelähmt und teilnahmslos hinterher ohne das geringste tun zu können.

Niemand war mehr hier außer er selbst und Zip, der jetzt zu ihm kam. Zip hatte einen genauso geschockten Gesichtsausdruck wie Kurtis…


	12. auf Morgen

**auf Morgen**

,,Die haben sie einfach mitgenommen." es war ein schwacher hauch, der Zips Lippen verließ. Er war besorgt um Lara.

Der Lieferwagen war nicht mehr zu sehen und Kurtis erwachte aus seiner Starrheit, als er die Worte seines Freundes hörte.

Er drehte sich um und ging langsam, fast in Zeitlupe, zurück in den Hof. So groß war der Schock. Vor dem großen Blutfleck, über den er vorhin gelaufen war, blieb er stehen.

Kurts hockte sich hin und streckte die Finger aus. Dann zog er sie zurück und sah das Blut, das nun an ihnen hing.

Es war Laras Blut. Sie wurde angeschossen und war schwer verletzt, wenn nicht sogar tot.

Ein eisiger Schauer lief Kurtis über den Rücken und er fühlte Wut, Zorn, Angst, Besorgnis, Sehnsucht. Alle Emotionen durcheinander.

Er wollte es nicht wahr haben. Es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein.

Das nächste, was Kurtis mitbekam, war eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

Zip war gekommen und ergriff sachte das Wort: ,,Kurtis…Der Kerl sah so aus wie du, ich…" Der Computerfreak brach ab, denn ihm fehlten die Worte. Zip wusste auch nicht was er sagen sollte, denn er hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie seine beste Freundin, die für ihn wie eine Schwester war, getötet wurde. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er daran dachte.

Kurtis erhob sich und schniefte einmal. Er leugnete es nicht, als er bei dem Gedanken an Laras Tod feuchte Augen bekam. Doch nun gab es wichtigeres zu tun.

Er drehte sich zu Zip um: ,,Ich will das du alles herausfindest, was hier geschehen ist. Wir müssen herausfinden, wer diese Kerle waren. Denn wenn wir die finden, dann finden wir auch Lara."

Zip schluckte und blickte auf das viele Blut am Boden: ,,Kurtis…Lara wurde schwer verletzt. Ich…´´ er war vorsichtig in seiner Wortwahl, ,,…Ich weiß nicht, ob wir noch was für sie tun können."

Kurtis verfinsterte seinen Blick und packte Zip am Kragen. Er schüttelte ihn einmal: ,,Hör auf so zu reden!…" er war wütend und es war niemand anderes da, an dem er seine Wut auslassen konnte, ,,…Lara lebt!…Und wir beide werden ihr helfen und sie wieder zurück holen und wenn ich herausfinde, wer ihr das angetan hat, dann bringe ich denjenigen eigenhändig um!"

Abrupt ließ er Zip los, als er dessen ehrfürchtigen Blick gesehen hatte. Kurtis wusste, das es falsch von ihm gewesen war, Zip so anzubrüllen, doch ihm war jetzt alles egal.

Der Hacker nickte, doch war sichtlich erschrocken über Kurtis´ Verhalten und sagte leise: ,,Ich werde tun was ich kann." Er ging ohne weitere Worte an Kurtis vorbei, zurück ins Croft Manor und nahm seine aufgewühlten Gedanken mit…

-----

An seinem Schreibtisch in Tech-Raum, musste er sich erst mal setzten und durchatmen, um sie letzten Minuten irgendwie zu verarbeiten.

Alles war so schnell gegangen und er bekam das Bild nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, als die verletze Grabjägerin zu Boden gefallen war.

…_Scheiße…Was ist passiert?…Eben war doch noch alles in Ordnung…_

Ein schrecklicher Gedanke machte sich in ihm breit.

…_Und was, wenn Lara jetzt wirklich tot ist?…Ich kann das nicht glauben. Ich will es nicht glauben…Oh Lara, bei allem, was dir heilig ist, lebe…_

Doch Zip wusste, das die Chancen gering waren. Er hatte das Blut gesehen und wusste, das jemand mit so hohem Blutverlust nicht mehr lange überleben würde. Sicher würde er tun, was in seiner Macht stünde, doch er wusste auch, das es wahrscheinlich vergebens war.

Zip stemmte seine Ellenbogen auf den Schreibtisch und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. Sein Computerspiel lief noch immer, doch seine Spielfigur hatte mittlerweile das Zeitliche gesegnet, da Zip vorhin nicht pausiert hatte.

Game over stand nun in roter Farbe auf dem Monitor. Ein Wort, das irgendwie gerade hier her passte…

-----

Kurtis blickte nach oben, da es plötzlich ziemlich dunkel wurde. Er sah Regenwolken, die nun die Sonne allmählich verdeckten.

Er schüttelte schwach den Kopf und machte sich Vorwürfe.

Wäre er doch nur früher hinunter gekommen, dann wäre vielleicht alles anders gewesen. Was wollten diese Kerle überhaupt?

Wieso war das passiert?

Kurtis konnte sich gar nichts mehr erklären. Ihnen allen war nicht bewusst gewesen in welcher Gefahr sie schwebten. Doch nun hatte dieses Unwissen einen hohen Preis gefordert.

Er atmete tief durch und griff sich and Nasenbein. Er wunderte sich, wieso er und Zip eigentlich noch lebten.

__

…Verdammt das alles ist verzwickt und irgendetwas sagt mir, das es einen Grund hat, weshalb Zip und ich noch leben…

Der Gedanke an Lara kam wieder in ihm hoch und es donnerte schwach. Leichte Regentropfen fielen auf die Erde, die aber in rasch stärker wurden und so wurde der Boden mit Feuchtigkeit bedeckt. Das Wasser verwischte Laras Blut.

Betrübt sah Kurtis zu und das er durchnässt wurde, interessierte ihn nicht.

…_Oh Lara, es tut mir so Leid, mein Liebling. Ich werde dich finden…und zurück bringen, ganz gleich was ich dafür tun muss…halte durch…_

Kurtis atmete einmal tief durch und für einen kurzen Moment wusste er nicht ob es ein Regentropfen oder eine Träne war, die seine Wange hinunter lief.

Doch er wusste was er zu tun hatte.

Er schluckte einmal, um seinen Zorn und die Wut hinunter zu schlucken. Lara hatte ihm einen Auftrag hinterlassen und den würde er erfüllen. Er würde sich jetzt nicht zurück ziehen und zerbrechen, weil Lara wahrscheinlich tot war. Er würde so stark sein, wie eh und je und er würde Lara wieder finden, denn seine Hoffnung, war stark.

Kurtis hob den Kopf und blickte zur Eingangstür Croft Manors. Er atmete einmal tief durch und würde jetzt genau das tun, was Lara tun würde. Zum Museum fahren.

Denn wenn Arthur Kingsley etwas wusste, dann würde Kurtis es heraus finden und so würde er dann auch zu den Kerlen kommen, die für all das, was vorgestern, gestern und gerade heute geschehen war, verantwortlich waren…

-----

,,Was wirst du tun?" fragte Zip und glaubte, das er nicht richtig gehört hatte.

,,Du hast mich schon verstanden. Ich werde ins Museum fahren…" sagte Kurtis abermals, ,,…Ich werde das tun, was Lara vorhatte und ich werde herausfinden, was dahinter steckt."

Kurtis hatte sich seine Boran X in den Schultergurt und sein Chirugai an den Gürtel gesteckt. Er war bereit.

,,Warte mal…" Zip unterbrach ihn und griff ihm an die Schulter, ,,…Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach gehen. Du kannst nicht so tun, als wäre nichts passiert. Verdammt, Lara wurde angeschossen…." Zip war außer sich, ,,…Wir wissen nicht ob sie das überlebt hat. Vielleicht ist sie tot und keiner von uns kann ihr mehr helfen…Vielleicht sollten wir die Polizei rufen und..."

,,Zip halt die Klappe!…Das nützt doch auch nichts…" Kurtis schubste die Hand seines Freundes von seiner Schulter weg, drehte sich zu ihm um und funkelte ihn sauer an, ,,…Lara lebt, verdammt noch mal!…" doch dann wurde ihm wieder klar, in welchem Ton er mit seinem Freund sprach und legte sofort einen Sanfteren auf, ,,…Glaubst du etwas ich würde es nicht spüren, wenn Lara tot ist?…Ich kann ihre Gegenwart fühlen. Sie lebt und ich werde sie zurück bringen."

Zip senkte den Kopf und nickte sachte, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob sein Freund recht behalten würde. Klar, er hoffte es und er wusste über Kurtis´ Fähigkeiten bescheid, doch trotzdem war Zip noch nie jemand, der etwas einfach so glauben konnte. Er würde es erst glauben, wenn er Lara wieder lebendig vor sich haben würde.

Kurtis machte sich gerade auf den Weg, als Zip erneut seien Stimme erhob: ,,Hey…" Er hielt seinem Freund ein Headset hin, genauso, wie er es immer bei Lara tat, wenn sie aufbrechen wollte und es mal wieder vergessen hatte.

Kurtis drehte sich zu ihm um und nahm das Headset.

,,…Vielleicht kann ich dir ja irgendwie helfen." meinte Zip schlicht.

Kurtis nickte und zog es sich an. Es war ein komisches Gefühl gewesen, denn irgendwie übernahm er gerade die Rolle von Lara. Einen kurzen Blick warf er noch mal zu Zip, nickte ihm leicht zu und dann verschwand er.

Zip setzet sich an den PC, um wie immer alles im Auge zu behalten und um eine Spur zu finden, durch die man die Angreifer aufspüren konnte. So mal noch immer nicht geklärt war, wer Kurtis´ Doppelgänger war.

Allerdings spielte die Ungewissheit und Sorge über Laras verbleib mit Kurtis und Zip ein grausames Spiel…

-----

Kurtis schloss seine Jacke, nachdem er aus dem Wagen gestiegen war, um zu verbergen, das er eine Waffe trug. So würde er zwar schwerer an sie heran kommen, aber er glaubte ohnehin nicht, das am heiligten Tag auf ihn geschossen wurde.

Er stieg die Stufen zum Eingang des Museums hoch und überprüfte das Headset. Die Verbindung zu Zip stand, auch wenn keiner von beiden etwas zu sagen wusste.

Kurtis war etwas mulmig zumute, da er vor knapp 15 Stunden schon mal hier war. Er war hinein geeilt, um seiner Freundin zu helfen. Viele Gegner hatten ihm sich dabei in den Weg gestellt, doch nun war es anders.

Kurtis betrat das Museum.

Viele Menschen gingen umher und er war erstaunt. Nichts erinnerte an die Turbolenzen und das Treiben von letzter Nacht. Wahrscheinlich haben _die _alle Spuren verwischt.

Kurtis ging nach rechts, zur Information.

Eine recht konservative ältere Dame, dickem Hintern und dicker Nase und mit Brille saß hinter dem Tresen und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

Kurtis wartete nicht, bis der Dame einfiel, ihn zu fragen, was er wollte, sondern ergriff einfach das Wort: ,,Entschuldigen Sie Ma´am. Wo finde ich das Büro von Professor Arthur Kingsley?"

Die Dame hielt einige Sekunden die Amtwort zurück, doch dann sagte sie: ,,Zweiter Stock, Ostflügel. Ist ausgeschildert."

Kurtis nickte der, nicht gerade freundlichen, Dame zu, bedankte sich kurz und ging dann los.

Den Weg fand er ohne große Probleme, allerdings kreuzten viele Menschen seinen Weg. Alles Besucher, die das Museum erkundeten.

Nach wenigen Minuten hatte er das Büro des Kurators erreicht. _Prof. Dr. Dr. Arthur Kingsley_ stand darauf und Kurtis klopfte ohne zu zögern an. Dann trat er auch ohne weiteres ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich…

-----

Das Büro war recht klein und hatte nur ein einziges Fenster, was durch heruntergelassene Jalousien verhinderte, das die Helligkeit des Tages herein kam. Deshalb war es recht düster.

Der dunkle Teppich verstärkte dies und auch die dunklen Möbel. Neben Bücherregalen, zwei Stühlen und einem Schreibtisch, gab es sonst nichts.

Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß der Professor, der gerade in Büchern las. Etwas erschrocken blickte er drein, als Kurtis plötzlich vor ihm stand. Er schien beinahe nervös und ängstlich: ,,Wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie?"

,,Ich will sie etwas Fragen, Professor…" Kurtis redete nicht lange um den heißen Brei, ,,…Wissen Sie etwas darüber, was hier letzte Nacht stattfand?"

Arthur Kingsley erschrak und blickte Kurtis entgeistert an. Nun wusste Kurtis allerdings, das der Professor etwas wusste.

,,Wer sind Sie?" fragte Kingsley wieder.

,,Ich will Ihnen nichts böses, aber ich brauche diese Antwort. Wissen Sie etwas?" fragte kurtis wieder.

Der Professor stand auf und kam auf Kurtis zu: ,,Was fällt Ihnen ein, junger Mann…Sehen Sie zu, das Sie verschwinden und kommen Sie ja nie wieder hier her."

Kurtis ließ sich nicht einfach so vor die Tür setzten und blickten dem alten Mann direkt in die Augen: ,,Wir beide wissen doch, das Sie da mit drin stecken. Was sollen die Rituale? Wer steckt dahinter?"

,,Verdammt noch mal, verschwinden Sie hier!" entgegnete der Professor strikt.

,,Hier stehen Leben auf dem Spiel. Verdammt reden Sie…" Kurtis drängte ihn, denn er wollte eine Antwort, ,,…Diese Schweine haben Lara entführt."

,,Lara?" der Professor horchte auf. Er schien diesen Namen zu kennen.

,,Ja, Lara Croft. Sie kennen sie und die werden sie umbringen, wenn sie es nicht schon getan haben." fauchte Kurtis.

Der Professor schien wirklich wie ausgewechselt und rieb sich nervös die Hände.

,,Dann…will er, das sie es für ihn findet…" murmelte der alte Mann für sich.

,,Was finden? Wovon sprechen Sie?" fragte Kurtis.

Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Das wollte ich nicht. Das müssen Sie mir glauben, junger Mann. Ich wollte nie das jemand in Gefahr gerät der Unschuldig ist…"

,,Dann reden Sie endlich, Professor."

,,Das kann ich nicht, dann bin ich tot. Die beobachten mich ohnehin schon."

,,Wer sind die?" wollte Kurtis wissen.

,,Ich kann nicht." fast ängstlich kamen die Worte aus dem Mund des Professors.

,,Professor, bitte…" Kurtis sah den Mann eindringlich an. Es machte ihn fast wahnsinnig, das der alte Mann so zäh war.

Doch zu seinem Erleichtern gab er endlich nach.

,,Okay…" begann Kingsley, ,,…ich werde mit Ihnen reden, aber nicht jetzt. Kommen Sie morgen früh wieder hierher und dann erzähle ich ihnen alles, aber im Moment ist es noch zu gefährlich für jeden der daran beteiligt ist."

Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Morgen kann es schon zu spät sein!"

,,Das wird es nicht. Vertrauen Sie mir, junger Mann…und jetzt gegen Sie." der Professor drückte Kurtis zur Tür.

Kurtis wollte sich nicht einfach so abservieren lassen, doch er konnte eindeutig Angst in den Augen des Mannes erkennen. Doch Kurtis wollte keinen weiteren Tag warten, immerhin ging es hier um Laras leben.

,,Hören Sie…" begann Kurtis erneut, als der Mann ihn schon zur Tür geschoben hatte und diese gerade öffnen wollte, ,,…Sie können nicht warten bis morgen. Ich muss es wissen. Lara wurde verwundet und sie wird sterben, wenn ich sie nicht finde!"

Der Professor schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Das wird sie nicht…er braucht sie, um es zu finden."

Wieder diese Rätsel, das zog ungeheuerlich an Kurtis´ Nerven: ,,Was? Wer?…"

Kingsley öffnete die Tür: ,,Morgen….Jetzt verschwinden Sie hier, oder ich rufe den Sicherheitsdienst!"

Kurtis war erstaunt über die Kraft des alten Mannes, der ihn einfach so vor die Tür setzte. Im nächsten Moment schlug der Professor Kurtis die Tür vor der Nase zu und sperrte diese auch ab.

,,Du hast es gehört?" fragte Kurtis ins Headset.

Kurz darauf erklang Zips Stimme: ,,_Jepp…dieser alte Penner!"_

,,Also ich werde nicht locker lassen, ich geh noch mal rein." meinte Kuris und war gerade im Begriff an zu klopfen.

,,_Warte!…"_ Zip unterbrach ihn und Kurtis hielt inne, ,,…_Ich glaube nicht das du aus dem Sturkopf etwas raus bekommst. Er schien Angst um sein Leben zu haben. Komisch war allerdings, das er erst bereit war zu reden, als er hörte, das Lara in der Klemme steckt."_Ja…Aber Zip, wir können nicht warten, wenn…" begann Kurtis, doch Zip unterbrach ihn: ,,_Komm lieber wieder zurück und sieh dir an, was ich heraus gefunden habe. Ich denke, das wird ein bisschen Licht ins Dunkel lassen."_

,,Wieso? Was ist es?" wollte Kurtis wissen und ging bereits den Gang zurück.

,,_Das wird dich wahrscheinlich umhauen, los komm her." _entgegnete Zip schlicht.

Kuris nickte: ,,Okay, ich bin schon unterwegs." Er beeilte sich, das Museum zu verlassen, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, was nur wenige Meter unter seinen Füßen vor sich ging und heute Nacht wieder passieren würde…

-----

,,Wo ist sie?" fragte der Professor aufgelöst und war unmittelbar, nach dem Gespräch mit Kurtis hinab in die Kellerräume gegangen, die laut seinem Befehl, von niemandem zu betreten waren.

Zwei Söldner versperrten ihm den Weg, als er die Wendeltreppe hinunter in den runden Raum mit dem Altar gegangen war und nun in ein Hinterzimmer gehen wollte.

,,Lasst mich sofort durch." forderte der alte Mann und musterte die beiden Söldner.

,,Schon okay, Jungs…Lasst ihn passieren." hallte die Stimme eines Mannes aus dem Hinterzimmer in ihre Ohren.

Ohne zu zögern traten die bewaffneten Männer bei Seite und ließen den Professor durch. Er trat, wie so oft, in das Zimmer, was ebenfalls aus rauem Stein befand. Nur eine Ledercouch befand sich darin und ein Schrank mit allerlei alkoholischen Getränken, vor dem der Anführer stand und sich gerade einen Cognac einschenkte. An der hinteren Wand war ein Tür, doch selbst dem Professor war es, seit er der Sache beigetreten war, unerlaubt gewesen durch sie hindurch zu gehen. Es waren die privaten Räume des Anführers.

In der rechten, hintersten Ecke saß eine junge, schwarzhaarige Frau. Ihre Hände waren mittels Handschellen an ein Heizungsrohr gekettet, und ihr der Mund mit Klebeband versiegelt worden. Die Frau schien allerdings bewusstlos zu sein, da sie die Augen geschlossen hatte. Sie trug ebenfalls spärliche Kleidung, genau wie die anderen vor ihr und Kingsley wusste, das sie das dritte Opfer in diesem Monat werden würde.

Der Anführer drehte sich nun, mit seinem Schnapsglas, zu dem Professor um und blickte ihn eiskalt an. Der Professor weitete die Augen, als er den jungen Mann vor sich sah, der eben in seinem Büro war: ,,Aber? Wie kommen Sie denn hierher?"

,,Sind Sie nicht ganz bei Trost, Professor? Oder haben Sie vergessen, das ich mein Aussehen nach belieben ändern kann?" der Anführer, der Kurtis´ Gestalt angenommen hatte, musterte den alten Mann genau und sein Instinkt sagte ihm, das etwas faul war, ,,…Was bedrückt Sie denn Professor?"

,,Ich wollte nur nach dem rechten sehen."

,,Sie sind ein schlechter Lügner, Kingsley…" meinte der falsche Kurtis, ,,…Sie wissen doch, das mir nichts entgeht…Sie hatten eben Besuch."

Der Professor schluckte, doch wusste, das es bedrohlich für ihn werden würde, wenn er jetzt log, also sprach er es einfach aus: ,,Ist sie hier?"

Der falsche Kurtis nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas: ,,Wen meinen Sie, Kingsley? Was haben Sie dem Kerl erzählt?"

,,Gar nichts, ich schwöre es. Ich habe ihn fort geschickt, aber ich bitte Sie, ist es wahr, das sie hier ist?" fragte Arthur dann und hielt dem Blick des Anführers stand.

,,Hätte der Kerl Sie sonst aufgesucht?" gab der falsche Kurtis zur Antwort und stieß den Professor so indirekt auf die Antwort.

,,Das war so nicht abgemacht…" entfuhr es dem alten Mann, ,,…Wir wollten abwarten. Sie haben damit eine Lawine zum Laufen gebracht." Der Professor kannte die Archäologin gut, durch ihren Vater, Richard, und es war ihm nie im Sinne, ihr Schaden zu zufügen.

,,Meine Geduld ist am Ende, Kingsley…" entfuhr es dem Anführer wütend, ,,…Mir läuft die Zeit davon und das wissen Sie. Das haben Sie von Anfang an gewusst und jetzt kommen Sie nicht damit, das sich ihr Gewissen meldet. Sie stecken genauso tief drin, also rate ich ihnen, sich zurück zu halten, so wie sie es die ganze Zeit getan haben. Morgen sind wir verschwunden."

Plötzlich ging die Tür, die in das Zimmer des Anführers führt, auf und ein Mann mit brauner Kutte kam herein. Allerdings konnte der Professor keinen Blick in das Zimmer werfen, aus dem der Mann gekommen war, denn dieser schloss die Tür wieder. Die Augen des alten Mannes weiteten sich, als er Blut an der Kutte des Mannes und an seinen Händen sah. Kingsley schluckte und fragte sich, was für ein Ritual diesmal abgehalten wurde. Wäre er doch nur nie eingestiegen.

Der schwarzhaarige Kuttenträger mit Vollbart trat vor den Anführer.

,,Und?" wollte dieser wissen.

,,Sie lebt…" antwortet der in braun gekleidete Mann, ,,…Sie hat viel Blut verloren, aber sie kommt durch. Wir haben die Kugel entfernt."

Der falsche Kurtis nickte und der Kuttenträger zog sich daraufhin wieder in den Raum zurück.

,,Was ist passiert?" fragte Kingsley.

,,Naja, was eben so passiert…" antwortete der Anführer und sagte es, als wäre es nichts gewesen, ,,…sie hat sich gewehrt, einer meiner Männer hat auf sie geschossen."

,,Oh Gott…" hauchte Arthur.

,,Keine Sorge, wir haben sie wieder zusammen geflickt…und der Kerl, der auf sie geschossen hat, habe ich eigenhändig umgebracht. Sicher, auch ich wollte sie und den jämmerlichen Lux Veritatis tot sehen, doch nun kann sie mir von großem Nutzen sein…" sagte der falsche Kurtis, ging zum Schrank zurück und schenkte sich Schnaps nach, ,,…Ich werde also keinen Widerspruch dulden, Professor, und jedem, der sich mir widersetzt, dem droht der Tod. Also gehen Sie jetzt schön brav wieder in ihr Büro und wahren den Schein. Bald ist alles vorbei."

Arthur wusste, das man mit dem Kerl nicht spaßen konnte, also tat er was der Anführer verlangte. Kingsley hatte Angst um sein Leben, denn er wusste, das diese Kerle ihn ohne zu zögern töten würden, wenn er sich widersetzte oder sich einfach aus dem Staub machte. So nickte der Professor nur, drehte sich um und ging…

-----

Der falsche Kurtis ging zu einem seiner Männer und sagte dann, als der Professor weg war: ,,Er wird aufmüpfig. Regle das heute Nacht."

Der Söldner nickte knapp und wusste nun, was sein Auftrag in dieser Nacht sein würde…

,,


	13. Unschönes Wiedersehen

**Unschönes Wiedersehen**

Es regnete in Strömen, als Kurtis zurück nach Croft Manor kam und eilig hinein ging. Schnurstracks ging er nach rechts zum Tech-Raum, wo er Zip vorfand.

Kurtis wollte jetzt wissen, was es so wichtiges gab, das Zip ihn nach hause bestellt hatte. Sonst wäre er noch weiter auf den Professor eingedrungen, bis dieser ihm geantwortet hätte.

,,Also, was gibt es, Zip?" fragte Kurtis plötzlich und Zip zuckte leicht erschrocken zusammen.

,,Woww…das ging ja schnell…." meinte Zip und sagte dann, ,,…Ich habe etwas nachgeforscht und das Kennzeichen des Lieferwagens auf den Überwachungsvideos erkannt. Es hat etwas gedauert, da ich das Bild herausfiltern und dann vergrößern musste, aber er ist auf jemanden zugelassen, den wir ganz genau kennen. Nämlich unser Professor, Arthur Kingsley."

,,Also doch…" Kurtis verschränkte die Arme, ,,…Dann steckt er dahinter. Aber wieso konntest du mir das über Funk sagen?"

,,Bist du irre…" meinte Zip, ,,…ich kenne dich und ich weiß, das du dann die Kontrolle verloren hättest, was jetzt nicht böse gemeint sein soll…Außerdem habe ich da noch etwas anderes."

Kurtis hatte kurz die Augen verdreht, aber er wusste, das sein Kumpel recht gehabt hatte. Kurtis hätte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle gehabt, wenn er gewusst hätte, das der Professor dahinter steckte. Doch die Art wie der alte Mann darauf reagiert hatte, als er erfuhr, das Lara entführt worden war, machte Kurtis stutzig. Immerhin hatte der Professor erst danach sich bereit erklärt mit Kurtis morgen zu reden.

Kurtis seufzte und fand das alles gerade vollkommen beschissen, doch interessierte es ihn, was Zip sonst noch wusste und fragte daher: ,,Und was gibt es noch?"

,,Sieh mal hier…" Zip wank seinen Freund zu sich und öffnete ein Dokument auf seinem Bildschirm, ,,…Ich bin über diesen Bericht gestolpert. Anscheinend waren unsere Ritualkerlchen richtig aktiv."

Kurtis beugte sich vor und überflog das Dokument, das Zip anscheinend aus irgendeinem Polizeicomputer kopiert hatte.

,,Seit einem halben Jahr wurden jeden Monat drei Frauenleichen gefunden, denen man das Herz heraus gerissen hatte…" begann Zip, um es zu beschleunigen, ,,…Alle wurden innerhalb von drei Tagen umgebracht und gemeinsam aufgefunden. Sie trugen laut Polizeiaussagen spezielle Opfertrachten…Die Polizei kann sich keinen Reim darauf machen, denn das Geschah bereits in Prag, Berlin München, Paris, Madrid und Lissabon. Es lässt daraus schließen, das es ein Serientäter ist und es bleibt nur die Frage wo er als nächstes zuschlagen wird, denn es gibt bis heute keine Spuren, die auf den Täter hinweisen."

,,Na, ich schätze mal, das London Teil der Mordserie werden wird…" meinte Kurtis und erhob sich, ,,…Die Frage ist nur, welcher Mord das letzte Nacht war. Der Erste, Zweite oder gar der Dritte.´´

Zip zuckte mit den Schultern.

,,Aber was hat das alles mit Lara zu tun…" fragte Kurtis dann und dachte angestrengt nach, ,,...Denn das ist nicht gerade ihr gewohntes Milieu."

,,Der Professor sagte ja kurz, das sie für jemanden was finden muss…" begann Zip, ,,…Und wenn man in Betracht zieht, das es etwas mit Artefakten zu tun haben könnte, ist Lara vielleicht deshalb…naja…"  
,,Entführt worden?…Das glaube ich langsam auch…" entgegnete Kurtis, ,,…Allerdings verstehe ich nicht, wieso die sie dann angeschossen haben…Was wenn sie doch tot ist?"

Kurtis verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären. Diese Ungewissheit machte ihn fertig.

,,Hey Mann…" Zip bemerkte es und blickte zu ihm auf, ,,…Mach dir keine Gedanken. Lara ist stark. Ich bin sicher, sie wird das schaffen."

Kurtis blickte den Computerspezialisten an: ,,Das sagst du jetzt nur, um mich auf zu muntern. Ich weiß doch, wie du darüber denkst."

Zip nickte: ,,Ich wünschte auch, es wäre anders gekommen und Lara würde leben, sie ist meine beste Freundin, aber seien wir mal ehrlich, wie oft überleben Menschen eine Schusswunde in den Bauch? Denk doch mal an Alister."

,,Ich habe Boaz überlebt." murmelte Kurtis.

,,Mag sein, aber Lara ist nicht du. Sie hat keine übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten…" sagte Zip und er brauchte Überwindung diese Worte aus zu sprechen, ,,…Wir müssen uns auf das Schlimmste vorbereiten."

Kurtis schluckte und nickte schließlich, obwohl Zip das nicht erwartet hatte.

,,Ich will mir das gar nicht ausmalen…" sagte Kurtis dann und drehte Kopf zu seinem Freund, ,,…Tut mir echt Leid, das ich dich da heute morgen im Hof so angefahren habe."

Zip nickte: ,,Ist schon okay…ich meine, ich kann das verstehen. Ich weiß ja, wie viel Lara dir bedeutet und wir werden sie finden."

Kurtis nickte ebenfalls und an den Worten erstickte er benahe: ,,Tod oder lebendig."

-----

Der Nebel verflüchtigte sich, der sie gefangen hielt. Ihre Ohren ließen wieder Geräusche zu, ihr Geist klärte sich etwas.

Sie regte sich und atmete ganz langsam, ganz tief durch.

Was war passiert?

Das war die erste Frage zu der sie jetzt fähig war. Doch sprechen, oder klares denken, war im Augenblick unmöglich, denn starke Schmerzen pochten in ihrem Bauch. Sie schluckte und öffnete ihre Lippen, die ein leises Stöhnen verließ.

Lara ordnete ihre Gedanken und fragte sich, weshalb sie noch nicht tot war, denn Leben floss noch immer durch ihre Adern.

Das Erste, was ihr einfiel, war Kurtis. Er hatte sie angegriffen.

__

…Nein, es war nicht Kurtis…es war jemand anderes…

Lara ordnete ihre Gedanken und versuchte sich Stück für Stück zu erinnern.

Jemand, der so aussah wie Kurtis, hatte ihr eine Falle gestellt, denn Kurtis war bei Zip gewesen. Einer der Söldner hatte auf sie geschossen und dann haben die sie mitgenommen. Das hieße dann, das sie bei denen war.

Der Gedanke erschrak sie, da sie nicht wusste, wer die Kerle waren, oder wo die sie hingebracht hatten. Sie wusste auch nicht, was die mit ihr vorhatten, doch um dies heraus zu finden, schlug sie ihre Augen auf.

Die Helligkeit war enorm und es ging nicht so schnell, wie Lara es gedacht hatte. Sie sah verschwommene Formen, doch fühlte ganz deutlich, das jemand bei ihr war.

Ganz langsam wurde das Bild vor ihren Augen wieder klarer und Lara erkannte einen recht kahlen Raum aus Stein. An der linken Wand war ein Schrank und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes war eine Tür. Die Archäologin selbst lag auf einem Bett und fühlte sich überhaupt nicht wohl.

Leicht drehte Lara den Kopf nach rechts und es verlangte immense Kraft. Sie sah einen kleinen Schreibtisch und eine Person, die davor saß, den Rücken zu ihr gewandt.

Lara erschrak, denn die Person, es war eine Frau mit blondem Haar, war ihr nur zu gut bekannt. Lara fragte sich, was sie damit zu tun hatte und wusste nicht ob es klug war oder nicht, aber sie sammelte ihre Kraft, um den Namen zu rufen: ,,A…Amanda?"

Die Frau regte sich und stand auf. Es war wirklich Amanda Evert, die sich zu Lara umdrehte. Sie trug dunkle Kleidung doch das strahlende blond ihrer Haare war so wie eh und je…

Amanda war einst ihre Freundin, doch nun ihre Feindin.

Die Anthropologin war besessen von Avalon und hatte, als Lara vor zwei Monaten auf der Suche danach war, um ihre Mutter wieder zu finden, der Archäologin allerhand Steine in den Weg gelegt. Sie arbeitet erst mit James Rutland und dann mit Jaqueline Natla zusammen und war verantwortlich für den Tod ihrer Mutter, dafür, das ihr Haus in die Luft gejagt wurde und dafür das Alister durch Laras Doppelgängerin ermordet worden war. Darüber hinaus, hatte Amanda auch mehrmals versucht Lara um zu bringen.

Lara hätte ewig so weiter aufzählen können und sie hatte Amandas Leben nur verschont, weil sie Mitleid hatte, doch nun fühlte sie nur noch Hass für ihre einstige Freundin. Da Amanda jetzt wieder dahinter steckte, bestärkte dass Laras Urteil.

Amanda Evert setzte ein leichtes Grinsen auf und kam zu der Archäologin. Sie setzte sich auf´s Bett neben sie und befeuchtete ein Tuch, das neben einer Schüssel mit Wasser auf dem Nachttisch stand.

,,Gut das du endlich aufgewacht bist…" sagte Amanda dann und wischte Lara mit dem feuchten Lappen über die Stirn, ,,…wir dachten schon, du würdest aufgeben."

Lara verstand die Geste ihrer einstigen Freundin nicht und entgegnete: ,,Da…da kennst du mich aber schlecht…" sie brauchte viel Kraft, da das Reden sie sehr anstrengte, ,,…W...wo bin…ich?"

Amanda blickte Lara an und antwortete dann: ,,Das ist nicht wichtig, denn in ein paar Stunden sind wir sowieso weg. Aber keine Sorge, du bist noch in London. Vorläufig."

Lara schloss kurz die Augen, da sie unendlich müde war: ,,…Was läuft hier?"

,,Nun, das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren, glaub mir…Du warst gestern Abend auch schon hier, nicht wahr?" fragte Amanda und rieb das feuchte Tuch sachte über Laras Hals.

Lara mochte es gar nicht und wäre ihr am liebsten ins Gesicht gesprungen doch sie war zu schwach dafür. Allerdings hatte Amanda sich jetzt verraten. Die Archäologin wusste nun, das sie sich mit ziemlich großer Wahrscheinlichkeit im britischen Museum befand, doch sie würde Amanda nicht über ihren, noch relativ begrenzten, Wissensstand aufklären.

,,Ich weiß, das du viele Fragen hast und sei dir dessen sicher, Croft, sie werden alle noch beantwortet, wenn du so gut im kombinieren bist, wie ich glaube…" meinte Amanda und fuhr nun mit dem Lappen über Laras rechten Arm.

,,Wenn du glaubst, ich werde hier bleiben…dann irrst du dich…" Lara brachte ihren Arm hoch und schubste Amandas Hände weg. Allerdings war es nicht besonders stark, da Lara im Moment jede Kraft fehlte, doch sie würde niemals aufgeben.

Amanda war sichtlich erschrocken über Laras Reaktion. Sie hatte nicht gedacht das die Archäologin zu so etwas in ihrem Zustand fähig war.

Die Grabjägerin brachte ihren Oberkörper im gleichen Moment hoch und wollte sich nach links vom Bett rollen, weg von ihrer Feindin, doch ein stechender, starker Schmerz, zuckte durch ihrem Bauch und sie stoppte abrupt. Lara griff sich mit beiden Händen an die Stelle rechts unter ihren Rippen und für den Moment hatte es ihr die Sprache verschlagen.

Amanda drückte Lara ins Bett zurück: ,,Bleib liegen, verdammt!…Sonst platzt die Naht noch auf, willst du das?"

Lara hatte die Augen geschlossen und wollte nicht recht glauben, was sie da in der Stimme ihrer Feindin gehört hatte. Es war ein Hauch Besorgnis.

Lara öffnete die Augen erneut: ,,…Was…" Sie hob den Kopf und blickte auf das Blut getränkte, braune Shirt, das bis zu ihrer Brust aufgeschnitten worden war. Ihr Bauch war somit frei und sie konnte das viereckige, weiße Pflaster sehen, das unter ihren Händen heraus lugte. Darum war ein beachtlicher Bluterguss.

Amanda drückte ohne Mühe Laras Hände weg und blickte auf die Wunde. Da jedoch keine starke Blutung mehr zu sehen war, sagte Amanda: ,,Ist ja noch mal gut gegangen. Sei bloß vorsichtig…Du kannst froh sein, das Benedikt dich wieder zusammen geflickt hat, nachdem du ihn gestern Abend über das Geländer geworfen hast."

Lara schloss die Augen abermals und hoffte das der Schmerz endlich abebbte. Zudem wurde ihr beinahe anders, als sie erfuhr, das einer dieser Kuttenträger an ihr herum gepfuscht hatte.

Doch etwas an ihrem Hals erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie spürte, das sie noch immer die Kette um den Hals hatte. Also hatte Amanda den Anhänger noch nicht entdeckt, was gut war, denn so blieb das Geheimnis um Excalibur noch bei ihr.

,,Er ist Arzt, keine Sorge, allerdings hat er fast zwei Stunden an dir herum gewerkelt, da er die Blutung stillen musste. Außerdem hast du auch viel Blut verloren, weshalb du jetzt lieber etwas kürzer treten solltest…Wenn wir nachher aufbrechen, bekommst du auch neue Klamotten…" sprach Amanda munter weiter, ,,…Also sag, wie geht es dir?"

Lara blickte sie an und sagte dann: ,,Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an."

,,So gut also…" auf Amandas Lippen entstand ein triumphierendes Lächeln, ,,…Du solltest besser kooperativ sein, sonst könntest du genauso enden, wie die kleine Schwarzhaarige auf dem Altar da draußen."

Lara schluckte. Sie wusste das es wohl um die Rituale ging und das Mädchen, das geopfert wurde. Allerdings war es gestern Nacht eine Blondine und keine Schwarzhaarige. Das heiß dann, das es mehrere Opfer geben musste: ,,Noch ein Opfer?"

,,Was dachtest du denn?…Das hat er alles schließlich nur dir zu verdanken." entgegnete Amanda.

,,Wer?" wollte Lara wissen und gab sich selbst zu, das sie verwirrt war.

Amanda grinste: ,,Das weißt du doch. Er wird bestimmt gleich nach dir sehen, denn das tut er schon alle halbe Stunde, seit du hier bist."

Lara dachte angestrengt über Amandas Worte nach, doch sie wusste nicht, wer dahinter steckte. Eigentlich glaubte sie bis vor vier Sekunden, das es Amanda ist, aber jetzt war Lara sich nicht mehr so sicher.

,,W…warum bin ich hier?" fragte Lara dann.

,,Du erwartest doch nicht im ernst, das ich dir diese Frage beantworte. So dumm bin ich auch nicht…" entgegnete Amanda, ,,...Du wirst uns begleiten auf eine lange Reise."

,,Das glaubst du ja selbst nicht." hauchte Lara und atmete durch.

,,Oh doch, oder du wirst dran glauben." Amanda blickte ihr in die Augen.

Lara hielt dem Blick ihrer Feindin stand und wurde sauer, das ihr die Antworten vorenthalten wurden: ,,Worum geht es hier?…Ist das irgend wein krankes Spiel. Diese Rituale…Amanda, da sterben Menschen und wofür? Nur um nach Avalon zu kommen?…Ist es das was du willst?…Avalon ist zerstört und das weißt du!"

,,Ja, das weiß ich…aber dafür haben wir die Welt vor Natla und der Midgardschlange gerettet…" entgegnete Amanda, ,,…Aber hier geht es um mehr als das. Diese Sache ist weit aus größer und du wirst mir dabei helfen!…Sonst muss ich dich leider töten."

,,Warum tust du das Amanda?…" wollte Lara dann nach einigen Sekunden wissen, ,,…Waren wir nicht quitt? Wir hatten einen Waffenstillstand und ich dachte, du würdest vergessen, genau wie ich."

,,Wovon träumst du denn Nachts, Lara…" Amanda stand auf, ,,…Ich werde niemals vergessen!…Und ich werde meine Ziele erreichen, koste es was es wolle, denn diesmal wirst du mir nicht mehr dazwischen funken, da ich dich jetzt unter Kontrolle habe."

Lara stemmte die Arme neben sich und brachte ihren geschwächten Körper in eine andere Position, allerdings tat es immer noch weh.

,,Du kannst niemals die Kontrolle über mich haben. Dein Seelenstein wird dir nicht dabei helfen."

,,Den brauche ich bei dir gar nicht…" Amanda verschränkte die Arme, ,,…Denn du willst doch sicher nicht, das deinem Verlobten etwas passiert, oder?"

Lara weitete die Augen und blickte aus Reflex heraus auf ihre linke Hand. Der Ring war unversehrt.

,,Ich gratuliere dir, Lara…" Amandas Stimme strotzte vor Neid, ,,…dein Leben ist perfekt, nicht wahr?…" sie fing an im Raum hin und her zu laufen, ,,…Du hast alles, was man sich wünscht. Du bist reicht, jung, talentiert, jeder liegt dir zu Füßen. Du hast schon viel erlebt in deinem Leben, hast einen Mann, der dich über alles liebt, wirst sogar heiraten, wenn ich dein Leben verschone. Deshalb würdest du dir sicher nicht verzeihen, wenn deinem Angebeteten etwas durch deinen Schuld geschehen würde, denn ich bin sicher, das er nach dir suchen wird."

Lara funkelte Amanda wütend an: ,,Du wirst ihn nicht anrühren."

,,Das liegt ganz bei dir…" Amanda stoppte und grinste hämisch, ,,…Allerdings hatte ich schon einen kleinen Vorgeschmack. Ich muss sagen, dein Lover ist nicht von schlechten Eltern. Ein wahrhaftiger Lux Veritatis."

Lara kniff die Augen etwas zusammen. Woher wusste Amanda das? Niemand wusste, das Kurtis zu den Lux Veritatis gehörte und nur wenige Menschen wussten, das es diesen Geheimorden jemals gegeben hatte.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein Mann trat ein, noch bevor Lara ihre nächste Frage stellen konnte...

-----

Lara blickte auf und weitete die Augen, als Kurtis an ihr Bett trat. Er blickte auf sie herab und sah ihr in die Augen: ,,Hallo, mein Liebling. Schön das du noch lebst."

Lara blickte ihn perplex an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Sie wusste, das er es nicht wahr, als sie ihm in die Augen blickte.

__

…Diese Augen…das ist nicht Kurtis…

,,Sie sind nicht Kurtis…" sagte Lara leise, ,,…Wer sind Sie?"

Der falsche Kurtis grinste und hatte die Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt: ,,Ich wusste doch, ich kann dich nicht täuschen. Schon als ich dich heute Morgen entführen wollte, hast du es relativ schnell gemerkt. Aber ich finde, das mir das Aussehen, dieses verlogenen, verräterischen Lux Veritatis recht gut steht nicht wahr?…" er blickte zu der Blondine, ,,…Sogar Amanda hat gefallen daran gefunden."

Amanda grinste, trat neben ihn und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schulter: ,,Natürlich…Wie könnte eine Frau bei einem solchen Anblick widerstehen?"

Sie griff ihm ins Genick, zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Direkt vor Laras Augen. Er machte mit.

Lara blickte kurz zur Seite. Obwohl sie wusste, das dieser Mann nicht Kurtis war, tat es doch irgendwo ein bisschen weh, denn immerhin sah der Kerl ihm verdammt ähnlich. Aber sie wusste auch, das Kurtis ihr so etwas niemals antun würde.

Sie blickte zu den beiden, die sich gerade lösten.

,,Nun denn…" sagte der falsche Kurtis zu Amanda, ,,…bereite alles für die Abreise vor. Wir verschwinden sobald das Ritual vorbei ist."

Amanda nickte und verließ dann den Raum.

Lara wurde ein wenig mulmig, jetzt ganz allein mit diesem Kerl zu sein und sie blickte ihn an. Noch immer rätselte sie, wer er wirklich war.

,,Komm schon, Lara…" sagte er dann und zog seine Hände nach vorne, ,,…du weißt doch wer, ich wirklich bin."

Lara schwieg. Ihr blick ging mit Schrecken auf die rechte Hand des Mannes. Er trug einen Handschuh.

Die Archäologin schluckte, denn sie kannte diesen Handschuh nur zu gut. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf.

__

…Das darf nicht wahr sein…

,,Du hast mich vor einem halben Jahr halb tot gesprengt. In Feuer wurde ich getränkt, mein Äußeres verbrannt, allein durch deine Schuld…" sprach der falsche Kurtis weiter, ,,…Ich habe dich verfolgt, doch meine Kraft war geschwunden. Ich muss mich mit den Herzen junger Frauen am leben halten, bis ich etwas gefunden habe, was mich unsterblich macht. Glücklicherweise ist mir Amanda eine große Hilfe…Der Handschuh fiel mir in die Hände, als ihr den Drecksack von Damian getötet habt. Ich war damals noch zu schwach, um euch zu töten, doch nun ist das anders."

Lara schluckte und schüttelte wieder den Kopf: ,,Nein…ich glaube das nicht."

,,Tu es, Lara, denn ich bin genauso real wie du…" entgegnete er, ,,…Ich habe dich am Leben gelassen, da ich dein Wissen noch brauchen kann, aber sei versichert, das ich dich töte, wenn du irgendetwas falsches unternimmst."

,,Einen Teufel werde ich tun!"

,,Na, na, na…" begann der Mann, ,,…ich bin sicher Amanda hat dich bereits darauf hingewiesen, das dem Eigentümer dieses Gesichtes, böses droht, wenn du dich weigerst und wir beide wissen doch, das du ein viel zu guter Mensch bist, als das du seinen Tod zulassen würdest."

Lara schwieg wieder. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, denn ihre Lage war, um es vereinfacht aus zu drücken, beschissen.

,,Jetzt bist du doch sicher gespannt, wie ich in Wirklichkeit aussehe, nicht wahr, Lara…Du hast mich schon gesehen, auf dem Ball der Queen."

Lara senkte den Blick und Bitterlichkeit war in ihrer Stimme zu hören: ,,Ich weiß…Joachim Karel…"

Er grinste und ein leises Lachen verließ seine Lippen: ,,Ich bin nicht so leicht zu töten, wie du es damals in Prag geglaubt hattest."

Die Archäologin blickte ihn wieder an, als sich sein Äußeres veränderte. Lara drehte sich beinahe der Magen um, als sie seine schrecklichen Narben erblickte.

Sein einst blondes Haar war nur noch zur Hälfte da und die rechte Gesichtshälfte, bis hin zum Hals, war von grässlichen Brandwunden übersäht.

Lara schloss die Augen, da der Anblick Joachim Karels zu entsetzlich war.

Dann hörte sie Schritte und öffnete wieder die Augen. Sie sah, das Karel etwas von dem kleinen Schreibtisch genommen hatte und als er sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte, erkannte sie eine Spritze in seiner Hand.

Lara spannte sich an, als er damit auf sie zu kam.

,,Keine Sorge…" Karel setzte sich auf´s Bett und griff ihren rechten Arm, ,,…das ist nur ein Sedativum, damit du uns keine Schwierigkeiten während der Reise machst."

,,Das könnte Ihnen so passen!" Lara riss ihren Arm weg, als er ihr die Spritze ansetzen wollte und versuchte abermals sich vom Bett zu rollen. Sie wusste, das es keinen Sinn hatte und sie vermutlich wieder schreckliche Schmerzen bekommen würde, sobald sie sich bewegte, aber sie würde sich niemals kampflos unterbuttern lassen.

Joachim allerdings, reagierte genauso schnell und warf sich dann mit seinem Körper auf den ihren und nagelte sie am Bett fest. Abermals griff er ihren rechten Arm.

Lara zuckte heftig zusammen, da er sich direkt auf ihre Wunde hat fallen lassen und sie stöhnte kurz auf, denn es tat verdammt weh.

Das nächste was sie spürte, war einen Stich in ihrem Arm und wusste, das es zu spät war. Etwas brennendes zischte durch ihre Venen und gleich darauf wurde ihr fürchterlich schwindelig.

Karel hielt sie immer noch fest, doch spürte, wie das Mittel zu wirken begann, denn Laras Glieder entspannten sich. Er lockerte seinen Griff.

Lara bekam noch mit, das er sich erhob, als unendliche Müdigkeit sich über sie legte. Ihr Geist protestierte dagegen, doch ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht länger.

Sie hoffte nur, das nichts schlimmes passieren würde, während sie schlief, denn sie hatte jetzt keinerlei Einfluss mehr darauf.

…_Kurtis…wo bist du?…_

Dann schloss sie die Augen und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf…


	14. Alte Bekannte

**Alte Bekannte**

Zip gähnte und streckte sich, als er hinunter in die Haupthalle kam. Er blickte zur Wanduhr, die ihm verriet, das es kurz nach halb acht war.

__

…Knapp vier Stunden geschlafen…Naja, wenigstens etwas…

Es war kein Wunder, das er letzt Nacht schlecht schlafen konnte, immerhin ging ihm verdammt fiel im Kopf herum und er hatte bis in die Tiefe Nacht noch am PC gesessen und versucht etwas, über Laras verbleib, heraus zu finden. Doch es war alles vergebens gewesen.

Er ließ den Blick durch die Halle schweifen und wurde abrupt betrübt. Niemand war da. Normalerweise war immer jeder vor ihm wach, doch seit gestern lief sowieso alles nur noch drunter und drüber.

Das Feuer glimmte nur noch im Kamin, weshalb es kühl war an diesem Morgen. Zip ging schnurstracks durch die Halle zum Tech-Raum, um weiter zu machen, doch plötzlich hörte er Schritte. Abrupt drehte er sich um und erblickte Kurtis.

Er war bereits in voller Montur und kam wahrscheinlich gerade aus der Küche.

,,Hey…" grüßte Zip und drehte sich zu ihm.

Kurtis blickte auf, denn er hatte gerade seine Boran X in dem Schultergurt verstaut: ,,Hey…"

,,Du siehst erledigt aus, Alter…" bemerkte Zip, ,,…hast du wenigstens ein Auge zu gemacht?"

Kurtis blickte den Computerfreak an: ,,Was glaubst du denn?" Sein Blick war leer und seine Augen leicht glasig, da er wirklich fertig war.

Zip wusste, das Kurtis letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen hatte und versuchte ihn wenigstens etwas auf zu muntern, obwohl er wusste, das es nichts bringen würde: ,,Als ich eben aus dem Fenster geblickt habe, da hat es geschneit."

,,Ja?" fragte Kurtis.

Zip nickte: ,,Der Schnee bleibt liegen."

Kurtis nickte knapp und setzte dann seinen Weg fort. Er ging zur Garderobe und nahm seine Jacke.

,,Du brichst gleich auf, was?" meinte Zip dann, da er fand, das der ohnehin schon schweigsame Kurtis, heute noch schweigsamer war als sonst.

Kurtis nickte auch nur und griff ans Schlüsselbrett neben der Haustür.

,,Du wirst sehen, das alles wieder in Ordnung kommt." sagte Zip und steckte die Hände in seine Hosentaschen. Er wusste, das Kurtis mehr als bedrückt, über die gestrigen Ereignisse war. So gut kannte er seinen Kumpel inzwischen, um zu wissen, das Kurtis sich Vorwürfe machte.

Abermals nickte Kurtis: ,,Ich hoffe du behältst recht…" er drehte sich noch einmal zu Zip um, ,,…Bis später."

Zip nickte nun auch und sah zu, wie Kurtis Croft Manor verließ…

-----

Mit fragendem Blick hatte er den Wagen auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Museum geparkt und war ausgestiegen.

Er sah viele Menschen vor dem Museum und ging, durch den knöchelhohen Schnee, darauf zu. Zip hatte recht damit, denn es hatte letzte Nacht wirklich geschneit.

Nach einigen Metern erkannte er einige Polizeifahrzeuge direkt vor dem Eingang.

Auch ein Absperrband war vor der Menschenmenge und hinderte diese daran in das Museum zu gehen. Die Leute redeten durcheinander, als Kurtis sich durch sie hindurch, nach vorne, schlängelte. Er verstand nur ein paar Wortfetzen von Mord und Tod und das irgendwie Professor Kingsley etwas damit zu tun hatte.

Nach weinigen Sekunden stand Kurtis direkt vor dem Absperrband und vor ihm standen Polizisten. Männer mit Polizeimarken gingen in das Museum und kamen wieder raus. Ebenso wie die Beamten von der Spurensicherung mit ihren Ganzkörperkondomen, den Hazmat-Anzügen.

Kurtis fragte sich noch immer, was passiert war und wusste, das er jetzt nicht so ohne weiteres in das Museum spazieren und ein Schwätzchen mit dem Kurator halten konnte, denn die Beamten würden ihn wieder zurück schicken. Aber er musste doch endlich herausfinden, wer Lara entführt hatte. Verdammt, sie war jetzt schon fast vierundzwanzig Stunden weg und Kurtis wusste nicht, ob sie noch lebte. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, er musste jetzt da rein.

Gerade hatte Kurtis überlegt, sich zum Rand das Absperrbandes zu schleichen und dann irgendwann, wenn der Zeitpunkt günstig war, rein zu huschen, denn die anderen Eingänge waren jetzt sicher auch verschlossen. Er wollte dies auch tun, doch plötzlich kam jemand von der Spurensicherung heraus und hatte ein Kleidungsstück in einer Plastiktüte. Er trug es zu einem Wagen legte es hinein und ging wieder in das Museum.

Kurtis stockte und wurde weiß wie Kreide im Gesicht, den es war ein braunes Oberteil mit langen Armen und er kannte es. Dieses Kleidungsstück hatte Lara gestern getragen. Doch was ihn so stocken ließ, war das es Blutgetränkt war.

Kurtis´ Atmung beschleunigte sich und er schluckte. Es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen und er konnte es kaum fassen.

…_Lara…Oh nein!…Dann warst du gestern die ganze Zeit hier?…_

Ein schreckliches Gefühl machte sich in Kurtis breit, denn er wusste nun, das Lara sicher hier gewesen war, als er gestern den Professor besucht hatte. Dann, auf einmal wurde er ganz kribbelig, denn wenn die Leute recht hatten mit ihrem Getuschel über einen Mord, dann konnte es vielleicht Lara sein.

Kurtis wusste, das er da schleunigst rein musste. Er wollte endlich Gewissheit haben. Er wollte endlich wieder zu Lara, denn von ihr getrennt zu sein, tat einfach schrecklich weh.

Kurtis ging los, um seinen Plan in die Tat um zu setzten…

-----

Er schlängelte sich zu einer Seite des Absperrbandes und es war gut, denn so, wurde er von einem Polizeiauto verdeckt. Die Menschenmenge konnte es also nicht sehen, als er unter der Absperrung durch schlüpfte. So musste er nur auf die Beamten achten, doch alle hatten ihm den Rücken zugekehrt und waren mit ihrer Arbeit beschäftigt.

Im nächsten Moment befand sich Kurtis dann in dem abgesperrten Bereich und machte sich auch gleich auf den Weg zum Haupteingang.

Schnurstracks ging er los und versteckte die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Er hoffte, das ihn niemand bemerken würde.

Seine Hoffnung wurde erfüllt, denn die Polizisten wuselten umher und beachteten ihn nicht. Sie hatten anscheinend wichtigeres zu tun.

Kurtis stieg die Treppen hinauf und wenige Sekunden später war er im Foyer des Museums. Auch hier drin waren einige Beamte und redeten miteinander.

Kurtis wusste ja wo das Büro des Professors lag und ging los. Er blickte nicht mal die Beamten an, die am Empfangstresen standen und die Dame von gestern verhörten.

Kurtis war schon fast an ihnen vorbei und er dachte schon, das er die nächste Hürde geschafft hatte, doch plötzlich schien ihn die ältere Dame zu bemerken und Kurtis konnte sie laut reden hören.

,,…Da! Dieser Mann, war gestern auch hier!" zischte ihre Stimme durch das Foyer.

Kurtis stockte und die beiden Beamten zogen ihre Dienstwaffen. Sie kamen auf Kurtis zu und dabei erhoben sie die Waffen.

,,Hände hoch, Freundchen!" meinte einer von ihnen.

Das demonstrative Klicken der Waffen war zu hören, als die Beamten auf ihn zielten. Kurtis seufzte innerlich, verfluchte die ältere Dame und hatte keine andere Wahl, als die Hände zu heben.

,,Langsam umdrehen!" befahl dann der andere Beamte.

Kurtis seufzte wieder. Jetzt konnte es auch nicht mehr schlimmer werden, denn wahrscheinlich würde er jetzt noch als Verdächtiger in einer Zelle landen, wenn die beiden Polizisten seine Waffe fanden, die er ja unter der Jacke trug. Doch was sollte er tun?

Ja, er konnte ihnen die Wahrheit sagen, doch was würde das bringen? Vielleicht würden die beiden ihm noch nicht einmal glauben.

,,Umdrehen!" forderte wieder der selbe Beamte, diesmal aber mit Nachdruck.

Kurtis war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, das er gezögert hatte. Ohne eine weitere Aufforderung tat er es und blickte dann die beiden Männer an.

Beide trugen lange braune Mäntel, dunkles Haar und einer von ihnen hatte eine Brille auf. Sie wirkte etwas wie Inspektor Columbo.

Einer der beiden, kam auf Kurtis zu und begann ihn zu durchsuchen.

,,Stimmt es, das Sie gestern auch hier waren?" fragte dann der andere Beamte.

Kurtis nickte.

,,Wie ist ihr Name?" wollte der Polizist dann wissen.

,,Kurtis Trent und ich will niemandem etwas tun." antwortete Kurtis, während der Kerl, der ihn durchsuchte, gerade seine Jacke öffnete.

Sofort stachen ihm die Boran X und das Chirugai ins Auge. ,,Na was haben wir denn hier?" Der Beamte steckte seine Waffe ein und nahm dann Kurtis seine Waffen weg.

,,Haben Sie denn einen Waffenschein, Mr. Trent?" fragte der Mann mit Hohn in der Stimme.

Kurtis schwieg wieder.

,,Was haben Sie hier verloren? Sie wissen, das Sie eine Polizeiuntersuchung stören." meldete sich dann der andere Beamte zu Wort, der noch immer seine Waffe auf Kurtis richtete.

Kurtis blickte die beiden Beamten stumm an und wusste, das die ihn ohnehin verhaften würden. Doch das konnte er jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen. Die Zeit lief ihm davon.

,,Wenn Sie schweigen, werden wir Sie verhaften müssen."

Kurtis schluckte und sagte schlicht: ,,Das würden Sie mir sowieso nicht glauben. Ich bin ein freier Mann und muss mit dem Kurator des Museums sprechen. Es ist dringend."

Er spürte, das die beiden Beamten gleich eine Abneigung gegen ihn hegten, obwohl ihm das Warum schleierhaft war. Wahrscheinlich waren es einfach mies gelaunte Zeitgenossen, die ihre Dienstmarke missbrauchten und es genossen, anderen das Leben schwer zu machen.

,,Das glauben wir Ihnen sogar, aber leider, können wir Sie nicht zu dem Kurator lassen…" meinte der Beamte, der ihm die Waffen abgenommen hatte und zückte Handschellen, ,,…Hände auf den Rücken, Sie sind fest genommen."

,,Was? Wieso?" entfuhr es Kurtis.

,,Sie behindern eine Polizeiaktion…" der Polizist, ergriff Kurtis´ Hand, verdrehte diese auf den Rücken und legte ihm die `Acht´ an, ,,...Außerdem sind Sie ein Verdächtiger, da Sie den Kurator gestern das letzte mal lebendig gesehen haben." Dann griff er Kurtis´ andere Hand und verschloss die Handschellen.

Kurtis weitete perplex die Augen und war nicht fähig etwas zu unternehmen: ,,Was? Er ist tot?"

Der Beamte, drehte Kurtis zu sich um: ,,Das scheint Sie zu überraschen, Mister…Nun, auf dem Revier werden wir genügend Gelegenheit haben darüber zu plaudern." Er zog Kurtis zu seinem Partner, der dann das Wort ergriff: ,,Mr. Trent, Sie stehen hiermit unter Mordverdacht und sind verhaftet. Alles was Sie sagen, kann und wird vor Gericht gegen Sie verwendet werden…´´ die beiden Polizisten waren dabei Kurtis ab zu führen, ,,…Es steht Ihnen frei einen Anwalt hinzu zu ziehen, wenn Sie sich keinen leisten können, wird ihnen vom Staat einer gestellt…"

,,Halt!…" rief ein weiterer Cop, der gerade aus dem hinteren Bereich des Museums kam und das Szenario sah, ,,…Ich übernehme diesen Mann."

-----

Die beiden Männer drehten sich um und nickten ihrem Vorgesetzten zu, doch ihre schlecht gelaunte Mine wurde größer.

Kurtis weitete abermals die Augen, als er Leon erblickte, seinen alten Kumpel.

__

…Was zum Henker macht der denn hier?…

Er wusste nicht ob er jetzt froh oder beleidigt sein sollte, das sein bester Freund in der Stadt war, doch ihm nichts davon gesagt hatte. Dennoch wusste Kurtis, das er jetzt nicht mehr auf das Polizeirevier musste.

Die beiden Beamten übergaben Leon die Waffen von Kurtis und gingen dann wieder zu der älteren Dame, um diese weiter zu verhören.

,,Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Kurtis leise mit einem haudünnen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Leon blickte Kurtis an: ,,Meine Arbeit…" er griff ihm an die Schulter, ,,…Komm mit."

Kurtis widersprach nicht, als Leon ihn in das Sekretariat hinter dem Empfangstresen führte…

__

Leon hatte schon viel gesehen, in seinem Leben, doch noch nie, das einem Mordopfer das Herz herausgerissen wurde. So mal das Herz dann noch nicht mal auf zu finden war.

Er war seit drei Wochen an diesem Fall dran und für Leon Scott Kennedy stand fest, das der Täter ein echter Verrückter sein musste.

Leon war etwas so groß wie Kurtis, von ähnlicher Statur und hatte hellbraunes Haar. Einmal war er ein Cop gewesen, doch das änderte sich durch die Ereignisse im Jahre 1998 in Raccoon City.

Damals war dort das berüchtigte T-Virus ausgebrochen, welches totes Gewebe wieder reanimierte und infizierte Menschen in den Tod trieb. Diese Infizierten schlurften, nach ihrem Tod und der Reanimierung durch diesen Virus, als Zombies umher, mit der Gier nach menschlichem Fleisch.

Leon und ein paar weitere überlebende konnten aus der verseuchten Stadt entkommen, bevor diese mit einer Kernwaffe vernichtet wurde.

Danach, als die Verantwortlichen zur Rechenschaft gezogen wurden, trat Leon in den Dienst des Präsidenten und gehörte nun einer streng geheimen Einheit an. So war er jetzt, wegen einem Auftrag, nach London gekommen...

-----

Das Sekretariat war groß, menschenleer und stand voller Aktenregale. Auch zwei Schreibtische gab es hier und durch die beiden Fenster drang das Tageslicht hinein.

Leon schloss die Tür ab, als er Kurtis hinein dirigiert hatte und befreite ihn dann von seinen Handschellen: ,,Kurtis, sag mal, was machst du hier?"

Als Kurtis´ Hände frei waren, drehte er sich zu seinem Freund um und nahm seine Waffen wieder entgegen, die ihm Leon reichte: ,,Das könnte ich dich auch fragen, Leon. Was treibst ein Ami hier im britischen Empire?"

,,Geheimauftrag…" entgegnete Leon und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ,,…Du weißt schon, das ich dich gerade vor einer kalten, unangenehmen Gefängniszelle bewahrt habe? Also, was ist los?"

,,Hör mal, ich wollte nur mit dem Kurator sprechen und jetzt erfahre ich, das er tot ist. Wie ist das passiert?" entgegnete Kurtis.

Leon seufzte: ,,Wenn ich das wüsste. Professor Kingsley wurde das Herz heraus gerissen und alles deutet auf einen Ritualmord hin, doch es gibt weder eindeutige Spuren, noch Beweise, noch Verdächtige. Außer dich, da du der Letzte warst, der den Kurator gestern lebend gesehen hat."

,,Ja und er hat mir einen Termin für heute morgen gegeben. Ich wollte etwas mit ihm besprechen."

,,Kurtis, hat der Professor sich gestern irgendwie komisch verhalten, oder weißt du etwas, was mit seinem Tod zu tun haben könnte?" wollte Leon wissen.

Kurtis senkte den Blick. Ja, er wusste etwas. Der Professor war genauso getötet worden, wie die Frau vorgestern Abend. Doch sollte Kurtis ihm das erzählen? Denn dann würde er unweigerlich auf Lara zu sprechen kommen. Und er wusste nicht, ob es gut war.

,,Kurtis?…" begann Leon.

Kurtis blickte zu ihm auf und wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

,,…Du weißt etwas, oder?" beendete Leon seine Frage.

Kurtis nickte. Er beschloss es einfach zu sagen, denn schlimmer konnte es ja nicht werden. Außerdem vertraute er seinem Freund.

,,Was ist es?" fragte der Amerikaner.

,,Ich werde dir alles sagen, Leon…" begann Kurtis, ,,…aber beantworte mir eine Frage: Gibt es außer dem Professor, sonst noch irgendwelche Leichen? Eine Frau, zum Beispiel, mit rotbraunem, langem Haar?"

Leon sah Besorgnis in dem Blick seines Freundes und schüttelte den Kopf.

Kurtis schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Das hieß dann, das Lara noch lebte, denn es würde keinen Sinn ergeben, wenn ihre Entführer ihre Leiche mitnehmen, aber das Shirt hier lassen würde.

,,Mann…ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?" fragte Leon abermals, da er bemerkte, wie angespannt Kurtis war.

,,Ja…ich werde dir alles erzählen, was ich weiß und ich hoffe, das du mir helfen kannst…" sagte Kurtis und begann mit seiner Erzählung.

Er wusste, das Leon ihm vielleicht helfen könnte eine Spur zu finden. Also verschwieg er nichts und erzählte, vom Angriff im Wald, der Mail, dem Besuch im Museum zu später Stunde und er erwähnte das Ritual und ihre Flucht.

Doch dann fiel es ihm immer schwerer, als er an Laras Entführung kam. Kurtis erwähnte auch, das die Spurensicherung eben ihr Shirt gefunden hatten, dann stoppte er.

,,Mann…" begann Leon, ,,…das wusste ich nicht. Das erklärt natürlich alles, Kurtis."

Kurtis nickte: ,,Du verstehst das ich Lara finden muss. Wir sind da rein geschlittert und ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, wie wir da wieder raus kommen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, das ich nicht weiß, ob es ihr überhaupt gut geht, da sie ja angeschossen wurde."

Leon legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes: ,,Ja, ich verstehe es, Kurtis…und ich will versuchen dir zu helfen. Es verstößt zwar gegen meinen Auftrag jemanden darin ein zu weihen, aber ich kann sowieso deine Hilfe brauche, Demon Hunter. Unten in den Kellergeschossen will ich dir was zeigen. Dort wo das Ritual stattfand, gibt es noch weitere Räume."

Kurtis nickte und folgte Leon…

-----

Natürlich wusste Leon von Kurtis´ Fähigkeiten. Die beiden kannten sich schon sehr lange und waren ungefähr im gleichen Alter.

__

Vor acht Jahren lernten die beiden sich auf einer Mission kennen. Leon war gerade in den Dienst der Geheimeinheit des Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika getreten und agierte Undercover in einem Pharmakonzern in Paris, den er zu Fall bringen sollte, da dieser mit Biowaffen herum experimentierte.

Auch Kurtis war an dieser Sache dran. Er hatte die Fremdenlegion verlassen und musste sich mit Gelegenheitsjobs und Aufträgen über Wasser halten. Einer dieser Aufträge, war es einem reichen Pharmakonzern ein paar wertvolle Unterlagen zu stehlen.

Kurtis war also genau zu der Zeit dran, diesem Pharmakonzern das Handwerk zu legen, wie Leon. Unweigerlich liefen sie sich also über den Weg und arbeiteten auch prompt zusammen. Nach ihrem erfolgreichen Auftrag, blieben sie Freunde, wurden beste Kumpels und Kurtis verbrachte zwei Jahre in Amerika, ehe er zu Henry nach Paris zurückkehrte…

,,Da sind wir." riss Leon Kurtis aus seinen Gedanken und Kurtis realisierte erst jetzt, das sie auf einer Balustrade in einem runden Raum aus Stein standen.

Kurtis brauchte auch nur einen Blick, um zu erkennen, das es der Raum war, in dem das Ritual stattgefunden hatte. Genau dort, wo er jetzt stand, hatte sich auch Lara aufgehalten.

,,Wir haben hier unten alles abgesucht…" begann Leon und stieg die Wendeltreppe hinunter, ,,…Aber außer blutiger Kleidung, von der du sagst, das sie deiner Freundin gehört, haben wir nichts entdeckt…"

Kurtis folgte seinem Freund schweigend.

,,…Jetzt hoffe ich, das mir deine Fähigkeiten etwas weiter helfen…" Leon bog nach rechts in einen Raum, in dem sich eine Couch befand, ein Schrank und eine Tür, die allerdings offen stand. Dahinter war ein Schlafzimmer.

,,Jungs, lasst uns allein." sagte Leon Kennedy zu seinen Mitarbeitern von der Spurensicherung, die noch hier herum hantierten. Die drei Männer in weiß nickten und verschwanden sogleich.

,,Ist bestimmt nicht schlecht, das alle tun, was man sagt, was?" fragte Kurtis, nachdem die Beamten gegangen waren.

Leon zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte dann: ,,Sieh dich hier mal in Ruhe um, vielleicht siehst du ja etwas, das wir nicht sehen. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Kurtis nickte und tat es.

Er wusste, das Leon auf seine Visionen anspielte und Kurtis spürte hier unten eine sehr vertraute Präsens.

Langsam ging er durch den Raum und beachtete diesen nicht weiter, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf das Hinterzimmer, das Schlafzimmer, gelenkt.

Leon hielt sich ganz bewusst zurück und ließ Kurtis gewähren.

Kurtis betrat das Schlafzimmer und er sah den kleinen Schreibtisch und das Bett und den Schrank. Er ging auf das Bett zu und die Präsens, war deutlicher geworden.

,,Lara…" murmelte er.

Er wusste, das sie hier gewesen war, das sie gelitten hatte und das er ihr nicht helfen konnte. Er hatte allerdings nicht das Gefühl, das die Lara das selbe angetan hatten, wie dem Mädchen auf dem Altar. Nein, Lara wurde aus einem anderen Grund her gebracht.

,,Kurtis?…" Leon legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes, ,,…Ist alles okay?"

,,Sie war hier…" brachte Kurtis hervor, ,,…Was haben die mit ihr gemacht?"

,,Kurtis, ich wusste nicht, das dir das so nahe geht, em…wir werden versuchen deine Freundin zu finden und…"

,,…Verlobte." unterbrach Kurtis und drehte sich zu ihm um.

,,Hm?" Leon blickte Kurtis fragend an.

Kurtis blickte Leon an und sagte dann: ,,Lara ist mein Verlobte."

Leon weitete die Augen: ,,Woww…"

Ein kurzer Moment der Stille legte sich zwischen die Männer, doch dann ergriff Kurtis das Wort: ,,Leon, weißt du wer dahinter steckt? Bitte, ich muss wissen, was mit Lara geschehen ist. Ich muss sie finden…Weißt du etwas?"

Leon nickte: ,,Ich arbeite seit knapp zwei Wochen mit einer Undercoveragentin zusammen, die an diesen Tätern dran ist. Es sind mehrere, das wissen wir und ich will dir nicht den Namen meiner Partnerin sagen, um sie nicht zugefährden, denn sie ist auch nicht wirklich ein Cop. Nicht mal meine Vorgesetzten wissen von ihr…Allerdings hat sie mir eine Fotografie zukommen lassen, auf dem der Kurator und noch ein Mann zu sehen ist…" er nahm das Foto aus seiner Jackentasche und reichte es Kurtis, während er weiter sprach, ,,…Meine Partnerin meinte, das dieser Kerl mit den Narben im Gesicht, etwas damit zu tun hat."

Kurtis nahm das Bild entgegen, blickte drauf uns stockte.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und seine Gesichtsfarbe wurde weiß wie der Schnee, der draußen auf die Erde gefallen war, als er den Mann, neben dem Kurator erkannte. Der Mann hatte schreckliche Narben im Gesicht und sein Haar schien einmal blond gewesen sein.

__

…Scheiße, Lara hatte Recht und ich habe ihr nicht geglaubt…Warum war ich nur so blind?…

,,Kurtis?…" fragte Leon, ,,…Kennst diesen Mann?" Er bemerkte, das Kurtis erstarrt war.

Kurtis nickte und schluckte einmal, um seine Stimme wieder zu finden: ,,…Sein Name ist Joachim Karel und ich kann dir einiges über diesen Mann erzählen, aber das sollten wir woanders tun…"


	15. Neue Spur und neue Hilfe

**Neue Spur und neue Hilfe**

,,Du nimmst mich jetzt nicht auf den Arm?" fragte Leon, als Kurtis seine Erzählung beendet hatte.

Kurtis lenkte den Wagen wieder zurück zu Croft Manor und Leon hatte ihn begleitet.

Während der Fahrt hatte Kurtis Leon alles über Joachim Karel erzählt. Auch über die Cabal und Alchemie und das Kurtis und Lara schon früher damit zu tun hatten. Kurtis ließ kein Detail aus und erzählte ihm auch von der Verschwörung der Cabal gegen die Lux Veritatis, wo nur noch er überlebt hatte und darüber, wie er Lara getroffen und ihr damals geholfen hatte, die Cabal fertig zu machen.

,,Wieso sollte ich dich auf den Arm nehmen?" fragte Kurtis und kaute energisch auf seinem Kaugummi. Er war jetzt noch nervöser, nachdem er erfahren hatte, das vermutlich doch Karel hinter Laras Entführung steckt. Obwohl Kurtis sich einfach nicht erklären konnte, wie Karel überlebt hatte.

,,Okay, sobald wir bei dir zu hause sind, werde ich meine Partnerin kontaktieren und ihr berichten." entgegnete Leon und sah, das Kurtis auf Croft Manor zu fuhr. Er war sichtlich erstaunt über die Größe der Villa und fragte: ,,Da wohnt ihr?"

Kurtis nickte: ,,Ja, Lara ist Gräfin, hab ich dir das nicht gesagt?"

Leon blickte vom Beifahrersitz zu Kurtis rüber und sagte: ,,Nein."

,,Naja…" begann Kurtis, doch stoppte ein wenig und fuhr in die Einfahrt. Gemischte Gefühle drangen in ihm nach oben, als er den Wagen vor der Haustür parkte und er ausstieg.

Leon tat es ihm gleich und bemerkte, das sein Freund über irgendetwas nachgrübelte. Schweigend folgte er dem Lux Veritatis dann ins Croft Manor und war sichtlich erstaunt über die Pracht und Größe des Anwesens, obwohl dieses anscheinend gerade renoviert wurde…

-----

,,Kurtis, du bist schon…" begann Zip und kam aus dem Tech-Raum, doch verstummte, als er sah, das Kurtis jemanden dabei hatte. Der Computerspezialist zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

,,Zip, das ist Leon Kennedy…" Kurtis machte die beiden miteinander bekannt, ,,…Leon, das ist Zip."

Der Agent reichte dem Schwarzen die Hand, wobei Zip immer noch etwas perplex drein schaute.

,,Leon ist ein sehr guter Freund von mir, wenn nicht sogar mein bester…" begann Kurtis erneut, ,,…ich traf ihn eben im Museum, er hat die Ermittlungen geleitet."

,,Aha…Freut mich…" Zip wandte den Blick von Leon ab, der ihm ebenfalls freundlich zugenickt hatte und schaute zu Kurtis, ,,…Em…Welche Ermittlungen? Hast du mit dem Professor gesprochen?´´

Kurtis senkte betrübt den Kopf und schüttelte diesen sachte.

,,Ich wurde heute Morgen ins Museum gerufen, da ich in diesen Mordfällen mit den Opferritualen ermittle…" erklärte Leon, um die Stille zu brechen, ,,…Professor Kingsley wurde tot in seinem Büro aufgefunden. Er wurde ermordet."

Leon wusste natürlich in der Zwischenzeit, das Zip gestern bereits auf die Mordfälle gestoßen war und somit brauchte der Agent auch nichts mehr zu verheimlichen.

,,Was?…" entfuhr es Zip. Er war sichtlich geschockt und schluckte.

Kurtis nickte.

,,Aber…" begann der Computerspezialist erneut, ,,…wie finden wir dann Lara?"

Kurtis senkte erneut seinen Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war schwer für ihn zu akzeptieren, das sie jetzt keine Spur hatten, wo sich Lara befindet. Denn von den Kerlen, vor allem von Karel fehlte jede Spur.

Etwas piepste.

Die drei Männer blickten auf. Es war nämlich das Handy von Leon.

,,Entschuldigt mich…" meinte Leon und griff in seine Jackentasche, als er sich einige Meter entfernte.

,,Ja, was machen wir jetzt?…" fragte Zip mit gesenkter Stimme, als Leon im Hintergrund telefonierte, ,,…der Professor ist tot und unsere einzige Spur damit im Sande verlaufen Lara jemals zu finden. Ich glaube ja kaum, das sie es schaffen wird, uns irgendwie zu kontaktieren." Er wurde leicht hysterisch.

Kurtis blicke zu ihm hin und sagte: ,,Ich weiß es nicht, okay. Es wurmt mich ja selber, das wir keine Spur haben und es zerfrisst mich, das ich nicht weiß, wie es Lara geht, aber vielleicht kann uns Leon helfen, denn er hat eine Kontaktperson."

Zip nickte und atmete durch, dann schluckte er einmal und dann fragte er: ,,Wie hast du den eigentlich kennen gelernt?"

,,Ach, das ist schon einige Jahre her…" erzählte Kurtis und kratzte sich am Nacken, ,,…ich hatte einen Auftrag. Leon hatte in gewisser weise den gleichen. Wir sind uns begegnet und dachten, da wir ohnehin für das gleiche Ziel arbeiten, wäre es effektiver, wenn wir zusammen arbeiten. Tja, der Auftrag war dann auch erfolgreich und wir blieben in Kontakt."

,,Aha…" meinte Zip nachdenklich, ,,…und er arbeitet jetzt als Cop? Ich meine, wieso bearbeitet er diesen Fall? Er sieht mir nicht nach einem Briten aus."

Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, er ist Amerikaner und er arbeitet…als Agent einer Spezialeinheit."

,,FBI?" wollte Zip wissen.

Kurtis überlegte: ,,So etwas ähnliches." Kurtis wollte nicht genauer darauf eingehen, denn das Leon in einer geheimen Einheit für den Präsidenten arbeitet, war ja eigentlich geheim.

Zip nickte abermals und ließ es auf sich beruhen, denn Leon kam wieder zu ihnen…

-----

,,Hey, das war meine Partnerin…" begann Leon, ,,…sie hat mir gesagt, das dieser Verdächtige, also dieser Karel…und eine blonde Frau ganz früh heute Morgen schon in ein Charterflugzeug gestiegen sind."

,,Moment, Karel?…" entfuhr es Zip, ,,…Der Karel…em…Jochim Karel?"

Leon nickte.

,,Ja, er lebt…" antwortete Kurtis.

,,Mann…" Zip sah aus, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen, ,,…das ist ein ziemlich harter Brocken, was? Ich dachte, der wäre längst tot."

,,Tja, er hat leider überlebt…" entgegnete Kurtis und fragte dann an Leon gerichtet, ,,…Und wohin ist dieses Charterflugzeug?"

,,Das weiß sie nicht, aber meine Partnerin hat die Nummer des Flugzeuges und wenn wir die Verfolgen, dann wissen wir auch, wohin die geflogen sind. Aber fest steht, das sie das Land verlassen haben."

,,Und keine Spur von Lara?" fragte Kurtis wieder, mit einer Mischung auf Flehen und Hoffnung.

Leon blickte ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, keine Spur von einer Brünetten."

Kurtis senkte wieder den Kopf: ,,Wir müssen herausfinden wo Karel hin fliegt und hoffen, das wir so Lara finden."

,,Ich werde mich gleich dran setzen. Leon sagen Sie mir die Nummer des Flugzeuges." Zip winkte dem Agenten zu, das er ihm folgen sollte. Der Computerfreak hatte sich wieder gefangen über den Schock von Karels überleben.

Leon folgte Zip in den Tech-Raum: ,,Übrigens können wir uns von mir aus ruhig duzen."

,,Okay…" entgegnete Zip und setzte sich vor seinen Computer.

Kurtis folgte den beiden schweigend und seine Hände hatte er in den Hosentaschen.

Leon staunte nicht schlecht, als er das Computerequipment erblickte, doch sagte Zip sogleich die Nummer des Charterflugzeuges: ,,Also die Nummer ist NAE3-5DC4...und du kannst das herausfinden?"

,,Japp…gebt mir nur ein bisschen Zeit, um mich in den Zentralserver des Flughafens ein zu hacken, dann kann ich den Flug verfolgen…" erklärte Zip kurz, als er schon eifrig in die Tastatur hämmerte, ,,…Von welchem Flughafen sind sie gestartet?" Er wusste, das jedes Flugzeug registriert werden würde. Wann es startete und wo es landetet und Mithilfe von Satelliten und GPS-Signalen würde Zip das auch heraus bekommen.

,,Southampton Airport..." antwortete Leon und schaute Zip über die Schulter, ,,...Ich habe meine Partnerin übrigens hierher gebeten. Ich hoffe, es macht keine Umstände."

,,Nee, überhaupt nicht, Mann. Ich denke, wir können jede Hilfe brauchen…" entgegnete Zip und haute in die Tastatur, ,,…Findet sie eigentlich den Weg zu uns?"

Leon nickte: ,,Sicher. Als ich den Namen Lara Croft erwähnte, sagte meine Partnerin, sie würde sie kennen."

Zip blickte kurz, verwundert zu Leon hoch: ,,…Aha…" Dann wandte er sich wieder dem PC zu, obwohl er sich wunderte, denn wenn Leons Partnerin Lara kannte, dann kannte Zip die Frau vielleicht auch. Einen Sekundenbruchteil dachte er ja an Sara Pezzini, doch er wusste, das sie es nicht sein konnte, denn sie war noch immer in Manhattan. Dessen war er sich hundertprozentig sicher.

Kurtis hatte der kurzen Unterhaltung von Zip und Leon zugehört. Doch ungeduldig und nervös ging er auf und ab dabei. Er schüttelte den Kopf, denn er machte sich noch immer Vorwürfe. Kurtis konnte es nicht mit sich selbst bereinigen, das es so gekommen war und das machte ihn beinahe Wahnsinnig. Auch das Getippe von Zip auf der Tastatur trug hierzu bei.

Abrupt drehte er sich um und verließ den Computerraum, denn die Wut in ihm machte Lust auf etwas ein zu schlagen.

Leon und Zip sahen ihm mit fragendem Blick hinterher.

,,Sag mal, ist alles klar bei ihm?…So kenne ich ihn gar nicht." wollte Leon wissen und blickte wieder zu Zip.

,,Naja…" begann Zip, ,,…Normalerweise ist er auch eher der lockere, coole Typ, aber die Sache mit Lara hat ihn ziemlich getroffen, so wie uns alle…Es hat ihn echt erwischt."

Leon nickte: ,,Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit ihm reden. Er scheint ziemlich…naja…abwesend zu sein."

,,Ja, weil er sich Gedanken macht. So wie ich ihn kenne, macht er sich jetzt sicherlich Vorwürfe, aber rede nur mit ihm. Schaden kann es ja nicht. Ich sage bescheid, wenn ich erfolgreich bin." entgegnete Zip.

,,Okay…und wo…" setzet Leon an, da er sich in der Villa überhaupt nicht auskannte.

,,Ach, er ist sicher in der Bibliothek…" erklärte Zip schlicht, ,,…die Treppe hoch, über die linke Balustrade, in die zweite Tür, dann durch den Korridor und die dritte Tür rechts. Du kannst es gar nicht verfehlen."

Leon zog die Augenbrauen hoch, bis er Zips Wegbeschreibung verinnerlicht hatte, dann nickte er und zog los…

-----

Kurtis stand tatsächlich in der Bibliothek am Fenster und blickte hinaus.

Das Fenster war hinter dem Schreibtisch an dem früher Alister oft gesessen hatte und es ging bis unter die Decke der zweistöckigen Bibliothek. Draußen hatte es wieder zu schneien begonnen.

Kurtis hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und grübelte vor sich hin.

Er wusste, das es nichts brachte, wenn er sich selbst fertig machte und er wusste auch, das, wenn er es täte, er nicht mehr in der Lage war klar zu denken. Deshalb beschloss er einfach ab zu schalten und seinen Verstand klar zu halten. Denn nur so konnte er Entscheidungen treffen und nur so würde sich bestimmt alles doch noch zum Guten wenden.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Kurtis hörte näher kommende Schritte hinter sich. Kurz darauf erklang Leons Stimme: ,,Kurtis?…"

Kurtis atmete tief durch und gab dann einen Laut von sich, der deuten ließ, das er zuhörte: ,,Hatte Zip schon Erfolg?"

,,Nein…" antwortete Leon, ,,…Ich wollte mal mit dir reden."

,,Über was" Kurtis blickte noch immer aus dem Fenster und machte nicht Anstalt sich zu seinem Freund um zu drehen.

,,Naja…´´ begann Leon, ,,…diese Sache scheint dich wohl ziemlich mich zu nehmen."

Jetzt drehte Kurtis sich zu Leon um und blickte ihn mit fragendem Blick an: ,,Was glaubst du denn?…" man konnte Kurtis deutlich ansehen, das es ihm nicht allzu gut ging, ,,…Was würdest du wohl an meiner Stelle tun? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie es ist, wenn der Mensch, der dir am wichtigsten ist einfach so verschwindet. Du weißt nicht, ob sie lebt, oder ob es ihr gut geht…Das ist…." er brach ab und drehte den Kopf schüttelnd weg.

Leon legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter: ,,Ich weiß, wie dir zu mute ist, Kumpel…Wir finden deine Verlobte, vertrau mir und wenn sie so stark ist, wie du es mir erzählt hast, dann kannst du auch drauf gehen, das sie noch lebt…" er schluckte, ,,…Immerhin hast du ja angedeutet, das der Professor sagte, Lara soll etwas für diesen Karel finden. Also braucht er sie und wird ihr wahrscheinlich vorläufig nichts antun."

Kurtis nickte.

Leons Worte hatten ihn etwas aufgemuntert und Kurtis wusste, das sein Freund recht hatte: ,,Danke, Mann."

Der Agent nickte: ,,Okay…"

Dann legte sich eine Stille zwischen sie und wenig später fragte Leon: ,,Was suchst du eigentlich hier in der Bücherei? Soviel ich weiß, waren Bücher nie den Ding."

Kurtis nickte: ,,Das sind sie immer noch nicht, aber…Lara…naja…sie war gerne hier. Wenn sie nicht am trainieren oder arbeiten war, hab ich sie immer in der Bibliothek gefunden."

Leon lächelte schwach: ,,Klingt so, als wäre sie eine bemerkenswerte Frau."

Kurtis nickte: ,,Das ist sie. Sie hat immer für alles eine Lösung gefunden und es gibt nichts, was sie nicht schafft."

,,Du liebst sie sehr, nicht wahr?" wollte Leon dann wissen, doch er wusste die Antwort bereits. Denn um sie zu bekommen musste er nur zuhören, wie Kurtis über Lara redete und wie er dabei aussah.

Kurtis nickte: ,,Sie ist alles für mich…"

Leon atmete tief durch und sah seinen Freund an: ,,Ich weiß ich wiederhole mich, aber wir finden sie."

Kurtis lächelte schwach, dann nickte er abermals und sagte: ,,Komm, lass uns zu Zip zurück gehen." Die beiden Männer gingen los…

-----

Kurtis und Leon kamen gerade in die Haupthalle, als Zip aufblickte und ihnen auf prompt zu rief: ,,Hey, Leute…ich hab die Route berechnet. Ich wollte euch gerade rufen kommen."

Die beiden beschleunigten ihren Gang und waren wenige Sekunden später wieder im Tech-Raum.

,,Und?" fragte Kurtis gespannt.

Zip tippte auf den Monitor, auf dem ein GPS-Signal auf einer Weltkarte blinkte und er sagte: ,,Da…Dieses Signal ist mitten über dem atlantischen Ozean. Dort befindet sich das Charterflugzeug im Moment."

,,Und wo fliegt es hin?" wollte Kurtis wissen.

,,Ich bin gut, aber ich bin kein Hellseher…" antwortete Zip, ,,…Keinerlei Funkkontakt geht von dem Flugzeug aus, der darauf schließen lässt, wo das Reiseziel liegt. Das Einzige, was wir tun können, ist im Moment ab zu warten."

Kurtis seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen. Wieder mussten sie warten. Das Gefühl nichts tun zu können, war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

,,Und wir können gar nicht erahnen, wohin die fliegen?" fragte Leon noch mal nach.

Der Computerfreak kratzte sich am Nacken: ,,Naja, sie fliegen Richtung Südamerika, aber das ist auch schon alles. Da gibt es tausende von Reisezielen."

Leon nickte: ,,Dann warten wir bis meine Partnerin auftaucht. Vielleicht hat sie ja eine Vermutung."

Kurtis blickte auf und traf die Blicke von Zip und Leon…

-----

Nach knapp einer Stunde, in der Kurtis beinahe verrückt geworden wäre, da er es überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, wenn er warten musste - was eine Eigenschaft war, die vermutlich von Lara auf ihn abgefärbt hatte - war es dann so weit.

Leon hatte seiner Partnerin die Tür geöffnet und führte sie in den Tech-Raum.

Kurtis hatte die Arme verschränkt und blickte Leon und die fremde Frau an. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, da ihr Outfit etwas, naja merkwürdig war.

Die Frau, die Leon in den Tech-Raum folgte, hatte schulterlanges, gelocktes, braunes Haar. Sie trug einen schwarzes Catsuite, das reichlich mit goldenen und roten Stickereien verziert war und schwarze Stiefel. Ein Gürtel prangte an ihrer Hüfte, an dem ein Messer und ein Schwert angebracht war. Christliche Kreuze verzierten jene Griffe und die Frau trug einen selten aussehenden, goldenen Kruzifix um den Hals.

Doch das beeindruckenste, war nicht etwa, der bodenlange, schwarze Umhang, der ein bisschen vampirhaft rüber kam, sondern der zwei Meter lange, ebenfalls reichlich verzierte, Speer, den die Frau mit der rechten Hand festhielt.

Die Frau selbst wirkte entschlossen, war etwa in Kurtis´ Größe und könnte ungefähr so alt wie Lara, also Ende zwanzig, sein.

Zip hatte ebenfalls den Kopf gedreht und es verschlug ihm beinahe die Sprache.

Nicht etwa, weil die `Fremde´ hammermäßig aussah und er sie sicherlich nicht von der Bettkante schubsen würde, sondern weil es eben dazu niemals kommen würde, denn Zip kannte die Frau. Perplex sprach er ihren Namen aus: ,,Patience…?"

Leon und Kurtis blickten verwundert zu Zip, dem die Frau antwortete: ,,Ja, Zip, ich bin wieder da." Patience, wusste bereits, was vorgefallen war, da Leon es ihr im Schnelldurchlauf von der Haustür zum Tech-Raum erklärt hatte.

,,Ihr zwei kennt euch?" fragte der Agent etwas überrascht und blickte zu seiner Partnerin.

Patience nickte: ,,Sicher. Ich kenne ihn, durch eine Mission vor drei Jahren, bei der ich Laras Hilfe benötigte. Folglich kenne ich also auch Lara sehr gut und würde sie sogar als eine gute Freundin bezeichnen. Stimmt es wirklich, das die in der Klemme steckt?"

Zip nickte stumm.

,,Oh, em…" begann Leon dann, als er Kurtis bemerkte, der immer noch etwas verwirrt aussah, ,,…Patience, das ist Kurtis Trent."

Patience drehte sich zu Kurtis und reichte ihm die Hand: ,,Freud mich dich kennen zu lernen."

Kurtis erwiderte ihre Geste und nickte: ,,Ganz meinerseits, Miss…?"

,,Oh, Patience reicht völlig…" entgegnete die Frau, ,,…oder Magdalena."

Kurtis nickte abermals, dann allerdings hinterfragte er: ,,Magdalena?…Moment, dann heißt das, du bist die Magdalena? Die Agentin der katholischen Kirche?"

Patience nickte schlicht und Leon gab die Antwort: ,,Ja, woher kennst du sie?"

,,Ich kenne sie nicht…" begann Kurtis und blickte dann zu Patience, ,,…Ich…em….Lara hat mir einmal von dir erzählt."

Patience lächelte…

Ja, sie war die Magdalena, die Nachfahrin und einzig lebende Blutsverwandte von Maria Magdalena, welcher Nachgesagt wird, die Frau von Jesus Christi gewesen zu sein. Durch deren gemeinsame Tochter, wurde die Blutlinie seit zweitausend Jahren aufrecht erhalten. Es ist eine Gabe und eine Ehre, aber gleichzeitig auch eine Bürde die Magdalena zu sein...

__

Patience wuchs in einem Kloster auf, weitab von der Zivilisation, doch wurde in allen Bereichen bestens ausgebildet. Sie war noch sehr jung, als sie von ihrem Schicksaal erfahren hatte. Ihr war es bestimmt, die Magdalena zu sein. Beschützerin und Rächerin der katholischen Kirche.

Sie hatte gelernt den Speer des Schicksaals zu führen. Jener Speer, dem Christus während der Kreuzigung in die Seite gestoßen wurde. Diese Waffe, war nur für seine Nachfahren bestimmt. Die Magdalena hat die Fähigkeit, mit dem Speer in die Herzen der Menschen zu blicken, jene von Süden abzubringen und auf den rechten Weg zu führen.

Von Generation zu Generation wurde das Wissen und die Lehre der Magdalena, sowie der Speer des Schicksaals von Mutter zur Tochter weitergegeben…

Patience hat auch für die Kirche gearbeitet. Sie hatte jene Menschen zur Vernunft gebracht, die schlechtes im Sinn hatten, selbst wenn sie zum letzten Mittel greifen musste und ihr Blick in die Herzen der Sünder nur Habgier, Hass und Böses erkennen ließ. Doch vor drei Jahren, konnte sie es nicht.

Damals hatte der Vatikan sie auf eine Mission geschickt. Die Welt vor dem Raptur zu schützen, einem unbeschreiblich starken Artefakt. Unweigerlich war auch Lara darin verwickelt, die für Sara Pezzini Nachforschungen tätigte. Patience erhielt den Auftrag, Lara Croft zu töten, da die Kirche fälschlicherweise annahm, die Archäologin würde dieses Artefakt benutzen. Doch die Magdalena blickte in das Herz der Grabjägerin und konnte ihren Befehl nicht ausführen. Sie missachtete alles, was man sie gelehrt hatte und rettete Lara Croft das Leben. Die beiden Frauen zerstörten das Artefakt und wurden Freunde. Patience sagte sich von der Kirche los und ging von jenem Tag an ihren eigenen Weg…


	16. Aktion im Manor

**Aktion im Manor**

,,Und wie kommt es, das du mit ihm zusammenarbeitest?" fragte Zip die Magdalena.

,,Nun…" begann Patience, ,,…meine Berufung ist es, das Böse zu vernichten, mit oder ohne die Kirche und mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, das in den letzten vier Wochen, bedeutende Artefakte aus den größten Museen in Frankreich, Amerika und Italien gestohlen wurden. Ich begann mit Nachforschungen und stieß auf Leon. Zuerst dachte ich, er wäre einer dieser Täter, doch dann erzählte er mir seine Geschichte und wir arbeiteten von da an zusammen."

,,Wie, gestohlene Artefakte?" hinterfragte Kurtis.

Patience blickte ihn an und nickte: ,,Ja…diese Artefakte, die bis jetzt verschwunden sind, sind äußerst mächtig, nach den Legenden zu schließen. Da ist einmal, der Stein der Weisen, dann das Amulett der Königin Kleopatra und das dritte trägt den Namen Träne des Todes…Fakt ist das die selben Täter, die jene Schätze gestohlen haben, auch diese grässlichen Rituale durchführen."

,,Meine Vorgesetzten bekamen Wind von der Sache, die sich hier in Europa abspielte, als die Träne des Todes aus den Geheimlagerräumen der USA gestohlen wurde und sahen es als Gefahr an. Deshalb wurde ich geschickt, um die Täter zu stoppen und die Träne zurück zu bringen, obwohl, das nicht mein gewohntes Arbeitsmilieu ist." erklärte Leon kurz.

,,Und was hat es mit diesen Artefakten auf sich? Ich meine, warum sollte jemand sie stehlen?" fragte Zip dann und lauschte gespannt zu.

,,Wie bereits erwähnt, diese Artefakte sind sehr mächtig…" begann die Magdalena, ,,…Mit dem Stein der Weisen kann man jedes Metall in Gold verwandeln. Er ist ein alchemistisches Produkt und verfügt außerdem über die Macht ewiges Leben zu schenken…Das Amulett der Königin Kleopatra ist ägyptisch und soll dem, der es trägt, Schönheit und Unwiderstehlichkeit zuteil werden lassen. Auch Machtvoll soll es sein, da es andere Menschen dazu bringen kann den Bezug zur Realität zu verlieren und völlig gehorsam zu sein…Die Träne des Todes ist ein dunkler Kristall in Form eines ovalen Kreises. Darin befindet sich eine Öffnung und in diese Öffnung soll, laut Überlieferung die Träne des Lebens passen, die aber bis heute noch nicht gefunden wurde. Den genauen verlauf der Geschichte dieses Artefaktes kenne ich leider nicht, aber zusammengesetzt, hat es die Macht über leben und Tod…"

,,,Nicht schon wieder, das kennen wir alles doch…" murmelte Kurtis vor sich hin und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. Dann schaute er zu den anderen hoch und fragte: ,,Aber…wir wissen ja jetzt, das Karel dahinter steckt. Was also, will er mit diesen Artefakten?"

Zip stieß Luft aus seinen Lungen, mit einem Keine-Ahnung-Blick. Leon zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Kein Plan. Ich bin Agent, kein Archäologe."

Patience ging ein paar Schritte und begann dann: ,,Ich…habe eine wage Theorie…"

Die drei Männer blickten sie an und Leon ergriff das Wort: ,,Sag es."

Patience suchte den Blickkontakt zu Leon, Zip und Kurtis und sagte: ,,Ihr sagtet mir, das dieser Karel ein Nephilim ist und unsterblich ist…Aber was, wenn er durch die Explosion, damals in Prag doch mehr verletzt wurde, als es den Anschein hat. Immerhin haben wir das Foto gesehen. Seine Narben sind beachtlich."

,,Worauf willst du hinaus?" fragte Kurtis und folgte ihrem Gedankenstrang.

,,Angenommen, die enorme Kraft der Explosion im Strahov…" begann die Magdalena erneut, ,,…die einen normalen Menschen schlichtweg getötet hätte, hat diesen Jochim Karel so sehr zugesetzt und ihm seine Unsterblichkeit entrissen…"

,,…worauf willst du hinaus?" fragte Zip dazwischen.

Patience setzte nach einer kurzen Pause wieder an: ,,Wenn das stimmt, dann könnte dieser Kerl versuchen, seine Unsterblichkeit wieder zu erlangen, denn ein Nephilim, ohne Kräfte oder ohne Unsterblichkeit, ist sicher kein Vergnügen und wenn die Legenden um die Nephilim stimmen, werden sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit sterben, wenn sie sterblich werden."

,,Natürlich…" Kurtis erhob das Wort, denn es war ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen, ,,…Das ist es. Das muss Karels Motiv sein…Diese Artefakte, braucht man doch sicher, um wieder zur Unsterblichkeit zu gelangen, oder?…"

Zip zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Das müssten wir Nachforschen."

,,Ja, aber wenn es so ist, dann könnten wir herausfinden, was Karel vor hat oder, wo sein Weg ihn hin führt und dann finden wir vielleicht auch Lara." entgegnete Kurtis.

Zip nickte: ,,Du könntest recht haben."

,,Schafft ihr das?" fragte Leon an Kurtis und Zip gerichtet.

,,Nun ja, wir müssten die Bibliothek durchwühlen, aber ich denke schon, das wir…" Kurtis stoppte mitten im Satz, denn er bemerkte etwas.

,,Was ist?" fragte Leon und teilte den fragenden Blick von Zip.

Patience hingegen spürte es ebenfalls: ,,Ich fühle es auch…" sie blickte zu Leon und Zip, ,,…Sie kommen."

,,Was?…Wer kommt?" fragte Zip verwirrt.

Kurtis ergriff das Wort: ,,Sie sind schon da…" Er eilte aus dem Tech-Raum und zückte seine Boran X.

Leon und Zip tauschten Blicke, als Patience Kurtis folgte und den Speer erhob. Leon zückte seine Dienstwaffe und Zip erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, da klirrte plötzlich irgendwo Glas…

-----

Kurtis zuckte kurz, als die Glasfenster an der Decke der Haupthalle zerbarsten und Söldner sich abseilten. Doch er fing sie recht schnell und eröffnete das Feuer, bevor die Angreifer es tun konnten. Er durchschoss die Seile einiger Söldner, die dann auf den Boden krachten. Es waren die selben, die sie die letzten Tage angegriffen hatten, das konnte er aus deren Kleidung schließen.

Auch hinter ihm durchschlugen die Männer die Dachfenster und seilten sich blitzschnell zu Boden ab. Zwei von ihnen erhoben ihre Waffen und zielten auf Kurtis, doch Patience schnellte vor und schlug beiden den Speer des Schicksaals in den Rücken. Beide Söldner verrissen den Schuss und gingen zu Boden.

Ein dritter Mann griff Patience von hinten an, doch sie drehte sich blitzschnell um und schlug ihm den Speer gegen den Kopf…

Kurtis war vorgerannt, zu denen, die auf den Boden geknallt waren und griff sich einen von ihnen. Er schlug ihm die Faust ins Gesicht. Bewusstlos blieb er liegen, da Kurtis all seine Wut in den Schlag gelegt hatte. Dann ging er zu dem nächsten Söldner, der sich aufgerappelt hatte…

Leon hatte zwei der Angreifer erschossen, bevor diese ihn und Zip erschossen hätten. Dann übernahm er einen Dritten und trieb ihm den Fuß in den Bauch. Der Kerl flog zurück und knallte gegen eine Säule in der Haupthalle, dann rutschte er zu Boden. Doch der nächste packte Leon von hinten. Der Agent reagierte sofort und warf den Söldner über sich hinweg….

Zip hatte sich einen Baseballschläger genommen, der in der Ecke seines Tech-Raums gestanden hatte und zog dem Söldner eins über den Schädel, als dieser gerade auf Leon schießen wollte. Dann schlug er ihm mit voller Wucht gegen den Bauch und als der Mann sich nach vorne krümmte, schlug Zip ihm noch auf den Rücken. Bewusstlos krachte dieser Mann zu Boden…

Kurtis hatte seinen Angreifer gerade schlafen geschickt, als er oben auf der Balustrade etwas huschen sah. Er sah das zwei Söldner gerade im Begriff waren durch die Tür zu Laras Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Aus einem Instinkt heraus begann Kurtis ihnen hinterher zu rennen.

Er hastete die Treppe hinauf, denn er würde nicht zulassen, das die dort oben herum schlichen. So mal Kurtis sich nicht erklären konnte, was diese Kerle hier wollten. Sie hätten ihn und seine Freunde einfach töten können, doch waren anscheinend nach etwas auf der Suche.

Zip, Leon und Patience hielte die Söldner so gut es ging in Schach, damit die sich nicht im ganzen Croft Manor ausbreiteten.

Sekunden später, war Kurtis den beiden Söldnern gefolgt und eilte zum Schlafzimmer…

-----

Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, denn die beiden Söldner waren direkt ins Schlafzimmer gerannt. Kurtis fragte sich, was die dort zu suchen hatten.

Sicherlich waren die von Karel beauftragt worden, doch warum wurden Kurtis und die anderen nicht schon längst umgebracht?

Das alles ergab doch keinen Sinn. Diese Söldner waren bestimmt auf der Suche nach Artefakten, doch Laras Sammlung befand sich am anderen Ende von Croft Manor. Wieso also, entweihten zwei miese Halsabschneider also ihr Schlafzimmer?

Kurtis schüttelte knapp den Kopf, denn er wusste, was es dort zu holen gab. Es war das einzig wertvolle in diesem Raum, abgesehen von Laras Pistolen.

…_Aber nicht so lange ich da bin!…Ich werde verhindern, das sie es bekommen…_

Hastig und mit erhobener Waffe, stürzte Kurtis in das Zimmer.

Gegenüber der Sitzecke stand der Glaskasten aus Panzerglas und die beiden Söldner machten sich gerade daran zu schaffen.

Sie wollten den Inhalt. Excalibur.

Doch so leicht konnten sie das Glas nicht zerbrechen.

Lara hatte dieses Artefakt nicht zu den anderen getan, sondern es immer im Auge behalten, da dieses Schwert das wertvollste und mächtigste Artefakt war, das sie besaß.

Es war in seine Einzelteile getrennt worden und nur der Ghalali-Schlüssel würde es wieder zusammen fügen können.

Kurtis richtete seine Waffe ohne zu zögern auf die beiden Kerle: ,,Hey! Weg da, sofort!"

Die beiden griffen ihre Waffen und drehten sich zu Kurtis um, doch zwei Schüsse aus der Boran X und die beiden Kerle waren unbewaffnet, denn Kurtis hatte ihnen ihre Uzis aus der Hand geschossen.

Die Männer schienen allerdings kaum beeindruckt und zückten ihre Messer.

Kurtis fragte sich, ob die beiden Lebensmüde waren denn immerhin hatte er noch eine Schusswaffe in der Hand. Oder sah man ihm inzwischen an, das er nicht abdrücken und eiskalt morden würde?

Da hatten sich aber diese Mistkerle geschnitten, denn Kurtis schoss dem nächsten Mann ins Bein, sodass dieser zu Boden fiel.

Er grunzte und verlor sein Messer. Doch der andere Mann reagierte in diesem Moment und schleuderte sein Messer nach Kurtis.

Kurtis sah es und duckte sich blitzschnell, sodass das Messer hinter ihm in der Wand stecken blieb. Im nächsten Moment, war der Kerl bei Kurtis und griff ihn an.

Kurtis duckte sich unter seinem Schlag und trieb ihm die Fäuste in den Magen. Er ließ all seine Wut raus und als der Mann sich nach vorne krümmte, rammte Kurtis ihm seinen Ellenbogen ins Genick. Auch dieser Mann ging zu Boden.

Dann erklangen Schüsse. Kurtis zuckte erschrocken zusammen, doch konnte sich rechtzeitig in Deckung werfen, als die Projektile die Glasvasen mit den Blumen zerschlugen, die hinter ihm auf einem Beistelltisch neben der Sitzecke standen.

Das Holz des Tisches splitterte und Kurtis hatte sich hinter die Couch in Deckung geworfen. Er wusste, das mehr Gegner gekommen waren und zückte erneut seine Boran X.

Als der Kugelhagel dann kurz versiegt war, sprang Kurtis aus seiner Deckung hoch und erkannte einige Männer draußen im Flur, da die Tür noch immer offen war. Ohne zu zögern eröffnete auch er das Feuer und merkte, das er zwei seiner Gegner erwischt hatte, da diese aufschrieen. Doch dann klickte etwas in seiner Waffe und Kurtis realisierte was los war.

__

…Mensch, verdammt!…

Seine Munition war leer, da in die Boran X nur 15 Schuss passten. Im gleichen Moment sah er, das seine Gegner wieder zu schießen begannen.

Kurtis warf sich zu Boden, als die Schießerei begann und wusste, das er jetzt ziemlich schlecht dran war.

Klar, er hätte seine Fähigkeiten nutzen können, aber das würde ihm bei diesen Maschinengewehren auch nicht viel nutzen. Er brauchte Minution und…dann fiel es ihm ein. Er wusste, wie er an Waffen heran kommen würde. Kurtis musste nur zum Bett kommen, an die gegenüberliegende, abknickende Wand.

Also wartete er einen guten Augenblick ab, als der Kugelhagel erneut stoppte und wusste, das seine Gegner nur darauf warteten, das er sich wieder bewegte, doch das musste er jetzt riskieren.

Kurtis zählte innerlich bis drei, steckte die leere Boran X wieder in den Schulterholster, dann hockte er sich richtig hin, um los zu spurten.

Dann tat er es…

-----

Kurtis sprang auf und rollte sich in einer Hechtrolle durch´s halbe Zimmer, um zur gegenüberliegenden Wand zu kommen.

Gleichzeitig begannen die Söldner wieder zuschießen, doch keine der Kugeln traf ihr Ziel. Stattdessen gingen die Fensterscheiben der Fensterfront zu Bruch und das Glas rieselte lauthals auf den Boden.

Doch Kurtis hatte es geschafft.

Er war jetzt neben dem Bett und presste sich an die Wand, die leicht abknickte, um den Kugeln zu entgehen.

Laras Zimmer war groß und bestand aus einem rechteckigen Hauptraum mit Tür zum Badezimmer, zum begehbaren Kleiderschrank und zum Flur. Es beinhaltete eine kleine Sitzecke und Dekoration und natürlich die Panzerglasvitrine mit Excalibur. Das Bett stand im hinteren Teil des Zimmers und die Wände schlossen sich in einem Achteck darum. Deswegen, durch die leichte Abknickung der Wände, war Kurtis vor den Kugeln sicher.

Er stellte sich hin und blickte die runde Scheibe in der Wand an.

Auf dieser Scheibe war eine kunstvolle Schnitzerei in dunklem Holz und daneben waren zwei Kerzenleuchter in der selben Farbe.

Kurtis wusste, das er an dem rechten Kerzenleuchter ziehen musste, damit sich die Scheibe öffnete. Er tat es auch ohne zu zögern, denn er wusste, seine Gegner würden nicht locker lassen.

Ein leises Klacken erklang, die Scheibe teilte sich in der Mitte und öffnete sich zu beiden Seiten. Zum Vorschein kamen Laras Pistolen und Ersatzmagazine in einer kleinen Nische.

Kurtis hatte lange nicht gewusst, wieso Lara ihre Waffen stets neben ihrem Bett aufbewahrt hatte. Nun wusste er es.

Er griff nach den beiden 9mm Colts.

Kurtis wusste, das diese Waffen Spezialanfertigungen waren.

Sie hatten ebenfalls je 15 Schuss im Magazin und einen eingebauten Chip, der den jeweiligen Handflächenabdruck des Benutzers ließt. Zip hat diese Spielerei eingebaut. So konnte niemand außer Lara diese Waffen abfeuern.

Doch nachdem Kurtis vollends hier im Croft Manor eingezogen war, hatte Zip die Waffen so umfunktioniert, das auch Kurtis sie benutzen konnte.

Entschlossen lud er die Waffen durch und machte sich bereit, seinen Gegner damit ihr blaues Wunder zu zeigen…

-----

Er lugte um die Ecke in den Hauptraum des Zimmers und sah, das die beiden Söldner, gegen die er eben gekämpft hatte, von ihren Kumpels heraus gezogen wurden und das sich drei weitere wieder an der Glasvitrine mit Excalibur zu schaffen machten.

Kurtis zielte und im nächsten Moment, lösten sich drei Schüsse aus seinen Waffen, die ihre Ziele nicht verfehlten.

Natürlich tötete Kurtis keinen von ihnen, doch er traf sie dort hin, wo es richtig weh tat. Die drei Männer gingen keuchend und jaulend zu Boden und hielten sich ihre Verletzungen.

Dann er klang erneut das Gegenfeuer der übrigen Söldner und Kurtis musste sich wieder zurück ziehen. Ihm war klar, das es so zu keinem Sieg für ihn kommen würde und er wusste auch nicht, wie lange er noch hier die Stellung halten konnte, denn nach den Schüssen zu urteilen, waren es mittlerweile noch mehr Gegner.

Er musste also den Spieß umdrehen, da er auch nicht wusste, wie es seinen Freunden ging. Eben hatte er den rechten Kerzenleuchter betätigt, um an die Waffen zu kommen, doch nun zog er am Linken…

…und kaum eine Sekunde später, öffnete sich neben ihm ein Geheimgang, indem die Mauer sich durch einen Mechanismus nach hinten zog und zur Seite schwang.

Kurtis huschte hindurch und war dann im Geheimgang.

Lara hatte ihm das gezeigt. Es war ein eigenes Tunnelsystem das durch Croft Manor, raus auf den Flur, hinunter in die Haupthalle und ins Freie führte. Diese Fluchtwege waren schon so alt, wie das Manor selbst, doch Kurtis dachte nicht im Traum daran zu flüchten. Er würde lediglich seinen Vorteil ausnutzen.

Seine Schritte hallten in dem dunklen, leeren Gang, doch Kurtis hatte bald den nächsten Ausgang erreicht und der Überraschungsmoment war auf seiner Seite.

Er würde im Flur heraus kommen, hinter den Söldnern. Also zog er auch hier an dem erloschenen Kerzenleuchter, der die Geheimtür öffnen würde. Im gleichen Moment, da die Tür geräuschvoll aufschwang, erhob Kurtis Laras Waffen…

-----

So wie er es erwartet hatte, drehten sich die Söldner abrupt um. Als sie Kurtis im Geheimgang erblickten, hoben sie ihre Waffen und waren bereit zu schießen, doch Kurtis war schneller.

Er zog die Finger an den Abzügen an und viele Kugeln lösten sich aus den Twin-Colts. Dabei war Kurtis darauf bedacht nicht selbst als Schweizer Käse zu enden und presste sich an die Wand im Geheimgang. Die Dunkelheit dort gab ihm zusätzlichen Schutz.

Die Schießerei war relativ kurz, doch sie schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Die Söldner, es waren sieben, lagen auf dem Boden und rührten sich nicht mehr. Ob sie noch lebten, wusste Kurtis nicht, doch er wusste das er nur geschossen hatte, um sein Leben zu schützen, also zerbrach er sich nicht weiter den Kopf darüber, denn er hatte schon viele solche Taten begangen. Immerhin traf es ja hier Eindringlinge oder Verbrecher und weiß Gott was die noch alles auf der Schippe hatten.

Kurtis huschte zurück und eilte durch den Geheimgang wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer, da er wusste, das dort womöglich noch Gegner waren, die sich vor seinen Kugeln retten konnten. Kurtis lud die Waffen nach.

Sekunden später war er wieder im Schlafzimmer neben dem Bett, aber er achtete darauf das ihm keine Falle gestellt wurde.

Leise eilte er zur Ecke und spähte in den Hauptteil des Zimmers und behielt recht mit seiner Vermutung. Drei weitere Söldner hatten auf die Glasvitrine geschossen, doch das Glas hatte lediglich Risse bekommen.

In Kurtis strömte erneut Wut nach oben, als er die drei beobachtete, wie die sich am Glaskasten zu schaffen machte.

All die Wut, die sich in den letzten Tagen angestaut hatte. Er verfinsterte seinen Blick. Kälte rann seinen Rücken herunter und Kurtis war fest dazu entschlossen, diese Kerle zu erledigen.

Mit einem Klicken lud er die Waffen durch und ein einzelner Schuss erklang. Die Kugel durchschlug den Rücken eines der Männer und er ging zu Boden.

Dann drehten sich allerdings die anderen zu Kurtis um und hoben ihre Maschinengewehre. Kurtis hatte eine Waffe in die Hosentasche gesteckt und streckte nun seine freie Hand aus.

Als die Projektile der Gegner losbrachen, setzte Kurtis seine Fähigkeiten ein und die Kugeln wurden prompt zurück geschleudert. Sie bohrten sich in die Körper der Söldner und mit Schmerzensschreien, gingen die beiden letzten zu Boden.

Kurtis kam aus seiner Deckung, nachdem kein weiterer Gegner mehr kam und sah, was geschehen war. Er bereute nichts, als er die Männer am Boden liegen sah. Ein einziger Satz kam ihm in den Sinn, den er aber nicht laut aussprach…

…_Das ist für dich, Lara…_

Diese Kerle hatten eine Menge Unheil angerichtet.

Sie hatten ihn und Lara angegriffen. Sie hatten dafür gesorgt, das Lara von ihm getrennt wurde, auf brutale Weise und nun hatten sie das bekommen, was sie verdient hatten.

Kurtis ging in den Raum zu der Glasvitrine und blickte auf die Bruchstücke Excaliburs.

Er seufzte und wusste nicht recht, wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte, doch er musste herausfinden, was mit seinen Freunden passiert war.

Kurtis schnappte sich einen schwarzen Rucksack aus dem begehbaren Kleiderschrank und kam zur Glasvitrine zurück. Auf ihr war ein Ziffernblock. Darüber stand in roter Schrift `closed´.

Er gab den Zahlencode ein - 14262008.

Die ersten beiden Zahlen standen für Laras Geburtstag, die nächsten beiden Zahlen für seinen und die letzten vier für das Jahr, indem Lara die Wahrheit über ihre Mutter heraus fand.

Abrupt, nachdem er auf die Eingaben-Taste gedrückt hatte, sprang das rote `closed´ in ein grünes `open´ um. Problemlos konnte Kurtis nun den Deckel öffnen und die Teile Excaliburs in den Rucksack stecken, denn es war ihm viel zu riskant, dieses Schwert unbeaufsichtigt zu lassen.

Nachdem das geschehen war, beschloss er zu Zip, Leon und Patience zurück zu kehren…

-----

Kurtis ließ die Kerle links liegen und eilte zur Haupthalle zurück.

Er hörte keine Schüsse, keine Kampfgeräusche, kein nichts und kein gar nichts. Abrupt machte Kurtis sich Sorgen um seine Freunde.

Er hatte den Flur hinter sich gelassen und griff gerade nach der Tür, die auf die Balustrade der Haupthalle führte. Er zog daran, doch im gleichen Moment wurde sie auf gestoßen.

Kurtis erhob eine Waffe und war bereit zu schießen, doch dann hatte er plötzlich Zip, Leon und Patience vor sich.

,,Hey, alles klar?´´ fragte Leon.

Kurtis senkte die Waffe und blickte seine Freunde an: ,,Ja und bei euch?"

Zip nickte und sagte: ,,Wir müssen verschwinden, da kommen noch mehr."

Kurtis nickte und die vier zogen los.

Sie eilten über die Balustrade in den linken Flügel Croft Manors und dann eine kleine Seitentreppe hinunter. Dabei waren sie auf der Hut, denn immerhin streiften noch vereinzelt Söldner durch die Villa und die Gefahr war längst nicht gebannt.

Allerdings passierte nichts und kurze Zeit später, waren sie in der Tiefgarage. Die vier eilten auf einen Van zu und stiegen eilig ein.

Zip betätigte noch einen Schalter, der sämtliche elektrischen Geräte im Manor lahm legte, damit in der Abwesenheit nichts passierte und dann setzte er sich ans Steuer des Vans.

Patience setzte sich neben ihn und hatte eine Tasche dabei, in der sich Zips Laptop befand, auf dem alles wichtige gespeichert war.

Leon und Kurtis stiegen hinten ein und schlossen die Schiebetür des Vans, während Zip bereits den Motor startete und per Fernbedienung das Garagentor öffnete. Dann gab er Gas und fuhr davon…

-----

Zip brauste die Landstraße entlang und das Adrenalin ließ allmählich nach.

,,Verdammt, was sollte denn das?" fragte er verwirrt.

,,Keine Ahnung, aber das was sie wollten, haben sie nicht bekommen." sagte Kurtis und stellte den Rucksack in den Fußraum vor seinem Sitz.

,,Was meinst du?" fragte Leon und blickte zu ihm rüber.

Kurtis öffnete den Rucksack und nahm ein Bruchstück von Excalibur heraus: ,,Sie wollten das hier. Excalibur." Er hielt es seinen Freunden hin.

Patience drehte sich leicht um und weitete die Augen: ,,König Artus´ Schwert. Lara hat es gefunden?"

,,Ja, du weißt davon?" fragte Zip.

,,Ich kenne die Legende…" sagte Patience, ,,…aber ich wusste nicht, das es Realität war."

,,Okay, was wollen diese Kerle dann mit diesem Schwert? Es ist doch kaputt." fragte Leon, als Kurtis das Bruchstück wieder in dem Rucksack verstaute.

,,Es ist nicht kaputt…" begann Zip, ,,…Man kann es wieder zusammen fügen mit einem Schlüssel. Ein Artefakt, namens Ghalali-Schlüssel."

,,Aha. Und ich nehme an, das Schwert ist mächtig?" wollte der Agent wissen.

,,Ja. Es kann Energieblitze verschießen und so´n Zeug." gab der Computerfreak zur Antwort und blickte immer noch auf die Straße.

Leon hinterfragte nicht, was das Schwert alles konnte, denn davon verstand er nichts. Allerdings wusste er, das es bestimmt eine große Gefahr wäre, in den falschen Händen.

,,Und dieser Gali-Schlüssel? Wo ist der?" fragte Leon dann.

,,Es heißt Ghalali." berichtigte Kurtis.

,,Em…okay, also, man kann es nur mit dem Schlüssel zusammenfügen und ich bin sicher, das es ein weiteres Artefakt ist, was dieser Karel braucht. Also solange wir den Schlüssel haben, kann nichts passierten." schlussfolgerte Leon dann.

,,Wir haben den Schlüssel nicht." sagte Zip betrübt.

Leon blickte ihn an, ebenfalls wie Patience, die dann fragte: ,,Wo ist der Schlüssel?"

Zip schwieg, während Kurtis die Antwort gab: ,,Lara hat ihn."

Abrupt blickte Leon fragend zu ihm.

,,Ja, sie trug ihn stets bei sich, auch als sie…" Kurtis brach erneut ab, ,,…Aber solange wir Excalibur haben, ist noch nichts verloren, auch wenn die den Schlüssel bereits haben."

,,Gut, aber was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Patience nach einem kurzen Moment.

,,Wir fahren erst mal zu mir und dann finden wir heraus, wo Karel ist." sagte Zip entschlossen…


	17. fliehen oder bleiben?

**fliehen oder bleiben?**

Es war hell, als sie erneut die Augen aufschlug.

Lara brauchte ein bisschen Zeit, um richtig zu sich zu kommen, da noch immer ein Rest des Sedativums durch ihren Körper jagte.

Doch sie wusste alles. Sie wusste noch immer, was geschehen war und blickte sich im Raum um. Nein, kein Raum, sondern das innere eines Zeltes.

Lara erkannte eindeutig die Planen um sich herum und am anderen Ende einen Spalt, der nach draußen führte.

Das Zelt war klein und leer. Nichts war dort, außer einer Liege, auf der die Archäologin lag.

Lara bemerkte sofort die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit und Wärme und schloss, das sie sich wohl nicht mehr in England befand. Aufgrund ihrer Erfahrung konnte sie erahnen, das sie sich irgendwo in einem wärmeren Gebiet befand, wie die Subtropen oder Tropen.

Lara schluckte und ordnete ihre Gedanken.

Sie musste verschwinden und schnellstmöglich Kontakt zu Zip oder Kurtis aufnehmen und dafür Sorgen, das Karel und Amanda keinem mehr schaden konnten. Allerdings musste die Archäologin es erst mal schaffen, auf zu stehen.

Lara hob den Kopf und blickte an sich herunter.

Sie trug ein einfaches, weißes T-Shirt von Amanda, da ihr Oberteil komplett mit Blut getränkt war. Ihr war eben nichts anderes übrig geblieben.

Ihr nächster Gedanken, ging zu ihrer Kette. Die Archäologin fasste sich fast panisch an den Hals und zu ihrem erschrecken, war der Ghalali-Schlüssel weg.

__

…Oh nein…

Lara schluckte, denn sie wusste, das ihre Feinde dieses Artefakt haben mussten. Also hatten sie es doch gefunden. Allerdings wunderte sie sich auch, da man mit dem Schlüssel ohnehin nichts anfangen konnte, solange man nicht Excalibur besaß.

Das führte wiederum zu Laras nächstem Gedanken.

Amanda kannte den Ghalali-Schlüssel und sie kannte auch Excalibur. Wenn sie nun den Schlüssel besaß, dann konnte es gut möglich sein, das sie noch das Schwert haben wollte und das würde diese Kerle unweigerlich nach Croft Manor führen.

__

…Noch ein Grund, hier schnellstens zu verschwinden…

Lara musste endlich herausfinden, was passiert war, wo sie war und was Karel und Amanda vorhatten. Zu ihrem Glück, hatte anscheinend noch niemand bemerkt, das sie bereits wach geworden war und das nutzte Lara auch aus.

Sie bewegte ihre Beine und stellte fest, das diese noch leicht steif waren, was dem langen liegen zu zuordnen war.

__

…Mann, wie lange hab ich denn nur geschlafen?…

Langsam schlang sie die Beine nach rechts von der Liege und stockte, als der Schmerz in ihrem Bauch zurück kehrte. Mit der rechten Hand stützte sie sich auf der Liege ab und mit der Linken berührte sie ihre Wunde.

Lara schloss die Augen, da ihr zusätzlich etwas schwindelig wurde, was aber auch auf das Sedativum zurück zu führen war. Trotzdem war es kein angenehmes Gefühl.

Die Archäologin ignorierte den pochenden, reißenden Schmerz in ihrem Bauch und setzte sich mit Mühe auf. Es dauerte etwas, doch sie schaffte es.

Langsam atmete sie durch und als sie sich stark genug fühlte, um sich auf den Beinen halten zu können, stand sie vollends auf.

Ihre Beine waren etwas wackelig, aber sie würden sie tragen, was ein reines Wunder war, wenn sie an ihre Verletzung dachte.

Unter ihren Füßen sah sie Gras und wusste daher, das sie sich irgendwo im Freien befinden musste.

Lara wusste aber auch, das sie nicht dazu im Stande war, zu kämpfen. Sie würde den Söldnern vermutlich vielleicht zwei Sekunden stand halten, ehe sie wieder zu Boden ging und sie war sich sicher, das ihr Zelt auch bewacht wurde, also musste Lara sich schnell etwas überlegen, um hier raus zu kommen.

Sie sah, dass das Zelt einen Spalt breit offen war und ging darauf zu. Natürlich war sie angespannt, weil jeden Moment jemand rein kommen konnte, doch sie wollte wissen, wie viele da draußen waren.

Ganz dicht ging sie leise an den Spalt heran und spähte hinaus.

Wirklich fiel konnte sie nicht sehen, doch das es außer dem ihren wohl noch mindestens drei Zelte geben musste. Diese standen auf einer Lichtung und in geringer Entfernung zu dem ihren. Lara sah auch einige Söldner von A nach B laufen, doch es war ihr schleierhaft, was die da trieben.

Ihre Vermutung hatte sich bestätigt in wärmeren Gebieten zu sein, da im Hintergrund eindeutig tropischer Regenwald zu sehen war. Also war sie mit Sicherheit irgendwo in der Nähe des Äquators und nicht mehr in England. Aber das hatte Amanda ja schon Prophezeit.

__

…Na super…

Keine Ahnung zu haben, wo man ist, wie lange man geschlafen hatte und was eigentlich los war, war wirklich nicht sehr prickelnd.

Lara wusste auch nicht was in der Zwischenzeit passiert war, als sie betäubt war und wie Karel und Amanda sie überhaupt außer Landes schaffen konnten. Ganz zu schweigen davon, was sie nun eigentlich hier sollte, denn Lara wusste ja, oder ahnte es mit Sicherheit, das sie etwas für Amanda und Karel suchen sollte, denn das war der einzige Grund weshalb sie noch am Leben war.

Lara schluckte und überlegte sich, was nun zu tun war.

Als erstes, musste sie hier verschwinden.

Sie konnte die Wachen vor ihrem Zelt nicht direkt sehen, doch spürte, das sie da waren, also der Fluchtweg nach vorne, war schon mal gestrichen. Außerdem würde sie dann mitten in ein Bienennest laufen.

Ebenso wusste sie auch nicht, wie es aussah, wenn sie durch die Rückseite des Zeltes floh. Immerhin konnten dort weitere Söldner postiert sein oder zufällig vorbei gehen.

Zudem wusste Lara nicht, ob sie schon stark genug für eine Flucht war, da ihr geschwächter Körper unter dem langen Stehen zunehmend rebellierte.

Sei es drum, sollte ihr die Flucht gelingen, würde sie herausfinden, wo sie war und dann irgendwie schnellstmöglich mit Zip und Kurtis Kontakt aufnehmen.

Genau so würde sie es tun und sie würde eine Flucht auch riskieren, denn alles war besser, als Gefangene ihrer schlimmsten Feinde zu sein…

Lara drehte sich um und ging dann so schnell es eben ging zur Rückseite des Zeltes.

Dort stellte sie sich vor die Öffnung und sah, des es Haken waren, die die beiden Zelttürhälften zusammen hielten.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie einen dieser Hacken auf Brusthöhe, dann den nächsten auf Taillenhöhen, dann den nächsten auf Kniehöhe, doch erneut packte sie ein leichter Schwindelanfall, als sie sich dazu bücken musste.

Lara überging ihn, so gut sie konnte, denn sie wusste das die Zeit drängte. Sicherlich würde recht bald jemand kommen, wenn man wusste, wie lange das Sedativum wirkte. Also beeilte sich die Archäologin.

Sie spähte durch den nun offenen Spalt des Zeltes und sah vor sich, am Ende der Lichtung, den dichten tropischen Regenwald.

Wenn sie es bis dahin schaffen würde, hätte sie bereits einen kleinen Sieg errungen. Doch auch als sie das dachte, kam ihr noch eine Gedanke in den Sinn.

Was wäre dann?

Was wäre, wenn sie mitten im Nirgendwo wäre, weitab von irgendwelcher Zivilisation?

Lara zuckte ganz leicht mit den Schultern. Sie hatte schon oft Tagelang, ganz alleine, im Dschungel überlebt und würde es auch wieder können. Die Hauptsache war, das die ihr dann nicht folgen würden, um sie wieder ein zu fangen.

Stimmen drangen plötzlich in ihr Ohr und im nächsten Moment gingen zwei Söldner vor ihr vorbei.

Lara zog den Spalt rasch zu, um unentdeckt zu bleiben.

Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was die beiden Männer murmelten und es war ihr ehrlich gesagt auch völlig egal, denn sie wusste, das sie jetzt verschwinden musste.

Die Männer gingen weiter und als sie weg waren, ohne Lara zu bemerken, öffnete sie wieder den Spalt und lugte nach rechts und nach links.

Kein weiterer Söldner war mehr zu sehen, also drückte die Archäologin den Spalt nun so weit auf, das sie durchpassen würde.

Dann streckte Lara einen Fuß hinaus, dem in der gleichen Bewegung auch ihr Körper folgte.

Nun konnte sie auch erst sehen, das zu ihrer Rechten ein weiteres Zelt aufgebaut worden war, ebenso wie zu ihrer Linken.

Zweifelsohne wurde das ihre, von den anderen umzingelt, dennoch konnte Lara hier nicht länger verweilen. Es war ein ganz schönes Stück, bis zum Waldrand und Lara glaubte eigentlich nicht daran, das sie unentdeckt bleiben würde, doch sie riskierte es.

Noch einen absichernden Blick zu beiden Seiten, dann ging sie los.

Lara steuerte das Rechte der Zelte an, da dieses näher an dem ihren lag. Sie war vorsichtig, sobald sie den Schutz ihres Zeltes verlassen hatte, denn nun würde sie von jedem gesehen werden können, der zufällig in diese Richtung blickte.

Doch Lara hatte ein kleines bisschen Glück, denn sie schaffte es an die Hinterseite des Zeltes zu gelangen, ohne entdeckt zu werden.

Dort war sie wieder vor neugierigen Blicken sicher und atmet einmal kurz durch. Doch sie musste leise sein, denn im Innern des Zeltes hörte sie eindeutig Männerstimmen.

Gerade wollte sie weiter zum Waldrand, doch plötzlich hörte sie jemanden brüllen und stockte.

Sie erkannte Karels Stimme und lugte um die Ecke auf die große Lichtung.

Die Söldner eilten zu dem Zelt in dem sie eben noch gelegen hatte. Aus diesem kamen dann auch Karel und Amanda, die beide zornig aussahen.

Lara zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, das ihr verschwinden bemerkt worden war. Dann erklang erneut Joachims brüllende Stimme: ,,Sucht das Biest! Sie kann noch nicht weit sein!…" er war schrecklich wütend, ,,…Wenn ihr sie nicht findet, seid ihr alle tot!"

Lara wusste das es jetzt brenzlig wurde, denn die Söldner begannen mit gehobenen Waffen aus zu schwärmen. Sie hörte auch, das sie aus dem Zelt kamen, hinter dem sie sich versteckte.

Lara war bereit los zu rennen und wollte es auch tun, doch dann kam ihr erneut ein Gedanke.

…_Sie würden ihn töten?…_

Lara erinnerte sich daran, das Amanda und Karel damit drohten Kurtis zu töten, wenn sie sich nicht fügte. Stimmte das?

Würden sie Kurtis wirklich töten?

Dann müsste der Arm ihrer Feinde aber lang gewesen sein, wenn sie glaubten ihn in England erreichen zu können.

Andererseits wusste Lara nicht, was im Hof von Croft Manor noch passiert war nachdem sie angeschossen worden war. Es konnte auch gut möglich sein, das Zip und Kurtis ebenfalls gefangen gehalten wurden.

Wollte sie es also wirklich riskieren?

Lara schloss die Augen und seufzte.

Zum ersten mal erkannte sie, das sie einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Ein großer Fehler, der ihr jetzt mehr und mehr zum Verhängnis wurde und günstig war für jeden, der ihr schaden wollte. Lara hatte sich verwundbar gemacht, indem sie begonnen hatte Kurtis zu lieben.

Eine Grabjägerin ist nun mal Einzelgängerin, da es zu gefährlich ist, sich auf jemanden ein zu lassen, wenn man nicht wollte, das demjenigen etwas passiert.

Wollte sie das also wirklich riskieren?

Sie konnte es nicht riskieren und wusste, das ihre Liebe zu Kurtis stärker war, als das Leben, das sie vorher als Grabjägerin geführt hatte.

Hatte sie denn noch eine Zukunft als Grabjägerin? Oder würde sie ihr altes Leben aufgeben?

Lara öffnete die Augen und fasste einen Entschluss.

Sie blieb einfach nur stehen…


	18. Der Tempel

**Der Tempel**

Fest schlang sich seine Hand um ihren Hals.

Lara zuckte erschrocken zusammen, denn als sie vor ihm stand, hätte sie mit allem, nur nicht damit gerechnet.

Die Söldner hatten sie gerade zu ihm und Amanda gezerrt. Ihre Händen waren ihr grob vor dem Körper zusammen gebunden worden.

Zornig blickte Karel der Grabjägerin in die Augen und seine Hand drückte zu: ,,Habe ich nicht gesagt, du wirst es bereuen, wenn du dich nicht fügst?…"

Lara schloss die Augen, denn ihr Hals tat ihr weh und ihre Luft wurde ihr abgeschnürt.

,,Du wirst noch lernen, das du hier nicht entkommen kannst!" Joachim brüllte Lara an und drückte fester zu. Er war wutentbrannt und ließ diese nun an der Archäologin aus.

Amanda sah das und sah ebenfalls, das ihre Feindin begann nach Luft zu ringen. Sie wusste nicht was sie dazu veranlasste, doch sie musste dazwischen gehen.

Die Blondine kam vor und griff an Karels Schulter, um ihn von Lara weg zu zerren: ,,Hey, das reicht jetzt! Sie hat genug. Tot nützt sie uns nichts mehr!"

Joachim blickte seine Partnerin zornig an, doch begriff, das sie recht hatte. Er blickte zur Archäologin zurück, die nach Luft röchelte und unter seinem Griff versuchte zu atmen. Dann ließ er sie los, indem er sie nach hinten schubste.

Lara knallte gegen die beiden Söldner, die sie her gezerrt hatten und sog den lebenswichtigen Sauerstoff ein. Lange hätte sie nicht mehr durch gehalten, denn ihr war wieder schwindelig. Zudem stießen, durch den Aufprall gegen die Männer, wieder heftige Schmerzen durch ihren Bauch und beinahe wäre sie zu Boden gesunken, wenn die Söldner sie nicht festgehalten hätten.

,,Ich hoffe du hast es jetzt begriffen…" fauchte Karel, als Lara sich die Hand auf ihre Wunde legte und ihn mit finsterem Blick anstarrte. Ihre Atmung hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt, doch um eine freche Retourkutsche zu geben, fühlte sie sich nicht im Stande.

Joachim blickte die Söldner an, die nun zahlreich um sie herum standen: ,,Wir brechen auf!" Er drehte sich um und ging los, direkt auf den dichten Urwald zu und Amanda folgte ihm.

Ein nicken der Männer, dann schwärmten sie aus, denn jeder Söldner wusste, was zu tun war.

Lara hingegen nicht. Es war ihr schleierhaft, was nun vor sich ging.

…Aufbrechen? Wohin?…Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal in welchem Land ich bin…

Doch dann packten die Söldner sie je an ihrem Oberarm und Lara war gezwungen diese zu begleiten, die ebenfalls Karel und Amanda folgten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie sehen, das bewaffnete Männer sie begleiteten, was eine Flucht unmöglich machte, wenn denn einen möglich gewesen wäre. Doch Lara wollte das nicht. Es war das selbe Problem, wie zuvor.

Seit sie Kurtis kannte, hatte sie sich nun mal verändert und sie wollte ihre Freunde schützen.

…Doch zu welchem Preis?…Soll ich mein altes Leben einfach aufgeben?…

Lara wusste es nicht und verschob dieses Problem einfach auf später. Wichtiger war jetzt, das sie herausfand wo sie war und was Karel und Amanda mit ihr vor hatten.

Lange gingen sie durch den Urwald.

Amanda folgte Karel noch immer und wusste, das Lara mit den Söldnern hinter ihr war. Ihre Feindin konnte sie also genau sehen. Doch zum Glück konnte die Archäologin nicht sehen, was sich in ihrem Kopf abspielte.

Amanda hatte sich die ganze Zeit schon gefragt, was sie dazu veranlasst hatte, Karels Wutausbruch eben zu verhindern.

Sie kannte Joachim schon einige Monate und wusste, das er Lara erwürgt hätte, so wütend war er gewesen und wenn er das war, hatte er sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle.

Doch wieso hatte sie ihrer Feindin geholfen?

Ja, sie brauchten Laras Hilfe, aber das war nicht der einzige Grund.

Seit Amanda damals Lara geholfen hatte Natla zu besiegen und durch das Portal nach Nepal zu fliehen, hatte sie sich verändert.

Etwas längst zu Eis erfrorenes hatte wieder zu tauen begonnen. Ein komisches Gefühl, tief in ihrem Innern, das sie sich noch nicht erklären konnte, doch aus irgendeinem Grund, hatte sie Lara vorhin helfen wollen.

Amanda schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Sie hatte es nicht zulassen können, das Lara etwas passierte und genau das war schon so, als sie die Wunde der Archäologin versorgte.

War ihre Freundschaft zu Lara am Ende doch stärker, als der Hass, den sie empfand?

Die Blondine blickte kurz über ihre Schulter und sah in das Gesicht der Grabjägerin, das zu Boden gerichtet war.

Sie hätte vorhin fliehen können, doch warum hatte sie das nicht getan?

War es wegen ihren Freunden oder diesem Kurtis?

Amanda wusste es nicht, doch sie wusste, das auch Lara sich verändert hatte…

Lara bekam nichts von Amandas Blick mit, denn ihre Augen blickten zu Boden. Es war sowieso nur tropischer Regenwald um sie herum. Alles sah gleich aus. Ein gigantischer Baum reihte sich an den Anderen und ein Busch reihte sich an den Anderen, ebenso wie die Steine, Äste und Sträucher.

Ihr kam es vor, als würden sie schon Stundenlang laufen, denn ihre Beine waren nahe dran auf zu geben. Doch tapfer setzte sie, trotz der Schmerzen der Schusswunde, einen Fuß vor den anderen, mit der Hoffnung, das sie möglichst bald an ihrem Reiseziel ankommen würden.

Lara spürte die Hitze und ihr war heiß, da sie immer noch ihre Jeans trug. Der Griff der Söldner um ihre Arme war noch genauso stark, wie zu Anfang.

Die Archäologin wusste nicht, wie viel Minuten noch vergingen, doch irgendwann kamen sie an scheinbar uralten Ruinen an, mitten auf einer kleinen Lichtung in diesem Urwald.

Karel hob seine Hand und Amanda, sowie die Söldner stoppten. Lara hob den Kopf und blickte sich um. Sie sah die mit Moos bewachsenen Ruinen und in der Mitte der Lichtung ein uralter Tempel, den sie der Bauart nach zu urteilen direkt den Azteken zuordnen würde.

Der Tempel war groß, doch nicht sehr hoch. Götzenfratzen, die in die Tempelwände gemeißelt wurden, prangten im Licht der Sonne. Kurze Treppen führten zu beiden Seiten zu dem Eingang hoch und Lara schloss, das es sicherlich unterirdisch weiter gehen musste.

Joachim drehte sich zu Amanda: ,,Du wirst mit ihr gehen und es ihr erklären!"

Amanda nickte.

Ein Fingerschnippen von Karel und schon wurde Lara von den beiden Söldnern zu Karel und Amanda gezerrt. Sie waren recht grob was Lara wunderte, denn sie leistete nicht den geringsten Widerstand.

Dann stand sie vor den beiden und sah zu, wie Karel eine Uzi von einem der Söldner nahm und sie Amanda in die Hand drückte: ,,Wenn sie Zicken macht, dann schieß ihr ein Bein weg!"

Die Blondine nickte entschlossen und packte Laras Arm, um sie mit sich zu ziehen. Dann bewegten sich die beiden Frauen auf den Tempel zum, während Karel und die Söldner warteten…

Lara fragte sich wirklich, was das alles hier sollte und als sie sich mit Amanda am Eingang befand, fand sie, das ihre Unwissenheit nun ein Ende haben sollte.

,,Also, Amanda…" begann Lara, als sie von ihrer Feindin die Treppen hoch gezerrt wurde, ,,…Was wird hier gespielt?"

,,Stell dich gefälligst nicht dumm, Lara…Was soll eine Grabjägerin in einem uralten Tempel?" Es war eine Fangfrage, die Amanda stellte und das wusste Lara.

,,Ich nehme mal an, das ich hier etwas finden soll und du nicht dazu im Stande bist." stellte Lara fest, als Amanda und sie den Tempel betraten.

,,Da hast du verdammt recht, Lara." Amanda schubste Lara vor sich und hielt die Uzi fest in der Hand. Dann nahm sie eine Taschenlampe, die sie an der Waffe, an einer dafür vorgesehenen Halterung, befestigte: ,,Hier ist ein Dreh-Rätsel, löse es!"

Lara verdrehte die Augen. Natürlich konnten Amanda und Karel keinen einfachen Wissenschaftler herbei schleppen, da dieser dumme Fragen gestellt hätte und den Tempel der Öffentlichkeit gemeldet hätte. Also hatten die beiden sie einfach entführt. Die Archäologin vermutete allerdings, das dies nicht der Einzige Grund gewesen war, doch darüber wollte sie später nachdenken.

Lara blickte vor sich.

Tatsächlich befanden beide sich vor einer großen Wand, mit einigen Symbolen in Kreisform angeordnet. In der Mitte war ein Drehknauf.

…das erinnert mich irgendwie an Eckhardts versteck, damals in Minsk…

Darüber war eine Inschrift, die Lara ins Auge fiel: ,,Du kannst die Inschrift der alten Azteken nicht entziffern?"

,,Spar dir deine Sprüche, Lara, öffnet diese Tür!" fauchte Amanda und in ihrer Stimme lag Ungeduld.

Lara seufzte: ,,Es beschreibt die vier Himmelsrichtungen…" sie las die Inschrift vor, ,,…Gehe mit dem Licht, auf das die Dunkelheit weiche…"

Der Archäologin fiel auf, das sie Symbole in dem Kreis an der `Eingangstür´ des Tempels ebenfalls exakt für Norden, Süden, Osten und Westen standen.

,,Also, was ist jetzt?" fragte Amanda.

,,Wenn ich die Inschrift richtig verstehe, dann müssen wir diesen Drehknauf nach Osten drehen, damit sich die Tür öffnet, denn im Osten geht die Sonne aus. Sie vertreibt die Dunkelheit und steht für Licht…"

Es war erstaunlich, denn in vielen Zivilisationen, Glaubensarten oder Geheimorden, spielte der Osten eine große Rolle.

,,Dann mach!" forderte die Blondine.

Lara umfasste den Knauf mit ihren gefesselten ändern, so gut es ging und drehte den Knauf auf das aztekische Symbol für Osten.

Kurze Zeit darauf, krachte etwas und im nächsten Moment wurde ein uralter Mechanismus in gang gesetzt, der diese `Eingangstür´ zur Seite fuhren ließ. Stein kratzte auf Stein, doch dann war der Weg ins innere des Tempels frei.

Amanda blickte kurz zu Karel, der bei seinen Söldnern am Waldrand stand. Er nickte ihr zu und Amanda wusste, was sie zu tun hatte.

Dann drehte sich die Blondine wieder zu Lara und sagte: ,,Du gehst vor und wehe du machst Spielchen, denn dann kannst du den Rest deines Lebens ohne Kniescheibe verbringen."

Lara drehte sich zu dem Gang, der in den Tempel führte und setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie erwartete, doch ließ es , wie so oft einfach drauf ankommen.

Es war dunkel, feucht und roch modrig hier drin, schon gleich nach den ersten Schritten.

Lara war diesen Geruch nur zu gut gewöhnt und es machte ihr auch nichts aus. Nach einigen Metern, die sie in den Tempel gegangen waren, bemerkte Lara, das es stetig Bergab ging und die Luft hier drin besaß nicht so einen hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit, wie die draußen im Wald.

,,Es wäre schon gut zu wissen, nach was ich suchen soll, Amanda, denn wir wollen doch nicht in eine Falle tappen, oder?" gab Lara sarkastisch von sich.

,,Pass du nur auf, das wir in keine Falle tappen…" warnte Amanda mit Hass in der Stimme.

Lara war diese halbgaren Antworten satt und wollte endlich reinen Tisch machen: ,,Wie ich der Bauart entnehmen kann, ist es ein aztekischer Tempel…also sind wir mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit irgendwo in Südamerika, aber wir sind sicherlich nicht hier, um Gold zu suchen."

Zu Laras überraschen ging Amanda darauf ein: ,,Ganz recht…! Amanda packte Laras Schulter und drehte sie zu sich um. Dann sah sie ihrer Feindin direkt in die Augen: ,,Hier gibt es einen Stein, namens Träne des Lebens. Er ist nicht sonderlich groß und du musst auch nicht wissen, was es genau für ein Artefakt ist, aber du sollst es hier in diesem Tempel finden."

Lara hielt dem Blick Amandas stand: ,,Ach ja?…Du glaubst doch nicht, das ich einfach so ein Relikt in deine verräterischen Hände gebe."

,,Ich glaube das nicht, ich verlange es von dir!…" sagte Amanda, ,,…du wirst dieses Artefakt finden und mir übergeben. Ende der Diskussion!" Sie schubste Lara wieder in den Gang.

,,Eine Diskussion ist das nie gewesen…" murmelte Lara und ging weiter den dunklen Gang entlang. Vor ihr befand sich eine Treppe, die sie hinab stieg.

Im Schein von Amandas Taschenlampe konnte Lara nicht wirklich viel erkennen, geschweige denn irgendwelche Fallen. Wie sollte sie da denn ein Artefakt finden, ohne das geringste über dieses Ding zu wissen?

Was, wenn dieser Stein, die Träne des Lebens, ein machtvolles Relikt ist, ungeeignet in falschen Händen?

Lara seufzte innerlich, da sie nicht das geringste tun konnte. Im Moment jedenfalls.

Nach wenigen Minuten des Schweigens waren sie am Ende der Treppe angekommen, die tief unter die Erde geführt hatte.

Das stete, leichte Tropfen von Wasser war zu hören. Der Gang wurde breiter und nach wenigen Metern kamen Lara und Amanda an eine T-Kreuzung.

Die Grabjägerin blieb stehen und schaute erst nach rechts, dann nach links, während Amanda ihr leuchtete.

,,Und? Wohin jetzt?…" drängte Amanda, ,,…Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Lara blickte die Blondine an und sagte zu ihr: ,,Nimm zwei Steine vom Boden, wirf den einen in den rechten Gang, den anderen in den Linken. Dann wirst du es sehen."

Amandas Miene verfinsterte sich: ,,Was sollen diese Spielchen?"

,,Das sind keine Spielchen, tu es einfach." sagte Lara und atmete tief durch, da ihre Verletzung wieder zu schmerzen begann.

Amanda sah dies, doch äußerlich verzog sie keine Augenbraue. Innerlich wollte sie ihrer einstigen Freundin helfen. Warum, das wusste sie nicht.

Jetzt wollte sie auch nicht länger darüber nachdenken und bückte sie zu zwei kleinen Steinen, die hier unter anderen auf dem Boden lagen.

Zuerst warf Amanda einen in den linken Gang. Unter leichtem Geräusch knallte der kleine Stein auf den Boden, rollte noch etwas weiter und blieb dann liegen.

Dann blickte Amanda zu Lara: ,,Was soll das?"

,,Versuch den anderen Gang." entgegnete Lara knapp, denn sie hatte die schmalen Spalte in den Wänden bemerkt, im Gegensatz zu Amanda.

Die Blondine tat was die Archäologin verlangte und als der zweite Stein in dem rechten Gang zu Boden polterte, erklang ein lautes Schnappen.

Blitzschnell zuckten die Klingen, scharfe Silberklingen, aus den Spalten an den Wänden und hätten jeden in zwei Hälften geteilt, der sich in diesem Gang befunden hätte.

,,Siehst du?…Jetzt wissen wir den Weg." sagte Lara dann, als sie in Amandas, doch sprachloses, Gesicht blickte.

Doch sofort besann sich Amanda wieder und setzte erneut eine finstere Miene auf. Dann packte sie Lara an den Fesseln um ihre Hände und zerrte sie in den linken Gang: ,,Dann komm schon!"

Lara wollte eigentlich etwas entgegnen, doch sie spürte die Uzi im Rücken und es erklang erneut Amandas Stimme: ,,Los, beweg dich!"

Die Grabjägerin wusste zwar, das Amanda sie nicht töten würde, denn dann hätte sie keine Chance mehr um an die Träne des Lebens zu kommen, dennoch würde ein Schuss ins Bein schrecklich schmerzen und Lara für eine Weile außer Gefecht setzen. Also blieb ihr nicht anderes übrig, als den Weg fort zu setzen, durch den düsteren Tempel.

Nach mehreren Biegungen kamen sie an einen Raum und Lara roch förmlich, das hier etwas faul war…


	19. Gespräche unter Feindinnen

**Gespräche unter Feindinnen**

Der Raum war groß und rund.

Die Wände waren mit Schlitzen übersäht, ähnlich wie eben in dem anderen Gang. Diese Schlitze waren auf allen Höhen, vom Boden bis zur Decke. Es war recht düster, doch an den Wänden brannten große Flammen in runden, goldenen Gefäßen. In diese Gefäße floss ein steter Ölstrom von der Decke, doch woher der kam, wusste Lara nicht.

Langsam betrat sie den Raum, doch war äußerst vorsichtig. Ihr Gefühl, das etwas nicht stimmte, verstärkte sich.

…_Hier richt es gerade zu nach einer Falle…_

Amanda allerdings bemerkte diese `Falle´ nicht und schritt an Lara vorbei, dabei fragte sie ungeduldig: ,,Was soll das? Warum bleibst du stehen?´´

In diesem Moment trat Amanda auf einen kleinen Bodenschalter und bemerkte es.

,,Amanda!" ermahnte Lara erschrocken, als sie ein lautes Knacken hörte. Dann erklang ein grollendes Kratzen und Lara drehte sich blitzschnell um und blickte in den Gang. Amanda tat es ihr gleich und beide sahen es.

In dem Gang fiel eine Steinwand nach unten und versperrte den beiden den Rückweg. Dann war es still.

Lara blickte die Blondine an.

Amanda zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Es wird sicher einen anderen Weg geben…" sie kam dabei zu Lara und trat von der Bodenplatte runter.

Die Grabjägerin wollte sie aufhalten, doch es war zu Spät. Die Bodenplatte schnappte wieder nach oben und dann schnippte plötzlich etwas geräuschvoll an ihnen vorbei. Es glänzte.

Lara und Amanda zuckten zusammen als wieder etwas, ganz dicht a ihnen vorbei zischte und wieder und wieder.

Die Archäologin erkannte die Klingen, die nun aus den Spalten zwischen den Wänden hin und her flogen. Große und scharfe Klingen.

Amandas Gesichtsausdruck war beinahe panisch und sie blickte unentschlossen hin und her, als würde sie nicht wissen, was nun zu tun ist.

Lara hingegen sah eine der Klingen, die sich schnell auf Amanda zu bewegte. Ein Impuls war es, der ihr die Befehle erteilte. Die Archäologin stürzte sich auf Amanda.

Die Blonde Frau schrie erschrocken auf, als eine Klinge an ihr vorbei zischte und Lara sich mit ihr zu Boden warf. Amandas Uzi schlitterte dabei über den Boden davon und war nun unerreichbar.

Lara ruhte nicht, sondern zerrte Amanda mit sich mit zurück in den Gang, in den sie jetzt nur etwa zwei Meter rein gehen konnten, wegen der Steinwand.

Die Klingen zischten weiter durch den Raum und das blitzschnell und unkontrolliert. Ohne jeglichen Rhythmus.

Lara blickte zu Amanda, die neben ihr auf dem Boden saß: ,,Alles okay?"

Amanda hatte sich an den rechten Oberarm gefasst, der stark blutete. Dort hatte die Klinge sie gestreift.

,,Es ist alles bestens." meinte die Blondine schnippisch.

Lara wollte nach der Wunde sehen, doch Amanda drückte ihre Hände weg: ,,Pfoten von mir!"

Die Grabjägerin wurde allmählich wütend: ,,Herrgott, ich will dir doch nur helfen, also stell dich nicht so an! Nimm mir endlich diese fesseln ab, ich werde schon nicht fliehen!"

Amanda blickte ihrer einstigen Freundin in die Augen. Sie wusste nicht, was Laras Beweggründe waren, doch irgendwie interessierte es sie. Jedoch fragte sie Lara nicht danach, sondern zückte ein Taschenmesser aus ihrer Hosentasche.

Lara hielt ihrem Blick stand, als Amanda ihre Handfesseln zerschnitt, das Messer dann wieder zusammenklappte und wieder zurück in die Hose steckte.

Lara rieb sich kurz die wundgescheuerten Handgelenke und murmelte etwas, das man als `Danke´ deuten konnte. Dann streckte die Grabjägerin ihre Hände nach Amandas Oberarm aus und besah sich die Wunde.

,,Du hattest Glück. Die Klinge hat dich nur gestreift. Sie hätte dir auch einfach so den Arm abschneiden können." sagte Lara und riss den Ärmel von Amandas Shirt ab.

Dann band Lara dieses Stofffetzen um den Oberarm der Blondine, um so die Blutung etwas zu stoppen und zu verhindern, das eine Infektion rein kam.

Amanda sah ihr zu und erkannte jetzt erst, das Lara ihr eben das Leben gerettet hatte, als ihre Feindin sie zu Boden gerissen hatte.

Wieso aber riskierte Lara ihr Leben für sie, nachdem sie der Archäologin all das Unheil in den letzten Monaten angetan hatte?

Denn Amanda kannte Lara gut und wusste, das ihre einstige Freundin die Sache mit Excalibur und Natla nicht vergessen hatte. Lara würde nichts so einfach vergessen.

Wieso half Lara ihr dann?

Diese Gedanken wühlten Amanda innerlich auf und in ihr drin tobte einheftiger Kampf. Der Hass auf Lara war noch immer da, aber auch die Erinnerungen an die Zeit, in der die beiden noch befreundet waren.

Amanda hatte diese Zeit niemals vergessen und sich so oft gewünscht, das es wieder so werden würde, wie damals, doch sie hatte sich verändert, als Lara sie damals in Paraiso zurück gelassen hatte. Nun erkannte sie aber, das Lara damals vielleicht keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte.

Amanda wusste, das Lara und die anderen ihr ein Denkmal hinterlassen hatten und irgendwie war die Blondine sogar gerührt darüber. Doch nichts änderte das, was geschehen war.

Oder doch?

,,So, das dürfte für eine Weile genügen." meinte Lara dann, als sie den Arm von Amanda verbunden und diese so aus ihren Gedanken gerissen hatte.

Amanda hielt den verletzen Arm angewinkelt an ihren Körper und blickte Lara an. Dann nickte sie knapp: ,,Danke."

Lara hob unmerklich eine Augenbraue und war verwundert darüber, das Amanda ihr dankte, doch tat es im Augenblick ab, da noch immer die Klingen in dem Raum hin und her zischten.

,,Lass uns jetzt weiter gehen…" Lara erhob sich und legte dabei die Hand auf ihre schmerzende Schusswunde, ,,...Unser Rückweg hast du ja prima versperrt, also müssen wir da durch, zum anderen Ende des Raumes."

Amanda war wütend über Laras Bemerkung. Sie wusste selbst das sie eben einen Fehler gemacht und beide in Lebensgefahr gebracht hatte.

,,Spar dir diese Vorwürfe…" auch Amanda erhob sich, ,,…Ich bin eben kein Genie, so wie du."

Lara blickte die Blondine an: ,,Überlegen wir und lieber, wie wir zum anderen Ende dieses Raumes kommen ohne als Schaschlik zu enden, denn ich glaube nicht, das diese Klingen aufhören werden hin und her zu fliegen."

Amanda nickte und besann sich auf die Situation: ,,Was schlägst du vor?"

Lara verdrehte kurz die Augen.

__

…Stellt sie sich jetzt dumm, oder hat sie echt keine Ahnung?…

,,Wir werden da durch rennen…" begann Lara dann, ,,…ich hoffe, du bist flink genug dazu."

Amanda blickte Lara fragend an: ,,Bist du irre? Da durch? Durch dieses Klingenmeer?…Dann können wir uns auch gegenseitig umbringen…" Amanda sah auf Laras Wunde, ,,…Schaffst du das überhaupt?"

Lara war sichtlich verwundert über Amandas Besorgnis, doch wusste, das sie keine tieferen Gründe dafür hatte. Für Amanda war es wichtig, an ihr Ziel zu kommen, das glaubte zumindest Lara.

Ja, es war ein gutes Stück bis zum anderen Ende des Raumes und die Klingen waren schnell. Lara schluckte, denn ihre Wunde tat wirklich weh und sie fühlte sich auch nicht gerade in Hochleistungsform für einen Sprint auf Leben und Tod, doch sollten sie hier versauern? Also nickte sie schließlich.

,,Okay…" begann Amanda, ,,…Auf drei."

Beide Frauen blickten in den Raum und versuchten sich eine günstige Route durch die umherschwirrenden klingen aus zu suchen.

,,Eins…" begann Lara und spannte ihre Muskeln an, um gleich los zu sprinten.

,,…Zwei…" fügte Amanda hinzu und machte sich ebenfalls bereit.

Nun sprachen Lara und Amanda gleichzeitig: ,,…Drei!" Und spurteten los…

Lara rannte die ersten Meter ohne Probleme.

Dank ihrer geschärften Sinne, konnte sie noch rechtzeitig die beiden Klingen erkennen, die auf sie zu rasten.

Die Archäologin vollführte eine Hechtrolle und tauchte so unter den beiden Klingen hinweg, kam blitzschnell wieder auf die Beine und steppte dann zur Seite, um einer weiteren scharfen klinge zu entgehen.

Dann setze sie ihren Weg fort, doch nach drei Sekunden, musste Lara springen, da sie wohl sonst ihre Beine verloren hätte. Kaum war sie wieder auf dem Boden angekommen, hastete Lara weiter.

Unter den nächsten Klingen duckte sie sich hinweg, dann steppte sie abermals zur Seite und dann vollführte sie ein Überschlag nach vorne, um zwei Klingen auf einmal aus zu weichen.

Vor ihr war der rettende Gang in fast erreichbarer Nähe.

Lara sprang ab, durch die Klingen durch, die unter und über ihr vorbei zischten und machte erneut eine Hechtrolle. Sie rollte sich am Boden ab und rollte in den schützenden Gang. Dann blickte sie hastig atmend nach hinten zu Amanda.

Die Blondine sprang ebenfalls gerade ab, über die Klingen und landete dann auf den Knien neben Lara. Auch sie war nun außer Atem nach diesem Spießrutenlauf…

-----

Lara hielt sich den Bauch, da ihre Verletzung zum schreien, vor Schmerzen, pochte. Sie schluckte und blickte dann zu Amanda. Auch Amanda blickte zu Lara, mit finsterem Blick und fragte dann, als sie wieder zur Ruhe gekommen war: ,,Alles klar?´´ Sie sah, das Lara Schmerzen hatte.

Lara spielte es runter: ,,Ja, alles klar. Und bei dir?"

Amanda nickte, dann blickte sie hinter sich auf die Klingen, die immer noch hin und her zischten und murmelte: ,,Es wird einen anderen Weg geben."

Lara nickte ebenfalls: ,,Ja…" dann erhob sie sich. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und hielt sich an der Wand fest: ,,…Wir müssen weiter."

Amanda stellte sich auch hin und blickte Lara misstrauisch an, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, kam Lara ihr zuvor.

,,Keine Sorge, ich werde dir nicht weg laufen." sagte die Archäologin und ging dann in den Gang hinein. Allerdings war sie vorsichtig, denn sie wollte nicht noch eine Falle auslösen.

,,Warum?" fragte Amanda nach einigen Sekunden mit perplexem Gesichtsausdruck, als sie der Archäologin folgte.

,,Was?" stellet Lara die Gegenfrage.

,,Warum bleibst du?…" fragte Amanda wieder, ,,…Du hast die Chance zu fliehen und doch bleibst du, obwohl du weißt das wir dich töten können. Oder vorhin…du hattest die Chance zu fliehen, doch trotzdem hast du dich schnappen lassen…Wieso hast du das getan?"

Lara schwieg.

,,Ist es wegen diesem Kurtis?…Und weil wir drohten ihn zu töten?" fragte die Blondhaarige wieder.

Lara blickte Amanda über ihre Schulter hin an: ,,Warum willst du das wissen? Es geht dich nicht das geringste an."

,,Also doch…" schlussfolgerte Amanda, ,,…Kaum zu glauben, das du so weich geworden bist…Früher warst du das nicht…"

,,Amanda, es reicht jetzt!…" Lara wurde sauer und drehte sich zu ihr um, ,,…Du kannst wohl nicht verstehen, das man bereit ist für jemanden einfach alles zu tun…Das hast du noch nie verstanden, also erwarte nicht, das du es je verstehen wirst!"

,,Du irrst dich, Lara…" fauchte Amanda, ,,…Ich weiß ganz genau wie das ist…Hättest du nicht dafür gesorgt, das James stirbt, dann würde ich das heute noch haben."

,,So?…Ich dachte schon Rutland wäre nur dein Mittel zum Zweck gewesen, um nach Avalon zu kommen." entgegnete Lara und ging weiter, um eine Kurve.

Amanda war genauso wütend, wie Lara und sagte: ,,Du irrst dich wieder. Ich habe ihn geliebt. Sehr sogar und du hast das kaputt gemacht…" sie packte Lara an der Schulter und drehte sie ruckartig zu sich um, ,,…Ich hasse dich, Lara!"

Die Archäologin funkelte Amanda finster an: ,,Ihr hättet euch mir nicht in den Weg stellen sollen. Außerdem hat der Kerl zuerst versucht mich um zu bringen." Sie schubste Amandas Hände weg von sich, drehte sich um und ging weiter.

Amanda folgte ihr: ,,Ich hoffe wir sind bald hier fertig, damit du mir für immer aus den Augen gehen kannst!"

Lara warf ihrer Feindin einen bösen Blick zu. Eigentlich sollte sie Amanda hassen, doch Lara hasste nur ihre Taten. All das was Amanda getan hatte, hasste Lara.

,,Ja, damit du mich letzen Endes doch noch umbringen kannst." murmelte Lara halblaut.

,,Du irrst dich schon wieder…" entgegnete Amanda, ,,…ich werde dich nicht töten, wenn du mich nicht dazu zwingst. Wir haben…" Sie brach ab, da sie beinahe mehr verraten hatte, als sie wollte.

,,Ja? Ihr habt was?…" fragte Lara und blieb stehen. Sie schaute Amanda direkt in die Augen und sagte: ,,Sag mir, was ihr vorhabt. Wozu braucht ihr diesen Stein, den ich für euch suchen soll? Was bedeuten diese grässlichen Rituale? Wie zur Hölle bist du nur so tief gesunken, Amanda?"

,,Das musst du nicht wissen, Lara…" fauchte die Blondine und schubste Lara vorwärts, ,,…Sieh du zu, das du diesen blöden Stein findest, denn dafür lebst du schließlich noch."

,,Wenn du glaubst ich überlasse dir ein Artefakt über das ich nicht das geringste weiß, dann kennst du mich wirklich kein bisschen." protestierte die Archäologin.

,,Oh doch ich kenne dich, Lara…" entgegnete Amanda und ging weiter neben ihrer einstigen Freundin her, ,,…Ich kenne dich und deine Moral äußerst gut und weiß, das du nie etwas tun würdest, was unschuldigen Menschen schaden würde. Dein Glück ist es, das wir das nicht vor haben. Karel und ich wollen etwas ganz anderes. Etwas, das du verschuldet hast, damals in Prag."

Lara wurde hellhörig.

Amanda schien endlich etwas Licht in die Sache hinein zu bringen und Lara wollte mehr wissen.

,,Dann sag mir doch mal, was ich getan habe?…" fragte Lara, ,,…Karel hat doch überlebt."

,,Ja, aber zu welchem Preis!…" fauchte Amanda.

Lara dachte angestrengt über Amandas Worte nach.

Zu welchem Preis hatte Karel überlebt?

…_Da stimmt etwas ganz und gar nicht…_

Lara wurde mehr und mehr klar, das das ganze hier, Karels Vorhaben, mit dem Kampf gegen ihn und der Explosion des Nephilim zutun hatte. Denn das war das einzige Mal, das Joachim sie offen und direkt angegriffen hatte.

Doch was war passiert?

Hatte ihm die Explosion etwa auch zugesetzt?

Ja, Karel war auch ein Nephilim und ein Gestaltenwandler, doch auch ebenso unsterblich. Oder?

Lara war sich nicht wirklich sicher, denn die Explosion hätte ihr selbst beinahe das Leben gekostet, als sie damals unfreiwillig die Kräfte des Nephilim erwischt hatte. Also war es durchaus denkbar, das Joachim mehr abbekommen hatte, als ein entstelltes Gesicht.

,,…Aber sei es drum…" sprach Amanda weiter und riss Lara aus ihren Gedanken, ,,…Ich arbeite nur mit ihm zusammen, weil ich genau weiß, das er mir dazu verhelfen kann, meine Ziele zu erreichen."

,,Die da wären?"

Amanda lachte leicht gehässig: ,,Das hättest du wohl gerne, was?…Nur weil du denkst ich würde mich verplappern stellst du diese Fragen an mich. Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen. Ich bin nicht mehr so naiv wie damals in Paraiso."

Lara seufzte innerlich: ,,Wie lange willst du denn noch darauf herum reiten? Es ist Vergangenheit und wenn ich gewusst hätte, das du noch lebst, dann hätte ich doch alles was im meiner Macht steht getan, um dich da raus zu holen…Ich weiß, das ich wahrscheinlich einen großen Fehler gemacht habe. Wieso kannst du nicht vergessen?"

Amanda schwieg einen Moment und blickte zu Boden. Sie war erstaunt darüber, das Lara zum ersten Mal, seid ihrem Wiedersehen etwas über ihre Lippen gelassen hatte, das, mit viel Fantasie, wie eine Entschuldigung klang.

Die Blondine seufzte unter dem stetigen weitergehen und sie wusste, das Lara recht hatte, was Paraiso betraf. Tief in ihrem Innern hätte Amanda das selbe auch für Lara getan. Ein Denkmal gesetzt, so wie es schon immer bei Archäologen war.

Wieder seufzte sie.

Dieses komische Gefühl in ihr, das sie hatte, seit sie mit Lara sprach, war stärker geworden. Amanda wusste erst nicht, was es war, doch die Antwort kam ihr immer mehr in den Sinn.

Sie hatte ihre einstige Freundin vor Karel gerettet, ihre Wunde versorgt und irgendwie hatte Amanda es genossen für Lara da zu sein.

Ganz zu schwiegen davon, das Lara ihr gerade eben das Leben gerettet hatte, obwohl sie allen Grund dazu gehabt hätte, es nicht zu tun, wenn man bedenkt, was Amanda ihr in den letzten Monaten alles angetan hatte.

Freundschaft.

Dieses Gefühl war es, was tief in Amanda drin wucherte.

,,Amanda?"

Die Blondine schreckte hoch, als Lara sie aus ihren Gedanken riss: ,,Ja?"

,,Sie dir das an." meinte Lara dann und zeigte in einen weiteren Raum, an dem sie gerade angelangt waren.

Amanda hatte gar nicht bemerkt, das sie da angekommen waren und das bemerkte auch Lara. Doch die Grabjägerin wollte jetzt nicht darauf eingehen, denn in diesem großen, rechteckigen Raum, stand ein großer Altar. Darauf lag etwas Glänzendes.

Große Fackeln brannten an den Wänden und erhellten den Raum in flackerndem Licht. Die Steinwände waren verziert mit Reliefs und Lara beschloss sich den Raum mal genauer an zu sehen…


	20. Kehrtwendung

**Kehrtwendung**

Auf den ersten Blick schien nichts darauf hin zu weisen das es irgendwelche Fallen gab und auf den zweiten Blick auch nicht. Allerdings fiel auf, das im hinteren Bereich des Raumes ein weiterer Durchgang war.

Lara trat in den Raum hinein.

Ihr Blick ging zu den Wänden, an denen verschiedene Bilder eingehauen waren. Diese Bilder erregten ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Lara ging darauf zu.

Amanda hingegen hatte gleich das Artefakt ins Blickfeld gefasst. Die Träne des Lebens. Das, wonach sie und Karel suchten.

,,Das ist sie…" hauchte Amanda und schritt langsam auf den Altar zu, auf dem der Stein lag.

Lara hatte die Steinwand erreicht: ,,Warte mal…" Sie blickte sich das Szenario an, was riesig groß an der Wand zu sehen war.

Auf dem ersten Bild sah man eine Gastalt, vor einem Altar auf dem ein Stein lag. Lara konnte nicht erkennen, ob diese Gestalt männlich oder weiblich war, doch das war sicherlich belanglos. Sie blickte zum zweiten Bild.

Die Gestalt nahm den Stein an sich und sah glücklich aus, doch auf dem dritten Bild, war ihr Gesicht vor Schrecken verzerrt.

Lara kniff angestrengt nachdenkend die Augenbrauen zusammen und ging zum vierten Bild. Noch immer hielt die Gestalt den Stein in der Hand, doch Donner und Geröll umringten sie.

Auf dem fünften Bild, war die Gestalt rennend dargestellt worden und es sah so aus, als würden Steinblöcke von oben auf sie herab fallen.

Lara brauchte keine zwei Sekunden um diese Bilder auf ihre jetzige Situation zu übertragen.

,,Es ist eine Warnung…" murmelte sie.

Es war klar, was geschehen würde, wenn sie den Stein, die so genannte `Träne des Lebens´, an sich nahmen. Sie würden in eine Falle tappen.

Lara hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, was es mit diesem Stein auf sich hatte, also was für Kräfte er hatte, doch sie war sich sicher, das er machtvoll war, sonst wäre er niemals so versteckt worden.

Zuerst muss man um sein Leben bangen, dann trügt der Schein mit einer falschen Sicherheit. Die Archäologin wusste, das sie beide vorsichtig sein mussten.

,,Amanda, wir…" begann Lara und drehte sich zu Amanda um, doch weitete die Augen, als die Blondhaarige im Begriff war den Stein zu nehmen.

,,Nein!" schrie Lara.

Amanda erschrak, doch hatte die Träne des Lebens bereits in den Händen: ,,Was soll das, Lara? Dafür sind wir doch her gekommen!"

Lara kam eilig zu Amanda, als ein lautes Klicken im ganzen Raum zu hören war: ,,Was soll das?…Willst du uns umbringen?"

Amanda schien Laras Reaktion nicht zu verstehen, doch tat es, als der Boden zu beben begann. Lara blickte erschrocken drein, ebenso wie Amanda…

Schnell wurde das Beben stärker und breitete sich über Wände und Decke aus.

,,Lara…was?" begann Amanda leicht nervös, als sich von der Decke Steinbrocken lösten und zu Boden stürzten. Erst waren es kleine, dann wurden sie immer größer und es mischte sich ein donnerndes Grollen dazwischen.

Lara begriff den Ernst der Lage.

Der Tempel war am einstürzen und würde sie begraben, unter unendlich vielen Trümmern, wenn sie nichts dagegen tun würden. Genau wie damals in Ägypten.

Lara würde das nicht zulassen. Sie griff Amandas Hand: ,,Komm, weg hier!"

Die Grabjägerin zog Amanda mit zu dem Durchgang im hinteren Teil des Raumes, der ihr einziger Fluchtweg war.

Amanda begriff nun auch ihre Situation und folgte Lara. Ihre Hände lösten sich und sie rannten nebeneinander her, während Amanda den Stein in ihre Hosentasche steckte.

Lara war schneller und ignorierte die Schmerzen der Schusswunde, durch das Adrenalin, das durch ihre Adern gepumpt wurde.

Amanda rannte ebenfalls, so schnell sie nur konnte, doch plötzlich krachte etwas über ihr und sie blickte nach oben.

,,Ah!" schrie Amanda erschrocken auf und schützte ihren Kopf, als einige Steinbrocken auf sie herab fielen. Sie stürzte zu Boden und die Steine begruben ihren Fuß.

Lara stoppte und drehte sich zu ihr um. Mit Schrecken sah sie, das Amanda unter den eingestürzten Felsen eingeklemmt war. Das alles kam ihr so bekannt vor.

Genau wie damals in Paraiso, als das Wasser kam und Lara ihre Freundin zurück lassen musste.

Die Archäologin schüttelte den Kopf.

Nicht noch einmal würde sie Amanda im Stich lassen. Das schwor sie sich hier und jetzt, in dieser Sekunde. Selbst wenn sie beide dafür sterben mussten.

Lara nickte innerlich und eilte dabei zurück zu Amanda, die bereits versuchte sich wieder zu befreien. Allerdings musste Lara aufpassen, das die herabstürzenden Steine sie nicht auch noch begruben. Einmal musste sie sogar zurückweichen, als ein Steinbrocken direkt vor ihre Füße fiel.

Dann hatte sie in wenigen Sekunden Amanda erreicht und kniete sich neben sie.

Amanda rüttelte an den Steinen, die auf ihrem Bein lagen, doch konnte sie nicht bewegen. Dann sah sie Laras Hände, die versuchten die Steine von ihr zu räumen.

Die Blondine war sichtlich verwundert darüber, denn sie hätte nicht gedacht, das Lara ihr helfen würde. Doch auch Lara konnte die Trümmer nicht wirklich bewegen und das Beben des Tempels machte das alles nicht gerade einfacher. Dann fiel es ihr ein.

So wie Amanda sich schon einmal gerettet hatte.

,,Amanda…" begann Lara und blickte zur Decke, um auf zu passen, das sich nicht noch mehr Trümmer lösten, ,,…Dein Schuh. Zieh ihn aus. Vielleicht kommst du so frei!"

Amanda nickte, doch war zu geschockt etwas zu entgegnen. Sie streckte die Finger aus und konnte sie zwischen die Trümmer legen.

Lara sah ihr zu und wusste das die Zeit drängte, denn immer mehr des Tempels stürzte ein. Dann zuckte Amanda plötzlich und hatte es geschafft.

Zuerst zog sie ihre Hände zurück, dann ihren blanken Fuß aus den Trümmern.

Lara stellte sich hin und griff Amandas Hand, um ihr auf zu helfen: ,,Komm…" Amanda kam hoch und blickte Lara kurz in die Augen.

In diesem kurzen Moment in denen sich beide Frauen ansahen, flammte in beiden ein eigenartiges Gefühl auf.

Eines, das sie seit Jahren nicht mehr hatten und sie wussten, dass die Vergangenheit vergangen war.

,,Komm…wir müssen hier raus!" sagte Lara dann und drehte sich um.

Amanda tat es ihr gleich und beide rannten auf den Durchgang zu, bevor dieser von Trümmern blockiert wurde.

Gerade löste sich ein dicker Steinblock von der Decke, unter starkem Beben.

Lara sah es: ,,Amanda, schnell, spring!"

Die Blondine realisierte es, genauso schnell, wie Lara und sprang noch gleichzeitig mit ihr ab.

Beide Frauen warfen sich in den Gang hinein, als die Steine zu Boden krachten und den Durchgang blockierten.

Staub wirbelte unter großem Grollen auf und war so dicht, das man die Hand kaum noch vor Augen sehen konnte…

Lara hustete den Staub aus ihren Lungen und hielt sich ihre Verletzung, die wieder zu bluten begonnen hatte, denn sie war auf der rechten Seite gelandet.

Doch sie erlaubte sich noch immer keine Pause, denn der Tempel war noch immer am einstürzen und Staub regnete von der Decke.

,,Amanda? Alles okay?" Lara stand auf und Amanda tat es ihr gleich.

Die Blondhaarige nickte, doch sie hatte ihre Taschenlampe verloren, weshalb es nun dunkel im Gang war und sie antworten musste, da es Lara wohl nicht gesehen hätte: ,,Ja, alles okay…wir müssen weiter!"

Die Archäologin war bereits am weiterlaufen und Amanda folgte ihr.

Der Gang führte um einige Kurven. Immer mehr Steine lösten sich und lagen auf dem Boden, weshalb Lara und Amanda drüber steigen und drüber Springen mussten.

Das Adrenalin pumpte durch die Adern der Beiden. Sie mussten aufpassen, das sie nicht stolperten oder unter Trümmern begraben wurden.

Beide wussten auch nicht, wohin ihr Weg sie führen würde, denn keine konnte ahnen, wie der Tempel weiterhin aufgebaut war, doch es ging erstaunlicher weise irgendwie bergauf.

Es kam ihnen vor, wie Stundenlanges rennen um Leben und Tod und jede Sekunde war so lange wie ein Lebensjahr.

Dann grollte etwas tief unter ihnen und plötzlich gaben die Steine unter ihnen nach.

Amanda schrie erschrocken auf, als sie in die Tiefe stürzte. Auch Lara erschrak, als der Boden unter ihr nachgab und sie nach unten fiel.

Beide Frauen landeten, auf einer Art Steinrutsche und rollten dann, zwischen Steinen und Schutt wieder bergab.

Alles drehte sich und schon nach einigen Metern, in dieser Dunkelheit, wussten weder Amanda noch Lara wo oben und unten war. Sie stießen im Rutschen gegen Felsbrocken, die wohl üble blaue Flecken zurück lassen würden. Dann ging alles schnell.

Es wurde abrupt hell und plötzlich rutschten Lara und Amanda hinaus.

Hinaus ins Freie, durch ein Loch in der Tempelwand. Beide Frauen knallten auf den Boden des tropischen Regenwaldes...

-----

Lara drehte sich auf den Rücken, blieb starr liegen und schnappte nach Atem, nach dieser Rutschpartie. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis sie wieder bei klarem Verstand war und die Welt aufhörte sich zu drehen.

Dann drehte sie den Kopf zu Amanda und fragte: ,,Amanda?"

Die Blondine hob den Kopf und blickte Lara an: ,,Alles klar. Und bei dir?"

Lara setzte sich auf, doch zuckte, als erneut Schmerzen durch ihren Bauch zogen: ,,Geht schon."

Amanda hielt Laras Blick stand und erhob sich langsam, um sich beiläufig den Staub und den Sand vom Körper zu streifen.

Lara tat es ihr dann gleich und musterte Amanda, die gerade den Stein aus ihrer Hosentasche zog. Mit gierigen Augen betrachtete Amanda den Stein und hatte Lara im Moment völlig vergessen.

Die Archäologin erkannte wieder diese erbarmungslose Habgier in Amandas Augen, genau wie damals bei Avalon und Excalibur. Also beschloss Lara ihr auf den Zahn zu fühlen.

,,Was ist das für ein Stein und wofür braucht ihr ihn?" fragte die Grabjägerin.

Amanda blickte abrupt auf und in Laras Augen, doch bevor sie ihr antworten konnte, spürte Lara einen Schlag, mit dem Griff einer Waffe, in ihrer Seite.

Die Archäologin stöhnte auf und stürzte auf die Knie, während Amanda sichtlich erschrak.

Die Waffe des Mannes wurde von ihm entsichert und richtete sich auf Laras Kopf. Es war einer von Karels Söldnern.

,,Da seid ihr ja. Mr. Karel lässt uns nach euch suchen…" sagte dieser Söldner mitrauer Stimme, als hinter ihm noch ein zweiter dazu kam. Dieser zweite Mann sagte: ,,…Ja, der komplette Tempel ist eingestürzt."

Amanda nickte, da sie wusste, das ihr die Söldner nichts tun würden: ,,Wir haben was wir wollten, es kann weiter gehen. Geben Sie mir eine Waffe."

Die Söldner nickten und der Zweite trat vor und reichte Amanda eine Uzi. Sie nahm diese und blickte zu Lara.

Die Grabjägerin kniete noch immer am Boden und hielt sich mit der Rechten ihre Wunde, denn das Blut rann ihr bereits über ihre Hand. Sie atmete tief durch und blickte Amanda entgegen.

Amanda sah ihren Blick und wieder wucherte dieses Gefühl in ihr. Das Gefühl der Freundschaft. Die Blondine wusste auch ganz genau, was Karel mit Lara noch vor hatte und fragte sich, ob sie das zulassen konnte.

Lange musste sie allerdings nicht nach einer Antwort suchen, denn sie wusste sie bereits. Lara hatte ihr das Leben gerettet, nach all dem, was Amanda ihr angetan hatte und nach all dem was in den letzten Monaten geschehen war.

Amanda fühlte genauso wie damals, vor Paraiso und sie würde nicht zulassen, das ihrer Freundin etwas geschehen würde.

Wie Lara darüber reagieren würde, war ihr relativ egal, denn wichtig war nur, das Amanda ihre vielen und großen Fehler erkannte und sie wieder gut zu machen versuchte. Ob Lara ihr allerdings jemals verzeihen würde, weil Amanda schuld an dem Verschwinden von Laras Mutter war, stand in den Sternen. Doch die Blondine hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen und sie schwor sich, bei allem was ihr heilig war, dies einzuhalten.

,,Tretet zurück!" befahl Amanda den Söldnern und steckte den Stein wieder in ihre Hosentasche.

Die beiden Söldner taten es, ohne Widerworte, da Amanda ja die Gefährtin von Karel und somit auch ihre Befehlshaberin war. Jedoch richtete der erste Mann noch immer seine Waffe auf Lara.

Amanda funkelte die beiden Männer finster an und tat es. Sie entsicherte ihre Uzi und schoss auf den Mann, der zuletzt hinzu gekommen war.

Erschrocken hielt er sich die Wunde über dem Herzen und sank knapp zwei Sekunden später tot zu Boden.

Erschrocken blickten auch Lara und der erste Mann drein, der noch immer seine Waffe an ihren Kopf hielt. Doch zum reden kam der Mann nicht mehr, denn Amanda kam ihm zuvor, indem sie die Uzi auf ihn richtete.

,,Weg von ihr!…" befahl sie mit entschlossener Stimme, ,,…Waffe auf den Boden!"

Perplex blickte der Mann drein.

,,Los!" schrie Amanda und drohte, indem sie ihre Waffe durchlud.

Der Mann schien Angst zu bekommen, denn er wusste, wie brutal Amanda sein konnte, also ging er zögerlich einen Schritt zurück und senkte die Waffe, doch er begriff nicht, was vor sich ging.

Lara ebenso wenig. Sie fragte sich ob Amanda nun gut oder böse war.

Dann erklang ein weiterer Schuss und Lara zuckte zusammen. Abrupt blickte sie zu dem Mann, der sie eben noch bedroht hatte und sah das Loch in seiner Stirn. Leblos fiel er hin.

Lara blickte angeekelt auf die Blutlache, die in den Waldboden sickerte und drehte den Kopf zu Amanda. Deren Uzi rauchte noch.

Lara wusste nicht, wieso Amanda ihre eigenen Männer getötet hatte, doch im Leute verraten und betrügen war ihre einstige Freundin schon immer gut gewesen.

Langsam erhob sich Lara und blickte Amanda fassungslos an: ,,Was hast du getan?"

Amanda hielt Laras Blick stand und senkte ihre Waffe: ,,Ich rette dein beschissenes Leben…" nach einer kurzen Pause, fügte sie hinzu, ,,…Verschwinde."

,,Was?…" hinterfragte Lara, ,,…Du lässt mich laufen?"

,,Ja verdammt, verschwinde endlich!" entgegnete Amanda genervt und ging an Lara vorbei, um zu Karel zurück zu kehren.

Lara packte Amandas Arm und drehte sie zu sich um: ,,Warum tust du das, Amanda?"

Die Blondine entriss sich dem Griff der Grabjägerin und fauchte sie sauer an: ,,Mann, verschwinde endlich, bevor die anderen hier auftauchen."

,,Das geht nicht, wie willst du das erklären?"

,,Mir wird schon was einfallen…" entgegnete Amanda schnippisch, ,,…immerhin bin ich ja eine gute Lügnerin. Ich sage einfach, das du ausgebrochen bist und eine Waffe an dich genommen hast." Sie reichte Lara eine Uzi.

Die Archäologin zögerte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie Amanda vertrauen konnte.

,,Menschenskind…" Amanda drückte Lara fluchend die Waffe in die Hand, sodass sie diese nehmen musste, ,,…du bist wirklich ein Moralapostel…Verschiwnde endlich und geh zu deinen Freunden, denn sie sind nicht in unserer Gewalt."

Lara verstand Amandas Wandlung nicht: ,,Warum?…Weißt du was das für ein Risiko ist? Wenn Karel das herausfindet, dann…"

,,Verdammt halt die Klappe! Ich will diese Scheiße nicht hören!…" Amanda holte aus und gab ihrer Freundin eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Laras Kopf fiel zur Seite und sie hielt sich die pochende, linke Wange. Dann blickte sie verstört wieder zu Amanda.

,,Verschwinde, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!…" fauchte Amanda wieder, fügte aber dann im normalem Ton hinzu, ,,…Geh nach Norden, bis du zu dem Fluss _Orinoco_ kommst, dann folge ihm nach Osten. Dann kommt eine Stadt von dort aus kommst du wohl alleine zurecht."

Lara war zu perplex, um zu antworten, doch sie wusste, das sich der Fluss Orinoco in Venezuela befand. So wusste sie zumindest in welchem Land sie war.

,,Los!…" Amanda blickte Lara in die Augen, ,,…Geh!"

Lara hatte gar nicht bemerkt, das sie schon wieder gezögert hatte.

Einen langen Moment lang starrten die beiden Frauen einander an und Lara erkannte, das es Amanda ernst meinte. Sie wollte ihr eigentlich danken, aber die Worte kamen ihr nicht über die Lippen. Stattdessen drehte Lara sich nach Norden und verschwand eilig im tropischen Regenwald von Venezuela.

Amanda sah ihrer Freundin nach, bis diese verschwunden war, mit dem Gefühl, endlich wieder etwas Gutes getan zu haben…


	21. Nächste Schritte

**Nächste Schritte...**

_…Atmen…einfach nur atmen…_

Zu nichts anderem mehr war sie noch fähig.

Es war heiß an diesem Nachmittag, trotz des prasselnden Regens, der erst vor einigen Minuten aufgehört hatte. Ihre, noch nassen, Haare klebten an ihr, doch es war ihr egal. Genauso wie alles andere.

Seit einer Ewigkeit folgte sie nun schon dem Fluss nach Osten und sie musste zugeben, das ihre Beine allmählich ihr Gewicht nicht mehr trugen. Bald würden ihre Kräfte sie im Stich lassen, das wusste sie.

Umso erleichtert war die Grabjägerin, als sie endlich Häuser in der Ferne erblickte.

Lara schluckte und kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie ihre Hand kurz von ihrer Wunde löste, um sie dann wieder drauf zu pressen, denn die Blutung hatte noch immer nicht gestoppt. Sie wusste, was sie zu viel Blut verlor und musste schnellstens Hilfe finden.

In der linken Hand trug sie noch immer die Uzi von Amanda, doch mit der würde sie in der Stadt sofort verhaftet werden. Also warf Lara sie einfach in den Fluss und fragte sich noch immer, was Amandas Beweggründe waren sie einfach so laufen zu lassen. Hatte ihre Feindin es aus Mitleid getan oder steckte ein teuflischer Plan dahinter?

Die Archäologin verschob es auf später, darüber nach zu denken, denn jetzt gab es wichtigeres. Sie musste ihre Freunde irgendwie erreichen.

Es waren nur ein kurzes Stück zur Stadtgrenze, doch für Lara war es im Moment ungeheuer anstrengend sich zu bewegen. Doch von aufgeben war keine Rede, sie würde es schaffen und dann würde sie das alles beenden.

Langsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, und trat aus dem Wald auf die Straße. Sie sah in der Ferne Menschen auf und ab gehen und bewegte sich geradewegs auf sie zu.

Lara atmete schwer, ihre Lungen brannten von der Tortour der letzten Stunden und sie musste sich durchringen einfach weiter zu laufen. Gegen den Willen ihres Körpers, der danach schrie sich einfach fallen zu lassen.

Kurz verschwamm das Bild vor ihren Augen, doch dann sah sie, das sich eine ältere, einheimische Frau mit sorgevollem Blick auf sie zu bewegte.

Lara blickte auf und sah, das die Frau etwas zu ihr sagte, es war spanisch: ,,Hola, senorita. Estás bien?"

Die Archäologin beherrschte spanisch, doch im Moment kam es ihr nicht wirklich über die Lippen. ,,…Por favor…" brachte sie noch hervor, doch ihre Kraft verließ sie nun endgültig.

Lara taumelte, als alles anfing sich zu drehen. Das letzte was sie mitbekam, war das ihr Körper auf den Boden schlug. Dann umfing sie Dunkelheit…

-----

,,Ich kann es nicht fassen, das du sie hast entkommen lassen!" fauchte Karel. Noch immer war er sauer und beobachtete seine Männer, die die Zelte abbrachen und auf LKWs verluden. Er stand mitten auf der Lichtung.

Amanda stand bei ihm. Sie war vor einigen Stunden bereits zurück gekehrt und hatte ihm eine gut ausgedachte Lüge aufgetischt. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, das Lara sie niedergeschlagen hatte, nachdem sie aus dem Tempel geschlittert waren und dann die beiden Männer getötet hatte, die ihr zu Hilfe kommen wollten.

,,Wieso hat sie dich nicht getötet?" wollte Karel dann wissen.

Die Blondine blickte ihn an: ,,Keine Ahnung, wie bereits erwähnt, dieses dumme Biest hat mich niedergeschlagen. Ich bin erst wieder aufgewacht, als sie bereits weg war."

,,Und warum hat Croft dann nicht den Stein mit sich genommen? Sie hätte alle Gelegenheit dazu gehabt." meckerte Karel.

,,Frag mich doch nicht…" gab Amanda schnippisch zurück, ,,…Woher soll ich das bitte wissen?"

Karel drehte sich zu Amanda und blickte sie misstrauisch an: ,,Ich sage ja nur, das dieses verhalten nicht zu Croft passt. Ich kenne sie."

Amanda lächelte leicht und legte beide Hände auf Karels Brust, um sein Misstrauen zu zerstreuen: ,,Die Hauptsache ist doch, das wir die Träne des Lebens nun besitzen, denn dafür haben wir Croft gebraucht. Mit ihrer Verletzung kommt sie sowieso nicht weit in diesem Dschungel…Und wenn sie doch noch mal auftaucht, dann bringen wir sie eben endgültig um, nachdem du mit ihr fertig bist."

Karel lachte leise und küsste Amanda. Dann löste er sich von ihr und sagte: ,,Ich mag deine Boshaftigkeit."

Amanda grinste und gab ihm ebenfalls einen Kuss. Einen langen und leidenschaftlichen.

Nach einigen Momenten lösten sie sich voneinander. Karel zog aus seiner Hosentasche den Ghalali-Schlüssel, betrachtete ihn, indem er ihn zwischen sich und Amanda hielt, und sagte: ,,Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch Excalibur und dann sind wir endlich am Ziel."

Amanda nickte.

,,Leider fehlt uns noch jede Spur von Crofts Freunden, die das Schwert an sich nahmen." murmelte Joachim dann.

,,Die werden schon noch auftauchen…" entgegnete Amanda, ,,…Unsere Männer werden es schon herausfinden. Ich bin sicher, wir werden sie recht bald aufstöbern, denn ich weiß, das dieser Kurtis alles für seine Lara tun würde."

,,Da bin ich ja beruhigt. Doch du weißt, das mir die Zeit davon läuft." sagte Karel bestimmt.

,,Sicher…" Amanda blickte ihm direkt in die Augen, ,,…Alles wird so kommen, wie es kommen soll und wir werden unser Ziel erreichen…" sie kam ihm näher und es klappte, ihm etwas vor zu gaukeln, ,,…Vertrau mir." Die Blondhaarige berührte abermals seine Lippen, doch tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie nicht, ob sie diesen Weg weiter gehen wollte.

Zudem wusste sie auch nicht, das Joachim noch einen überaus effektiven Trumpf im Ärmel hatte und diesen recht bald einsetzen würde…

-----

Die Dunkelheit wurde allmählich dünner und wich schließlich einem grellen weiß. Ein stetes Piepsen drang dann in ihre Ohren und ganz langsam schaffte sie es ihre Augen zu öffnen.

Lara fand sich tatsächlich in reinem Weiß wieder, doch bezweifelte direkt, das die sich im Jenseits befand. Sie erkannte ein Krankenhauszimmer.

Zu ihrer Rechten war ein Fenster, in diesem kahlen Einzelzimmer, wo Lara den Sonnenaufgang erkannte und zu ihrer Linken, war das EKG Gerät, dessen Elektroden an ihrer Brust befestigt waren.

Lara schluckte und kam vollends zu sich. Sie fühlte sich noch immer elend, doch es war nicht mehr so schlimm, wie im Wald. Sie vermutete, das die Frau Hilfe geholt hatte, nachdem sie auf der Straße zusammen gebrochen war.

Die Archäologin spürte etwas an ihrem linken Arm und drehte den Kopf. Sie sah Infusionsschläuche, die in ihrem Arm steckten.

Sie schluckte und drehte den Kopf zu ihrer Schusswunde. Eine weiße Bettdecke lag über ihr, die sie mit den Händen weg streifte.

Lara trug einen, ebenfalls weißen Krankenhausschlafanzug und streifte das Oberteil ein Stück hoch. An ihrer Wunde war ein weißer Verband angebracht.

Seufzend legte die Grabjägerin den Kopf zurück und schloss kurz die Augen. Sie atmete tief durch und wusste, das sie ihre Freunde erreichen musste.

Eigentlich wollte sie aufstehen, doch ihr Körper wollte ihr nicht recht gehorchen, da ihr immer noch schwindelig war.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und eine Krankenschwester in einem weißen Kittel kam herein. Sie war etwas älter, mit dunkeln Haaren und trug eine Brille.

Lara öffnete abrupt die Augen und blickte die Frau an.

Die Krankenschwester sah es, kam lächelnd an das Bett und begann in spanisch zu sprechen: ,,Sie sind ja wach, senorita. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Lara schluckte und antwortete der Frau, ebenfalls auf spanisch: ,,Wo bin ich?"

,,Sie sind im Krankenhaus von Ciudad Bolívar, senorita. Ihr Wunde wurde versorgt, aber sie sollten sich noch dringend ausruhen. Wie heißen Sie?" entgegnete die Frau.

,,Mein Name…ist Lara Croft."

,,Britin, nicht wahr…" schlussfolgerte die Krankenschwester, als sie Laras Akzent hörte, ,,…Ich werde gleich Ihren Arzt rufen, damit er sie über alles aufklärt. Warten Sie bitte einen Moment."

Die Schwester wollte sich umdrehen und gehen, doch Lara packte ihre Hand: ,,Warten Sie…" und als die Frau wieder zu ihr blickte, fragte Lara, ,,…Kann ich telefonieren? Es ist wirklich wichtig."

-----

Mit den Händen stützte er den Kopf auf den Knien ab. So saß er, niedergeschlagen und entmutigt, auf dem Sofa des Hotelzimmers in Venezuela, seitdem sie hier mit Sammys Flugzeug angekommen waren, das Kurtis geflogen hatte.

Natürlich hatten er auch Sammy und Madeleine auf Madeira von allem in Kenntnis gesetzt und ihnen geraten noch dort zu bleiben, da es im Croft Manor wahrscheinlich noch nicht sicher war.

Die Sonne ging gerade auf. Sie waren vor einigen Stunden gelandet, und seitdem versuchte Zip heraus zu finden, wo Karel und Amanda steckten, indem er deren Spuren verfolgte.

Er hatte bisher die Landebahn in Caracas ausfindig machen können, doch ab dann musste er improvisieren, indem er Autovermietungen und Hotels nach verdächtigen abklapperte. Und das dauerte. Stunde um Stunde.

Patience verbrachte die Zeit mit meditieren und saß still in einer Ecke des Hotelzimmers. Sie machte sich mithilfe ihrer Fähigkeiten, ein Bild von all dem was passiert war und von all denen, die daran beteiligt waren.

Leon hatte Zip geholfen, obwohl er nicht viel machen konnte. Er blickte stattdessen immer wieder zu Kurtis und beschloss nun mit ihm zu reden und zu versuchen, ihn etwas auf zu muntern. Also stand er auf.

Das, was Kurtis im nächsten Moment realisierte, war eine Hand auf seiner Schuler und er blickte auf.

,,Gibt es was neues?" fragte Kurtis, noch immer entmutigt.

Leon schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, ich wollte nur mal nachfragen, wie es dir geht?"

Kurtis hob beide Augenbrauen: ,,Wie es mir geht? Das fragst du nicht wirklich, oder?…Was glaubst du denn wie es mir geht?…" er machte eine kurze Pause, dann sprach er weiter, ,,…Wir sitzen seit Stunden hier und können nicht das geringste tun…"

,,Hey…" Leon unterbrach ihn und rüttelte ihm einmal aufmunternd an der Schulter, ,,…Wir finden die. Und wir finden deine Verlobte…Schon vergessen?"

Kurtis holte Luft, um etwas zu entgegnen, doch plötzlich vibrierte etwas in seiner Hosentasche, dem gleich darauf ein Klingeln folgte. Er erschrak fast, doch zog das Gerät dann aus seiner Hosentasche.

Ein Blick auf das Display verriet ihm, das es ein Anruf hier aus Venezuela war.

Doch wer würde ihn hier anrufen?

Kurtis fackelte nicht lange, klappte sein Telefon auf und nahm den Anruf entgegen: ,,Ja?"

,,_…Kurtis…"_

Er erkannte ihre Stimme und sein Herz machte einen Aussetzer. Er sprang vom Sofa auf und seine Stimme klang hoffnungsvoll: ,,Lara!"

Erwartungsvolle Blicke von Leon, Zip und Patience richteten sich abrupt auf Kurtis…

-----

Lara hatte sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt und ihr Verstand hatte sich geklärt. Das EKG-Gerät wurde ihr bereits abgenommen und die Infusion gewechselt.

Überhaupt ging es ihr schon viel besser, als heute morgen. Sie hatte auch etwas gegessen, wenn es auch nicht viel gewesen war.

Jetzt wartete die Archäologin darauf, das ihre Freunde kamen. Dann klopfte es auch schon an ihre Tür und abrupt drehte Lara den Kopf, als ihre Freunde eintraten.

Kurtis war der Erste und Erleichterung stand in seinen Augen geschrieben.

Lara begann zu lächeln, als sie ihn erblickte und es war so, als wären sie Jahrhunderte getrennt gewesen. Auch Kurtis lächelte und begann dann zu ihr zu eilen. Er setzte sich auf ihr Bett und umarmte sie: ,,Oh Lara…das waren die längsten vier Tage meines Lebens."

Lara erwiderte seine Umarmung erleichtert und schloss dabei die Augen. Sie ließ sich einfach in seine Arme fallen und genoss seine Nähe.

Die beiden bekamen nur gedämpft mit, das Zip, Leon und Patience ebenfalls eintraten.

Nach einigen Sekunden löste Kurtis sich von ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss, dann fragte er: ,,Mensch Lara, was ist passiert?…Du siehst so blass aus. Wie geht es dir?"

,,Besser…" Lara überging seine Frage etwas, als die anderen in ihr Blickfeld traten: ,,…Zip? Du bist auch hier?"

Der Computerfreak grinste breit: ,,Ja, es ist schön zu sehen, das du noch lebst."

Lara nickte und sah Patience mit einem Lächeln, die allerdings ohne den Speer und in normaler Kleidung da war. Lara war überrascht sie ihr zu sehen: ,,Patience?…Was machst du denn hier?"

,,Das erklären wir dir später…" begann Kurtis, ,,…Sie und Leon haben uns geholfen…" er stellte Lara Leon vor, ,,…Lara, das ist Leon Kennedy."

Der Agent reichte Lara mit einem freundlichen Nicken die Hand, das sie dann erwiderte.

,,Er ist Special Agent der USA und seine Vorgesetzten haben ihn beauftragt ein Artefakt wieder zu beschaffen, das wohl Karel und seine Leute gestohlen haben. Es ist eines von vielen, die gestohlen wurden. Das wiederum hat Patience auf den Plan gerufen."

Lara zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

,,Ja…" begann die Magdalena, ,,…ich weiß nicht, ob du davon gehört hast, aber in den letzten vier Wochen, wurden sehr bedeutende Artefakte aus den größten Museen in Frankreich, Amerika und Italien gestohlen…" Patience blickte dabei Lara an und fuhr nach einer kurzen Pause fort, ,,…Diese Artefakte, die bis jetzt verschwunden sind, sind äußerst mächtig, nach den Legenden zu schließen. Da ist einmal, der Stein der Weisen, dann das Amulett der Königin Kleopatra und das dritte trägt den Namen Träne des Todes…Fakt ist das die Täter, die jene Schätze gestohlen haben, diese grässlichen Rituale durchführen und dich entführt haben, die ein und die selben sind."

,,Das konnte ich mir schon fast denken, das Karel hinter größerem her ist…" murmelte Lara nachdenklich, als sie das gehört hatte.

,,Weißt du etwas über diese Artefakte?" fragte Zip an Lara gerichtet.

Sie nickte: ,,Ja, der Stein der Weisen ist mir ein Begriff, obwohl ich nicht wusste, das er existiert, was wiederum dumm von mir war dies an zu nehmen, nach allem was ich bis jetzt gesehen habe…" sie pausierte einen kurzen Moment, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, ,,…Mit diesem Stein kann man laut der Legende jedes Metall zu Gold verwandeln und er ist ein alchemistisches Artefakt. Außerdem heißt es, das der Stein der Weisen über die Macht verfügt ewiges Leben zu schenken.…Das Amulett der Königin Kleopatra ist - wie der Name schon darauf hin deutet - ägyptisch. Es heißt, das diese Kette demjenigen, der sie trägt Unwiderstehlichkeit zukommen lassen soll. So das alle Menschen ihm gehorsam unterliegen und den Bezug zur Realität verlieren…Doch über die Träne des Todes, weiß ich nichts."

Lara behielt das mit der Träne des Leben noch für sich, da sie erst wissen wollte, was die anderen wussten.

,,Die Träne des Todes…" begann Leon, ,,…ist ein dunkler Kristall in Form eines ovalen Kreises. Darin befindet sich eine Öffnung und in diese Öffnung soll, laut Überlieferung die Träne des Lebens passen, die aber bis heute noch nicht gefunden wurde. Den genauen verlauf der Geschichte dieses Artefaktes kenne ich leider nicht, aber zusammengesetzt, hat es die Macht über leben und Tod…Dieses Artefakt wurde aus den Geheimarchiven der USA gestohlen."

Lara blickte den Agenten an: ,,Nun ich schätze, die Träne des Lebens ist nicht weiterhin verborgen."

,,Was willst du damit sagen?" fragte Kurtis und blickte Lara an.

,,Ich haben sie gefunden…" antwortete Lara, ,,…Naja, das heißt eher, ich wurde dazu gezwungen sie zu suchen."

,,Was?" entfuhr es Leon.

Lara nickte: ,,Ja, aber ich habe das Artefakt nicht. Es ist in Amandas Händen."

,,Amanda?" hinterfragte Zip mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Und perplexem Gesichtsausdruck, genau wie Kurtis.

Lara nickte.

Patience und Leon waren ratlos.

,,Wer ist das?" fragte die Magdalena.

Lara seufzte: ,,Sie ist eine alte Bekannte von mir, die für die falsche Seite arbeitet, aber mehr möchte ich nicht dazu sagen. Sie arbeitet mit Karel zusammen…" sie wechselte das Thema, ,,…Was haben die vor?"

,,So genau wissen wir das nicht…" begann Zip, ,,…Wir vermuten mittlerweile, das Karel wohl durch die Explosion des Nephilim damals in Prag seine…naja…Unsterblichkeit verloren hat, denn du sagtest ja, er ist ebenfalls ein Nephilim…Vielleicht will er eine Unsterblichkeit zurück gewinnen."

Lara blickte ihren Computerassistenten fragend an: ,,Wie?…Glaubt ihr, dafür braucht er diese Artefakte?"

Zip nickte: ,,Wir wissen es nicht genau wie er das anstellen will und auch nicht wieso er die Rituale im Museum abgehalten hatte, - er steckt dahinter, sowie hinter zahlreichen anderen, wie wir heraus fanden - aber wir denken, das es die einzig plausible Erklärung ist."

Lara nickte nachdenklich: ,,Ihr könntet recht haben."

,,Das ist noch nicht alles, Lara…" sagte Kurtis dann und blickte Lara in die Augen, ,,…Sie waren auch in Croft Manor…und haben ordentlich Unordnung gemacht."

,,Na klasse…" murmelte Lara dazwischen.

Kurtis sagte es in einem Rutsch: ,,Lara, sie hatten es auf Excalibur abgesehen."

Die Archäologin weitete geschockte die Augen, denn sie wusste, wie machtvoll dieses Schwert war, auch in zerbrochenem Zustand: ,,Was?…Ist es…Ich meine…haben wir…"

,,Sei unbesorgt…" begann Zip und drehte sich etwas zur Seite, um einen Rucksack zu zeigen, den er geschultert hatte, ,,…das Schwert ist sicher. Wir konnten fliehen."

Lara nickte erleichtert, doch wusste nun, das sie es sagen musste: ,,Sie haben mir den Ghalali-Schlüssel weg genommen."

Kurtis und Zip blickten entgeistert drein, doch Kurtis sagte dann: ,,Naja…jedenfalls haben wir das Schwert noch und ich glaube nicht, das die uns noch aufstöbern können."

,,Sei dir da nicht so sicher." entgegnete Lara.

,,Was meinst du?" fragte Zip.

Lara schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf: ,,Nichts…Ich habe nur so ein Gefühl, das die uns noch einen Schritt voraus sind."

Kurze Stille herrschte zwischen der kleinen Gruppe.

,,Was tun wir jetzt?" fragte Zip schließlich.

,,Ich kann nicht locker lassen…" begann Leon, ,,…Ich muss meinen Auftrag zu ende bringen und werde an diesem Karel dran bleiben."

Lara nickte: ,,Ich werde Ihnen helfen…"

Zip und Kurtis blickten zu Lara auf, während sie weiter sprach: ,,…Ich habe meinen Entschluss gefasst und werde es ein für alle mal beenden."

,,Lara…" begann Kurtis und nahm ihre Hand, ,,…du bist verletzt und…"

,,Na und?…" sie unterbrach ihn und blickte ihm in die Augen, ,,…Wenn ich das jetzt nicht tue, dann wird es niemals wieder aufhören…Kurtis, sie kommen immer wieder und überraschen uns. Diesmal werde ich den Spieß umdrehen."

Kurtis atmete durch, doch sah ein, das sie recht hatte und er sagte: ,,Okay…"

-----

,,Die Jungs sind unterwegs…" sagte Patience, als sie zu Lara ans Bett zurück kam.

Lara blickte sie an und nickte.

Kurtis, Leon und Zip waren zurück zum Hotel gefahren, um alles für die Abreise vorzubereiten und um heraus zu finden, wohin Karel und Amanda jetzt unterwegs waren. Dann würden sie anrufen und Lara und Patience würden zu ihnen zurück kehren.

Lara hatte ihnen vorhin noch alles erzählt, was sie in den vergangenen Tagen erlebt hatte und im Gegenzug hatten sie auch erfahren, was bei Kurtis, Zip, Leon und Patience los gewesen war.

,,Gut, dann können wir ja bald hier verschwinden." meinte Lara, als sich die Magdalena zu ihr auf die Bettkante setzte.

,,Vorausgesetzt, die lassen dich hier so einfach verschwinden." entgegnete Patience.

,,Wieso nicht?" hielt Lara dagegen.

,,Naja…du warst ziemlich schwer verletzt und ich denke nicht, das du wieder vollkommen okay bist."

Lara schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: ,,Nein, das bin ich auch nicht. Zumindest fühlt es sich nicht so an, aber in ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder ganz die Alte."

Patience nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln: ,,Ich bin wirklich froh, das es dir einigermaßen gut geht, nachdem was mir Zip und Kurtis erzählt haben."

,,Ja, das war ganz schön heftig." murmelte Lara nachdenklich.

,,Du machst Witze…" entgegnete Patience, ,,…du hättest sterben können."

,,Ich weiß…" begann Lara und blickte Patience in die Augen, ,,…aber die haben mich nicht sterben lassen…und dann hat Amanda mir zur Flucht verholfen."

Patience nickte. Sie schloss die Augen und horchte, denn sie wollte wissen, was Lara wusste und ihre innere Stimme verriet es ihr.

,,Hey…" unterbrach Lara ihre Freundin, ,,…was machst du da?"

Die Magdalena öffnete ihre Augen wieder und blickte Lara nachdenklich an: ,,…Würdest du ihr verzeihen?"

Die Archäologin zog beide Augenbrauen hoch: ,,…Was? Wem?"

,,Na Amanda."

,,Patience!…" unterbrach Lara aufgebracht, denn sie wusste über die Gabe der Magdalena bescheid, ,,…Hast du etwa deine Fähigkeiten bei mir benutzt?"

Die Magdalena nickte ruhig: ,,Ich weiß, das du ihr verzeihen würdest und…"

,,Hey, also das geht dich nichts an, okay…" warf Lara ihr aufgebracht entgegen, ,,…Dieses Miststück hat einen Haufen Unheil angerichtet. Sie ist Schuld daran, das meine Mutter…" sie brach ab, als sie Patience´ Blick sah.

Lara hatte sich vergessen, denn all die Wut, die sie noch immer für Amanda empfand, brodelte in ihr, doch sie wusste, das sie zu weit gegangen war.

,,Es tut mir Leid…" sagte Lara dann aufrichtig, ,,…Du…Bitte entschuldige."

Die Magdalena schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen, Lara…Ich weiß, was Amanda dir angetan hat, denn ich sah es in deinem Herzen. Genauso weiß ich aber auch, das du, im Gegensatz zu ihr vielleicht, bereit bist zu verzeihen."

Die beiden Frauen blickten einander an und Stille legte sich zwischen sie.

Nach weinigen Momenten ergriff Lara allerdings wieder das Wort, sichtlich beeindruckt über Patience´ Worte: ,,Em…danke, aber…ich weiß nicht, ob ich in nächster Zeit dazu in der Lage sein werde…"

,,Du wirst es sein…" versicherte die Magdalena und unterbrach Lara somit, ,,…Vertrau auf dein Herz, es wird dir den richtigen Moment zeigen."

Lara lächelte knapp. Sie war erstaunt über die Worte ihrer Freundin, doch wollte dieses Thema abschließen.

,,Also, wann kannst du hier raus?" fragte Patience, als hätte sie das Geahnt, was Lara eben dachte.

Lara zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Der Arzt, der mich behandelt hat, war heute Vormittag hier zur Visite und er meinte, das ich noch einige Tage liegen bleiben soll, da ich sehr viel Blut verloren habe und um sicher zu gehen, das die Naht nicht noch einmal aufplatzt…Aber ich werde bereit sein, wenn die anderen anrufen."

Patience wusste, das Lara ihren eigenen Kopf hatte und man sie nicht umstimmen konnte, also nickte sie: ,,Gut. Zum Glück hast du noch etwas Zeit, um dich aus zu ruhen, bevor es weiter geht."

Lara nickte und legte den Kopf zurück ins Kissen. Sie seufzte und musste sich eingestehen, das sie doch, wieder oder immer noch, ziemlich müde war.

Patience lächelte, schluckte und sagte dann: ,,So, du und dieser Kurtis? Ihr seid verlobt?"

Lara nickte lächelnd: ,,Ja…das ist das einzig positive im Moment."

,,Das freut mich für dich und ich weiß, das es so sein soll, denn alles ist vorherbestimmt." entgegnete Patience.

Lara zog abermals die Augenbrauen hoch: ,,Patience, du sprichst, wie stets, in Rätseln."

Die Magdalena lächelte: ,,Ich weiß nicht ob ich es dir sagen soll, aber ich habe in sein Herz gesehen, so wie damals in deins, als wir uns kennen lernten…" sie machte eine kurze Pause und sah Laras fragenden Blick, ,,…Er ist aufrichtig und ehrlich und selten haben Menschen solch ein Glück, jemanden zu finden, der treu und loyal bis in den Tod ist. Er würde einfach…"

,,…alles für mich tun…" beendete Lara ihren Satz mit einem Grinsen, ,,…Das weiß ich, denn ich würde es genauso für ihn tun."

Patience stimmte in das Lächeln ein: ,,Ich weiß."

Lara nickte knapp. Sie wusste das die Magdalena es wusste. Die Magdalena wusste immer, was in den Herzen der Menschen, in dem tiefsten Abgrund einer Menschenseele verborgen war. Sie erkannte Lügen sofort, genauso wie die Wahrheit.

Wieder herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden Freundinnen. Jede von ihnen dachte nach. Über das was geschehen war, bis hin zu dem was sie eben zueinander gesagt hatten.

Lara drehte den Kopf zur Seite und blickte aus dem Fenster.

Die Magdalena blickte ihre Freundin an und wusste, das Lara und Kurtis sich sehr liebten, doch ob sich alles zum Guten wenden würde, wusste selbst sie nicht, denn sie fühlte etwas herannahen und deshalb schwieg sie vorerst...


	22. Ankunft in Rom

**Ankunft in Rom**

Am nächsten Morgen, brachen sie auf.

Zip hatte noch in der vergangenen Nacht heraus gefunden, das Karel, Amanda und seine ganze Gefolgschaft abgereist waren. Er blieb an ihnen dran, auch während dem Flug, denn vor knapp einer Stunde waren sie gestartet.

Lara hatte das Krankenhaus mittlerweile verlassen und hatte Kurtis geholfen, Sammys Flugzeug zu starten, das nun mit dem Autopiloten flog. Sie saß jetzt noch immer mit Kurtis vorne im Cockpit und obwohl ihre Freunde ihr rieten, sich noch ein wenig aus zu ruhen, bestand Lara darauf. Sie wollte eben einfach etwas tun und nicht untätig herum liegen.

Natürlich hatte sie in der Zwischenzeit auch mit Sammy und Madeleine gesprochen und sie auf den neuesten Stand gebracht.

Patience und Leon waren hinten im Flugzeug bei Zip an den Sitzecken, der über seinem PC saß, um Karel nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Kurtis sah ab und zu mal zu Lara rüber und fand, das sie immer noch nicht fit aussah. Er gab zu, das er sich doch Sorgen machte.

Nach einigen weiteren Minuten, ergriff er das Wort: ,,Hey, Liebling…also ich will nicht um den heißen Brei reden aber findest du nicht, das du dich noch etwas hinlegen solltest?"

Lara seufzte genervt: ,,Kurtis, das Thema hatten wir bereits und ich habe mich dazu auch eindeutig geäußert."

Kurtis nickte: ,,Ja, aber ich meine ja nur, weil du…"

,,Hey…" unterbrach Lara und blickte zu ihm rüber, ,,…es geht mir gut, das sagte ich dir bereits und wenn du dich erinnerst wurde ich angeschossen. Da ist es normal wenn man nicht ganz fit aussieht, also brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen."

Kurtis musterte seine Verlobte und fand ihre Wangen irgendwie gerötet, doch sagte nichts weiter, da er wusste, wie kratzbürstig Lara sein konnte, wenn sie sich wiederholen musste.

,,Okay…" begann er, ,,…ich hoffe du verstehst es trotzdem, das ich mir Sorgen um dich mache, aber ich werde dieses Thema nicht mehr ansprechen, denn ich denke, das du es schon sagen wirst, wenn es dir nicht gut gehen würde."

Lara nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln: ,,Ja, das werde ich und ich danke dir. Es ist schön zu wissen, das man jemandem nicht egal ist."

Jetzt musste auch Kurtis Lächeln: ,,Du bist mir alles andere als egal, Liebling und das weißt du."

Die Archäologin nickte und war froh darüber, das sie Kurtis etwas beruhigen konnte. Jedoch wusste sie auch, das er nicht unrecht gehabt hatte, denn irgendwie fühlte Lara ich nicht ganz auf der Höhe und sie würde sogar sagen, das es ihr schlechter ging wie heute morgen. Doch sie spielte es herunter und schob es auf die Anstrengung der Abreise aus Venezuela.

Plötzlich kam Patience nach vorne und unterbrach die beiden: ,,Lara? Kurtis?"

Die beiden drehten sich um und Patience sprach weiter: ,,Könnt ihr bitte mal nach hinten kommen?"

Kurtis nickte schweigend und stand auf, um Patience zu folgen.

Lara tat es ihm dann gleich, da ja der Autopilot noch immer angeschaltet war. Allerdings spürte sie ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl und musste sich kurz, halt suchend, am Sitz festhalten, da sie sonst wohlmöglich umgekippt wäre. Die Archäologin atmete tief durch, dann ging es wieder und sie setzte ihren Weg fort…

,,Ja?" fragte Kurtis, als er nach der Magdalena an der Sitzecke bei Zip und Leon angekommen war. Zwei Sekunden später trat auch Lara dazu.

,,Wir haben uns etwas überlegt…" begann Leon und schaute zu Lara und Kurtis hoch, die nebeneinander standen.

,,Naja, es ist eher ein etwas gewagter Vorschlag." meinte Zip murmelnd und blickte von seinem PC hoch.

,,Um was geht es?" wollte Lara neugierig wissen.

,,Nun…" begann Leon, ,,…Zip sagte mir, das er zwar die Spur Karels weiter verfolgen wird, doch das könnte etwas dauern, sie nach der Landung wieder ausfindig zu machen, denn wir wissen nicht, was die genau vor haben und wo sie landen werden. Wir wissen ja nur das sie Nach Europa fliegen…" er machte eine kurze Pause, ,,…Sobald Zip dann heraus gefunden hat, wo Karel auf zu finden ist, werden Patience und ich da hin gehen und uns dort mal umsehen."

Lara und Kurtis blickten erstaunt drein.

,,Was?" fragte Kurtis mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

,,Ja, das erscheint mir als gute Idee, um heraus zu finden, was dieses Ekel im Schilde führt." stimmte die Magdalena Leon zu.

Lara war allerdings nicht sonderlich begeistert und zeigte es auch: ,,Also, ich finde ihr habt einen Knall…" sie blickte ihre Freunde an, ,,…Dieser Mann ist gefährlich. Ihr hattet noch nicht mit ihm zu tun und euer Vorhaben ist mehr als einfältig. Es ist zu riskant."

,,Wir werden uns nur umsehen und euch dann kontaktieren, wenn wir etwas herausfinden." meinte Leon entschlossen.

,,Ja…" begann Patience erneut, ,,…Zweifelst du etwa an unseren Fähigkeiten?"

Lara wusste von Kurtis, das Leon ein überaus fähiger und abgehärteter Agent war und mit der Magdalena an der Seite, war einem schon das Glück gegönnt, doch es war Wahnsinn das zu tun und das würde Lara niemals zulassen: ,,Nein, ich zweifle nicht an euch, aber wenn der Mistkerl euch erwischt, dann weiß Gott, was er mit euch anstellen wird, ihr wisst ja nicht das er…" Lara stoppte abrupt, da ihr einfiel, es ihren Freunden noch gar nicht gesagt zu haben.

,,Was?" fragte Leon die Archäologin.

Lara holte Luft um etwas zu sagen, doch wusste nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte, ihren Freunden diese Nachricht bei zu bringen, also schwieg sie einen Moment.

Kurtis wurde stutzig, genau wie Zip, doch im Gegensatz zu dem Computerfreak ergriff er das Wort: ,,Lara? Was ist los?"

Die Archäologin drehte sich zu Kurtis und blickte ihm in die Augen: ,,Erinnerst du dich, das wir uns damals nicht erklären konnten, was mit Eckhardts Handschuh passiert war, nachdem du Damian getötet hattest?"

Kurtis nickte langsam und spürte etwas unangenehmes herauf ziehen.

,,Was ist damit?" hakte Zip neugierig nach.

Lara brachte es hinter sich und sprach es aus: ,,Karel ist im Besitz dieses Handschuhes."

,,Was?" entfuhr es Kurtis, der wusste, das sich ihre Chancen gerade geändert hatten. Und das nicht zum Guten.

,,…Er hat uns seit Prag beobachtet…" erklärte Lara, ,,…doch die Explosion des Nephilim hatte ihn sterblich gemacht und sämtliche Macht geraubt…Karel war uns gefolgt, trotz das er machtlos war und nachdem ich von den Kräften befreit wurde, als ich damals…" sie sprach anders weiter, da sie diesen Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen wollte, ,,…Naja…er hat sie in Besitz genommen und die Kräfte sind auf ihn übergegangen. Immerhin ist Joachim ja ein geborener Nephilim…Dann, als wir beide bewusstlos waren, schnappte er sich noch den Handschuh und wollte uns eigentlich umbringen, doch seine neue Macht war noch zu schwach, also wartete er auf den richtigen Moment. Jetzt sind seine Kräfte gewachsen, bis ins unermessliche, doch noch immer ist Karel ein sterblicher."

Zip blickte baff drein und ihm fehlten die Worte. Ebenso wie Leon und Patience, die beide natürlich und schon vor einigen Tagen von Zip und Kurtis über alles aufgeklärt worden waren.

,,Em…" begann Kurtis, ,,…dann…haben wir ein Problem."

,,Mann, darauf wären wir jetzt ohne dich nie gekommen." murmelte Zip ironisch, jedoch nicht böse gemeint und faltete die Hände hinter seinem Kopf, als er sich gegen die Lehne der Sitzbank zurück lehnte.

,,Dann ist es ja wohl klar, das Karel seine Unsterblichkeit zurück haben will…" sagte Patience, ,,…Um jeden Preis."

,,Das klingt nicht gerade gut, nachdem was ihr mir in den vergangenen Tagen alles über Nephilim und den ganzen alchemistischen Kram erzählt habt." fügte Leon hinzu.

Lara nickte nachdenklich: ,,Wenn ihm das geling…dann weiß ich nicht zu was er fähig sein wird. Ich weiß, was die Kräfte des Nephilim bewirken, ich habe es ja am eigenen Leib gespürt, doch keine Ahnung, was passiert, wenn Karel auch noch den Handschuh benutzt."

,,Das müssen wir verhindern." murmelte Kurtis.

,,Wie denn?…" fragte Patience, ,,…Er ist doch schon im Besitz von beidem."

Kurtis schüttete den Kopf: ,,Ja, nein, das meine ich nicht…Ich meine das er seine Unsterblichkeit oder was auch immer zurück haben will, denn dann würde ihn niemand mehr aufhalten können."

,,Wir müssen ihm also das Handwerk legen, bevor er sein Ziel erreicht. Denn noch ist er genauso verwundbar wie wir alle." beschloss Lara und ein einstimmiges Nicken folgte.

,,Dann wäre doch unser Plan gar nicht so übel, oder?…" fragte Patience, und als Lara sie anblickte, sprach sie weiter, ,,…Na der, das Leon und ich uns an Karels Versen heften."

Lara seufzte langsam und schien widersprechen zu wollen, doch Leon war schneller: ,,Die Magdalena hat recht. So können wir ihn beschatten und euch auf seine Fährte locken."

,,Ich finde die Idee gar nicht so übel." pflichtete Kurtis seinem Freund nachdenklich bei.

Die Grabjägerin blickte ihren Verlobten an und sagte: ,,Und wenn Karel sie erwischt?"

,,Das wird er nicht…" kam es von Patience, die Kurtis mit einer Antwort zuvor kam, ,,…Wir beide sind spezialisiert dafür und werden das erledigen…Du hingegen bleibst bei Zip und Kurtis, da du im Moment echt fertig aussiehst."

Empört blickte Lara ihre Freundin an: ,,Patience!"

,,Es stimmt, was sie sagt..." pflichtete Zip bei, ,,…du siehst nicht gut aus."

Lara verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schloss kurz die Augen. Sie hatte jetzt keinen Nerv und keine Kraft rum zu streiten, also gab sie widerwillig nach: ,,Okay, euer Plan wird umgesetzt, aber ihr nehmt Headsets mit, um mit uns in Kontakt zu bleiben und wenn es auch nur den Funken eines Problems gibt, dann verschwindet ihr."

Patience nickte.

,,Sicher…" entgegnete Leon mit entschlossener Stimme, ,,…Jetzt müssen wir nur abwarten, wo die landen werden."

-----

,,Unglaublich…" meinte Zip, als er seinen Laptop auf dem Wohnzimmertisch abstellte, ,,...das Patience aber auch überall Freunde hat, die zufällig ein Haus haben und zufällig im Urlaub sind." Er betonte den Satz ironisch mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

,,Komm schon…" entgegnete Lara, die ihm mit Kurtis und einigen Taschen und Rucksäcken folgte, ,,…sie war einmal die Agentin der katholischen Kirche und ihr Heim war der Vatikan. Selbst, als sie auf ihre Pflichten als Magdalena verzichtete, behielt sie einige Freunde hier in Rom zurück, die sie nicht meiden und gerne bereit sind ihr zu helfen…" sie wandte sich zu Kurtis, ,,…Danke übrigens, das ihr mir was zum anziehen besorgt habt."

,,Kein Problem…" entgegnete Kurtis und stellte die Rucksäcke mit den Kleider und allerlei technischen Geräten von Zip, sowie den Bruchstücken von Excalibur neben die Couch.

Zip hatte unterdessen seinen Laptop hochgefahren und stellte eine Verbindung zu Leon und Patience her.

Die beiden waren schon am Flughafen, kurz nach der Landung, hier in Rom, aufgebrochen, um Karel zu verfolgen. Zip hatte deren Spur aufgenommen, als Karel und Amanda sich einen Wagen gemietet haben und nun verfolgte er deren Fährte mittels des GPS-Signals in dem Mietwagen und würde so Leon und Patience hinter ihnen her lotzen.

,,Okay, ich werde mir jetzt erst mal eine Dusche gönnen…" sagte Lara und schnappte sich den Rucksack in dem ihre Kleider und Badeutensilien drin waren, die Kurtis ihr besorgt hatte, ,,…ich bin längst überfällig."

Kurtis grinste leicht: ,,Dann mach mal…Wir zwei warten hier unten und sobald sich etwas ergibt, rufen wir dich."

Lara nickte lächelnd und verließ dann das Wohnzimmer, da sie von der Magdalena wusste, das sich das Badezimmer im ersten Stock befand.

Die Archäologin fand es ohne Schwierigkeiten und wusste, das sie ihre heiß ersehnte Dusche genießen würde…

Gerade eben, vor knapp einer halben Stunde waren sie in Rom gelandet und hatten das Flugzeug auf dem Flughafen stehen lassen.

Im Herbst war Rom immer besonders schön an zu sehen, doch um eine Sightseeingtour zu machen, waren sie nicht hier.

Patience hatte einen Unterschlupf gewusst, da es wohl zu auffällig gewesen wäre in ein Hotel zu gehen. Allerdings, wenn Zip Karel aufspüren konnte, dann konnte Karel genauso gut auch sie aufspüren. Das war ein weiterer Grund ein Hotel zu meiden, da sie alle dort viel zu ungeschützt wären.

So kamen sie hier her in einem kleinen, ärmlichen Viertel in Rom. Dieses Haus, das ihnen nun Unterschlupf gewährte, gehörte einem guten Bekannten von Patience, der allerdings im Moment auf Auslandsreise war.

Lara stellte das Wasser nach der Dusche ab und stieg aus der Wanne, mit dem Duschvorhang. Das warme Wasser hatte sich richtig gut auf ihrer Haut angefühlt.

Sie schnappte sich ein großes Badetuch, das sie zuvor aus ihrer Tasche genommen und zurecht gelegt hatte und trocknete sich nun damit ab.

Sie war vorsichtig an ihrer Wunde, die seit einigen Stunden wieder weh tat, was klar war, denn die Medikamente aus dem Krankenhaus hatten aufgehört zu wirken. Allerdings war es jetzt anders. Es fühlte sich anders an, da ihr zunehmend auch schwindelig wurde.

Relativ rasch zog sie sich dann auch an und wählte ein rotes Shirt und eine dunkelblaue Jeans. Die frischen Kleider wahren wohltuend. Danach kämmte sie sich ihre langen Haare, die sich durch die Feuchtigkeit noch etwas wellten.

Einen Spiegel brauchte sie dazu nicht, jedoch nahm sie das Badetuch und wischte zu guter letzt das Kondenswasser vom Badezimmerspiegel über dem Waschbecken und blickte in ihr Spiegelbild.

Lara weitete die Augen, als sie sah, wie blass sie im Gesicht innerhalb der letzten Stunden geworden war. Überhaupt fühlte sie sich nicht sonderlich wohl.

Die Archäologin zuckte mit den Schultern, da sie es, wie vorhin im Flugzeug auf die Anstrengung der Reise schob und ging dann wieder hinunter zu Kurtis und Zip…

Die beiden saßen vor dem PC, als Lara wieder hinzu kam.

,,Und?" fragte Lara darauf bedacht, ob es schon Neuigkeiten von Leon und der Magdalena gab.

Zip und Kurtis blickten auf, doch der Computerassistent schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Sie sind Karel und Amanda auf der Fährte, die sich an der Stadtgrenze befinden, doch weiter sind wir noch nicht."

Lara nickte und verschwand kurz in der Küche.

Die beiden Männer warfen sich fragende Blicke zu, doch nur wenige Sekunden später kehrte Lara mit einem Glas Wasser wieder zu ihnen zurück.

Das Wohnzimmer war recht klein, aber gemütlich eingerichtet. Neben einem Fenster, einem Fernseher, einer Wohnwand und der Eckcouch, gab es sonst nichts, außer einem weichen Teppich auf dem Holzboden.

Lara setzte sich neben Kurtis, auf die Couch. Zip saß rechts von ihnen, auf dem anderen Teil der Couch und starrte auf seinen Monitor. Dort blinkte immer noch das GPS-Signal von Karels Wagen und dem von Leon und Patience.

Kurtis blickte kurz zu Lara rüber und fragte: ,,Ist alles okay?"

Die Archäologin nickte aus einem Reflex heraus, mit einem kleinen Lächeln: ,,Ja, alles okay." Sie trank einen Schluck Wasser und wusste das sie jetzt alle abwarten mussten…

Eine geschlagene halbe Stunde verging, doch Leon und Patience meldeten stets, das sie Karel und Amanda noch immer verfolgten und diese noch nicht ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

Lara war zum dritten mal in der Küche gewesen, da sie noch immer durstig war. Sie kehrte gerade zu den anderen beiden zurück und fuhr sich nachdenklich über die Stirn, die ihrer Meinung nach etwas warm war. Stutzig blickte die Grabjägerin drein.

Kurtis sah ihr zu, als sie zu ihm zurück kam und sich auf die Couch setzte, wo sie erneut einen Schluck Wasser trank. Er hatte sie beobachtet und es war ungewöhnlich, wie sie sich verhielt. Zudem fand er auch, das sie irgendwie erhitzt aussah.

Lara stellte ihr Glas gerade auf den kleinen, hölzernen Couchtisch, als Kurtis seine Stimme erhob: ,,Lara…"

Sie blickte ihn an: ,,Ja?"

Kurtis kniff die Augenbrauen etwas zusammen: ,,Stimmt etwas nicht? Du siehst blass aus, obwohl deine Wangen ungewöhnlich gerötet sind…Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Zip sah unweigerlich auf, als er Kurtis Worte hörte und blickte seine Chefin und Freundin fragend, mit einem musternden Blick an.

Lara schluckte und musste sich eingestehen, das es ihr ja im Moment wirklich nicht sonderlich gut ging und das schon seit einigen Stunden.

,,Nein…" begann sie und ihre Stimme klang unsicher, ,,….Naja, ich weiß nicht. Mir ist irgendwie heiß." Sie strich sich ihre offenen Haare hinter die Ohren.

Kurtis musterte sie durchdringend und legte seine Hand an ihre Stirn. Seine Augen weiteten sich etwas: ,,Lara…du hast Fieber!"

,,Was?" entfuhr es Zip.

Lara blickte perplex drein: ,,Ja?…Das habe ich gar nicht bemerkt."

Kurtis legte seine Hand auch an die Seite ihres Halses und sein Verdacht wurde bestätigt: ,,Süße, du solltest dich hinlegen, das gefällt mir nicht. Deine Stirn ist ganz heiß."

Lara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Lass nur, das geht vorbei…"

,,Nein…" Kurtis war sichtlich besorgt, ,,…mit Fieber ist nicht zu spaßen. Bitte leg dich etwas hin…Komm, ich bringe dich hoch."

Lara wollte erneut etwas sagen, doch Zip kam ihr zuvor: ,,Kurtis hat recht. Du siehst nicht gut aus. Ruh dich ein bissen aus."

Lara sah es ein und nickte.

,,Dann komm…" Kurtis stand auf und nahm dabei ihre Hand, damit Lara ihm folgte, was sie dann auch tat. Sie musste zugeben, das dieses ungute Schwindelgefühl zugenommen hatte…

-----

,,Und?" fragte Zip, als Kurtis nach einigen Minuten wieder zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer kam.

Kurtis setzte sich zu ihm: ,,Sie hat sich oben ins Gästezimmer hingelegt…" er schluckte, ,,…ich werde später wieder nach ihr sehen."

,,Was glaubst du wo das her kommt?…" fragte Zip, ,,…Heute Morgen ging es ihr noch gut."

Kurtis zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Keine Ahnung…Ich hoffe nur, die Wunde hat sich nicht entzündet und löst so das Fieber aus."

,,Sollen wir einen Arzt verständigen?" wollte Zip dann wissen.

Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe ihr ein kühles Tuch auf die Stirn gelegt, doch wenn sich ihr Zustand nicht bessert, werden wir das wohl müssen…Es ist eigenartig, das kam so schlagartig."

Der Computerassistent nickte nachdenklich.

,,_Hey…"_ es war Leons Stimme, die aus dem PC erklang, ,,…_Leute wir sind am Ziel. Karel und Amanda haben gestoppt. Es ist eine alte, stillgelegte Industriefabrik am Meer, außerhalb von Rom."_

Diese Worte rissen Zip und Kurtis aus ihren Gedanken.

,,Okay…" sagte Zip, ,,…versucht heraus zu finden, was sie vor haben, aber lasst euch nicht erwischen."

,,_Machen wir."_ entgegnete der Amerikanische Agent.

,,Patience…" es war Kurtis, der dazwischen mischte, ,,…gibt es hier im Haus vielleicht irgendwo eine Hausapotheke?"

,,_Sicher…" _Patience klang verwirrt, ,,…_Im Arbeitszimmer am Ende des Flurs im Erdgeschoss. Wieso?"_

,,Ach nur so…Lara hat etwas Fieber bekommen." antwortete er und er spielte es absichtlich etwas runter, das er sich Sorgen machte, um seine Freunde nicht zu beunruhigen.

,,_Ist es was ernstes? Sollen wir zurück kommen?"_ fragte die Magdalena.

Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, ich denke, das wird schon wieder, wenn sie sich etwas Ruhe gönnt…Passt ihr auf euch auf."

,,_Okay. Bis später."_ sagte Patience dann und kappte die Verbindung.

Zip blickte Kurtis an, nachdem die Funkverbindung auf Stumm gestellt war: ,,Dann ist es nicht schlimm?"

Kurtis blickte den Schwarzen an: ,,Ich weiß es nicht. Lass uns etwas abwarten, okay. Ich wollte Leon und Patience nicht beunruhigen, solange wir nichts genaues wissen."

Der Computerfreak nickte zustimmend, doch wusste genau, wie nervös Kurtis war und wie groß seine Sorge um Lara war. Ihm ging es nämlich keineswegs anders…


	23. Das Ultimatum

**Das Ultimatum**

Leise betrat er das Gästezimmer, da er nicht wusste, ob sie schlief. Genauso leise, wie Kurtis die Tür geöffnet hatte, schloss er sie wieder und ging auf das Bett zu. Lara lag auf der Seite, von ihm weg gedreht und ganz langsam setzte er sich auf die Bettkante neben sie. Beide Arme reichten hatte sie unter den Kopf gelegt.

Behutsam strich Kurtis ihr eine Haarsträhne zurück, die ihr überm Gesicht hing. Abrupt öffnete Lara die Augen und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Sie blickte ihn mit müden Augen an: ,,Kurtis?…Ich habe dich gar nicht kommen gehört."

Kurtis sprach leise: ,,Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, bitte entschuldige…Ich wollte nur mal nach dir sehen. Konntest du etwas schlafen?"

Lara schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Kurtis musterte sie genau: ,,Wie geht es dir, Süße?" Lara schloss kurz die Augen und blickte ihn dann wieder an. Ihr ging es nicht besonders gut und sie atmete tief durch: ,,Ich fühle mich schrecklich."

Kurtis legte seine Hand sachte auf ihre Stirn und seine Mine versteifte sich, als er bemerkte, das ihr Fieber gestiegen war. ,,Verdammt…" murmelte er, doch sprach dann normal laut weiter, ,,…Es wird schlimmer. Lara ich werde dich zu einem Arzt bringen."

Er stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand.

Die Archäologin ergriff sie zögerlich, da sie sich irgendwie schwach fühlte und sagte dabei, als sie sich hin stellte: ,,Bist du sicher, das es nötig ist. Ich glaube nicht, das…" sie brach abrupt ab, als ihr schwindelig wurde und ihre Bewegungen inne hielt. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, zu fallen, doch wurde davon abgehalten. Denn Kurtis hatte an ihre Taille gegriffen, um zu verhindern, das sie fiel und blickte besorgt drein: ,,Hey…" seine Augenbrauen zogen sich etwas zusammen, ,,…Alles okay?"

Lara bemerkte erst jetzt, das sich ihre Hände in seine Schultern gekrallt hatten und schüttelte langsam den Kopf: ,,Ich…" sie schluckte, ,,…mir war nur plötzlich so schwindelig…"

Kurtis fasste ihr seitlich an den Hals und blickte besorgt drein: ,,Komm, wir müssen etwas gegen das Fieber machen." Lara nickte, da sie fühlte, nicht mehr die Kraft zu haben, um zu widersprechen. Kurtis legte behutsam seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und ging mit ihr wieder hinunter…

-----

Gemeinsam betraten sie das Wohnzimmer, wo sie gleich von Zips neugierigem Blick getroffen wurden. Die Grabjägerin sah, das es draußen bereits dunkel geworden war und die Wanduhr hinter der Couch verriet ihr, das es kurz nach zehn war.  
Kurtis führte Lara zur Couch und setze sich mit ihr wieder hin. Jetzt fiel erst richtig auf, das ihre Wangen stark gerötet waren.

,,Und? Geht es dir besser?" fragte Zip an Lara gerichtet.

Sie schwieg, da sie nicht schnell genug antworten konnte. Stattdessen tat Kurtis es: ,,Nein, das Fieber ist gestiegen…Mir gefällt das nicht."

Zip nickte schweigend und blickte betroffen drein. Kurtis stand dann wieder auf und ging Richtung Küche.

Lara blickte ihm hinterher: ,,Wo gehst du hin?"

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, sah seine Freundin an und antwortete: ,,…Ich habe in der Hausapotheke, hinten im Arbeitszimmer Medikamente gefunden, die dir sicher helfen werden. Warte einen Moment."  
Lara nickte, doch war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Freunde einfach nur übertrieben, andererseits war sie schon Jahre nicht mehr richtig krank gewesen und konnte sich auch nicht erklären, warum es ihr jetzt so schlecht ging.

Zip blickte sie immer noch an und das bemerkte Lara. Sie sah zu ihm hin und fragte etwas gereizt: ,,Was?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nichts, du siehst nur überhaupt nicht gut aus."

,,Du verstehst dich darauf, Frauen Komplimente zu machen…" murmelte Lara genervt und legte sich hin. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf der Armlehne der Couch und sie legte auch die Füße hoch. Nun lag sie wieder auf der linken Seite, um ihre Verletzung zu schonen und schloss die Augen, als es sie überlief.

Zip erkannte den Ernst der Lage, da er wusste, das Lara sich nur hinlegte, wenn es ihr wirklich dreckig ging und das war äußerst selten der Fall. Lara bekam eine Gänsehaut, da ihr urplötzlich eiskalt wurde. Es war eigenartig, denn es fing tief in ihr an und breitete sich über ihren ganzen Körper aus.

,,Lara?…" begann Zip besorgt, stand auf und setzte sich zu ihr, da sie plötzlich jede Farbe im Gesicht verlor und totenbleich wurde.

Die Archäologin öffnete ihre Augen und sah Zips Gesicht über ihr im Moment nur noch verschwommen.

,,Zip?" fragte sie schwach und fühlte, das seine warme Hand, ihre kalte ergriff. Plötzlich begann Lara zu zittern.

,,Ja…was ist los Lara?…" er klang besorgt und fühlte ihre Temperatur, doch er wartete keine Antwort ab, ,,…Kurtis, komm her!"

Keine zwei Sekunden kam Kurtis mit einem Glas Wasser aus der Küche geeilt und fragte noch im laufen: ,,Was ist?"

Der Computerfreak zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Keine Ahnung, sie ist plötzlich so schrecklich blass. Ihre Stirn ist heiß, doch ihr Schweiß, ihre Wangen und Hände eiskalt."

Kurtis hockte sich neben Zip und sah Lara an, als er sich von Zips Aussage überzeugte. Er bekam auf einmal ein ganz eigenartiges Gefühl und wusste, das etwas nicht stimmte. Entgeistert sah er, das seine

Verlobte zitterte und fragte nachdenklich: ,,Was passiert mit dir?"

Laras klare Augen blickten ihre Freunde an, doch sie war nicht fähig sich großartig zu bewegen: ,,Mir ist so kalt…"

Zip ließ ihre Hand los, um eine Wolldecke vom Ende der Couch zu nehmen, die er dann über Laras Körper legte. Kurtis hatte inzwischen Laras Kopf angehoben und ihr das Wasserglas an den Mund gesetzt.  
,,Das schmeckt etwas bitter, da Medikamente drin sind, die das Fieber senken sollen, aber es wird dir helfen." versicherte Kurtis ihr, als sie widerwillig das bittere Zeug runter schluckte.

Danach legte Kurtis ihren Kopf sachte wieder ab, stellte das halbleere Glas weg und strich Lara über die Stirn.

Die Grabjägerin hatte müde die Augen geschlossen, doch konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Es war schon fast unheimlich, da es ihr, mit jeder Minute, die verging, immer schlechter ging. Sie konnte sich das selbst nicht mehr erklären, doch irgendetwas sagte ihr, das es nicht normal war.

,,Süße…?" begann Kurtis leise, doch Lara gab keine Antwort mehr von sich. Sie wirkte abwesend, obwohl ihre Augen ab und zu aufgingen und sich wieder schlossen. Nach einigen Sekunden fragte Zip: ,,Sollen wir sie nicht in ein Krankenhaus bringen?"

Kurtis kniete vor der Couch und strich liebevoll über Laras Stirn. Er zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Ich weiß es nicht…ich habe das Gefühl, das da etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmt, aber ich denke wir sollten es schnellstens tun…" er blickte zu Zip hin, ,,…stell eine Verbindung zu Patience und Leon her. Wir müssen ihnen bescheid geben."

Zip nickte und tat es unverzüglich, während Kurtis Laras Hand hielt. Plötzlich aber, klingelte Kurtis´ Handy in seiner Hosentasche und er schreckte hoch. Zip stoppte sein Vorhaben und blickte fragend zu ihm auf, als Kurtis das Gerät aus seiner Hosentasche zog und auf das Display blickte. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

,,Wer ist es?" fragte Zip.

Kurtis wusste nicht, wer ihn jetzt anrufen wollte, also zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Keine Ahnung…" er klappte sein Handy auf und nahm den Anruf entgegen, ,,…Ja?"

Kurze Zeit hörte Kurtis nichts, außer einem Rascheln, doch dann erklang eine raue Männerstimme: ,,Ist das Fieber bereits gestiegen?"

Abrupt blickte Kurtis perplex drein und stand auf. Er glaubte nicht, welche Worte er gehört hatte.

,,Wer ist da?" fragte er mit Nachdruck.

,,Kurtis, wer…" begann Zip, verwundert über Kurtis´ Verhalten. Doch Kurtis hob die Hand, um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten, da er erneut die Stimmer vernahm.

,,Das weißt du doch ganz genau…" sagte die Stimme, die Kurtis nun immer bekannter vorkam, ,,…Es hat doch schon angefangen, als ihr aus Venezuela abgereist seid, um uns nach Italien zu folgen."

Kurtis weitete die Augen, denn nun wusste er mit wem er sprach: ,,Karel!" Er wusste nicht, woher dieser Mistkerl seine Handynummer hatte und woher er wusste, das sie hier in Rom waren, doch anscheinend waren Joachims Söldner doch nicht so einfältig wie er dachte.

Ein hämisches, glucksendes Lachen war zu hören: ,,Also weißt du es doch, Lux Veritatis. Sag mir, wie gefällt es dir zu sehen, wie deine Lara stirbt?"

…stirbt…?…  
Dieses Wort machte ihn stutzig und nervös zugleich.

,,Wovon reden Sie?" forderte Kurtis zu wissen, denn es kam ihm alles schleierhaft vor.

,,Lass mich raten…´´ begann Karel, als Kurtis etwas in die Mitte des Zimmers ging, ,,…Vor ein paar Stunden hat das Fieber begonnen und vor einigen Minuten das Zittern, nicht wahr?…Ich an deiner Stelle würde mir jetzt gut überlegen, was ich mache, denn das Leben deiner Freundin kann davon abhängen."

Kurtis schluckte entgeistert. Woher wusste Karel von Laras jetzigem Zustand und davon, das es ihr so schlecht ging? Beobachtete er sie etwa alle, ohne das sie es wussten?  
Kurtis wusste nicht, was er denken sollte.

,,Was heißt das?" fragte er dann vorsichtig, doch bestimmt.

,,Nun, ich weiß was ihr fehlt…" begann Joachim, ,,…Die Frage ist nur, ob du auch bereit bist das zu zahlen, was es verlangt, ihr Leben zu retten."

Allmählich wurde Kurtis sauer und stemmte seine freie Hand in seine Hüfte: ,,Lassen Sie diese Spielchen und diese Rätsel, Karel. Sagen sie mir, was mit Lara passiert?" Seine Stimme war zornig, drohend und ungeduldig. Wenn Laras Leben in Gefahr war, dann wollte er auch die Wahrheit hören.

Zip blickte zu Lara, die mit großen, unsicheren Augen zurück blickte, denn beide hörten Kurtis´ Worte.

,,Was mit ihr passiert ist ganz einfach…" Karel legte eine absichtliche Pause ein, ,,…Sie wird die Nacht nicht überleben, ohne meine Hilfe, denn sie hat Venezuela nicht verlassen, ohne etwas von mir mit zu nehmen."

Kurtis spürte wie seine Wut größer wurde, denn er wollte Joachims Worten nicht glauben: ,,Was hat das zu bedeuten? Was haben sie mit ihr gemacht?"

Wieder war ein triumphierendes Lachen aus dem Handy zu vernehmen, dann sprach er es einfach eiskalt aus, als wäre es nichts gewesen: ,,Ich habe sie vergiftet. Macht euch nicht die Mühe, denn sie wird tot sein, bevor ihr das Gegengift gefunden habt, doch ich habe es hier."

Kurtis wechselte bei diesen Worten die Farbe, denn er konnte es kaum glauben und er wollte es auch nicht. Er war nicht fähig etwas zu entgegnen, da ihm im Moment die Worte fehlten, bei dem Gedanken Lara zu verlieren.

…Der Kerl ist doch Wahnsinnig…  
Das war das einzige, was Kurtis in den Sinn kam.

,,Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, Lux Veritatis…" begann Karel dann im geschäftliches Ton, als würde er über irgendeinen, belanglosen Gegenstand verhandeln, ,,…du wirst mir Croft heute um Mitternacht mit den Bruchstücken von Excalibur ins Kolosseum bringen und zwar allein. Den Nigger kannst du zuhause lassen."

,,Sie sind Wahnsinnig…" jetzt sprach Kurtis es aus, denn er hatte endlich seine Stimme wieder gefunden.

,,Vielleicht, aber vielleicht auch nicht…" entgegnete Karel, ,,…Willst du es riskieren?"

,,Sie bluffen…Warum sollte ich Ihnen glauben?" wollte Kurtis wissen.

Karel lachte siegessicher in sein Ohr: ,,Tu es oder tu es nicht, aber bist du bereit das Leben der Frau auf´s Spiel zu setzten, die du liebst?…Denn sie dir sicher, sie wird sterben, wenn du nichts unternimmst und das noch heute Nacht."

Schweigend starrte Kurtis gerade aus und musste ehrlich zugeben, das er nicht wusste, was er jetzt sagen oder tun sollte, doch bevor er etwas entgegnete konnte, beendete Karel das Telefonat…

----

Zip erhob sich und kam auf Kurtis zu, der wie erstarrt sein Handy zuklappte und wieder in die Hosentasche steckte. Er legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte dann: ,,Hey, Kumpel, alles okay?"

Kurtis zuckte erschrocken zusammen und blickte Zip perplex an, doch noch immer kamen ihm die Worte nicht über die Lippen.

,,Was…wollte er?" erklang Laras schwache Stimme.

Die beiden Männer drehten ihre Köpfe zu ihr und sahen, das sie sich unter großer Mühe aufgesetzt hatte und zu ihnen rüber blickte. Die Decke hatte sie fest um ihren zitternden Körper geschlungen.

Kurtis hatte einen mitleidigen und besorgten Blick aufgesetzt und kam auf sie zu. Er setze sich neben Lara und legte ihr eine Hand um die Schultern, doch schwieg. Er wusste nicht, wie er es aussprechen sollte.

Zip nahm wieder vor seinem PC platz und blickte eindringlich zu Kurtis: ,,Was hat er gesagt?"

Kurtis senkte den Kopf und schluckte, dann blickte er wieder hoch und direkt in Laras fragende Augen: ,,Er sagte…er hat…" Kurtis suchte die richtigen Worte, , ,,…Du wurdest vergiftet, Lara. Deshalb geht es dir jetzt so schlecht."

Entgeistert blickte Lara ihren Freund an, doch konnte im Moment keine Antwort geben.

,,Karel sagte, er hätte ein Gegenmittel und wir beide sollen um Mitternacht ans Kolosseum kommen. Nur so kannst du gerettet werden. Andernfalls würdest du diese Nacht nicht überleben."

Lara blickte weg und starrte gerade aus. Sie musste Kurtis´ Worte erst mal verdauen und schloss die Augen.

Kurtis drückte sie sachte an seine Brust und schlang die Arme um die Archäologin, um sie fest zu halten.

Zip blickte stumm zu Boden, da er nicht wusste, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er war ebenfalls getroffen, genau wie die anderen.

,,Keine Sorge…" Kurtis strich Lara sachte über den Oberarm, ,,…ich werde nicht zulassen, das dir was passiert."

Sie schwieg, doch Zip blickte Kurtis erneut an und fragte: ,,Du wirst dem doch nicht glauben?"

Kurtis hielt dem Blick seines Freundes stand: ,,Habe ich denn eine Wahl? Du siehst doch, das es ihr immer schlechter geht."

,,Ja, aber Kurtis…" begann Zip und versuchte seinen Freund davon ab zu halten, ,,…das ist Karel. Du kannst da nicht hin, er wird euch beide umbringen."

Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Das wird er nicht. Denn wenn er nur darauf aus wäre, dann würde er Lara einfach so sterben lassen. Er hat sicher noch etwas anderes vor."

Zip schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Kurtis, das ist viel zu riskant. Lass sie uns lieber ins Krankenhaus bringen…"

,,Nein…" unterbrach Kurtis, ,,…ich kann keine Zeit verschwenden, was wenn die Ärzte ihr nicht helfen können und Karel recht behält."

,,Glaub mir, es ist eine Falle, du darfst das nicht tun." beharrte Zip.

Kurtis blickte ihn nachdenklich an. Zum einen hatte Zip ja recht, es war Wahnsinn einfach so zu Karel zu marschieren, doch was sollte er sonst tun, um Lara zu helfen?

Plötzlich regte Lara ich in seinen Armen und stemmte die Arme neben sich, um sich von ihm zu lösen.

,,Lara?" fragte Kurtis besorgt.

Die Archäologin hatte die Augen zusammen gekniffen, da sie urplötzlich einen Schwall Hitze und Schwindel gespürt hatte, der an ihren Kräften zehrte.

Kurtis bemerkte das und griff ihr an die Schultern, als er aufstand. Dabei drückte er sie dazu, sich wieder hin zu legen und sagte: ,,…Komm, leg dich hin."

Lara tat es, ohne zu zögern, doch zitterte noch heftiger als zuvor. Kurtis setzte sich neben ihren Körper auf die Kante der Couch und nahm das Wasserglas vom Tisch. Dann legte er seine freie Hand in Laras Genick und hob erneut ihren Kopf an: ,,Du musst trinken…"  
Lara stützte ich mit dem Ellenbogen ab und trank ein paar kleine Schluck, ehe ihr geschwächter Körper wieder zurück fiel. Sie schloss die Augen, da es ihr, vor lauter Schwindel, so vorkam, als würde sich alles um sie herum drehen.

Kurtis zog seine Hand zurück, als er auch das Glas wieder weg stellet und fühlte dann ihren Stirn.

Zip blickte besorgt drein und fragte leise: ,,Hilft die Medizin?"

Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf und drehte ihn zu dem Computerfreak um, doch seine Hand blieb auf Laras Stirn liegen: ,,Sie verbrennt förmlich."

,,Wir müssen was unternehmen." meinte Zip getroffen, aber mit ratloser Mine.

Kurtis nickte und zog seine Hände zurück: ,,Das werde ich." Er stand auf und schlang sich den Rucksack über die Schultern, der neben der Couch stand und in dem die Bruchstücke von Excalibur waren.

,,Was hast du vor?" fragte der Computerassistent und stand ebenfalls auf.

,,Ich werde etwas tun, was ihr hilft." beschloss Kurtis dann und legte einen Arm unter Laras Rücken und den anderen schob er unter ihre Kniekehlen.

Lara öffnete abrupt die Augen und blickte Kurtis an, als er sie in seine starken Arme hob: ,,Was…" Mehr bekam sie nicht über die Lippen.

,,Schhh…" beruhigte Kurtis sie, ,,…ich werde dir helfen, mach dir keine Sorgen, Süße."

Doch kaum hatte er diesen Satz zu Ende gesagt, fielen Lara wieder die Augen zu und sie gab sich ihrer Müdigkeit hin

,,Du bist doch verrückt!…" protestierte Zip, der genau wusste, was Kurtis vor hatte, ,,…Mensch, das kannst du nicht tun!"

Kurtis war die Widerworte seines Kumpels satt: ,,Verdammt, ich habe keine Wahl. Sie wird sterben, wenn ich nichts unternehme, das sagt nicht nur Karel, sondern auch mein Gefühl und du weißt, das ich in solchen Sachen einen sechsten Sinn habe."

Ja, Zip wusste von Kurtis´ Fähigkeiten, auch von der, genau bescheid zu wissen, wenn etwas schlimmes passieren würde. Also gab er schließlich nach, da auch er nicht wollte, das Lara etwas passierte.

,,Okay…" sagte der Computerassistent, ,,…ich begleite dich und…"

,,Nein…" unterbrach Kurtis, ,,…ich werde allein zum Kolosseum gehen und wage es nicht mir zu folgen. Es ist zu gefährlich…Gib Leon und Patience bescheid, sie sollen Karel verfolgen, sobald er aufbricht. Du musst hier die Stellung halten und mit uns allen in Funkverbindung bleiben."

Zip nickte: ,,Warte…" er drehte sich kurz um und griff in seine Tasche, die neben der Couch stand. Dann zog er ein Headset heraus: ,,…Nimm das mit." Er steckte es Kurtis in die Hosentasche.

Kurtis nickte nun ebenfalls: ,,Danke."

Kurz trafen sich die Blicke der beiden Männer und Zip sah dann zur schlafenden Lara in Kurtis´ Armen: ,,Pass auf die Kleine auf und kommt heil zurück, von was auch immer euch dort erwartet."

Wieder nickte Kurtis und atmete tief durch, dabei blickte auch er zu Lara: ,,Das werde ich…Ich melde mich sobald ich dort angekommen bin…Bis dann."

,,Bis dann…" murmelte Zip. Dann sah er Kurtis zu, wie dieser mit Lara das Wohnzimmer und das kleine italienische Haus verließ…


	24. Am Kolosseum

**Am Kolosseum**

Vorsichtig legte Kurtis Lara auf der Holzbank vor dem Kolosseum ab und hockte sich davor. Die riesigen Torbogen wurden in der Nacht beleuchtet und so wirkte dieses uralte Bauwerk noch beeindruckender, als bei Tageslicht. Er zückte das Headset aus seiner Hosentasche und zog es sich schon mal an, doch hatte es noch immer ausgeschaltet.

Kurtis entsicherte auch seine Boran X, die er dann wieder in seinen Schulterhalfter steckte und prüfte ob sein Chirugai schnell griffbereit war. Man wusste ja nie, was auf einen zukam.

Dann wandte er sich zu Lara, die noch immer schlief.

Da es Mitten in der Nach und kurz vor Mitternacht war, hatte sich niemand gewundert oder darum gekümmert, als Kurtis mit ihr durch die Straßen zum Kolosseum ging, nachdem er mit ihr aus dem Taxi gestiegen war. Vermutlich dachte der Taxifahrer bestimmt, die Frau schläft bereits oder hatte etwas zu tief ins Gläschen gekuckt. Was natürlich nicht der Fall war.

Mittlerweile ging es Lara noch schlechter und ihre Stirn glühte vor Hitze. Kurtis wusste, das ihr Fieber mittlerweile viel zu hoch war und hoffte einfach darauf, das er das Richtige tat.

Es war irrsinnig Karel zu vertrauen, doch Kurtis hatte ein Gespür dafür, das er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Wenn es auch mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl in ihm drin geschehen war.

Behutsam strich er Lara über die Wange, um zu versuchen, sie wach zu bekommen, was ihm bis jetzt misslungen war. Er wollte in ihre Augen blicken.

,,Liebling…" begann er sanft und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ,,…hörst du mich?"

Zu seinem überraschen regte Lara sich und schlug nur wenige Sekunden später die Augen auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und auf Kurtis Gesicht entstand ein winziges, liebevolles Lächeln.

,,Hey, Dornröschen…" begann er.

Lara blickte sich um und erkannte, das sie nicht mehr in dem Haus waren: ,,Wo…" sie schluckte, ,,…Wo sind wir?"

,,Vor dem Kolosseum…" begann Kurtis mit sanfter Stimme, ,,…es ist gleich Mitternacht. Karel wird dann hier auftauchen."

Lara sah in Kurtis Augen, doch fühlte sich mittlerweile so schwach, das sie kaum reden konnte. So schwieg sie.

,,Du wirst wieder gesund, Süße…" versprach Kurtis nickend und nahm ihre Hand, ,,…Du musst nur…noch ein kleines bisschen durchhalten."

Laras Kopf glitt allerdings wieder zur Seite und sie hatte Mühe ihre Augen offen zu halten.

Kurtis nickte innerlich und wusste, das er keine Zeit mehr verlieren durfte, also schaltete er per Knopfdruck sein Headset an: ,,Zip?"

,,_Na endlich, ich dachte schon, du hättest dich verlaufen…" _erklang sofort Zips Stimme in seinem Ohr, ,,…_Leon und Patience wissen bescheid und sagen, das Karel bereits im Kolosseum, auf dem großen Platz ist. Die beiden beobachten alles von der gegenüberliegenden Seite."_

,,Sind die beiden in der Leitung?" fragte Kurtis und erhob sich.

,,_Ja das sind wir." _kam es von Leon über Funk.

,,_Wenn etwas passiert, dann werden wir eingreifen." _fügte Patience hinzu.

,,Okay…" Kurtis hob Lara wieder in seine Arme, ,,…ich gehe los."

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann durchschritt er das Eingangsportal des Kolosseums, um auf den großen Platz zu gelangen. Er hatte sich eigentlich keinen Plan zurecht gelegt, da ausgedachte Pläne sowieso nie wirklich funktionierten. Also improvisierte er ab jetzt…

-----

Ein laues Lüftchen wehte über den Platz im Kolosseum und durchwehte seine Haare, als Kurtis ihn betrat.

Lara lag in seinen Armen, ihr Kopf lehnte gegen seine Brust und sie hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Ob sie schlief wusste Kurtis nicht, doch er bezweifelte, das sie hätte viel sagen oder sich bewegen können, da sich die Vergiftung bereits weit in ihrem Körper ausgebreitet hatte.

Kaum hatte Kurtis ein paar Schritte getan, tauchten auch schon von Nordwesten zwei Gestalten im schwachen Licht der Beleuchtung des Kolosseums auf.

Joachim und Amanda.

Beide waren unbewaffnet, was Kurtis wunderte. Er stoppte aber trotzdem abrupt, als er die beiden erblickte. Ebenso wusste Kurtis auch, das Leon und Patience jetzt nicht weit waren und alles beobachteten.

,,Sieh an…" begann Karel und musste lauter reden, da er noch etliche Meter von Kurtis weg stand, ,,…hast du es doch noch geschafft. Wir dachten schon du würdest deine Lara sterben lassen."

Kurtis blickte zu Lara, doch dann wieder zu ihm.

Auch Amanda hatte zu Lara geblickt, doch schwieg weiterhin. Sie hatte vorhin auch erst erfahren, das Karel Lara vergiftet hatte und sie musste zugeben, das sie es nicht erwartet hatte.

Amanda musste sich eingestehen das Karel doch noch einige Spielchen am laufen hatte, von denen sie nichts wusste und sie gab zu, das sie das fürchtete. Hätte Amanda gewusst, was geschehen würde und noch geschehen wird, so hätte sie sich niemals auf Karel eingelassen. Doch jetzt würde er sie umbringen, wenn sie sich ihm entgegensetzte und das wusste Amanda mit Sicherheit. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als bei dem Spielchen mit zu spielen.

,,Sie wissen doch genau, das ich sie niemals sterben lassen würde…" entgegnete Kurtis dann, ,,…Also, hier bin ich, geben Sie mir das Gegengift."

Karel trat einige Schritte vor: ,,Nun, das ist ganz eine Verhandlungssache…" er schluckte und pausierte einen Moment, ,,…Gib mir Excalibur!"

,,Zuerst braucht Lara Hilfe…" entgegnete Kurtis, ,,…sie hält nicht mehr lange durch." er hob sie fester in seine Arme, da sie sonst gerutscht wäre.

Joachim sah eine Bank an der Westseite und sagte: ,,Leg sie auf die Bank. Wir werden uns ihrer annehmen."

Kurtis blickte zur Bank. Er sollte Lara darauf legen. Wollte er das wirklich tun?

In ihm drin schrieen zwei Stimmen durcheinander.

Er wollte sie nickte ausliefern, doch um sie zu retten hatte er keine andere Wahl. Also ging er langsam auf die Holzbank zu.

,,_Hey, was soll das? Spinnst du?"_ kam Zips Stimme aus dem Headset. Kurtis allerdings ignorierte ihn. Er hatte jetzt nicht die Nerven für eine Diskussion, denn er wollte einfach das Richtige tun.

Zögerlich legte Kurtis Lara sachte auf der Holzbank ab, genau wie Minuten zuvor. Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die der Wind dort hin geweht hatte. Sie war bildschön und sah aus, wie ein schlafender Engel.

Doch dann schlug sie wieder ihre Augen auf: ,,Kurtis…" Ihre Stimme klang leise.

Kurtis kniete sich neben sie und versuchte ihr ein Lächeln zu schenken, doch das funktionierte nicht wirklich. Er nahm ihre Hand und flüsterte: ,,Bitte verzeih mir, denn ich weiß nicht was geschehen wird. Doch du sollst wissen, das ich will, das du lebst."

Lara sah ihn an: ,,Bitte tu das nicht…" sie schluckte, ,,…Lass mich nicht bei ihm zurück. Lass mich nicht allein."

Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Niemals…vertrau mir…" er beugte sich zu ihr runter und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann einen auf die Lippen, ,,…du wirst sehen, alles wird wieder gut. Das verspreche ich dir."

Dann erhob er sich, doch hielt ihrem Blick noch immer stand. Ihre Augen waren klar und flehten ihn an bei ihr zu bleiben, doch Kurtis hatte keine Wahl, wenn er ihr Leben retten wollte. Er unterbrach den Blickkontakt und drehte sich zu Karel und Amanda um, die etwas näher gekommen waren.

,,Oh, wie herzzerreißend…" säuselte Joachim ironisch, sprach dann aber wieder normal weiter ,,…wenn du dann die Güte hättest, dich wieder zu entfernen."

Kurtis blickte kein weiteres mal zu Lara, da es zu schmerzhaft war, sie ihm aus zu liefern, also ging er einige Meter weg von ihr.

Als er weit genug weg war, nickte Joachim zu Amanda, die daraufhin zu der Archäologin ging.

Kurtis beobachtete die ganze Situation genau und würde beim kleinsten Fehler, den seine Feinde begingen eingreifen.

Amanda zückte eine Spritze mit durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit und setzte sich neben Laras Körper, da noch genug Platz auf der Bank war.

Die Archäologin zog ihren Arm zurück, als die Blondine diesen greifen wollte. Amanda packte ihn abrupt und genervt: ,,Zier dich nicht, ich will dir nur helfen!"

Lara blickte ihre einstige Freundin misstrauisch an, als diese ihren kraftlosen Arm zu sich zog. Dann drückte Amanda die Spritze grob in Laras Arm: ,,Das kann jetzt etwas brennen, aber es verhindert, das du draufgehst."

Die Grabjägerin kniff die Augen zusammen, als das Brennen in ihren Venen begann. Es tat weh, ganz tief in ihr drin und Lara fühlte sich im Moment wirklich zum kotzen.

,,Nun kommen wir zu dem Schwert…" begann Karel und wandte sich an Kurtis, ,,…ich will es haben!"

Kurtis blickte ihn an: ,,Woher weiß ich, das Lara überlebt? Woher weiß ich, das Sie uns nicht ausgetrickst haben?"

Karel lachte glucksend: ,,Ich bin wirklich erstaunt, Lux Veritatis…ein bisschen Vertrauen wirst du uns schon entgegenbringen müssen…" dann wurde er wieder todernst, ,,…jetzt her mit dem Teil, meine Geduld ist langsam erschöpft."

Ohne eine Antwort ab zu warten, schnippte Joachim mit den Fingern und wie aus dem Nichts kamen acht Söldner aus den Torbogen des Kolosseums angerannt, die ihre Waffen auf Kurtis richteten.

Kurtis erschrak innerlich, denn obwohl er damit hätte rechnen müssen, war er überrascht. Dafür trat er sich nun selbst in den Hintern.

,,_Mann, wo kommen die auf einmal her?"_ fragte Zip verwirrt in sein Ohr.

,,_Das kannst du laut sagen, wer hat die den zur Party eingeladen?" _fügte Leon hinzu.

,,_Wir greifen ein, los komm, Leon…"_ es war Patience Stimme, die durch das Headset zischte.

Noch bevor Kurtis etwas entgegnet konnte, stürmten Leon und Patience aus dem Gebüsch hinter Karel auf den großen Platz und zückten ihre Waffen.

Karel und Amanda blickten überrascht drein, aber keineswegs beängstigt.

,,So, da sind also noch zwei Gestalten…" Karel drehte Kurtis den Rücken zu und wandte sich zu den Neuankömmlingen. Er faltete die Arme hinter dem Rücken und blickte die beiden mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an: ,,…Ohne Zweifel der Amerikaner, der mir seit einigen Wochen versucht das Leben schwer zu machen. Ich wundere mich nicht, das ihr euch zusammen geschlossen habt."

Leon blickte ihn finster an, schwieg und richtete seine Waffe direkt auf Joachims Brust, doch dieser ignorierte ihn. Dann ging Karels Blick weiter und er blieb an der Magdalena hängen.

,,Woww…" entfuhr es ihm, ,,…von dir habe ich schon gehört…Magdalena. Die Agentin der katholischen Kirche. Ein paar deiner Vorgängerinnen sind mir in vergangenen Jahrhunderten über den Weg gelaufen und wollten meinen Tod…Ich muss ehrlich zugeben, das es mich nicht wirklich wundert dich hier an zu treffen."

Patience trat einen Schritt vor und hielt ihren Speer in Verteidigungsstellung: ,,Zurück in die Hölle mit dir, Bestie des Teufels!" Ihr langer Umhang wehte bedrohlich dunkel im Wind.

,,Nun vom Teufel stamme ich mit Sicherheit nicht ab. Eher vom Gegenteil, meine Liebe…" Karel grinste und drehte sich dann wieder zu Kurtis: ,,…Ich würde sagen, damit haben ich unsere Chancen etwas ausgeglichen, aber ich denke nicht, das ihr gegen die Gewehrkugeln meiner Männer ankommen werdet, also sollten wir das diesmal auf friedliche Art und Weise regeln."

Er ging einige Schritte auf Kurtis zu und ergriff erneut das Wort: ,,Gib mir das Schwert, sofort!"

Kurtis zog den Rucksack aus, öffnete ihn und nahm eines der Bruchstücke heraus, um es Karel zu zeigen. Dann steckte er es wieder zurück und sagte: ,,Sie können dieses dumme Schwert haben, dafür will ich Lara zurück."

,,War ja klar, das du Sehnsucht nach deinem Herzblatt hast…" begann Joachim belustigt, doch wurde dann wieder todernst, ,,…Wieso sollte ich das Eine abgeben, wenn ich beides besitzen kann?"

Kurtis atmete tief durch, stellte den Rucksack am Boden ab und spürte, das die Situation zu eskalieren drohte.

Amanda hatte inzwischen ein Messer gezogen, da auch sie spürte, das es zur Konfrontation kommen würde.

,,Du…du darfst ihm das Schwert nicht geben…" hauchte Lara schwach von der Bank und blickte zu Kurtis.

Dieser blickte abrupt zu Lara und sah, das sie schwer atmete und damit kämpfte wach zu bleiben. Er schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: ,,Ich habe keine Wahl…"

Lara konnte es nicht höre, da er zu leise gesprochen hatte, doch wusste, was er sagte und wusste auch, was er vor hatte.

Joachim seufzte laut, da er die Geduld verlor. Er blickte zu der Blondine: ,,Amanda!"

Sie blickte auch zu ihm und verstand, was er wollte. Sie hob das Messer und drückte es Lara blitzschnell an den Hals.

Die Archäologin erschrak, doch konnte sich nicht wirklich wehren, das sie halb betäubt war und Amanda auf ihr lag.

,,Nein…" rief Kurtis und wollte zu ihr eilen, doch Karels Stimme hielt ihn zurück: ,,Ah, ah, ah, Mr. Trent…Wir wollen doch nicht jetzt schon sterben, oder?"

Kurtis blickte ihn finster und wütend an: ,,Karel, Sie Dreckschwein!"

,,Ach kommt schon, ihr habt keine Chance…" begann Karel, ,,…Immerhin seid ihr nur zu viert…naja, eher dreieinhalb, wenn man bedenkt, das die gute Miss Croft gerade nicht wirklich mit vollem Körpereinsatz bei der Sache ist. Tritt einfach vom Rucksack zurück und überlass ihn mir. Dann kommen wir schon ins Geschäft."

Ein mehrfachen Klicken erklang, als die Gewehre der Söldner entsichert wurden. Die ganze Situation spitze sich immer mehr zu und Kurtis erkannte, das er drauf und dran war beides zu verlieren.

Betrübt blickte er zu Lara, die versuchte Amanda von sich zudrücken, doch nicht die geringste Chance hatte.

Er nickte innerlich und trat langsam zurück.

Im gleichen Moment kam Joachim näher, bis er den Rucksack mit den Bruchstücken des Schwertes erreicht hatte. Dann nahm er ihn mit einem triumphieren den Grinsen in die Hand.

Kurtis wusste, das sie nun alle vier sterben konnten, wenn Karel auch nur mit der Wimper zuckte, um seinen Männer den Feuerbefehl zugeben.

Doch nichts der gleichen passierte, was nicht nur Kurtis, sondern auch Patience, Zip, Leon und Lara wunderte.

Karel ging langsam zu Amanda und nickte. Sie tat es ebenfalls und im nächsten Moment zerrte sie Lara grob am Arm hoch und stand mit ihr auf.

Das Messer hatte Amanda noch immer an ihren Hals gedrückt und den anderen Arm um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen, doch Lara war noch immer zu schwach, um sich auf den Beinen zu halten oder sich zu befreien. Aber sie gab nicht auf und ließ sich nicht in die Ohnmacht fallen, da sie wusste, das es dann kein Zurück mehr geben würde.

Die Grabjägerin zwang ihre Beine durch zu halten, gegen das schreckliche Schwindelgefühl, das sie wieder hatte, da sie sich zu schnell bewegte. Zudem verschwamm das Bild vor ihren Augen und Lara wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, als Amanda und Karel sie mit sich mit zerrten.

Kurtis konnte und wollte das nicht zulassen. Also legte er alles auf eine Kappe. Er konzentrierte sich und griff ganz langsam an sein Chirugai, sodass es niemand mitbekam: ,,Karel!"

Er hätte es nicht erwartet, doch Joachim drehte sich um und blickte zu ihm. In diesem Moment schleuderte Kurtis das Chirugai in seine Richtung und nutzte seine Fähigkeiten, um den Söldnern die Gewehre zu entreißen. Acht Gewehre klapperten zu Boden und schlitterten außer Reichweite, worüber die Söldner erschraken und für einen Moment perplex waren. Das nutzte Kurtis, um sich um zu drehen und die beiden, die ihm am nächsten waren mit seiner Boran X anzuvisieren…

Ebenso reagierten Leon und Patience, als das Durcheinandergerenne begann.

Leon rollte hinter eine Sitzbank in Deckung, feuerte dann seine Dienstwaffe ab und drei Söldner segelten zu Boden. In der Zeit stürmte Patience auf diejenigen zu, die ihr am nächsten waren.

Die übrigen Söldner zogen inzwischen ihre Messer und stürmten auf Kurtis, Leon und Patience zu.

Dem ersten Mann rammte die Magdalena den Speer des Schicksaals in den Magen, mit der Spitze voran. Er ging zu Boden, als Patience schon dem nächsten Söldner einen Schlag gegen den Kopf verpasste, ihm den Stab gegen die Rippen schmetterte und ihn so bewusstlos zu Boden schickte. Der Dritte, den Patience angriff, versuchte sie mit dem Messer zu erstechen, doch die Magdalena machte einen Ausfallschritt nach links, ging dabei in die Hocke und fegte den Söldner von den Füßen. Dann trat sie ihm gegen den Kopf und auch dieser Mann war erledigt.

Kurtis hatte die beiden Söldner ebenfalls mit seiner Waffe außer Gefecht gesetzt und rannte jetzt zu Karel.

Joachim war dem Chirugai ausgewichen und sah Kurtis auf sich zu rennen und wusste, das sich seine Chancen verschlechterten, da seine Feinde doch nicht so schwach waren, wie er glaubte. Also hob er seine Hand, die von einem grünen Schimmer umhüllt wurde, als er seine Kräfte entfachte.

Lara, die sich noch immer gegen Amandas Griff zu wehren versuchte, sah es und sah, das Kurtis wahrscheinlich nicht ausweichen konnte, also versuchte sie, ihn zu warnen und rief seinen Namen: ,,Kurtis! Pass auf!"

Kurtis sah den Energiestrahl Karels auf sich zukommen, doch sprang rechtzeitig zur Seite, rollte sich am Boden ab und entfachte drei Kugeln aus seiner Boran X auf Karel. Durch seine Fähigkeiten ließ er sein Chirugai zu sich zurück kommen.

Joachim hielt derweil mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen seine Hand vor sich und die Projektile aus Kurtis´ Waffe prallten an einem grünen, durchsichtigen Schutzschild ab, den Karel mit seinen Kräften erschaffen hatte.

Doch das war nicht alles, denn die Kugeln flogen mit der gleichen Geschwindigkeit wieder dorthin zurück, wo sie herkamen.

Kurtis konnte im letzten Moment noch sein Chirugai aus der Luft greifen, es vor sich halten und mittels seiner Fähigkeiten die Kugeln ablenken, bevor diese ihn erwischt hätten. Diesmal allerdings landeten die Kugeln im Gebüsch, rechts neben Kurtis. Dann war Joachim schneller und feuerte einen starken Energieblitz auf Kurtis ab, dem dieser nicht mehr entkommen konnte.

Kurtis schütze sein Gesicht, als ihn die Wucht des Strahles ihn erfasste und nach hinten schleuderte. Er knallte in einem weiten Bogen und mit beachtlicher Geschwindigkeit auf den Asphalt, spürte einen Schmerz in seinem Kopf und blieb benommen liegen.

,,Kurtis!…Nein!…" rief Lara und wehrte sich heftig in Amandas Armen. Die Blondine hatte inzwischen auch das Messer fallen lassen, da sie alle Kraft aufbringen musste, um Lara fest zu halten. Amanda wunderte sich, da die noch geschwächte Archäologin, doch noch solche Kraft aufbringen konnte, um sich zu wehren.

Schließlich konnte Lara ihrer einstigen Freundin einen Ellenbogen in den Bauch rammten und sich so befreien. Sie sah, das Leon und Patience bei Kurtis angekommen waren und diesem auf halfen. Kurtis hielt sich den Kopf, war aber noch bei Bewusstsein.

Lara wollte hinzu, weg von ihren Feinden, doch Joachims starker Arm schlang sich um ihren Hals und riss sie zu ihm zurück: ,,Du gehst nirgendwo hin."

Lara keuchte auf und wehrte sich heftig, doch sein Arm drückte an ihren Hals und ihr somit die Luft ab.

Leon kam mit erhobener Waffe auf sie zu: ,,Lassen Sie sie los!"

Joachim allerdings erschuf eine Wand aus Energie, die auch plötzlich und ruckartig Leon zu in einem weitem Bogen zu Boden warf.

Lara wollte sich abermals befreien, doch Karels Griff war zu fest. Sie gab nicht auf zu versuchen, seinen Arm von ihrem Hals zu bringen, doch Karel schleifte sie abermals mit sich.

,,Amanda, wir gehen!" grummelte er und noch immer hielt er die Energiewand, sie wie eine Blockade wirkte und sich weit nach rechts und links ausdehnte, aufrecht, sodass Patience, Kurtis und Leon, der wieder auf die Beine gekommen war, nicht folgen konnten.

Karel und Amanda zogen sich rasch zurück und Lara, ohne das sie es beeinflussen konnte, wurde mit gezerrt.

Kurtis sah es, er sah, genau wie die anderen, das Lara sich wehrte und er erkannte, das sie wieder in Joachims Gewalt war und das wollte er nicht wieder zulassen. Kurtis wollte nach vorne eilen, zu ihr, doch die Magdalena hielt ihn zurück, da er sonst am Schutzschild abgeprallt wäre.

,,Nein! Wir können seine Macht nicht überwinden oder umgehen!" sagte Patience, als sie seinen Arm packte.

,,Lass mich los, ich muss da hin!" protestierte Kurtis und riss sich aus Patience Griff.

Er wollte nach vorne, da seine Feinde schon fast hinter den Torbogen verschwunden waren, doch kaum hatte Kurtis sein Chirugai nach der Energiewand geschleudert, die sich mittlerweile über den ganzen Platz ausgebreitet hatte und Karel wie unter einer Glaskuppel schützte, prallte die Waffe daran ab und schwirrte mit voller Fahrt in den Nachthimmel. Kurtis stoppte seinen Lauf, da auch er an der Energie abgeprallt wäre, genau wie Leon vorhin. Er rief sein Chirugai durch seine Gedanken zurück und fing es auf, dann verschwand plötzlich die Energiewand und Kurtis und die anderen sahen, das Karel verschwunden war.

Alle drei wussten, das sie es noch schaffen konnten, wenn sie sich beeilten, also rannten sie los…

-----

Lara hatte sich weiterhin gegen Karels griff gewehrt, doch Amanda hatte ihre Arme mit einem Strick zusammen gebunden.

Die Archäologin war noch immer nicht ganz bei sich, trotz das die Vergiftung beseitigt wurde. So konnte sie es auch nicht verhindern, das Karel sie in den großen, schwarzen Lieferwagen schubste. Unsanft landete sie auf ihrer Schusswunde und ein stechender Schmerz zischte durch ihre Seite. Doch bevor sie sich aufrichten konnte oder etwas sagen konnte, hatten Karel und Amanda bereits die Schiebetür geschlossen.

Wenige Sekunden später knallte zwei weitere Türen und der Motor wurde gestartet. Dann setzte der Lieferwagen sich ruckartig in Bewegung.

Lara konnte es nicht fassen. Schon wieder war es Karel gelungen sie zu entführen. Es war einfach nicht ihr Tag. Oder ihre Woche.

Eine Trennwand schnitt die Sicht zum vorderen Teil des Wagens ab und man konnte auch nicht hören, ob und was geredet wurde. Doch die Archäologin ließ sich nicht entmutigen. Sie fing direkt an sich einen Fluchtplan zu überlegen und betrachtete ihre Handfesseln. Es waren Stricke, von denen sie sich sicher irgendwie befreien konnte…

,,Wieso haben wir die anderen nicht getötet?" fragte Amanda Joachim.

Karel, der den Lieferwagen fuhr, blickte dabei zum Beifahrersitz und in die Augen Amandas, ehe er wieder zur Straße blickte und antwortete: ,,Weil das alles zu meinem Plan gehört, jetzt hör auf so dumme Fragen zu stellen und sag den Jungs bescheid, das wir Besuch mitbringen…" er reichte Amanda sein Handy, ,,…Sie sollen ihre Waffen bereit halten, denn ich will nicht, das Croft uns wieder ein Schnippchen schlägt."

Amanda wusste nach wie vor nichts über Karels Pläne, doch sie gehorchte, bis der richtige Zeitpunkt da war, um zu handeln…

-----

,,Verdammt!" fluchte Kurtis außer Atem, als sie aus dem Kolosseum rannten, doch weit und breit keine Spur mehr von Joachim, Amanda oder Lara zu sehen war. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen, noch nicht mal eine Taube oder andere Menschen. Wahrscheinlich hatte niemand das mitbekommen, was gerade geschehen war.

,,Sie sind weg…" stellte Leon mehr oder weniger murmelnd fest, stoppte neben Kurtis und kam wieder zu Atem.

Auch die Magdalena erreichte die beiden Männer, doch schwieg, da sie keinen Grund hatte, jetzt noch etwas zu sagen.

,,_Hey, Leute, die sind doch sicher wieder zu diesem stillgelegten Industriegebiet zurück gefahren." _rauschte Zips Stimme in ihre Ohren.

Kurtis nickte gehetzt: ,,Das tun wir auch…" er wandte sich an Patience und Leon, ,,…Wo habt ihr den Mietwagen stehen?"

,,Gleich um die Ecke." antwortete Leon.

Kurtis nickte: ,,Dann nichts wie hin, los…" Er wollte schon los eilen, doch Leon griff seinen Arm und hielt ihn auf: ,,Warte, du hast dir eben ganz schön den Schädel gestoßen. Bist du sicher das du mit kannst?"

_,,Ja, nicht das du dich verletzt hast. Mit ´ner Kopfverletzung ist nicht zu spaßen." _fügte Zip hinzu.

Kurtis seufzte: ,,Es geht mir gut, Leute, wirklich und meinem Schädel auch…Könnten wir uns jetzt vielleicht beeilen und uns darauf konzentrieren, Lara zu helfen?"

Seine Worte ließen keine weiteren Widersprüche zu und das wussten also, also nickte Leon.

,,Los kommt." beschloss Patience dann und deutete den beiden Männern, ihr zu folgen. Diese taten es ohne zu zögern, denn sie durften nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren.

,,Ich verstehe das nicht…" begann Leon nach innigen Augenblicken, ,,…Karel hatte doch jede Möglichkeit, uns zu töten. Warum hat er uns leben lassen, wo er doch sicher erahnen kann, das wir ihm folgen werden."

,,Er will sich nicht einfach nur an uns rächen und uns eiskalt umbringen…" erklärte Kurtis, als sie in den Wagen einstiegen, den Leon fuhr. Patience setzte sich hinten hin und Kurtis auf den Beifahrersitz. Als Leon den Motor startete, sprach Kurtis weiter: ,,…Er will mit uns spielen. Er will uns leiden sehen, vor allem Lara und mich, weil er glaubt jetzt unbesiegbar zu sein."

,,Nicht mehr lange…" versprach die Magdalena mit finsterem Blick, als Leon das Gaspedal durchdrückte…


	25. Gefangen

**Gefangen**

…_Endlich…_

Lara wickelte schnell die Stricke von ihren Handgelenken, denn sie hatte es nach einer Ewigkeit endlich geschafft die Fesseln durch zu reißen und zwar mit ihren Zähnen.

Der Wagen hoppelte noch immer, woraus Lara schloss, das sie noch immer Unterwegs waren, woraus sie wiederum schloss, das sie noch Zeit hatte sich einen Plan zu überlegen. Zu dumm aber auch, das man die Türen von innen nicht öffnen konnte, da die Griffe abmontiert worden waren, sonst wäre sie einfach raus gesprungen. Lara gemusste zugeben, das Karel vorgesorgt hatte. Es würde nicht leicht werden wieder zu entkommen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als sich wieder ein kurzer Schwindelanfall meldete und griff sich mit der Rechten an die Stirn. Das Fieber war gesunken. Überhaupt fühlte Lara sich schon viel besser, als vorhin. Was es auch gewesen war, was ihr injiziert wurde, hatte ihr geholfen.

Doch warum hatten Amanda und Joachim sie wieder entführt? Die beiden hatten doch jetzt Excalibur und damit alles was sie wollten.

Was hatten sie sonst noch vor?

Lara wusste es nicht. Ebenso wenig wusste sie, was sie machen sollte, wenn gleich der Wagen stoppte und die Tür auf ging.

Sie konnte ja schlecht Amanda und Karel eine verpassen und dann einfach so hinaus laufen, ohne zu wissen wo sie war. Andererseits bezweifelte Lara, das die beiden sie alleine aus dem Wagen holen würden. Sicherlich würde Karel Verstärkung anfordern.

Lara seufzte, denn auch im Innern des Wagens, gab es sonst nicht, womit sie sich wehren könnte. Es war ziemlich frustrierend.

Plötzlich stoppte der Wagen.

Lara horchte auf und hörte auf kurz darauf zweimal das zuschlagen von Autotüren. Dann hörte sie Schritte, die vor der Schiebetür an der Seite, direkt vor ihr, stehen blieben.

,,Ich weiß, das du wach bist, Lara…" drang Joachims Stimme in ihre Ohren, ,,…aber ich rate dir, jetzt keine Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Du würdest es bitter bereuen."

Lara blieb still sitzen und antwortete nicht. Sie ließ es einfach mal drauf ankommen und improvisierte dann, denn vielleicht konnte sie so etwas darüber herausfinden, was Karel und Amanda vor hatten. Vielleicht konnte sie so auch wieder an Excalibur und den Ghalali-Schlüssel kommen.

Dann ging ruckartig die Schiebetür des Lieferwagens auf…

Lara hatte keine reelle Chance zu reagieren, denn sofort wurde sie von zwei Söldnern gepackt und aus dem Lieferwagen gezerrt.

Sie schloss die Augen, da es unglaublich hell war, im Gegensatz zu dem dunklen Wagen. Doch sie gewöhnte sich recht schnell an die Helligkeit, die von großen Lampen kam, welche an der Decke dieses leerstehenden Lagerhauses hingen, indem sie sich befand.

Im Bruchteil von Sekunden, erfassten Laras Augen alles, was es hier zu sehen gab.

Nur graue, kalte Wände um sie herum, doch es war eine riesige Halle mit etlichen Metallfässern, die im Raum standen und vermutlich mit irgendetwas gefüllt waren. Lara wollte gar nicht wissen, was da drin war, denn sicher war es nichts gutes, da sie mit Sicherheit wusste, das sie weit weg von der Stadt war. Außerdem stand in der Mitte der Halle noch ein weiterer Personenwagen mit dunklem Lack, aber ohne Kennzeichen und ein Holztisch mit vier klapprigen Stühlen, die wohl den Söldnern dienten, um sich aus zu ruhen, während sie wache schoben. Dann war da, gegenüber des Metalltores durch das sie mit dem Lieferwagen gekommen waren, noch ein weiteres, am Ende der Halle. Trotz all dem hatte Lara keine Ahnung, wo sie war, denn nichts, was sich hier befand, ließ es daraus schließen.

Die Söldner zerrten sie herum und sie war gezwungen mit ihnen zu gehen. Doch Lara erkannte, das nicht nur Karel und Amanda voraus gingen, sondern noch mehrere bewaffnete Söldner sie genau im Auge behielten. Lara konnte nichts anderes tun, als mit zu gehen.

Sie sah beim laufen zu, wie ein weiterer Söldner den Lieferwagen wieder aus der Halle fuhr und war sich sicher, das er im nächsten Fluss oder Meer verschwinden würde, um sie Spuren zu verwischen.

Sie gingen durch eine Tür, die aus der Halle und in ein Treppenhaus führte. Immer Tiefer führten die Stufen, bis sie dann in einen Gang abbogen und diesem dann folgten. Lange taten sie das, und der Gang knickte zweimal ab. Dann wurde er etwas breiter und rechts und links waren je zwei Zellen mit Gitterstäben.

Karel und Amanda hielten an, während einer der Söldner die Tür der ersten Zelle auf der rechten Seite aufsperrte. Sie quietschte.

Dann wurde Lara von den beiden Söldner, die sie festhielten, in die Zelle geschubst, die hinter ihr dann wieder verschlossen wurde.

Lara drehte sich abrupt um und blickte ihre Gegner finster an. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, rückten die Söldner alle samt ab und Karel ergriff das Wort: ,,Pass auf sie auf, aber bleib von den Gittern weg…" er sah Amanda dabei in die Augen, ,,…Ich bin gleich zurück."

Dann ging auch Karel davon und Lara war mit Amanda allein. Ihre Mine hatte sich nicht verändert. Noch immer starrte Lara ihre einstige Freundin verächtlich und misstrauisch an.

,,Was soll ich hier?" fragte die Archäologin in einem fordernden Ton und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Amanda lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Gitterstäbe der Zelle gegenüber und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme. Doch sie schwieg. Sie blickte nur stumm zurück.

Beide Frauen starrten einander an und versuchten zu erkennen, was die andere dachte, doch keine der beiden vermochte es. So vergingen mehrere, totenstille Sekunden, ja fast Minuten, bis plötzlich Amanda das Wort ergriff.

,,Wie es aussieht, geht es dir wieder gut. Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte die Blondine.

Lara atmete tief durch: ,,Was geht es dich an, wie ich mich fühle?…Dir wäre es doch lieber gewesen, das ich gestorben wäre." Das sagte Lara mit voller Absicht provozierend, denn sie wollte wissen, wo und auf wessen Seite Amanda stand.

,,Nein!…" protestierte Amanda und stellte sich aufrecht hin, ,,..Ich wollte niemals das du stirbst!"

,,Du lügst!…" gab Lara sauer zurück, ,,…Damals in Bolivien, hättest du mich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umgebracht…Du hast mir dieses Monster auf den Hals gehetzt."

,,Mag sein…" gab Amanda resignierend zurück, ,,..aber ich habe mich geändert. Ich wollte nicht, dass das alles so passiert."

,,Komm schon…" Lara glaubte Amanda kein Wort, ,,…Du steckst doch mit Karel unter einer Decke, du weißt sehr wohl über seine nächsten Schritte bescheid und du wusstest auch mit Sicherheit, das er mich vergiftet hatte, denn weshalb sonst hättest du mich in Venezuela laufen lassen sollen? Es war alles ein Plan, eine Falle…"

,,Nein…" unterbrach Amanda mit aufrichtigen Augen, ,,…Ich schwöre dir das ich von dem Gift keine Ahnung hatte…" sie schluckte kurz und sprach dann weiter, ,,…Anfangs hat Joachim mir vertraut, doch nun verschweigt er mir einige Dinge. Warum, weiß der Geier, aber so ist es. Ich wollte nie, das du wieder in unsere…seine Fänge kommst."

Lara kniff die Augen etwas zusammen und dachte nach. Es war unheimlich, denn ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, das Amanda die Wahrheit sprach. Ebenso wie ihr Herz, doch ihr Verstand warnte sie vor der Skrupellosigkeit und Hinterlistigkeit ihrer einstigen Freundin.

Die Archäologin blickte zur Seite und murmelte: ,,Selbst wenn ich dir glauben würde…" sie schaute nach einigen Momenten wieder zu Amanda und fing anders an, ,,…Wer sagt mir, das du jetzt die Wahrheit sagst."

Amanda trat dicht an Laras Zelle und zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Niemand…" sie blickte der Archäologin dabei in die Augen, ,,…du musst mir wohl einfach glauben."

Lara schüttelte den Kopf und wirkte fast amüsiert über Amandas Bemerkung: ,,Dir glauben?"

,,Es ist deine Sache, aber ich kann dir nicht mehr dazu sagen, als das es mir wirklich aufrichtig Leid tut, das es jetzt so gekommen ist." sagte Amanda und Lara erkannte ehrliche Aufrichtigkeit in ihrer einstigen Freundin. Nur die Gründe für Amandas Reue waren ihr noch immer unbekannt.

,,Dann sag mir, was ich hier soll…" fragte Lara erneut, ,,…ihr habt doch bekommen was ihr wolltet. Ihr habt sogar Excalibur. Warum also bin ich hier? Wenn ihr mich nur einfach umbringen wollt, dann hättet ihr nicht so gehandelt."

,,Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Lara…" begann Amanda und wollte eigentlich noch etwas hinzu fügen, doch Lara war schneller und fragte: ,,…Warum nicht?"

,,Herrgott, du gibst niemals auf, was?…" fragte Amanda.

Lara kam näher zu Amanda an die Gitter und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, niemals!…Jetzt sag mir, was hier gespielt wird und mach ja keine Ausflüchte mehr, denn meine Geduld ist am Ende!"

Amanda hielt Laras Blick stand und sie wollte auch Antworten, doch plötzlich unterbrach sie Karels Stimme: ,,Amanda!"

Die Blondine blickte nach rechts und aus der Dunkelheit des Ganges trat Karel.

Im Licht der Deckenstrahler, die den Raum mit den Zellen erhellten, sah er bedrohlich aus. Ebenso wie seine grässlichen Narben.

Lara sah ihn an und weitete erschrocken die Augen. Nicht nur den Handschuh trug er an der Rechten, sondern auch das Amulett der Königin Kleopatra hing ihm um den Hals. Es war ein purpurroter Stein in kunstvoller, ägyptischer Fassung, der an einer goldenen Kette hing.

Als Amanda Karel erblickte, wusste Lara, das die Legende - Das Amulett würde Unwiderstehlichkeit verleihen - wahr war. Sie erkannte, das ihre einstige Freundin nun völlig verändert zu sein schien.

,,Amanda…" sprach Karel abermals und näherte sich ihr.

Amanda war nicht fähig ihm zu widerstehen und lächelte schwach: ,,Ich bin dein, mein Meister…was sind deine Wünsche?"

Karel grinste anzüglich, drückte ihr Kinn nach oben und sah ihr in die Augen. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und küsste Amanda.

Lara lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter, bei dem Gedanken, das die beiden wohl etwas miteinander hatten und blickte angewidert zu.

Amanda erwiderte seinen Kuss, ohne Widerspruch, bis sich Karel wieder von ihr löste. Er ließ sie los und sagte: ,,Geh nach oben, bereite alles vor. So wie es abgesprochen war. Wir kommen bald nach."

Amanda nickte und ging ohne zu zögern los. Sie verschwand in dem dunklen Gang. Dann drehte sich Karel zu Lara…

,,Wie ich sehe, geht es dir wieder besser…" begann Karel, ,,…Tut mir wirklich Leid, das ich dich vergiften musste, aber nur so konnte ich dich wieder in meine Gewalt bringen."

,,Ich bin wirklich gerührt…" entgegnete die Archäologin sarkastisch und blickte ihn finster an, ,,…Was haben Sie da eben mit Amanda gemacht?"

Joachim grinste und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen: ,,Sie kann der Macht, meiner Macht, dank diesem Amulett nicht widerstehen…" er trat näher, ,,…Ebenso wenig wie du!"

Lara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Sie irren sich, Karel. Ich werde mich Ihnen niemals unterwerfen. Da hilft Ihnen auch nicht dieses Artefakt um Ihren Hals."

Lara meinte was sie sagte, denn das Amulett der Königin Kleopatra hatte keinerlei Macht über sie.

Selbst mit einem so mächtigen Artefakt um seinen Hals, konnte er ihren Willen nicht brechen, sie unterwerfen und genauso willenlos und gehorsam machen, wie Amanda.

,,Nun…" begann Karel dann, ,,…es heißt, das einige Menschen, die einen starken Willen haben, immun sind, gegen dieses Amulett. Mich wundert es nicht im geringsten, das du zu diesen Menschen gehörst. Aber ich werde schon bekommen, was ich will."

,,Und was wäre das?" fragte Lara.

Glucksend begann Joachim zu lachen und nach einigen Augenblicken sagte er: ,,Als ob du das nicht wüsstest, Lara. Ich kenne dich und ein solches Genie wie du, müsste doch längst hinter meine Motive gekommen sein…und wenn nicht, dann überlege mal, was mir das wichtigste auf dieser Weilt ist."

,,Ihre Unsterblichkeit." entgegnete Lara, wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

,,Da hast du es, du weißt ja schon alles. Was soll dann diese Fragerei?" verlangte Karel zu wissen.

,,Ich dachte, Sie kennen mich…" antwortete Lara provozierend, ,,…also müssten Sie auch wissen, das ich an der ganzen Wahrheit interessiert bin."

,,Ganze Wahrheit?…" wiederholte er, ,,…Nun, es gibt keine Grund dir weiterhin alles zu verheimlichen, denn wenn ich meinen Plan umsetze, dann wirst du mir sowieso helfen."

Lara kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und blickte ihn finster an: ,,Ich helfe Ihnen nicht. Das habe ich einmal in Venezuela getan und es wird nie wieder vorkommen. Sie haben nichts womit sie mich erpressen können."

,,Hm…das stimmt, aber abwarten. Vielleicht brauche ich das gar nicht…" gab Karel kühl und lässig zurück.

Lara schwieg und blickte ihn weiterhin an.

Sie konnte nicht wissen, was in ihm vorging und was er in den nächsten Minuten tun würde. Aber sie wusste, das er sicherlich noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel hatte, sonst würde er niemals so selbstsicher auftreten, es sei denn, er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren.

,,Du willst also die volle Wahrheit wissen?" fragte Joachim dann und blickte ihr in die Augen. Dabei trat er noch dichter an die Gitterstäbe, sodass er sie fast schon mit seinem Gesicht berühren konnte.

Lara schwieg weiterhin.

Sie wusste, das er ihr sagen würde, was sie wissen wollte. Nur zu welchem Preis, das wusste sie nicht und darüber nachdenken, wollte sie auch nicht.

,,Es ist alles deine Schuld…" begann Joachim schließlich, ,,…Damals hat alles angefangen. Du hast den Nephilim in Prag zerstört. Die Explosion, hätte mich fast umgebracht, doch sie hat mir lediglich meine Macht geraubt und mich sterblich gemacht…Doch weißt du was es für jemanden wie mich heißt sterblich zu sein? Jemanden, der schon jahrtausende alt ist?"

,,Mir kommen gleich die Tränen, Karel, denn Sie drücken ganz schön auf die Tränendrüse…" gab Lara sarkastisch und ironisch zurück, ,,…Ist doch wirklich zu schade, das der arme Nephilim von nebenan seine Kräfte nicht mehr vollkommen besitzt, was? Jetzt ist er an das Gesetz der Natur gebunden und muss auch irgend wann mal ins Gras beißen." Ihre Worte strotzen nur so vor Abscheu.

,,Deinen Spott kannst du für dich behalten!…" fauchte Karel sauer und rüttelte an den Gitterstäben, ,,…Ich werde alles dafür tun, meine Unsterblichkeit wieder zurück zu erlangen. Die Kräfte habe ich ja wieder, dank dir und diesem dummen Lux Veritatis. Als ihr in der Burg nach Damians Vernichtung ebenfalls den Löffel abgegeben habt, bin ich zu noch mehr Macht gekommen…"

,,Ich kenne diese Geschichte, immerhin war ich auch daran beteiligt…" unterbrach Lara sauer und genervt, ,,…Warum also suchen Sie sich nicht einfach ein Schloss in den Wolken und verschwinden vom Angesicht der Erde?"

,,Weil es an mir ist, mich zu rächen. An dir und deinem dreckigen Lux Veritatis. Du wirst mir helfen, meine Unsterblichkeit zurück zu gewinnen und das wird gleichzeitig euer beider Untergang sein!" versprach Karel und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Lara verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust: ,,Niemals!"

Vielleicht war es nicht gut, Karel zu reizen, aber sie hatte sowieso nichts mehr zu verlieren und nach seinem Gerede zu schließen, würde er ihr jetzt noch nichts antun, da er sie ja noch brauchen würde.

Wieder lachte Joachim leicht auf, während Lara still und todernst dastand.

,,Über deine Starrheit und deine Widerstand, kann man sich wirklich amüsieren, Croft…" begann er dann wieder, ,,…aber all das wird dir letzten Endes doch nichts nützen. Ich werde gewinnen!" Seine Entschlossenheit war schon fast beängstigend.

Lara dachte nach.

Sie dachte über seine Motive nach und über das, was er in den letzten Monaten getan hatte und fand etwas das noch immer ungeklärt war. Dem wollte sie jetzt auf den Grund gehen, da sie ja sowieso schon ein Kaffeekränzchen hielten.

,,Sagen Sie, Karel…" fragte Lara dann, ,,…Warum tun sie das erst jetzt? Sie hätten doch schon früher diese Artefakte stehlen können, oder?"

,,Nun, mir fehlten einige Zutaten…" antwortete Joachim, hielt einen Moment lang inne, dann sprach er weiter und blickte ihr in die Augen, ,,…Exacalibur…Ich braute es und habe gehört, das Amanda und du vor rund einem Monat darin verwickelt wart, also machte ich sie zu meiner Partnerin, nachdem eine gewissen Natla von dir erledigt worden war."

Lara war keineswegs überrascht, das Karel von Natla wusste. Sicher hatte ihm Amanda erzählt was damals passiert war und Immerhin waren beide, Karel und Natla, unsterbliche Wesen und hätten mit Sicherheit ein tolles Pärchen abgegeben.

…_Ken und Barbie aus der Hölle…Pfui Teufel…ein abscheulicher Gedanke…_

Lara gruselte sich schon bei dem Gedanken an die Beiden, doch wollte nicht auf dieses längst abgeschlossenen Thema zurückgreifen, also führte sie ihr Gespräch weiter.

,,Ist das der einzige Grund?…Sie wollten nur Excalibur?…Das glaube ich nicht." warf die Archäologin dann ein.

,,Du hast recht, ich wollte dich ebenso in mein Gewalt bringen, wie das Schwert..." entgegnete er, ,,…und das ist mir gelungen."

,,Wozu?" fragte Lara und konnte sich wirklich keinen Reim darauf machen, was Karel mit ihr vorhatte.

,,Was glaubst du wohl?…" Karel grinste sie an, ,,…Was ist es, was ich zum Überleben brauche?"

Lara schwieg weiter. Sie wusste es nicht.

Karel hielt ihrem Blick stand und wartete absichtlich einige Momente, um sie unsicher zu machen. Doch Lara war höchstens noch neugieriger als zuvor.

Also sprach Karel es aus: ,,Ich brauche die Herzen der Menschen, um meinen jahrhundertealten Körper am Leben zu erhalten."

Lara weitete geschockte die Augen, als sie sich daran erinnerte: ,,…Die Rituale im Museum…"

,,Ja…" entgegnete Karel, ,,…Ich muss bei jedem Vollmond, am Tag davor und am Tag danach ein uraltes Ritual abhalten und ein Menschenopfer weihen…Nun, mittels meiner Kräfte, hypnotisiere ich meine Söldner, die dies dann für mich tun. Dann muss ich die Herzen der Opfer zu mir nehmen. Nur so kann ich überleben."

…_Mal was anderes als `Teatime´ am Nachmittag… _

Lara blickte ihn angewidert an: ,,Und das rechtfertigt das töten von unschuldigen Frauen? Was sind Sie nur für eine abscheuliche Bestie!"

,,Reg dich ja nicht so auf, Croft…" warf Joachim ein, ,,…Ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht, aber ich muss zugeben, es hat was. Nur so langsam bin ich es leid…Ich will wieder unsterblich sein, nur dann kann mir niemand mehr gefährlich werden. Dann werde ich genügend Macht haben und dann werde ich sehen, ob die Menschheit vor mir niederkniet, wenn ich mir ihr offenbare."

,,Sie sind ja größenwahnsinnig…" sagte Lara, die noch immer angeekelt und erschrocken über Karels Taten und sein Verhalten war.

,,Wahrscheinlich…" gab er zu.

,,Und was haben Sie dann bitte mit Arthur Kingsley zu schaffen? Sie haben ihn doch umgebracht!" fauchte Lara ihn an, da es ihr gerade wieder eingefallen war, das Kurtis ihr das alles auf dem Flug nach Rom, erzählt hatte.

Joachim wirkte kühl und gleichgültig, ,,Ja, ich habe einen meiner Söldner geschickt. Der alte Kingsley, wollte aussteigen und auf die Macht verzichten, die ich ihm versprach, wenn er mir hilft."

,,Macht?…" fiel Lara dazwischen, ,,…Sie meinen sicher, sie wollten ihn beseitigen, sobald sie fertig mit ihm waren. Genau so, wie sie es auch getan haben."

Karel wirkte amüsiert: ,,Nun, ich gebe zu, das ich das wirklich vor hatte, aber Kingsley hat Kontakt zu dir aufgenommen. Es war noch zu früh, dich mit ein zu beziehen, aber er hat beschlossen einfach so den Boss zu spielen und das war gegen meine Order…Dann kam sein Verrat, er hat mit diesem Lux Veritatis geredet. Mir war klar, er würde auspacken sobald er von meinen wirklichen Plänen erfuhr und das musste ich verhindern."

,,Also haben sie ihn ermordet?"

,,Ja, er war doch sowieso ein alter Mann…und zu nichts mehr nütze. Das was ich brauchte, war ein Unterschlupf für meine Rituale und es ist nicht mein Problem, wenn Kingsley auf falsche Versprechungen rein gefallen ist. Er ist an seinem Tod selbst schuld."

Lara schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf: ,,Wenn er Ihr Angebot abgelehnt hätte, dann hätten Sie ihn doch schon ganz am Anfang getötet und einfach seinen Platz angenommen."

Joachim grinste: ,,Ich sehe, du kannst wirklich gut kombinieren und ich sehe, das du mich besser kennst, als ich es gedacht hätte…Ja, ich hätte mich ihn Artuhr Kingsley verwandelt, dem Kurator des Britischen Museums…" er dachte kurz nach, ,,…Klingt nett der Titel, vielleicht werde ich die Gestalt einer führenden Person einnehmen, sobald ich mein Ziel erreicht habe, dann kann ich die Welt umgestalten, ohne, das deine Menschen es erahnen."

,,Sie sind verrückt!" entgegnete Lara und versuchte die Fassung zu bewahren.

,,Mag sein…" bejahte Karel und blickte Lara dann wieder an, ,,...aber ich bin schon zu lange auf dieser Welt um jetzt zu gehen."

,,Jeder muss einmal gehen…" widersprach Lara.

,,Sicher…" pflichtete er bei, ,,…aber nur niedere Geschöpfe, wie deinesgleichen. Ich bin der Letzte meiner Rasse und ich werde weiterhin bestehen und vielleicht irgendwann dafür Sorgen, das sich die Nephilim wieder über den Erdball verteilen."

Lara hob beide Augenbrauen: ,,Wie wollen Sie das bitte anstellen, wenn sie doch der Letzte Ihrer erbärmlichen und widerwärtigen Rasse sind? Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, das Sie sich irgendeinen Bordsteinschwalbe aus der Vorstadt aufreißen, denn das würde nur erbärmliche Halbblüter zutage bringen."

Joachim grinste und lachte dann glucksend. Er ging nicht auf Laras provozierende Beleidigung ein.

,,Ich finde deine Ironie und deinen Sarkasmus wirklich belustigend…Aber nein…" sagte Karel dann, ,,…Ich kann mir keine beliebige Menschenfrau aussuchen, um den Fortbestand meiner Rasse zu sichern…es muss schon jemand ganz besonderes sein…" er sprach absichtlich mit Lücken und konnte in Laras Augen deutlich sehen, das sie es erahnte.

,,Hören Sie sofort auf, mich auf den Arm zu nehmen!" forderte Lara, die mit ziemlicher Sicherheit wusste, auf was er hinaus wollte.

Abrupt trat Joachim vom Gitter zurück, hob seine Hand, entfachte einen Energiestrahl aus dem Handschuh auf das Gitter und schoss ihn ab. Zischend schmolzen diese Eisenstäbe unter der Hitze der Energie dahin und sickerten in flüssigem Metall auf den Boden.

Lara machte währenddessen ein paar schnelle Schritte rückwärts, um dem flüssigen Eisen und der Hitze zu entgehen. Doch im selben Moment wurde sie von einer weiteren Energiewelle erfasst, die Karel auf sie abgefeuert hatte.

Jeder Fluchtversuch wurde unmöglich gemachte, den sie wagen wollte, denn die Grabjägerin wurde durch die Energie nach hinten gerissen und an der Zellenwand festgehalten. Die Energie wirkte wie Fesseln um ihre Handgelenke und ihre Fußknöchel und erlaubten es ihr so, sich keinen Millimeter von der Wand weg zu rühren.

Natürlich versuchte Lara es. Sie versuchte ihre Arme und Beine frei zu bekommen, doch die grünblaue Energie ließ sie nicht los. Sie konnte sich nicht befreien.

,,Du hast keine Chance…" sagte Karel und sie blickte zu ihm auf.

Lara sah zu, wie Joachim über das heiße, flüssige Eisen trat, ohne sich zu verletzen und dann ganz dicht zu ihr kam, wo er ihr tief und bedrohlich in die Augen blickte.

,,…Jemand ganz besonderes, Lara…" begann Joachim und rief in Erinnerung, was er vorhin gerade erzählt hatte. Er strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und berührte ihre Wange, während er weiter sprach: ,,…Jemand, der die Kräfte eines Nephilim einst besaß. Sie spürte und benutzte…Eins mit ihnen war und trotzdem überlebte."

Lara konnte nicht sagen, was da in seinem Blick lag, als er sie so ansah, doch sie musste ganz ehrlich sagen, das es ihr nicht im geringsten behagte. Sie wusste, nämlich wen er meinte. Eine unheimliche Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem Rücken aus, als er sie anfasste. Es gefiel ihr gar nicht, das er ihr so nahe war.

Sie zögerte nicht noch länger und entriss ihm ihren Kopf, so weit sie es konnte: ,,Wagen Sie es nicht mich an zu fassen!"

,,Nun…" Joachim grinste gehässig, ,,…du wirst das nicht verhindern können. Denn du bist diejenige, auf die ich schon jahrhundert gewartet habe…Schon immer, wollte ich meine Rasse zu neuem Leben erwecken, doch auch mit Hilfe der Alchemisten klappte es nicht, weil du uns…mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hast…Doch zu meiner Überraschung und meinem Vorteil, warst du es, Lara, die die Kräfte des Nephilim überlebte…Du kannst es leugnen, aber sie haben dich geprägt. Nur mit deiner Hilfe, kann ich meine Unsterblichkeit zurück erlangen und den Fortbestand meiner Rasse sichern, beziehungsweise eine neue erschaffen."

Lara stand der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, was er ihr da soeben erzählt hatte. Was er vor hatte, mit ihr. Wollte er sie etwa zur Mutter von seinesgleichen machen? Lara ekelte sich auch nur bei dem Gedanken, sich jemals mit diesem Kerl ein zu lassen.

Sie blickte ihn an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf: ,,Das können sie vergessen, Karel…Ich würde Ihnen niemals helfen, lieber würde ich mir ein Messer ins Herz stoßen. Das wissen sie ganz genau!"

Joachim fasst mit der linken Hand fest ans Kinn und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu blicken, da er ein Stück größer war als sie: ,,Du wirst keine andere Wahl haben, Lara…meine Liebste, denn schon nach wenigen Sekunden, wirst du fortan genau das tun, was ich dir sage. Treu, loyal, bis in den Tod."

Lara wusste nicht genau was er vor hatte und ahnte schlimmes, denn er beugte sich zu ihr runter und schloss seine Augen.

Noch ehe Lara auch nur Anstalt machen konnte sich zu bewegen, oder zu protestieren, hatte Karel ihre Lippen mit den seinen versiegelt…


	26. Rollentausch

**Rollentausch**

,,Und?" fragte Leon gespannt.

Er saß mit Kurtis noch im Auto, vor dem stillgelegten Industriegebiet, bei dem sie vor wenigen Minuten angekommen waren. Nur Patience saß nicht mehr im Wagen. Sie war vor gegangen und sah sich dort etwas um, damit sie nicht alle drei in eine Falle liefen.

Natürlich hatte Kurtis widersprochen.

Er wäre am liebsten losgestürmt, einfach da rein geplatzt und hätte diese Idioten mal ordentlich aufgemischt, auch wenn er gegen Karel kaum eine Chance gehabt hätte. Doch Leon, Patience und Zip konnte ihn doch noch zur Vernunft bringen und so wartete er bei seinem besten Freund im Auto, obwohl ihm die Warterei gehörig auf den Wecker ging.

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, ehe die Magdalena über das Headset antwortete: ,,Okay, nichts zu sehen, Jungs…kommt! Wir treffen uns westlich vor der Lagerhalle. Es ist eine große, längliche Halle mit großen Metalltüren. Ich sehe Söldner durch eine kleine Tür an der Seite ein und aus gehen und im Innern brennt Licht. Ihr könnt es nicht verfehlen. Aber seit vorsichtig, auf dem Gelände schleichen ebenfalls bewaffnete Söldner herum."

,,Verstanden, wir sind unterwegs…" hauchte Leon zurück, nickte zu Kurtis, der ihn angeblickt hatte und gleichzeitig stiegen die beiden Männer aus dem Wagen.

Es war an der höchsten Zeit etwas zu unternehmen, denn Kurtis spürte etwas unangenehmes heraufziehen.…

-----

Lara wollte sich wehren, sich ihm entziehen. Es ekelte sie an, das er sie berührte und küsste. All ihre Gedanke schrieen einen Moment lang auf, als sie Karels nähe spürte. Doch dann fühlte Lara, das sie sich veränderte.

Er hielt ihr Gesicht sanft in seinen beiden Händen und sein Kuss war in diesen wenigen Augenblicken leidenschaftlicher geworden. Lara konnte sich nicht wehren und irgendwie wollte sie es auch gar nicht mehr. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären.

Was passierte mit ihr?

Es fühlte sich an, als würde etwas in sie hinein strömen.

Ein steter Fluss von purer Energie, der in ihr alles veränderte. Lara wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich gut an. Sie schloss ebenfalls die Augen und vergaß alles um sich herum.

Karel hatte es genossen ihre vollen Lippen zu kosten und er spürte ihre Veränderung. Nun wusste er, das er seinem Ziel ein Stück näher gekommen war.

Langsam löste er sich von der Archäologin und blickte sie an. Seine Hände ruhten noch immer an ihrem Kopf: ,,Du schmeckst gut, das sollte nicht nur der Lux Veritatis erfahren."

Im nächsten Augenblick öffnete Lara abrupt ihre Augen und ihr Blick hatte sich verändert. Es war nicht mehr der, der Hass und Abscheu ablesen lies, sondern jener, in dem Unschuld und Treue stand.

Joachim trat zwei Schritte zurück und ließ sie los. Er wollte jetzt sehen, wie groß seine Macht nun über sie war, hob die rechte Hand und ballte diese zu einer Faust. Im nächsten Moment löste sich die Energie, die Lara an der Mauer gefangen hielt und zischte in den Handschuh zurück.

Eigentlich wäre Lara nun davon gelaufen, nachdem sie Karel eine verpasst hätte, zumindest hätte sie es versucht, doch es geschah etwas ganz anders.

Die beiden blickten sich an und Lara wollte nicht davon laufen. Wieso denn auch? Hier war sie sicher, das wusste sie.

Lara kam etwas von der Wand weg, hielt Karels Blick aber stand, dann senkte sie das Haupt und ging auf die Knie.

Karel blickte auf Lara hinab, mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte sie gefügig gemacht und er wusste, das sie nicht mehr zu fliehen versuchte.

_…Ich werde gewinnen…_

Langsam streckte er die linke Hand aus, bückte sich leicht und fasste unter ihr Kinn. Dann drückte er sanft ihren Kopf wieder hoch, sodass er ihr in die Augen blicken konnte und sagte dann: ,,Jeder kniet vor mir nieder, sofern ich es verlange, doch du wirst von nun an nicht als Untertan vor mir knien, sondern neben mir stehen, als meine zukünftige Königin…Das ist nun deine Bestimmung. Von jetzt an gehörst du mir."

Karel erhob sich und reichte ihr dann die Hand: ,,Komm…"

Lara blickte zu ihm auf und ohne das kleinste Zögern oder auch nur Anstalt zu machen, sich ihm zu widersetzen, ergriff sie seine Hand…

-----

,,Patience?" fragte Leon leise, als er mit Kurtis an einigen kleinen Lagerhäusern ankam, die um das große standen. Sie hatten sich über das Industriegebiet geschlichen und waren einigen Wachposten ausgewichen, jedoch ohne sie aus zu schalten, da sie ja nicht auffallen wollten. Jetzt waren sie an der vereinbarten Stelle angekommen.

Es war tiefe Nacht, doch keiner schaltete seine Taschenlampe an. Die Dunkelheit gab ihnen Schutz vor unliebsamen Blicken.

Patience trat zwischen zwei kleinen Geräteschuppen hervor und wank die beiden Männer zu sich.

Als die drei dann wieder beisammen waren, ergriff Kurtis als erster seine Stimme und flüsterte: ,,Und? Wie sieht es aus?"

Sie standen jetzt der großen Lagerhalle direkt gegenüber.

,,Es sind eben noch zwei Söldner hinein gegangen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie viele noch da drin sind." gab Patience zur Antwort.

,,Viele können es jedenfalls nicht sein…" sagte Leon, ,,…Heute Mittag, als Patience und ich schon mal hier waren, waren auch nicht viele Söldner hier...Ich glaube, das hier ist nur eine Zwischenstation und das eigentliche Versteck von Karel liegt ganz woanders."

,,Das kann gut möglich sein…" fügte die Magdalena hinzu, ,,…wenn man bedenkt, das er nur darauf aus war Excalibur zu bekommen. Da braucht er nur einen vorübergehenden Unterschlupf mit wenig Wachen, da er sehr wahrscheinlich denkt, das wir ihn nicht gefunden haben."

,,Sagt mal, seid ihr euch da sicher? Nicht das ihr in eine Falle rennt. Oder doch mehr Gegner auf euch warten, als erwartet." meldete sich Zip in ihren Ohren zu Wort.

,,Sicher, niemand gibt uns eine Garantie, das unsere Vermutung richtig ist, aber was haben wir denn für eine Wahl?" entgegnete Patience.

,,Keine…" sagte Kurtis mit Sicherheit, ,,…Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als jetzt da rein zu gehen, sonst stehen wir vermutlich noch morgen früh hier." Er drängelte schon fast, da er endlich da rein und zu Lara wollte.

,,Er hat recht, wir sollten jetzt endlich aufbrechen." pflichtete Leon seinem Freund bei, da dieses `hier herum stehen und leise sein´, gar nicht sein Geschmack war.

Patience nickte: ,,Ihr habt recht und mein Instinkt sagt mir, das da drin etwas seltsames vor sich geht. Etwas, das nichts Gutes bedeutet."

Kurtis blickte die Magdalena an: ,,Ich habe das selbe Gefühl."

Patience nickte abermals und griff dann fest um ihren Speer: ,,Lasst uns gehen."

Auch Kurtis und Leon nickten, dann brachen die drei auf. Sie würden einfach so in die Lagerhalle platzen und dort mal alles ordentlich durchmischen…

----

Natürlich hatte Karel die Kampfgeräusche gehört, ebenso wie Lara, doch er machte sich nichts daraus, da er seinen Trumpf nun buchstäblich in der Hand hielt. Er hatte sowieso erwartet, das die anderen ihm gefolgt waren.

Joachim hielt Lara noch immer an der Hand und zog sie mit sich mit. Sie gingen gerade die Treppe hinauf, die in die Lagerhalle führte.

Karel war fest entschlossen, kurzen Prozess zu machen. Er würde einfach eine Energiewelle los schicken und seine Feinde, sowie seine Männer damit von sich und Lara weg schleudern. Denn von jetzt an, brauchte er niemanden mehr.

Sein Plan war so gut, wie in die Tat umgesetzt. Er hatte außerhalb dieses Industriegebietes weitere, treu ergebene Söldner, die ihm bei seinem Plan helfen würden, also waren diese hier entbehrlich.

Dann waren sie oben angekommen und Joachim griff nach dem Türgriff, doch bevor er die Tür öffnete, drehte er sich noch mal zu Lara um, die ihn fragend anblickte.

,,Du tust genau das, was ich dir sage!" befahl er, doch wartete keine Antwort ihrerseits ab. Er schubste die Tür mit einem kräftigen Schwung auf. Dann ging alles schnell…

-----

Kurtis hatte seinem Gegner gerade eine gegen die Schläfe verpasst und ihn zu Boden geschickt. Dann kam ein weiterer Söldner auf ihn zu, doch Kurtis vollführte einen Sprungkick und traf den Mann fest gegen die Brust. Der Söldner stolperte nach hinten und stürzte zu Boden.

Patience wehrte gleich zwei Gegner mit ihrem Speer ab, indem sie diesen hoch riss und den Männern gegen den Kehlkopf rammte.

Leon blockte indessen einen gegnerischen Tritt ab und rammte seinen Ellenbogen in den Magen des Mannes, der daraufhin röchelnd und hustend zu Boden stürzte.

Insgesamt kämpften Leon, Kurtis und Patience gegen fünf Gegner und das waren nur die ersten, denn jene Wachposten von draußen würden bestimmt kommen, sobald sie den Lärm hörten.

Kurtis wehrte einen weiteren Schlag des Mannes ab, dem er eben gegen die Brust getreten hatte, denn dieser war wieder auf die Beine gekommen. Doch dann stieß Kurtis seine Handkante gegen den Hals des Söldners und diesmal stand er nicht mehr auf. Abrupt drehte Kurtis den Kopf, als er einen lauten Knall hörte und sah, das eine Tür aufgestoßen wurde.

Er weitete die Augen, als er Karel und Lara sah.

Erleichtert war er, als er sah, das sie lebte und es ihr gut ging. Jetzt musste er nur noch zu ihr. Doch zu mehr kam er auch nicht mehr, als diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, denn Karel hatte seinen Handschuh erhoben und eine Energiewelle abgefeuert, die durch die Lagerhalle fegte.

Kurtis wurde von einer solchen Wucht erfasst, das es ihn von den Füßen riss. Und nicht nur ihn, auch die Stühle, der Tisch und die Fässer wurden umher geschleudert, die dann risse bekamen und eine durchsichtige Flüssigkeit austrat.

Kurtis folg in einem weiten Bogen nach hinten und schloss die Augen, um sie zu schützen, bevor er gegen die Wand der Halle knallte. Es trieb ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und Kurtis rutschte benommen zu Boden. Jedoch wurde er nicht bewusstlos.

Auch Patience und Leon wurden von der Energiewelle erfasst und ebenfalls nach hinten geschleudert. Die beiden landeten nur wenige Meter auseinander und mussten die enorme Kraft der Energie, erst mal verdauen. Doch Patience war die erste, die den Kopf wieder hob.

Sie erkannte, das Karels Energiestoß auch ebenso seine Söldner von den Füßen gerissen hatte und im Gegensatz zu ihr, Leon und Kurtis, regten sich die Söldner im Moment jedenfalls nicht mehr. Sie waren bestimmt übel aufgeschlagen, das es ihnen das Bewusstsein geraubt hatte. Doch das war wiederum ein Vorteil für die Guten. So hatten sie eine Chance gegen Karel an zu treten, jedenfalls so lange keine Verstärkung hier war.

Kurtis hörte Karels Stimme und hob den Kopf, doch konnte nichts genaues verstehen, da seine Benommenheit noch zu groß war.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er war sofort wieder bei klarem Verstand, als er sah, das Karel zu Lara sprach und sie zu dem Auto dirigierte, das am anderen Ende der Halle stand.

Kurtis realisierte in dem Bruchteil dieser Sekunde, das Lara noch nicht einmal versuchte, zu entkommen. Es war so, als hätte sie ihn, Patience und Leon gar nicht gesehen.

Kurtis wusste, das Karel sie wohl möglich mit irgendetwas erpresste, doch er würde ihn aufhalten, hier und heute.

Abrupt stand Kurtis auf und schritt auf die beiden zu: ,,Karel!…" er blieb ein paar Meter von ihnen weg stehen und zielte mit der Boran X auf Joachims Kopf, ,,…Bleiben Sie stehen und lassen Sie sie los!"

Mittlerweile kamen auch Leon und Patience wieder auf die Beine, doch hielten sich noch etwas zurück, um die Lage zu peilen und im Notfall einzugreifen, da beide wussten, das Kurtis das auf seine Art und Weise regeln wollte. Jedoch hatte Patience ihren Speer und Leon seine Dienstwaffe erhoben.

Joachim grinste leicht und siegessicher, als er zu Kurtis sprach: ,,Findest du nicht, wir sollten Lara selbst entscheiden lassen, wohin sie gehört?"

Kurtis kniff die Augenbrauen verwundert zusammen, da er Karels Antwort nicht recht verstand, doch sein Blick hellte sich auf, als Joachim einen Schritt zur Seite trat und den vollen Blick auf Lara frei gab.

,,Lara!" hauchte Kurtis erleichtert, doch sein winziges Lächeln verschwand sogleich, als er in Laras Augen etwas ungewöhnliches erkannte.

Sie blickte ihn an, als würde sie ihn nicht kennen. Das bereitete Kurtis eine Gänsehaut, wie er sich eingestehen musste, doch er schob es beiseite. Seine Waffe hatte er noch immer auf Karel gerichtet, doch richtete seine Stimme nun an Lara: ,,Komm, lass uns hier verschwinden."

Lara blickte ihn stumm an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

,,Was?…Komm schon, auf was wartest du?…" fragte Kurtis irritiert und als Lara ihm nicht antwortete, fügte er hinzu, ,,...Komm mit mir."

Die Archäologin schüttelte wieder den Kopf: ,,Nein."

Kurtis war verwirrt, und das nicht zu knapp. Genauso wie Leon, Patience und Zip, der ja alles über die Kamera am Headset mitverfolgte.

,,Lara…" begann Kurtis und blickte ihr in die Augen, ,,…ganz egal, was Karel gesagt hat, oder womit er dich erpresst…vergiss es einfach und komm hier her!" Er erschrak allerdings innerlich, da er in ihren Augen weder Unsicherheit, Angst oder Aufregung sah, sondern feste Entschlossenheit und Verwirrung erkannte.

Karel packte Laras Hand, nahm ihr den Ring vom Finger und warf ihn zu Kurtis hinüber: ,,Du siehst, das sie nicht will. Sie gehört jetzt zu mir. Finde dich damit ab!"

Kurtis fing den Ring mit der linken auf, doch konnte es nicht fassen.

Was geschah hier?

Irgendetwas konnte ganz und gar nicht stimmen, denn Lara würde sich niemals so verhalten.

,,Sie spinnen ja!…" sprach Kurtis wütend und steckte den Ring in seine Hosentasche, ,,…Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht? Was haben Sie ihr erzählt, das sie sich nicht gegen Sie zur Wehr setzt?" Wieder huschte sein Blick zu Lara.

Joachim lächelte leicht: ,,Ich habe ihr nur die Augen geöffnet…"

,,Fahr zur Hölle!" Kurtis wurde unermesslich wütend, entsicherte seine Waffe und schoss auf Karel.

Doch als hätte er es voraus geahnt, schnellte eine Energiewand hervor, ähnlich wie die im Kolosseum und blockte die Kugel ab.

Das Projektil wurde davon geschleudert und knallte gegen die nächst beste Wand.

,,Da war ich schon!" entgegnete Karel, auf Kurtis Bemerkung hin, als er den Schutzschild um sich wieder verschwinden ließ.

Dann fügte er noch hinzu: ,,Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst…" er drehte sich zu dem Auto, ,,…Amanda! Wo bist du? Zeig dich!"

Mit einem Klack ging die Autotür auf und die Blondine stieg aus der Beifahrerseite aus.

Amanda war die ganze Zeit, während des Kampfes im Auto gewesen und hatte gewartet, so wie es Karel befohlen hatte…

Leon und Patience verstanden Laras Reaktion genauso wenig wie Kurtis, doch sie näherten sich langsam, als auch Amanda sich näherte.

,,Sind die Sachen im Wagen? Steckt der Schlüssel?" fragte Karel an Amanda gerichtet, doch hatte stets nur seine Feinde im Auge. Er wusste ja, das er mittels des Amulettes noch immer Gewalt über Amanda hatte.

Amanda blieb, mit einer Pistole bewaffnet, wenige Meter von Karel und Lara weg stehen und nickte: ,,Ja, alles wie du es wolltest."

,,Gut…" sagte Karel und machte dann Anstalt zum Wagen zu gehen, doch hielt noch kurz inne und drehte sich wieder zu Kurtis um, ,,…Übrigens, würde ich an deiner Stelle jetzt nichts dummes unternehmen und mir folgen, denn wir wollen ja nicht, das meiner kleinen Archäologin hier doch noch etwas passiert."

Kurtis blickte Karel finster an und murmelte: ,,Wenn Sie ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmen, dann…"

,,Was dann?…" unterbrach Joachim, ,,…Willst du kommen und mich fertig machen?…" er lachte gehässig, ,,…Nicht, wenn ich dich vorher fertig mache, denn ich weiß, wo dein wunder Punkt liegt!"

Karel griff ruckartig an Laras Arm und drehte sie zu sich um. Er blickte ihr noch in der selben Bewegung in die Augen und sagte dann: ,,Küss mich."

Lara griff augenblicklich in sein Genick mit der freien Hand, zog seinen Kopf zu sich runter und drückte ihre Lippen leidenschaftlich auf die seinen. Sie schloss die Augen und Joachim legte seine freie Hand an ihre Hüfte.

Kurtis senkte die Waffe und weitete geschockt die Augen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah und es versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich in seiner Brust.

Mit einem Schlag war ihm alles egal gewesen.

Das, um was es hier ging, die Artefakte, waren ihm egal, auch das vermutlich bald Söldner herein stürmen und sie wohl umbringen würde, war ihm egal. Kurtis konnte einfach nicht verstehen, was hier passierte. Er liebe Lara doch und er wusste, das Lara niemals freiwillig so handeln würde.

Ebenso wenig konnten das Patience und Leon glauben, die Kurtis, Blick teilten. Auch die beiden waren unfähig sich zu rühren, sie konnten Laras Handeln ebenfalls nicht verstehen.

,,Heilige Scheiße…" hauchte Zips Stimme durch die Headsets, da auch er das auf dem Monitor verfolgte.

Amanda hingegen sah wütend aus, kam auf Karel und Lara zu und packte Laras Arm. Sie riss sie von Karel weg: ,,Sag mal, was soll diese Scheiße?"

Lara blickte sie wütend an und entriss Amanda ihren Arm: ,,Fass mich nicht an."

Karel stellte sich zwischen die beiden: ,,Es reicht, Amanda…Wir werden jetzt verschwinden, bring Lara zum Auto."

Amanda trat schweigend einen Schritt zur Seite und Lara ging an ihr vorbei.

Die Archäologin schritt schnurstracks und entschlossen auf den Wagen zu und Amanda folgte ihr, ebenso wie Karel, doch er behielt seine Feinde noch immer im Auge.

Amanda gefiel das ganze gar nicht. Sie wusste was Karel mit Lara gemacht hatte und das war keinesfalls gut. Denn so konnte Lara ihren Platz einnehmen und wieder alles zerstören.

,,Lara!" rief Kurtis ihr nach und seine Füße wollten zu ihr laufen, doch sein Verstand hielt ihn zurück, da Karel eben gedroht hatte sie um zu bringen oder ihr etwas an zu tun.

Zudem legte Leon ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn zurück zu halten. Sie konnten alle nur zusehen, wie Lara in den Wagen einstieg und auf dem Beifahrersitz platz nahm.

Amanda wollte hinten einsteigen, doch Karel packte plötzlich ihren Arm und zerrte sie mit, um den Wagen herum, auf die Fahrerseite. Dann gab er ihr einen kräftigen Rand. Amanda stürzte nach hinten und fiel zu Boden. Abrupt verschwamm das Bild kurzzeitig vor ihren Augen und der bann des Amulettes um Karels Hals war gebrochen.

,,Ich brauche dich nicht mehr…" sagte Karel dann und öffnete die Fahrertür.

,,Was?" entfuhr es der Blondine, die noch immer am Boden lag.

Joachim lachte einmal auf: ,,Glaubst du wirklich, wir hätten das komplett durchgezogen?..Nimms mir nicht übel, du warst ein netter Zeitvertreib…in jeder Hinsicht, aber ich habe jetzt andere Pläne."

Dann stieg er ohne zu zögern in den Wagen ein.

Kurtis wartete nicht noch länger, er stürmte auf den Wagen zu, um sie vielleicht doch noch auf zu halten. Leon und Patience folgten ihm.

Karel startete den Motor.

Amanda war zu geschockt, um zu reagieren, als Karel mit einer Pistole aus dem Wagen feuerte, direkt auf die Fässer, die hinter Amanda an der Wand lagen. Funken sprühten und die klare Flüssigkeit fing sofort Feuer.

Dann fuhr der Wagen mit Vollgas los, krachte durch das Metalltor am Ende der Halle und brauste davon…

Kurtis stoppte abrupt und blickte dem Wagen hinterher.

Was zum Teufel war hier passiert?

Er konnte nicht verstehen, das Lara einfach so mit Karel gegangen war. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht und das sagte nicht nur sein Instinkt.

Dann rüttelte ihm jemand an der Schulter, im selben Moment realisierte Kurtis auch erst den beißenden Geruch von Rauch, der ihm in die Nase stieg.

Es war Leon, der ihn in die Realität zurück holte: ,,Komm schon, Mann…hier brennt es. Wir müssen raus hier!"

Kurtis drehte sich zu Leon um und sah, das die Flüssigkeit in den Fässern Feuer gefangen hatte.

Der Boden stand in Flammen, dort wo sich das brennbare Mittel ausgebreitet hatte. Dem Geruch nach zu urteilen war es Kerosin, was da verbrannt.

Kurtis und Leon sahen, das die Magdalena Amanda hoch geholfen hatte, denn das Kerosin war über den Boden gelaufen und hätte sie fast erreicht.

Dann kamen die beiden Frauen zu Kurtis und Leon zurück und obwohl niemand von ihnen Amanda traute oder sie besonders mochte, zählte jetzt nur eins, aus dem brennenden Lagerhaus zu kommen.

,,Los, Kommt!" rief Leon abermals und eilte auf das zerstörte Metalltor hin, durch das Lara und Karel eben entkommen waren.

Die andere Richtung konnten sie nicht nehmen, denn die Flammen hatten sich bereits zu großen Teilen wie ein Teppich auf den Boden gelegt und schlugen heiße, übel dämpfende Stichflammen in die Höhe.

Kurtis, Amanda und Patience folgten Leon eilig, denn diese heißen Dämpfe wurden größer und machten die Atmung schwer. Das Feuer war fast überall. Es breitete sich zu einem großen Stapel dieser Fässer aus, die ohne zögern in die Luft fliegen würden.

Hinter ihnen platze Glas unter der Hitze der Flammen, die bereits bis zum oberen drittel der Lagerhalle reichten, wo sich die Glasfenster befanden.

Die Vier hatten fast den Ausgang erreicht. Es trennten sie nur noch wenige Meter davon, frische kühle Nachtluft ein zu atmen.

Doch dann knallte etwas laut hinter ihnen und Leon, Kurtis, Amanda und Patience wurden von einer gewaltigen, schnellen und heftigen Druckwelle erfasst, als die Kerosinfässer in einem lauten Knall in die Luft flogen und die Lagerhalle zum Einsturz brachten…


	27. Ein Stückchen Wahrheit

**Ein Stückchen Wahrheit **

Es war dunkel kurze Zeit dunkel um ihn herum.

Einen ganzen langen Moment lang wusste er nicht was geschehen war, weil seine Sinne davon geweht wurden. Doch Kurtis kam im nächsten Moment zu sich und öffnete die Augen.

Es klingelte in seinen Ohren, von der Explosion und ein kurzzeitiger, pochender Schmerz drang in seinem Kopf an die Oberfläche.

Er setzte sich auf und schob ein großes, verformtes Metallstück von seinem Körper, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, um sein Blick zu klären, der noch leicht verschwommen war.

,,_Hey, alles okay bei euch?" _fragte Zip über Funk.

Doch bevor Kurtis antworten konnte, kam Leon zu ihm geeilt: ,,Hey Mann, alles klar bei dir?"

Kurtis blickte auf und nickte Leon zu: ,,Ja, alles okay und bei dir?" Er stand auf und sah sich das Flammenmeer an.

,,Keine Sorge, ich bin zäh." antwortete der Agent.

Erneut knallte etwas, als die Überreste der Lagerhalle erneut explodierten. Instinktiv zuckten Leon und Kurtis zusammen, als die Flammen hoch in den Himmel schossen.

Nachdem allerdings die Explosion vorbei war, blickte Kurtis sich um: ,,Wo sind die anderen?"

Auch Leon hatte sich umgedreht und sah Patience, wenige Meter neben ihnen liegen. Abrupt stürzte er zu ihr: ,,Patience!"

Kurtis folgte ihm sofort, doch kaum hatten die beiden Männer die Magdalena erreicht, regte sie sich auch schon.

Langsam kam sie zu sich und setzte sich auf die Knie auf. Patience blickte zu Leon und Kurtis und sah, das beiden nichts fehlte. Dann sagte sie: ,,Alles okay, Jungs." Sie blickte kurz neben sich, griff ihren Speer des Schicksaals und erhob sich dann.

,,Sicher, das war eine ganz schöne Explosion?!" meinte der Amerikaner dann und blickte Patience an.

Patience nickte und blickte sich um: ,,Wo ist Amanda?"

Jetzt fiel es auch Kurtis und Leon ein, das sie ja zu viert waren, als die Halle explodierte. Doch in den letzten Sekunden war einfach alles so schnell gegangen.

Überall um sie herum lagen Trümmerteile und Holzbalken, die zum Teil noch brannten. Die Nacht wurde durch die Flammen erhellt und es stank nach Rauch.

Patience war die erste, die Amanda erblickte und eilte zu ihr. Als sie bei der Blondine ankam, sah sie, das ein schweres Metallstück, auf ihr lag und Amanda war noch immer bewusstlos.

Leon packte das Trümmerstück und hob es an, um es von Amanda runter zu bringen. Kurtis half ihm, obwohl er einen Hass gegen die Blondine verspürte. Die beiden schafften es aber und schoben das Trümmerstück zur Seite.

Patience ging neben Amanda in die Knie und drehte die Bewusstlose auf den Rücken, da diese auf dem Bauch gelegen hatte.

Eine Platzwunde prangte an ihrer Stirn und Blut lief über ihr Gesicht. Patience fühlte ihren Puls: ,,Sie ist nur Bewusstlos. Wir müssen sie hier weg bringen."

,,Von den Söldnern, die vorhin hier herum gestreift sind, fehlt ja jede Spur. Karel hat sie sicher abberufen." meinte Leon, als er sich bückte und Amanda auf den Arm nahm.

,,Willst du sie etwa mit nehmen?" fragte Kurtis und weitete die Agen.

,,Ja, wir nehmen sie mit..." sagte Patience und hatte sich ebenfalls wieder erhoben, ,,...bevor doch noch Söldner auftreten."

Denn keiner war hier mehr zu sehen. Die drei wussten nicht, wohin die Söldner gegangen waren, die eben noch das Gelände bewacht hatten, denn sicher wären sie gekommen, als sie die Kampfgeräusche und erst recht die Explosion gehört hatten.

Patience und Leon wollten los gehen, doch Kurtis hielt sie auf: ,,Moment mal!…Das ist Amanda. Habt ihr das vergessen?" Er blickte zu der bewusstlosen, Blondine, der größten Feindin seiner Verlobten, in den Armen seines besten Freundes. Dann blickte er zu Leon und Patience.

,,Vielleicht kann sie uns helfen, jetzt sei nicht so stur!" hielt Leon dagegen.

,,Er hat recht. Sie war die Rechte Hand Karels und ist jetzt unsere einzige Chance, ihn und Lara zu finden." fügte die Magdalena hinzu.

,,_Die beiden haben recht, Mann…"_ meldetet sich auch Zip noch zu Wort.

Kurtis seufzte und ließ seinen Blick noch mal zu den Gesichtern seiner Freunde schweifen.

Er wusste, das sie recht hatten. Amanda war die einzige Chance Lara wieder zu finden. Sie wusste vermutlich alles über Karels vorhaben und Kurtis musste sich eingestehen, das er noch immer etwas verwirrt war. Er war alles andere als bei klarem Verstand.

Das, was eben passiert war, Lara die einfach so mit Karel mitgegangen war, der Kuss zwischen ihr und Joachim, hatte ihn sichtlich geschockt und verletzt. Doch schließlich besann er sich und nickte: ,,Okay…verschwinden wir hier."

Der Morgen graute bereits.

Er saß neben Zip, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Lehne der Couch und hatte die Arme verschränkt. Geschwiegen hatte er, seid sie aufgebrochen und wieder hier hergekommen waren, in das kleine italienische Haus.

Kurtis hatte auch geschwiegen, als Leon Amanda auf die Couch neben ihm gelegt, und Patience sich um ihre Wunde gekümmert hatte. Es war nichts weltbewegendes, aber dennoch hatte es Amanda erwischt.

In Kurtis kochte immer noch Wut.

Er war wütend und sauer über das was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war. Er wünschte sich, dass das alles niemals passiert wäre. Vor wenigen Tagen hatte er schon einmal geglaubt Lara verloren zu haben, als die sie zuhause angegriffen hatten und nun glaubte er das schon wieder. Wäre sein Kopf ein Kochtopf mit Wasser gewesen, wäre dieses Wasser bereits am verdampfen.

Deshalb sprach ihn auch niemand an.

Leon wusste, wie Kurtis war, ebenso wie Zip. Wenn ihn jetzt jemand ansprach, dann würde er wahrscheinlich in die Luft gehen.

Zip saß neben Kurtis und hatte eigentlich versuchen wollen, Karel per GPS oder Sattelit zu lokalisieren, doch es war vergeblich gewesen. Diesmal war Karel wohl vorsichtiger und hatte seinen Spuren gekonnt verwischt. Der Computerfreak konnte nichts anderes tun, als warten.

Natürlich machte auch er sich Sorgen um Lara, sie war ja immerhin seine beste Freundin und für ihn wie eine kleine Schwester. Er hätte sich in den Arsch treten können, dafür, das er ihr keinen Sender in die Hosentasche gesteckt hatte, so wie er es schon immer getan hatte. So hätten sie jetzt wenigstens eine Spur. Doch er wusste, das alles in den letzten Tagen schief gelaufen war.

Er und Kurtis hatten einen Fehler begangen, den Lara immer vermeiden wollte. Sie hatten zugelassen, das ihre persönlichen Gefühle ihren Verstand und ihr Urteilsvermögen unbewusst beeinträchtigten.

Zip seufzte und blickte zu Leon.

Leon stand an die Wand gelehnt neben der Couch und schwieg ebenso, wie alle anderen. Auch er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sein Blick galt Amanda, die noch immer schlief.

Er wusste nicht genau, was zwischen ihr und den anderen vorgefallen war, da Kurtis es ihm nur flüchtig erzählt hatte, aber er wusste, das Kurtis und Zip einen, nicht geringen Hass auf Amanda hatten.

Er fragte sich, was in der Blondine wohl vorging, das sie zu solchen Taten fähig gewesen war. Sie war ja die rechte Hand von Joachim Karel gewesen, der sie dann einfach zur Seite stieß, als er Lara hatte.

Leon lief es kalt den Rücken runter, als er an den Kuss von Karel und Lara dachte und an Kurtis´ Gesichtsausdruck. Es hatte seinen besten Freund tief verletzt und getroffen, das wusste der Amerikaner, doch er wusste nicht, was mit Kurtis passieren würde, wenn sich nicht doch noch alles zum Guten wenden würde. Leon wollte es sich gar nicht ausdenken und auch nicht daran denken, was Karel und Lara wohl so alles trieben.

,,So, das müsste sie aufwecken…" hallte die Stimmer der Magdalena durch das Wohnzimmer. Sie kam gerade aus dem Arbeitszimmer und hatte ein Fläschchen in der Hand auf dem `_Profumo di sale_´ - Riechsalz - stand.

Ihren Speer stellte Patience gegen die Wand an der Leon stand, dann ging sie zu Amanda und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch.

Die Magdalena öffnete das Fläschchen und hielt es Amanda unter die Nase.

Als die Blondine die Dämpfe einatmete zuckte sie plötzlich und kam ruckartig zu sich. Sie drehte abrupt den Kopf zur Seite und schlug die Augen auf…

Ihr Blick brauchte einen Moment, bis sie nicht mehr verschwommen sah und sie blinzelte zweimal. Dann erkannte sie, wer um sie herum war.

Amanda schwieg erst mal und blickte in die Runde. Sie sah in die Gesichter ihrer Feinde und kam sich auf einmal vor, wie in der Höhle des Löwen. Doch sie wollte ihre Feinde keineswegs spüren lassen, das sie im Nachteil war.

Sie setzte einen finsteren Blick auf und fragte abrupt: ,,Wo bin ich hier?"

,,Das ist unwichtig…" begann Patience sofort, ,,…Sagen Sie uns lieber, wohin ihr Meister verschwunden ist."

Amanda blies gleichgültig Luft aus ihren Lungen: ,,Pah!…Das hättet ihr wohl gern. Dann könntet ihr mich ja einfach umbringen."

,,Du irrst dich Amanda…" Zip blickte sie feindlich an, bevor er weiter sprach, ,,…Wir sind nicht so wie du."

Die Blondine setzte sich auf: ,,Das ist ja immerhin etwas."

Patience rutschte darum etwas zur Seite, sodass Amanda ihre Füße auf den Boden stellen konnte. Sie stellte jetzt erst erstaunt fest, das sie nicht gefesselt worden war. Sie fasste sich an die Stirn und bemerkte ein Pflaster, das wohl eine Platzwunde verdeckte. Deshalb pochte ihr Kopf auch ein wenig, aber es war zum aushalten.

Amanda wusste nicht, ob es leichsinnig von ihren Feinden war, sie nicht gefesselt zu halten, doch sie legte es auf keinem Fall als Trumpf ihnen gegenüber aus. Denn selbst wenn sie einen Fluchtversuch starten wollen würde, hatte sie keine Ahnung wo sie war und keine Chance, wenn sich alle vier gleichzeitig auf sie stürzen würden, um sie auf zu halten.

Die Blondine hatte also keine andere Wahl, als ihren Feinden zu zuhören.

,,Am besten ist es, wenn Sie tun, was von Ihnen verlangt wird…" begann Leon dann, ,,…Ich muss Sie ja nicht erst daran erinnern, das ich befugt bin, Sie zu verhaften."

Amanda blickte ihn aus ihren eisblauen Augen an: ,,Mein Gedächtnis funktioniert einwandfrei, Mr. Kennedy. Sie waren es doch, der uns schon seit einiger Zeit Schwierigkeiten gemacht hat."

Der Agent nickte: ,,Ja und bei dem was ich über Sie weiß und, reicht das sicher für lebenslänglich."

,,Wenn Sie mir drohen, dann können Sie lange auf ihre Antwort warten." hielt Amanda dagegen und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust.

Sie hatte auch überhaupt keinen Grund sich zu fürchten. Es war sowieso alles vorbei. Alles, für das sie gearbeitet hatten, hatten Karel und Lara zerstört. Joachim hatte ihr sozusagen gekündigt und Amanda stand somit mal wieder vor dem Nichts. Sie hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren.

,,Sagen Sie, Amanda…weshalb hat Karel sie verstoßen? Und was hat er vor?" fragte Patience erneut.

Amanda schwieg.

Sie starrte trotzig und stur zu Boden, wie ein kleines Kind, das von ihren Eltern zurecht gestutzt wurde, nachdem es Mist gebaut hatte.

,,Sagen Sie uns, was Sie wissen und es wird sich positiv auf die Gerichtsverhandlung auswirken. Es kann Ihnen von nutzen sein, wenn Sie kooperieren." sagte Leon dann und blickte, genau wie die anderen zu der Blondine.

Amandas rechter Mundwinkel hob sich, denn sie fand das alles so lächerlich: ,,Wo ist ihr Haftbefehl, Mister? Ohne den Wisch, sag ich kein einziges Wort...und wo wir schon dabei sind…" sie blickte frech zu dem Amerikaner, ,,…ich hätte gern meinen Anwalt gesprochen."

Kurtis platzte nun endgültig der Kragen.

Er hatte die Nase voll von diesem ganzen Schlamassel und er hatte die Nase voll von Amanda. Abrupt stand er auf und kam wütend auf sie zu.

Seine Freunde erschraken, doch im nächsten Moment hatte Kurtis Amanda an ihrem, immer noch verdreckten, Shirt gepackt und auf die Beine gezerrt.

,,Es reicht!…" schrie er sie wütend und zornig an, ,,…Glaubst du, das hier ist ein dummes Spiel?…Verdammt Karel hat dich eiskalt abserviert. An deiner Stelle würde ich endlich meinen Mund aufmachen und diesen Drecksack erledigen!…" sauer blickte er ihr in die Augen, ,,…Hast du vergessen, das dieses Schwein Lara bei sich hat? Weiß der Himmel, was er mit ihr anstellt. Und jetzt tu nicht so, als würde es dich nicht interessieren, denn du warst ziemlich eifersüchtig, als du die beiden gesehen hast!"

Amanda schubste Kurtis von sich weg und wurde ebenfalls stinksauer: ,,Ja! Und ich bin wirklich echt sauer auf dieses Miststück, das sie mir wieder alles kaputt gemacht hat, Von mir aus, kann sie der Teufel holen! Ich schulde euch nicht das Geringste und Lara schon gar nichts…" Amanda schrie ebenfalls wutentbrannt, ,,…Ich hasse sie!"

,,Das ist nicht wahr!…" Patience unterbrach sie und hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben.

Abrupt herrschte Stille.

Leon, Kurtis und Amanda blickte zu der Magdalena und die Blondine fragte beleidigt: ,,Woher willst du das wissen, Püppchen? Wer bist du überhaupt?"

,,Ich bin die Magdalena und ich habe in dein Herz gesehen, als ich vorhin deine Wunde versorgt habe…" erklärte Patience, ,,…Du sagst nicht das, was du meinst."

,,Ich habe schon von dir gehört, Magdalena - die ehemalige Agentin der katholischen Kirche - aber woher willst du das wissen?…" zischte Amanda und wechselte ebenfalls zum `du´, doch es war keiner von beiden bewusst.

,,Ich sagte doch, das ich in dein Herz gesehen habe. Ich erkenne es, wenn jemand unehrlich ist, besonders zu sich selbst…" antwortete die Magdalena, ,,…Du bist nicht voller Hass gegen Lara, obwohl du es gerne sein würdest. Dein Herz hat begonnen zu verzeihen, nur dein Verstand hält noch an vergangenen Ereignissen fest. Sie es ein, dein Weg wird von nun an auch der unsere sein."

Amanda zog beide Augenbrauen hoch: ,,Pah!…" machte sie gleichgültig, ,,…ich denke ja nicht dran, euch zu helfen!"

Zip blickte dem Treiben schweigend zu. Er verabscheute Amanda, weil sie mit Natla ja indirekt oder direkt für alles verantwortlich gewesen war, was letzten Monat geschehen war. Auch für Alisters Tod war Amanda indirekt verantwortlich. Er wäre nicht gestorben und Zip hätte keine Kugel ins Bein bekommen, wenn Amanda nicht wäre.

Zip gab ehrlich zu, das er seinen besten Freund richtig vermisste und allein schon im selben Raum zu sein, wie diese möchtegern-Archäologin machte ihn irre. Am liebsten wäre er Amanda ins Gesicht gesprungen, doch er hielt sich zurück, denn die Blondine war nun die Einzige, die ihren Weg weiter führen konnte, sonst würden sie in einer Sackgasse sitzen bleiben.

Amanda wusste das.

Sie wusste nur zu gut, das sie noch ein Ass im Ärmel hatte, an das die Anderen kommen wollten. Doch sie würde es ihnen nicht verraten. Andererseits wollte Amanda auch los ziehen und Karel ordentlich eine verpassen, dafür, das er sie die ganze Zeit nur benutzt hatte und vielleicht waren Laras Begleiter doch keine so schlechte Hilfe, wenn Amanda die Sache nur richtig anging.

Patience war es, die Amanda abrupt am Arm packte und sie finster anblickte: ,,Du wirst keine andere Wahl haben…Püppchen…Du wirst uns helfen, Karel zu folgen. Du wirst uns alles sagen!"

Amanda riss ihren Arm los: ,,Was bekomme ich denn dafür?…" sie blickte frech zu Leon, ,,…Eine Einzelzelle im Hochsicherheitstrakt mir Ausblick auf den Hof?"

Der Agent kam von der Wand weg und stellte sich zu Kurtis: ,,Vielleicht bekommen Sie so ihre Chance, ihr Gewissen wieder ein wenig zu entlasten."

Amanda heilt seinem Blick stand.

…_ihr Gewissen wieder ein wenig zu entlasten…_

,,Was Sie nicht sagen…" begann Amanda und wusste, das der Cop sie richtig einschätzte.

Sie war schon mehre Tage am Grübeln gewesen, ob sie an Karels Seite wirklich das richtige tun würde und kam wieder zu dem Entschluss, das sie doch noch ihr Ziel erreichen konnte, wenn sie es geschickt anstellte. Und das hieße, das sie erst einmal kooperieren musste.

,,Na gut…" sprach die Blondine weiter, ,,…ich werde euch sagen, was ich weiß, aber dafür, müsst ihr mich mit nehmen."

,,Vergiss es!…" es war Kurtis, der seine Stimmer erhob, ,,…Damit du uns entwichen und das Ruder wieder rum reißen kannst? Schmink dir das mal lieber ab!"

Leon legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn zu besänftigen, denn der Amerikaner wusste wie aufgebrachte Kurtis war.

Amanda blickte ihn an: ,,Ich bin euch entgegen gekommen, ich werde mit euch reden und bin dann ja wohl gezwungen euch zu vertrauen, dann kann ich das selbe auch von euch erwarten…" sie blickte Kurtis an, ,,…Du willst deine Lara zurück? Dann sei nicht so stur und dickköpfig wie sie. Wenn wir zusammen arbeiten, dann können wir Karel aufhalten, bevor etwas schlimmeres passiert, denn glaubt mir, auch ich wollte nicht, das es so weit kommt."

Ob sie es ihr nun glaubten oder nicht, spielte für Amanda keine Rolle, aber sie meinte das, was sie gerade gesagt hatte auch so. Sie sprach die Wahrheit. Sie wollte niemals, das Lara ihren Platz einnimmt und sie wollte niemals das Ziel, das Karel jetzt verfolgte.

,,Rede erst mal, bevor du Forderungen und Ratschläge stellst. Wo finden wir Karel jetzt?" fragte Patience…

,,Es hat kurz nach der Sache mit Excalibur und Natla angefangen…" begann Amanda schließlich ihre Erzählung, ,,…Ich war wütend darüber, das Lara mir schon wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hatte doch genauso dankbar, war ich auch, das wir noch lebten, denn die Welt zu zerstören war niemals meine Absicht…Sei es drum, es verging noch nicht mal eine Woche, da tauchte Joachim vor meiner Tür auf und wollte mit mir reden. Ich habe ihn erst abgewimmelt, da er mit diesen grässlichen Narben nicht gerade attraktiv ausgesehen hatte, doch die Tatsache, das er sich in jede beliebige Person verwandeln konnte, erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit…" sie schluckte kurz und verschränkte die Arme, ,,…Er meinte, das wir einen gemeinsamen Feind hätten und erzählte mir alles, was damals in Paris und Prag vorgefallen war. Von den Nephilim angefangen, bis hin zu seiner unstillbaren Gier nach Rache…Ich konnte sein Angebot nicht abschlagen und half ihm die Artefakte zu stehlen, ebenso wie bei seinen Ritualen. Er vertraute mir und ich vertraute ihm…"

,,Was für ein Angebot war das?" fragte die Magdalena.

Amanda grinste: ,,Das wisst ihr doch. Seine Unsterblichkeit…denn ein Nephilim kann als sterblicher nur überleben, wenn der die Herzen von jungen Frauen zu sich nimmt. An einem Vollmond, dem Tag davor und dem Tag danach…Seine Macht ist zwar groß, aber aufgrund seiner Sterblichkeit ist seine Zeit begrenzt. Ewig wird er nicht durchhalten, da er schon viele Jahrtausende alt ist. Allerdings erhält er seine Unsterblichkeit nur zurück, durch ein aufwändiges Ritual, das ebenso alt ist…Dieses Ritual muss er an einem speziellen Ort hier in Rom abhalten, doch der genaue Ort hat Joachim mir noch nicht gesagt…Dafür brauchte er diese Artefakte…Doch in Venezuela stieß ich an meine Grenzen, ich konnte das Rätsel im Tempel um die Träne des Lebens nicht lösen, also sorgte Karel für Unterstützung."

,,Ja, indem er Lara beinahe umgebracht hätte!" fauchte Kurtis sauer und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

,,Nein!…" hielt Amanda abrupt dagegen, ,,…Sie zu verletzen oder zu töten, war keineswegs der Plan. Noch nicht jedenfalls. Sie sollte und lediglich auf der Suche nach dem Artefakt helfen, bevor Karel sie…" Amanda brach ab, ,,…Jedenfalls ist das jetzt völlig egal, denn er hat mich betrogen und benutzt. Er hatte von Anfang an geplant, mich aus dem Weg zu schaffen, sobald er Lara in den Händen hatte. Ich hatte nämlich von der Vergiftung überhaupt keine Ahnung."

,,Und das sollen wir dir wohl glauben, was?" meckerte Kurtis.

,,Hey, sie hat Lara in Venezuela laufen lassen…" fiel Leon dazwischen, ,,…das hat uns Lara selbst erzählt und sie hat erzählt, das Amanda sich etwas verändert hat."

,,Na und? Muss ich ihr deshalb glauben? Nur weil sie aus einer Laune heraus gehandelt hatte?…" fragte Kurtis und hielt seine Wut nicht im geringsten zurück, ,,…Sie wollte doch von Anfang an, an Karels Seite bleiben, um ihr eigenes Ziel zu erreichen."

,,Das ist nicht wahr…" fauchte Amanda, ,,…um nichts in der Welt, würde ich jetzt noch mit Laras Platz tauschen wollen. Nicht mal, wenn mir der Weg zu Avalon offen wäre."

,,Wieso? Was passiert mit Lara? Oder besser, was hat Karel überhaupt mit ihr gemacht?…" fragte Kurtis und hatte sich etwas beruhigt, ,,…Ihre Augen, der Blick, alles war anders an ihr. Sie war nicht sie selbst, denn aus freien Stücken wäre Lara niemals mit Karel mitgegangen, geschweige denn, das sie ihn an sich heran lassen würde, ohne auch nur einen Spur von Abscheu zu hegen."

Kurtis musste zugeben, das es ihm nicht behagte, wenn er daran dachte, was Karel mit Lara vielleicht noch anstellen würde. Er schwor, sich das er Karel den Hals umdrehen würde, wenn…

Amanda schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Sie würde es tun, vor allem, wenn man sie manipuliert hat."

,,Was?" hinterfragte Kurtis und hörte aufmerksam zu, genau wie die anderen.

,,Karel hat sie geküsst…" begann Amanda dann, ,,…er hat seine Macht dabei genutzt und somit ihr Wesen und ihre Moral verändert. Sie denkt, das was sie tut und das was Karel tut, wäre richtig. Sie wird euch als Feinde sehen, sogar Gewalt gegen euch anwenden, wenn sie es müsste…" sie blickte zu Kurtis, ,,…Selbst gegen dich."

Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Das glaube ich nicht. Lara hat einen starken Willen, sie würde niemals…"

,,Er hat es geschafft, sie zu korrumpieren…" unterbrach Amanda ihn, ,,…Die Kette der Kleopatra hat ihm nicht geholfen, aber seine Macht, die Macht eines Nephilim, ist durch den Handschuh um so vieles stärker. Mit mir hat er genau das selbe gemacht…Sie ist gefährlich für jeden, der sich ihr in den Weg stellt und sie wird sich nicht wehren, wenn Karel das bekommen will, was er anstrebt."

Auf Kurtis Rücken breitete sich unwillkürlich eine Gänsehaut aus und eigentlich wollte er gar nicht fragen, doch er tat es: ,,…Was strebt er denn an? Außer seine Unsterblichkeit zurück zu gewinnen."

Amanda seufzte: ,,Er strebt eine Welt an, in der alles anders sein wird. Durch diese Artefakte hat er die macht dazu. Er will eine Welt in der die Menschheit vor den Nephilim kniet und Lara wird ihm dabei helfen."

Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…selbst wenn er seine Unsterblichkeit durch Laras Hilfe erreicht, selbst wenn er diese mächtigen Artefakte nutzen wird - was für mich immer noch absurd klingt - wie will er eine Welt von Nephilim erschaffen, wenn er doch der Letzte…" abrupt stoppte Kurtis und Schrecken breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, denn er war selbst auf die Lösung gekommen.

Kurtis atmete aus, schüttelte den Kopf und stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Knien ab: ,,Oh Gott, das darf nicht wahr sein…"

Amanda nickte, als er wieder aufsah: ,,Doch…so wird es geschehen. Lara ist die einzige Person auf Erden, die, in seinen Augen, würdig dafür ist. Sie hatte einst die Macht der Nephilim besessen und nur sie wird seine Partnerin. Das ist seine Art sich zu rächen. Er sagte einmal zu mir, das er euch leiden sehen will, bevor er dich umbringen will…Aber wir haben noch etwas Zeit."

,,Wieso?" fragte Leon.

,,Er wird sich Laras erst annehmen, wenn er wieder unsterblich ist und niemand ihn mehr aufhalten kann." antwortete Amanda.

Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf und war sichtlich geschockt. Er ging im Raum hin und her und konnte es nicht fassen.

Die anderen ebenso wenig, was ihren Gesichter zu zuordnen war. Keiner sagte in diesen Sekunden etwas.

,,Du spinnst ja, Amanda…" begann Kurtis dann, ,,…Lara und Karel? Ich werde ihn eigenhändig umbringen, wenn er sie auch nur anrührt!"

,,Du kannst nichts tun, verdammt!…" fauchte die Blondine, ,,…Selbst ein Lux Veritatis kommt nicht gegen seine Macht an, solange er den Handschuh trägt."

,,Was meinst du damit?" fragte die Magdalena.

Amanda blickte zu ihr: ,,Nun, er ist mächtig, das steht außer Frage, aber ohne den Handschuh, wäre er nicht mehr ganz so stark. Denn noch ist er genauso sterblich wie jeder andere, gewöhnliche Mensch."

,,Dann müssen wir ihm den Handschuh eben irgendwie abnehmen…" murmelte Leon, ,,…das bringt uns zu der Frage, wo Karel jetzt ist."

Amanda blickte ihn an: ,,Ich weiß es nicht."

,,Komm schon, das kauft dir doch niemand ab." meinte Zip schließlich und blickte die Blondine verächtlich an.

,,Es ist die Wahrheit…" beharrte Amanda, ,,…Karel hätte es mir erst gesagt, nachdem er alle Artefakte bei sich hatte…Doch jetzt hat er es sich ja offensichtlich anders überlegt und Lara in seine Pläne eingeweiht."

Kurtis schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf: ,,Das macht mich krank. Das alles ist Wahnsinn!…Sag, was wäre der Preis gewesen? Wärest du dann an seiner Seite?"

Amanda schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Das ist belanglos…und ist auch jetzt völlig unwichtig…Karel wird sowieso nicht an sein Ziel kommen, da ihm noch etwas fehlt und um das zu bekommen, wird er mich irgendwann aufsuchen müssen." Amanda wusste, das die anderen wissen wollten, weshalb sie Karel geholfen hatte, doch sie wollte es für sich behalten, da dies ein Ziel war, das niemanden etwas anging. Deshalb sprach sie jetzt absichtlich etwas anderes an, um die anderen ab zu lenken.

,,Was heißt das?" fragte Kurtis.

Amanda griff in ihre Hosentasche und alle waren gespannt, was sie jetzt tat. Dann zückte Amanda etwas hervor und legte es vor sich auf den Couchtisch.

Es war der Ghalali-Schlüssel.

Kurtis, Patience, Zip und Leon blickten die Blondine fragend an.

Amanda blickte kurz in die Runde: ,,Was? Habt ihr erwartet, das ich Karel blind vertraue? Ja, ich bin vielleicht naiv, aber wenn ich von Lara in all den Jahren etwas gelernt habe, dann das man immer auf alles vorbereitet sein muss."

Die anderen waren schon etwas erstaunt.

Kurtis kam vor und nahm den Ghalali-Schlüssel in die Hand, dann steckte er ihn in seien Hosentasche: ,,Karel wird also zu uns kommen?" Er blickte Amanda an.

Sie nickte: ,,Glaubt mir, das dauert nicht lange, sobald er uns gefunden hat."

,,Gut, dann sollten wir aber dafür sorgen, das er dahin kommt, wohin wir das wollen." meinte Leon dann. Immerhin waren sie jetzt der ganzen Sache ein bisschen näher gekommen…


	28. Nächtlicher Überfall

**Nächtlicher Überfall**

Gedankenverloren saß Kurtis auf einem Stuhl am Esstisch in der Küche Croft Manors und starrte auf den Ring in seiner Hand. Gestern noch hatte Lara diesen kleinen Silberring am Finger getragen und nun war sie irgendwo verschollen. Verbündete von Joachim Karel, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, ihren Verstand zu ändern.

Kurtis seufzte innerlich.

Wie gerne würde er sie jetzt in den Armen halten, wie gerne wüsste er jetzt, wie es ihr geht, doch das Schicksaal hatte sich offenbar gegen sie gewendet. Das Schicksaal oder einfach nur ein bisschen viel Pech in den letzten Tagen.

Er wusste nicht, ob sich alles wieder zum Guten wenden würde, denn er wusste nicht, wie er Lara dazu bringen konnte, wieder klar zu denken.

Natürlich hatte er Amanda gefragt, wie man Karels `Zauber´ rückgängig machen konnte, doch auch sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, genau wie seine Freunde. Ihm blieb also nichts anderen übrig, als ihr zu glauben.

Wieder seufzte Kurtis, diesmal allerdings laut.

Es war schwer von jemandem getrennt zu sein, den man liebte und nach dem man sich sehnte. Kurtis hoffte nur, das alles gut werden würde.

Er war so in Gedanken gesunken, das er gar nicht mit bekam, wie Sammy und Madeleine herein kamen. In Anbetracht der neuen Ereignisse, waren nicht nur Kurtis, Zip, Leon, Patience und Amanda nach Croft Manor zurück gekehrt, sondern auch Sammy und Madeleine. Die beiden wurden auf den neuesten Stand gebracht und natürlich auch mit Leon und Patience bekannt gemacht.

Madeleine und Sammy tauschten betrübte Blicke, als sie Kurtis so ganz alleine da sitzen sahen. Er war bereits geduscht und trug frische Kleidung. Die anderen brauchten noch ein kleines Weilchen.

,,Hey…" begann Sammy und tippte Kurtis auf die Schulter, ,,…alles klar bei dir?"

Kurtis zuckte leicht zusammen, da er so abwesend war, das er erschrak. Doch er besann sich rechtzeitig, steckte den Ring wieder in seine Hosentasche und nickte: ,,Ja, ja, alles bestens. Sind die anderen noch oben?"

Sammy nickte: ,,Ja. Sie kommen gleich…Aber sag mal, findest du es nicht leichtsinnig, Amanda einfach so herum streunen zu lassen?"

Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…Ich mag sie zwar immer noch nicht, aber im Augenblick ist sie ebenso auf unsere Hilfe angewiesen, wie wir auf ihre. Allerdings rieche ich förmlich, das sie noch etwas ausheckt und werde sie im Auge behalten."

,,Hoffen wir nur, das wir sie dann auch durchschauen, wenn es so weit ist." gab Madeleine hinzu und stand den beiden gegenüber.

Kurtis nickte: ,,Die Magdalena wird es bemerken, wenn Amanda anfängt zweigleisig zu fahren."

Sammy nickte.

Madeleine ebenso und sie sagte dann: ,,So, ich mache jetzt mal etwas zu essen für uns alle. Ihr seid doch sicher hungrig."

,,Ach ich nicht…" sagte Kurtis, ,,…Irgendwie habe ich keinen Hunger."

,,Aber ist es klug von dir?…" fragte Madeleine und blickte ihn an.

,,Sie hat recht…" gab Sammy hinzu ,,…Wie willst du Lara zurück holen, wenn dein Magen vor Hunger knurrt."

Kurtis dachte kurz darüber nach und nickte dann resignierend: ,,Okay, ihr habt ja recht…Immerhin wissen wir nicht, wann die hier auftauchen werden."

,,Bist du sicher, das Lara hier her kommen wird? Karel könnte ja auch selbst kommen, oder seine Söldner schicken." fragte Madeleine und war zum Küchenschrank gegangen, um alles heraus zu suchen, was sie für ein schnelles Nachmittagessen brauchte.

Kurtis zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Ich hoffe es einfach und ich hoffe, das ich sie zur Vernunft bringen kann."

Sammy nickte: ,,Ja, gar nicht aus zu denken, was andernfalls passieren könnte…" er schüttelte den Kopf, ,,…Die Kleine zieht den Ärger aber auch immer an."

Kurtis nickte: ,,Aber keine Sorge, diesmal wird es das letzte mal sein. Ich werde Karel fertig machen." Er klang entschlossen und blickte unter sich, da er noch immer wütend war.

Sammy und Madeleine, blickten sich kurz an, dann schwiegen aber beide, da sie nicht mehr länger auf diesem Thema herum reiten wollten, jedenfalls für den Moment, da Kurtis sonst wirklich noch in die Luft gehen würde…

Der restliche Nachmittag verging leise und jeder war gespannt auf den Angriff.

Doch nichts passierte.

Kurtis, Leon, Patience und Zip hatten sich ganz bewusst für Croft Manor entschieden, da alle der Meinung waren, das sie Lara vielleicht so wieder bekehren konnten, wenn sie sich hier auf ihrem Grund und Boden befanden. Außerdem würden ihre Feinde sie hier nicht in eine Falle locken können. Allerdings hatten sie nicht wirklich einen Plan, außer den, nicht nach zu geben, wenn ein Angriff erfolgte.

Niemand wusste, ob Karel und Lara alleine kommen würden, oder ob sie Söldner mitbringen würden. Es bestand sicher auch die Möglichkeit, das Lara überhaupt nicht mitkommen würde, oder das wieder nur Söldner anrücken würden. Niemand, weder Zip, Sammy, Kurtis, Madeleine, Leon, Patience oder Amanda konnte sagen, was geschehen würde.

Sie mussten nur abwarten und Tee trinken, wie ein Brite sagen würde.

Kurtis trug den Ghalali-Schlüssel bei sich, denn er war es, der mit Lara sprechen wollte, wenn es so weit war. Nur machte ihn das warten einfach verrückt.

Der Abend brach an und noch immer tat sich nichts. Vielleicht würde sich heute auch überhaupt nichts mehr tun, da Karel und Lara sie noch nicht gefunden hatten. Andererseits, war es dumm, das zu denken, denn laut Amanda lief Karel ja buchstäblich die Zeit weg und er würde sicher alles dran setzen, so schnell wie möglich an sein Ziel zu kommen…

Nun war es kurz nah Mitternacht und Stille herrschte in Croft Manor. Da sie alle müde waren, hatten sie sich in die Schlafzimmer verzogen, um ein bisschen ruhen zu können.

Zip hatte die Alarmanlage aufgerüstet. Sie würde sofort los schlagen, falls jemand in die Villa eindringen würde.

Alle schliefen, nur Kurtis war noch wach.

Er lag auf dem Bett, in Laras und seinem Schlafzimmer, in voller Kleidung und mit voller Bewaffnung. Die Arme hatte er hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Laut seufzte er und schloss die Augen. Jedoch war nicht an Schlaf zu denken.

Ja, er war müde, aber er fand keine Ruhe. Er wollte das auch gar nicht. Er wollte abwarten, denn er wusste, das Lara kommen würde. Er spürte es und fühlte ganz deutlich ihre Nähe. Sein Instinkt sagte es ihm.

Die Fenster, die damals bei dem Angriff zu Bruch gegangen waren, als die Söldner Excalibur stehlen wollten, hatte Sammy wieder repariert, als er mit Madeleine, vor Kurtis, Leon, Amanda und der Magdalena, hier angekommen war. Sammy war schnell in Sachen reparieren, das musste Kurtis ihm lassen. Immerhin hatte der Mann ja jahrelange Übung, denn nicht selten ging hier mal etwas zu Bruch, da nicht selten ein Angriff erfolgte von Leuten, die Laras Feinde waren und mit ihr um das gleiche Artefakt rangen.

Wieder seufzte Kurtis und verdränge die Gedanken. Er wollte jetzt einen klaren Kopf behalten und sich auf die Sache hier konzentrieren.

…_Hoffentlich hat das alles möglichst bald ein Ende…_

Plötzlich vibrierte etwas in seiner Hosentasche.

Abrupt setzte Kurtis sich auf und griff nach dem kleinen elektronischen Gerät. So eins hatte Zip am Abend jedem gegeben. Es war klein, viereckig und schwarz. Ein Pieper.

Kurtis hielt es vor sich und ein rotes Lämpchen blinkte in regelmäßigen Abständen auf. Das Alarmsystem Croft Manors war angesprungen.

Wichtige Bereiche, wie Zips Computerzentrale, Laras Arbeitszimmer, die Schatzkammer irgendwo im Keller von Croft Manor und die Artefaktenkammer im hinteren Teil der Villa, wurden nun sofort abgeriegelt.

,,Ich wusste es…" hauchte er und stand blitzschnell auf. Doch zückte weder seine Boran X noch sein Chirugai, denn er würde ihr niemals wehtun wollen und da er wusste, das sie das haben wollte, was er bei sich hatte, würde sie ihn auch finden. Lara würde zu ihm kommen.

Und schon nach wenigen Sekunden klirrte eines von vielen Fenstern im Verbindungskorridor zwischen dem Schlafzimmer und der Galerie in der Haupthalle.

Kurtis drehte den Kopf in diese Richtung.

Er verlor keine weitere Sekunde und eilte zur Tür. Er hoffte, das er ihr gegenüberstand und nicht einem Söldnerkommando. Doch er wollte keinesfalls noch länger warten.

Kurtis umfasste den Türknauf und riss die Tür auf. Er trat in der selben Bewegung hinaus in den Verbindungskorridor und stockte, als er _sie _vor sich stehen sah. Er hatte recht behalten…

Natürlich waren die anderen auch aufgeschreckt. Die Schafzimmer von Leon, Patience und Amanda waren im Gegenüberliegenden Flügel des Herrenhauses, sowie das von Sammy und Madeleine.

Patience war durch das vibrierende Signal des Piepers in ihrer Hand aufgewacht.

Sie sprang aus dem Bett, da sie wusste, das etwas geschehen war, denn Zips Technik funktionierte immer einwandfrei. Also musste ein Angriff erfolgt sein und Eindringlinge befanden sich im Manor.

Patience, nur in einen kurzen weißen Schlafanzug gekleidet, schnappte sich ihren Speer, der neben dem Bett an der Wand stand und eilte aus ihrem Zimmer.

Draußen, im Flur, war es noch dunkel. Nur das Mondlicht schien durch die Fenster und erhellte die Gänge spärlich.

,,Patience!"

Die Magdalena blickte den Gang hinab und sah Leon auf sie zu kam, mit seiner Dienstwaffe in der Hand. Sein Zimmer befand sich neben ihrem. Auch er trug nur eine Jogginghose und ein weiße Muskelshirt. Er war ebenfalls durch das Alarmsystem aufgeschreckt.

,,Leon…" sagte Patience, als er zu ihr gekommen war.

,,Ja, ich weiß…" begann der Agent, ,,…Komm, runter in die Haupthalle, zu unserem Treffpunkt."

Patience nickte und dann eilten die beiden dann Gang entlang. Sie mussten sich beeilen, da sie nicht wussten, auf wie viele Gegner sie treffen würden und eilten um die Ecke. Doch hielten abrupt inne, als jemand vor ihnen auftauchte.

Leon und Patience zückten ihre Waffen und wollten angreifen, doch anstatt Söldner stand ihnen jemand anders gegenüber. Jemand in einer dunklen Sporthose und einem Ärmellosen Unterhemd.

Der Schwarze hob beide Hände: ,,Woww…nur mal langsam Leute…immer cool bleiben, ich bin nicht der Böse…"

Patience atmete aus und ließ den Speer sinken, ebenso wie Leon seine Waffe, denn es war nur Zip, der vor ihnen stand. Doch er war nicht allein, er schien sich mit Amanda unterhalten zu haben. Sie stand in einem schwarzen Negligé neben ihm und blickte genauso finster drein, wie immer.

,,Wir hätten euch beinahe umgelegt." meinte Leon, eilte an ihm vorbei und folgte weiter dem Gang, da er jetzt keine Zeit mehr zu verschwenden hatte.

Patience tat es ihm schweigend gleich: ,,Kommt!"

Zip seufzte, schnappte sich die Magnum, die in dem Bund seiner Sporthose hing, drehte sich in der selben Bewegung um und eilte den beiden hinterher: ,,Dann mal hinterher…"

,,Vielleicht solltet ihr euch das mit der Waffenregel überlegen." meinte Amanda und hielt mit Zip schritt.

Er schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Du kriegst keine Waffen, sonst bringt Kurtis mich eigenhändig um." Noch immer konnte er keine Sympathie für Amanda empfinden.

Zu viert stiegen sie die Stufen zur Haupthalle hinab, da sich alle, im Falle eines Angriffs in der Haupthalle treffen wollten…

Natürlich waren auch Sammy und Madeleine aufgewacht.

Sammy war in seine Kleider geschlüpft, ebenso wie Madeleine. Dann schnappte er sich eine Schrotflinte, die er sofort entsicherte und durchlud und Madeleine sich eine kleinkalibrige Pistole aus dem Geheimfach ihres Kleiderschrankes.

,,Wir gehen in die Haupthalle, zu den anderen." sagte Sammy dann und blickte zu ihr.

Madeleine nickte, schnappte sich noch ein Ersatzmagazin und entsicherte ebenfalls gerade ihre Waffe.

,,Schieß nur, wenn du sicher bist, nicht das du Lara…" er brach ab und schenkte seiner Freundin ein kleines, betrübtes und verhaltenes Lächeln.

,,Keine Sorge…" entgegnete Madeleine, ,,…Lara hat es mir das Schießen selbst beigebracht." Sie erwiderte das Lächeln selbstsicher.

Sammy nickte noch einmal kurz, dann umfasste er den Türgriff, um das Zimmer zu verlassen…

Viele Sekunden waren vergangen in denen die Beiden sich anstarrten.

Kurtis war nicht fähig sich zu rühren, da er nun sah, das es ihr gut ging. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Er schluckte einmal, eher er realisierte, das Lara ihm nicht, vor Freude über ihr Wiedersehen, um die Arme fallen würde.

,,Lara…" begann er und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie war komplett in schwarz gekleidet und eine 9mm Beretta steckte hinter ihrem Gürtel an der Hüfte. Das Haar hatte sie sich zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden.

Doch Laras Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht im geringsten. Sie blickte Kurtis finster an und regte sich keinen Millimeter. Sie stand noch immer auf den Glasscherben, wo sie, mittels einem Seil, durch das Fenster berochen war.

Warum sie das getan hatte, wusste Kurtis nicht.

Ja, Lara hatte keinen Schlüssel, um in das Manor zu kommen, aber wieso sollte sie hier, im ersten Stock eindringen? So nahe an ihrem und Kurtis´ Schlafzimmer.

Hatte sie doch irgendetwas hier her gelockt? Vielleicht war Lara ja nicht wirklich so unter Karels Bann, wie alle dachten.

Kurtis machte unterdessen noch einen weitern Schritt auf sie zu. Dann tat er noch einen und noch einen, bis er nur noch knapp einen Meter von ihr entfernt war.

Gerade holte er Luft, um noch einmal ihren Namen aus zu sprechen, als Laras Arm zuckte. Sie griff blitzschnell zu ihrer Pistole, zückte sie und hielt sie Kurtis vor das Gesicht: ,,Keinen Schritt weiter!"

Kurtis blickte sie entgeistert an: ,,Lara…" er sah die Entschlossenheit in ihrem Gesicht, ,,…Schatz ich bin es, Kurtis, erkennst du mich denn nicht?"

,,Oh doch ich kenne dich!…" entgegnete Lara, ,,..Ich kenn euch alle. Ihr seid Verräter. Wie könnt ihr es wagen, euch im meinem Haus auf zu halten?"

Kurtis hatte seine Hände erhoben, um Lara nicht zu reizen, denn er kannte sie und ihr Temperament nur zu gut. Er wusste wozu Lara fähig war, wenn sie etwas erreichen wollte.

Sie war durch Karels Machteinfluss sehr wahrscheinlich komplett verändert und korrumpiert worden und Kurtis zweifelte nicht daran, das sie schießen würde, sogar auf ihn.

Er gab sich jetzt selbst die Schuld, das er nicht rechtzeitig da gewesen war, um ihr in Rom zu helfen, nachdem Karel und Amanda sie mitgenommen hatten. Vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte auf sie ein zu reden: ,,Lara das bist du nicht…Karel hat dich unter seiner Fuchtel, wehr dich dagegen!…Du tust das Falsche, wenn du ihm hilfst…" er sah ihr tief in die Augen, ,,…Karel hat dich manipuliert…" Kurtis sah in ihrem Blick, das seine Worte etwas bei ihr bewirkten. Es war fast so, als würden Laras Gesichtszüge wieder weicher werden.

,,Du kannst ihm entkommen…du musst nicht das tun, was er von dir verlangt…" Kurtis wollte noch näher an sie heran, doch Laras Blick verfinsterte sich erneut und sie bedrohte ihn mit der Waffe: ,,Stopp!"

Kurtis war ihr jetzt ganz nahe und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, jedoch riss der Blickkontakt nicht ab: ,,Du würdest nicht auf mich schießen."

Abrupt wurde Lara wütend. Sie packte Kurtis am Kragen und drückte ihn an die nächstbeste Wand. Dabei war sie nicht gerade zärtlich.

Sie presste ihn fest gegen die Wand und hielt ihm die Waffe unters Kinn: ,,Sei dir da nicht zu sicher."

,,Lara…" hauchte Kurtis erschrocken.

Die Archäologin schüttelte ihn einmal: ,,Wo ist der Ghalali-Schlüssel?"

,,Wie kommst du darauf, das ich das wüsste?"

,,Weil ihr mit Amanda unter einer Decke steckt!…" fauchte Lara und ihre Augen funkelten ihn wütend an, ,,…wir wissen, das sie ihn gestohlen hat. Los, gib mir den Schlüssel. Ich weiß, das du ihn jetzt hast."

Kurtis versuchte sie weg zu drücken, doch wagte nicht sie an zu fassen, da sich dann wohl ein Schuss lösen würde. Allerdings brachte er seine Hände schon mal unauffällig in die richtige Position und sagte: ,,Woher willst du wissen, das ich ihn habe?"

Lara formte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen: ,,Nennen wir es einfach eine Annerkennung deiner Talente. Ich kenne dich gut, Kurtis. Immerhin hast du doch hier das sagen."

Kurtis blickte sie mit der selben Mine an: ,,Selbst wenn ich ihn hätte, würde ich ihn dir nicht geben, oder glaubst du, ich werde tatenlos zusehen, wie du an der Seite dieses Monsters in den Verderben rennst?…Niemals!"

Noch während er die letzten Worte sagte, schnellte seine Hände nach oben. Er packte die von Lara und drückte sie ruckartig von sich weg. Ein Schuss löste sie, als Lara abdrückte, doch die Kugel schlug in die Decke.

Sie hätte tatsächlich abgedrückt. Das musste Kurtis in dieser Millisekunde mit bitterer Erkenntnis feststellen.

Er reagierte noch in der selben Sekunde und hielt ihre Arme fest, obwohl sie sich wehrte und zerrte sie von der Wand weg. Die Beretta rutschte Lara aus der Hand und ging klappernd zu Boden.

Kurtis umschlang nun ihren kompletten Oberkörper mit seinem Arm und seine freie Hand wanderte erst in seine Hosentasche, dann in ihre. Dabei streifte er ihre Taille und spürte den Verband, den sie immer noch, wegen der Schusswunde, trug. Er passte auf, das er ihr nicht weh tat.

Lara versuchte ihre Arme zu befreien, doch Kurtis war ihr körperlich weit überlegen. Das wusste er, allerdings wusste er auch, das Lara dafür viel schneller und gewandter war.

Sie stampfte mit ihrem Fuß auf seinen. Dadurch erschrak Kurtis und Lara konnte einen ihrer Arme befreien. Sie rammte ihn nach hinten, Kurtis in die Rippengegend und konnte sich so befreien.

Kurtis ging kurz hustend in die Knie.

Lara drehte sich um und schlug ihm, mit voller Wucht und Wut, gegen die Wange. Daraufhin ging Kurtis vollends zu Boden du blieb einen Moment lang benommen liegen…

Sammy und Madeleine waren die ersten in der Haupthalle.

Sie eilten die Treppen hinab, doch stockten, als jemand nach ihnen rief.

,,Hey!" es war Zip, der mit Patience, Amanda und Leon zu ihnen aufschloss.

Die beiden drehten sich um und Sammy fragte: ,,Habt ihr sie gesehen?"

Leon schüttelte den Kopf, denn jeder wusste, wen Sammy gemeint hatte, und antwortete: ,,Weder sie noch ihn noch einen Söldner."

,,Wo ist Kurtis?" fragte Madeleine.

Leon wollte erneut das Wort erheben, doch kam nicht dazu, denn jemand anderes antwortete bereits: ,,Der Kerl ist beschäftigt."

Alle fünf schreckten auf, denn es war keiner von ihnen, der das gesagt hatte. Abrupt blickten alle zu dem Malergerüst, das vor dem Kamin stand, da Croft Manor ja immer noch renoviert wurde.

Dort oben stand sie.

,,Lara!" hauchte Patience.

,,Hey, Kleine, was tust du da?" fragte Sammy.

Die Archäologin blickte auf Sammy, Madeleine, Amanda, Leon, Zip und Patience herab, überging deren Bemerkungen und sagte stattdessen: ,,So mal endlich sind alle auf einem Haufen. Ihr müsstet euch doch jetzt vorkommen, als würdet ihr mit dem Rücken zur Wand stehen, nicht wahr?"

,,Was redest du da, Lara?" fragte Madeleine.

Die Archäologin begann zu grinsen, doch Amanda hatte sie längst durchschaut und sagte erschrocken: ,,Das ist nicht Lara!"

Sofort wurden ihr von den anderen erstaunte und fragende Blicke zugeworfen.

,,Wie meinst du das?" fragte Zip.

,,Na so, wie sie es eben meint…" sprach Lara erneut vom Gerüst aus und blickte die anderen verachtend an.

Sie hatte erneut die Aufmerksamkeit der sechs und tat es.

Sie verwandelte sich.

Ein grässlich, vernarbtes Gesicht kam zu Tage, mit blonden Haaren. Die weibliche Figur veränderte sich in eine männliche.

Es war nicht Lara, es war Karel.

Sichtlich weiteten Zip, Leon, Patience, Sammy und Madeleine die Augen, doch gingen alle sofort in Verteidigungsstellung.

,,Was haben Sie mit Lara gemacht? Wo ist sie?" verlangte Sammy zu wissen.

Karel lachte glucksend: ,,Tja mein Alter, sie ist hier irgendwo, ganz in eurer Nähe, aber schreit ruhig nach ihr, sie wird euch nicht hören. Und selbst wenn sie das täte, würde sie meine Befehle niemals ignorieren."

,,Wo ist sie?" fragte Zip mit Nachdruck und zielte mit seiner Waffe auf Karel.

Joachim blickte ihn an: ,,Nicht hier. Sie ist gerade beschäftigt. Dabei sollten wir sie nicht stören, nicht wahr."

Leon erhob ebenfalls seine Waffe, genau wie die anderen und sagte: ,,Lassen Sie diese Spielchen, Karel. Kommen Sie da runter und stellen Sie sich, dann wird Ihnen eine faire Verhandlung zugesagt."

Karel war amüsiert: ,,Glaubt ihr, ihr könnt mich mit euren billigen Eisengeschossen erledigen? Habt ihr in Rom denn gar nichts gelernt?" Er holte mit dem Handschuh aus und schickte eine Energiewelle zu den sechs.

Die Wucht war gewaltig und riss Leon, Sammy, Zip, Amanda, Madeleine und die Magdalena von den Füßen.

Sie flogen etliche Meter nach hinten und krachte zu Boden.

Amanda war die erste, die wieder aufblickte und sich aufraffte. Sie funkelte Karel böse an, doch kam nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen, denn er kam ihr zuvor.

,,Ja ich weiß…" begann er, ,,…Ja ich habe dich nur benutzt und ja, du warst wirklich ein netter Zeitvertreib. Tagsüber und auch Nachts. Aber du bist eben nur ein billiges, dummes Flittchen, das nahezu alles tun würde, wenn man ihr etwas vorsäuselt."

,,Ich werde dich fertig machen!" fauchte Amanda böse.

,,Oh, willst du mir drohen?…Tu es, denn du kannst mir nichts anhaben." entgegnete Karel siegessicher.

Inzwischen waren auch die anderen wieder auf die Beine gekommen.

,,Ich wusste, das du dich ihnen anschließen würdest…" sprach Karel weiter zu Amanda, ,,…und genauso wirst du mit ihnen unter gehen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist."

Leon erhob abermals seine Dienstwaffe und schoss zwei mal auf Joachim.

Er hob den Handschuh und fing die Kugeln mit der Hand ein, ohne sich zu verletzen, mithilfe seiner Fähigkeiten.

Madelein, Sammy, Amanda, Zip, Patience und Leon blickten ehrfürchtig zu. Sie wussten, das sie gegen ihn nichts ausrichten konnten und das er sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten konnte.

Triumphierend grinste er und ließ die Projektile demonstrierend zu Boden fallen: ,,Ihr kommt nicht gegen mich an…Schon bald wird alles enden, seid euch dessen sicher!"

Er machte Anstalt sich zu bewegen.

,,Halt!…" Zip richtete seine Waffe auf ihn, auch wenn es nicht viel bringen würde, wenn er abdrückte, das wusste er, ,,…Sie werden ihr Ziel nicht erreichen, Karel!"

,,Schon geschehen, denn ich war nur die Ablenkung…" sagte Karel grinsen, zückte etwas kleines Rundes, aktivierte es und warf es in die Luft.

Leon, Zip, Sammy, Madeleine, Amanda und die Magdalena erschraken, denn sie erkannten es und sprangen in Deckung…

Lara bückte sich zu Kurtis und durchsuchte seine rechte Hosentasche, da sie in der eine Erhebung erkannte. Es war zwar fast ein Schuss in den Ofen, doch sie fand das was sie suchte.

Den Ghalali-Schlüssel.

Gerade wollte sie sich erheben, als er ihre Handgelenke packte: ,,Nein! Lara, tu das nicht."

Sie funkelte ihn böse an, erhob sich und konnte sich ihm entreißen.

Doch als sie sich in der selben Bewegung umdrehte und gehen wollte, setzte Kurtis sich auf und packte ihren Knöchel.

Er zog daran und Lara verlor das Gleichgewicht.

Sie stürzte zu Boden, doch konnte ihren Sturz mit der feien Händen relativ gut abfangen. Sofort trat sie nach hinten aus und zielte auf sein Gesicht, doch Kurtis machte eine Rolle nach hinten, entging ihrem Tritt und hatte so viel Schwung, das er gleich auf die Beine kam.

Von irgendwo her, drang das Geräusch von Schüssen in sein Ohr, doch er konzentrierte sich nicht weiter darauf. Die anderen würden schon ohne ihn klar kommen, den er wollte Lara zurück bekommen.

Genauso schnell wie er, kam Lara ebenfalls wieder auf die Beine und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie nahm Verteidigungsstellung ein: ,,Ich warne dich, lass mich in Ruhe, denn du bist nicht mein Ziel."

,,So ich bin also nicht dein Ziel?…" begann er, blieb aber relativ locker stehen und wurde langsam sauer darüber, das er gegen eine Wand zu sprechen schien, ,,…Aber du bist mein Ziel, Lara!…Verdammt komm doch endlich zu dir! Dieses Dreckschwein tut alles, damit du dich ihm ergibst, aber eigentlich willst du das doch nicht. Du hast einen unglaublich starken Willen, wie konntest du dich beeinflussen lassen?…"

Lara hörte ihm zu und wieder berührten seien Worte etwas tief in ihr drin, doch das, was dort zu wuchern begann, war einfach noch zu schwach.

,,…Mensch, hör auf dein Gewissen, Schatz, bleib hier. Du weißt, tief in dir drin, was das Richtige ist." Kurtis hätte sich richtig wehren oder sie aufhalten können, doch er wollte sie nicht verletzen oder ihr wehtun. Also bevorzugte er die sanfte Art. Er hoffte, das er sie mit Worten überzeugen konnte. Denn ein Ass hatte er noch im Ärmel.

Lara blickte ihn eiskalt an.

Nach einigen Sekunden sagte sie: ,,Wenn ich dich je wieder sehe, dann werde ich dich töten." Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um und verschwand aus dem Fenster, so wie sie gekommen war.

,,Nein!" rief Kurtis ihr nach und eilte zum Fenster, doch Lara war bereits unten und rannte den Hof hinab. Sie verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Er wollte ihr hinterher, doch ein lauter Knall, der die Wände des Hauses erzittern ließ, hielt ihn ab und er drehte den Kopf in die Richtung der Haupthalle. Irgendetwas war gerade passiert…


	29. Teammeeting mit neuem Ziel

**Teammeeting mit neuem Ziel**

Hustend schnappte er nach Luft.

Leon stemmte sich auf seine Hände und drückte sich vom Boden ab, auf dem er gelandet war. Seine Ohren dröhnten noch immer.

Innerlich war es fast zum lachen, denn das war das Zweite mal in zwei Tagen, dass er von einer Explosion erfasst und durch die Gegend geschleudert wurde.

Doch so wie es auf den ersten Blick aussah, als Leon den Kopf hob, stand die Haupthalle des Manors noch.

Glassplitter, von den Deckenfenstern, große Trümmer und kleine Steinbrocken waren aus den Wänden und der Decke geschlagen worden und waren zu Boden gerieselt. Staub hatte sich mit dem Rauch der Explosion vermischt und legte sich erst nah und nach auf dem Boden ab.

Das Gerüst, auf dem Karel eben noch gestanden hatte, war zerstört und Holzbalken, des Geländers an der Großen Treppe, waren von ihr abgetrennt worden und standen nun noch immer in Flammen.

Doch von Karel selbst, fehlte jede Spur.

Natürlich war er sicherlich nicht von der Granate, die er geworfen hatte, erwischt worden, sondern hatte sich in Sicherheit gebracht und war nun verschwunden.

Doch warum er so gehandelt hatte, wusste Leon nicht. Und es war ihm auch in dem Moment völlig egal, als er einen Schmerz in seinem linken Oberarm spürte.

Sein Shirt war, genau wie der Rest seiner Kleidung verdreckt, doch aus einer großen Wunde an seinem Oberarm rann Blut. Irgendetwas musste ihn dort wohl erwischt haben.

Leon setzte sich auf, beäugte seine Verletzung und drückte seinen Hand darauf, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Sofort triefte sein Blut über seine Hand.

…_Naja, immerhin werde ich wohl nicht daran sterben…_

Dann drehte er den Kopf und nahm das wirkliche Chaos hier in der Haupthalle wahr. Die Explosion war nicht annähernd so stark, wie die letzte, hier im Manor, gewesen, aber hatte doch einiges an Verwüstung angerichtet. Nun war erneut eine Renovierung fällig.

Doch Leon blickte weiter, auf die Gestalt neben ihm. Es war die Magdalena.

,,Patience?!" hauchte er und kroch über die kleinen Steine und Glassplitter zu ihr. Er hatte nun schon lange mit ihr an diesem Fall zusammen gearbeitet und irgendwie mochte er sie, was ebenfalls zu seiner Besorgnis beitrug.

Die Magdalena drehte sich auf den Rücken und hatte sich an die Stirn gefasst: ,,Oh…" Dann setzte sie sich auf, dabei schlug sie die Augen auf.

Sie schien unverletzt zu sein und blickte zu Leon: ,,Alles okay…Was ist mir dir?"

,,Ist nur ein Kratzer…" antwortete Leon, ,,…Bist du sicher, das du okay bist?"

Patience nickte: ,,Ja, ich bin nur etwas durchgeschüttelt worden. Wo ist Karel?"

Gerade wollte Leon antworten, als Zips Stimme erklang: ,,Oh Mann…Lebt ihr alle noch?"

Die beiden blickten zu ihm und nickten dann.

Zip saß neben einer der Säulen, die den Eingangsbereich von der Haupthalle abgrenzten, da er wegen der Explosion dahin geschleudert wurde.

Aber auch er war unverletzt, bis auf einen kleine, blutige Schramme, an seiner Stirn.

Sammy und Madeleine regten sich jetzt ebenfalls.

Sie setzten sich gerade auf, als er ihr half, einige, kleine Trümmer von ihr zu schieben.

,,Ja, wir leben noch." sagte Sammy dann und blickte neben sich zu Amanda, die sich ebenfalls aufsetzte und perplex drein schaute.

Amanda erhob sich, ebenso wie Sammy, Madeleine, Zip, Patience und Leon.

,,Ist auch niemand verletzt?" fragte Madeleine dabei.

,,Nein…nicht ernsthaft." antwortete Zip, als sie alle zusammen in die Mitte der Halle kamen.

,,Leon blutet." verkündete Patience und sammelte ihren Speer aus den Trümmern auf. Dann kam auch sie zu den anderen.

,,Lassen Sie mal sehen…" forderte Madeleine, ging zu dem Agenten und sah sich dessen Wunde an, dann sagte sie, ,,…Das müssen wir versorgen, sonst könnte es sich in infizieren."

,,Am besten gehen wir in den Tech-Raum. Da ist ein Verbandskasten." schlug Zip vor.

Madeleine nickte und wollte gerade noch etwas erwidern, als plötzlich, oben auf der Galerie eine Tür krachend aufging.

Zip, Leon, Sammy, Amanda und Madeleine erschraken, da ihnen jetzt erst einfiel, das sie durch die Explosion alle ihre Waffen verloren hatten.

Was wenn Karel zurück war?

Patience hingegen nahm mit dem Speer instinktiv eine Verteidigungsstellung ein, doch dann beugte Kurtis sich über das Geländer und blickte mit Schrecken in die Haupthalle hinunter: ,,Woww…alles okay bei euch?"

Sichtlich entspannten die anderen sich, da es nur Kurtis war.

Er rannte die Galerie entlang, bis zur großen Treppe, dann kam er hinunter zu den anderen. Er sah, das große Durcheinander und auch, das seine Freunde leicht lädiert waren und fragte: ,,Was ist passiert?"

,,Was denn schon. Das war Karel…" sagte Sammy ein wenig sauer, über die Entwicklung der Ereignisse in den letzten Minuten, ,,…Wo warst du eigentlich?"

Kurtis seufzte: ,,Ich war beschäftigt, ich konnte nicht früher kommen…Lara war der Grund. Sie hat mich angegriffen."

,,Was?" hauchte Zip, der seinen Ohren nicht recht trauen wollte.

Kurtis nickte und sprach nicht lange um den heißen Brei: ,,Ja, sie dreht völlig am Rad…sie ist mir entwischt…mit dem Ghalali-Schlüssel."

Entgeisterte Blicke wurden ihm zugeworfen und Amanda hob wütend ihre Stimme: ,,Ich wusste, doch das du zu weich sein würdest, um sie auf zu halten. Jetzt ist alles verloren!"

,,Reg dich ab, okay…" fuhr Kurtis die Blondine an und verschränkte seine Arme, ,,…Immerhin habe ich noch ein Ass im Ärmel. Ich habe ihr einen Sender zugesteckt…" er blickt zu Zip und sprach normal weiter, ,,..kannst du bitte…"

,,…ihren Aufenthaltsort herausfinden, indem du das Signal des Senders verfolgst?…" vollendete Zip Kurtis´ Satz und nickte dann, ,,…Ich werde mich gleich dran machen. Wie ist die Nummer?"

,,X41S2." antwortete Kurtis.

Zip nickte abermals, als Zeichen, das er es verstanden hatte und sagte: ,,Bin schon dabei. Gebt mir ein paar Minuten." Dann drehte er sich um und ging eilig in den Tech-Raum.

,,Hoffen wir mal, das Lara diesen Sender nicht findet…" fügte Madeleine hinzu. Dabei blickte sie Kurtis an. Dann zog sie Leon am Arm mit und sagte zu ihm: ,,…Komm ich werde Ihre Wunde versorgen."

,,Wir löschen das Feuer." betschloss Sammy und deutete Kurtis sich um zu drehen.

Kurtis tat es und sah die brennenden Holzbalken.

Es war kein großes Feuer, aber es würde zu einem werden, wenn es die große Treppe anzündete.

Sammy ging los, um den Feuerlöscher zu holen und Kurtis würde ihm dann helfen.

Patience blickte Amanda an und deutete ihr, mit einer Kopfbewegung, ebenfalls in den Tech-Raum zu gehen.

Die Blondine tat es und die Magdalena folgte ihr…

Mit einem Zischen, sprühte der Schaum auf das Feuer und löschte es in Windeseile. Nach wenigen Sekunden, war es erloschen.

Sammy drehte sich zu Kurtis um und stellte den Feuerlöscher ab.

Kurtis seufzte, denn eigentlich hätte Sammy seine Hilfe gar nicht gebraucht, doch er seufzte noch aus einem anderen Grund.

,,Es ist nicht deine Schuld…" sagte Sammy, ,,…auch wenn du das glaubst."

Kurtis blickte auf, genau daran hatte er jetzt gedacht. Er gab sich die Schuld an der jetzigen Situation. Er hätte Lara einfach aufhalten sollen, doch er konnte es nicht.

,,Es tut mir leid, ich wollte sie nicht verletzen, oder ihr weh tun." sagte Kurtis leise und verschränkte die Hände in den Hosentaschen.

Sammy legte ihm einen Hand auf die Schulter: ,,Schon okay. Niemand wirft dir etwas vor. Es war sicherlich schon schwer genug für dich auch nur gegen sie an zu treten…Ich bin sicher, das alles wider gut erden wird. Das ist es doch bis jetzt immer geworden."

Sammys Zuversicht ließ Kurtis´ Selbstmitleid schwinden und er nickte schließlich.

,,…Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um Lara zurück zu holen." versprach Kurtis.

Sammy nickte ebenfalls: ,,Ich bin sicher, das du das tun wirst und tief in ihr drin, weiß Lara das auch. Sei unbesorgt, sie wird sich rechtzeitig besinnen und wieder zur Vernunft kommen."

Kurtis entgegnete nichts, denn über diese Brücke, wollte er noch nicht gehen. Immerhin hat ihm Lara eben noch gedroht, das sie ihn bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung umbringen wird.

,,Na komm…sehen wir zu, das wir die Kleine finden…" sagte Sammy und dann gingen die beiden ebenfalls in den Tech-Raum zu den anderen…

,,Es ist zwar tief, aber nur eine harmlose Fleischwunde. Sie wird problemlos verheilen." Madeleine hatte Leons Wunde gereinigt und legte ihm jetzt gerade einen Verband an. Er saß vor ihr auf einem Stuhl. Neben ihm saß Zip, auch auf einem Stuhl, vor seinem PC. Der Computerfreak tippte bereits eilig auf der Tastatur herum.

Patience und Amanda standen daneben und sahen zu.

,,Ich danke Ihnen…Sie sind sicherlich keine Ärztin oder Krankenschwester, doch sSie machen das richtig professionell." bemerkte Leon.

Madeleine nickte: ,,Nein das bin ich nicht. Aber ich habe jahrelange Übung. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie oft ich Lara schon zusammenflicken musste."

Leon nickte lächelnd. Nach allem, was er so von Lara gehört hatte, konnte er sich das gut vorstellen.

,,So, fertig…" sagte Madeleine, nachdem sie den Arm verbunden hatte, dann drehte sie sich zu Zip, ,,…Nun zeig mal deine Stirn."

,,Warte, ich muss noch das Signal einstellen und dann…zurückverfolgen…" murmelte Zip und tat noch ein, zwei Mausklicke, dann nickte er, ,,…So, die Daten werden verarbeitet, es dauert nicht mehr lange und wir haben das Signal."

,,Okay, dann mal her mit deinem Dickschädel…" entgegnete Madeleine und Zip drehte sich zu ihr um.

Dann besah sich Madeleine Zips Kratzer an der Stirn und tupfte mit einem Desinfektionstuch das Blut ab.

,,Es ist nur eine kleine Schramme und nichts ernstes…Wir hatten alle großes Glück." Sie klebte ein weißes Pflaster auf die Wunde des Computerfreaks.

,,Danke." sagte dieser.

,,Das Feuer ist aus." verkündete Sammy, als er und Kurtis in den Raum traten.

,,Wie sieht es aus?" fragte Kurtis und blickte zu Zip.

Dieser drehte sich wieder zu seinem PC und sagte: ,,Fast haben wir es. Ich muss nur noch das Signal zurückverfolgen. Die Daten laufen bereits."

Kurtis nickte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

,,Wisst ihr, was mich irgendwie stutzig macht?" fragte Leon in die Runde.

Die andern blickten ihn an und Leon erklärte seinen Gedankengang: ,,Ich meine, wir sind ja alle froh, das wir noch leben, aber fragte sich denn keiner von euch wieso das so ist?…"

,,…Karel hat unbeschreiblich große Macht durch den Handschuh und es wäre ihm ein leichtes gewesen uns vorhin alle zu töten." vollendete Patience seinen Satz, denn sie hatte genau den selben Gedanken gehabt.

Leon nickte daraufhin: ,,Genau. Wieso also, sollte er uns am Leben gelassen haben? Warum hat er uns nicht umgebracht?"

,,…wenn die Zeit gekommen ist…Das sagte Karel…" murmelte Zip nachdenklich und blickte dann in die Runde, da in alle anstarrten, ,,..Ich glaube, irgendetwas hat er noch vor."

Leon nickte: ,,Du hast sicher recht. Ich denke Karel will, das wir noch irgendetwas mitbekommen. Vielleicht sollen wir etwas miterleben, oder mit ansehen…Vielleicht sind wir ihm auch irgendwie noch nützlich."

,,Ja sicher…" begann Kurtis, ,,…Wir sollen noch miterleben, wie er die Macht an sich reißt, sein Ziel erreicht, Lara zu seinem Eigen macht und die Welt vernichtet!…" Er sagte das mit einem bitteren Unterton, ,,…Weshalb sonst, sollte er uns alle am Leben lasen? Er will sich an mir Rächen…und das geht am einfachsten, indem er meine Freunde zum geeigneten Zeitpunkt tötet, also wenn ich anwesend bin. Wäre ich vorhin bei euch gewesen, dann hätte er euch sicherlich umgebracht."

,,Bist du dir sicher?" fragte Sammy.

Kurtis blickte ihn an und antwortete mit kalten Ton: ,,Ja. Ich kenne Karel inzwischen gut genug. Er wird zuerst euch umbringen und mir dann Lara weg nehmen und dann, nachdem er mich leiden gesehen hat, wird er mich umbringen."

Leon, Zip, Sammy, Madeleine und Patience blickten betrübt drein. Amanda Mine hingegen, blieb kalt.

,,Ich verstehe das nicht…" begann Madeleine, ,,…Warum hat er Lara erst jetzt…`umgedreht´? Er hatte doch in Venezuela schon die Möglichkeit dazu. Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn."

Zip blickte zu Amanda: ,,Sag, hast du eine Ahnung?"

Alle blickten die Angesprochene an und Amanda seufzte: ,,Nein, nicht wirklich. Karel hat doch viel mehr vor mir verheimlicht, als es den Anschein hatte…" sie dachte kurz nach und sagte dann, ,,…Vermutlich war die Zeit noch nicht reif. Lara sollte wohl bei klarem Verstand bleiben, um ihm die Träne des Lebens zu besorgen. Sicher wollte er sie danach gleich manipulieren, aber da ich ihr zur Flucht verhalf, klappte das nicht. Das bedeutet, da Karel sie vorher schon mit dem Gift infiziert haben musste, sodass Lara auf jedem Fall wieder in seine Gewalt kommen würde."

,,Dann hat dieser Mistkerl also alles haargenau geplant und wollte jegliches Risiko vermeiden." murmelte Patience.

Amanda nickte.

Kurtis blickte die Blondine an: ,,Warum hast du ihm überhaupt geholfen?"

Sie hielt seinem Blick stand und Kurtis fragte nach einigen Sekunden erneut: ,,Was hat er dir verdammt noch mal versprochen! Los spuck es aus!" Kurtis war wütend und das sah man ihm auch an.

Amanda sagte: ,,Das würdet ihr nicht verstehen…Ihr würdet nicht verstehen, wenn ich sage, das Macht mein Ziel war. Doch nicht Macht im eigentlichen Sinne..Nun, es wäre gut, wenn mein Seelenstein durch die Macht, die Karel mir versprochen hatte, wieder richtig funktionieren würde, aber mein eigentliches Ziel war es kein Niemand mehr zu sein…" sie schluckte kurz, ,,…Lara war immer die bessere von uns beiden, auch zu der Zeit, als wir noch befreundet waren. Ich habe mir mit Karels Hilfe einfach erhofft, das ich nicht mehr einen Schritt hinter einem anderen her gehen muss."

Kurtis schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf: ,,Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das alles ist. Für niedere Bedürfnisse hast du alles verraten, woran du geglaubt hast? Nur um so zu sein wie Lara?"

,,Ich sagte doch, du würdest es nicht verstehen…" fauchte Amanda ihn aufgebracht an, ,,…Niemand würde das!…Wenn Lara mich in Bolivien nicht besiegt hätte, wäre meine Macht nicht gebrochen und dann hätte ich all das niemals tun müssen. Dann hätte ich mich niemals mit Natla verbündet, um Lara zu töten und ich hätte mich niemals mit Karel verbündet, nur damit die Macht meines Seelensteins wieder stark werden würde…" sie holte Luft, ,,…Aber deine Lara hat ja wieder alles ruiniert!"

Kurtis funkelte Amanda wütend an: ,,Rede nicht so über sie! Ihr hättet uns einfach da raus lassen sollen! Aber nein, ihr habt uns angegriffen. Gib nicht Lara die Schuld an etwas, wofür Karel ganz alleine verantwortlich ist!"

,,Pah!…Das alles hat doch schon vor einem guten halben Jahr angefangen, als ihr beide in Paris und Prag zugange wart!…" Amanda war ebenso wütend wie Kurtis, ,,…Hättet ihr Joachim damals richtig umgebracht, hätten wir dieses Problem jetzt nicht!"

,,Soll das heißen, du gibst uns die Schuld?"

Amanda blickte ihn nur stumm an, dann sagte sie: ,,Denk doch einfach was du willst!"

Kurtis schüttelte nur den Kopf: ,,Du weiß überhaupt nicht, was damals geschehen ist! Also spar dir deine jämmerlichen Sprüche!..Du hast keine Ahnung, wie schwer es war, dort lebendig wieder raus zu kommen."

Die Blondine wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, doch plötzlich unterbrach Zip die beiden: ,,Hey, haltet mal die Luft an, ich habe ein Signal!"

,,Was?" hauchte Sammy und blickte, genau wie alle anderen zu dem Computerfreak.

Zip nickte und einer seiner Mundwinkel hob sich kaum merklich: ,,Ich habe das Signal des Senders. Ich weiß, wo sie ist."

Kurtis kam zu Zip und blickte ihm über die Schulter in den Monitor: ,,Du bist dir ganz sicher?"

,,Ja…" antwortete der Computerfreak, ,,…Es ist der Sender und Lara hat ihn noch nicht entdeckt, da das Signal sich weiter bewegt. Ich bin mir sicher, das Lara es ist."

,,Gut, dann werden wir zusehen, das wir dort hinkommen…" beschloss Kurtis voll motiviert, ,,…Wir müssen sie da raus holen und Karle endgültig erledigen!"


	30. ,,Wir sind am Ziel!

**,,Wir sind am Ziel!"**

…_,,Keine Bewegung! Wer Sind Sie?" _

_,,Mein Name ist Kurtis Trent und Sie, Sie sind Lara Croft! Ihr Fahndungsfoto geht durch sämtliche Nachrichten!´"_

…_,,Pieter van Eckhardt hat meinen Vater ermordet und Ihren Mentor Werner von Croy. Wenn wir zusammenarbeiten haben wir eine Chance Eckhardt und die Cabal auszuschalten!…Was meinen Sie, Miss Croft?" _

_,,…Einverstanden, Mr. Trent!"_

…_,,…Hier sind die Splitter, Lara, du musst Eckhardt aufhalten. Ich kümmere mich um Boaz!" _

_,,Nein, Kurtis, ich kann dich nicht,…" ,,Lara, lauf! Vertrau mir bitte!"…_

_,,...Lara,…ich liebe dich!…Seit ich dich das erste Mal in Paris gesehen habe…Ich wusste nicht wer du bist, doch trotzdem war es um mich geschehen." ,,…Kurtis?!" ,,Lara, ich wollte dir das gar nicht sagen. Nicht jetzt, aber…meine Gefühle für dich werden stärker und jede Sekunde, in der du nicht in meiner Nähe bist, sehne ich mich nach dir." _

_,,Kurtis… ich liebe dich auch."_

Unruhig schlief die Archäologin und wandte sich hin und her, da sie diese Bilder in ihrem Traum sah.

Sie war eingeschlafen und kannte diese Bilder nur zu gut, doch irgendwie fühlten sie sich komisch an. Ja, es waren Erinnerungen und sie waren ihr sehr vertraut, aber Lara konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das erlebt haben sollte…

_,,Ich will dir danken, Kurtis."_

_,,Das ist kein ein Problem, Lara. Du brauchst dich nicht…" ,,Bitte, lass mich ausreden…Du hast mir das Leben gerettet…Nicht nur, letzte Nacht, da oben, wo auch immer das gewesen war, sondern auch die letzten Tage…Du hast mir mein Leben zurück gegeben, das ich ansonsten niemals wieder gefunden hätte. Du hast mir gezeigt, das es sich zu leben lohnt und hast mich aus meinem Schneckenhaus heraus geholt. Die Zeit, die ich mit dir verbracht habe, gehört zu der schönsten meines Lebens…ich danke dir Kurtis und obwohl du es vermutlich nicht so siehst, hast du mehr für mich getan, als es den Anschein hat. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das wieder gut machen kann."_

_,,Das brauchst du nicht, Lara, denn das hast du schon…Als d_

_u…gestorben warst und dann da oben vor meine Augen verschwunden bist und ich nichts tun konnte, um dich aufzuhalten, dachte ich, das ich dich verloren hätte…Aber du bist zurück gekommen und darüber bin ich unendlich glücklich."_

_,,Bleibst du hier?" ,,Wenn du es willst, Lara." ,,Ja…" _

_,,Dann werde ich bei dir bleiben."_

_,,Kurtis, das ist…em…ein…Verlobungsring?"_

_,,Lara, ich weiß, wir kennen uns heute auf den Tag genau zwar erst sechs Monate und ich habe etwas Angst, das du sagst, das es für dich vielleicht noch zu früh ist, aber ich bin mir in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so sicher gewesen…Seitdem ich mit dir zusammen bin, habe ich den zweiten Teil meiner Seele gefunden und ich will dich nie wieder verlieren. Alles was ich je wollte und mein ganzes Leben lang, scheinbar rastlos suchte…es war mir klar, das du das bist, von der Sekunde an, als ich dich zum ersten mal erblickt habe…Du bist alles und das einzig wichtige für mich…Ich liebe dich Lara und ich hoffe, du willst es auch, denn ein Leben ohne dich, kann und will ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen.…"_

_,,Was soll ich wollen?" _

_,,…Lara Croft, willst du meine Frau werden?´´_

Jemand legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und rüttelte sie wach: ,,Lara! Verdammt wach auf!" Jemand, der nicht zulassen würde, das Lara sich wieder erinnerte, doch die junge Frau träumte weiter...

_,,Bist du glücklich?"_

_,,Ja…das bin ich und ich kann dir gar nicht genug dafür danken, das du mich so glücklich _

_machst, Kurtis."_

,,Lara!" rief er nun laut rüttelte abermals an ihrer Schulter, diesmal kräftiger und mit beiden Händen, da er den Wagen am Straßenrand gestoppt hatte.

Abrupt schreckte die Archäologin auf und saß kerzengrade auf dem Beifahrersitz.

Sie sah sich um und beruhigte ihren Atem, einen Moment lang wusste sie nämlich nicht, wo sie war und das beunruhigte sie.

,,Hey, sag mal, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Karel sie, obwohl er nicht gerade besorgt klang, eher sauer.

Lara war noch immer in Gedanken: ,,W…was…"

,,Lara?…" Karel musterte sie und wusste, was in ihr vor ging. Zwei Mächte in ihr kämpften um die Oberhand über ihren Verstand.

,,Da war…dieser Mann…" begann Lara, ,,…Er sagte er…er liebt mich…Ich verstehe das nicht. Wie kann mein Feind mir so etwas sagen? Wie kann…"

,,Lara, Lara…" Joachim griff ihre Schultern und drehte sei zu sich um, ,,…Lass dich nicht von denen beeinflussen. Du weißt, das du an meiner Seite sicher bist, mein Engel…" er as mit unglaublich ruhiger und tiefer Stimme und fuhr ihr über die Wange, ,,…Niemals mehr wirst du daran zweifeln. Vergiss, was geschehen war."

Karel fasste mit einer Hand in ihr Genick, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie wieder.

Lara schloss die Augen. Sie spürte wieder diesen Strom von Energie durch sich hindurch fließen und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Dann löste Karel sich von ihr, blieb ihrem Gesicht ganz nahe und blickte ihr in die Augen: ,,Bist du bereit?"

Lara hielt seinem Blick stand und nickte unverzüglich und antwortete entschlossen: ,,Ich bin bereit!"

Karel hob zufrieden einen Mundwinkel, denn er hatte ihre Bedenken zerstreut. Dann deutete er mit dem Kopf aus dem Beifahrerfenster: ,,Wir sind am Ziel. Nun sollst du alles erfahren."

Lara drehte sich um und blicket aus dem Fenster auf ihrer Seite. Sie weitete die Augen, denn sie erkannte den Ort, wo sie sich jetzt befanden. Dann blickte sie wieder zu Joachim und sagte: ,,Der Vatikan!?"

Karel nickte…

,,Was wollen wir hier?" fragte Lara, nachdem Joachim ihr gentlemanlike die Tür geöffnet hatte. Sie stieg zu ihm aus und stand ihm dann fragend gegenüber.

,,Hier wird alles anfangen, an der heiligsten Stätte. Dem Geburtsort von Himmel und Hölle und den Nephilim." Karel ging zum Kofferraum und holte einen Rucksack, dann schloss er den Wagen ab und kehrte zu Lara zurück.

Er reichte ihr den Rucksack: ,,Hüte das, du weißt was da drin ist."

Sie nickte und schulterte sich den schwarzen Rucksack. Dann blickte sie erneut zu Karel: ,,Was tun wir jetzt?"

,,Wir werden da rein gehen."

Lara weitete die Augen und sah zu dem Petersplatz und den Petersdom: ,,Da rein?"

,,Nicht dort rein, in eine kleine Kapelle, komm du wirst es sehen."

,,Aber wir können nicht da einfach so herum spazieren mitten in der Nacht. Die Schweizer Garde bewacht doch alles. Und diese Zeitgenossen sind äußerst wachsam." entgegnete die Archäologin.

Karel grinste leicht und legte seine Hand an Laras Wange: ,,Hast du denn noch nichts gelernt, mein Engel?…Für mich gibt es keine Grenzen."

Lara sah ihm stillschweigend zu, als er sich in jemanden der Schweizer Garde verwandelte. Mit einer Handbewegung durch der Hand, an der er stets den Handschuh trug, verwandelte er seine Kleidung in die Uniform der Garde.

Lara blickte ihn weiterhin an.

,,Nichts, kann uns jetzt noch aufhalten..." sagte Karel mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen und rechte Lara die Hand, ,,…Niemand wird etwas gegen dich sagen, solange du in meiner Gegenwart bist."

Lara ergriff ohne zu zögern seine Hand und folgte ihm über den Petersplatz…

Gestern Nacht erst, war sie, mit ihm, in ihre eigene Villa eingebrochen, heute waren sie wieder in Rom. Das hatte Lara getan, um Karels Willen zu folgen.

War es denn schon immer so gewesen?

Lara konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, das es jemals anders gewesen war und doch war da etwas in ihr, was zunehmend stärker anfing zu rebellieren.

Irgendetwas in ihr widersprach all dem, was Joachim vor hatte.

Lara senkte den Blick zu Boden, als sie ihm weiterhin folgte und schloss die Augen.

Sie sah seine Augen vor sich. Die, des Mannes, gegen den sie gestern gekämpft hatte. Die von Kurtis.

Bei diesen eisblauen Augen lief ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und in ihrem Kopf erklangen die Worte, die er zu ihr gesprochen hatte.

…_`Schatz, bleib hier. Du weißt, tief in dir drin, was das Richtige ist´…_

Dann sah sie sein Gesicht vor sich und zuckte leicht zusammen: ,,Kurtis…" Es war nur Gemurmel, doch Karel blieb stehen und blickte zu ihr.

,,Hast du was gesagt?" fragte er mit einem durchdringenden Blick.

Lara wusste nicht wieso, aber sie fand dieses Gefühl in ihr irgendwie gut und wollte es nicht mit Karel teilen. Sie wollte irgendwie nicht, das er an jedem Gedanken in ihrem Kopf teil hatte. Also schüttelte sie den Kopf: ,,Nein, gar nichts."

,,Dann ist gut." murmelte Karel in sich hinein und ging weiter, Lara zog er hinterher.

Nachdem sie den Petersplatz durchquert hatten, verließen sie diesen durch einen kleinen, schmalen Pfad, ein Gässchen, rechtes neben dem Petersdom.

Niemand hatte die beiden aufgehalten, oder auch nur schief angeguckt, obwohl auch Wachposten der Schweizer Garde hier und da herum gingen.

Nach der schmalen Gasse folgte eine weitere und dann eine weitere und noch eine und dann standen sie am Anfang der vatikanischen Gärten.

,,Wo soll hier eine Kapelle sein?" fragte Lara.

,,Vertrau mir…" begann Karel und ging mit ihr durch den Wald.

Dann blieb er plötzlich stehen, umringt von Bäumen und Büschen. Niemand würde hier sehen können, was sie taten.

Karel ließ Lara stehen und ging inmitten auf eine kleine Lichtung, zwischen den Bäumen und Sträuchern.

Dort breitete er die Hände zum Boden hin aus und sofort hüllten sich seine Hände in grüne Energie. Joachim hob ein kleines Stück vom Boden ab und fing an zu schweben.

Unter ihm konzentrierte sich die Energie in einem Kreis und mit einem mal schien der Boden zu verschwinden.

Lara weitete die Augen, als unter Karel ein Loch erschien, das in die Tiefe führte. Es war breit genug, doch ohne Seil würden sie da nicht runter kommen.

Dann schwebte Karel ein Stück nach hinten und kam wieder in Kontakt mit dem Boden. Seine Hände waren noch immer von Energie umhüllt du er blickte zu Lara.

,,Komm!…" er streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus, ,,…Dir wird kein Leid widerfahren."

Lara trat vor und erfasste erneut Joachims Hand.

Er zog sie gänzlich zu sich und schlang dann seine Arme um sie, dabei sah er ihr abermals tief in die Augen und wiederholte es nochmals, sich seiner völlig sicher: ,,Wir sind am Ziel!"

Lara spürte wie Karel mit ihr wieder zu schweben begann. Sie weitet die Augen, das sie weder wusste, was jetzt, in den nächsten Sekunden passierte, noch was heute alles auf sie zu kam.

Geradewegs steuerte er über das Loch und dann nach unten. Sie versanken beiden in der Tiefe und der Dunkelheit.

Die Archäologin wusste, das nun alles anders werden würde. Denn nun war es so weit, doch war Lara bereit den Preis der Unwissenheit zu zahlen?


	31. Ankunft der Anderen

**Bei den vatikanischen Gärten**

,,Und wir können da so einfach herein spazieren?…" fragte Leon Patience, als er gerade aus dem Wagen ausstieg.

Er, die Magdalena, Kurtis, Zip und Amanda waren eben erst vor dem Vatikanstaat angekommen und stiegen aus dem Mietwagen.

,,…Ich dachte, du hättest dich von der katholischen Kirche abgekapselt und sie würden dich nun meiden." vollendete der Agent, als seine Begleiter zu ihm kamen.

Die Magdalena trug heute wieder ihr übliches Outfit und hielt den Speer fest in der Hand. Die anderen hatten ebenfalls passende, dunkel Kleidung gewählt.

Sie nickte: ,,Ja, das tun die meisten Kardinäle auch, aber einer von ihnen ist ein enger Freund von mir geworden, während meiner Ausbildung zur Magdalena. Er war mein Lehrmeister und sein Name ist Kristof. Ich habe mit ihm telefoniert und er erwartet uns am westlichen Eingang. Er wird uns nicht verraten. Vertraut mir."

Leon nickte.

Kurtis ebenso und er fügte anbei: ,,Dann lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren. Denn wir wissen nicht, wie viel Zeit wir noch haben."

Er hatte die Schiebetür des Vans geöffnet: ,,Bedient euch."

Zum Vorschein kamen Messer, Pistolen, Munition, Seile, Taschenlampen und sonstiges Equipment. Genauso wie Zip mit seinem Computerequipment. Kurtis schulterte seinen Boran X und steckte sich neben seinem Chirugai, das er am Gürtel befestigte, noch mehrere Ersatzmagazine in die Taschen seines Gürtels. Dann steckte er sich noch ein Messer in den Schaft seines Stiefels und dann schulterte er sich auch noch ein Seil.

Leon griff seine Dienstwaffe, Ersatzmagazine und noch eine zusätzliche Beretta. Auch er steckte sich ein Messer mit Schaft an seinen Gürtel.

Die Magdalena verzichtete, da sie neben ihrem Speer und ihren beiden Schwertern noch über etliche Messer verfügte.

Amanda saß im Inneren des Vans, nicht weit von Zip weg und hatte die Arme verschränkt. Sie wusste, das die anderen ihr keine Waffen geben würden, da sie ihr nicht vertrauten, aber das machte Amanda nichts aus. Denn nun würden die anderen voraus gehen und im Falle eines Angriffs oder einer Falle vor ihr ins offene Messer laufen.

Amanda kannte Karel und sie wusste, das er vorsichtig war, allerdings nicht wenn er sich seiner Sache völlig sicher war. Also wusste sie nicht, was dort unten auf sie warten würde und so war es ohnehin besser die anderen kämpfen zu lassen. Amanda wusste auch, das Kurtis, Leon und die Magdalena sie bei Zip lassen würden, damit sie ihnen keinen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würde. Und genau darauf hatte Amanda gewartet. Sie musste jetzt nur den richtigen Moment abwarten, um zu Handeln.

,,Wir müssen da lang." Patience nickte mit dem Kopf und deutete in die entsprechende Richtung, ehe sie voraus ging. Leon und Kurtis folgten ihr.

,,Passt auf euch auf." rief Zip ihnen hinterher…

Die Magdalena erreichte seitlich, an der westlichen Vatikanmauer, eine kleine eiserne Tür, zwischen vielen Gassen des angrenzenden Roms.

Zip war beim Van geblieben und hielt, wie stets, über Headsets Kontakt zu den Anderen.

Dann klopfte Patience an die reicht verzierte Eisentür und kurz darauf wurde sie geöffnet, genauso, wie es die Magdalena mit ihrem ehemaligen Lehrmeister vereinbart hatte.

Der alte Mann setzte ein Lächeln auf: ,,Patience! Lobet Gott, ich freue mich dich zu sehen!" Die Magdalena nickte, ebenfalls lächelnd, als der Kardinal sie herzlich umarmte.

,,Kommt rein…" meinte der Mann Gottes dann, als er sich von der Magdalena löste…

,,Kristof. Ich danke dir für deinen Hilfe." sagte Patience, als sie mit den anderen in den Vatikan eintrat.

Kardinal Kristof nickte: ,,Sicher doch. Für meinen ehemaligen Schützling tue ich doch was ich kann. Obwohl es einige meiner Kollegen und der heilige Vater nicht gerne sehen, wenn du dich wieder in diesen Mauern aufhältst."

Patience nickte: ,,Ich weiß Kristof…"

,,Aber da die Kardinäle zu dieser Nachtstunde größtenteils zu Bett gegangen sind, wird dich sicher niemand bemerken. Auch die Schweizer Garde wird keinen Verdacht schöpfen, wenn ihr euch bei mir befindet…" sagte der alte Mann, ,,…haltet nur eure Waffen nicht so offen."

Es war dunkel, das stimmte, da es kurz nach elf Uhr abends war und selbst in der Nachtbeleuchtung konnte man Patiences Speer nicht direkt sehen. Und genauso wie es der alte Mann gesagt hat, schöpfte auch niemand Verdacht.

,,Was ist denn nun passiert? Warum musste ich euch heimlich in den Vatikan bringen. Ich möchte Gott nicht erzürnen." fragte der Kardinal.

Patience machte es kurz und erzählte nur die grobe Fassung der ganzen Geschichte. Sie hatte auch keine Zeit ausführlich zu werden, als sie durch die vatikanischen Gärten schritten.

Kurtis hatte Laras PDA dabei, auf dem ihr Signal zu sehen war. Es hatte sich seit Stunden nicht mehr bewegt. Er zeigte den anderen die Richtung durch die Gärten und hatte schweigend die Führung übernommen.

,,Himmel…" begann Kristof, als Patience ihre Erzählung vollendet hatte, ,,…die arme Frau in den Fängen dieses Monsters, direkt unter uns…" er blickte zur Magdalena, ,,…Was habt ihr vor?"

,,Wir werden sie da raus holen und diesen Wahnsinnigen aufhalten…" antwortete die Magdalena, ,,...aber es ist unvorstellbar, das die beiden unbemerkt hier her kommen konnten, trotz der eigenartigen Fähigkeiten dieses Nephilim."

,,Wohl wahr…" meinte der Kardinal, ,,…Ich werde euch natürlich Rückendeckung geben, aber wenn ich euch in Gefahr sehe, dann werde ich die Schweizer Garde verständigen."

Patience nickte und wollte etwas entgegnete, doch plötzlich rief Kurtis nach ihr: ,,Patience! Kommt her, ich habe etwas gefunden."

Patience und der Kardinal blickten auf. Auch Leon schaute auf, der in eine andere Richtung geblickt hatte.

Alle gingen eilig zu Kurtis, der hinter ein paar Büschen verschwunden war.

Kurtis stand auf einer kleinen Lichtung vor einem tiefen Loch im Boden.

,,Was ist das?" fragte Leon.

,,Ein Loch, das in die Tiefe führt?…" sprach die Magdalena, ,,…Das ist nicht von Menschenhand geschaffen worden. Und lange kann es noch nicht hier sein, da es sicher jemandem aufgefallen wäre."

,,Karel." schlussfolgerte Kurtis zornig.

,,Wenn er da unten mit Lara ist, was hat er vor?" murmelte Leon nachdenklich. Es war ihm schleierhaft, denn das Karel hier sein Ritual vollbringen will, untern den Augen des Vatikans, war irgendwie sonderbar. Aber es war ja auch Karel.

,,Zip? Empfangen wir dich auch da unten?" fragte Kurtis über das Headset und war schon dabei das Seil zu entfalten.

_,,Ja…kein Problem. Seid vorsichtig da unten, wer weiß auf was ihr treffen werdet."_ antwortete der Computerfreak über Funk.

,,Was ist mit Amanda?"

,,_Alles im grünen Bereich. Sie sitzt brav in hinteren Teil des Vans und wirft mir andauernd böse Blicke zu."_

,,Gut, das sie keine magischen Kräfte mehr hat, da dieser komisch Seelenstein gut verwahrt in Englang liegt…" meinte Leon dann noch aufmunternd.

,,…_Ja, da hast du verdammt recht, Mann._" entgegnete Zip.

,,Seid ihr dann so weit?" fragte Kurtis und reichte Leon ein Seilende, das dieser an einen Baum band, damit sie aus dem Loch auch wieder hoch kommen würden. Dann warf er eine Fackel in den Schacht, nachdem er diese durch knicken zum leuchten gebracht hatte.

Ohne weiter zu zögern ließ Kurtis sich in das Loch runter.

Leon trat zum Loch und tat es Kurtis nach einigen Momenten gleich.

Die Magdalena wollte den beiden folgen, aber Kristof sie am Arm zurück hielt. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll und fragend an.

Der alte Mann nickte knapp und sagte: ,,Geht mit Gott mein Kind…Möge er euch und eure Freundin schützen. Ich werde für euch beten und euch den Rücken frei halten."

Ein winziges Lächeln zierte Patiences Gesicht: ,,Danke Kristof." Dann drehte sie sich um und folgte ihren Freunden in die Tiefe…

-----

Lara blickte sich mit großen Augen um. Sie war noch immer am Staunen über die Größe dieser Kapelle, seit Karel sie hierher gebracht hatte.

Zuerst waren sie einem lagen, kurvigen und engen Gang gefolgt, abschüssige Treppen hinunter gegangen und dann in einem unterirdischen Hohlraum angekommen, in dem eine uralte Kapelle stand.

Lara wusste, das unter dem Petersdom und dessen Grotten, die Grabstätten der Päpste, eine Nekropole war mit dem angeblichen Grab von Petrus. Also musste dies hier etwas ähnliches sein und wohl genauso alt sein, wie die Überreste der Mauern in der Nekropole.

Das war wiederum ein weiterer Grund, der dafür sprach, das die Nephilim seit Jahrtausenden unter den Menschen weilten.

Lara erinnerte sich, das Karel ihr erzählt hatte, er würde sie zur Geburtsstätte der Nephilim bringen. Dies musste nun dieser Ort hier sein.

Beeindruckend war allerdings, das diese Kapelle noch so gut erhalten war. Ja sie war verfallen, aber immer noch in einem guten Zustand.

Mit einer Handbewegung entfachte Joachim die Fackeln an der Wand, die sofort in Flammen aufgingen und die Vorderhalle der Kapelle spärlich erhellten.

Die Fenster waren aus buntem Glas und leuchteten, als sie die Helligkeit reflektierten. Die Wände wiesen Löcher auf und die Steinplatten auf dem Boden waren teilweise gebrochen.

Joachim drehte sich zu Lara und blickte sie an: ,,Zieh den Rucksack aus. Wir haben es geschafft. Niemand kann und wird uns jetzt noch aufhalten."

Schweigend tat Lara es.

,,Öffne ihn." befahl er ihr und auch dieses Mal gehorchte sie.

Die Archäologin stellte den Rucksack am Boden ab und öffnete den Reisverschluss. Sie wusste das sich dort drin die Artefakte befanden.

Doch neben Excalibur, der Träne des Lebens, der Träne des Todes, dem Amulett der Kleopatra und dem Stein er Weisen, war noch etwas anderes.

Etwas, das Karel wohl hinzugefügt haben musste.

Lara berührt den leichten, weißen Stoff und zog das Bündel heraus. Sie entfaltete ein bodenlanges, wunderschönes, glänzendes, weißes Kleid mit weiten, langen Ärmeln und hübschem Ausschnitt.

Fragend blickte sie Joachim an.

Er grinste leicht und sah ihr in die Augen: ,,Ich will, das du das während der Zeremonie trägst, denn es wurde seit jeher von den Bräuten meiner Familie getragen."

Lara nickte leicht und begann das zu tun, was er verlangte…


	32. Unter den vatikanischen Gärten

**Unter den vatikanischen Gärten**

,,Wie sieht es aus bei euch?" fragte Zip die Anderen, als er auf dem Monitor nur noch Dunkelheit und ein schwaches Licht der Taschenlampe erkennen konnte. Auf beiden Seiten des Vans waren Sitzbänke und Zip hatte seinen Laptop auf dem Schoß.

_,,Wir folgen einem langen Gang, können aber nicht viel erkennen." _antwortete Kurtis über Funk.

,,Okay, meldet euch, wenn etwas ist." meinte Zip dann.

,,_Ja, das tun wir."_ antwortete Kurtis erneut.

Was Zip allerdings nicht mitbekam, war, das Amanda ein dickes Buch auf dem Sitz neben ihr liegen gesehen hatte, da Zip immerzu den Monitor und seine Freunde im Auge hatte.

Amanda hatte es leise getan und vielleicht war es leichtsinnig von den anderen, sie nicht gefesselt zu haben, doch das nutzte Amanda nun zum Vorteil. Sie hatte nun ihre Chance zu entkommen, denn obwohl Zip ein durchtrainierter, großer Mann war, konnte er nichts gegen den Überraschungsmoment machen.

,,Zip?…" begann die Blondine, ,,…wären Sie so freundlich und würden mir etwas Wasser reichen?"

Der Computerfreak blickte zu ihr auf und nahm sich das Headset ab.

Amanda blickte ihn freundlich, mit einem falschen Lächeln an und versuchte sein Misstrauen zu brechen.

,,Einen Moment…" murmelte der Schwarze und drehte sich um, um eine Plastikflasche Wasser zu nehmen, da diese hinter ihm stand.

Abrupt und blitzschnell sprang Amanda auf, als Zip weg blickte und schnappte das Buch.

Zip hörte dies innerhalb dieser wenigen Sekunden, drehte den Kopf wieder zu Amanda, da er erkannte, das etwas nicht stimmte, doch sah nur noch das Buch auf sich zukommen, als Amanda zuschlug. Dann wurde es schwarz vor seinen Augen und er krachte bewusstlos, mit dem Computer, zu Boden…

-----

,,Zip?…" begann Kuris und blieb abrupt stehen, denn er und die anderen hatten das Kratzen in der Leitung gehört, ,,…Zip, alles klar bei dir da oben?…Zip antworte!"

,,Warum antwortet er nicht?" fragte Leon.

Sie waren nun an einer Treppe angelangte, die weiter nach unten führte, aber noch keine Spur von Karel oder Lara.

,,Zip!?…Keine Ahnung…" meinte Kurtis dann, ,,…ich habe das Gefühl, das da oben etwas nicht stimmt."

Die Magdalena nickte: ,,Ich spüre ebenfalls, das großes Unheil droht. Hier unten und auch oben auf Erden."

,,Sollen wir umkehren?" meinte Leon und sah seine Freunde an.

Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Ich werde Lara da unten nicht im Stich lassen!"

Leon blickte seinen besten Freund an: ,,Vielleicht sollten wir uns trennen?"

,,Du hast recht…" begann Patience, ,,…Jemand sollte sich da oben umsehen."

,,Okay, lasst uns jetzt verdammt noch mal keine Zeit mehr verschwenden!" meinte Kurtis nervös, drehte sich um und ging die Treppen hinab. Er wollte jetzt endlich da runter, denn er spürte, das er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte…

Leon blickte Kurtis kurz nach, schaute dann aber zu Patience: ,,Geh du, ich werde ihm folgen."

Die Magdalena wusste, das sie jetzt keine Zeit hatten, das groß aus zu losen, deshalb folgte sie Leons Anweisung mit einem knappen nicken. Dann drehte sie sich um und lief den Weg zurück…

Leon blickte ihr kurz noch hinterher, bis sie in der Dunkelheit schon fast nicht mehr zu sehen war, dann drehte auch er sich um und folgte seinem Freund…

-----

Leise schritten Kurtis und Leon durch die unterirdische Höhle und sahen am anderen Ende die uralte Kapelle. Ein glänzend, weißes Licht strömte aus den Fenstern und jedem Ritzen des Mauerwerkes, der über die Jahre dahin abgebröckelt war.

Ohne Zweifel hatten die beiden Karel gefunden und so wie es aussah, führte er gerade sein Ritual durch.

Leon blickte zu Kurtis und wollte eigentlich gerade etwas sagen, doch Kurtis war schneller und ergriff das Wort: ,,Ich hoffe nur, wir kommen nicht zu spät…"

Dann blickte Kurtis zu seinem Freund und fügte hinzu: ,,Beeilen wir uns lieber."

Der Agent nickte: ,,Ja, aber hast du einen Plan? Was tun wir, wenn wir da drin sind? Und wie sollen wir ihn von seinem Handschuh trennen?"

,,Das sehen wir dann…" antwortete Kurtis, während die beiden immer näher zur Kapelle kamen, ,,…ich werde einfach improvisieren."

,,Schon komisch, das Karel keinerlei Söldner mehr angeschleppt hat." bemerkte Leon.

Kurtis nickte: ,,Ja, das ist eigenartig. Aber wahrscheinlich denkt er, wir hätten ihn noch nicht gefunden oder das wir nichts unternehmen würden, um Lara nicht zu gefährden."

,,Warum hat er uns dann letztes mal nicht umgebracht? Er scheint sich seiner wohl ziemlich sicher zu sein." meinte Leon.

Kurtis nickte angespannt: ,,Lassen wir es jetzt einfach drauf ankommen, ich will nur noch da rein und diesen Wichser in die Hölle schicken."

Beide hatten die Kapelle erreicht und standen kurz vorm Haupteingang. Jetzt, wo man so davor stand, war das Gemäuer doch größer, als es den Anschein hatte und es gab sicherlich nicht nur einen Altarraum im innern.

Kurtis fasste an die Tür, um diese auf zu stoßen, hielt dann aber inne und blickte Leon noch mal an: ,,Wir weichen nicht zurück, okay. Und wenn Lara…"

Leon legte Kurtis einen Hand auf die Schulter und brachte ihn so zum schwiegen: ,,Keine Sorge, wir kriegen sie schon wieder da raus."

Kurtis nickte und wandte sich wieder der Tür zu. Er zählte innerlich bis drei, dann stieß er sie auf…

…und außer enormer Helligkeit, konnten die beiden im ersten Moment nichts erkennen.

Doch ihre Augen gewöhnten sich recht schnell daran und Leon und Kurtis stürmten mit erhobenen Waffen in den Raum.

Dann stockten sie.

Denn alles was sie sehen konnten, war eine weitere Steinwand, gegenüber der Tür in etlichen Metern Entfernung. Allerdings war rechts und links jeweils ein Durchgang, zu dem man in den hinteren Teil der Kapelle kommen konnte. Von dort kam auch das helle Licht.

Dies hier war wohl nur ein Vorderraum, der zum eigentlichen Altarraum führte. Allerdings hörten Kurtis und Leon eine Stimme.

Die Stimme war die eines Mannes und klang monoton und eintönig. Es war eine Sprache, die Leon und Kurtis nicht kannten.

Kurtis brauchte keine zwei Sekunden, um zu realisieren, das diese Stimme zu Karel gehörte. Und Karels eigenartige Worte schienen sich immer wieder zu wiederholen.

Leon und Kurtis eilten leise zu dieser Steinmauer, jeder zu einer Seite. Sie mussten sich nicht absprechen, denn in einer solchen Situation wusste jeder, ganz genau, was er zu tun hatte.

Kurtis hatte den Durchgang erreicht und strechte vorsichtig den Kopf, um dann um die Ecke gucken zu können.

Eine Mischung aus Erleichterung, Verwirrung und Hoffnung machte sich in ihm breit, als er das dortige Szenario erblickte.

In diesem, weitern, großen Raum, stand am anderen Ende ein Altar. Kurtis konnte von weitem erkennen, das sich auf diesem Altar die Artefakte befanden und das von ihnen dieses grelle Licht umging, das alles erhellte.

Vor diesem Altar stand Karel. Die Arme ausgebreitet, in eine Kutte gekleidet, die genauso aussah, wie die des Sektenanführers, damals im britischen Museum, bei diesem grässlichen Ritual.

Er war es, der die Worte sprach und auch diese Sprach war die selbe wie damals im Museum. Doch noch immer konnte Kurtis diese Sprach nicht zuordnen und es war ihm auch völlig egal, denn in der Mitte des großen Altarraumes stand Lara.

Sie schien Karel zu beobachten und hatte Kurtis und Leon, genau wie Karel, den Rücken zugewandt. Allerdings trug sie nun ein wunderschönes, weißes Kleid und man konnte ihre schwarze Unterwäsche durchschimmern sehen. Kurtis wusste, das Karel ihr das sehr wahrscheinlich gegeben haben musste. Trotzdem sah Lara umwerfend aus. Ihre Füße steckten in, ebenfalls weißen, Ballerinas aus Stoff und ihre Haare hingen ihr offen über den Rücken, doch sie wirkte auch irgendwie abwesend. Kurtis konnte es nicht genau beschreiben, da er Lara nur von hinten sah. Aber er spürte das irgendetwas anders war. Er hoffte, das er nicht schon zu spät gekommen war…

-----

Patience hatte sich beeilt und schon bald das Loch wieder erreicht, wo sie abgestiegen waren. Und genauso eilig kletterte sie an dem Seil wieder nach oben, obwohl es etwas umständlich war, da sie ihren Speer nicht verlieren durfte. An einem Seil rauf zu klettern mit diesem Ding, war schwieriger als sich ab zu seilen. Aber sie dachte jetzt daran, das Amanda wohl entkommen war und musste schnell etwas tun.

Gerade hatte die Magdalena den Rand des Loches erreicht und sich hoch gezogen, als ihr jemand gegen den Kopf trat.

Patience stöhnte auf und flog zur Seite…

Sie rollte sich auf den Rücken und als ihr blick sich klärte, da sie eine blondhaarige Frau über sich, die gerade wieder zutreten wollte.

Doch die Magdalena reagierte schnell und drehte sich auf den Bauch, um dem Angriff zu entgehen. Sie stützte sich, noch im selben Moment, auf ihre Hände und wirbelte mit den Beinen nach der Blondine. Patience fegte diese so von den Füßen, sodass sei auf den Boden fiel und währenddessen kam die Magdalena auf die Beine.

Sie blickte ihre Angreiferin wütend an: ,,Amanda!"

Die Blondine richtete sich nun ebenfalls auf und blickte die Magdalena finster an: ,,Geh mir aus dem Weg, oder du wirst es bereuen!" sie zückte eine Beretta, die sie aus dem Van mitgenommen hatte.

Patience ging in Angriffsstellung: ,,Sie werden nicht siegen. Nur die Gerechtigkeit wird das."

,,Du und deine Gerechtigkeit…Geh mit deinem Gott und all deinen Gebeten doch einfach zum Teufel…" drohte Amanda und entsicherte die Waffe, ,,..Ich warne dich, ich werde schießen!"

Patience wich nicht, doch hatte ihre Gegnerin genau im Auge: ,,Was versprechen Sie sich davon? Wieso tun Sie das? Ich sah in ihrem Herzen, das Sie Reue empfanden. Sie hätten den Weg zum Licht gefunden."

,,Pah!…" fauchte die Blondine, ,,…Ich brauche euer bescheuertes Licht nicht!…Verdammt, geh mir aus dem Weg!"

Die Magdalena umfasste ihren Speer fester und stellte sich in eine provokative Angriffsstellung. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf: ,,Möge Gott Ihnen vergeben, aber nur über meine Leiche werden Sie diesen Weg passieren."

,,Ganz wie du willst, du Miststück." entgegnete Amanda finster. Sie zögerte nicht mehr länger und drückte ab…

-----

Kurtis sah sich das Szenario weiter an, ohne zu wissen, was er jetzt machen sollte.

Das Licht, das von den Artefakten ausging, strahlte unglaublich hell durch Karel hindurch und schien ihm irgendwelche Mächte zu verleihen.

Wenn dies nun das Ritual war, durch das Karel wieder seine Unsterblichkeit zurück bekommen würde, dann musste jetzt aber schleunigst etwas passieren. Denn wenn Joachim erst mal sein Ziel erreicht hatte, würde er kaum noch aufzuhalten sein.

Kurtis überlegte angestrengt und ging im Geiste die Optionen durch, die er hatte. Viele waren es ja nicht wirklich.

Er konnte jetzt einfach da rein platzen, doch was würde dann geschehen? Einen Plan hatte er wirklich nicht. Er wollte Lara da raus bekommen, sie zur Vernunft bringen, sie einfach bei sich haben und nie wieder in Gefahr wissen. Doch vermutlich würde sie sich gegen ihn zur Wehr setzten, wenn sie noch immer unter Joachims Bann stand, was zweifelsohne so war, denn sonst wäre Lara sicher schon längst geflohen.

Kurtis wusste nun echt nicht, wie er beginnen sollte, doch das war ab diesem Augenblick unwichtig, denn das grelle Licht, das Karel und die Kepelle erleuchtet hatte, war erloschen.

Glühender Rauch ging von den Artefakten aus, die vor Karel auf dem Altar lagen.

Er selbst stand noch mit ausgebreiteten Armen da und sah in seiner Robe, die er trug, wirklich aus , wie ein Sektenanführer. Es war irgendwie beunruhigend. Auch das, was jetzt folgen würde.

Abrupt ließ Karel seine Arme sinken und drehte sich dann langsam um.

Sofort zogen sich Kurtis und Leon wieder hinter die Mauer zurück, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Doch Karel schien sich gar nicht auf das Drumherum zu konzentrieren, sondern blickte nur Lara an.

Die Augen der Archäologin waren klar und offen, wie ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Sie sah in dem weißen, leicht durchsichtigen Kleid einfach hinreißend aus.

Sie war Perfekt.

Für all seine Zwecke.

Ein leichtes Grinsen zierte Joachims geschundenes Gesicht und er streckte ein Hand nach ihr aus: ,,Komm zu mir…"

,,…es wird Zeit, dich für immer mein zu machen!" vollendete er seinen Satz.

Kurtis und Leon hatten diese Worte gehört und tauschten Blicke, die nichts Gutes verrieten. Beide lugten um die Ecke und sahen, das Lara auf Karel zu ging.

Lara streckte ebenfalls die Hand aus, ergriff die von Karel und stieg die zwei Stufen hinauf, vor den Altar und stand nun neben Karel.

Er strich ihr das Lange Haar aus dem Gesicht und über ihre zarten Wangen: ,,Wir sind am Ziel, mein Engel. Niemand wird sich mehr zwischen uns stellen."

Behutsam fasste Karel an ihre freien Schultern, zog sie zu sich und verschloss ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss…

Kurtis lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinab, als er Lara und Karel sah.

Er hatte genug davon, ein für alle Mal. Karel würde Lara nicht noch einmal anrühren, dafür würde Kurtis sorgen und wenn es das letzte sein würde, was er tat.

Abrupt überprüfte er seine Boran X, damit diese jederzeit bereit war, tödliche Kugeln zu verschießen, dann schnappte er sich mit der anderen Hand, sein Chirugai und schleuderte es los. Direkt auf Karel und Lara und im selben Moment, verließ Kurtis seine Deckung und ging zielstrebig in die Mitte des Altarraumes.

Leon erschrak, als er sah, das Kurtis einfach so losgezogen war und er war sich sicher, das Kurtis nicht mehr zu besänftigen war. Jetzt würde es beginnen. Die Frage war nur, wir würde es enden?

Abrupt löste Karel sich von Lara, keuchte erschrocken auf, als die goldene Scheibe über seine Schulter schnitt. Jedoch verheilte diese Wunde augenblicklich wieder. Dann blickte Karel zornig auf und sah Kurtis vor sich stehen.

Auch Lara drehte den Kopf.

Kurtis richtete seine Boran X auf Karels Kopf, obwohl er wusste, das es nicht wirklich etwas bringen würde. Allerdings war Kurtis nun an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem er vor Wut fast anfing innerlich zu kochen: ,,Nehmen Sie sofort Ihre Drecksfinger von ihr!…" Kurtis blickte finster drein, ,,…Lassen Sie Lara in Ruhe!"

Karel drehte sich vollends zu Kurtis und blickte ihn vernichtend an: ,,Ich weiß nicht, wie du uns gefunden hast, du elender Lux Veritatis, aber sie…" er fasste abrupt und Besitz ergreifend Laras Handgelenk, ,,…gehört jetzt mir!"

Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Niemals!…Sie können sie vielleicht unter Ihrem Bann halten, aber niemals ihren Willen bändigen, das wissen Sie, Karel! Irgendwann wird sie sich gegen Sie zur Wehr setzen und das wissen Sie!"

Joachim war wütend und unglaublich zornig. Unsanft stieß er Lara weg von sich.

Sie knallte gegen den Altar, doch sie konnte ihr Gleichgewicht bewahren und blickte Karel an, wie dieser zu Kurtis ging.

,,Und du weißt, das du hier und heute sterben wirst, Lux Veritatis!" Karel hob seine behandschuhte Hand und entfachte seine Macht in einem grünlichen Blitz, der augenblicklich auf Kurtis herab zischte…


	33. die Dämonin und ihren Meister

…**die Dämonin und ihren Meister…**

Langsam kam er wieder zu sich und regte sich.

Zip setzte sich auf und fasste sich an den Nacken. Ihm war kurzzeitig etwas schwindelig und ein Kratzer prangte an seiner Stirn, dort wo das Buch drüber gestreift war.

Dann öffnete er die Auge und sah sich um.

Niemand war mehr hier im Van. Auch der Computer lag neben ihm auf dem Boden und die Verbindung zu den anderen war sicher längst unterbrochen.

…_Amanda…_

Zip hätte es wissen müssen. Er hätte sich einfach nicht so leicht ablenken lassen sollen.

Abrupt blickte er auf seine Armbanduhr und stellte fest, das er einige Zeit bewusstlos gewesen war. Ohne weiter zu zögern, schnappte Zip sich das Headset und versuchte sofort wieder eine Verbindung zu Kurtis, Leon oder Patience herzustellen: ,,Leute?…Hört ihr mich?…Hey? Ist jemand da?…"

Doch es tat sich nichts.

…_Verdammt!…_

Zip ließ vom Computer ab und schnappte sich die letzte Beretta, die noch hier lag und er steckte sich auch Ersatzmagazine in die Hosentaschen.

Er hoffte, das Amanda den anderen noch nicht allzu große Schwierigkeiten gemacht hatte, als er aus dem Van ausstieg und diesen absperrte.

…_Ich hoffe, das ich nicht zu spät komme…_

Der Computerfreak wusste, das seine Freunde ihn da unten brauchten und genau dahin würde er jetzt gehen.

Zum ersten mal, kam Zip nun mehr oder weniger gewollt zu einem Außeneinsatz und stürzte den anderen in ein Abenteuer nach. Er konnte zwar ebenso gut Kämpfen wie die anderen, doch war sichtlich aufgeregt. Dennoch drehte er sich um und folgte dem Weg, den seine Freunde und sehr wahrscheinlich auch Amanda genommen hatten.

Allerdings hoffte Zip innerlich, das alles gut gehen würde…

-----

Ein lauter Knall ertönte in den vatikanischen Gärten, gefolgt von einem ebenso lauten Zischen, als die Magdalena, mit der Klinge ihres Speeres Amandas Kugel abfing. Das Projektil glitt in die Nacht und verschwand.

Genauso schnell war die Magdalena vor geglitten, wirbelte mit dem Speer herum und schlug diesen gegen Amandas Beine.

Die Blondine fiel augenblicklich zu Boden, doch auch ihre Reflexe waren nicht schlecht, so rollte sie sich zur Seite und tat ebenfalls nach den Beinen der Magdalena.

Patience allerdings sprang hoch und entging somit ihrer Attacke.

Amanda kam dann allerdings blitzschnell wieder auf die Beine, drehte sich zu Patience und schlug aus einem Reflex heraus zu.

Die Magdalena wirbelte mit ihrem Speer herum und blickte so auch diesen Angriff ab.

Dann hob Amanda abermals ihre Waffe und ihr Gesicht zeugte von Zorn, doch die Magdalena steppte zur Seite als der erste Schuss fiel.

Amanda hörte nicht auf und feuerte noch mal und noch mal und noch mal.

Die Magdalena konnte, dank ihren schnellen Reflexen, jedem Schuss erfolgreich ausweichen und das machte Amanda nur noch wütender.

Dann schlug Patience abermals mit ihrem Speer zu und traf Amandas Handgelenk. Ein erneuter Schuss löste sich und schlug in einen Baum, dann verlor Amanda durch den Schlag die Waffe, die dann zu Boden fiel.

Wutentbrannt rannte Amanda vor und stürzte sich auf die Magdalena. Sie riss sie mit zu Boden und saß dann auf ihr, ballte ihre Faust und schlug zu.

Patience, durch den Sturz den Speer verloren, riss ihre Hände hoch und blockte Amandas Schlag ab und schlug abermals zu. Sie traf Amanda an der Schläfe und brachte sie so von sich hinab.

Doch Amanda fing sich noch rechtzeitig ab, um nicht wieder auf den Boden zu knallen. Sie verharrte in ihrer Position und trat kräftig mit ihrem Bein zu.

Patience, die sich gerade wieder aufrichten und von Amanda weg wollte, wurde hart an der Hüfte getroffen und zurück geschleudert.

Dann kam Amanda auf die Beine, drehte sich zu der Magdalena und wollte ihr abermals in den bauch treten.

Patience rollte sich allerdings zur Seite und trat mit ihrem Fuß nach Amandas Knöchel. Die Blondine knickte leicht um und fiel auf die Knie, während die Magdalena sich erhob.

Sie griff ihren Speer und richtete ihn mit der Spitze auf Amandas Brust. Sie war leicht außer Atem: ,,Hören Sie auf, Sie können nicht gewinnen Amanda…"

Amanda hielt sich den schmerzenden, aber nicht gebrochenen Knöchel und blickte zornig zu Patience hinauf, dabei sagte sie: ,,Halt dein dreckiges maul, du Schlampe! Ich werde dich fertig machen, wenn du mich weiterhin behinderst…"

,,Ihre Worte sind nur Schein…" begann die Magdalena, ,,…ich weiß, das ihr Herz nach Versöhnung und um Vergebung bittet. Sie sind hin und her gerissen, doch Ihre Seele will den Frieden!"

,,Meine `Seele´ wird ihren frieden schon bekommen, wen ich das erreicht habe, was ich wollte!…" entgegnete Amanda schnippisch und blickte der Magdalena in die Augen. Dann fügte sie sauer hinzu: ,,…Jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg, du Dreckstück!"

Dabei sprang Amanda auf und packte den Speer. Sie stieg ihr nach vorne und Patience kräftig gegen die Brust. Der schmerz in ihrem Knöchel hatte sich gelegt.

Patience wurde die Luft aus den Lungen getrieben und sie taumelte nach hinten. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das Amanda so schnell war.

Amanda nutzte Patiences Glauben an das Gute in einem Menschen aus, denn das war Patiences Schwachsetelle.

Die Magdalena war zwar eine Kriegerin, aber würde niemals von sich heraus einfach angreifen. Das war wider ihrer Natur.

Die Blondine sprintete vor.

Dann spürte Patience einen schmerzvollen Tritt in ihrem Bauch und zuckte zusammen.

Amanda kam abermals vor und trat ihr gegen den Kopf.

Patience stöhnte auf und ging zu Boden. Blut rann ihr von der Lippen, da sie sich darauf gebissen hatte. Zudem wurde ihr schwindelig, da der Tritt von Amanda fest gewesen war.

,,Du kannst mich nicht mehr aufhalten!" sagte die Blondine, als Patience versuchte erneut auf zu stehen.

Die Magdalena blickte auf und sah noch Amandas Fuß auf sie zuschnellen, dann spürte sie erneut einen Tritt gegen ihren Kopf und fiel bewusstlos zu Boden…

-----

Kurtis rollte sich gerade zur Seite, als der Energieblitz haarscharf an ihm vorbei zischte und einige Steinbrocken aus dem Boden schlugen.

Lara zuckte erschrocken zusammen, doch rührte sich keinen weiteren Millimeter. Sie war viel zu verwirrt, um zu handeln.

Auch Leon war erleichtert, das Kurtis der Attacke entgangen war, doch wusste, das es nun wirklich zur Sache ging.

Kurtis schleuderte noch in der Hocke sein Chirugai nach Karel, der nur wenige Meter von ihm weg stand.

Er wusste, das es wohl nichts bringen würde, da er gesehen hatte, das Karels Wunde beinahe augenblicklich verheilt war.

Karel hob den Handschuh und baute erneut ein unsichtbares Schutzschild um sich auf, an dem das Chirugai abprallte uns zischend durch die Kapelle geschleudert wurde, bis es seitlich in einer Steinwand stecken blieb.

Kurtis drehte den Kopf hin, es ging so schnell, das er noch nicht einmal Zeit hatte, es wieder zu sich zurück zu rufen.

Im selben Moment schleuderte Karel erneut eine Energiewelle auf Kurtis herab.

Wieder konnte der Lux Veritatis sich nur knapp der Attacke von Karel entziehen und rollte sich abermals zur Seite.

Wieder wurden kleine Steinbrocken unter der Wucht der Energie aus dem Boden geschlagen und Kurtis musste seinen Kopf schützen, damit diese Trümmer in nicht verletzten.

Leons Instinkte wollten hinzu laufen, Kurtis helfen, doch sein Verstand, hielt ihn vorerst noch zurück. Er hatte keine Chance gegen Karel und immerhin hatte Kurtis ja seine Fähigkeiten, die ihm wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Schutz boten. Allerdings würde Leon eingreifen, wenn es an der Zeit war.

Kurtis wich einem weitern Angriff von Karel aus, kaum das er auf die Beine gekommen war und steppte zur Seite.

Mit jeder Energiewelle hallte ein lautes Zischen durch die Kapelle.

Doch Kurtis war noch immer voller Wut gegen Karel. Er konzentrierte sich und nutzte seine Fähigkeiten gegen Karel, dabei verlieh diese Wut Kurtis noch mehr Kraft als sonst.

Er stieg seine flache Hand nach vorne und mit einem kräftigen Rück riss es Karel von den Füßen.

Der Nephilim flog in einem weiten Bogen nach hinten und knallte neben Lara gegen den Altar, auf dem die Artefakte lagen.

Joachim sank zu Boden, da er mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Steinkante gestoßen war und bleib einen Moment liegen, da er eine große Wunde am Hinterkopf davon getragen hatte. Das Blut von seiner Wunde war bis auf Laras Kleid gespritzt und hätte einen normalen Menschen umgebracht.

Lara sah auf ihn hinab und wollte sich zu ihm beugen, doch jemand packe ihr Handgelenk und zerrte sie mit sich. Die Archäologin erschrak.

Kurtis war es, der die mit sich zog: ,,Komm schon, wir verschwinden hier!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und protestierte: ,,Nein! Lass mich los!…" Lara wandte sich in Kurtis´ Griff und wollte sich befreien, ,,…Nimm die Finger von mir!"

Kurtis machte auf halbem Wege halt und sah sie an. Er packte ihre Schultern und schüttelte sie: ,,Lara, verdammt, komm zu dir!…Du gehörst nicht ihm! Du hast einen eigenen Willen!"

Lara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Du weißt gar nichts über mich!…Joachim ist der einzige, der mich versteht!"

,,Lara…" begann Kurtis erneut, er wollte sie wieder zur Vernunft bringen, doch plötzlich spürte er einen Ruck und wurde zurück geschleudert.

Karels Wunde hatte sich wieder verschlossen. Er war aufgestanden und hatte seinen Handschuh erhoben. Die Energie hatte Kurtis voll erwischt und mit solcher Wucht nach hinten geschleudert, das er noch am Boden einige Meter weiter rutschte und gegen die hintere Wand der Kapelle knallte, hinter der sich Leon versteckt hielt.

Benommen fasst Kurtis an den Kopf und sah es nicht, das Karel erneut seinen Handschuh hob, als er sich schützend vor Lara gestellt hatte.

Leon bemerkte es aber und er wusste dass sein Freund diesen Angriff nicht mehr rechtzeitig abwehren konnte. Also sprang er vor und zielte mit seiner Dienstwaffe auf Karel.

Dann erklang ein Schuss.

Die Kugel schlug in Joachims Handgelenk.

Joachim zuckte zusammen und senkte seine Hand. Er war zwar unsterblich, doch trotzdem spürte er den Schmerz.

Wütend drehte er sich zu dem amerikanischen Agenten und blickte ihn hasserfüllt an: ,,Ich wusste doch das der Lux Veritatis nicht alleine gekommen war, doch glaubst du, du könntest etwas ausrichten?"

Karel ballte seine behandschuhte Hand zu einer Faust und Leon konnte sehen, wie sich die Kugel, die er ihm eben erst verpasst hatte, wieder aus seinem Handgelenk rausdrückte.

Wenige Sekunden später klapperte das Projektil zu Boden und Karels Wunde war nun wieder vollends verschwunden: ,,Niemand kann nicht jetzt noch aufhalten!"

Leon erschrak, als eine Energiewelle blitzschnell auf ihn zuraste, doch trotz seiner schnellen Reflexe, konnte der Amerikaner nicht mehr entkommen und wurde von Karels Angriff erfasst.

Er wurde durch die Luft geschleudert, sodass er nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und unten war, dann krachte Leon seitlich, in der nähe des Altars wieder auf den Steinboden und blieb liegen.

Er war zwar nicht bewusstlos geworden, doch durch die enorme Energie, die in Karels Angriff gesteckt hatte, waren seine Glieder wie gelähmt und Leon war gezwungen liegen zu bleiben.

Karel drehte sich zu dem Agenten und ballte abermals eine Faust, um dem Amerikaner den Rest zu geben, doch Leon erkannte, das sein Einsatz, doch etwas gebracht hatte, denn Kurtis war wieder auf die Beine gekommen und sprintete auf Karel zu.

Dann stürzte Kurtis sich auf den Nephilim und riss ihn mit zu Boden…

-----

Gerade eilte Zip noch durch Büsche und zwischen Bäumen hindurch und war an einigen Wachen auf dem Petersplatz vorbei geschlichen, als er auch schon auf die kleine Lichtung inmitten der vatikanischen Gärten kam.

Doch abrupt stockte er, als er das Szenario sah.

Kristof war es, der sich, den Speer des Schicksaals in der Hand haltend, über Patiences regungslosen Körper gebeugt hatte.

Zip wusste nicht, was vorgefallen war, doch er eilte zu den beiden. Noch immer hatte er die Waffe in der Hand.

,,Patience…" der alte kardinal versuchte die Magdalena zu wecken, ,,…mein Kind, hörst du mich?"

,,Hey, was ist geschehen?" fragte Zip und kniete sich neben die Magdalena.

In diesem Moment kam Patience zu sich und fasste sich mit Schmerz verzogenem Gesicht an den Kopf: ,,…Oh…Au!"

,,Magdalena? Dem Himmel sei Dank…" Kristof half ihr sich auf zu setzen, ,,…Sag, geht es dir gut?"

Patience blickte sich abrupt um: ,,Zip?! Wo ist Amanda?"

,,Hat sie dich so zugerichtet?…" fragte der Computerfreak, ,,…Es tut mir leid, sie hat mich einfach überrascht. Das Biest ist unberechenbar."

Die Magdalena stand auf, ebenso wie Zip und der Kardinal machte ihnen etwas Platz.

,,Schwamm drüber…" sagte die Magdalena unterdessen, ,,…wir müssen ihr sofort hinterher und sie aufhalten. Sonst wird es für Leon und Kurtis ziemlich eng da unten."

,,Hier…" der alte Mann reichte Patience ihren Speer, ,,…den wirst du brauchen und verliere ihn nicht." Aufmunternd lächelte er ihr zu.

Patience nickte allerdings ohne eine weiter Geste.

,,Es war meine Aufgabe sie auf zu halten. Ich dachte ich könnte sie umkehren, ich sah es in ihrem Herzen, doch ich habe versagt. Was für eine Magdalena bin ich überhaupt…" sagte sie dann und machte sie selbst Vorwürfe.

,,Eine, die ihrem Herzen folgt…" sagte Kristof, ,,…Jetzt geh und halte die Dämonin und ihrem Meister auf. Gott steht dir immer bei Magdalena!"

Wieder nickte die Magdalena und blickte zu Zip: ,,Lass uns gehen, wir haben viel zu tun."

Der Schwarze nickte.

,,Ich werde über euch wachen…" meinte Kristof, als die beiden zum Loch gingen, ,,...Wenn ich innerhalb von zwei vollen Stunden nichts von euch höre und Gott der Herr mir seine Erlaubnis erteilt, werde ich Hilfe holen."

Patience schenkte ihrem alten Mentor ein schwaches Lächeln und nickte erneut, dann machten sie erneut daran in das Loch zu steigen und Zip zu folgen, der bereits am absteigen war…


	34. Anders als gedacht

**Anders als gedacht…**

Kurtis´ Faust schmetterte in Karels Gesicht.

Blut Spritzte von seiner aufgeplatzten Lippen, die sich aber sofort wieder verschloss. Dann schmetterte Kurtis´ Faust erneut in Karels Gesicht.

Dann noch einmal und noch einmal.

Kurtis war einfach unendlich wütend und genauso hemmungslos schlug er auf den Nephilim ein. Seine gesamte Wut sammelte sich in seinen Schlägen, die er einfach raus ließ.

Die Schnelligkeit von Kurtis´ Fausthieben machte es Karel unmöglich sich zwischen den einzelnen Schlägen zu heilen. So sah er nun mit blutender Nase, blauen Augen und aufgeplatzter Lippe nicht besser aus als ein normaler Sterblicher, der verprügelt wurde.

Doch dann geschah etwas, womit kurtis nicht gerechnet hatte.

Urplötzlich wurde sein nächster Schlag zurückgehalten, doch nicht von Karel, Sonder Kurtis erkannte Lara, die neben ihm stand.

Sie war es, die seine Hand fest hielt.

Verdutzt blickte er sie an: ,,Lara?!"

Die Archäologin blickte Kurtis mit hassendem Blick an, doch hielt sein Handgelenk noch immer fest.

Kurtis glaubte einfach nicht, das Lara lieber Karel helfen würde. Er wollte das nicht wahr haben, doch gerade, als er etwas zu ihr sagen wollte, spürte er einen Stoß gegen sein Brustbein und wurde nach hinten geschleudert.

Karel hatte sich regeneriert und ging nun wieder gegen Kurtis an. Er stand auf, drückte Lara beiseite und ging auf Kurtis zu, der etliche Meter weiter hinten auf dem Boden lag.

Kurtis blickte auf und sah, das Karel eine Energiewelle auf ihn feuerte. Gerade noch schaffte es Kurtis, sich zur Seite zu rollen und dem Angriff zu entgehen. Er kam auf die Beine, doch nur, um sich mit einem Sidestep vor dem nächsten Energieblitz zu retten.

Als dann der dritte Energieblitz aus Karels Handschuh auf Kurtis zuraste, machte dieser eine Hechtrolle. Er entkam um Haaresbreite und stand sofort wieder auf.

Kurtis erkannte, das er sich nahe beim Altar befand und sah etwas, das ihm helfen konnte. Es war das einzige Artefakt, was stark genug war, Karel die Stirn zu bieten. Er spurtete los und ein Energieblitz krachte lauthals in den Boden, dort wo er eben noch war.

Dann war Kurtis die wenigen Stufen zum Altar hochgerankt, griff mit einer Hand nach dem Schwert Excalibur, drehte sich um und blockte den nächsten angriff von Karel ab, indem er die Klinge schützend vor sich hielt.

Die Energiewelle wurde reflektiert und blitzschnell zu Karel zurück geschleudert.

Karel, mit dieser Reaktion von Kurtis nicht rechnend, wurde von seinem eigenen Angriff erfasst und knallte, in einem weiten Bogen gegen die gegenüberliegenden Kapellenwand. Dort rutschte er erst mal auf den Boden.

,,Jetzt stehen die Chancen etwas ausgeglichener…" murmelte Kurtis, hielt das Schwert bereit und ging auf Karel zu…

Lara hatte es gesehen.

Sie war hin und her gerissen und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Ihr Instinkt riet ihr etwas zu tun, doch ihr Körper war wie gelähmt. Sie wusste, das etwas völlig falsch lief, das wusste sie schon seit geraumer Zeit, doch irgendetwas in ihr war einfach stärker. Es beherrschte sie und sagte ihr genau, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren.

Sie hatte dem ganzen Kampf zwischen Karel und Kurtis zugesehen, von Anfang an. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Karel durch die Luft geschleudert wurde und irgendwie fand sie es gut. Doch ein teil ihres Körpers, der im Moment die Oberhand über ihren Verstand hatte, veranlasste sie, zu ihm zu gehen.

Gerade wollte Lara los, doch jemand packte sie an der Schulter.

Aus einem Instinkt heraus, drehte sie sich um und schlug nach Leon, denn er war es, der wieder auf die Beine gekommen war und sie nun zur Vernunft bringen wollte.

Leon duckte sich unter ihrem Angriff, steppte blitzschnell hinter sie und schlang seine starken Arme um die Archäologin, noch ehe die sich wieder zu ihm umdrehen konnte.

Der Agent hielt sie fest, doch Lara versuchte sich zu befreien und wandte sich in seinem Griff: ,,Lass mich los!"

,,Nein, du bist nicht bei dir!…" er hatte Mühe Lara fest zu halten, ,,…Mensch, komm zu dir! Erkenne, was wahr und was falsch ist!"

Lara wurde wütend: ,,Das hast du mir nicht zu sagen…" sie schrie fast, ,,…Jetzt lass mich los!"

,,Nein!" entgegnete Leon strickt und ließ nicht locker. Er wollte verhindern, das Lara Karel und Kurtis dazwischen funkte…

Karel sah es und wurde sauer auf den Amerikaner.

Lara war sein Eigentum und niemand würde sie ihm weg nehmen. Niemand hatte das recht dazu. Ein Teil von ihm, wollte Lara nicht verlieren.

Abrupt stand Karel auf, vergaß Kurtis und eilte zu Lara: ,,Lass sie los, du Bastard!"

Leon blickte zu Karel, der seinen Handschuh erhob und grüne Energie bündelte. Leon war bereits von einer solchen Energiewelle getroffen worden und er hatte eigentlich keine Lust auf eine erneute Begegnung, doch er würde nicht klein bei geben.

,,Niemals!" entgegnete der Agent und hielt, dich sich windende Lara noch immer fest in seinen Armen.

,,Dann bist du des Todes!" Karel machte Anstalt die Energiewelle ab zufeuern. Sein Gesicht war vor Zorn verzerrt, er wollte den Tod des Amerikaners.

Doch plötzlich zuckte er und ein erschrockenes Stöhnen verließ seine Kehle.

Leon und Lara blickten verwirrt und irritiert auf und hielten inne.

Dann zuckte Karel noch einmal und die Spitze Excaliburs bohrte sich durch seinen Bauch. Blut spritzte aus der Wunde und Karel blickte geschockt drein.

Hinter ihm stand Kurtis mit zorniger Miene, er hatte Karel regelrecht aufgespießt: ,,Das ist dafür, das du sie auch nur angerührt hast!…" er zog das Schwert ruckartig wieder aus Karel Körper hinaus und trat ihm ins Kreuz.

Der Nephilim fiel wie ein Stein zu Boden.

Kurtis stand einfach nur da und sah auf Karel hinab. Das Schwert triefte noch von seinem Blut.

,,Nein…" hauchte Lara verwirrt. Sie blickte Kurtis an und sprach weiter, ,,…Was hast du getan? Du hast alles zerstört!"

Kurtis sah zu Lara: ,,Du bist doch verrückt! Dieser Kerl hätte uns alle abgeschlachtet!" Er bückte sich und nahm dem regungslosen Karel den Handschuh ab. Dann erhob er sich und kam zu Lara und Leon und sagte zu ihr: ,,Versteh das doch endlich!"

Lara blickte unter sich und sie wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte. Ihr Atem ging hastig und sie war aufgebracht und wütend.

,,Ich versteh das nicht…" begann Leon, der Lara noch immer festhielt, ,,…Wieso ist der Tod? Ich dachte das Ritual hätte ihn unsterblich gemacht."

Kurtis zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Es ist mir egal, Hauptsache der Mistkerl ist erledigt…" er blickte zu den Artefakten auf dem Altar, die noch immer leichten Rauch von sich gaben, ,,…ich glaube Karel hat die ganze Energie und Macht aus den Artefakten herausgesaugt. Sie sind wertlos. Nur Excalibur, als eine der stärksten Waffen der Welt ist noch brauchbar."

,,Mir kann es egal sein…" sagte Leon, ,,…wir sollten zusehen, das wir verschwinden."

Kurtis nickte: ,,Ich glaube du hast recht…"

Laras Hand war zu dem Messer von Leon geglitten und nun hatte sie es ergriffen. Abrupt stampfte sie mit ihrem Fuß auf den von Leon und riss ihre Arme hoch, um ihm im Moment des Schockes zu überraschen.

Sie konnte sich aus Leons Griff befreien und in einer Drehung von den beiden entfernen.

Dann blieb Lara stehen, mit dem Messer in der Hand. Sie musterte die beiden Männer ihr gegenüber mit einem wütenden Blick: ,,Ihr habt alles zerstört!"

Leon und Kurtis tauschten kurz einen Blick. Sie wussten, das Lara noch immer nicht wieder normal war.

Kurtis blickte Lara in die Augen: ,,Nein, wir haben das Schlimmste verhindert…Bitte, komm wieder zu dir. Du musst dich erinnern!"

Lara blickte auf Joachim. Sie konnte nicht glauben, das er tot war. Dann blickte sie zu Leon und dann zu Kurtis.

Sie war unendlich wütend, aber sie wusste nicht wieso oder worauf.

In ihr drin war alles verkehrt. Sie wusste nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Sie erinnerte sich allerdings daran, das es ein leben auch ohne Joachim gegeben hatte, nur was das für ein Leben war, konnte sie nicht sagen.

Lara blickte zu Boden und dachte eingehend über das nach, was Kurtis ihr gesagt hatte.

War es wirklich richtig? Oder war es nur ein Trick um sie auf seinen Seite zu ziehen?

Schritte kamen auf sie zu und Lara blickte hoch. Kurtis stand ganz nahe vor ihr und legte ihr sanft eine hand auf die Wange: ,,Du weißt es doch noch? Das was ich zu dir sagte, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in Paris…Schatz, du musst dich doch erinnern!"

Lara spürte seine Berührung und für einen Moment fühlte sie Wärme in sich, dort wo nur eisige Kälte seit Tagen herrschte. Sie schloss die Augen.

…_Was passiert nur mit mir?…Was soll das alles?…Zu wem gehöre ich?…Ich kann das nicht verstehen, alles ist so verwirrend…_

Lara spürte durch all diese Gedanken Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen. Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nicht, was mit ihr passierte, aber sie wusste was sie jetzt zu tun hatte.

Abrupt schlug Lara ihre Augen wieder auf und zog das Messer über Kurtis´ Brust, als sie sich aus seiner Nähe entfernte.

Kurtis torkelte nach hinten und es waren Leons Hände die an seine Schulter griffen.

,,Hey…" hauchte der Agent.

Kurtis hatte sich die freie Hand auf die Brust gelegt. In der anderen hielt er ja immer noch den Handschuh. Dann fand er den halt auf den Beinen wieder und stellte sich hin. Er nahm die Hand von seiner Wunde und sah das Blut darauf.

Lara hatte ihm einen Schnitt mit dem Messer von Leon verpasst. Er war nicht sehr tief und er würde nicht daran sterben, aber er hatte es gemerkt. Geschockt blickte er zu Lara auf und konnte es nicht fassen: ,,Lara! Du hättest mich umbringen können!"

Die Archäologin sah ihn finster an: ,,Du erinnerst dich sicher noch an meine Warnung in England und du weißt, das ich immer zu meinem Wort stehe."

Kurtis löste sich von Leon und kam auf Lara zu, es reichte ihm, das sie noch immer zu Karel hielt: ,,Lara, du musst damit aufhören. Es reicht mir! Ich will die alte Lara Croft wieder zurück haben!"

Lara wich weiter zurück, als er sich ihr näherte.

,,Verdammt bleib stehen, wenn ich mit dir rede!…Ich werde dir doch nichts antun!" rief Kurtis zu ihr.

Lara schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, du lügst! Du hast immer gelogen!…_Du_ hast mich im Stich gelassen!"

,,Was redest du da?…" fraget Kurtis, der ihr nicht folgen konnte, ,,…Ich würde dich niemals im Stich lassen." Er sah, das Lara verwirrt war und das nicht zu knapp. Er fühlte, das in ihr drin ein Kampf herrschte. Ein Kampf um das was richtig und falsch ist. Wenn er weiter auf sie einredete, dann würde er sie sicher zur Vernunft bringen können, dessen war Kurtis sich sicher.

Leon sah den beiden zu.

Er hielt sich mit Absicht voll zurück, da diese Sache und Lara und Kurtis etwas anging. Doch plötzlich stockte Leon, als er jemanden leicht stöhnen hörte.

Abrupt weitete er die Augen und blickte nach rechts, auf die Leiche von Joachim. Doch er war keine Leiche. Er bewegte sich erneut.

Leon wurde nervös: ,,Kurtis!…Wir haben ein Problem."

Kurtis blickte über die Schulter und sah es, genau wie Lara.

,,Fuck!" hauchte Kurtis und dann blickte er auf den Handschuh. Er wusste, das Karel wieder zu vollen Kräften kommen würde und er wusste, das dann alles von vorne beginnen würde und er nicht zu Lara durchdringen konnte. Also fasste er einen Entschluss.

,,Leon!…" rief Kurtis, ,,…Fang und sieh zu, das du verschwindest!"

Der Agent fing den Handschuh Karels auf und sagte: ,,Ich kann sich nicht hier lassen!" Dabei ließ er Karel nicht aus den Augen, der zunehmend wieder zu Kräften kam.

,,Verdammt geh schon, ich komme klar!" drängte Kurtis ihn.

Leon nickte, als Joachim langsam begann auf zu stehen.

,,Pass auf dich auf, Mann…" hauchte er dann, drehte sich um und eilte widerwillig los…

Dann stand Karel wieder auf seinen Beinen und blickte Kurtis missbilligend an: ,,Du glaubtest wohl, ich wäre leicht zu besiegen?…"

Kurtis zuckte nur mit den Schultern und setzt einen gleichgültigen Blick auf.

,,Ja, ihr habt min Ritual unterbrochen…" begann Joachim, ,,…aber dennoch wird euch das nichts bringen, denn sobald ihr tot seid, werde ich doch noch gewinnen."

,,Niemals…" Kurtis hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht, ,,…ich werde nicht aufgeben. Dessen können Sie sich sicher sein!"

Karel grinste hämisch: ,,Dann wird es mir ein vergnügen sein mit dir zu spielen…" er blickte zu Lara, ,,…Mach ihn fertig!"

Lara umfasste den Griff des Messers fester und machte sich bereit.

Kurtis, der kurz zu ihr geblickt hatte, blickte nun zu Karel: ,,Was macht Sie so sicher, das sie sich Ihnen beugt?"

Joachim grinste: ,,Egal was du machst, du wirst ihr niemals so nahe kommen, um sie zu erlösen. Lara gehört mir!" Er ballte eine Faust, damit seine Worte mehr Nachdruck haben würden.

Kurtis sah das Messer auf sich herab fahren, das von Lara geführt wurde, doch er sprang zur Seite und konnte ihr ausweichen.

Abrupt blickte er sie an. Sie hatte sich an ihn ran geschlichen und war scheinbar ernsthaft entschlossen ihn umzubringen.

,,Ich hoffe du hast deinen Spaß, Trent!…" sagte Karel, ,,…ich muss mich jetzt leider für einige Augenblicke verabschieden, da ich an der Wiederbeschaffung meines Handschuhes interessiert bin…Seid nett zueinander." Die Ironie und der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören. Doch kaum hatte er zu Ende geredet, drehte er sich um und folgte Leon.

Kurtis wusste das sein bester Freund keine Chance gegen diesen Nephilim hatte, er wollte ihn aufhalten, doch wieder schlug Lara mit dem Messer nach ihm und Kurtis war gezwungen auszuweichen.

Er musste sich schnell etwas überlegen, denn er zweifelte nicht daran, das Lara ihn böse verletzen, oder gar töten würde, doch er musste Joachim folgen, um Leon zu helfen.

Lara kam mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn zu und hieb mit dem Messer nach Kurtis´ Kehle. Doch anstatt wieder zurück zu weichen, schnappte Kurts Laras Handgelenke und hielt sie fest: ,,Hör auf damit!…Leon braucht meine Hilfe, also vergeude nicht unsere zeit, Lara!"

Lara blickte ihn finster an: ,,Soll er doch sterben…du wirst ihm sicher bald folgen!" Sie riss sich blitzschnell los von ihm und ließ das Messer voller Wut abermals auf ihn hinabfahren...

Leon hatte die Kapelle verlassen und rannte durch die Höhle.

Ihm gefiel es ganz und gar nicht Kurtis da drin mit Lara und Karel alleine zu lassen. Doch er wusste auch das sie jetzt, da er den Handschuh bei sich hatte und im Begriff war diesen weg zu schaffen, eine größere Chance hatten Karel doch noch zu besiegen.

Also tat Leon das, was Kurtis von ihm verlangte. Er hoffte nur, das es ihm da drin gut ging.

Plötzlich blieb der Agent stehen, kurz vor dem Ausgang der Höhle.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um in der Dunkelheit etwas erkennen zu können, denn er sah eine Gestalt auf sich zukommen.

,,Patience?" fragte er.

Die gestalt kam eiligen Schrittes auf ihn zu und ihre Stimme ließ ihn erkennen, wer sie wirklich war.

,,Nein…" sagte die Blondine, ,,…die Kleine habe ich eben schlafen gelegt!"

Allarmiert wich Leon zurück: ,,Miss Evert…Sie sind also doch entkommen."

Amanda nickte: ,,Ihr habt mich unterschätzt. Dachtet ihr der Neger würde mich trotz seiner Muskeln aufhalten können?…Ihr habt keine Ahnung, zu was ich fähig bin, wenn ich wütend werde!"

,,Und was wollen Sie nun hier?" fragte der Amerikaner, darauf bedacht immer einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und Amanda zu halten, die unentwegt ihm näher kam.

Sie lächelte hauchdünn: ,,Ich möchte auch auf der Party tanzen…" sie erblickte Karels Handschuh in Leons Händen, ,,…Ich habt es ihm also abgenommen? Woww…das hätte ich euch nicht zugetraut. Aber da du den Handschuh bei dir hast, kannst du ihn mir auch gleich geben."

Leon schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…und wenn Sie klug entscheidest, stimmen Sie mir zu, das alles besser wird, wenn wir dieses Ding vernichten."

Amanda setzte einen zuckersüßen Gesichtsausdruck auf: ,,Leider brauche ich diesen Gegenstand, um das zu bekommen, was ich will."

,,Und das wäre?"

Amanda schluckte: ,,Wenn du stark genug bist, wirst du es vielleicht noch miterleben können…"

Leon wurde über ihre Antwort stutzig, doch erblickte dann die Beretta, die Amanda wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihrem Rücken hervorzog. Dann fiel auch schon ein Schuss…

Patience blieb abrupt sehen.

Zip, der sich neben ihr auf der Treppe befand, tat es ihr gleich und blickte sie an: ,,Hast du das gehört?"

Die Magdalena nickte, außer Atem, da die beiden den ganzen Weg gerannt waren: ,,Ich fühle, das etwas schreckliches passieren wird…" sie blickte zu Zip, ,,…Wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Zip nickte und rannte mit ihr los…

Der Handschuh entglitt seiner Hand und fiel zu Boden.

Leon hatte das eindringen der Kugel in seine Schulter, nahe des Herzens, überhaupt nicht gemerkt, doch irgendwie wusste er, das jetzt etwas total falsch lief. Noch nie war er so hinterlistig von einer Kugel getroffen worden. Selbst wenn er es gewusst hätte, hätte er, trotz seiner schnellen Reflexe, nicht mehr ausweichen können.

Er drehte den Kopf zu seiner linken Schulter.

Blut tränkte bereits seine Jacke.

Irgendwo in ihm stieg Panik auf. Er wusste, das es nicht gut war in dieser Körperregion getroffen zu werden, doch er war wie gelähmt.

Der Agent blickte zu der Blondinen, die skrupellos auf ihn geschossen hatte. Sie grinste triumphierend und sagte etwas, doch Leons Ohren versagten bereits ihren Dienst. Er sah sie wie durch einen Schleier und spürte dann den dumpfen Stoß, als seine knie auf die Erde plumpsten. Dann folgte ihnen auch sein Oberkörper und Leon schloss die Augen.

Das Blut verließ seine Körper und tränkte den Steinboden. Sein Atem war stetig und ruhig, doch seine Sinne schweiften davon…

Amanda steckte die noch rauchende Beretta wieder hinter ihren Gürtel, trat dann an dem bewusstlosen und wahrscheinlich toten Leon vorbei, als wäre nichts gewesen, bückte sich und ergriff den Handschuh.

,,Endlich…" murmelte sie für sich, ,,…jetzt bekomme ich das, was mir schon immer zugestanden hat…"

,,Nicht so schnell meine Liebe!" Die grollende Männerstimme ließ Amanda erstarren, da sie ihn nicht bemerkt hatte.

Sie blickte auf und stellte sich hin: ,,Karel!"

Joachim grinste und lachte glucksend. Er stand nur wenige Meter von ihr weg: ,,Mir dir hätte ich sicher nicht gerechnet. Ich dachte die hätten dich schon längst in den Knast geworfen, aber sei es drum…auch du wirst mich nicht aufhalten können!"

Amanda blickte Karel wütend an: ,,Dafür das du mich benutzt hast, scheinst du dir ja ziemlich sicher zu sein, das ich nicht doch noch das Ruder herum reiße…Außerdem hast du keine Macht mehr über mich. Du hast sicher mit dem Ritual begonnen und das heißt, das die Energie der Artefakte in dir ist und sie dir nichts mehr nützen werden."

,,Wie wahr…" entgegnete Karel, ,,…Sie sind jetzt nicht mehr als wertlose Steine. Du warst eine aufmerksame Schülerin, Amanda, doch lehne dich niemals gegen den Meister auf."

Sie ließ sich nicht einschüchtern: ,,Du kannst mir nicht drohen!"

,,Vielleicht nicht…" begann Joachim, ,,…aber ich bin dir noch immer überlegen! Jetzt gib mir den Handschuh, du Schlampe!" Wie aus dem Nichts sprintete Karel urplötzlich und blitzschnell vor und griff Amanda an…


	35. Nichts wie es sein sollte

**Nichts, wie es sein sollte**

Er sah zu ihr, kaum das Karel gegangen war.

Lara blickte ihn noch immer finster an und hatte begonnen in einem Kreis, ganz langsam um Kurtis herum zu gehen. Sie hielt das Messer fest in der Hand und war bereit in anzugreifen.

Das wusste Kurtis und auch er hielt Excalibur fest.

Er würde ihr niemals absichtlich weh tun, aber er wusste über Laras Kampfkünste bescheid und er wusste, das wenn sie es ernst meinte, sie sich auch durchsetzen würde. Er musste sie beruhigen und versuchen, sie zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Dies war nun seine Chance, obwohl er sich beeilen musste, denn Leon würde sicher seine Hilfe brauchen.

,,Lara…" begann Kurtis, ,,…beruhige dich, okay…Wir können über alles reden."

Lara ging unbeirrt weiter, sagte nichts, doch behielt Kurtis fest im Auge.

Er kam auf Lara zu, aber ganz langsam: ,,Liebling…du kannst damit aufhören. Das ist nicht deine Art. Erinnere dich!…Du hast einst gegen Karel gekämpft. Lass doch nicht zu, das er dich so manipuliert!"

Die Archäologin blieb abrupt stehen: ,,Bleib stehen! Ich warne dich!…Ich werde dich töten!"

Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, Lara, es reicht mir!…" er kam weiterhin näher, ,,…Wenn du mich töten wollen würdest, warum greifst du mich denn nicht einfach an?"

Lara wurde wütend, da in ihr alles durcheinander war.

Sie fühlte sich in zwei Teile gespalten und würde am liebsten weg laufen, doch sie spürte tief in sich etwas eigenartiges. Sie konnte es nicht beschreiben.

Sie wusste auch nicht, ob es gut oder schlecht war, aber sie wusste, das es nur einen Weg für sie gab, also blickte sie Kurtis ebenso wütend an und sagte: ,,Wenn du es so willst, so sei es!"

Abrupt stürmte Lara vor und holte mit dem Messer aus…

Amanda hatte keine Chance.

Sie dachte zwar, das sie Karel kannte und ihm ebenbürtig war, doch sie hatte sich getäuscht. Karel griff sie mit einer Schnelligkeit an, die Amanda schmerzhaft daran erinnerte, das er in einem gewissen Maße ein übernatürliches Wesen war.

Zwei mal, war sie seinen Fausthieben ausgewichen, doch schon der dritte schickte sie mit pochender und aufgeplatzter Wange zu Boden.

Karel trat zu ihr, bückte sich und griff mit seiner mächtigen, behandschuhten Hand an Amandas Hals. Dann zerrte er sie in die Höhe.

Amanda stöhnte schmerzhaft auf und legte ihre Hände instinktiv auf die seinen, während sie nach Luft rang.

,,Du bist so dumm, Amanda!…" Karel funkelte sie gleichgültig und böse an, ,,…Du hättest dich raushalten können, aber dein Herz ist so voller Habgier und Hass, das es dich blind macht und mitten in den Tod führt!"

Amanda wandte sich in seinem Griff, sie wollte sich befreien, doch hatte kaum genug Luft, um zu antworten: ,,…Du…weißt, ich…werde niemals…" sie brach ab, da ihr bereits schwummerig wurde und sie drohte das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

,,Ja, ja…du gibst nie auf…" entgegnete er mit einem gehässigen Grinsen, ,,…Das weiß ich, denn ich kenne dich und es wird mir nun ein Vergnügen sein, dich um zu bringen."

Amanda schloss die Augen, da ihr Verstand benebelt war.

Plötzlich zerriss ein Schuss die Stille in der Höhle.

Karel hatte noch Zeit den Kopf zu drehen und zwei Gestalten zu erblicken, dann wurde es schwarz vor seinen Augen, als die Kugel in seinen Kopf eindrang.

Wie ein Stein fiel er zu Boden. Dort blieb er liegen und Blut strömte aus dem Loch in seinem Schädel. Es tränkte den Boden.

Amanda war bewusstlos zu Boden gefallen und ebenfalls liegen geblieben.

Zip senkte seine noch rauchende Beretta und blickte starr zu den beiden am Boden liegenden Personen. Er hatte schon oft geschossen, doch noch niemals jemanden tödlich verwundet.

War es das gewesen?

Hatte er Karel nun endlich erledigt?

,,LEON!" schrie Patience erschrocken, als sie den Kopf nach rechts drehte, kurz nachdem sie mit Zip in die Höhle gekommen war.

Der Agent lag auf der rechten Höhlenseite regungslos auf dem Bauch und gab kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich.

Zip drehte sich zu ihm, als die Magdalea bereits neben Leon auf die Knie sank. Ihren Speer ließ sie achtlos neben sich fallen.

,,Leon…" begann sie und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Sie sah die Wunde über seinem Herzen und drückte instinktiv ihre Hand darauf. Die Magdalena war bestürzt und beunruhigt über seine Verletzung.

,,Was ist los?" fragte Zip, der ebenfalls in die Hocke gegangen war.

Patience blickte ihn an: ,,Er ist angeschossen worden und hat viel Blut verloren."

Zip nickte und sah die Blässe in Gesicht des Bewusstlosen. Er streckte die Hand aus und fühlte dessen Pulsschlag am Hals: ,,Sein Puls ist schwach, aber da…Er braucht sofort Hilfe."

Dann blickte Der Computerfreak abermals zu Patience: ,,Du musst ihn hier raus bringen. Du musst ihn in ein Krankenhaus schaffen, das ist die einzige Chance, die er noch hat. Schaffst du das?"

Die Magdalena nickte: ,,Ja, aber…kann ich euch hier…"

,,Mach dir um mich und die anderen keine Sorgen…" unterbrach Zip, ,,…Ich werde mich um alles kümmern. Doch Leon braucht dich jetzt mehr."

Patience nickte und blickte zu dem Amerikaner in ihren Armen. Sie musste zugeben, das sie den Gedanken, ihn zu verlieren, einfach schrecklich fand.

,,Nimm den Speer…" sagte die Magdalena, ,,…ich bringe Leon hier raus und hole Hilfe."

Zip nickte und zog dann Leon hoch, während die Magdalena aufstand.

Dann legte die Magdalena sich Leons Arm um die Schultern und wie durch ein Wunder brachte es Leons Unterbewusstsein fertig stehen zu bleiben, und nicht wieder um zu kippen.

,,Kommt er zu sich?" fragte Zip.

Patience schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist nicht ansprechbar, aber ich glaube auch nicht völlig weg getreten."

,,Egal, sieh zu, das er verarztet wird…" meinte Zip.

Die Magdalena nickte: ,,Pass auf dich und die anderen auf…Gott sei mit euch."

Zip nahm zwei Finger seiner rechten Hand und ließ diese von seiner Stirn nach vorne schnellen, was bei ihm so viel wie _`kannst dich drauf verlassen´ _bedeutete. Dann sah er zu, wie seine Freunde gingen und drehte sich, als die beiden nicht mehr zu sehen waren, um zu Karel und Amanda…

Er kam den beiden langsam näher und hielt seine Waffe fest in der Hand.

Zip blickte auf Karel.

Blut rann ihm noch immer aus dem Loch in seiner Schläfe. Er war tot.

..._Hoffen wir das mal…_

Dann blickte er zu Amanda.

Sie atmete noch, doch war noch immer bewusstlos.

Zip ging neben der Blondine in die Hocke, doch zögerte sie zu wecken.

Sie hatte ihn zusammengeschlagen und das nicht gerade liebevoll und das bestärkte Zip darin, das er ihr nach wie vor kein Vertrauen schenken sollte.

Doch plötzlich hörte Zip ein Geräusch und drehte sich zu Karels Leiche. Dann weitet er die Augen, denn Karels Körper bewegte sich.

Aus der Wunde an seinem Kopf trat die Kugel aus Zips Beretta hervor. Gleichzeitig verschloss sich die Wunde wieder und nicht eine einzige Spur des Schusses war mehr zu sehen.

Zips innere Alarmanlagen begannen zu läuten und der Computerfreak erhob sich wieder. Abrupt ging er auf Distanz und wartete mit Schrecken in den Augen ab.

…_Das darf doch jetzt nicht wahr sein!…Der hat ja mehr Leben als eine Katze. Hat er sein Ritual doch vollenden können?…_

Er konnte nichts anderes tun, als zuzusehen, wie Joachim sich wieder regenerierte und anfing sein Bewusstsein wieder zu erlangen und dass das nichts Gutes bedeutete, wusste Zip nur zu gut…

-----

Kurtis sprang zurück, sonst hätte Laras Messer ihn wohl tödlich im Bauch verletzt.

Lara drehte sich in der gleichen Bewegung noch zu ihm und hieb abermals nach seinem Hals, doch er konnte sich rechtzeitig unter ihrem Arm ducken.

So schnell er konnte ging Kurtis auf Abstand.

Ja, er hatte noch immer Excalibur in der Hand, doch er würde dieses Schwert niemals gegen die Frau einsetzen, die er liebte.

Niemals würde er sie verletzen, ganz gleich auf wessen Seite sie stand. Kurtis klammerte sich einfach an die Hoffnung in ihm, Lara wieder zur Vernunft bringen zu können.

Lara pausierte keine Sekunde und ging ihm eilig nach. Sie wollte abermals mit dem Messer nach seine Kehle zielen, doch dieses mal packte Kurtis ihren Arm und hielt ihn fest.

,,Lara, hör auf!"

Die Archäologin wollte sich losreißen und ging überhaupt nicht auf seine Worte ein. Sie hob die freie Hand, ballte sie zu einer Faust und traf mit voller Wucht auf Kurtis´ Wange.

Sein Kopf flog zur Seite und Kurtis torkelte einige Meter zur Seite, konnte seinen Sturz allerdings abfangen, verlor jedoch ihre Hand wieder.

Lara kam auf ihn zu, noch ehe er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte und trat ihm mit einem wuchtigen Tritt in die seitliche Rippengegend.

Etwas krachte und Kurtis knallte stöhnend zu Boden.

Er hatte das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen und hielt sich mit der freien Hand die linke Seite.

Lara hatte ihm tatsächlich einige Rippen gebrochen.

Kurtis wunderte sich, obwohl er es hätte erahnen müssen. Er kannte Laras Kraft, doch er wusste nicht, das sie so enorm war.

Sicher, als die beiden immer zusammen trainierten, war er ihr überlegen, weil es eben nur ein Training gewesen war, doch Kurtis musste sich nun eingestehen, das er Lara doch unterschätzt hatte. Sie konnte noch viel mehr, als er es geahnt hatte und das beunruhigte ihn sehr.

Er würde nicht zum äußersten gehen, er wollte es auch nicht, doch hatte er überhaupt eine Wahl?

Lara war auf bestem Wege, ihn fertig zu machen.

Kurtis blickte auf und sah, das Lara wieder auf ihn eintreten wollte, doch dieses mal reagierte er schneller. Er ignorierte den Schmerz und rollte sich zur Seite, Excalibur dabei noch immer fest in der Hand. Dann trat er in der selben Bewegung nach Laras Beinen und `fegte´ von den Füßen.

Die Archäologin verlor das Gleichgewicht und knallte hart auf den Rücken. Ihr Hinterkopf prallte auf den Steinboden, doch es schien ihr nichts aus zu machen. Nach einigen, wenigen Sekunden hatte sie sich wieder gefangen, rollte sich herum und stand blitzschnell wieder auf.

Doch auch Kurtis war in dieser Zeit wieder auf die Beine gekommen und ignorierte weiterhin das stechende Pochen in seiner Seite.

Dann sahen die Beiden sich abermals an.

Kurtis schluckte und festigte ihren Blick: ,,Lara, Liebling, lass es sein…Hör doch auf dien Herz. Es wird dir sagen, was richtig und was falsch ist…Ich kann dir helfen."

,,Du?…" fragte sie spöttisch, ,,…Du kannst mir nicht helfen! Ich werde es nicht zulassen!" Abrupt schleuderte sie ihr Messer nach ihm.

Kurtis sah das Metall aufblitzen, doch nutze im letzten Moment noch seine Fähigkeiten, um das Messer ab zu wenden.

Er lenkte es durch seine Gedanken an ihm vorbei und es klapperte hinter ihm zu Boden. Dann sprach er erneut zu Lara: ,,Du bist stark, das weiß ich, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, das du gewinnst. Du wirst mich vielleicht verletzen, aber nicht besiegen. Du gehst auf dem falschen Weg!…"

,,Es gibt nichts, was du mir anhaben kannst! Ich habe gesagt, das ich dich umbringen werde und genau das werde ich auch tun!" antwortet Lara beinahe schreiend, so wütend war sie, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, woher die Wut kam.

Kaum hatte sie ausgeredet, rannte sie auf Kurtis zu.

Er weitete die Augen.

Sie rannte auf ihn zu, obwohl er ein Schwert in der Hand hielt, das sie in weniger als zwei Sekunden töten wurde.

War Lara sich so sicher, das er sie nicht verletzen würde, oder hatte sie einen Plan?

Kurtis wusste es nicht, dennoch ging er in Verteidigungsstellung, doch nur um zu sehen, das Lara, kurz vor ihm, eine Rolle vorwärts machte und sich an ihm vorbei rollte. Hinter ihm kam sie blitzschnell wieder auf die Beine.

Kaum hatte Kurtis sich zu ihr umgedreht, und das keineswegs langsam, rannte Lara bereits weiter. Er staunte darüber, wie schnell die Archäologin doch war und wusste nun, auf was sie es abgesehen hatte.

Lara bückte sich im rennen, griff ihr Messer, hielt dann an und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke.

,,Woww…" Kurtis nickte ihr zu, ,,…ich habe dich unterschätzt, aber das wird mir nicht noch mal passieren…Zwing mich nicht, gegen dich zu kämpfen. Ich will dich nicht verletzen."

Lara schüttelte langsam den Kopf und flüsterte kaum hörbar: ,,Das hast du doch schon längst…" laut schrie sie zu ihm, ,,…Komm endlich her und zeig dein wahres Gesicht. Ich habe es satt gegen jemanden zu kämpfen, der sich ziert sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen!"

Kurtis kam zwei Schritte auf sie zu und blickte sie genauso finster an: ,,Dann komm her, ich werde es dir nicht leicht machen!…Ich werde nicht zulassen, das du dich ruinierst!"

Lara fing erneut an ihn zu umkreisen und ihm dabei immer näher zu kommen.

Plötzlich schwang Kurtis Excalibur und eine Energiewelle raste auf Lara zu.

Die Archäologin machte einen leichtfüßigen Vorwärtssalto und entging der Welle. Doch dann folgte die nächste und Lara duckte sich darunter.

Dann schleuderte Kurtis abermals eine Energiewelle nach ihr und Lara machte eine Rolle vorwärts, um auch dieser zu entgehen.

Kurtis wollte sie keineswegs verletzen, also achtete er darauf, das die Ladung der Energie nicht tödlich oder schwer war. Lara war es selbst, die ihm das einst zuhause beigebracht hatte. Er war also in der Handhabung Excaliburs genauso geübt wie sie.

Lara wich jedem Angriff von Kurtis aus, doch versuchte mit jeder Ausweichbewegung, näher an ihn heran zu kommen. Sie wusste, das so lange er das Schwert hatte, die von weitem nichts ausrichten konnte. Ihr Vorteil bestand also im Nahkampf.

Das wusste auch Kurtis und wenn sie das so sehr wollte, würde er es ihr auch gewähren.

Ja, er war bereits verletzt. Es fühlte sich an, als wären mindestens zwei Rippen gebrochen, ganz zu schweigen von der Schnittwunde an seiner Brust und dennoch würde er nicht aufgeben. Er war ihr noch immer überlegen, selbst wenn Lara ihr vollen Geschütz ausfahren würde.

Dann, nach etlichen Angriffen mit Excalibur, denen Lara jedes mal erfolgreich ausweichen konnte, stand sie plötzlich vor ihm und hieb mit dem Messer nach seinem Hals.

Kurtis riss seinen Arm hoch und blockte ihren Schlag mit seinem Unterarm ab. Doch in der selben Bewegung schleuderte Lara ihre Freie Hand, die sie zu einer Faust geballt hatte, ebenfalls nach Kurtis. Allerdings konnte er auch diesen Schlag zu seinem Kinn erfolgreich abblocken, kam vor und gab ihr ein saftige Kopfnuss, sodass Lara einige Schritte zurück taumelte.

Kurtis überwand die geringe Distanz zu ihr schnell und es tat ihm weh, das zu tun, doch er hatte keine Wahl. Er schlug zu.

Seine Faust krachte gegen ihre Wange und schickte Lara erbarmungslos zu Boden.

Doch die Archäologin schluckte den pochenden Schmerz hinunter, um, sowie sie auf dem Boden angekommen war, nach seinen Füßen zu treten.

Kurtis sprang in die Höhe, entging der Attacke und landete wieder leichtfüßig auf dem Boden. Er kam vor, wollte Lara packen, doch die Archäologin rollte sich blitzschnell zur Seite, schwang ihr Bein nach oben und traf seine Schläfe.

Ehe Kurtis zu Boden fiel, konnte er sich jedoch noch halb mit seinen Händen Abstützen und wieder aufrichten, nur um zu sehen, das Lara es ihm gleich getan hatte und ihre Faust erneut auf seinen Kopf gerichtet war.

Kurtis packte mit seiner freien Hand ihre Handgelenk und verdrehte es schmerzhaft. Dann hob er sein Bein und trat Lara in die Magengrube.

Sie stöhnte schmerzvoll auf, denn der Hieb hatte sie fast abermals von den Füßen geholt. Jedoch hob auch Lara ihren Fuß, trat ihm kräftig auf seinen, drehte sich halb herum und ließ ihren freien Ellenbogen gegen seine Nase krachen.

Kurtis torkelte nach hinten und Lara abkonnte sich befreien.

Sie drehte sich vollends zu ihm um, um ihm dann wieder in die Seite zu treten. Doch Kurtis fing ihr Bein im letzten Moment ab und hielt es fest.

Er wollte Lara aus der Balance werfen, sodass sie hinfiel und Lara kam aus dem Gleichgewicht. Jedoch fing sie sich mit den Händen am Boden ab, riss in dieser Bewegung auch noch ihr anderen Bein nach oben und stieß es kräftig gegen Kurtis Brustbein.

Er flog nach hinten und landete auf dem Rücken.

Dann war Lara wieder aufgestanden und zu ihm gekommen, doch Kurtis tat nur so, als wäre er benommen. Denn als Lara nahe genug war, trat er abermals zu und zwar genau dort hin, wo sich ihre Schusswunde befand.

,,Ah!" stöhnte Lara abermals, fasste sich mit der freien Hand an die Wunde und ging in die Knie, um nach Luft zu schnappen.

Kurtis nutzte diese Zeit, um sich zur Seite zu rollen und auf zu stehen. Es tat ihm ja selbst weh, das er das tun musste und er musst endlich einen Weg finden das hier zu beenden. Er wusste, das sie sich ebenbürtig waren und es konnte und durfte nicht mehr so weiter gehen. Es war falsche das die beiden gegeneinander kämpften, denn Karel, war ihr wahrer Feind.

Lara fing sich recht schnell wieder, stand auf und schlug abermals auf ihn ein, doch auch diesen Schlag, sowie den nächsten, beide gegen Kurtis, Kopf gerichtet, fing er perfekt ab.

Dann schwang Lara das Messer gegen seine Magengegend, doch Kurtis wich auch diesem Angriff aus, indem er nach hinten hopste.

Jetzt schwang Lara ihr Bein und richtete es auf seinen Kopf, doch Kurtis duckte sich und entkam nach einer kurzen Drehung.

Auch Lara hatte sich kurzzeitig gedreht, um die Restenergie ihres Angriffs in einen neuen zu verwandelt. Sie stand jetzt seitlich zu Kurtis und ließ das Messer gegen seinen Bauch rasen.

Kurtis fing ihre Hand ab, verdrehte ihr den Arm hinter dem Rücken und wollte seinen anderen Arm, um ihren Oberkörper schlingen. Doch Lara warf ihren Kopf nach hinten und krachte mit voller Absicht gegen seine Stirn. Jetzt drehte sie sich noch einmal und hatte ihren Arm wieder vor ihrem Körper. Sie trat mit dem Bein abermals aus und traf mit ihrem Knie in seine Seite. Kurtis zuckte zusammen und Lara konnte ihren Arm vollends befreien.

Dann griff Lara ihn wieder dann an, sie ließ ihre Messerhand von oben auf ihn hinab rasen, doch Kurtis blockte ihren hieb abermals ab und ließ dabei absichtlich sein Schwert fallen. Denn er schlang im selben Moment, blitzschnell seine Arme um ihren Oberkörper, sodass ihr Rücken an seiner Brust lehnte, und kontrollierte ihre Handgelenke, sodass sie ihn nicht mit dem Messer verletzen konnte.

,,Hör auf damit!" schrie er sie an.

Lara wandte sich in seinem Griff.

,,Verdammt, erinnere dich…" fügte er dann einfühlsam hinzu, ,,…ich will dich einfach wieder zurück haben."

,,Du hast mich allein gelassen…" entgegnete sie leise und unterdrückte ihre Tränen, die immer heftiger in ihren Augen brannten, dann schrie sie es heraus, ,,...Du hast mich allein gelassen!"

,,Nein!…" er schüttelte sie einmal, um es ihr zu verdeutlichen.

Lara schwieg.

,,…Liebling, ich würde dich niemals alleine lassen…" beendete er.

,,Doch du hast es getan, ich hasse dich…Lass mich los!…" schrie Lara und wandte sich in seinem Griff hin und her, doch Kurtis Arme, die ihren Oberkörper fest umschlungen hatten, waren stärker.

,,Nein, was redest du da, Lara, ich liebe dich doch!" entgegnete Kurtis.

,,Du lügst…" sie war den Tränen nahe und hatte die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen, ,,…er hat mir alles über dich erzählt, du willst mich nur auf deine Seite ziehen. Aber ich will das nicht, ich will mein eigenes Leben…ich liebe dich!"

Kurtis traute seinen Ohren kaum.

Er wusste ja, das Lara verwirrt war, doch er wusste nicht, in welchem Maße. Doch irgendwie wirkte sie jetzt gar nicht mehr so angriffslustig wie zuvor.

Irgendwie wirkte sie verletzlich und Kurtis hatte Angst, das er sie noch mehr verletzen würde, also ließ er sie los.

Abrupt fiel Lara auf die Knie und stützte sich mit den Händen am Boden ab.

Sie ließ niedergeschlagen den Kopf hängen und Tränen rannen ihr aus den Augen. Lara zitterte heftig und atmete in tiefen Atemzügen tief durch.

In ihr drin herrschte ein Durcheinander an Gefühlen und Erinnerungen, sodass es sie beinahe wahnsinnig machte.

Eine eisige Kälte, die gegen liebevolle Wärme kämpfte. Das Gute gegen das Böse.

Lara wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie wusste, das etwas falsch war, aber sie konnte nicht entscheiden was.

Kurtis sah sie so verzweifelt vor ihm knien und es berührte ihn.

Zugern würde er sie jett in den Arm nehmen und fest halten, doch er wusste noch immer nicht, auf wessen Seite sie stand.

Doch zugleich, er wusste nicht woher, kamen ihm Karels Worte in den Sinn. Doch was hatte der Nephilim damit gemeint, als er sagte, Kurtis würde niemals nahe genug an Lara heran kommen, um sie erlösen zu können?

…_War ich denn nicht schon nahe genug an ihr dran?…Ich habe auf sei eingeredet und fest gehalten, sie hätte sich doch erinnern müssen, doch nichts ist passiert…Was hat der Kerl bloß gemeint?…_

In diesen Worten musste die Lösung liegen.

Doch was sollte Kurtis tun?

Sie mit beiden Händen zu Boden drücken und leidenschaftlich küssen?

…_Nette Vorstellung…_

Doch was würde das schon bringen, außer das Lara dann wohl noch wütender werden würde. Wen er doch nur den Auslöser für ihre jetzige Lage kannte. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, was Karel mit ihr gemacht hatte, vielleicht würde er es dann wieder umdrehen können.

Er kam einen Schritt näher und flüsterte ihren Namen: ,,Lara…"

Die Archäologin hielt abrupt inne, als sie seine Stimme hörte. Wieder wurde sie wütend. Hass kochte in ihr auf, wann immer er etwas zu ihr sagte. Es war, als wäre sie darauf programmiert.

Die Wut wurde beinahe unerträglich, sie musste sie raus lassen. Sie musste all diesen Druck von sich los werden. Und ihr verstörter Verstand, fand nur eine Möglichkeit dazu. Sie musste ihren Auftrag beenden und den Mann zum Schweigen bringen, der sie so wütend machte.

Lara hielt den Griff des Messers fest in der Hand…

Kurtis konnte von all ihren Gedanken nichts wissen. Er blickte sie weiterhin an und rätselte, wie er ihr helfen konnte.

…_Ich würde niemals nahe genug an sie heran kommen…_

Das wusste er, doch an einen funken Hoffnung klammerte er sich, denn wenn er sie schon mit Worten nicht überzeugen konnte, dann vielleicht mit Taten.

,,Lara." hallte seine Stimme abermals durch die Kapelle und in Laras Kopf schien eine Sicherung durch zu brennen.

Wie aus dem Nichts, sprang die Archäologin auf, bereit ihn zu töten. Sie holte mit der Messer Hand aus und drehte sich im gleichen Moment noch zu Kurtis um.

Kurtis realisierte ihre Bewegung und sein Instinkt riet auch ihm, genau in dieser Sekunde zu Handeln und das zu tun, was ihm für das Richtige erschien. Er packte ihre Oberarme und zog sie zu sich ran.

Laras Messerhand glitt, trotz der Überraschung durch Kurtis´ Reaktion, blitzschnell nach vorne, als im gleichen Moment Kurtis seine Lippen auf die ihren legte…


	36. Ihre Schuld

**Ihre Schuld**

Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

Doch im nächsten Augenblick fühlte sie seine Wärme. Seine Berührung, sie ihr so bekannt und vertraut war und die sie so lange vermisst hatte. Die lodernde Flamme in ihr, welche Karel beinahe zum erloschen gebracht hätte, wuchs wieder.

Die Leidenschaft in seinem Kuss, ließen sie ihn abrupt erwidern.

Sie schloss die Augen.

Es war, als fielen ihr die schuppen von den Augen. Wie konnte sie nur so blind gewesen sein Wie konnte sie nur denken, Kurtis wäre der Feind? Kurtis, er war der Mann, den sie liebte.

Sie wusste, das er ihr niemals etwas antun würde. Das wusste sie nur zu gut und Lara kannte nun die Wahrheit.

Lara legte sie ihre freie Hand um seinen Rücken und drückte ihn an sich.

Dann plötzlich löste sie sich von ihm, zog den kopf zurück und öffnete ganz langsam die Augen, um zu beten, das nicht Karel vor ihr stand.

Stattdessen blickte sie in die schönsten blauen Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte.

,,Kurtis…"

Er blickte auch ihr in die Augen und an dem klang ihrer Stimme und der Liebe in dem Kuss, konnte er erkennen, das Lara wieder sie selbst war.

,,Lara…" er lächelte knapp.

Auch Lara tat dies, noch völlig überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen. Zu mehr war sie jetzt noch nicht fähig.

Doch plötzlich sah sie, wie Kurtis´ Lächeln wieder schwand. Das vertrieb auch Laras Lächeln.

Er wirkte mit einem mal so müde und legte seine Stirn auf ihre.

Abrupt weitet Lara die Augen und blickte starr ins Leere, als sie bemerkte, wie ihre Hand schlüpfrig wurde.

Sie fasste mit beiden Händen um Kurtis´ Hals und konnte nichts gegen ihr Zittern tun, denn die Gewissheit, etwas schreckliches getan zu haben, wurde nun immer größer.

,,Nein…" hauchte sie. Sie wollte es nicht wahr haben.

Kurtis´ Kopf rutschte auf ihre Schulter, jedoch umarmte er sie: ,,Ich bin so froh, das du wieder da bist…"

Die Archäologin jedoch hatte es kaum wahrgenommen. Sie hatte Kurtis an sich gedrückt und betrachtete nur ihre blutüberströmte, zitternde Hand.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, stöhnte Kurtis schmerzvoll auf und sackte in ihren Armen zusammen.

Lara hielt ihn so gut sie konnte, unterdrückte die Angst, die sich urplötzlich in ihr breit machte und ihr einen dicken Klos im Hals verursachte.

Allerdings war er im schlaffen Zustand zu schwer für sie und Lara war gezwungen ihn auf den Boden gleiten zu lasen.

Zugleich rutschte sie neben ihm auf die Knie und betrachtete ihn geschockt.

Kurtis lag, schwer atmend, auf dem Rücken. Die Arme hatte er angewinkelt, den Blick gerade aus und starr.

Lara konnte nichts anderes tun, als auf das Messer zu starren, ihr Messer, das bis zum Griff in seiner linken Bauchseite steckte.

In ihrer Brust staute sich alles. Es war, als schnürte ihr jemand die Luft ab. Sie konnte nicht fassen, das sie das getan hatte.

Kurtis atmete röchelnd, schluckte einmal und keuchte auf. Das veranlasste die Archäologin zu ihm zu blicken: ,,Kurtis…"

Sie war völlig aufgelöst, nahm seine Hand und hielt sie ganz fest: ,,Kurtis…ich…" eine Träne rann ihr über die Wange, ich sie versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen.

,,Lara…du bist wieder zurück…" hauchte er.

Die Archäologin nickte: ,,Ja…ja, ich bin wieder bei dir. Niemals wieder werde ich dich alleine lassen."

,,Ich fürchte, ich aber schon…" er schluckte erneut, doch musste husten. Blut kam.

Lara griff mit der linken Hand an sein Genick und hob seinen Kopf hoch, damit er leichter atmen konnte: ,,Nein, sag so was nicht, ich werde das wieder in Ordnung bringen." Sie zitterte innerlich, doch versuchte es zu unterdrücken.

Ihr Herz klopfte laut in ihrer Brust, da ihr immer schmerzlicher bewusst wurde, was sie angerichtet hatte.

Kurtis blickte sie an und drückte ihre Hand: ,,Dieses mal nicht mein Liebling…" er lächelte schwach, um sie zu beruhigen, denn er spürte, das es bald vorüber war, ,,…Als wir uns kenne lernten, hatte ich eine ähnliche Wunde."

Lara senkte den Kopf und schluchzte einmal, dann blickte sie ihn mit feuchten Augen wieder an und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war unglaublich blass geworden.

,,Sag so was nicht, bitte, ich werde dir helfen." sie ließ seine Hand los, nahm ihren Rock, zog daran und drückte dessen Ende an seine Wunde, darauf bedacht, nicht gegen das Messer zu stoßen, denn sie wagte es nicht heraus zu ziehen, da seine Blutung enorm war. Sofort färbte sich der weise Stoff ihres Kleides rot.

Lara biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Kurtis schloss die Augen.

Die Archäologin blickte gerade in diesem Moment wieder zu ihm und wurde panisch. Sie schüttelte ihn sachte: ,,Kurtis…hey, lass mich jetzt bitte nicht allein!…Mach die Augen auf!"

Zu ihrem erleichtern tat er es auch und blickte sie wieder an.

,,Schatz…ich habe dich wieder." hauchte er.

Lara bemerkte, das ihm der Schock noch immer in den Knochen stand und sie bemerkte, das er schwächer wurde. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde, da immer mehr Blut seinen Körper verließ. Ihre Hand triefte nur so davon.

,,Kurtis…" begann Lara ernst, ,,…bleib bei mir! Ich werde Hilfe holen, aber du darfst nicht einschlafen!"

,,Ich glaube, dagegen kann ich nichts tun…" er schluckte Blut hinunter und fühlte eisige Kälte in sich, ,,…wenn dies hier nun der Preis sein soll, dich vor Karel gerettet zu haben, dann zahle ich ihn gerne…Ich liebe dich, Lara…und das wird sich niemals ändern." Seine Stimme war leiser geworden.

Laras Atem beschleunigte sich. Sie musste etwas tun, aber sie wusste nicht was. Ein Teil von ihr, der noch mit klarem Verstand denken konnte, wusste, das es zu spät sein würde, wusste, das Kurtis es nicht schaffen würde.

Dies war sein Tod und sie war daran schuld.

,,Ich weiß es doch…" begann sie, ,,…und ich liebe dich genauso, doch bitte versprich mir, das du mich nicht alleine lässt. Nicht jetzt und nicht hier!"

,,Das kann ich nicht…" er sah ihr in die Augen und hielt sich mit einer Hand an ihrem Arm fest, ,,…es ist vorbei…für mich…ich kann dich nicht länger begleiten…"

,,Nein, nein, nein…" unterbrach Lara, ,,…bitte Kurtis, du…"

,,Lara…" unterbrach er sie wieder, ,,…versprich mir, das du…" er schluckte und hatte Mühe klar zu reden, ,,…wenn ich weg bin…Du musst verschwinden…du darfst ihm nicht wieder gehören…Nie wieder."

Lara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Es tut mir so leid…es tut mir so leid…" sie begann hoffnungslos zu weinen, ,,…das alles ist meine Schuld…ich…warum konnte es nicht anders kommen…"

Kurtis streckte mit dem Rest seiner Kraft seine freie Hand aus und wischte ihr die Tränen von der Wange: ,,Nein, du hast keine Schuld, Liebling…" er schluckte abermals Blut runter, ,,…Dieses Opfer habe ich gerne gebracht und würde es…auch…" er krümmte sich, ,,…immer wieder tun…" er schluckte und drängte sie, ,,…bitte versprich mir, das du gehen wirst. Du musst fliehen."

Lara nickte eifrig: ,,Okay, okay, ich verspreche es, aber bitte, du darfst mich nicht alleine lassen, du hast schon schlimmeres erlebt und warst schon schlimmer verletzt!" sagte Lara verzweifelt.

,,Du hast dein Ziel noch niemals verfehlt…" er lächelte sie an, ,,…Du bist eben perfekt."

Sie schüttelte den kraftlosen Kopf: ,,Ich kann nicht ohne dich gehen…Ich liebe dich so sehr…"

Kurtis fuhr ihr durchs Haar: ,,Du bist wunderschön…mein Engel…ich werde immer…" er hustete schwach und Blut quoll aus seinem Mund, ,,…immer bei dir…sein…" Er zuckte krampfhaft und legte den Kopf zurück.

Lara blickte ihn geschockt an, dann fühlte sie wie der Druck, von seinem Griff um ihren Arm, nachließ und seine andere Hand schlapp auf seine Brust fiel.

Er schloss die Augen.

,,Kurtis?…" hauchte Lara. Sie konnte nicht beschrieben, was sie im Moment fühlte.

Dann wurde sein Körper in ihrem Armen schlaff…

-----

Zip schluckt hart.

Er umfasste seine Beretta fest mit der einen Hand und mit der anderen den Speer von Patience, obwohl er wusste, das diese Waffen wohl nichts gegen den Nephilim anrichten würden.

Der Computerfreak musste sich schnell etwas überlegen, denn gegen einen Jahrtausende alten Nephilim hatte er wohl kaum eine Chance.

Wieder schluckte er als die kalten Augen der Kreatur seine trafen. Ein anzügliches Grinsen breitete sich auf Karels Gesicht aus: ,,Glaubst du, eine winzige Kugel kann mich stoppen?"

Zip ging zwei Schritte zurück und stellte sich in Angriffsstellung, schwieg jedoch. Er war ehrlich angestrengt am nachdenken, was er jetzt tun sollte, denn sicherlich hatte er bei einem Kampf nicht lange zu leben.

Ja, Zip war kein schlechter Kämpfer, doch wie groß standen schon seine Chancen bei einem Nephilim mit `Alchemistenhandschuh´.

Kurz ging sein Blick zu der Blonden Frau, neben ihm.

Amanda war noch immer bewusstlos.

Zip sah dann wieder zu Karel und beschloss ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, um so etwas Zeit zu bekommen. Für was, das musste er sich noch ausdenken.

Also improvisierte Zip einfach: ,,Wo ist Lara?"

Joachim grummelte und begann dann gehässig und glucksend zu lachen: ,,…Sie erledigt einen Auftrag für mich."

,,Welchen?" fragte Zip sofort. Was ihn freute war, das Joachim scheinbar auf seine Fragerei einging. Doch mit der Antwort, die er erhielt, wurde er völlig perplex. Denn Karel sagte: ,,Sie tötet den Lux Veritatis."

Abrupt weitete Zip die Augen, als er diese Worte hörte und er fragte sich, ob er sich nicht verhört hatte.

,,Sie lügen." sagte er dann und dieses Klischee kam ihm schon fast, wie aus einem schlechten amerikanischen Film vor. Doch glaubte er nicht, das Lara zu so etwas fähig war.

Karel lachte auf: ,,Wenn du das meinst…Aber ich kann dir sagen, Lara würde alles für mich tun…selbst wenn ich von ihr verlangen würde, sich selbst zu töten."

Der Computerfreak schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Sie sind wahnsinnig!"

,,Mag sein, aber ich bin am Ziel, alles was ich je anstrebte, habe ich bekommen und nachdem ich euch alle ausgelöscht habe, wird mich niemand mehr behindern." entgegnete Karel, ballte seine Faust und schoss einen Energieblitz auf Zip.

Zip sah es, reagierte und warf sich zur Seite um den Angriff zu entgehen. Er rollte sich am Boden ab und kam blitzschnell wieder auf die Beine. Dann hatte er gerade noch Zeit, um aufzublicken, als schon der nächste Angriff aus Karels Handschuh erfolgte…

-----

Sie blickte starr auf ihn hinab.

Konnte nicht fassen, was soeben geschehen war. Alles um sie herum war verschwommen. Sie nam nichts mehr war.

Es war ein Wunder, das die Archäologin noch atmen konnte.

Geschockt blickte sie auf den Mann in ihren Armen herab, dessen Lebenshauch ihn eben erst verlassen hatte. Den Mann, den sie über alles liebte.

Innerlich zitterte sie und alles in ihr drohte zusammenzubrechen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie die Haltung verlieren, als ihr noch mal klar wurde, was sie getan hatte.

Sie hatte in ermordet.

Sie hatte ihn eiskalt ermordet.

Es war ihre Schuld gewesen. Nur sie war dafür verantwortlich.

Dieser Gedanke ließ sie beinahe die Fassung verlieren und die Tränen drohten sie zu übermannen. Sie konnte es nicht glauben und sie wollte es nicht wahr haben.

Lara schluckte und strich ihm über die leblose Wange: ,,Kurtis…" sie schluchzte einmal auf, ,,…bitte…verlass mich nicht…nicht jetzt."

Doch er regte sich nicht, er gab kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich. Kurz dachte Lara einfach, er würde schlafen, doch sie spürte seinen Herzschlag nicht mehr.

Er war tot.

Sie schniefte und hielt ihn weiterhin fest. Mit der freien Hand strich sie ihm über die Stirn: ,,Bitte…ich brauche dich doch…"

Es war vorbei. Dieses mal gab es kein Zurück mehr und ihre innere Stimme sagte ihr das nur zu deutlich. Doch in ihrer Brust schnürte es ihr die Luft ab. Sie konnte nicht atmen, sie wollte nicht atmen.

In ihr drin herrschte mit einmal eine fürchterliche, riesige Leere, die sich mit dem unerträglichen Schuldgefühl vermischte.

Sie hatte ihn kaltblütig ermordet, weil sie voller Hass war, doch jetzt kannte sie die Wahrheit. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit falsch gelegen. Sie hatte diese Tat begangen, da sie im Irrglauben gelebt hatte.

Nur sie allein war es gewesen.

Wieso hatte sie auch nicht auf ihr Herz gehört, das nach der Wahrheit geschrieen hatte?

Wieso musste sie das tun?

Wieso hatte sie den Menschen umgebracht, der ihr mehr bedeute, als ihr ganzes Leben?

Lara konnte das nicht ertragen.

Wie konnte sie es auch ertragen, wenn sie doch für seinen Tod verantwortlich war?

Ja, sie war nicht richtig bei sich gewesen und durch Karel beeinflusst, doch das war keineswegs eine Entschuldigung dafür. Nichts in der Welt konnte das wieder gut machen.

Nichts in der Welt konnte sie tun, um Vergebung zu erlangen. Niemals wieder würde sie sich selbst vergeben.

Stumme Tränen rannen Lara über die Wange in den Minuten, in denen sie einfach nur so dasaß und Kurtis festhielt.

Schließlich ging ihr blick noch einmal in sein Gesicht. Sie fuhr ihm abermals sanft über die Stirn und die Wange. Ja, er sah so aus, als würde er schlafen, doch er war gestorben.

Lara blickte zu dem Messer, mit dem sie ihn umgebracht hatte und das noch immer in ihm steckte. Sie schluckte und fasste sich den Mut, es heraus zu ziehen.

Zittrig umfasste sie den Griff und zog es unter Tränen aus ihm heraus. Frisches, warmes Blut hing daran und Lara konnte nicht beschreiben, wie sie sich im Moment fühlte.

Sie fühlte nur Schuld. Alles was sie liebte, war gegangen. Alles was ihr etwas bedeutete, war vorbei und es hatte einfach keinen Sinn mehr weiter zu machen.

Die Archäologin konnte nicht so weiterleben. Nicht so unter diesen Bedingungen. Sie konnte das sich niemals vergeben.

Mit heftig zitternder Hand, führte sie sich das blutige Messer an die Brust, genau dort hin, wo ihr von Schuld erfülltes Herz heftig pochte.

Noch immer hielt sie Kurtis fest und blickte zu ihm. Sie musste nur noch zustechen und dann würde sie wieder bei ihm sein.

Lara spürte das Messer an ihrer Brust. Sie musste nur noch ihrem Leben ein Ende setzen.

Ihr Atem ging heftig und schnell, unter all den Tränen. Sie musste nur noch drücken und alles war vorbei. Ihre Probleme, ihr Leiden, ihr Schmerz und ihr Kummer würden vergessen sein, ebenso wie ihre Schuld und sie wusste, das dann alles wieder gut werden würde. Eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf versprach ihr das.

Also umfasste sie den Griff des Messer fester und schloss die von Tränen feuchten Augen. Nur dieses eine mal noch, musste sie mutig sein, dann war alles vorbei.

Laras Hand zitterte heftiger, als sie all dies dachte, doch auch eine andere Stimme in ihrem Kopf rief nach ihr. Eine Stimme, die sie zur Vernunft rief.

Sie konnte es nicht.

Die Archäologin ließ den Kopf hängen und das Messer entglitt ihrer Hand, es kullerte zu Boden.

…Ich kann es nicht…Ich kann nicht mehr…Oh Kurtis, es tut mir so leid…

Lara brach in Tränen aus, als sie ihre Gedanken dachte. Sie rutschte vollends zu Boden, doch legte den Kopf auf seine Brust. Fest krallte sie sich in sein Shirt und weite. Sie schluchzte heftig und ohne Hemmungen.

,,Es tut mir leid…" schrie sie fast schon unter den vielen Tränen, die ihre Wangen nässten, ,,...Es tut mir so leid, Kurtis…"

Am liebsten würde sie laufen und schreien zugleich.

Ihren ganzen Schmerz hinaus schreien. Einfach alles hinschmeißen und fliehen, weit weg, wo niemand mehr an sie heran kam und sie niemandem mehr schaden konnte, sie hatte es Kurtis versprochen, doch sie konnte es nicht. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlassen, sie wollte ihn nicht loslassen und sie wollte bei ihm bleiben, doch sie wusste, das sie auch dies nicht konnte.

Noch nie, war sie vor etwas davon gelaufen und sie würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Lara wusste, das sie noch etwas zu beenden hatte, doch hatte sie die Kraft dazu?

Wollte sie überhaupt noch kämpfen?

Alles war mit Kurtis mit gegangen. All ihr Kampfgeist war gegangen, sie wollte einfach nur noch bei ihm bleiben. Also blieb sie und weinte…


	37. Aussichtslos?

**Aussichtslos?**

Mit letzter Kraft hielt Patience sich an der kante des Loches fest und zog sich hoch. Mit der anderen Hand hielt sie Leon fest.

Er war wieder halbwegs bei sich, doch konnte sich kaum bewegen.

Patience musste zugeben, das es sie sehr anstrengte, Leon hoch zu ziehen, doch sie schaffte es und zerrte ihn aus dem Loch.

Dann griff sie ihm unter die Achseln und zog ihn vom Loch weg. Sie ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen und blickte auf die Wunde.

,,Es blutete nicht mehr viel…" dann sah sie in sein Gesicht, ,,…Leon?"

Er schluckte und schlug die Augen auf. Als er ihr Gesicht sah, begann er zu lächeln: ,,Patience."

Die Magdalena nickte und war noch immer etwas außer Atem: ,,Ja, ich habe dich raus geschafft. Ich werde Hilfe für dich holen…Halte durch." Dann wollte sie los gehen, doch Leon umfasste ihr Handgelenk und hielt sie so zurück.

Leon atmete schwer und war ungeheuer blass im Gesicht.

Patience blickte ihn fragend an.

Der Agent strich ihr übers lockige Haar und versank in ihren Augen. Er musste zugeben, das er schon seit einem längeren Zeitraum, kurz nachdem er ihr zum ersten mal begegnet war, etwas für sie empfand, doch wieso er es sich jetzt erst eingestand, wusste er auch nicht. Er wusste nur, das er sie noch einmal küssen wollte, ehe sein Kreislauf und vielleicht auch sein Körper endgültig aufgab.

Auch die Magdalene fühlte etwas für diesen Amerikaner. Früher wären ihr solche Gefühle untersagt gewesen, doch seitdem sie die Kirche verlassen hatte, gehörte ihr Leben nur noch ihr allein und sie konnte tun, was sie tun wollte. Also tat sie auch was sie wollte und beugte sich zu ihm hinab.

Leon nickte knapp und fasste in ihren Nacken.

Dann küssten sie sich sanft und zärtlich.

Nach einigen Augenblicken lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich wieder an.

,,Leon…" flüsterte Patience und sah in sein leicht lächelndes Gesicht.

,,…Patience…" entgegnete Leon, doch legte dann seinen Kopf zurück, da es ihm sehr schlecht ging.

Die Magdalena strich ihm über die Stirn: ,,Bleib liegen, ich werde Hilfe holen."

,,Magdalena!"

Sie blickte auf und sah Kristof auf sich zukommen.

,,Was ist geschehen?" fragte er und kniete sich Patience gegenüber. Er sah Leon an, der wieder dabei war die Besinnung zu verlieren.

,,Er wurde angeschossen, ich muss Hilfe holen und zurück, um meinem Freunden zu helfen." antwortete Patience.

,,Hilfe ist bereits unterwegs…" meinte Kristof und hatte ein Stück Tuch genommen, das er auf Leons Wunde legte, ,,…Der Herr sagte mir, ihr würdet seine Führung brauchen."

Patience nickte: ,,Auch ein Krankenwagen?"

Der Kardinal nickte ebenfalls: ,,Ja, ich habe an alles gedacht…" er blickte zu der Magdalena, ,,…Geh, wenn deine Freunde dich brauchen, ich werde mich seiner annehmen."

Patience nickte: ,,Okay…" sie blickte kurz zu Leon und dann wieder zu Kristof, ,,…Passt auf ihn auf."

Kristof nickte: ,,Der Herr wird uns beistehen. Jetzt geh, Magdalena."

Die junge Frau nickte abermals, drehte sich um und ließ sich erneut in das Loch hinab. Sie wusste nun, das Leon in guten Händen und Hilfe unterwegs war, also galt ihre einzige Sorge jetzt ihren Freunden, die noch immer unten in der Tiefe einen Kampf fochten.

Patience wusste, das sie sich beeilen musste…

-----

Zip machte abermals eine Hechtrolle, um Karels Angriff zu entkommen. Es war umständlich mit dem Speer, doch er schaffte es.

Der Computerfreak wusste nicht, wie oft er in den letzten Minuten Karels Angriffen ausgewichen war, doch er danke Lara dafür, das sie mit ihm trainierte und er so dazu im Stande war sein eigenes Leben zu verlängern. Er wunderte sich selbst über seine Ausdauer.

Allerdings würde Zip, der gerade einen Ausfallschritt zur Seite machte, um einer erneuten Energiewelle zu entgehen, nicht mehr lange so weiter machen können und das wusste er. Er musste sich also was einfallen lassen und er hatte einen Plan.

Etwas, das Lara ihm einmal erzählt hatte. Denn wenn man in einem aussichtslosen Kampf gefangen ist und keinerlei Möglichkeit zu Flucht besteht und man seinem Gegner aufs der Distanz heraus nicht schaden kann, sollte man es mit dem Nahkampf versuchen.

Und auch wenn Karel jetzt unverwundbar war, wollte Zip nicht aufgeben. Nicht bevor er wusste, wo seine Freunde waren, das hatte er sich geschworen.

,,Gib auf! Ein kleiner, dummer Neger kann es nicht mit mir, einem Unsterblichen aufnehmen, selbst der Speer des Schicksals wird wir nicht helfen können!"

Karels Stimme war unmissverständlich hörbar in dieser Höhle, die ein leichtes Echo von den Wänden widerhallen ließ.

Zip war stehen geblieben und erwiderte seinen Kalten Blick. Jedoch schwieg der Computerfreak.

Dann ballte Jochim abermals seine behandschuhte Faust und ließ mehrere Energieblitzen in kurzen Abständen auf Zip los zischen.

Zip sah es, machte eine Rolle vorwärts, kam auf die Beine, drehte sich nach rechts um seine eigene Achse und entkam dem zweiten Blitz. Dann duckte Zip sich und spurtete nach vorne, um dem dritten Angriff zu entkommen.

Dabei war er Karel näher gekommen. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch zur Seite werfen, um dem letzten Angriff zu entkommen. Noch während der Bewegung, holte er mit dem Speer aus und als zig wieder aufrecht dastand, war er Karel nahe genug, um ihm mit dem Speer auf das rechte Knie zu schlagen.

Karel stöhnte überrascht auf und Zip nutzte diese Überraschung. Er drehte sich und verpasste dem Nephilim einen Schlag ins Kreuz.

Dann schlug Zip abermals zu und rammte Karel den Speer mit der Spitze voran in die Seite.

Joachim keuchte auf, doch viel nicht zu Boden. Er packte abrupt den Speer und drehte den Kopf zu Zip, der den Speer immer noch mit wütender Miene festhielt.

,,Du…" begann Karel wütend und sauer, ,,…du kannst mich nicht besiegen. Niemand kann das! Egal wie ihr mich auch verstümmelt. Ich werde Siegen!"

Dann riss Karel den Speer aus sich heraus und stieß dessen Ende kraftvoll in Zips Magengegend.

Der Computerfreak ging keuchend in die Knie und fasste sich mit beiden Händen an den Bauch. Der Speer klapperte geräuschvoll zu Boden.

Augenblicklich, da der Speer Karels Körper verlassen hatte, schloss sich die Wunde wieder.

Dann packte Karels mit seinen behandschuhten Fingern um Zips Hals und riss ihn hoch. Er hob ihn in sie Luft, sodass seine Füße keinen Bodenkontakt mehr hatten.

Instinktiv legte Zip, nach Luft ringend, seine Hände auf die Hand des Nephilim, der dabei war ihn zu erdrosseln. Er versuchte sich zu befreien, dich hatte kaum eine Chance.

,,Ihr glaubt wohl, ihr könntet den Lauf der Dinge verändern…" sprach Karel, blickte Zip hasserfüllt an und drückte weiterhin zu, ,,…Ihr Menschen glaubt, das diese Erde wohl euch gehört, doch ohne die Nephilim, die euch regieren, seid ihr nichts…Wiederwärtige Kreaturen. Abschaum. Und wenn ich erst einmal mit euch fertig bin, dann wird die gesamte Menschheit zu spüren bekommen, welche Macht in einem Nephilim steckt!…"

Zip konnte seine Worte kaum noch verstehen, da sein Körper immer mehr nach Luft schrie. Sein Blick verschwamm. Er konnte nichts tun.

,,…Du hast Glück…" sagte Karel dann, ,,…Du wirst einer der Ersten von ihnen sein. Denn dies, ist die Stund deines Todes!"

Zip war dran das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, als der Druck um seinen Hals plötzlich aufhörte und er zu Boden stürzte. Hustend schnappte er nach Luft und zog den lebenswichtigen Sauerstoff ein. Sein Hals brannte, er legte eine Hand darauf und war froh, das es vorbei war.

Doch dann wunderte er sich, das er noch lebte und fragte sich nach dem Grund, im gleichen Moment, da er Kampfgeräusche hörte.

Zip drehte den Kopf zu Karel und sah, das Amanda ihn angegriffen hatte. Sie hatte dem Nephilim mit dem Speer des Schicksals gegen den Kopf geschlagen, sodass dieser Zip losgelassen hatte.

Der Computerfreak riss die Augen auf. Amanda hatte ihm wohl das Leben gerettet…

,,Amanda!…" brüllte Karel wutentbrannt, ,,…Ich werde dich in Stücke reißen!" Er schlug zu und traf Amandas Wange.

Die Blondine ging zu Boden und der Speer des Schicksals klapperte abermals zu Boden, doch Amanda trat mit ihrem Bein gegen seine Kniescheibe.

Ein lauten Krachen war zu hören und Joachim ging in die Knie, jedoch konnte er seinen Sturz noch mit dem gesunden Bein abfangen. Allerdings dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Verletzung wieder verheilt war.

Doch Zip war wieder auf die Beine gekommen und packte Karel von hinten. Er schlang seine Arme um den Hals des Nephilim und drückte zu.

Joachim griff nach hinten, packte Zips Shirt und warf ihn mit einem großen Schwung über sich hinweg, als er selbst aufstand.

Der Computerfreak stürzte über Karel hinweg und landete hart auf Amandas Beinen.

Sie schob ihn noch im selben Moment von sich runter, da sie einen Angriff kommen sah.

Um Karels Faust hatte sich Energie gebildet und diese faust kam nun mit Schwung von oben auf die beiden zu.

Amanda und Zip schafften es noch gerade rechtzeitig, sich beide nach links zu rollen, um dem Angriff zu entgehen.

Joachims Faust grub sich lauthals und grollend in den Boden, der daraufhin, für kurze Zeit, erschütterte wurde.

Das nutzten Zip und Amanda, um auf die Beine zu kommen, jedoch befand sich Karel nun zwischen ihnen und dem Speer.

Beide scheinen den selben Gedanken zu haben. Sie drehten sich blitzschnell zu dem Nephilim und traten kräftig zu.

Zip traf ihn an der Hüfte und Amanda am Kopf.

Der Nephilim stürzte nun zu Boden, doch riss seine Hand hoch und schickte einen Energiestrahl in die Luft. Dadurch, das er gefallen war, hatte er den Angriff jedoch verrissen und Zip und Amanda wurden nicht getroffen, sondern die Höhendecke über ihnen.

,,Achtung…" brüllte Zip, als er aufsah und erkannte, das Steinbrocken sich lösten. Er packte Amanda an der Schulter und riss sie mit sich zur Seite.

Ja sie hatte ihm vorhin das Leben gerettet und er hatte sich wohl jetzt dafür revangiert und auch wenn sie im Moment den selben Feind hatten, so machte es sie noch immer nicht zu Freunden. Zip würde niemals vergessen, was sie getan hatte oder für wessen Tode sie verantwortlich war. Jedoch hatten sie zu zweit einen kleinen Vorteil.

Karel kam allerdings schneller auf seine Beine, als ihnen beiden lieb war. Wutentbrannt hob er seinen Handschuh und schickte Energie los.

Zip duckte sich unter der Energie und Amanda tat es ihm gleich. Dann mussten beide Springen, um dem Angriff zu entkommen und verlagerten ihr Gewicht so, das sie sich in einer Rolle am Boden abrollen konnten.

Dann allerdings, schlug ein Energieblitz nur wenige Meter krachend neben den beiden aus. Steinbrocken wurden abermals aus dem Boden geschlagen und die leichte Druckwelle des Angriffs, erreichte die beiden doch noch.

Zip und Amanda wurden zu Boden geschleudert. Steine und Dreck rieselten auf sie hinab und sie schützten ihre Köpfe vor den Trümmern.

Karel kam auf die Beiden zu mit großen Schritten, die durch ihre Ausweichmanöver etliche Meter weg waren. Er blickte sie voller Hass an und sah zu, wie sie sich wieder aufrappelten. Um seine behandschuhten Finger sammelte sich erneut eine hohe Konzentration an grünlicher Energie.

Zip blickte auf und Amanda schaute über ihre Schulter. Beide lagen noch immer am Boden und weiteten die Augen, als Joachim den Handschuh hob, um sie beide zu töten.

Dann stoppte Joachim plötzlich und Überraschtheit machte seinem Hass im Gesicht platz.

Zip und Amanda blickten gespannt hin und glaubten kaum, was sie sahen, denn die Spitze des Speeres des Schicksals hatte sich von hinten durch Karel hindurch gebohrt.

Dann wurde die Spitze wieder kraftvoll hinaus gezerrt und Joachim ging keuchend zu Boden. Er blieb liegen.

Zip stand auf, als er sah, wer den Speer führte: ,,Patience!"

Die Magdalena nickte, etwas außer Atem, da sie wie der Teufel gerannt war, um hierher zurück zu kommen.

,,Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie, als auch Amanda aufstand.

Zip nickte.

,,Ist er tot?" fragte Amanda ungläubig.

Patience schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein, jedoch setzt ihm der Speer des Schicksals sehr zu, er wird etwas brauchen, bis er sich wieder regeneriert hat, da ich sein Herz getroffen habe…" sie blickte sich kurz um, ,,…Wo sind Lara und Kurtis?"

Zip schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ich weiß es nicht…" er schluckte kurz und deutete kurz zu dem Nephilim, der zwischen ihnen am Boden lag, ,,…Er meinte, Lara würde dabei Kurtis zu töten. Aber das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

,,Sie ist noch immer in seinem Bann, natürlich wird sie alles tun, was er von ihr verlang…" entgegnete Amanda, ,,…Sie weiß nicht was sie tut, so hat er es bei mir auch getan. Sie wird ihm blind folgen und in ihr eigenes Verderben laufen."

,,Okay, wir müssen die beiden finden und zwar pronto und dann bringen wir Lara wieder zur Vernunft." sagte Zip.

,,Sie sind sicher in der Kapelle, also lasst uns…" meinte Patience, doch stoppte dann plötzlich.

Alle drei hörten Joachims stöhnen und blickten zu ihm. Er war dabei sich wieder aufzurappeln und das verhieß nichts Gutes.

,,Verdammt…" hauchte Zip und trat instinktiv, genau wie Amanda einige Schritte zurück.

Die Magdalena tat es ihnen gleich, doch wusste, das wenn Karel sie erneut angreifen würde, sie keinerlei Chance mehr gegen ihn haben würden. Niemand von ihnen wusste, wie man ihn jetzt noch besiegen konnte.

Doch was sollten sie tun?

Alle einsammeln und fliehen und an einem ruhigen Ort darüber nachdenken, wie dieser Mistkerl aufgehalten werden kann, während er die Welt zu seinem Eigen macht?

Und was wäre, wenn sie belieben würden? Wie lange würden sie überleben?

Es war aussichtslos…

Die einzige Chance, die Patience sah, war Karel den Handschuh ab zu nehmen. Dann wäre er sicherlich nicht mehr ganz so mächtig.

Allerdings wusste die Magdalena nicht, wie sie das anstellen sollten. Sicher, die Hand abschneiden, wäre eine Idee, aber einer von ihnen müsste erst nahe genug an den Nephilim heran kommen.

Doch wer war dazu im Stande?

Abrupt blickte Patience zu Zip: ,,Zip, geh in die Kapelle! Suche Lara und Kurtis. Beeil dich!"

,,Aber…" er wollte widersprechen. Er konnte zwei Frauen nicht gegen eine Unsterbliche Kreatur kämpfen lassen.

,,Los, geh schon. Wir werden Karel in Schach halten. Beeil dich!" entgegnete die Magdalena und ihr Blick ließ keine Widerworte mehr zu.

Zip nickte und blickte prüfend zu Amanda.

,,Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor, euch noch mal zu verraten." sagte diese und aus irgendeinem Grund heraus glaubte Zip ihr.

Ja, sie waren keine Freunde, doch es schien Amanda genauso wichtig zu sein, Karel auf zuhalten, wie ihnen allen. Warum, oder was Amandas Beweggründe waren, darum konnten sie sich alle später kümmern.

Zip nickte, blickt noch einmal zu Patience und sah ihren entschlossenen Blick, dann sah er, das Karel wieder zu Kräften kam du dabei war aufzustehen, also drehte der Computerfreak sich um und rannte los. Er rannte zum Eingang der Kapelle und verschwand in ihr…

-----

Ihre Tränen waren seit einigen Minuten versiegt, da sie im Moment einfach keine mehr hatte.

Reglos lag sie noch immer auf seiner Brust. Ihre Hände krallten sich noch immer in sein blutgetränktes Shirt.

Monoton starrte sie ins Leere, das Einzige, was sie noch wahr nahm, war ihr eigener, mittlerweile wieder völlig ruhiger, Herzschlag, der ihr nur zu deutlich verriet, das nur noch sie am Leben war.

Er war tot.

Lara schluckte und atmete ganz langsam ganz tief durch. Der Schmerz war noch immer da.

Er betäubte sie und jede noch so kleine Bewegung würde umso mehr weh tun. Müde und kraftlos schloss Lara die Augen, alles war verloren. Sie fühlte sich allein und verlassen und schuldig.

,,…Karel…" kam es ihr über die Lippen, im gleichen Moment, da Lara eine ungeheure Wut in sich aufsteigen spürte.

Sie war wütend auf ihn, da er sie dazu gebracht hatte. Lara hasste Karel aus ganzem Herzen. Nur wegen ihm, war das alles geschehen.

Die Archäologin wollte etwas tun und es viel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Sie wollte Rache.

Sie wollte, dem Nephilim ein für alle mal fertig machen. Sie wollte ihn nie wieder sehen, doch sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, sich von Kurtis abzuwenden. Sie wollte einfach nur bei ihm sein.

,,…Es tut mir so leid, Kurtis…" flüsterte sie und ihre Hände krallten sich an ihm fest. Warum hat ihr niemand das Leben genommen? Das hätte sie ertragen, ja selbst, wenn Kurtis es getan hätte, hätte sie es hingenommen und wäre froh gewesen erlöst zu sein. Doch warum musste sie es gewesen sein, die ihn ermordet hatte?

…_Warum nur…Warum habe ich das getan?…Hätten mein Herz oder mein Verstand meine Hände nicht im Zaum halten können?…_

Wieder spürte sie heiße, beißende Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen und dann drang etwas anderes in ihre Ohren.

Es waren hastige Schritte und jemand rief ihrer beider Namen: ,,Lara! Kurtis!" Es war zig, Lara erkannte seine Stimme.

Sie öffnete die Augen und hob den Kopf, gerade in dem Moment, als ihr bester Freund um die Ecke kam, den Raum betrat, die beiden erblickte und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen abrupt stehen blieb.

Zip sah Lara bei Kurtis. Er sah das Blut, das aus Kurtis Bauch kam und Excalibur, ein Messer, den Schmerz und das Leid in den Augen seiner besten Freundin und er wusste, das etwas schreckliches passiert sein musste…


	38. Auf zum letzten Kampf

**Zum letzten Kampf…**

Hastig eilte er zu den beiden und hockte sich neben seine beste Freundin: ,,Lara…" er fühlte Kurtis´ Puls. Doch als er die Blässe und Kühle der Haut seines Freundes spürte, ließ er ab und griff Lara an die Oberarme.

Er drehte sie zu dich: ,,Lara…was ist passiert?"

Die Archäologin war den Tränen nahe und stand noch immer etwas unter Schock: ,,Er…ich…" sie schluckte und Zip spürte wie sehr sie zitterte.

,,Lara…" er drückte mit einer Hand ihr Kinn hoch, sodass sie ihm in die Augen blickte, ,,…sieh mich an. Beruhige dich!…" er blickte ihr in die Augen, ,,…Was ist passiert?"

,,Ich…" Lara blickte mit geschockten und weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Kurtis, ,,Ich…h…habe ihn umgebracht…"

,,Was?…" er blickte sie noch immer unverständlich an, ,,…Das glaube ich nicht, du würdest nie…"

Lara blickte ihn an: ,,Ich habe ihn eiskalt ermordet…mit dem Messer…ich …" sie stoppte, senkte den Kopf und fing erneut an zu weinen.

Es war ihr egal, ob ihr bester Freund sie jemals so gesehen hatte oder nicht.

Zip war sichtlich erschrocken und irritiert, doch ganz gleich, was Lara getan hatte, nun war sie wieder sie selbst. Das hatte er schon gleich erkannt.

Er schlang die Arme um die Archäologin und hielt sie tröstend fest. Sie tat ihm leid, doch er konnte es nicht fassen, was sie getan hatte. Kurtis war ein guter Freund von ihm gewesen.

Lara krallte sich in sein Shirt und vergrub ihren Kopf in seinen Armen. Sie weinte und schluchze hemmungslos. Zudem zitterte sie am ganzen Leib.

Zip wusste allerdings, das sie nicht lange hier verharrend durften. Sie wurden draußen gebraucht. Nach einigen Augenblicken drückte er Lara von sich weg: ,,Lara…hör zu, Süße…" er hielt sie an den Oberarmen und blickte sie an, ,,…Ich weiß, es ist schwer und was du getan hast…du…das warst nicht du selbst."

,,Es waren meine Hände, Zip…" schluchzte sie zittrig, ,,…meine Hände, die ihn umgebracht haben!" Sie blickte ihre Hände an, die sie vor sich hielt. Sie trieften noch immer vor Blut.

Zip strich ihr mit beiden Händen das zerzauste Haar zurück und hielt sanft ihren Kopf fest: ,,…Lara…Du musst sich zusammenreißen!…Da draußen…wir brauchen deine Hilfe! Karel ist zu mächtig."

Lara verstummte, doch blickte Zip wieder an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und hielt sich an seinen Armen fest, da sie sonst das Gefühl hatte, sie würde zusammenbrechen.

,,Ich kann nicht…" sie schluckte und wirkte völlig kraftlos und senkte den Kopf, ,,…Ich kann das nicht mehr…"

Zip schüttelte sie sachte: ,,Du hast keine Wahl!.." wieder berührte er ihre Oberarme, ,,…Willst du, das wir alle hier sterben?…Wir brauchen dich!"

Lara ließ erneut den Kopf hängen und murmelte: ,,Ich kann mir nicht vergeben für die Tat, die ich getan habe…Niemand kann das."

,,Lara…" redete Zip mit Nachdruck auf sie ein, ,,…Ich verstehe dich. Wirklich, doch du hast im Moment keine Zeit zu trauern. Du hast noch etwas zu beenden. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe!…" er schluckte, ,,…Wir müssen versuchen Karel den Handschuh abzunehmen, wenn wir schon keine Ahnung haben, wie wir ihn vernichten können."

Abrupt blickte Lara zu ihrem Freund.

Sie wusste das er recht hatte. Sie wusste, das sie das tun musste, was das Richtige war und dazu gab es nur einen Weg.

Mit sanftem Blick blickte sie zu Kurtis, mit dem unguten Wissen, das sie das wohl für das letzte mal tat.

Ja, sie hatte ihm versprochen zu gehen, zu fliehen und nicht zurück zu blicken, doch Lara konnte das nicht. Es war einfach nicht ihre Art.

Zip hatte sie daran erinnert.

Sie hatte noch etwas zu beenden und genau das würde sie nun auch tun.

Das war sie dem Mann schuldig, den sie noch immer von ganzem Herzen liebte. Und sie würde es tun, ganz gleich, ob es sie auch ihr eigenes Leben kosten würde.

Dazu war sie nun bereit, denn auf einmal war die Kraft dazu in ihr zurück gekehrt. Ebenso wie ihr Kampfgeist.

Langsam beugte Lara sich zu Kurtis hinab und gab ihm einen sanften, letzten Kuss auf den Mund. Dabei rann ihre eine Träne die Wange hinab und nässten seine Lippen.

Sie löste sich von ihm, doch wendete den Blick noch nicht ab: ,,Bleib bei ihm…bis einige Minuten verstrichen sind. Ich werde mich um Karel kümmern…" erst ejetzt blickte sie zu Zip, ,,…Ich bin jetzt noch die einzige, die an ihn ran kommt." Eine weitere Träne verließ ihr Auge, rollte über ihre Wange und fiel auf die von Kurtis. Auf seiner Wange glitt sie bis zu seinem Augenwinkel und rollte dann hinab zu seinem Haaransatz.

Zip nickte: ,,Natürlich. Aber dann komme ich nach." Er wusste, das es ihr jetzt nicht half, wenn er weiter mit ihr redete. Also vertraute er auf sie, wie stets.

Dann ergriff Lara Excalibur, erhob sich mit schwerem Herzen und ließ Kurtis und Zip zurück. Sie hatte jetzt etwas zu erledigen…

-----

Hart knallte Amanda gegen die Höhlenwand, dicht gefolgt von Patience, nachdem die beiden schon wieder von einer Energiewelle aus Karels Handschuh getroffen worden waren.

Einige, heftige und von Kämpfen geprägte, Minuten schon waren gegangen in denen der Nephilim nicht aufhörte Amanda und die Magdalena zu bekämpfen.

Karel grinste, als seine Feinde erneut zu Boden gingen und kam auf sie zu.

Patience fing sich rechtzeitig, um nicht zu Boden zu stürzen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie hatte den Speer noch immer in der Hand, doch auch mit dessen Hilfe war es aussichtslos. Sie war ebenfalls dazu im Stande geringe Ladungen an Energie zu verschießen, doch die war nicht annähernd mit der des Nephilim zu vergleichen und es kostete Patience viel Kraft sie zu verwenden.

Außer Atem blickte sie Karel an, doch machte sich zum erneuten Angriff bereit. Sie hörte, wie Amanda neben sich ebenfalls wieder aufstand.

Karle kam auf die beiden zu und das sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand standen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, behagte der Magdalena überhaupt nicht. Sie hoffte, das Zip mit Lara bald zurückkommen würde.

Kaum hatte sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, bewegte sich etwas in ihrem Augenwinkel und sie erblickte sie.

Lara kam in einem weißen, langen Kleid aus der Kapelle. Der Saum des Kleides war an einer Stelle blutgetränkt und sie trug Excalibur bei sich.

Karel hörte es und drehte den Kopf zu der Archäologin. Er grinste, als er das Blut an ihr sah: ,,Da hat mein kleiner Engel also perfekte Arbeit geleistet…"

Laras Blick blieb starr. Sie blickte finster drein und näherte sich den dreien.

Patience sah es und sie wusste, das hier etwas faul war. Ihr Blick hatte sich verändert. Die Magdalena sah Entschlossenheit in Laras Blick, Wahrheit, Wut und Hass. Sie wusste es und würde erst eingreifen, wenn es soweit war.

,,Ist es vollbracht?" fragte Karel sie.

Lara nickte knapp.

,,Und der kleine Neger?" bohrte er nach.

Wieder nickte Lara: ,,Er war mir im Weg, da hab ich ihn auch beseitigt."

Karel grinste und kam auf Lara zu: ,,Sehr gut, mein Engel, du machst mich richtig Stolz und bald schon wirst du genauso sein wie ich…" er fasste ihr ans Genick, als sie nahe genug war und zog sie zu sich, ,,…Jetzt, töte die beiden, dann ist es vorbei…"

Karel schloss die Augen und drückte seine Lippen auf die ihren. Lara schloss ebenfalls die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss.

Amanda wollte vor gleiten, doch Patience hielt sie zurück, denn sie sah, das Laras Arm sich bewegte.

Lara hatte den Arm mit dem Schwert hoch gehoben. Sie küsste Karel leidenschaftlich, damit er ihre Handlung nicht bemerkte. Und kaum hatte Lara ihren Arm mit dem Schwert hoch genug gehoben, stieß sie kraftvoll zu…

Karel zuckte augenblicklich zusammen, als das große Schwert seinen Bauch durchbohrte. Er löste sich von ihren Lippen und keuchte.

Laras Blick veränderte sich. Sie blickte Karel eiskalt an.

,,Du hast mich dazu gebracht…" sie holte Luft und drückte das Schwert weiter in ihn hinein, ,,…den Mann den ich liebe, zu töten…" Karel keuchte, als Blitze von Excalibur durch seinen Körper zischten, ,,…Das war das letzte mal, das du mich berührt hast, denn ich werde dich vernichten!"

Karels Augen blickten sie erstarrt an.

Lara hatte es geschafft ihn zu überlisten.

Dann riss sie das Schwert kraftvoll aus ihm heraus und im gleichen Augenblick ging Karel zu Boden.

,,Lara!" Patience kam mit Amanda näher.

,,Stopp…" Lara hielt die Hand hoch, vor die beiden, um sie auf Abstand zu halten und blickte die beiden Frauen an, ,,…Jetzt nicht…Das ist mein Kampf!…"

Die Archäologin bückte sich und entriss ihm den Handschuh. Karel stöhnte auf und wollte protestieren, dich das riesige Loch, welches sich aber wieder am verschließen war, hielt ihn ab davon.

-----

Zip blickte zu Kurtis und zu der Wunde an seinem Bauch.

Er konnte nicht fassen, das Lara dies getan haben soll. Aber genauso wusste er auch zu was Lara fähig war, wenn sie von einer Sache überzeugt und völlig wütend war und er musste zugeben, das ihn das erschreckte. Er hoffte allerdings auch, das Lara Karel nun besiegen konnte, ganz egal, welchen Plan sie hatte.

Der Computerfreak seufzte und legte seine Hand auf Kurtis´ Schulter.

,,Hey Mann…" flüsterte er und brach gleich wieder ab, da er nicht wusste was er sagen sollte. Ja, er verspürte den Drang eine lange Rede zu halten, genauso wie damals bei Alisters Tod, als er seinem Freund zum Abschied alles gute wünschte, doch in solchen Sachen war Zip noch nie besonders gut gewesen.

Kurtis war sein Freund, ein richtig guter Freund geworden und es stimmte ihn unendlich traurig nun schon wieder einen Freund verloren zu haben.

Vielleicht konnten sie Karel noch besiegen und vielleicht würde Zip dann die richtigen Worte finden, seinem Freund einen schönen Abschied zu wünschen, doch für den Moment fand er einfach keine Worte.

Betrübt blickte er in Kurtis´ blasses Gesicht und murmelte: ,,Mach´s gut Kumpel…"

Dann wendete er sich von ihm ab, ergriff das noch blutige Messer neben ihm und stand auf. Er blickte zum Ausgang.

Lara hatte genug Zeit gehabt und sie sagte ja, er sollte nachkommen. Also würde er das jetzt tun. Er würde den Mädels helfen und wenn sie alle Glück hatten, würde dieser Alptraum bald vorbei sein. Ob es nun gut oder schlecht für sie ausgehen würde, wusste Zip nicht, aber er wusste, dass das Ende nicht mehr fern war…

-----

,,Du!…" krächzte Karel röchelnd, noch immer am Boden liegend und wollte nach Lara greifen, doch Lara trat nach seinem Arm. Ihr Gesicht war vor Hass verzogen.

,,Lara du…" begann Patience erneut, doch wieder unterbrach Lara sie: ,,Nein! Ihr haltet euch da raus. Geht zu Zip und verschwindet von hier!"

Die Magdalena wusste, das Lara jetzt mit sich nicht Diskutieren ließ und sie wollte auch gar nicht nach Kuris fragen. Patience spürte, das etwas passiert war, das sah sie Lara an. Immerhin kannte sie ihre Freundin lange genug. Und sie wusste auch, das Lara das durchsetzte, was sie vor hatte und das dies hier allein Laras Kampf war.

Die Magdalena vertraute Lara und deutete Amanda, ihr zu folgen. Dann gingen die beiden Richtung Kapelle, um Zip zu finden, doch nach einigen Metern, kam er ihnen schon entgegen…


	39. Lara vs Karel, Part I

**Lara vs. Karel, Part I **

Dunkelheit prägte ihn. Müdheit und Kälte.

Seine mehr als langsame Atmung und der kaum fühlbare Puls ließen den Anschein erwecken er sei tot. So, als wäre kein Leben mehr in ihm.

Doch das war es noch immer.

Zuckende Finger seiner rechten Hand bewiesen dies. Auch sein Geschmackssinn funktionierte noch, denn er schmeckte eine süße Träne auf seinen Lippen und bald würde er auch die Helligkeit sehen, wenn er seine Augen wieder öffnen würde…

-----

Zip kam zu Patience und Amanda: ,,Alles klar?" Dann sah er zu Lara, während Patience nickte: ,,Ja, wo ist Kurtis?"

Der Computerfreak senkte den Kopf, schüttelte diesen sachte und die Magdalena verstand. Doch was Zip nicht wusste, oder gesehen hatte, als er Kurtis verlassen hatte, war, das sich einige Finger seines Freundes bewegten.

,,Seht zu, das ihr hier verschwindet!" rief Lara hektisch dazwischen. Sie sah zu, wie Karel sich wieder regenerierte.

Zip, Amanda und die Magdalena blickten zu ihr und sahen, das Karel sich allmählich wieder aufrichtete.

Lara hatte Abstand genommen und ihr Schwert fest im Griff. Die Drei wussten, das Lara nun alleine Kämpfen musste und wollte. Sie blieben einfach stehen, denn es war Laras Kampf…

Karel hielt Laras Blick stand, als er sich wieder hinstellte.

Es vergingen nur wenige Sekunden, in denen die beiden sich anblickten, doch es war wie eine Ewigkeit gewesen.

Ihr beider Blick sprach Bände. Hätte ihr beider Blick Kälte auslösen können, wäre alles hier in der Höhle erfroren.

Dann erhob der Nephilim seine Stimme, als er langsam den Kopf schüttelte: ,,Nun bist du doch noch zur Besinnung gekommen. Lange habe ich das zu verhindern versucht, doch dein Wille ist einfach ebenso stark, wie meine Macht."

,,Du hast vielleicht meine Gedanken getäuscht, doch nicht mein Herz. Du hast es nicht geschafft mich für dich zu gewinnen und du wirst es auch nicht mehr schaffen!…Ich hasse dich!"

,,Ich habe dich anfangs auch gehasst, Lara Croft…ich hätte dich damals ohne zu zögern getötet, doch ich lernte mit der Faszination, die du bei mir ausgelöst hast, zu leben…Ich lernte dich zu lieben, habe etwas für dich empfunden und hätte dir die Welt zu Füßen gelegt, doch nun hast du nur dein eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben!"

Lara ließen seine Worte Kalt. So kalt, wie die Kälte, dir nun in ihrem Herzen herrschte, doch sie ekelte sich innerlich, als sie daran dachte, das sie ihm blind gefolgt war und was passiert wäre, wenn Kurtis sie nicht zur Vernunft gebracht hätte.

,,Sei es drum. Ich werde mich niemals wieder von so einer abscheulichen, widernatürlichen Kreatur beeinflussen lassen! Du redest von Liebe?…" sie sprach leise, aber dennoch wütend, ,,…Du weiß nicht, was Liebe ist! Wie kannst du auch nur annehmen, das du mich auf Dauer kontrollieren könntest?"

Karel blickte sie an: ,,Mag sein, das ich Besitzen mit Liebe verwechsle, aber du warst einfach unwiderstehlich. Du bist einzigartig und ich hätte dich schon dazu gebracht, mir aus freien Stücken zu folgen."

,,Pah!…" stieß Lara aus und sprach dann weiter, ,,…Indem du mich dazu gebracht hast, den Mann, den ich liebe zu töten?"

,,Den Mann, den du liebst…" spottet Karel, ,,…Ach nein, ist das süß! Doch du hast es getan und du wirst es dein Leben lang bereuen, das weiß ich und das weißt auch du!"

Lara schluckte bitter, denn er hatte recht, doch sie wollte sich das jetzt nicht anmerken lassen. Also entgegnete sie: ,,Wenigstens kann ich mein Gewissen etwas beruhigen, wenn dich vom Antlitz der Welt getilgt habe!" Sie ging in Angriffsstellung.

Joachim lachte spöttisch auf: ,,Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… Selbst wenn du den Handschuh nun besitzt, glaubst du wirklich, du könntest mich besiegen? Einen allmächtigen Nephilim, einen Unsterblichen?"

,,Für alles gibt es ein Ende, Karel…" entgegnete Lara, ,,…Du hast mich eingeweiht. Noch ist das Ritual nicht vollendet gewesen. Noch hast du eine Schwachstelle und ich kenne diese!"

Der Nephilim ging nun ebenfalls in Angriffsstellung: ,,Ja, du kennst die meine, doch ich kenne die deine, Croft!" er nutzte seine Macht und veränderte sein äußeres.

Lara stockte, ebenso wie ihre Freunde und Amanda im Hintergrund. Joachim hatte sich verwandelt. Lara blickte nun in Kurtis´ Gesicht.

,,Wirst du es schaffen erneut den Mann zu töten, den du liebst?" grinste der Nephilim in Kurtis´ Gestalt gehässig.

Die Archäologin atmete abrupt schneller. Sie kämpfte gegen die Erinnerungen in ihr, die sie erst seit dem Geschehen in der Kapelle hatte. Eine eisige Gänsehaut lief ihr über den Rücken.

,,Sei es drum…Wir werden es herausfinden und du hast es selbst so gewollt, Lara!" sagte Karel dann und nutzte Laras Verwirrung und Irritation aus, um mit seinen Händen Energieblitze aus sie zu schleudern…

,,Pass auf!" schrie Zip dazwischen, doch es war bereits zu spät.

Lara wurde von gleich zwei Energieblitzen erfasst und nach hinten geschleudert. Sie hatte die Arme hoch gerissen, um ihr Gesicht zu schützen.

Hart prallte sie gegen die Wand und rutschte zu Boden, doch verlor keineswegs die Besinnung. Auch den Handschuh, sowie Excalibur hielt sie weiterhin fest.

,,Hey!" schrie Zip aus Reflex heraus und ging zwei Schritte vor.

Karel drehte sich zu ihm um und blickte ihn mit hassenden Augen an. Er hob seine Hände um die Drei außer Gefecht zu setzen, doch kam nicht dazu, denn Lara war wieder auf die Beine gekommen und schlug Karel gerade mit dem Schwert gegen die Schläfe. Er ging zu Boden.

Lara hastete an ihm vorbei und warf ihrem besten Freund den Handschuh zu: ,,Zip, fang!…Und dann seht zu, das ihr endlich von hier verschwindet!"

Zip fing den Handschuh ohne Probleme, doch keiner der Drei rührte sich.

Lara hatte allerdings keine Zeit mehr, ihnen noch länger einen Vortrag über gehen und bleiben, oder über die Tatsache, das sie es war, die gegen Karle antreten musste, zu halten, denn der Nephilim packte ihren Knöchel und wollte sie zu Fall bringen.

Lara konnte sich ausbalancieren und ihm trat mit dem anderen Fuß ins Gesicht.

Karels Kopf flog zur Seite, doch der Griff um ihren Knöchel hielt.

Plötzlich spürte die Archäologin eine enorme, blitzartige Hitze an ihrem Bein, die von Karels Hand ausging. Er nutzte seine Energie, um ihr weh zu tun.

Es brannte höllisch und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, außer sich fallen zu lassen, da ihr Fuß schon beinahe taub war.

Sie reagierte allerdings sofort, holte mit dem Schwert weit aus und schlug mit aller Kraft zu. Dann schrie Joachim auf, als er von seinem Arm in Höhe des Ellenbogens getrennt wurde.

Lara schüttelte ihr Bein und die leblose Hand rutschte ab. Die Stelle, an ihrem Knöchel war stark gerötet. Es ähnelte einer Brandverletzung, jedoch würde wohl nichts zurück bleiben. Allerdings war ihr das jetzt egal, den sie musste Abstand gewinnen.

Zwar hatte Karel einen Arm verloren, doch er war noch immer gefährlich.

Sie kroch einige Meter weg von ihm und als sie sicher war, das ihr Gefühl in ihrem Fuß zurückgekehrt war, stand sie auf.

Doch auch Karel war wieder auf die Beine gekommen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet Hass und Wut, unermessliche Wut.

In ihren Adern gefror ihr Blut, da Lara ja in Kurtis´ Gesicht blickte. Für den Bruchteil von Sekunden, glaubte sie fast es wäre alles nur eine List gewesen und sie würde gegen den wirklichen Kurtis kämpfen, doch die Augen ihres Gegners verrieten ihn.

Es waren nicht die Augen von Kurtis. Es waren Karels Augen.

Dennoch war Lara wie gelähmt, als sie den blutenden Armstummel erblickte. Sie hatte das angerichtet. Sie hatte Kurtis erneut verletzt.

…_Nein, das ist nicht Kurtis! Kurtis ist tot! Ich selbst habe…_

Sie konnte nicht mehr weiter denken, denn er kam auf sie zu und das mit schnellen Schritten.

Lara sah nur noch Kurtis´ Äußeres.

Sie wusste, das es eigentlich Joachim war, doch sie brachte es nicht übers Herz Kurtis wieder weh zu tun. Sie war wie gelähmt und war nicht mächtig genug einzugreifen, ihn daran zu hindern, näher zu kommen.

Dann spürte sie einen kräftigen Schlag in ihrem Bauch und ging die Knie.

,,Ich werde dich fertig machen, Croft!" versprach der Nephilim und schlug ihr in der selben Bewegung gegen den Kopf, sodass sie gänzlich zu Boden krachte und das Schwert aus ihrer Hand glitt. Und kaum berührte ihr Körper den Steinboden, krachte auch schon der Fuß ihres Gegners fest in ihre Magengrube. Es ging alles blitzschnell.

Lara stöhnte unter Schmerzen auf, als der nächste Tritt gegen ihren Brustkorb kam und ihr die Luft aus den Lungen trieb.

Sie schnappte nach Luft und hörte erneut Zips Stimme: ,,Aufhören!"

Aus welchem Grund auch immer, drehte Karel den Kopf zu dem Computerfreak um und das nutzte Lara aus.

Sie hob ihr Bein und trat ihm kräftig, mit aller Kraft, in den Bauch, sodass der Nephilim nach hinten stolperte.

Lara erkannte, das er sie gnadenlos umbringen würde und sollte er auch die Gestalt von Kurtis, Zip oder gar ihres Vaters annehmen, um sie zu verunsichern, so würde sie ihn dennoch aufhalten. Das hatte sie sich selbst geschworen und auch Kurtis. Sie würde nicht mehr zögern und sie würde sich nicht mehr aufhalten lassen.

Gerade fing Karel sich ab und stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin, als ihre Faust gegen seine Nase krachte: ,,Du magst vielleicht mächtig sein…" sie schlug wieder zu, ,,…du magst sogar so aussehen, wie jemanden den ich liebe…" er torkelte weiter nach hinten und Lara schlug abermals zu, ,,…aber das wird mich nicht mehr aufhalten."

Sie trat blitzschnell einen Schritt nach hinten, holte mit dem Bein aus und trat ihm gegen den Schädel, sodass Karel in einem großen Bogen auf den Steinboden schlug.

Lara drehte sich kurz um, schnappte sich wieder Excalibur und drehte sich in Angriffsstellung zu Karel zurück.

,,Ich bin es, die dich fertig machen wird!" versprach sie.

Joachim blickte sie an, er hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt und die blutige Nase, die Lara ihm zugefügt hatte, hatte sich bereits wieder regeneriert.

,,Glaub mir, Lara…" klang Karel verächtlich, ,,…Du weißt gar nicht, mit wem du dich anlegst!"

Doch Lara ließ sich nicht mehr einschüchtern: ,,Genauso wenig wie du!"

Karel stürmte los.

Er rannte auf sie zu und hob seine Hand. Er entschlüsselte Energie, sie umhüllte seine Faust und er machte Anstalt Lara zu schlagen.

Die Archäologin wich in einer halben Drehung zur Seite aus und zog ihm dabei, mit einem hasserfüllten Gesichtsausdruck, das Schwert durch sie Seite.

Blut spritzte.

Karel stöhnte mehr aus Verärgerung, als vor Schmerz, drehte sich noch in der selben Bewegung um und schmetterte seine Faust gegen Laras Schulterblatt.

Das Schwert entglitt abermals ihrer Hand, doch Lara erkannt in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde, das sie es so schnell nicht wieder an sich nehmen konnte. Also wandelte sie die Kraft von Karels Schlag in ihre eigene Energie um und nutzte das, um sich am Boden abzurollen.

Blitzschnell kam sie wieder auf die Beine, machte noch zwei weitere Ratschläge nach vorne und brachte so genug Abstand zwischen sich und den Nephilim.

Karel drehte sich zu ihr um und dann sahen sie sich beide wieder an. Lara erkannte, das die Wunde bereits wieder zu war. Es war beinahe frustrierend.

Sie wusste, das er unbesiegbar war und das sie nicht ewig gegen ihn antreten konnte, denn im Gegensatz zu ihm, waren ihre Kraft und ihre Ausdauer irgendwann verbraucht.

Also musste sie sich etwas einfallen lassen. Sie musste ihn irgendwie außer Gefecht setzen, bis sie wusste, wie man ihn töten konnte. Doch bei der Schnelligkeit, wie seine Wunden wieder heilten, waren ihre Möglichkeiten relativ begrenzt.

Dann zischte etwas auf die herab und Lara warf sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, um einer Energiewelle zu entgehen.

Sie rollte sich am Boden ab, kam auf die Beine, doch musste erneut ausweichen, als Karel wieder angriff.

Dann erwischte sie eine kleine Ladung des darauf folgenden Angriffs, da der Nephilim ungeheuer schnell war.

Lara fiel vor Schreck abermals zu Boden und hielt sich die schmerzende, blutende Wunde an der rechten Schulter…

-----

Amanda wusste, das Lara nicht siegen konnte, deswegen, war sie nicht so aufgeregt, wie Patience oder Zip, die sich beide zurück halten mussten, um nicht einzugreifen.

Amanda wusste auch, das außer Karel selbst nur sie einen Weg kannte, den Nephilim wieder sterblich zu machen. Doch dieses Opfer war sie nicht wirklich fähig zu erbringen. Sie wollte sich nicht selbst opfern, um Karel auf zu halten.

Doch hatte sie eine Wahl?

Sie würde, wenn Karel sich nicht aufhalten ließe, sowieso nicht an ihr eigenes Ziel kommen. Darüber hinaus, war ihr eigenes Ziel zu erreichen, jetzt ebenso gering.

Außerdem hatte die Magdalena von Vergebung gesprochen und sie hatte recht. Damals in Venezuela hatte Amanda Lara absichtlich geholfen. Sie wollte sich von Karel losreißen.

Sie wollte dem dunklen Pfad entkommen und tief in ihrem Innern schrie ihr Herz danach, das vor allem auch Lara, die ihr einmal so nahe stand, wie eine Schwester, ihr verzeihen würde.

Vielleicht hatte Amanda ja jetzt die passende Gelegenheit gefunden. Wenn sie es schaffen würde, Karel zu schwächen, würde Lara es sehr wahrscheinlich schaffen, ihn zu erledigen. Selbst wenn Amanda dabei sterben würde. Es war keine Zuckerschlecken, Karel zu schwächen, denn sie musste den Handschuh nutzen. Und dann würde sie ihr vielleicht sogar wirklich verzeihen.

Amanda dachte nicht lange nach, als sie sah, das Lara von Karels Energieblitzen getroffen wurde und zu Boden stürzte.

Die Blondine blickte zu Zip, der neben der Magdalena stand und, genau wie sie, alle im Auge behielt. Die beiden wirkten sichtlich angespannt, doch Zip hielt die Lösung des Problems in den Händen.

Den Handschuh.

Amanda spurtete los.

Sie griff nach dem Handschuh und rannte weiter, was Patience verwundert drein blicken und Zip ein ,,Hey!" entfuhren ließ.

Doch Amanda war bereits außerhalb ihrer Reichweite und zog den Handschuh über.

Zip und Patience tauschten unsicher, besorgte und verwirrte Blicke. Dann zückte die Magdalena ihren Speer und Zip das Messer, das er aus der Kapelle mitgenommen hatte. Beide machten sich bereit einzugreifen…

-----

Lara drehte sich auf den Rücken, war bereit wieder aufzustehen, doch Karel war schon über ihr.

Seine Faust war von grüner Energie umgeben. Sein Gesicht von Hass erfüllt.

Lara blickte ihn finster an. Sie spürte keine Angst, auch wenn sie jetzt vermutlich sterben würde. Sie fühlte gar nicht in sich, nur Leere und dennoch wollte sie ihr Leben nicht einfach so hergeben. Sie würde versuchen ihm zu entkommen, auszuweichen, auch wenn es vermutlich vergebens war.

Doch dann, gerade als Karel ausholte, zuckte er mehrmals, krampfartig zusammen.

Die Archäologin weitete die Augen, als grellweiße Energieblitze ihn umhüllten und dann war sie noch mehr überrascht, als sie sah, das Amanda es war, die Karel angegriffen hatte.

Amanda hatte den Handschuh an Karels Hinterkopf gelegt und die Energie ausgelöst. Der Nephilim ließ von Lara ab und schien große Schmerzen zu haben. Das sah Lara an seinem Gesichtsausdruck und an seiner Gestik. Er versuchte Amanda von sich weg zu schubsen, doch hatte keine Chance, da die Energie des Handschuhs sich, wie elektrische Ladung, in ihn hineinfraß und ihm krampfhaft zusammenzucken ließ.

Lara sah mit Grauen zu.

Ja, es war nur Karel, der dort litt, doch in Kurtis´ Gestalt. Es war einfach nur unheimlich.

Amanda schlang den freien Arm um seine Brust und zerrte ihn von Lara weh. Sie wusste ja, was passieren würde.

,,Lara…" presste laut Amanda hervor und versuchte den sich windenden Karel im Zaum zu halten, ,,…verschwinde! Hier geht alles hoch!"

Wie aus einem Reflex heraus, den Lara sich nicht erklären konnte, tat sie, was Amanda ihr gesagt hatte. Sie kehrte Amanda und Karel den Rücken und wusste, das sie Amanda jetzt sowieso nicht helfen konnte.

Die Archäologin stand auf und eilte zu Zip und Patience, die dem Geschehen folgten. Lara sah noch, wie ihre beiden Freunde die Augen weiteten, dann knallte etwas laut und eine gewaltige Druckwelle schleuderte Lara zu Boden, als der Boden, die Wände und die Decke erzitterten…


	40. Lara vs Karel, Part II

**Lara vs. Karel, Part II**

Lara atmete tief durch, da die Luft aus ihren Lungen getrieben wurde, dann hustete sie, da Staub und Geröll auf ihr lag. Sie schob es weg und setzte sich auf.

Der Boden und die Decke bebten noch immer und noch immer fielen kleine Trümmer herab. Es sah aus, wie nach einem Bombeneinschlag. Viele, große Steinbrocken von der Decke lagen durcheinander auf dem Boden, es war Stockfinster, nur einige Fackeln brannten noch an den Wänden. Es war kälter geworden als vorher.

,,Lara!"

Die Archäologin drehte den Kopf und sah Zip und Patience auf sich zu rennen. Sie stand vollends auf: ,,Alles okay?"

,,Ja…" antwortete Zip, ,,…das war ja ein ganz schöner Knall. Was ist passiert?"

,,Ich…" begann Lara, doch ein weiterer Teil der Decke stürzte, dicht neben ihnen, ein und die Drei duckten sich instinktiv.

Dann gingen sie eilig ein paar Schritte zur Seite und Lara sprach weiter: ,,…Verdammt hier stürzt alles zusammen, seht zu, das ihr hier raus kommt." Sie drückte die Beiden zum Ausgang.

,,Warte, was ist mit Karel und Amanda?" fragte Patience.

,,Ich kümmere mich darum, ich werde Amanda suchen." entgegnete die Archäologin.

,,Spinnst du? Wir werden dich keinesfalls hier alleine zurück lassen!" protestierte Zip und griff ihr an den Arm, als sie sich umdrehen und gehen wollte.

Lara blickte ihn an: ,,Wir haben keine Zeit zu diskutieren. Hier wird alles bald einstürzen. Ihr werdet hier verschwinden und zwar gleich!"

,,Lara, wir können dir helfen." meinte die Magdalena.

,,Ihr könnt mir helfen, indem ihr geht. Ich will nicht, das ihr von…" wieder mussten sie in Deckung gehen, da erneut Trümmer zu Boden fielen, ,,…Verdammt!…Verschwindet hier, bevor ihr noch erschlagen werdet! Wir wissen nicht mal, ob Karel überhaupt tot ist."

Patience erkannte, das Lara sich nicht umstimmen lassen würde.

,,Ich muss das hier alleine tun!" beharrte Lara und ihr Blick ließ keine Widerrede mehr zu.

,,Okay…" räumte nun Zip ein. Er kannte Lara jetzt lange genug und wusste, das sie ihren Dickkopf immer durchzusetzen vermochte. Es war ihre Aufgabe und sie musste den Rest alleine schaffen."

Der Computerfreak reichte ihr das Messer: ,,Hier…nimm das. Du solltest dich beeilen!"

Lara ergriff das Messer und ja, sie hatte es erkannt. Sie wusste nur zu gut, was sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit damit getan hatte. Wen sie damit umgebracht hatte.

Dann nickte sie: ,,Okay, wir sehen uns oben." Allerdings sagte sie das nicht sehr überzeugend.

Patience nickte ebenfalls, genau wie Zip, dann drehten sich die Beiden um und gingen los. Sie ließen Lara in der einstürzenden Höhle auf ihren eigenen Wunsch hin zurück und keinem von Beiden gefiel es wirklich. Doch sie respektierten Laras Entscheidung…

Lara sah einen Augenblick lang zu, wie ihre Freunde die in sich zusammen fallende Höhle verließen. Dan drehte sie sich um und suchte die Trümmern ab, nach ihren Feinden.

Sie musste aufpassen, das sie nicht von herab fallenden Steinbrocken erwischt wurde. Und kletterte über einige Trümmer.

Ihre Augen suchten nach etwas, das auf Amanda oder Karel schließen ließ.

Ja, es hatte eine Explosion gegeben, doch es war Lara ein Rätsel, wie die ausgelöst wurde. Aber ihr war klar, das Amanda und der Handschuh etwas damit zu tun hatten. Und damit hatte Amanda ihr das Leben gerettet, auch das wusste Lara. Sie musste Amanda finden.

Kaum hatte sie den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht und war über weitere Trümmer geklettert, erblickte sie die Blondine.

Lara hielt geschockt inne: ,,Amanda?!"

Die Blondine war unter Steinbrocken ab der Hüfte abwärts eingeklemmt. Lara erkannte Blut darunter hervor rennen und wusste, das ihre Beine zerquetscht waren. In dem Arm, in dem Amanda den Handschuh getragen hatte, hatte sie üble Brandwunden. Das Fleisch war verkohlt und hatte sich teilweise gelöst und am Kopf hatte Amanda eine große Platzwunde.

Langsam kniete Lara sich neben ihre einstige Freundin: ,,Amanda?"

Die Blondine wurde augenblicklich wach und blickte die Archäologin an. Sie lächelte schwach: ,,Hi, Lara."

Lara jedoch blieb ernst: ,,Amanda? Was hast du getan? Wie…" Sie brach ab und strich ihr das blutige Haar aus dem Gesicht.

,,Es war der Handschuh…" begann Amanda schwach, ,,…Nur mit ihm konnte ich Karel wieder sterblich machen. Jetzt kann er getötet werden, wie jeder andere, gewöhnliche Mensch."

,,Und das war es wert?…" fragte Lara, ,,…Amanda du hast dich geopfert!"

Die Blondine lächelte wieder kurz: ,,Ja und ich…habe nie etwas schöneres getan. Ich weiß, das ich sehr viel mist gebaut habe und ich weiß nicht ob du mir glaubst, Lara, aber es tut mir leid. Ich hatte gehofft, das du mir…" Amanda holte tief Luft, da ihr das Atmen schwer viel, ,,…vielleicht doch noch irgendwann verzeihen kannst. Nicht jetzt, das weiß ich…aber irgendwann…Ich wollte das alles nicht…"

,,Schhh…" machte Lara, ,,…das ist jetzt nicht weiter wichtig, du…wir müssen dich hier raus bringen, damit du zu einem Arzt kommst!" Sie besah sich den Trümmern über Amandas Beinen und stellte mit erschrecken fest, das viel mehr Blut als vorher den Boden tränkte.

Dennoch versuchte die Archäologin die Steinbrocken zu bewegen. Sie strengte sich an, doch die Trümmer bewegten sich keinen Millimeter. Zudem wurde die Höhle erneut von einem Beben erschüttert, das Steinbrocken von der Decke löste.

Instinktiv beugte Lara sich über Amanda, um sie zu schützen.

,,Lara…" hauchte Amanda zunehmend schwächer, ,,…wir beide wissen doch, das…auch wenn ich jetzt sofort in ein Krankenhaus käme, es bereits zu spät ist."

,,Sag so etwas nicht." entgegnete Lara und hatte sich bereits wieder erhoben.

,,Doch…du weißt es und…" sie schluckte, ,,…ich weiß es auch. Meine Beine sind hinüber, ich habe bereits zu viel blut verloren und kann meinen Körper kaum noch spüren."

,,Amanda…" Lara wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

,,Schon okay…" sprach die Blondine weiter, ,,…ich bin bereit dazu…Ich weiß, das ich meine Fehler wohl kaum wieder gut machen kann. Du wirst mir nie verzeihen, das ich für den Tod deines besten Freundes verantwortlich war, wenn auch nur indirekt…aber es tut mir alles leid und ich weiß, das ich Erlösung finden werde, da ich dir geholfen habe…" Amanda begann zu zittern, ,,…versprich mir, das du mir irgendwann verzeihen wirst."

Die beiden Feindinnen blickten sich an und Lara erkannte in ihr nicht mehr die Feindin, sondern wieder beinahe eine Freundin.

,,Ja es ist wahr…Ich kann Alisters Tod nicht so leicht vergessen und den meiner Mutter…und deine Taten, aber ich verstehe in einem gewissen Punkt auch, wie du so geworden bist und…" Lara schluckte, ,,…irgendwann werde ich es vielleicht können. Ich verspreche dir, es zu versuchen."

Amanda lächelte: ,,Danke…"

Lara nahm Amandas unverletzte Hand: ,,Aber jetzt musste du durchhalten. Du darfst nicht aufgeben."

,,Es liegt nicht mehr in meinen Händen…" sprach Amanda unglaublich schwach, ,,…Halte Karel auf, jetzt kannst du ihm wenigstens etwas anhaben…" sie war dabei die Augen zu schließen.

Lara legte das Messer auf ihren Schoß und ihre nun freie Hand an die eiskalte Wange ihrer Freundin: ,,Nein! Amanda…bleib wach!"

Die Blondine öffnete ein letztes Mal ihre müden eisblauen Augen: ,,Es ist zu spät…alles ist so leicht, wenn man endlich gehen kann…" Dann war Amanda noch im Stande einen Atemzug zu tun, doch dann regte sie sich nicht mehr…

Erstarrt blickte Lara auf die leblose Amanda zurück.

Sie war ihre Freundin und Feindin gewesen. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig nach dem Leben getrachtet und doch hat Lara ihr nun beim Tode beigestanden, obwohl es jetzt wohl für immer ein Rätsel bleiben würde, was Amandas eigentliches Ziel gewesen war.

,,Ich werde es versuchen…" murmelte Lara wieder berührte Amandas Lider und schloss ihre Augen. Dann ließ sie Amanda vollends los und hielt einen weiteren Moment inne. Sie wusste weder, was sie denken, noch tun sollte.

,,Oh wie Rührend…"

Lara zuckte zusammen, als sie Karels Stimme hinter sich hörte.

,,…jetzt ist die Schlampe endlich von uns gegangen. Zu dumm nur, das sie den Handschuh vernichtet und einen Teil von mir mit genommen hat…" sprach er weiter, ,,…Ja ich weiß, das du es weißt und ich hoffe du weißt auch, das du ihr folgen wirst!"

Lara hatte ihr Messer wieder umgriffen, stand nun auf und drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. Er stand auf der anderen Seite des Trümmerblocks.

,,Versprechungen auszusprechen, die man nicht halten kann, sollte man lieber lassen!" hielt Lara dann dagegen.

,,Ich verstehe dich nicht…" begann Karel, als Lara über die tote Amanda hinweg stieg und langsam um die Trümmern herum ging. Er sah wieder genau so, wie das Scheusal mit den Brandnarben aus, das er auch war. Das Grollen der sterbenden Höhle ignorierten beide.

,,…Du hättest alles haben können…" sprach Joachim weiter, ,,…an meiner Seite wärest du die Königin über die Menschen und Nephilim geworden. Macht, Unsterblichkeit, einfach alles hättest du haben können, doch du hast das alles zum Teufel geworfen. Und warum? Wegen deiner Moral und menschlicher Liebe?…Das ich nicht lache…" er blickte sie verhasst an, als sie nur noch wenige Meter von ihm weg stand, ,,…du hast alles zerstört! Alles!…Doch es wird mir vielleicht Genugtuung verschaffen, wenn ich dich eigenhändig in Stücke reiße!" Er stürmte los.

Abrupt riss Lara die Augen auf, als sie seine Faust auf sich zukommen sah. Sie duckte sich zur Seite weg und wich so dem Angriff aus…

Doch gleich darauf folgte ihr seine Faust.

Lara konnte seinen Schlag abblocken, indem sie ihren Arm nach oben Riss. Ihr Unterarm prallte gegen den von Karel und im gleichen Moment, war ihre Faust vorgeschossen und grub sic tief in Karels Magengrube.

Dann leitet sie seinen Arm weiter, trat kurz zurück, während er sich schmerzvoll nach vorne beugte und trat ihm dann gegen den Brustkorb. Der Nephilim flog nach hinten und blieb auf dem Kreuz liegen.

Er spürte den Schmerz und er spürte die Verletzungen. Das wusste Lara, da sie wusste, das er durch Amandas eingreifen nun ebenso sterblich und verletzlich war, wie sie selbst. Und das hieß, das sie ihm endlich alles zurückzahlen konnte.

Die Archäologin ließ ihm keine Zeit sich wieder aufzurichten, sondern trat ihm erneut in die Rippengegend, sodass er gegen einen Felsbrocken knallte, der hinter ihm lag. Sie trieb ihre ganze Wut aus sich hinaus.

Doch dann musste sie inne halten und um ihr Gleichgewicht, da das Beben der Höhle stärker wurde. Immer mehr und immer schneller losten sich die Brocken von der Decke und den Wänden. Die Zeit lief ihr davon, doch das kümmerte sie nicht.

,,Rrraaahhh!" brüllte Karel bedrohlich laut durch und voller Wut und Hass durch das tiefe Grollen. Er war wieder auf die Beine gekommen und stürmte nun wutentbrannt auf Lara zu.

Sie sah seinen Angriff, ließ ihren Oberkörper nach hinten fallen, sodass ihre Hände den Steinboden berührten. Dann schwang sie sich im gleichen Moment über sich selbst, machte also einen Überschlag nach hinten und kam, nachdem ihre Füße Karels Kinn getroffen hatten, wieder auf beiden Beinen auf.

Karel war nach hinten getaumelt und hielt sich den Kiefer. Seine Augen blitzen gehässig vor Wut: ,,Ich werde dich in Stücke reiße, du verdammtes Miststück!"

Dann rannte er erneut auf Lara zu. Es sah aus, wie ein Pfeil, der auf sie zuflog, doch Lara drehte sich im rechten Moment zur Seite, packte Joachims vorschnellenden Arm, hielt ihn fest, schlug dann mit dem Elenbogen ihres freien Arms gegen seine Schläfe und rammte ihm ihr Knie in die Seite.

Der Nephilim stöhnte vor Schmerz und ging abermals in die Knie, als das Krachen seiner Rippen zu hören war.

,,Das sehen wir ja noch!" versprach Lara und stieß ihn erneut zu Boden. Dann holte sie mit dem Messer aus, ließ es auf das Herz des Nephilim zuschnellen, doch stoppte kurz davor, zu zustechen.

Sie atmete heftig und ihr Gesicht war von Hass erfüllt, doch trotzdem konnte sie ihr Vorhaben nicht vollenden. Ja, sie musste jetzt nur noch zustechen und Karel wäre für immer Geschichte. Alle seine Taten würden vergessen werden, seine Absichten wären zu nichte gemacht worden und Lara bräuchte nur noch ihre Haut zu retten und aus dieser Höhle zu verschwinden.

Das wusste sie.

Sie wusste, das sie es jetzt endlich in der Hand hatte, all das für immer zu beenden, doch es erfüllte sie nicht mit Genugtuung.

Ja, sie würde es tun müssen, doch sie spürte, das es ihr keine Schmerzlinderung bescheren würde. Die Rache, die sie jetzt bekommen würde, reichte ihr nicht. Das war es nicht, was sie wollte. Sie war genauso tot wie er. Dann glühte etwas vor ihr auf und schleuderte sie nach hinten.

Lara knallte auf den Boden, wenige Meter von Karel entfernt und rutschte mit dem Rücken schmerzhaft über den unebenen, kantigen Steinboden. Das Messer war ihrer Hand entglitten.

Sie blickte auf und sah Joachim, der langsam aufstand. Um seine, noch verbliebene, Hand hatte sich grüne Energie, gebildet.

,,Ich wusste doch, das ihr Menschen eurer Moral nicht entkommen könnt…" begann Karel und bückte sich, um das Messer aufzuheben, ,,…Du kannst mich noch so sehr hassen, Lara, aber dein Gewissen wird es dir immer untersagen, einen eiskalten Mord zu begehen…Das mag ich so an dir. Du bist talentiert, wunderschön, gefährlich und tödlich, doch nie würdest du gegen deine moralische Einstellung ankommen…" er blickte Lara weiterhin an, die sich mit den Ellenbogen auf dem Boden abstütze, ,,…Ja, ich bin vielleicht jetzt sterblich, doch ich bleibe ein Nephilim und das heißt, das ich ebenso meine Kräfte noch immer habe. Leider hat mich Amanda wirklich sehr geschwächt, doch trotzdem kannst du nicht gegen mich ankommen, Lara Croft…Ich werde dir überlegen sein und nach deinem Tod wieder einen Weg finden Macht und Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen."

Lara begann langsam den Kopf zu schütteln: ,,Du wirst niemals gewinnen!"

Karel grinste hämisch: ,,Was willst du tun?…Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich dich umgebracht habe."

,,Du wirst niemals gewinnen!…" sagte Lara mit Nachruck, ,,…Selbst wenn ich aus dem Reich der toten wieder zurück kehren muss!…" sie setzte sich richtig auf, ,,…Außerdem wäre ich schon längst tot, wenn du genug Mumm hättest, es zu vollenden und nicht elend lange Reden zu schwingen!"

Daraufhin verhärtete Karel seine Gesichtszüge und ließ eine gewaltige Energiewelle auf Lara hinab fahren.

Die Archäologin rollte sich blitzschnell zur Seite und schloss die Augen, als Steinbrocken neben ihr durch die Energie aus dem Boden geschlagen wurde.

Doch noch in der selben Sekunde war die aufgestanden und hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht: ,,Ist das schon alles, du allmächtiger Nephilim? Du Monster!" Lara wusste, das es wahnsinnige war, ihn so zu reizen, doch sie hatte sonst keinen Plan.

Es war ihr sowieso egal, ob sie leben oder sterben würde, denn die zunehmende Leere in ihr wurde immer größer. Wenn sie ihn töten würde und würde ebenfalls dabei sterben, so war es ihr recht. Sie wäre bereit dafür. Doch sie wollte gewährleisten, das der Nephilim der Welt niemals mehr gefährlich werden konnte.

Lara wich erneut einer Energiewelle aus und duckte sich, dann schnellte sie vor, packte Karels Handgelenk, zog ihn zu sich und trat ihm ins Gesicht. Sie konnte hören und spüren, wie seine Nase unter ihrem tritt brach.

Lara drehte sich blitzschnell zu ihm, sodass ihr Rücken nun an seiner Brust war und rammte dann ihren Ellenbogen nach hinten. Ihre Hand hielt die seine noch immer fest und im gleichen Moment, warf sie ihn mit einem perfekten Kampfsportgriff über ihre Hüfte weg, sodass er vor ihr wieder auf den Boden schlug. Dann trat sie ihm wieder, mit voller Wucht, in die Seite.

Karel rollte sich, trotz der stechenden Schmerzen in seiner Seite und mit Hilfe ihres Trittes, herum und noch bevor Lara den nächsten Tritt platzieren konnte, grabschte er nach ihren Beinen und zerrte daran. Er wollte sie zu Fall bringen und hatte Erfolg damit.

Lara verlor das Gleichgewicht und knallte erneut zu Boden.

Dann, ungeheuer schnell, warf Joachim sich auf sie und gab ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige: ,,Ich bringe dich um, du Miststück!"

Er drückte ihr den Hals zu.

Sein Griff war fest.

Lara rang nach Luft, doch hatte beide Hände frei, da Karel ja eine fehlte, die Lara ihm vorhin abgeschlagen hatte. Sie versuchte sich zur Seite zu rollen, doch es gelang ihr nicht, sein ganzes Gewicht zu bewegen.

,,Sieht so aus, als wäre ich jetzt am längeren Hebel!…" fauchte Karel sie an und drückte weiter zu, ,,…Ihr Menschen sied mir nicht gewachsen! Ich will dich sterben sehen!"


	41. Lara vs Karel, Part III the End

**Lara vs. Karel, Part III (the End)**

,,Du sollst dich unter meinen Händen winden!" flüsterte Karel bedrohlich in ihre Ohren, während seine Hand immer fester zudrückte.

Lara wandte sich tatsächlich, allerdings mehr aus Reflex, denn eigentlich hatte sie ihren Ausweg bereits gefunden. Sie riss ihre Hände hoch, fasste an die Schläfen des Nephilim und drückte ihre Daumen fest in seine Augen.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit zog Karel seinen Kopf instinktiv zurück und lockerte seinen Griff.

Lara nutzte das und stieß ihre rechte Handkante gegen seinen Hals, dann drückte sie ihn mit der linken von sich.

Karel lag, nach Luft schnappend, neben ihr, während Lara sich abrupt aufsetzte und hustend Luft einatmete.

Sie fasste sich an den Hals, der höllisch schmerzte und üble Würgemale aufwies.

Doch im nächsten Moment hatte Karel sich wieder gefangen und sich wieder auf Lara gestürzte. Er warf sein gesamtes Gewicht auf sie und presste sie zu Boden.

Lara wehrte sich und rollte sich mit Schwung herum, sodass sie nun auf Karel saß. Dann schlug sie zu und verpasste ihm einen Kinnhaken von rechts und dann einen von links. Dann schlug sie ihn wieder.

Plötzlich allerdings fing Karel ihren Schlag ab und rollte sich wieder herum. Er setzte sich auf sie und im selben Moment ließ er seine Hand zu ihrer Wange schnellen.

Laras Kopf flog zur Seite und Blut rann von den Kratzspuren, die der Nephilim hinterlassen hatte. Doch die Archäologin ließ es sich nicht anmerken, obwohl es sehr brannte. Sie riss ihre beiden Arme hoch, kreuzte diese, und fing so einen Schlag auf ihren Kopf ab, dann verdrehte sie mit einer Hand die seine und schlug ihm mit ihren Fingerknöcheln abermals gegen die Kehle.

Karel zog sich röchelnd etwas zurück und spürte dann Laras Faust, die gegen sein Brustbein schmetterte. Das schubste ihn vollends von ihr runter und Lara rollte sich zur Seite, weg von ihm.

Blitzschnell stand sie auf und erkannte, das der Nephilim es ihr gleich getan hatte.

Sie konnte sich gerade noch ducken, um seinem Tritt zu ihrem Kopf auszuweichen. Dann sprang sie zurück, als er wieder mit dem Messer nach ihrem Bauch zielte.

Noch ein weiterer Hieb folgte und Lara wich abermals aus.

Dann ließ Karel das Messer von oben auf sie herab fahren, aber Lara konnte wieder erfolgreich ausweichen, indem sie sich zur Seite drehte. Blitzschnell hob sie ihr Bein und trat gegen sein Handgelenk.

Karel verlor das Messer.

Lara drehte sich in der selben Bewegung weiter zu ihm ein und rammte ihm ihren Ellenbogen gegen den Kiefer.

Dann griff sie ihm ins Genick und grub ihr Knie in seinen Magen, während sie nur eine Sekunde später die Spitze ihres Ellenbogens in sein Genick.

Karel ging auf die Knie, fing jedoch seinen Sturz ab. Er reagierte schnell, schluckte den Schmerz und die Überraschung über Laras Schnelligkeit runter und packte ihr Bein. Abermals wollte er daran zerren, doch Lara schlug ihm mit der Handkante ihrer linken Hand gegen das Schlüsselbein und spürte Knochen krachen.

Der Nephilim stöhnte schmerzvoll auf, ballte jedoch augenblicklich seine Faust, entfachte darin seine Energie und schlug Lara in den Magen.

Lara wurde die Luft schmerzvoll aus den Lungen getrieben und sie wurde brutal nach hinten geschleudert, konnte sich aber davor bewahren, zu stürzen. Allerdings folgte dann gleich die nächste Energiewelle und prallte erneut mit voller Wucht gegen die Archäologin. Sie erschrak und flog nach hinten.

Krachend, prallte Lara mit der Seite gegen Felsbrocken, einige Meter weiter weg und stöhnte auf. Sie schloss die Augen, um das leichte Schwindelgefühl zu verdrängen

Sie rollte sich langsam zur Seite, runter vom Felsbrocken und wusste nicht, ob es ihr eigener Körper oder die höhle war, die zunehmend zitterte.

Neben ihr rieselten kleine Steine und Staub von der Decke.

Doch als Lara aufblickte, traute sie ihren Augen nicht. Sie glaubte nicht, was dort vor ihr lag und einwinziges Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht.

Die Archäologin streckte die hand aus und ergriff Excalibur.

Doch dann bemerkte sie jemanden hinter sich. Sie wusste, das es Karel war und sie wusste, das er sie wieder angreifen würde.

Mit Schwung drehte Lara sich um und schwang das Schwert um sich herum. Sie schlug einfach zu, doch Karel sah es im rechten Moment und sprang nach hinten.

Lara hörte nicht auf, sie schwang das Schwert erneut nach dem Nephilim. Allerdings konnte dieser auch wieder erfolgreich ausweichen und begann um Lara herum zu eilen.

Er entfachte erneut Energie aus seiner Hand und schleuderte sie nach der Archäologin. Sie sah es, riss das Schwert, wie ein Schutzschild, vor sich und Karels Energieblitz prallte daran ab. Zischen krachte er in die Decke und löste Brocken daraus. Diese rieselten, neben den vielen anderen der immer noch bebenden und einstürzenden Höhle, zu Boden.

Dann schleuderte Karel abermals Energie nach Lara. Doch diesmal prallte die Energiewelle zu Karel zurück, da Lara das Schwert noch im rechten Moment herumreißen konnte. Die Energie traf den Nephilim auf der Brust und schickte ihn gnadenlos zu Boden.

Lara sah ihre Chance und spurtete vor. Sie hatte Excalibur zum Schlag bereit. Sie war nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und holte aus, da Karel sich noch nicht aufgerafft hatte. Doch im nächsten Moment, sprang Karels Oberkörper hoch, denn er hatte nur so getan, um Lara an sich heran zu locken, und schleuderte einen weitern, schnellen Energieblitz nach der Archäologin.

Lara sah es kommen, doch sie konnte es kaum verhindern. Zwar versuchte sie, sich zur Seite zu werfen, doch wurde von der Energie des Nephilim dennoch gestreift und das führte dazu, das sie doch noch zur Seite geschleudert wurde.

Sie wunderte sich gerade noch darüber, das nur so wenig Energie, so große Wirkung hatte, da lag sie auch schon am Boden.

Zum ausruhen hatte sie jedoch keine Zeit, denn sie hörte bereits Karels schritte hinter sich. Also drehte sie sich um, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Karels Energieblitz kommen zu sehen.

Lara rollte sich zur Seite und wich der Energie aus, die ein Loch in den Boden schlug. Dann musste Lara, kaum nachdem sie aufgeblickt hatte, erneut ausweichen.

Dann wieder und dann wieder.

Lara wusste vor lauter drehen und ausweichen nicht mehr, wo sie war, aber das war auch egal, denn sie musste ohnehin höllisch aufpassen, das sie nicht von Karels Energie oder der herunter stürzenden Felsbrocken erwischt wurde. Nicht selten rutschte Lara schmerzhaft über Steine am Boden.

Dann war sie allerdings endlich in der richtigen Position, um das Schwert Excalibur zu schwenken und somit ebenfalls Energie frei zu setzten. Genauso, wie sie es schon in Bolivien und Nepal tat. Die Archäologin schwang es ruckartig gegen Karels neuen Angriff.

Die Energie des Nephilim prallte mit der Energie Excaliburs zusammen. Allerdings war zu Laras Überraschung die Energie aus ihrem Schwert kurzzeitig stärker. Sie durchbrach den Angriff des Nephilims und traf Karel hart in den Bauch. Er stöhnte aus und torkelte nach hinten, doch fing seinen Sturz rechtzeitig ab.

Lara kam inzwischen blitzschnell auf ihn zu und trat ihm kräftig gegen den Schädel, woraufhin Karel zur Seite stolperte.

Dann schlug sie mit dem Schwert zu und streifte Joachims linke Seite. Blut floss aus der Wunde an seiner Hüfte und der Nephilim stöhnte erneut vor Schmerzen auf. Doch als Lara erneut zuschlagen wollte, drehte er sich blitzschnell zu ihr und schickte einen Energieblitz nach ihr.

Lara wurde davon voll erwischt, erschrak und wurde in einem weiten Bogen durch die Luft geschleudert, wo sie mit dem Kopf und der rechten Schulter schmerzhaft gegen die Höhlenwand krachte. Sie rutschte benommen zu Boden.

Lara versuchte mit aller Kraft nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Ihr Atem ging unregelmäßig, fing sich allerdings recht schnell wieder. Genauso schnell, wie sich das Bild vor ihren Augen wieder klärte und genauso schnell, wie sich das Gefühl von Watte in ihren Ohren wieder löste.

Denn sie hörte erneut seine Schritte hinter sich. Laute Schritte und Lara spürte die bedrohliche Nähe des Nephilims hinter sich. Es bereitete ihr einen unheimliche Gänsehaut und sie musste sich nicht groß vorstellen, das er sie jetzt umbringen würde.

Die Archäologin fühlte das Schwert in ihren Händen und sie fühlte, wie ein Impuls durch sie hindurch zuckte. Ein Impuls, das Schwert, wohl zum letzten Mal zu ergreifen und es mit einem letzten Versuch gegen den Nephilim zu benutzen.

Lara drehte sich blitzschnell auf den Knien zu Karel um, nahm das Schwert hoch, ihre ganze Kraft zusammen und stieß zu.

Die Archäologin spürte, wie das Schwert Fleisch durchdrang…

Sein erschrockener und starrer Blick, traf den ihren eiskalten.

Sekunden verstrichen und keiner der Beiden rührte sich. Einzig, das Atmen beider war noch zu hören. Wobei schon nach kurzer Zeit der unterschied deutlich wurde.

Karels Atem ging über in ein röchelndes Husten und dann kam Blut aus seinem Mund.

Lara stand vollends auf und Joachims geschockter Blick folgte ihr, als sie sich von ihm entfernte. Excalibur steckte noch immer in seinem Bauch und Strömen von Blut flossen auf den Boden. Wie gelähmt sah er zu ihr auf.

Lara blickte skeptisch zu ihm zurück, denn sie konnte nicht recht glauben, das Karel so verwundbar war. Ja, er war es, das hatte Amanda ihr noch sagen können, doch sollte er nun einfach so zu töten sein?

Die Archäologin wollte das nicht glauben.

Doch als Karel auf die Knie fiel und vor Schmerzen stöhnte, immer mehr Blut aus seinem Körper floss, erkannte sie, das der Sieg nun ihrer war.

Lara senkte den kopf und schluckte. Sie hatte es geschafft.

Hatte sie es geschafft?

War es möglich, das der ganze Alptraum nun endlich vorbei war?

Die Archäologin blickte wieder zu dem Nephilim, dessen Hautfarbe sich bereits weiß gefärbt hatte. Dicke, blaue Adern zierten nun sein Gesicht, ähnlich so, wie damals im Strahov.

Karel stöhnte, als grünliche Blitze, die von Excalibur ausgingen, ihn durchzuckten. Die Energie umhüllte ihn und allmählich verließ ihn das Leben. Er starb.

Lara sah dabei zu. Sie sah wie er starb, doch es erfüllte sie nicht mit Erleichterung, so wie sie es erhofft hatte.

Zu viel war passiert. Zu viel hatte sie selbst verursacht. Sie konnte das, ihre Taten, nicht alles Karel zuschieben. Ja, es würde einfacher werde, jetzt wo er nicht mehr sein würde, doch es würde auch immer noch genauso schwierig sein.

Wieder schluckte Lara und sah zu, wie Joachim vollends zu Boden fiel. Der letzte der Nephilim würde nun für immer von der Welt verschwinden.

Plötzlich allerdings, wurde die Höhle von neuem erschüttert und das ziemlich heftig. Große Steinbrocken lösten sich von Wänden und Decke und knallten auf den Boden. Glas von den Kapellenfenstern splitterte und noch ein weiterer Teil des alten Bauwerk stürzte ein.

Lara musste um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfen und sah nach oben, um nicht von Trümmern erwischt zu werden. Sie wusste, das sie schleunigst hier raus musste und zwang sich selbst, nicht jetzt an den toten Kurtis zu denken.

…_Reiß dich zusammen, Lara…Denk jetzt bloß nicht daran!…_

Sie wich zur Seite aus, als ein Steinbrocken neben ihr zu Boden schlug.

,,Lara!…" presste Karel hervor.

Ruckartig blickte sie zu dem Nephilim.

,,…Wenn ich schon untergehe…gehst du…mit mir unter!" schrie er außer Atem, blutüberströmt und schleuderte mit letzte Kraft das Messer, welches er noch immer in seiner Hand hielt, nach ihr…


	42. Du lebst?

**Du lebst?**

Sie sah das Messer kommen, wollte regieren, zumindest machte ihr Körper eine entsprechende Bewegung, um auszuweichen, doch dann spürte sie etwas.

Einen hellen, stechenden Schmerz.

Ruckartig breitete er sich über ihre gesamten Nervenbahnen aus und zog in jeden Winkel ihres Körpers.

Geschockte stürzte sie zu Boden und landete auf der linken Seite.

Doch trotz des Schockes konnte Lara noch zu dem Nephilim blicken. Sie sah, aus einem Schleier von Schmerz, wie er starb.

Karel krümmte sich und schrie, als er von weißer Energie umhüllt wurde. Blut strömte in Mengen auf den Boden und der Nephilim zitterte heftig. Dann bäumte Karel sich ein letztes Mal auf, sein Geschrei erstarb und leblos sackte er auf den Boden. Seine Augen waren allerdings weit aufgerissen und blickten tot ins Leere.

Lara hielt einige Sekunden lang inne. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er nun wirklich endgültig erledigt war.

Doch eine Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, denn Karels Leiche fing an augenblicklich zu altern, dann zu verfaulen und zu verwesen. Es war nur mehr als einleuchtend, das dies Geschah, denn der Nephilim war Jahrtausende alt. Schließlich war nur noch sein Skelett da und es wurde sofort porös, splitterte und endete dann in einem kleinen Staubhaufen neben Excalibur. Die Energie verlosch.

Es war vorbei…

Lara hatte die Augen geschlossen und konnte es kaum fassen. Endlich war Karle vernichtet. Es war so unglaubwürdig und doch war es wahr. Alles war nun vorbei. Nie wieder würde der Nephilim ihren Weg kreuzen oder ihr zu nahe kommen. Endlich hatte sie es geschafft. Es war nun wirklich vorbei.

Doch die Archäologin konnte ihr Triumphgefühl nicht lange genießen, denn die Schmerzen kamen zurück. In ihrem Bein.

Lara öffnete die Augen und blickte zu ihrem rechten Oberschenkel. Nahe der Hüfte steckte das Messer noch bis zum Griff in ihr drin. Blut in strömen tränkte das weiße Kleid und Lara war unfähig das Bein zu bewegen. Sie stöhnte und versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch es war vergebens.

Alles um sie herum begann sich zu drehen, da ihr plötzlich schrecklich schwindelig wurde. Das Beben der Höhle und die einstürzenden Trümmer machten es zusehends schwieriger sich zu konzentrieren.

Mühsam zog Lara sich zur Seite, da Trümmer von oben herab fielen, doch mit jeder Bewegung schmerzte ihr Bein umso mehr.

Sie fühlte, wie Blut aus ihr heraus und über ihre Haut rann und sie fühlte das Grollen der Höhle, die nun immer stärker dran war einzustürzen.

Lara wusste, das sie hier raus musste, sonst würde sie wohl wieder lebendig begraben werden. Zudem verdrängte sie die unschönen Erinnerungen an Ägypten, die hier und jetzt in ihr aufkeimten.

…_Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen, Lara…du musst hier verschwinden…_

Doch ihr Körper wollte ihr nicht gehorchen. Es war, als drifteten die Geräusche der sterbenden Höhle weit weg von ihr. So, als würde sie alles durch Watte hören.

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. In ihrer Brust schmerzte es höllisch, da sie nicht mehr die Kraft hatte, zu fliehen.

Ja, Karel war tot, ein für alle mal, doch der Preis dafür war zu hoch gewesen.

Sie hatte Kurtis mit einem Messer getötet und war nun selbst, mit dem gleichen Gegenstand verwundet worden. Welch Ironie. Doch die Strafe, war ihr noch zu mild gewesen. Sie hätte schlimmeres verdient. Doch trotz alldem würde sie wohl nicht lebendig diese Höhle verlassen können, also war ihr Schicksaal besiegelt. Es war vorbei, in allen Punkten und das wusste sie.

Lara versuchte ihren Atem zu beruhigen, doch schaffte es kaum. Sie war fertig und emotional am Ende.

Mit letzten Kräften zog sie sich weg, Richtung Ausgang, weil irgendein Instinkt tief in ihr sie dazu antrieb. Die Schmerzen in ihrem Bein waren groß, fast betäubend.

,,Oh…Gott…" hauchte Lara, weinte und schluchzte heftig. Lange Momente lag sie einfach nur so da. Die Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen und tropften zu Boden. Sie lag seitlich und senkte den Kopf zum Boden, ihren schnellen, panischen Atem konnte sie nicht kontrollieren.

_,,..Lara?"_

Die Archäologin hörte ihren Namen, doch konnte die Stimme nicht zuordnen. Ihre Ohren waren taub, der Schock zu groß.

_,,Lara!" _

Wieder erklang die Männerstimme und Lara glaubte schon fast, der Tod würde nach ihr rufen.

,,Lara…"

Diesmal war es lauter und Lara blickte abrupt auf. Sie erkannte urplötzlich die Stimme und drehte den Kopf nach hinten. Sie wollte es beinahe nicht glauben, aber ihre Augen weiteten sich, als er nur wenige Meter von ihr weg stand.

Er hielt sich die Wunde am Bauch und ihre Blicke trafen sich: ,,Lara…" Seine Kraft war erschöpft und er fiel schwer atmend auf die Knie.

Laras Augen konnten nicht fassen, wer da vor ihr kniete: ,,Kurtis!…Du…"

Hatte sie völlig den Verstand verloren?

Er war Tot, tot…

Sie selbst hatte ihn umgebracht.

Wieso spielte ihr Verstand ihr nun so einen bösen Streich? Waren es die Schuldgefühle?

Oder war es etwa wieder Karel? War der Nephilim doch nicht tot?

Es war ihr egal.

Es war ihr egal, wer oder was vor ihr stand und versuchte sie zu verwirren. Lara drehte sich von dem Mann weg und wollte sich weiterziehen.

,,Nein…" hauchte sie, ,,…lass mich in Ruhe…Ich will nicht mehr…"

Er kam zu ihr gekrochen und hatte noch immer Schmerzen. Er fasste ihr an die Schulter und sagte: ,,Schatz…du bist verletzt!…Wir müssen hier weg!"

Lara zitterte heftig am ganzen Körper unter seiner Berührung und ihr Verstand wehrte sich gegen die Tatsache, das der Mann den sie liebte vor ihr kniete. Obwohl ihr Herz es ihr nur zu deutlich sagte.

,,Nein…geh weg!…Du bist eine Halluzination. Du bist tot!"

,,Nein, nein, nein…" er griff an ihre Wange und wollte ihren Kopf zu sich drehen, ,,…Ich bin nicht tot, Lara…Ich bin nicht tot!"

Die Archäologin sah ihn fassungslos an: ,,Du…du lebst?!…Du bist nicht Karel? Aber…wie…"

,,Schhh…" Kurtis sah sie sanft an und strich ihr über die Wange, ,,…Ich bin zäher wie du denkst, das hast du ja bei Boaz erlebt. Dank meiner Fähigkeiten…Jetzt lass mich nach deinem Bein sehen…" er blickte ihre Wunde an.

,,Bist du es wirklich?…" Lara rannen die Tränen übers Gesicht, sie konnte es nicht fassen und griff ihm an die Schulter, damit er wieder zu ihr blickte, ,,...Ich kann das nicht verstehen…"

Kurtis sah sie einige Augenblicke an. Dann griff er ihr sachte ins Genick, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie.

Lara erwiderte seinen Kuss und es gab keine Zweifel mehr.

Es war Kurtis.

Er lebte.

Lara löste sich von ihm und blickte ihn in die Augen: ,,…Wie ist das möglich?…Ich habe…"

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände: ,,Liebling, durch meine Fähigkeiten kann ich mich…konnte ich mich am Leben halten…" er zuckte und griff sich an den Bauch, da er noch immer schwer verletzt war.

Lara legte ihre Hand auf seine: ,,Kurtis…"

Kurtis schluckte schwer: ,,Ist schon gut…wir sollten zusehen, das wir, das wir uns hier raus schaffen."

Lara blickte ihn weiterhin an. Sie sagte nicht, das sie es noch immer nicht glauben konnte.

War es wirklich wahr?

Plötzlich krachte ein weiterer Teil der Kapelle ein und riss ein großes Stück der hinteren Höhlenwand ein. Es grollte heftig und Trümmer fielen zu Boden. Staub und Dreck wurde umhergewirbelt.

Kurtis beugte sich instinktiv über Lara, um sie vor Steinbrocken zu schützen und plötzlich schmerzte etwas an seiner linken Schulter, als ein Trümmerstück drüber schrammte.

Lara hatte die Augen weit offen und blickte in seine. Sie sah, das er Schmerzen hatte und griff an seine Arme: ,,Bring dich hier raus…Du musst gehen!"

Er schluckte wieder und sah blass aus: ,,Ich lasse dich nicht zurück"

,,Hier wird alles einstürzen. Du hast keine Wahl und ich habe es verdient."

,,Was redest du da?…" Kurtis schüttelte den Kopf, ,…Du hast das hier keineswegs verdient. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht."

Lara drehte den Kopf zur Seite und ließ still Tränen aus ihren Augen laufen: ,,…Ich habe dich getötet."

Kurtis drehte den Kopf wieder zu sich: ,,Nein, hast du nicht…Ich lebe, Lara und wenn wir beide jetzt hier raus kommen, dann werden wir auch weiterhin leben."

Sie schwieg und blickte ihn weiterhin an.

Kurtis setzte sich wieder neben sie, da auch seine Kraft erschöpft war: ,,Ich bringe dich hier raus, okay?…" er drehte den Kopf und sah ihre Verletzung an.

Das Messer steckte noch immer in ihrem Bein und das Blut vermischte sich mit Dreck und Staub. Kurtis wusste, das er ihre Blutung stillen musste und griff nach dem Rock des weißen Kleides. Er riss es bis zu ihrer Hüfte auf und legte die Wunde somit völlig frei.

Lara schloss kurz die Augen und sah Kurtis zu.

,,Es blutet stark. Wir müssen erst mal das Bein abbinden." sagte Kurtis und riss von dem Rock einen weißen, langen Streifen ab.

Lara hob ihr Bein etwas an und Kurtis band ihren Oberschenkel ab. Als er den Knoten zuzog, tat es weh und sie zuckte kurz zusammen.

,,So…Das Messer muss da raus, damit du aufstehen kansst…Schaffst du das?" Kurtis sah sie eindringlich an.

Lara nickte und ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Sie hatte es endlich erkannt: ,,Ich bin so froh, das du lebst, Kurtis."

Wieder krachten Trümmer zu Boden.

,,Schatz…" er merket, das sie durcheinander war und nahm ihr Gesicht abermals in seine Hände, ,,…hör zu…Du musst mitmachen, okay? Ich muss das Messer da raus holen, sonst kommen wir nicht hier raus."

Lara nickte, doch sie stand zusehends immer mehr unter Schock.

Kurtis umfasste das Messer und nahm seinen Mut zusammen, um zu ziehen. Er musste feststellen, das er schon einmal etwas spitzes aus ihr hat herausziehen müssen.

Dann tat er es. Er legte die freie Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel und zog das Messer raus.

,,Aah!" schrie Lara kurz auf, dann schoss das Blut aus ihrem Bein.

Doch Kurtis riss abermals ein Stück Stoff von ihrem Rock ab und verband damit noch einmal die Wunde, obwohl er wusste, das es nicht fiel brachte.

Lara atmete unregelmäßig und stand nun völlig unter Schock. Sie blickte starr ins Leere. Ihr Schweiß war eiskalt und sie zitterte stark am ganzen Leib.

Kurtis zog ihren Oberkörper hoch: ,,Kannst du stehen? Lara?…."

Sie reagierte nicht, da sie müde war.

,,…Lara!?!" wiederholte er und schüttelte sie sachte.

Sie zuckte und sah ihn an: ,,Was?"

Erneut krachten Trümmer zu Boden, dicht neben ihnen und beide warfen sich instinktiv zur entgegen gesetzten Seite.

Das Krachen hörte nicht auf und rund um die Beiden stürzte die Höhle ein.

Beben, Grollen, Krachen, wechselten sich gegenseitig ab. Es war ein ohrenbetäubendes Getöse und beide wussten, das nur ein einzelner Steinbrocken unglücklich fallen musste, um sie beide zu zerquetschen.

,,Wir müssen hier weg!…" sagte Kurtis und griff Laras Hand, ,,…Komm!"

Er zog Lara mit sich.

Die Erde bebte und das machte es schwer das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Doch trotzdem standen beide auf. Das Adrenalin, was durch ihre Adern gepumpt wurde, unterdrückte vorerst die Schmerzen der Verletzungen.

Lara hielt sich an ihm fest und mitziehen. Sie sah mit Schrecken zu, wie die Höhle über ihnen nun vollends einbrach. Sie wichen Steinbrocken aus und würden es wohl nicht mehr schaffen, hinaus zu kommen. Ihr Atem ging hastig und sie war beinahe panisch.

Kurtis zog sie mit, zur nächsten Höhlenwand, da dort das Risiko, erschlagen zu werden, nicht ganz so hoch war, doch auch er wusste, das ihre Chancen jetzt sehr gering waren. Dann hatten sie die Wand erreicht und Kurtis blickte Lara an.

Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und er konnte ihr Verhalten verstehen. Sie hatte viel durchgemacht in den letzten Tagen und sicherlich erinnerte sie sich hier auch an den Einsturz in Ägypten.

,,Kurtis…" begann Lara und sah, wie die Trümmer zu Boden fielen. Der Ausgang war kaum noch zu sehen, ,,….wir schaffen das nicht."

Er nickte: ,,Ich weiß…"

Dann sahen die Beiden sich an.

,,Es tut mir so leid…" sagte Lara und griff ihm an die Schultern, ,,...es tut mir so leid…"

Kurtis nahm sie vollends in die Arme und drückte sie sachte an sich: ,,Schon okay…Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen…"

Die beiden konnten nur zusehen, wie alles um sie herum zusammenbrach.

Sie beiden konnten nur noch auf den Tod warten.

,,Wenigstens sind wir zusammen…" hauchte Lara leise. Die beiden hielten sich immer noch fest in den Armen und Kurtis nickte: ,,…Für immer, Lara…"

Dann kam die Dunkelheit…


	43. Nach dem Ende

**Nach dem Ende…**

Allmählich wurde es immer heller. Die Dunkelheit wich und sie kam zu sich. Leben regte sich in ihr und benommen schlug sie ganz, ganz langsam und zaghaft die Augen auf.

Die Helligkeit in dem Zimmer war so grell, das sie ihre Augen deshalb wieder schloss. Ihr Kopf schmerzte wahnsinnig und alles drehte sich. Doch sie hatte in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde erkannt, das es das Zimmer eines Krankenhauses war.

Doch das konnte sie nicht verstehen.

Das Letzte, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, war das sie in der einstürzenden Höhle war. Trümmer fielen zu Boden und der Boden hatte gebebt und da war…Kurtis…

Abrupt schlug sie die Augen wieder auf und wollte ihren Oberkörper aufrecht bringen, doch die Schmerzen in ihrem Kopf machten den Versuch zu nichte und sie fiel zurück in die weichen Kissen ihres Bettes.

Lara schluckte und atmete tief durch, dann schlug sie erneut die Augen auf

Ja, es war tatsächlich ein Krankenzimmer, indem sie lag, denn das verrieten ihr nicht nur ihre Augen. Sie roch es ebenso.

Es war ein Einzelzimmer, indem sie lag. Neben ihr stand zur einen Seite ein Nachtschränkchen, zur anderen Seite ein Stände, an der die Infusionsflasche hing, die zu Laras linken Arm führte.

Lara sah auch ein Fenster zu ihrer Linken, es sah draußen aus, als wäre Nachmittag und als sie den Kopf zur Rechten drehte, sah sie, neben der Eingangstür, durch ein Fenster an dem die Jalousien nicht ganz hinunter gezogen worden waren, Zip, der mit einem in weiß gekleidetem Mann sprach.

Wieder stemmte sie sich auf ihren rechten Ellenbogen und unterdrückte das heftige Schwindelgefühl, zusammen mit den Schmerzen in ihrem Bein.

Lara bewegte ihre linke Hand langsam, da dort die Infusion drin steckte und streifte die weiße Bettdecke zurück. Ein verband an ihrem Oberschenkel blitze unter ihrem Nachthemd heraus, dicht an ihrer Hüfte, doch sie deckte sich wieder zu, da ihr etwas kalt war.

Die Archäologin beachtete ihre übrigen Wehwehchen, Kratzer und blaue Flecken nicht und drehte den Kopf wieder zu den Jalousien und gerade drehte Zip, während er immer noch im Gespräch mit dem Arzt war, den Kopf zu ihr. Sein Blick hellte sich auf. Er wandte sich erneut dem Arzt zu und verabschiedete sich, indem er auf Lara zeigte.

Sie selbst konnte nichts von der Unterhaltung verstehen, da die beiden ja draußen waren, doch nur wenige Augenblicke später, betrat Zip ihr Zimmer.

,,Lara!…" hauchte er, schloss die Tür hinter sich und kam leicht lächelnd an ihr Bett, ,,…Endlich bist du aufgewacht, wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht…Wie geht es dir?" Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante, fasste ihr dabei an die Schulter und sah sie an.

Lara schluckte und war noch immer etwas überrascht darüber, das sie wieder aufgewacht war.

,,Ich…" antwortete sie, ,,…ich weiß nicht recht, ich meine…em…Zip…Was ist passiert?"

,,Was weißt du denn noch?" stellte Zip die Gegenfrage.

Lara legte ihren Oberkörper zurück und dachte nach. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, da sie Kopfschmerzen wirklich enorm waren, dann antwortete sie: ,,…Ich weiß noch, das alles um mich herum…eingestürzt ist, nachdem ich Karel besiegt hatte. Es war grauenvoll. Der Boden hatte gebebt und ich wurde von etlichen Trümmern getroffen. Das letzte, was ich weiß ist, das Kurtis versuchte mich aufzufangen und…" sie brach ab und blickte abrupt zu Zip.

,,Was ist los?" fragte dieser, als er ihren erschrockenen Blick sah.

,,…Kurtis…" sagte Lara, ,,…Zip, er war da unten. Er hat mir geholfen und ein zwanzig Zentimeter Messer aus meinem Bein gezogen. Obwohl ich das nicht verstehen kann. Sag, geht es ihm gut?"

Der Computerfreak nickte beruhigend: ,,Ja…Er liegt einen Stock höher. Der Arzt sagt, das Kurtis sehr viel Blut verloren hat, aber, wie durch ein Wunder, keine wichtigen, inneren Organe verletzt worden sind. Er ist bereits wieder bei Bewusstsein und hat schon mehrmals nach dir gefragt."

Lara schluckte: ,,Dann hat mich mein Verstand doch nicht getäuscht…" Sie schloss erleichtert die Augen.

,,Ich konnte es nicht glauben, als ich dich neben ihm gefunden habe, da unten und du mir noch erzählt hast, das…naja…du ihn getötet hättest. Du hattest verdammtes Glück."

Lara blickte ihn unverständlich an: ,,Ich hatte Glück?…Zip, ich habe auf ihn eingestochen! Und komm mir jetzt nicht mir der Ausrede, das ich nicht ich selbst gewesen wäre."

Einen Moment lang blickten sich die beiden an, dann sagte Zip: ,,Dennoch bist du wieder du selbst geworden…" er setzte sich richtig hin und sah sie eindringlich an, ,,…Hör zu, ich weiß nicht, wie Kurtis das alles geschafft hat, dich von Karel weg zu bringen und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen, aber ich weiß, das doch irgendwo in dir die wahre Lara gewesen war, sonst hättest du sonst was angerichtet und glaub mir, ich kenne dich inzwischen gut genug…"

Lara schwieg und atmete tief durch.

,,…Du kannst es jetzt drehen, wie du willst, Lara…" begann ihr bester Freund erneut, ,,…aber Kurtis hat dir jedenfalls schon längst verziehen. Er hat lange darauf gewartet, das du aufwachst und ich bin sicher er kann es kaum erwarten, dich zu sehen."

Lara blickte ihrem Assistenten in die Augen: ,,Was heißt lange?"

Zip schluckte: ,,Naja…Patiences Glaubensvater oder Mentor, hat Hilfe geholt und zwar die Jungs von der Schweizer Garde…Ich habe ihnen geholfen, die Trümmer weg zu tragen, nachdem alles eingestürzt war. Ich wollte wissen, was mit dir…naja…wie es eben ausgegangen war. Und nach einigen Stunden haben wir dich gefunden und neben dir auch Kurtis. Ihr wurdet ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Das ist jetzt fast zwei Tage her."

,,Was? Zwei tage?…" wiederholte Lara ungläubig, ,,…Habe ich so lange geschlafen?"

Zip nickte: ,,Ja, du hast dir ganz schön den Schädel gestoßen und die Ärzte raten dir auch noch ein paar Tage im Bett zu bleiben, da du eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung hast. Deine Wunde am Bein wurde übrigen, genau wie die Schusswunde wieder, versorgt und es wird nichts zurückbleiben. Allerdings hast du echt Glück gehabt, da große Blutgefäße nicht durchtrennt wurden, sonst hätte niemand mehr was für dich tun können…Also, wie fühlst du dich?"

Lara musste zuerst einmal verdauen, was Zip ihr gerade erzählt hatte und sagte dann: ,,…Naja, mal abgesehen, von den Kopfschmerzen…bin ich ein wenig Hungrig…aber…" sie blickte Zip erneut an, ,,…Was ist geschehen? Ich meine, unsere `kleine´ Aktion, in den vatikanischen Gärten, hat doch sicher aufsehen erregt, oder?"

,,Nein eben nicht…" antwortete der Computerfreak, ,,…Sicher, es ist den Gottesleuten aufgefallen, doch einige der höheren Kardinäle haben sich mit dem heiligen Vater beraten und die ganze Aktion mithilfe der Schweizer Garde und der vatikanischen Polizei vertuscht, nachdem ich mit Patiences´ Mentor gesprochen habe und ihnen gesagt habe, was passiert ist."

,,Was?…" entfuhr es Lara erschrocken, ,,…Aber…Du hast es ihnen gesagt?"

,,Nicht die volle Wahrheit natürlich…" beruhigte Zip sie, ,,…Ich sagte lediglich, das dieser Kerl, also Karel, das Kirchenansehen beschmutzen und stürzen wollte und wir ihn aufhielten, was ja in gewisser Weise auch der Wahrheit entsprach, doch über seine Herkunft und gar die tieferen Verstrickungen habe ich geschwiegen. Die Tatsache, das die Magdalena meine Aussage bejahte, war natürlich auch von Vorteil, obwohl sie ja die Kirche damals verlassen hatte. Die halten dort trotz allem immer noch hohe Stücke auf sie…Die Typen sind uns dankbar, aber werden uns in Ruhe lassen."

Lara atmete durch und nickte.

,,Habe ich sonst noch etwas verpasst oder…wie geht es Patience?" wollte Lara dann wissen.

,,Sie ist unverletzt. Es geht ihr gut, auch ihrem Mentor und auch Sammy und Maeleine, die noch immer in England mit den Reparaturarbeiten beschäftigt sind, aber sie sind beruhigt, das es dir und uns allen relativ gut geht."

Lara nickte leicht und schwieg einige Momente, in denen sie über alles nachdachte.

Obwohl Karel für ihr Verhalten in gewisser Weise verantwortlich war, hatte sie dennoch alles bewusst mitbekommen.

,,Ich schätze, ich habe einiges angerichtet…" sagte die Archäologin ernst.

Zip nickte: ,,Ja…" ihre Blicke trafen sich, ,,…aber du hast hinter wieder aufgeräumt. Ich meine, du hast den Mistkerl erledigt und der Rest wird sich schon wieder gerade biegen. Du bist immer noch die selbe Lara Croft, wie vorher."

Sie seufzte: ,,Das weiß ich nicht…es ist jetzt, noch komplizierter, als zuvor. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir selbst verzeihen kann...Mal abgesehen davon, ob jemand anderes das kann." Lara blickte zur Seite und Zip wusste, auf wen Lara anspielte.

,,Ic,h bin sicher, das er das schon längst hat. Du solltest mit ihm reden. Er hat schon, wie bereits erwähnt, nach dir gefragt."

Lara schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Ich denke nicht, dass das jetzt gut wäre…"

,,Lara…" Zip griff an ihre Hand und sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder zu ihm, ,,…er will dich sehen! Und ich weiß, das du ihn auch sehen willst!"

Einige Momente vergingen, dann nickte Lara.

,,Gut, ich werde Kurtis holen…Leon liegt auch da oben und Patience ist wohl bei den Beiden." sagte Zip und stand dabei auf.

Laras Blick folgte ihrem Freund und sie fragte stutzig: ,,Em…Wieso Leon? Ist er verletzt?"

,,Ach so…" begann der Schwarze, ,,…ja…em…Er wurde von Amanda angeschossen, in die Schulter. Es war ziemlich knapp, da er eine Menge Blut verloren hatte, aber er wird wieder vollkommen gesund…" er schluckte kurz, ,,…Ich werde dann mal hoch gehen und schicke vorher noch den Arzt zu dir rein, denn er möchte kurz mit dir sprechen."

Lara nickte dann sah sie zu, wie Zip ging…

-----

Langsam betrat er ihr Zimmer und erblickte sie sofort in ihrem Bett sitzen.

Sie war genauso blass, wie er und ihr Haar war noch leicht mit Staub bedeckt, dennoch war er unsagbar erleichtert, als er sah, das sie tatsächlich wach und relativ munter war.

Kurtis ging auf ihr Bett zu, sagte jedoch noch nichts, da Lara noch immer unter sich blickte. Er wusste, das sie sich das alles noch immer übel nahm, also setzte er sich zu ihr auf das Bett. Seine Wunde schmerzte noch immer, doch es war nur noch halb so schlimm.

Sie Archäologin saß aufrecht, mied es jedoch noch immer Kurtis in die Augen zu sehen, obwohl sie nichts lieber getan hätte, als ihm um die Arme zu fallen.

Zaghaft streckte Kurtis seine Hand aus und legte sie sanft auf die Ihre: ,,…Lara…"

Sie schluckte und blickte auf ihre Hände, dann, nach einigen Sekunden, flüsterte sie: ,,…Kurtis…"

,,Ja…" er sprach genauso leise, ,,…Wie geht es dir?"

Lara zuckte mit den Schultern.

,,Du kannst mich ruhig ansehen, Süße…" flüsterte Kurtis.

Die Archäologin schluckte: ,,…Wie kann ich dir je wieder in die Augen sehen, wenn ich weiß, was ich getan habe…"

,,Lara…" er unterbrach sie, griff ihr mit der freien Hand sachte ans Kinn und drückte ihren Kopf hoch. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er erkannte, das ihre Augen feucht waren. Eine Träne rann ihr gerade über die Wange.

Kurtis fasste ihr ans Gesicht und wischte die Träne mit seinem Daumen weg: ,,Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Glaub mir das, Lara."

Sie fasste an seine Hand und nahm diese von ihrer Wange weg. Sie schüttelte den Kopf: ,,Nein…Kurtis…ich kann das nicht…" sie schluckte, ,,…Ich bin so froh darüber, das du…das es dir gut geht, aber ich kann nicht vergessen, das du meinetwegen um ein Haar gestorben wärst. Ich bin schuld daran."

,,Du kannst sagen, was du willst, aber ich werde mich niemals von dir abwenden…" entgegnete Kurtis und sah ihr immer noch fest in die Augen, ,,…Du hast genug bereut. Ich bin dir nicht böse und…" er deutete mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf seine Wunde, ,,…der kleine Kratzer wird restlos verheilen. Keine Narbe bleibt zurück."

,,Vielleicht keine sichtbare."

,,So darfst du nicht denken, Liebling…Sobald wir alle hier raus kommen, werden wir vergessen und das alles hinter uns lassen. Wir fangen einfach ganz neu an…" er strich ihr dabei über den Handrücken, ,,…Ich weiß das du das auch willst, auch wenn du es jetzt niemals zugeben würdest und ich weiß, das wir das schaffen werden. Zusammen."

Lara atmete tief durch und blickte dabei zur Seite und schwieg.

Kurtis wartete einige Sekunden. Lara sagte nichts, sie machte keine Reaktion und er verstand sie. Er kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, was in ihr vorging und das sie sich Vorwürfe machte. Er kannte ihre Gedanken und er wusste, was sie fühlte.

,,Du hast keinen Grund dafür…" flüsterte Kurtis, griff mit beiden Händen sanft an ihren Kopf und drehte ihn wieder zu sich. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, beugte ich dann zu ihr vor und küsste sie.

Beide schlossen die Augen, denn auch Lara erwiderte seinen Kuss. Er war zärtlich und liebevoll und Lara spürte, das sie sich danach gesehnt hatte. Sie legte ihre Arme an seine, doch nach wenigen Augenblicken, drückte sie Kurtis von sich und drehte abermals kurz den Kopf weg: ,,Nein…" sie blickte ihn an und sah seine offenen Augen, ,,…ich kann nicht."

Kurtis griff ihre Hände und hielt sie fest: ,,Lara, ich liebe dich immer noch. Daran hat sich nichts geändert. Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf und du solltest die auch keinen machen..." er schluckte kurz, dann fuhr er fort, ,,…Wir beide haben schon viel erlebt und ich weiß, das wir es zusammen immer geschafft haben, das sich alles wieder normalisiert. Vergiss das, was gewesen war, vergiss es…denn es ist nicht mehr wichtig. Nur das hier und jetzt zählt und wir beide sind wohlauf. Zerstör nichts das, was zwischen uns ist, nur durch eine überstürzte Handlung, denn ich weiß sehr wohl, was in dir vorgeht, vergiss das nicht."

Lara hielt seinem Blick stand, denn seine eisblauen Augen fesselten sie: ,,Kurtis, ich wollte, das alles wäre niemals passiert. Das alles mit Karel und…" sie brach ab.

,,Ich weiß, ich weiß…" unterbrach er, ,,…Der Kerl ist erledigt, ein für alle mal, das hast du geschafft und vergiss, das er dich für kurze Zeit unter seiner Fuchtel hatte. Du hast ihn besiegt, Lara. Nie wieder wird er uns etwas anhaben können…" er fügte nach einigen Sekunden hinzu, ,,…Wenn er dir was angetan hätte, hätte ich ihn, selbst aus dem Jenseits, fertig gemacht."

,,Es ist ja nichts passiert…aber ich kann nicht von dir verlangen, das du mir verzeihst, wenn ich dich doch beinahe…"

,,Lara…" er unterbrach sie wieder, ,,…ich sagte dir schon da unten, das ich dir nicht verzeihen muss. Denn für mich gibt es nichts zu verzeihen. Das solltest du wissen."

Lara nickte schließlich und senkte dabei den Kopf. Wieder vergingen einige, schweigende Momente und Lara sah ein, das, egal, was sie getan hatte, Kurtis sich niemals von ihr abwenden würde.

Sie hob erneut den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen: ,,Ich konnte nicht glauben, das du es bist…" wieder rann ihr eine Träne über die Wange, ,,…Wie konnte das möglich sein?"

Kurtis schüttelte leicht den Kopf: ,,Ich weiß es nicht genau. Nachdem ich…bewusstlos geworden bin, fand ich mich in hellem Licht wieder. Es war alles weiß und nebelig um mich herum und so einfach und sorglos. Alles war vergessen…"

,,Du warst tot…"

Kurtis blickte sie an und zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Ich weiß es nicht genau. Irgendwas war anders als sonst und…ich kann es nicht erklären, doch plötzlich tauchte jemand vor mir auf. Es war ein Mann…"

Lara kam die beschriebene Szenerie irgendwie bekannt vor und sie hörte ihm gespannt zu. Sie sah Kurtis an, das er angestrengt nachdachte.

,,…Er hatte eine…tiefe und dunkle Stimme, war aber keineswegs bedrohlich…" begann Kurtis erneut, ,,…Der Mann stellte sich mir in den Weg und sagte, ich dürfte nicht weitergehen. Ich solle umkehren, da es noch jemanden gibt, der mich braucht..."

,,Kurtis…" unterbrach Lara, ,,…ich war auch einmal dort, oder an so einem ähnlichen Ort, als wir damals in der Burg der Lux Veritatis waren und du…hast mich zurückgeholt."

Er nickte: ,,Ja das ist wahr und ich…" er nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie fest, ,,…Also der Mann, ich glaube er hat mich zurückgeschickt und ich bin langsam wieder zu mir gekommen. Es mag sein, das ich mir das alles auch nur eingebildet habe, aber der Mann…ich kannte ihn."

,,Woher?"

,,Es…" Kurtis schluckte und blickte ihr tief in die Augen, ,,…Lara, es war dein Vater."

Die Archäologin blickte ihn verwirrt an: ,,Was?…Das em…verstehe ich nicht, was…"

,,Lara es ist echt absurd und ich kann es nicht erklären, aber ich habe das Gesicht deines Vater gesehen. Genauso, wie auf den vielen Bilder zuhause."

Lara senkte den Kopf.

In einer Weise war sie überrascht, in der anderen wiederum nicht. Sie hatte auch einmal ihren Vater gesehen, als sie nahe dran gewesen war zu sterben.

,,Ist alles okay?" fragte Kurtis sie, als er sah, das sie nachdenklich war.

Lara blickte zu ihm auf und nickte: ,,Ja…ich hoffe es." Sie legte müde den Kopf zurück, da sie wieder Kopfschmerzen bekam.

Kurtis strich ihr sanft über die Stirn und somit einige Haarstränen aus dem Gesicht: ,,Der Arzt sagte mir, das du eine Gehirnerschütterung hast. Kopfschmerzen?"

Lara brummte etwas, das mal als `Ja´ deuten konnte und blickte ihn wieder an: ,,Er war eben vor dir hier und will mich noch ein paar tage hier behalten."

Kurtis nickte: ,,Dann geht es dir so, wie mir und Leon."

,,Leon…" begann Lara, ,,…Wie ist das passiert?"

Kurtis zuckte mit den Schultern: ,,Ich habe von Zip und Patience erzählt bekommen, das es Amanda war…Du hast doch sicher noch mit ihr zu tun gehabt, oder?"

,,Ja, ich…" Lara blickte Kurtis an, ,,…Sie hat mir geholfen. Sie hat den Handschuh gegen Karel verwendet, um ihn sterblich zu machen, doch sie starb danach."

Kurtis nickte: ,,Ich weiß, das sie tot ist. Sie ist erlöst, doch jetzt werden wir wohl nie erfahren, was ihre Beweggründe waren sich Karel anzuschließen und all das Chaos zu verursachen."

,,Aber ich denke, am Ende hat sie doch eingesehen, das sie auf dem falschen Weg war…Sie hat mich um Verzeihung gebeten." sie sprach langsam und nachdenklich.

,,Kannst du ihr verzeihen?" wollte Kurtis dann wissen.

Lara zögerte kurz, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern: ,,Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht irgendwann, an einem Tag, der aber noch sehr weit entfernt liegt."

,,An einem Tag, an dem wir beide zusammen sind?" fragte Kurtis dann hinein.

Die Archäologin blickte ihn an und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin. Sie wusste, worauf er anspielte, doch brachte kein Wort heraus.

,,Lara…" Kurtis nahm abermals ihre Hand, ,,…ich will nichts anders, als bei dir sein. Ich wollte nie etwas anderes und werde auch nie etwas anderes wollen. Das weißt du. Ich liebe dich!"

,,Kurtis…" begann Lara, ,,…ich liebe dich doch auch. Das ist kein Geheimnis, aber…"

,,Kein aber, Süße…Ich bin dir weder böse, noch mache ihr die Vorwürfe, noch verurteile ich dich wegen der Sache, das habe ich dir nun schon mehrfach gesagt…" er blickte ihr tief in die Augen, ,,…Ich brauche dich und du brauchst mich, das hat mir dein Vater verdeutlicht."

Lara hielt seinem Blick stand. In seinen Augen lag all das, was sie je gesucht hatte. Güte, Treue, Sehnsucht, Flehen, Ehrlichkeit, Vertrauen und Liebe.

Sie konnte nun entweder, alles hinwerfen und ihn zum Teufel jagen, doch dann hätte sie sich für den Rest ihres Lebens gehasst. Das wusste sie, noch ehe sie den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte.

Zu lieben heißt, etwas zu riskieren, blind zu vertrauen und wenn sie beide zusammenhielten, für einander da wären, würde alles überwunden werden können, was zwischen ihnen steht, oder sich noch zwischen sie zu drängen versuchte.

Lara schloss kurz ihre Augen und schluckte, dann trafen ihre Braunen wieder seine Blauen und sie lächelte knapp.

,,Du hast recht, Kurtis…" begann sie, ,,…Ich sollte aufhören mich selbst zu martern und auf das schauen, was vor mir…vor uns liegt."

Kurtis grinste nun auch, lächelte, kam vor und küsste sie erneut. Lara erwiderte seinen Kuss und lachte leise.

,,Wir sind verrückt, weißt du?" flüsterte Lara und sah ihn wieder an. Ihre Gesichter waren sich sehr nahe.

Kurtis lachte und nickte: ,,Dann heißt es ja, das wir gut zusammen passen…Ich habe was für dich…" er griff in die Hosentasche, seines Krankenhausschlafanzuges und zückte etwas kleines, silbernes heraus.

Lara weitete die Augen, als ihr Verlobungsring in seiner Handfläche lag.

,,Woher hast du den denn?" sie blickte ihn an.

Kurtis grinste: ,,Ich hätte dich niemals aufgegeben, Lara!" Sein Blick sagte mehr, als er gesagt hatte. Mehr, als er je hätte sagen können und mehr als er je hätte denken können.

Lara beugte sich zu ihm vor, legte ihre Hände sanft in sein Genick und küsste ihn wieder. Kurtis legte seine Arme um sie und drückte sie leicht an sich. Ihr beider Kuss war lang und intensiv. Sie wollten sich nie wieder los lassen, das fühlten sie. Sie würden füreinander da sein.

,,Wir werden uns nie wieder trennen…" versprach Kurtis, als sie sich leicht voneinander lösten, um zu atmen.

Er ergriff Laras Hand und steckte ihr den Ring erneut und langsam an den Finger. Sie sah zu und ließ es geschehen. Als sich dann ihre Augen erneut trafen, wussten beide, das alles wieder so, wie früher werden würde.

**by Liwen.**


End file.
